Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasion
by Detective Emily Lockhart
Summary: AU. Temperance Brennan siempre ha cumplido con su deber pero jamás pensó encontrarse de esa forma con la pasión.
1. LANZANDO EL ANZUELO

**HELLO! Pues ya estoy aquí con otro fanfic que he tenido en la mente desde hace poco tiempo. Se han combinado varios factores que me han hecho llegar hasta esta idea que ojalá les agrade. Tal vez en este primer cap no pasen muchas cosas pero poco a poco sabrán qué pasará. Por otra parte, hoy me enteré de las nuevas noticias del spin-off puesto que ya tiene nuevas protagonistas, que reemplazarán a Safron Burrows. Aún no puedo decir si es buena idea o no así que tendremos que esperar hasta enero del 2012 cuando Bones entre en hiatus. En fin, espero de todo corazón que este primer cap les guste. Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde un pequeño punto en la Ciudad de México! Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella era una noche lluviosa en el centro de Washington D.C. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles transitadas por los residentes del lugar que corrían para cubrirse de la lluvia o por los turistas que acostumbran pasear por los lugares más famosos de la región. Miles de personas se congregaban en el National Mall o conocida también como la Explanada Nacional para disfrutar de los monumentos que conmemoran a los presidentes de los Estados Unidos de América.

Pero también había gente a la que le gustaba permanecer sola para caminar, distraerse o únicamente para reflexionar en medio de la soledad. Esa noche un hombre había decidido tomarse una copa en un bar. Le agradaba escuchar las anécdotas de otras personas porque esa era una forma de aprendizaje para él. Aprendía de las experiencias de los demás para no cometer los mismos errores. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche pidió la cuenta y pagó su consumo. Salió del bar para observar que la lluvia aún seguía. Subió el cuello de su gabardina y emprendió el camino a casa. Al dar vuelta en una calle con poca luz, un sujeto enmascarado lo empujó hacia la pared.

_-Escúchame bien viejo! Quiero todo lo que traigas en los bolsillos! Saca la cartera también! _–El delincuente sacó una pistola para encañonar a su víctima.

_-Te lo entregaré todo pero te advierto que esto no se va a quedar así. Acaso no sabes quién soy? _–El hombre se enfureció ante el atrevimiento del ladrón.

_-No y la verdad no me importa. Dame tu reloj y tu pulsera. Se ve que es de oro. _

_-Claro que es de oro. Y de excelente calidad. Así que te lo advierto. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Te prometo que te voy a encontrar y te haré pagar por ello. _–El hombre era una persona muy importante así que sabía cómo mover sus influencias para conseguir lo que quisiera.

El delincuente lo golpeó en la cabeza con la pistola: _-Cállate viejo! Tú no harás nada porque…_

En ese instante un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desconcentró al ladrón forzándolo a caer al piso. Por obvias razones, todo lo que había saqueado se había dispersado por el suelo. Quiso recuperar el botín pero una voz lo obligó a huir:

_-Lárgate o llamaré a la policía! _–La voz de la mujer que lo había golpeado por la espalda lo obligó a cambiar de plan.

El delincuente sin pensarlo salió huyendo dejando tirado su botín pero llevando consigo su arma. Mientras tanto, la mujer observó al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Pudo notar que una pequeña cortada en la frente provocaba que un poco de sangre apareciera en su rostro.

_-Está usted bien? Déjeme llevarlo a un hospital para que le curen la herida. _–Dijo la joven un poco inquieta al ver la sangre.

_-No es nada. Solo me pongo una venda y todo listo. En cambio, le debo a usted la vida jovencita. Cómo puedo pagarle su ayuda? _–El hombre no quería preocuparla por su salud. Al contrario, lo único que quería era agradecerle su ayuda.

_-No se preocupe señor. Creo que es algo que como ciudadanos deberíamos hacer todos. _–La joven sacaba a flote su sentido patriótico y social.

_-No, déjame ayudarte con algo. Pídeme lo que necesites, Soy Christopher Morrison-Baker. Gusto en conocerte aunque hubiera querido que fuera en otras circunstancias. _–En verdad, él quería pagarle de alguna manera la ayuda que le brindó instantes atrás.

_-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan. _–Finalmente la joven se presentó ante tal situación.

_-Pues bien, Temperance. Dime como puedo agradecerte por frustrar el robo y salvar mi vida. _–Christopher no iba a descansar hasta pagarle a Temperance el haberlo salvado de un asalto inminente.

_-No fue nada. Solo recuerde no transitar solo por calles con poca iluminación. Pero bueno, lo dejo porque mañana debo presentarme temprano a una cita de trabajo. _–Brennan respondió mientras intentaba emprender nuevamente su camino.

A Christopher se le ocurrió una idea en ese instante: _-Puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedo ofrecerte trabajo. _

Temperance se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras pero de inmediato reaccionó para darle una respuesta a su propuesta: _-Se lo agradezco señor pero no puedo aceptar así como así. Lo mejor es que ya me vaya y que usted vaya a buscar a un médico para que controle el sangrado._

_-Te repito que no es nada. Pero insisto, déjame ayudarte. Piénsalo. Te espero mañana en esta dirección a las 10 de la mañana. _–Le entregó su tarjeta. Ella no quería aceptarla pero terminó haciéndolo.

_-Está bien. Lo veré mañana Sr. Morrison-Baker. Gracias por esto. _–Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su destino.

_-Gracias a ti, Temperance, por salvarme la vida. Te veo mañana. _

Christopher Morrison-Baker siguió su camino rumbo a su hogar. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo tenía mal así que de inmediato tomó un taxi para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan observó la tarjeta que el hombre le había entregado y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Siguió caminando hacia el otro lado del camino cuando escuchó una voz:

_-Sabías que arruinaste mi plan? Todo iba bien hasta que me golpeaste Tempe! _–El hombre que intentó asaltar a aquel hombre minutos antes se acercó a la joven.

_-No te preocupes Henry. Además no fue un golpe duro! Pero bueno, lo más importante es que todo salió a la perfección. _–Brennan volteó a ver a su compañero mientras se dirigían a una camioneta que aguardaba por ellos.

_-De verdad? _–Henry creía que era una broma.

_-Si, mañana debo acudir a una cita de trabajo con él. _–Brennan sabía que lo que acaba de ocurrir serviría para llevar a cabo sus planes.

_-En verdad eres buena! Nunca pensé que ocurriría tan rápido! _–Henry había escuchado acerca de las habilidades de Temperance pero ahora podía asegurar que todo lo que oyó tenía un fundamento verdadero.

_-Yo tampoco pero me alegra que así haya sido. Christopher Morrison-Baker acaba de morder el anzuelo. Ahora vámonos a descansar. Todavía me cuesta readaptarme al horario americano. _–Finalmente dijo segundos antes de que entraran a la camioneta que se dirigió a otro punto de la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

_**Doce horas antes…**_

En el edificio del FBI, una joven agente se encontraba terminando el reporte de su última misión. Había pasado 6 meses infiltrada en una banda criminal que dominaba la mayor parte de Europa traficando drogas. Gracias a su gran y eficiente trabajo, la banda había sido desmantelada y capturada con rapidez. Finalmente, había regresado a su hogar después de hacerse pasar durante varios meses por una drogadicta francesa. Estaba por terminar su último reporte cuando recibió una llamada telefónica:

_-Brennan. _–Contestó con rapidez y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

_-Habla el Director Cooper. Necesito que venga de inmediato a mi oficina por favor. _–La voz de aquel hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Entendido Señor. _–Al decir estas palabras, el hombre terminó la llamada.

De inmediato, Temperance Brennan dejó su oficina para dirigirse a ver al director del FBI. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía personalmente y pensaba que tal vez quería preguntarle los últimos detalles sobre su misión en Francia. Al llegar a la oficina tocó 3 veces la puerta antes de que le indicaran que entrara. Frente a ella estaba el hombre que había solicitado su presencia:

_-Hola Temperance. _–Le dijo mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

_-Buenos días señor. _–No sabía cómo debía comportarse frente al hombre más importante de toda la organización. El rostro de aquel hombre se veía bastante serio.

De pronto esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar: _-Sabes que cuando estamos solos no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo._

_-Lo siento. Es solo que a veces se me olvida. _–Brennan respiró tranquila, finalmente el hombre que tenía enfrente era mucho más que su jefe.

_-A mí no se me olvida que fui tu profesor en la Academia. _–Intentó hacerla sentir más cómoda después de mucho tiempo de no verse.

_-Es verdad y por eso te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado Richard. _–Temperance sabía que todo lo que había conseguido en su carrera era gracias a él.

_-Desde que eras cadete supe que tenías un gran potencial para ser agente secreto. Ahora veo que no me equivoqué. Te has convertido en una excelente agente. _–Richard estaba convencido de que en un futuro se convertiría en la mejor.

_-Todo fue gracias a todas tus enseñanzas. _–Temperance nunca podría olvidar que Richard había sido un magnifico profesor y mentor.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos en silencio para después continuar: _-Me alegra que hayas regresado en perfectas condiciones. Las autoridades francesas han agradecido nuestra intervención para detener a esa banda de traficantes. _

_-Solo hice lo correcto. _–A Brennan no le gustaba que alabaran su trabajo. 

_-Por otra parte, tengo una nueva misión para ti. Esta vez no deberás irte al extranjero sino que es un asunto local. _–Dijo mientras observaba la reacción de su discípula.

Aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de la joven: _-De qué se trata? _

_-Deberás infiltrarte en una banda de tráfico de armas. La persona a la que deberás investigar es Christopher Morrison-Baker. Sabemos que se encarga de conseguir armamento y venderlo a los países extranjeros pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada que nos haga llegar hasta él. Por ello es que necesito tu apoyo. _

Brennan quería descansar un poco pero sabía que tenía un deber con su país: _-Está bien. Pero te pido algo. Esta vez quiero ir con mi verdadero nombre. Después de 6 meses siendo Lucille Bertrand quiero volver a ser yo misma._

_-De acuerdo. Te entrego este archivo que contiene toda la información que necesitas saber sobre Christopher Morrison-Baker así como tu historia ficticia. Como siempre, Ángela será tu contacto. Trabaja como lo desees pero te pido que tengas cuidado. _–Le preocupaba mucho que algo pudiera llegar a ocurrirle si la llegaran a descubrir.

_-Así lo haré. Espero tener buenas noticias muy pronto. _–En ese momento, se levantó de su asiento. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Richard le dijo:

_-Y una última cosa Temperance. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti._

Ese era un asunto doloroso para Temperance así que sin voltear a verlo simplemente le respondió: _-Lo sé. Han pasado 5 años desde su muerte y todo lo que he hecho ha sido en su memoria así como por el bienestar y seguridad de mi país. Ahora me retiro. Debo planear la forma en que lanzaré el anzuelo. Hasta pronto… señor. _–Dicho esto, la agente salió de la oficina del Director Cooper.

Brennan se dirigió hacia su oficina para estudiar su historia de fondo. Debía ganarse la confianza de Christopher Morrison-Baker lo más pronto posible para poder entrar a su círculo de confianza. Se trataba de un hombre nacido en los Estados Unidos hacía 50 años. No había ningún indicio de que tuviera esposa o hijos. Siempre se rodeaba de la gente a la que le depositaba su entera confianza pero también le gustaba disfrutar de la soledad. Amante de las bebidas irlandesas disfrutaba asistir a varios bares ubicados en pleno centro de Washington. Estaba tan inmersa en el expediente de Morrison-Baker, que no escuchó cuando alguien tocó a la puerta:

_-Vaya, creo que nunca se te quitará lo sorda. _–Definitivamente Ángela Montenegro sabía cómo lograr que Brennan le prestara atención.

_-Ángela! Por fin te veo! _–Después de 6 meses de solo escuchar su voz, ya era necesario que volvieran a estar frente a frente.

_-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Brennan! Después de 6 meses en la ciudad del amor pensé que algún francés había conquistado tu corazón. _–A Ángela le gustaba hacer reír o enojar a Temperance dependiendo de la situación.

_-Sabes que desde que ocurrió lo de William no he vuelto a salir con nadie, ni quiero hacerlo. _–Ella sabía que Ángela se preocupaba por ella pero debía ser clara en ese aspecto.

_-Ya sé que te has dedicado a trabajar pero también es necesario que pienses en ti. No digo que te cases mañana pero sí que disfrutes un poco de todas las maravillas que nos ofrece la vida. _–Respondió Ángela mientras tomaba asiento frente a Brennan.

_-Mira quien lo dice. Prácticamente estás comprometida con Jack desde hace un año y todavía no le has dicho a qué te dedicas. _–Ángela se quedó callada al escuchar esas palabras. Después y mirando fijamente a Temperance le dijo:

_-Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo. Pondría su vida en peligro._

_-A eso me refiero. Además, en estos momentos estoy enfocada a mi trabajo. _–Definitivamente no quería seguir tocando ese tema por lo que le enseñó el expediente que le había dado el Director Cooper.

_-No lo puedo creer. Acabas de llegar y ya tienes un nuevo caso? _–Ángela comenzaba a pensar que a su amiga le gustaba desarrollar múltiples identidades porque nunca dejaba de trabajar.

_-Así es. Espero me puedas ayudar. Necesito que actualices mi base de datos con algunos antecedentes criminales pero nada de gravedad. Es más, debo verme como víctima ante nuestro objetivo. _–El rostro de Brennan se había tornado serio así que Ángela se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta mientras respondía:

_-Está bien. Me pondré de inmediato a trabajar en tu historia. Y de verdad me alegra tenerte en casa. Nos vemos después._

Ángela salió de la oficina de Brennan mientras ésta se quedaba observando en una fotografía el rostro de su objetivo. Debía grabarlo perfectamente en su memoria para no cometer ningún error. Pero a la vez, pensaba en lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga. Había conocido a Ángela en la academia porque compartían dormitorio. Desde aquellos momentos había iniciado una gran amistad entre ellas que seguía hasta el presente día. Ángela era un genio de la informática mientras que ella se había esforzado para ser la mejor agente. Siempre pensaba en el trabajo y no dejaba tiempo para su vida personal. Pero de pronto, la realidad volvió a su mente:

"_Ya deja de pensar en estupideces. El amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar. Ahora lo importante es planear la forma en que lanzaré el anzuelo porque este pez gordo tarde o temprano caerá"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advierto que pasarán algunos capítulos antes de que Booth aparezca así que no desesperen. Por el momento, ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap de JP así que dependiendo de la cantidad de comentarios que hagan, yo subiré ese cap lo más pronto posible (Parece chantaje pero en verdad…. Si lo es! jajajaja!).**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	2. Comenzando la Misión: Entrevista Laboral

**HELLO! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo. Antes que nada agradezco todos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. Les comento que esta semana me hicieron un comentario muy especial sobre JP y de verdad que me alegraron el día y la semana entera de una forma fabulosa. Nuevamente reitero que no soy buena escritora pero me defiendo. Lo mejor de todo es que sus comentarios me han ayudado a tratar de mejorar cada día. Por otra parte, ayer volví a ver el final de la temporada en FX y créanme que sentí la misma emoción que la primera vez que ví el capítulo. Y obviamente me puse a pensar en algo que leí hace tiempo. La nueva temporada va a empezar con algunos meses después del final de temporada por el estado avanzado del embarazo de Emily. Por tal razón, en la historia Brennan ya presumiría "panzita" por lo que todos ya estarán enterados de la próxima paternidad de Temperance y Seeley. Yo lo que quisiera ver (aunque sea en flashback) es la reacción de todos sus amigos cuando les digan que serán papás (imagino a Ángela gritando y abrazando como loca a sus amigos jajajaja!). En fin, eso es algo que me pasó por la cabeza mientras sigo contando los días para la nueva temporada. Volviendo al tema, espero de todo corazón que este cap les guste. Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama (siguen las apuestas por ver cómo saldrá Booth!). Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde un pequeño punto en la Ciudad de México! Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan es una de las mejores agentes del FBI pero todo eso es posible gracias al apoyo siempre puntual de su mejor amiga y contacto Ángela Montenegro. A la mañana siguiente, Temperance se encontraba en el que sería su nuevo hogar mientras duraba su trabajo encubierto. Esperaba que no llevara mucho tiempo encontrar todas las pruebas para encerrar a Christopher Morrison-Baker en prisión.

_-Y dime que te ha parecido el lugar. Supera tus expectativas o todo lo contrario? _–Ángela se había esmerado en preparar aquel lugar en el que su amiga pasaría las noches.

_-Es perfecto. Debo aparentar vivir en un pequeño cuarto así que todo esto es lo que necesito. _–Temperance sabía que no podría vivir en un mejor lugar que ese. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que debía aparentar ser una persona necesitada de un empleo para sobrevivir.

_-Supongo que extrañarás todas las comodidades que tienes en tu fabuloso departamento pero en esta ocasión tendrás únicamente lo que ves aquí: una cama individual, una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas de madera, un pequeño tocador en el baño y varias cajas con cosas "personales". _–Ángela iba señalando las cosas mientras se las mostraba a Brennan.

_-No puedo creer que pensaras hasta en las cajas. _ –Eso era algo que sorprendía a la agente pero que encontraba curioso por parte de su amiga.

_-Como te acabas de mudar de tu antigua casa por no poder pagar la renta, entonces todas tus cosas siguen en cajas porque no tienes donde ponerlas. _–Esa era la explicación más sencilla que Ángela pudo darle y además, la más creíble.

_-Como siempre te lo he dicho Ángela: Simplemente eres la mejor. Pero bueno, mientras sigues arreglando todo, voy a prepararme para ver a nuestro objetivo. Debo darle la mejor impresión para entrar en su organización. _ –Después de inspeccionar todo, Temperance se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse cuando escuchó:

_-Cuídate mucho Bren. _

Temperance Brennan asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir de aquel sencillo lugar ubicado en una de las zonas más pobres de Washington. Para hacer más creíble su actuación, iba vestida de la manera más sencilla que encontró y con el cabello recogido. Se dirigió hacia la dirección que venía en la tarjeta que él amablemente le había dado la noche anterior. Llegar a Capitol Hill habría sido fácil si hubiera llevado su automóvil pero como a partir de ese día ya debía comportarse como su personaje tuvo que tomar el tren subterráneo para llegar a su destino.

Al llegar no pudo creer en lo que observaba con sus profundos ojos azules. Se encontraba frente a una de las mansiones más grandes que había visto. Definitivamente, aquella era la casa de Cristopher Morrison-Baker.

_-Claro. Si hace negocios ilícitos es obvio que tenga una enorme riqueza y viva en un lugar como este. Será mejor que comience esto de una vez por todas. _–Pensaba Temperance mientras se acercaba al enrejado.

Al estar a escasos metros de enrejado, Brennan se acercó para tocar el timbre. Acto seguido, esperó ver a alguien que le abriera pero en vez de eso, sonó una voz por el intercomunicador.

_-A quién busca señorita? _–Una voz de acento europeo le preguntó.

Ella se sorprendió pero de inmediato pudo observar una pequeña cámara que se encontraba observándola. Finalmente respondió: _-Vengo a buscar al señor Christopher Morrison-Baker. Anoche me dio su tarjeta y me indicó que viniera hoy a esta hora._

_-Permítame un momento por favor. _–Contestó aquel hombre.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que la voz del intercomunicador le dijera secamente: _-Es la Srita. Temperance Brennan?_

_-A sus órdenes señor. _–Respondió ella muy segura de sí misma.

_-Puede pasar. El señor la está esperando. _–El intercomunicador se apagó de inmediato.

En ese instante, el enrejado se abrió de par en par automáticamente. Temperance atravesó la reja para cruzar el enorme jardín que la condujo a la puerta de la mansión. En la entrada la esperaba el mayordomo, que era un hombre alto de aspecto europeo:

_-Por favor, pase por aquí Srita. Brennan. _–Dijo él en el mismo tono en que le había hablado antes.

_-Muchas gracias. _–Respondió ella amablemente mientras sentía en el fondo el clásico nervio que sentía al iniciar cada misión. Ese cosquilleo provocado por la adrenalina del momento.

Aquel hombre le llevó directamente hacia el despacho del Christopher. Al abrir la puerta, Brennan se encontró con un despacho con dimensiones gigantescas con un ventanal del mismo tamaño frente a ella. Morrison-Baker estaba de espaldas a la joven. Mientras ella aguardaba por una alguna palabra, el hombre que la había llevado hacia ese lugar se retiró completamente en silencio. Ahora solo quedaban en esa habitación ellos dos.

_-El día de hoy pude ver un hermoso amanecer. Ha sido el más hermoso de toda mi vida porque lo he visto con otros ojos. Anoche pude haber muerto y gracias a ti, puedo seguir disfrutando de la vida. _–Comenzó a decir él mientras seguía viendo el paisaje a través del ventanal y sin voltear a ver a Temperance.

_-No tiene nada que agradecer señor. Lo que hice no fue nada. _–Contestó ella con una seriedad absoluta.

_-Te equivocas Temperance. Me salvaste la vida y eso es algo que no olvido fácilmente. Por eso quiero agradecértelo ofreciéndote trabajo. _–Respondió Christopher mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio e invitaba a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

Ella tomó asiento frente a él mientras le decía: _-Anoche le dije que eso no era necesario. Y hoy estoy aquí porque le prometí que vendría y soy una mujer de palabra._

_-Yo también soy una persona de palabra. Así que qué te parece si aceptas ser mi asistente personal. _–Ese era un puesto que ni siquiera ella imaginaba.

_-Su qué…! No señor, eso sería demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo. Ni siquiera me ha hecho una entrevista para saber si reúno las habilidades y conocimientos que necesito para ser su asistente personal._

Christopher hizo una mueca: _-No me gustan las formalidades pero está bien. Cuál es tu nombre completo?_

_-Temperance Brennan _–Empezó a responder muy segura de sus palabras.

_-Edad? _

_-25 años._

_-Formación académica?_

_-Bachillerato completo _–Su respuesta extrañó al dueño de la casa:

_-Por qué no estudiaste alguna carrera? _–Dijo él intentando averiguar más sobre la vida de la joven.

El rostro de Temperance se tornó nostálgico: _-Quería estudiar en la Universidad pero lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico y tuve que empezar a trabajar para sobrevivir. _

_-En dónde has trabajado? _–Continuó él mientras bebía un poco de agua que tenía en su escritorio.

_-Estuve trabajando un tiempo en Georgetown pero con el problema hipotecario, muchos lugares en los que trabajé quebraron o simplemente hubo recorte de personal. _–Brennan intentaba hacerse un poco la víctima ante Christopher.

_-Cuánto tiempo tienes sin conseguir empleo? _–Dijo él un poco preocupado.

Brennan intuyó de inmediato lo que debía responder: _-10 meses. Con el poco dinero que había ahorrado estuve pasándola todo este tiempo. De hecho, tuve que dejar mi casa porque no pude seguir pagando la hipoteca. _

_-Donde vives actualmente? _–Christopher deseaba saber todo lo que pudiera de Brennan.

_-En un pequeño lugar en Foggy Bottom. _–Temperance lo dijo con un poco de pena ya que era un lugar bastante humilde.

_-Interesante lugar. Creo que si podrías ayudarme. Yo me dedico a las exportaciones e importaciones de diversos productos. Tengo muchos contactos en el extranjero con los que hago negocios. _–Poco a poco Christopher le daba información sobre sus negocios.

_-Pero yo no se nada de ese mundo. _–En realidad sabía de importaciones y exportaciones pero no era una experta.

_-No te preocupes. Yo puedo encargarme de enseñarte todo lo que debas saber. _–Quería convencerla para que aceptara su propuesta.

_-Le agradezco mucho pero no puedo aceptar. _–Temperance no podía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, debía llevar la situación un poco más lejos para hacerla creíble.

_-Sabes que hoy en día los empleadores quieren personas que tengan un título universitario. Es por ello que no has encontrado trabajo. O acaso me equivoco? _–Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

_-No señor. Esa es la verdad. _–Ella asintió tímidamente.

_-Entonces acepta lo que te ofrezco. Obviamente, si trabajas bien, ganarás bien y podrás en un futuro hacer lo que quieras, incluso estudiar la universidad. _–Su as bajo la manga pareció dar éxito al escuchar la respuesta de Temperance:

_-Está bien señor. Acepto trabajar para usted._

_-Qué te parece si también aceptas vivir aquí? Es una casa bastante grande y hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. _–Después de escuchar que vivía en Foggy Bottom, deseaba ayudarla para que tuviera mejores comodidades.

_-Creo que eso si sería demasiado. Acepto el trabajo nada más. Y esa es mi última palabra. _–Brennan sabía que no podría hablar con Ángela si ella aceptara vivir en la mansión.

_-Está bien Temperance. Y una última cosa por favor. No me digas señor. Para todos soy solo Christopher. Finalmente, aquí todos somos parte de una familia. _–No quería seguir presionando a la joven así que trató de hacerla sentir en casa.

_-Está bien Christopher. _–Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Así me agrada. Pues bien. Comienzas mañana a trabajar a las 9 de la mañana. Lo primero que haremos será enseñarte todos los lugares que deberás conocer como la palma de tu mano así como a las personas que laboran en ellos. Por hoy disfruta tu último día libre porque a partir de mañana empezarás un nuevo ciclo de vida. _–Respondió él mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

_-Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí. _–Brennan respondió mientras también se levantaba de su asiento.

_-Esto no es nada comparado con haber salvado mi vida. Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro porque tengo una junta con unos inversionistas alemanes. _–Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta del estudio. Al llegar ella le estrechó la mano mientras le decía:

_-No te preocupes. Mañana aquí estaré a las 9 en punto. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias._

Brennan salió de la mansión con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Su primer objetivo había sido cumplido satisfactoriamente. A partir del día de mañana empezaría a trabajar con Christopher como su asistente personal. De esa forma, tendría acceso a toda la documentación importante sobre los negocios de su nuevo patrón. Partió de inmediato hacia su nuevo hogar ya que necesitaba empezar su investigación. Al llegar, se encerró con llave en su pequeña casa para hablar con su contacto a través de su móvil.

_-Clave T03B05. _–Dijo voz clara.

_-Hola Bren. Espero que me des buenas noticias. _–Ángela sabía que siempre lo hacía porque conocía demasiado bien a la agente.

_-Estás hablando con la nueva asistente personal de Christopher Morrison-Baker. _–Dijo triunfal mientras se recostaba en su cama.

_-Siempre he dicho que eres la mejor. Y por tu base de datos no debes preocuparte. Todo está arreglado. Si investigan sobre ti, se encontrarán con todo lo que habíamos establecido. _–Respondió su amiga.

_-Perfecto. Ahora si me permites, me voy a dormir. _–A Temperance se le estaban cerrando los hermosos ojos azules que tenía.

_-Dormir? Pero si apenas es medio día! _–No podía creer en las palabras de Brennan.

_-Será medio día pero vivir 6 meses en Francia me hicieron daño. _–La agente todavía no se acostumbraba al horario americano.

_-Yo hubiera querido vivir en París. _–Dijo Ángela mientras suspiraba.

_-Bonita ciudad pero nada más. _–Temperance había visitado muchos lugares más interesantes por lo que consideraba a París como un lugar más.

_-Nada más! Si es la ciudad del amor! _–Rebatió a la agente mientras pensaba en la maravilla que ofrecía la capital de Francia.

_-Será la ciudad del amor pero no tiene nada interesante. _–En el fondo, Brennan no quería saber nada del amor en esos momentos.

_-Qué aguafiestas eres! Bueno, te dejo dormir querida. Espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. Cuídate mucho por favor. _–Ángela sabía que cada llamada de Brennan podía ser la última.

_-Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me reportaré cuando sea necesario. Adios Ángela._

Temperance terminó la llamada. De inmediato lo apagó y le quitó la batería para guardarlo en una pequeña caja. La colocó cuidadosamente entre todas las cajas de sus pertenencias. Después se recostó en su cama para pensar un poco mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño:

_-Mañana debo empezar a investigar poco a poco sobre todos sus negocios. Necesito obtener toda la información posible para detenerlo. En cuanto vea todos los movimientos que realizan podré estimar el tiempo que me lleve terminar esta misión. _

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Christopher se encontraba despidiendo a los inversionistas alemanes cuando su mayordomo entró al despacho:

_-Señor, tiene una llamada telefónica importante. _–Dijo con su clásico acento italiano.

_-Por favor John! Que te dejen el recado. En este momento no quiero atender a nadie. _–Christopher no quería ser molestado. Después de su reunión con los inversionistas alemanes, sentía que necesitaba un descanso.

_-Señor, es una llamada de Roma. _–Contestó John rápidamente.

Christopher no podía creer lo que escuchaba: _-Pásamela de inmediato. _

John obedeció a su patrón lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que esa llamada era muy importante para Christopher así que era de vital importancia que él la tomara. Tal vez eso era indicio de algo muy bueno para el dueño de la casa.

**.**

**.**

A pocos kilómetros de ese lugar, un hombre realizaba una investigación profunda sobre una persona, una mujer para ser más exactos. En ese instante tenía en sus manos la fotografía de una joven con profundos ojos azules. Después de un rato, marcó un número telefónico:

_-Mansión Morrison-Baker. _–Contestó John con seriedad.

_-Hola John. Me podrías comunicar con Christopher? _–Se escuchaba una voz conocida por el teléfono.

_-En este momento está atendiendo otra llamada. Permíteme por favor. _–Le respondió.

John se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. De inmediato tocó la puerta: _-Adelante! _–Gritó Christopher.

Al ver que Christopher estaba revisando unos documentos le dijo: _-Disculpe señor. Tiene una llamada. Es sobre lo que solicitó._

_-Pásame la llamada por favor. _–Respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

_-Perdone mi indiscreción pero… recibió buenas noticias de Roma? _–Preguntó tímidamente

_-Las mejores. _–Respondió Christopher con alegría.

_-Me alegro señor. En un momento le comunico. _

Mientras John salía del despacho, Christopher pensaba en la llamada que había recibido. Eran las mejores noticias que escuchaba en mucho tiempo. En ese instante sonó el teléfono:

_-Hola Ralph. Qué noticias me tienes? _–Dijo con singular alegría mientras escuchaba con especial atención.

_-Toda la información que le dieron es correcta. La joven se llama Temperance Brennan. Perdió a sus padres cuando terminó el bachillerato. A esa edad empezó a trabajar en diversos negocios pero ha tenido mala suerte: Los negocios cierran o hay recorte de personal. Fue por ello que dejó Georgetown para mudarse a Foggy Bottom. Haciendo más averiguaciones, descubrí que es una persona honesta, responsable, digna de confianza. Creo que en ella puedes encontrar un buen apoyo. Además de que es una joven muy hermosa. _

Christopher le respondió tratando de guardar la compostura después de escuchar las palabras de su investigador privado: _-De verdad que lo es. Gracias por tu ayuda Ralph. Te enviaré tu cheque de inmediato. _

_-Gracias Christopher. Y como siempre es un placer ayudarte. Chao. _–Dijo Ralph terminando la llamada de inmediato.

Christopher colgó el auricular. Pensaba que había hecho una buena elección al contratar a Temperance como asistente personal. Pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era la llamada que había recibido de Roma. Parecía que el destino estaba moviendo las piezas a su favor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya había dicho que Booth tardará un poco en aparecer pero cuando lo haga… Mejor no les cuento jajajaja! No desesperen y sigan haciendo sus teorías sobre qué papel desempeñará en la historia porque hasta el momento nadie ha adivinado.**

**Por otra parte, ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap de JP así que espero muchos comentarios para este cap por favor! O acaso no quieren saber lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo de JP? Les adelanto: Brennan comenzará a recordar… Y no digo nada más!**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	3. Un Complicado Primer Día

**HELLO! I´M BACK! Por fin y después de tantos meses he actualizado mi último fic. Como ustedes saben, debido al diplomado que estoy cursando tuve que dejar un poco abandonado este fic para darle desenlace a Juego Peligroso. Y hablando un poco de este fic, no tengo como agradecerles todo el apoyo que le dieron al fic durante todo el tiempo que tardé en escribirlo. Me llevo en el corazón todas sus palabras, anécdotas, comentarios, alabanzas… Mil gracias por iluminar mis días en semejante forma. Dicho esto, cierro un ciclo para continuar con otro. Como recordarán, en este fic Temperance Brennan es una agente que ha sido reclutada para descubrir y detener a un criminal que la ha contratado como su asistente personal después de que ella le salvó la vida. Pues bien, les dejo con el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste porque después de una severa falta de inspiración… En fin, sigan leyendo! Y como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde un pequeño punto en la Ciudad de México! Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente llegó con un inmenso sol iluminando Washington D.C. Temperance Brennan se había levantado muy temprano para empezar su jornada laboral bajo las ordenes de Christopher Morrison-Baker. En verdad no sabía cómo serían las cosas pero estaba segura de encontrar la evidencia suficiente para encerrarlo tras las rejas. Salió temprano de casa para tomar su acostumbrado café matutino antes de llegar a la mansión de su nuevo jefe. Sabía que desde ese momento estaba sola. No podía contar con Ángela en algunos días porque primero debía adaptarse al ambiente laboral en el que se desempeñaría y claro, sin levantar alguna sospecha que pudiera delatarla como agente encubierta.

Mientras se dirigía a la mansión, vino a su mente un recuerdo doloroso: La muerte de sus padres. En efecto, ellos hubieran estado orgullosos de ella pero no por trabajar para el FBI sino por su extremada inteligencia y por haber sido una estudiante modelo. Finalmente ella tendría que mantener su pantalla frente a ellos también. Para ellos tal vez ella hubiera sido una brillante científica o la mejor antropóloga del país pero en el fondo ella se hubiera convertido en lo que es hoy: la mejor agente de una de las agencias más importantes del país de las cintas y las estrellas. Pero la fatalidad había llegado a su vida en un día como ese. Ella había salido de su casa muy temprano para dirigirse a la biblioteca más cercana. Si algo le gustaba hacer era leer todo libro que llegara a sus manos. Había puesto su móvil en modo silencioso porque además de que no podía hacer ningún ruido en ese lugar, no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras disfrutaba de una placentera lectura. Pasó todo el día entre libros. Al salir del lugar, descubrió que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas a lo largo del día. Provenían de un número desconocido, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Al acercarse a su casa pudo escuchar el sonido de varias sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas. Se preguntaba qué había pasado pero al seguir caminando se dio cuenta de que su casa estaba custodiada por varios oficiales. Quiso entrar pero le impidieron la entrada ya que era considerada la escena del crimen. Ella les indicó que vivía ahí con sus padres. Ellos le dieron la triste noticia. Sus padres habían sido víctimas de un ladrón que al verse descubierto y acorralado por ellos los asesinó. Su mundo entero se vino abajo. Ellos eran su razón de ser y ahora se encontraba completamente sola en el mundo. Quiso entrar a verlos pero ya se habían llevado los cadáveres al laboratorio para realizar las autopsias. Cuando tuvo que reconocerlos rompió en un llanto sin igual. Finalmente, juró ante sus tumbas que se convertiría en la mejor agente del FBI y que detendría a todos los delincuentes que pudiera en memoria de ellos.

Brennan había cumplido cabalmente su promesa hasta ese día. Aquella tragedia había forjado su carácter y ayudado a desarrollar todas sus habilidades. Pero ahora debía volver a la realidad ya que había llegado a su destino. Nuevamente se acercó para tocar el timbre. Acto seguido escuchó la misma voz con acento europeo que el día anterior:

_-Buenos días Srita. Brennan. Pase por favor._

En aquel instante se abrió el enrejado mientras ella sonreía a la cámara que la observaba. Ella atravesó nuevamente el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

_-Bienvenida Srita. Brennan. Como usted trabajará para el señor como su asistente personal, me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es John Desantis y estaré apoyándola en lo que necesite._

_-Muchas gracias Sr. Desantis. _–Respondió Brennan con cortesía

_-Por favor, llámeme John. _–Contestó el mayordomo al ver la amabilidad de la joven.

_-Está bien John. Y por favor, llámeme Temperance. _–Dijo ella al notar la disposición de John para con ella. Tal vez el podría ser una persona de gran utilidad para sus planes. Finalmente, él prosiguió:

_-De acuerdo Temperance. Ahora por favor sígame. El señor la espera en su despacho._

Ambos se encaminaron para encontrarse con el dueño de la casa. Al llegar, Christopher volteó a la puerta mientras le decía:

_-Vaya que eres puntual Temperance! Posees la virtud de la puntualidad, como si fueras inglesa. _–Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para acercarse a ella.

_-Me gusta llegar a tiempo a todas partes pero gracias por el cumplido señor. _–Respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras entraba John tras ella. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al tener a Christopher justo frente a ella con semblante serio mientras él decía:

_-En qué quedamos ayer Temperance? _

Ella bajó un poco la mirada. Segundos más tarde, la levantó para decir con timidez: _-Perdón. Gracias por el cumplido… Christopher._

Su nuevo jefe le dio un efusivo abrazo mientras reía alegremente: _-Así me gusta! Ahora bien, ya desayunaste?_

_-Tomé una taza de café hace rato. _–Respondió ella al cuestionamiento. Al escuchar la respuesta, Christopher movió la cabeza dando a entender su malestar:

_-No, no, no. Eso no es un desayuno. John, por favor llévale un poco de fruta y de pan al comedor. Enseguida iremos para allá._

Brennan no se sentía a gusto en esa situación. Él se estaba portando muy amable con ella y eso no era parte de su plan así que le respondió: _-No es necesario. Con el café estoy bien._

Christopher empezaba a desesperarse al ver la terquedad de su nueva asistente personal: _-A ver. Necesitas alimentarte bien así que desde hoy desayunarás conmigo todos los días. Bueno excepto en tus días libres. _

_-Creo que eso es demasiado. _–Temperance ya no sabía como zafarse de ese compromiso pero Christopher Morrison-Baker no desistiría en convencerla.

_-Ya te dije que te debo la vida así que esto es poco comparado con lo que tú hiciste por mí. Venga vamos al comedor porque muero de hambre._

Temperance se sentía demasiado rara en esa situación así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Era la primera vez que estando infiltrada alguien se comportaba con ella de esa manera. Además, ella no necesitaba comer ya que prácticamente toda su vida se había mantenido bien con una taza de café por las mañanas. Ahora, literalmente debía tener un desayuno completo. Mientras comían, Christopher le comenzó a explicar más sobre el trabajo que desempeñaría desde ese momento:

_-Como te dije ayer, tú serás mi asistente personal. Te encargarás de llevar en orden mi agenda, mis compromisos y me ayudarás a supervisar las importaciones y exportaciones que realicemos así como sus respectivos traslados. Hay mucha gente que trabaja para mí porque si hay algo que me gusta hacer es ayudar a la gente porque sé perfectamente lo que es empezar desde cero e ir subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a ser el hombre que soy ahora._

_-Yo pensé que todo esto lo habías heredado de tus padres. _–Un poco de información no le caería nada mal a su investigación.

Christopher bebió un poco de café y mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Temperance dijo: _-Mi padre era un inmigrante italiano. Al llegar a los Estados Unidos conoció a una linda jovencita y se casó con ella. Ellos me enseñaron el valor del trabajo. Mi padre quería ser un triunfador pero nunca tuvo las oportunidades que yo he tenido para ser lo que soy y tener lo que tengo. _

Y ahora el plan de Temperance seguía avanzando: _-Yo también quiero superarme. Quiero estudiar para ser la mejor, para ser alguien en la vida._

Christopher la miró con ternura por unos segundos. Admiraba a esa jovencita a la que le debía la vida así que estaba dispuesto ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera: _-De acuerdo. Por lo pronto, te voy a dejar una tarea: Deberás estudiar uno o dos idiomas. Como recordarás algunos de nuestros clientes son extranjeros y en algunas ocasiones deberás reunirte con ellos._

_-Está bien. Investigaré donde puedo estudiar desde hoy. _–Pero en el fondo Temperance Brennan tenía una gran habilidad para aprender idiomas. Sabía inglés, español, francés, italiano, alemán, ruso y un poco de mandarín. En este caso, debía fingir que debía aprender algún idioma. Pero rápidamente se concentró en lo que Morrison-Baker le contestó:

_-Así me gusta. Por lo pronto, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar iremos a dar un paseo. _

_-Un paseo? _–Eso había sorprendido a Temperance. Suponía que trabajarían en su mansión o en alguna oficina.

_-Alguna vez has ido a Baltimore? _–Dijo Christopher mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a Brennan para ayudarla a hacer la misma acción. Ella le respondió:

_-No. La verdad es que nunca he ido a ese lugar. _–Y lo que acababa de decir era verdad. En su vida había visitado aquel sitio puesto que todos sus viajes habían sido al extranjero y no había tenido tiempo de realizar algún viaje por las carreteras de su propio hogar.

_-Bueno, ese será el lugar que más visitarás puesto que ahí se encuentra prácticamente nuestro centro de operaciones. _–Dijo él mientras se dirigían al garaje para comenzar su travesía.

Temperance se asombró al ver frente a ella un Ferrari California. La joven no podía creer lo que observaba ante sus ojos. Era claro que no sabía de autos pero lo que sí sabía es que ese era un automóvil hermoso y fabuloso. Pocas cosas podrían asombrar a Temperance Brennan y esa había sido una de ellas. De pronto observó que su jefe la estaba esperando dentro del coche:

_-Vamos! Súbete o se nos va a hacer tarde. Serán como 45 minutos de travesía pero no quiero llegar muy tarde. _

Brennan de inmediato subió a aquel automóvil. Christopher emprendió el camino para dirigirse al Puerto de Baltimore, ubicado en el estado de Maryland. En el trayecto, ambos platicaban sobre el paisaje pero ella no quería hablar en aquel instante. Solo quería aprenderse el camino del trayecto por si necesitaba ir sola en alguna ocasión. Como siempre, su astucia se manifestaba en todo momento. De pronto, sonó el móvil de Christopher. Él observó el número y contestó:

_-Qué pasa John?... De verdad?... Eso fue lo que te dijo?... No lo puedo creer!... Gracias John._

_-Creo que recibiste una buena noticia. _–Dijo Temperance al ver la alegría que iluminaba el rostro de Christopher.

_-Si! La mejor de todas las noticias! Pero en este momento solo debemos preocuparnos por el trabajo: _-Contestó Christopher mientras estacionaba el automóvil en Inner Harbor, el puerto más famoso de la región. Temperance podía observar una maravillosa vista. Había turistas por todas partes, restaurantes, comercios, museos, centros de entretenimiento.

_-Vaya! Esto es sorprendente! Nunca me imaginé algo así. Pensé en algo un poco más… antiguo. _–Respondió la agente al terminar de examinar rápidamente los alrededores.

_-De hecho así era pero el gobierno lo acaba de modernizar para atraer más turismo a esta región. Desde este puerto sale o llega toda nuestra mercancía. Acompáñame por aquí._

Ambos se apartaron de los turistas para dirigirse a un gran almacén. Temperance se sorprendió al ver semejante lugar. Había como 300 personas trabajando en el almacén. Mientras unos se encargaban de guardar la mercancía, otros se disponían a subirla a la embarcación para enviarla a su destino. De pronto, ambos subieron a una tarima mientras Christopher decía con voz fuerte:

_-Hey Señores! Necesito un poco de su atención por favor!_

Todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí se acercaron respondiendo al llamado del nuevo jefe de Temperance.

_-Buenos días a todos! El día de hoy tengo el enorme placer de presentarles a Temperance Brennan. A partir de este momento deberán tratarla con respeto y enseñarle todo lo que deba saber. Ella es mi nueva asistente personal. Así que espero se comporten como la gente decente que son. Eso es todo por el momento. Vuelvan a su trabajo. Buen día señores!_

Mientras Christopher dejaba sola a su acompañante por un momento, Temperance veía a todos los empleados y de verdad no parecían malas personas. Al contrario, de inmediato querían mostrarle todo lo que hacían en ese lugar. Junto a ella se acercó un hombre maduro que le dijo con singular alegría:

_-Bienvenida a la familia Temperance! Mi nombre es Gustav Bertinolli. Soy la persona que está a cargo de todos los embarques en este lugar._

_-Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Bertinolli. _–Respondió Brennan mientras estrechaban sus manos.

_-Por favor bambina! Puedes decirme Gustav. Ése es mi nombre de pila! Como podrás ver, mucha gente trabaja en este lugar y como asistente personal de Christopher, deberás conocer y tratar a todos por igual. _–Dijo mientras daban un pequeño recorrido por el almacén.

_-Será difícil al principio pero pondré todo mi empeño. Qué es todo lo que hacen en este lugar? _–Dijo ella conforme avanzaban y ella observaba cada uno de los procesos que realizaba el personal que ahí laboraba.

_-Aquí es donde concentramos todo lo que enviamos a distintas partes del mundo. Tenemos clientes en Rusia, Inglaterra, España, Irán, China, Japón, entre otros. De igual forma, todo lo que importamos llega a este puerto. Al llegar aquí los enviamos a sus destinos finales. _

_-Y se puede saber qué es lo que reciben y envían? _–Temperance sabía que tenía que sacarle la mayor información posible ya que no quería demorar en atrapar a Christopher Morrison-Baker. Entonces pudo escuchar de voz de Gustav:

_-Mira bambina, recibimos alimentos, vinos, licores, artículos de vestir… lo que sea. Desde libros hasta animales._

_-Animales? _–Respondió ella simulando asombro para después continuar:_ -Eso es algo bastante complicado no?_

_-Dependiendo del tipo de animales. Por ejemplo, una vez hicimos un servicio para un circo bastante famoso. Debíamos traer 3 elefantes desde Hong Kong hacía acá. Fue una misión… bastante interesante._

Temperance notó que Gustav sonreía pícaramente. Como si se hubiera acordado de una travesura. En ese instante, uno de los trabajadores le llamó y dejó sola a Brennan por unos minutos. Ella aprovechó la situación para dar una mirada minuciosa a todos los rincones del almacén. Así pudo ver cómo era el proceso de envío y recibimiento de la mercancía. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrir cada caja de embarque para ver si en alguna traía algún tipo de arma o algo con lo que pudiera inculpar y atrapar a Christopher. Sin embargo, guardó su curiosidad para otro momento.

De pronto pudo notar que Christopher le hacía algunas señales para que se acercara hasta donde él se encontraba. Al llegar le comentó:

_-Se ve que es muy interesante todo lo que pasa por aquí. Muero por seguir aprendiendo._

_-Tranquila Temperance _-Dijo Christopher al notar el entusiasmo de Temperance por realizar un buen trabajo: _-Recuerda que hay más tiempo que vida. Pero ahora es momento de que me acompañes. Tenemos una reunión muy importante._

_-Qué? Pero no estoy preparada! _–Pero en el fondo lo estaba perfectamente. Estaba preparada para participar oficialmente como su asistente personal pero debía guardar las apariencias para no echar a perder su trabajo como agente encubierta: -_Ni siquiera sé con quién va a ser, ni de qué se trata. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para comprar una agenda en la que pueda anotar todas tus citas, compromisos, reuniones, etc. Eso es lo primero que quiero hacer para poder ser una buena asistente._

Christopher comenzó a reir al ver cómo Temperance se ponía nerviosa pero únicamente rodó los ojos para decirle: _-Está bien. Si así lo deseas, puedes ir a algunas de las tiendas de los alrededores para comprar lo que necesites. Así que creo que ha llegado el momento de darte esto. _–En ese momento él le entregó una tarjeta de crédito: _-Tiene crédito ilimitado a tu nombre para que puedas pagar todo lo que te haga falta. _

_-No es necesario Christopher. Yo puedo pagarlo con mi salario. _–Respondió ella con autosuficiencia.

_-Escucha bien. Habrá veces en que tú te harás cargo de algunos negocios mientras yo me ocupo de otros y deberás hacer algún gasto fuerte o de improviso. Así que por favor no te preocupes y utilízala como creas conveniente._

A Temperance no le quedó más remedio que aceptar: _-Está bien. Entonces dónde debo verte para la reunión? Debo comprar algo de ropa para vestir adecuadamente?_

_-No te preocupes por ello. Dentro de 2 horas te veo en el restaurante que está junto al embarcadero. _

_-De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces. _

Mientras Christopher se quedaba en el almacén, Temperance salía del mismo para dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Al mismo tiempo se había quedado pensando en las palabras de su objetivo. Él le había dado a entender que tenía otro tipo de negocios que debía atender personalmente. Esos negocios eran los que debía investigar. También se sorprendió por el detalle de la tarjeta de crédito pero con ello aprovecharía para investigar las cuentas bancarias tanto personales de Christopher como las relacionadas con sus negocios. Finalmente, descubrió que Inner Harbor era un hermoso lugar. Pero lo que tenía que hacer era buscar lo que le hiciera falta para la reunión que estaba por presenciar. Tenía que poner todos sus instintos en alerta para ver con quién se reunía, de qué se iba a hablar, a qué acuerdos iban a llegar, entre otras cosas. Mientras más información tuviera a la brevedad, más pronto encerraría a Christopher tras las rejas.

Se encontró con una tienda de electrónica donde adquirió una Palm Treo Pro. Sabía que comprar una igual a la que tenía le ayudaría a disimular el gasto pero en realidad usaría su propia Palm que estaba enlazada a la computadora de su ángel guardián. Así que su nueva adquisición la guardaría para cuando hiciera falta o para algún contratiempo. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya debía marcharse para estar a tiempo en su primera reunión como asistente del flamante Christopher Morrison-Baker.

Al llegar al restaurante buscó con la mirada a su jefe localizándolo en una de las mesas al fondo junto a un ventanal con vista al embarcadero:

_-Ya estoy aquí. Creí que la persona con la que te reunirías ya estaría aquí. _–Dijo Brennan mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a Christopher y tomaba asiento en la mesa.

_-No te preocupes. Acaba de llegar. _–Respondió él mientras se levantaba de su asiento para recibir a su acompañante.

Temperance sintió el gran impulso de voltear hacia la entrada. Ahí se encontraba únicamente un joven que con paso lento se acercó hacia ellos. Temperance quería desaparecer en ese momento de la faz de la tierra. Habiendo tantos hombres en el universo tenía que ser él. Christopher de inmediato se acercó para darle un efusivo abrazo:

_-Seeley! Por fin llegaste! Qué tal el viaje? _

_-Algo cansado pero afortunadamente ya estoy aquí. _–Contestó aquel joven mientras correspondía al efusivo abrazo de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Segundos después, él le dijo mientras señalaba a Temperance:

_-Mira, quiero presentarte a mi asistente. Ella es Temperance Brennan._

Brennan levantó el rostro que tenía pegado al menú del restaurante al escuchar su nombre. Al verse a los ojos Seeley dijo con asombro:

_-Tú?_

Temperance sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar más. Ahora debía hallar la forma de salir de semejante embrollo antes de verse descubierta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues sí! Seeley Booth ha aparecido por fin para complicarle un poco las cosas a nuestra agente encubierta. Sigan haciendo apuestas o platíquenme sus teorías! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo y les prometo no volver a desaparecerme demasiado tiempo. El diplomado termina a finales de septiembre así que espero ponerme a escribir en cualquier tiempo libre que tenga (que a estas alturas… es bastante pequeñito!).**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Y si quieren amenazar pueden hacerlo en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	4. Sensaciones Inesperadas

**HELLO! Hay algo que tengo que confesarles. Últimamente hay una trilogía de libros que me tienen completamente obsesionada. Hablo de "The Hunger Games", que como sabrán en próximos días (por lo menos en México y EU) se estrenará en cine. Pues bien, estoy que brinco de felicidad porque mi adorado hermano se ganó pases para la premiere de la movie! Por tal motivo, he decidido como regalo adelantarles el nuevo capítulo de este fic. El final del capítulo anterior nos ha dejado a todos con ganas de saber qué pasará ahora que Temperance Brennan se ha encontrado con Seeley Booth. Agradezco de todo corazón que me sigan acompañando a pesar de que este fic se pasó mucho tiempo en hiatus por los motivos que ya conocen. Bueno, los dejo con este nuevo cap que ojalá sea de su agrado. Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México, una tributo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban levemente. Su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. Ese era el sentir de Temperance Brennan al ver a aquel joven. Aquel joven con el que Christopher Morrison-Baker y ella se encontrarían. Y ahora estaba frente a ella, tan apuesto como la primera vez que se vieron. La primera vez que… No podía pensar en ello. Debía actuar rápidamente para salir del problema en el que se había metido sin querer. Las palabras de Christopher fueron claras:

_-Mira, quiero presentarte a mi asistente. Ella es Temperance Brennan._

Y a ella no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Él se sorprendió al verla:

_-Tú?_

El cerebro de Temperance Brennan se puso a trabajar a marcha forzada. Ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y le extendió la mano para saludarlo:

_-Mucho gusto Sr…?_

_-Booth. Seeley Booth. _–Respondió el joven con amabilidad. Sin embargo, la miraba con curiosidad mientras le decía: _-Pero… no nos conocemos de alguna parte?_

Temperance debía guardar calma y responder con seguridad: _-No lo creo. Estoy segura que lo recordaría si así hubiera sido Sr. Booth_

_-Seeley. Por favor llámame Seeley. _–Contestó el joven con una linda sonrisa mientras él y Christopher tomaban asiento.

_-Es una alegría tenerte aquí Seeley. _–Dijo Christopher _-Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado y en el que te he extrañado demasiado._

_-Yo también te he extrañado. Siento una inmensa alegría al estar nuevamente en mi hogar. _–Respondió Seeley ante la mirada atenta de Temperance, quien quería salir inmediatamente de ese lugar pero del cual no podía escapar.

Mientras veían el menú para decidir lo que cada quien iba a pedir, Christopher mencionó: _-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste pero todo ha seguido su curso. El negocio va viento en popa y creo que ahora va a ir mejor ya que tengo el apoyo de Temperance._

Seeley volteó a ver a Temperance mientras decía: _-Supongo que lo has ayudado mucho verdad?_

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa: _-La verdad es que no. Hoy es mi primer día trabajando con Christopher._

Seeley Booth miró incrédulo a Christopher quien simplemente asintió en silencio. Entonces Seeley expresó: _-Vaya! Esto sí que es una novedad. _–Y dirigiéndose a Christopher continuó: _-Pues creo que ahora tendrás dos personas apoyándote. No crees?_

Ahora Christopher era el incrédulo: _-Eso significa que… Que ya no regresarás a Italia?_

_-No. He estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar y quiero recuperar el tiempo que pasé del otro lado del mundo. He venido para quedarme. _–Christopher abrazó a Seeley ante la mirada atónita de Temperance Brennan. Eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada porque eso podía ser perjudicial para sus planes. Sin embargo, para Christopher Morrison-Baker, esa era la mejor noticia que podía haber escuchado en mucho tiempo:

_-No sabes la alegría que me da escucharte hablar así. Con tu ayuda y la de Temperance muy pronto podré retirarme._

_-A qué te refieres Christopher? _–Ahora era Brennan la que estaba sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-A nada… Pensamientos locos. Pero como ves Seeley? Verdad que Temperance es una preciosura? _

Seeley se quedó mirando fijamente a Temperance: _-En toda la extensión de la palabra. Aunque… todavía tengo una duda: En verdad no nos conocimos antes?_

Temperance empezó a reír provocando que Seeley la mirara con extrema atención: _-No lo creo! Yo nunca he salido del país y tú eres una persona que ha vivido mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Tal vez me estás confundiendo con otra mujer._

_-Tal vez… Bien dicen que en el mundo hay 7 personas parecidas a uno. _–Respondió Seeley Booth mientras Christopher los veía a ambos.

_-También he escuchado ese dicho. No lo creía pero ahora que dices que has visto a uno de mis dobles tal vez sea verdad. _–Temperance quería convencerlo de que era la primera vez que se veían aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

_-Seguramente. _–Respondió Seeley un poco pensativo. Nada le quitaba de la mente que a ella la había conocido antes.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan empezaba a sudar frío. Estaba nerviosa. Y todo ese nervio era provocado por el joven que estaba a su lado. Seeley Booth. Por qué el destino se encargaba de ponerlo frente a ella después de lo que había ocurrido?. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse tranquila para que no la descubriera así que continuó con la conversación: _-Pero ahora yo tengo una pregunta: Si Seeley ha vivido en Italia, cómo es que se conocen?_

Christopher fue ahora el que tomó la palabra: _-Eso es fácil Temperance. Resulta que Seeley es… _-Y después de dar un breve suspiro responde: _-Es mi ahijado. Lo conozco desde que nació. Su madre era una amiga muy querida que falleció cuando él tenía 7 años. Desde entonces me he encargado de su educación._

Ahora es Seeley el que continúa: _-Así es. Nunca voy a tener como pagarle a Christopher todo lo que tuvo que hacer para enviarme a los mejores colegios de Europa para que tuviera una excelente educación._

Christopher miraba con ternura a Seeley. Sabía que haría lo que fuera por ese joven: _-No tienes nada qué agradecer Seeley. Prácticamente eres mi única familia así que no iba a dejar que te convirtieras en un don nadie. _

_-Eso habla muy bien de ti Christopher. _–Respondió Brennan mientras le esbozaba una linda sonrisa a ambos.

_-Y es así como quiero ayudarte Temperance. Además de que nunca voy a poder pagarte lo que hiciste por mí. Te debo la vida y siempre voy a estar agradecido y en deuda contigo._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Preguntó sorprendido el joven Booth.

Christopher miró al joven y simplemente respondió: _-A que ella me salvó la vida cuando un tipejo quiso hacerme daño. _

Temperance se sintió incomoda así que con un poco de pena le dijo: _-No fue nada. Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo. Solo que me tocó estar en la hora y momento precisos._

Seeley tomó la mano de la joven y dando una ligera caricia la acercó a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso: _-Entonces yo también estoy en deuda contigo Temperance. Lo que has hecho por… mi padrino no tiene precio._

La joven agente no se esperaba eso así que lentamente movió su mano hacia donde estaba con anterioridad mientras le decía un poco apenada: _-En verdad no fue nada. Es por ello que me ofreció trabajo como su asistente personal._

_-Sabes que soy un desorganizado de lo peor así que sé que ella podrá ayudarme! Y a ti también por supuesto!_ –Respondió Christopher con singular alegría.

Las horas pasaron y de pronto ya se había hecho de noche. Temperance tomó nota mental de toda la información de la relación que había entre Seeley Booth y Chistopher Morrison-Baker. Éste último había enviado al pequeño Seeley al extranjero para que pudiera estudiar y poder tener un mejor futuro. Christopher viajaba a Europa en las vacaciones para disfrutar juntos de diversos lugares. Es por ello que su relación era muy especial. Temperance pudo darse cuenta que en verdad parecían padre e hijo. Mientras su jefe pagaba la cuenta, Brennan decidió esperar afuera del restaurante para emprender el camino a Washington. Necesitaba distraerse así que decidió mirar las luces que iluminaban el muelle. Había puesto toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la mente fría. De pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

_-Así que Temperance Brennan… Creo que esos ojos azules son inolvidables._

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Seeley. No quería que se diera cuenta que su cercanía la perturbaba así que recuperando la compostura siguió su propio juego pero mostrando una sonrisa: _-Inolvidables? En mi caso así es porque los veo todos los días al mirarme en el espejo!_

Seeley Booth la miró fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera encontrar en ellos la respuesta a muchas preguntas: _-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. _

Brennan quería desaparecer en ese momento en el que él se acercaba más a ella por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y respondió con seriedad: _-De verdad que no sé a qué te refieres Seeley._

_-Me refiero a que tu mirada es muy especial. Tus ojos brillan con gran intensidad. Y eso es algo que no he podido olvidar. _–Las palabras de Seeley hacían vibrar a la joven agente pero ella trataba de mantener la cordura:

_-Seeley… No sé qué te ha hecho "mi doble" pero de verdad que esta es la primera vez que te veo._

Booth alzó sus brazos para acercarla más a él ante la mirada ansiosa de la joven: _-Estás segura de ello? _-Temperance Brennan comenzó a sudar frío al notar que su rostro y que sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos: _-Porque yo podría jurar que tú y yo…_

_-Listo! Vámonos a casa! Estoy muy cansado y ya es tarde. _–La voz de Christopher hizo que ambos dieran pasos hacia atrás separándose inevitablemente.

Temperance Brennan sintió cómo fue salvada por la campana. Seeley estaba invadiendo su espacio de una forma bastante inquietante para ella. Sabía que tenía que serenarse para no echar a perder su pantalla ante su objetivo. Los tres subieron al Ferrari California para regresar a Washington. Seeley y Christopher platicaban mientras Temperance los escuchaba atentamente en el asiento trasero. Al llegar a la casa de Christopher, una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a la joven pero no se esperaba lo que estaba por escuchar en voz de su jefe:

_-Ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que te quedes aquí Temperance._

Ella no quería "dar molestias" pero en verdad necesitaba salir de ahí para empezar a pensar como seguiría con sus planes ahora que Seeley Booth había entrado en escena: _-No te preocupes por mí. Todavía alcanzo el último viaje del tren subterráneo. Así que me despido de ustedes. Hasta mañana Christopher. Fue un gusto haberte conocido Seeley._

Seeley Booth se acercó a Temperance y le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que se dirigiera a la salida: _-Aguarda. Como mi padrino está cansado qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa hasta dejarte sana y salva. Y aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos más a fondo ya que por lo que veo trabajaremos juntos._

A Temperance Brennan, la agente secreta más serena de todo el FBI, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras del recién llegado pero logró juntar todas sus fuerzas para exclamar: _-Te lo agradezco Seeley pero no es necesario. Además, tu acabas de llegar de un largo viaje y también debes descansar._

_-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Seeley. _-Interrumpió Christopher mientras le daba las llaves del Ferrari a su ahijado:_ -Deja que te lleve para que me quede más tranquilo puesto que no quieres quedarte aquí._

Con voz débil ella terminó de luchar consigo misma para rendirse: _-Está bien._

A Temperance no le quedó más remedio que despedirse amablemente de su jefe para salir acompañada de aquel joven que la perturbaba. Ambos se subieron nuevamente al Ferrari. Después de que él se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad y en un movimiento inesperado, ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y expresó:

_-Bueno, basta por el día de hoy. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no es necesario. Que descanses. _

Seeley pudo ver como ella salió rápidamente del automóvil. Quiso ir tras ella inmediatamente pero su cinturón de seguridad le impidió brevemente el seguirla. Ella caminó lo más rápido posible para deshacerse de él pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió como alguien jalaba de su brazo obligándola a voltearse. Lo único que se encontró fueron los hermosos ojos marrones de él, unos ojos que brillaban de una forma muy especial. Por un momento quedó hipnotizada ante ellos pero se compuso rápidamente para exclamar con enojo:

_-Qué rayos te pasa!_

_-Te dije que te llevaría a tu casa así que si tiene que ser en taxi, en tren o en lo que sea, así será. _–Respondió un serio Seeley Booth. Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que intimidaron a Brennan así que ella se tranquilizó un poco y le respondió:

_-Perdóname pero no es necesario Seeley. Yo puedo llegar sola hasta mi casa._

Al verla más tranquila, él la soltó del brazo y también respondió más calmado: _-Por favor Temperance. Déjame acompañarte… O acaso huyes de mí porque te caigo mal?_

_-No. No es eso. Desde que murieron mis padres en un accidente automovilístico he estado sola y he sabido cuidarme muy bien. _–Dijo Brennan mientras bajaba el rostro para evitar que Seeley Booth se diera cuenta que aquellas palabras eran más para ella que para él.

_-Pero ya no estás sola. Dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo._ –Contestó Booth mientras hacía que ella lo volviera a mirar a los ojos para inspirarle un poco de confianza.

_-Eso es imposible. Prácticamente tú serías también mi jefe. _–Temperance no quería flaquear en aquellos momentos en los que hubiera querido decirle la verdad a Seeley… Aquella verdad que no podía revelar por nada del mundo. Por eso trataba de concentrarse para no echar a perder toda su misión. Por su parte, Seeley Booth quería que ella se sintiera a gusto a su lado porque de qué otra manera podrían trabajar juntos:

_-No Temperance. Ambos seríamos mano derecha de mi padrino. Yo no vengo a usurpar tu puesto ni nada por el estilo. Por favor déjame ser tu amigo. Y si aún no estás segura, déjame llevarte a tu casa cuando menos._

Aquella joven, que siempre había sido tan ecuánime, tan decidida a no dejarse llevar por nada ni por nadie, terminó por aceptar que Seeley Booth la acompañara hasta su humilde hogar, aquel hogar que en realidad no existía para ella. Se dirigieron hacia la estación del tren subterráneo y sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino llegaron en poco tiempo hasta la casa de Temperance Brennan:

_-Bueno, creo que hemos llegado. _–Dijo ella casi susurrando.

_-Aquí vives? _–Preguntó Seeley Booth intrigado al ver que aquella joven de hermosos ojos azules vivía en uno de los vecindarios más pobres del distrito.

_-Si. Es muy humilde pero me siento segura. _–Temperance Brennan quería ya que todo terminara, que él se marchara y ella pudiera pensar con claridad.

_-Te entiendo. _–Respondió él- _Bueno, creo que debo irme. Ha sido un enorme placer el haberte conocido… _-Dijo después de darle un vistazo a su reloj.

_-Igualmente Seeley._

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras una extraña sensación los invadía. De pronto él esbozó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de su puerta. Ella se quedó observándolo por unos minutos hasta que un taxi aparcó frente a su casa. Temperance observó como Seeley se subía al coche por lo que se dio la vuelta para sacar sus llaves y poder entrar a su casa. En ese momento escuchó su nombre. Al voltear ocurrió lo que menos hubiera podido pensar. Aquel joven estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No pudo reaccionar ante lo que pasó después. Solo pudo sentir el dulce roce de sus labios en los suyos. Se quedó petrificada ante él. Segundos después, él se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

_-Perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo. Si quieres darme una cachetada estás en todo tu derecho pero quería hacerlo… Debía hacerlo. _–Estaba apenado por lo que había hecho así que solo esperaba no haber perjudicado su recién empezada "amistad" con la joven. Por su parte, ella se quedó callada por unos segundos pero de pronto en su rostro se empezó a vislumbrar la furia que Temperance Brennan sentía:

_-Para qué Seeley? Para comprobar si soy la mujer que crees que conociste no sé dónde? Pues déjame decirte algo Seeley Booth! No lo soy! _

Booth miró a la joven y se sintió muy mal: _-Perdóname por favor. No quería incomodarte. Será mejor que me vaya. Que descanses._

Seeley se encaminó hacia el taxi para segundos después partir hacia la casa de Christopher. Temperance se metió de inmediato a su casa. En la soledad y oscuridad de ese lugar, apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Por fin el día había terminado pero ella no lograba estar en paz. Por qué Seeley Booth tuvo que aparecer en su vida nuevamente? Por qué tuvo que mencionar lo que expresaban sus ojos? Por qué tuvo que besarla? Ese beso la había tomado por sorpresa así que tuvo que reunir todo el valor para no responder a sus labios. No podía o su pantalla se hubiera ido al demonio. Aquel beso la había hecho sentirse vulnerable y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Lo malo es que ambos empezarían a trabajar juntos. Lo único que quería era descubrir los delitos de Christopher y desaparecer de su vida rápidamente… como lo había hecho en el pasado. En ese momento, no tuvo fuerzas para nada más. Solo se acostó en su cama para caer de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, a pocos kilómetros de ahí, un joven se seguía preguntando si había hecho lo correcto. Besar a Temperance Brennan lo había llevado al cielo. Había seguido su instinto al besarla mientras estaba desprevenida. Necesitaba saber si ella era aquella mujer que conoció 3 años atrás en un viaje a Inglaterra. Sabía que dos personas podían parecerse pero no podían ser como dos gotas de agua a menos que fueran gemelas. Pero Temperance lo inquietaba. Era exactamente igual a la joven que lo había abandonado. El mismo rostro, la misma sonrisa, el mismo color de ojos, la misma textura de sus labios… Estaba delirando. Aún seguía dolido con Danielle. Se había enamorado como un loco de ella pero solo había sido su juguete en turno. Por primera vez se había enamorado de una mujer y ella lo había traicionado de una forma que jamás se imaginó. Le destrozó el corazón por completo. El la buscó por cielo, mar y tierra sin lograr encontrarla. Solamente quería una explicación. Con el paso del tiempo se resignó a no volver a verla pero ahora que se encontró con Temperance Brennan, ese amor y dolor lo golpearon nuevamente. Al verla, sintió que el piso se le movía lentamente. Aquella joven era el vivo retrato de aquella otra mujer. Quería desenmascararla en ese momento pero había sido inútil. Él comprendió que se había vuelto loco porque no había nada que desenmascarar. Pero al notar como ella lo evitaba, las dudas surgieron nuevamente. Fue por ello que insistió en llevarla a su casa. Quería estar a solas con ella. Quería intimidarla para que aceptara que ella era en realidad Danielle. Por eso la besó… bueno, en realidad quería saber si de esa manera, Danielle aparecería frente a él pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Decidió en ese momento dejar el pasado atrás. Danielle había desaparecido para siempre y a partir del día siguiente Temperance Brennan sería su compañera de trabajo. Tal vez el destino la había puesto ahí para que de una vez por todas sacara de su corazón ese amor maldito que llevaba arrastrando desde años atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finalmente ya saben qué papel tiene Seeley Booth en esta historia aunque espero hayan leído entre líneas… :D Por otra parte, poco a poco en el transcurso de la historia sabrán que fue lo que pasó en realidad entre Seeley y Temperance. Es mejor si se va revelando la verdad despacito no creen? Espero no tardar en actualizar.**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Y si quieren amenazar o ver cómo me fue en la premiere de "The Hunger Games" pueden hacerlo en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	5. Trabajando con la Confianza

**HELLO! Hace una semana fuimos partícipes de un evento muy especial y esperado por todos los fans de Bones. El nacimiento de Christine Angela fue de lo más… encantador! Creo que esto va a venir a cambiar la dinámica entre Booth y Brennan porque a pesar de que él ya es padre, no tuvo un contacto muy directo con la educación de Parker puesto que no vivía con él. Por otra parte, la noticia de que tendremos octava temporada me tiene muy emocionada y a la expectativa de lo que puede venir en el futuro. Pero bueno, entremos en materia. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que está teniendo buena respuesta por parte de ustedes. Debo aclarar que hay algunas personitas que se están dando cuenta de varios detalles que serán importantes para el transcurso de la trama así que creo que poco a poco las cosas irán teniendo sentido. Bueno, los dejo con este nuevo cap que, aunque sea un poco de transición, espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México, les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una nueva mañana llegó a la ciudad de Washington D.C. La ciudad brillaba por los rayos del sol pero en la mente de Temperance Brennan una tormenta se apoderaba de su ser. Por qué cuando todo parecía ir bien en su nueva misión Seeley Booth tenía que aparecer en su vida? Cuando lo conoció se dejó llevar por su galanura, por su caballerosidad, por el brillo de su mirada, por la maravillosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente dentro de ella que nunca podría estar con él. Y menos después de haberlo engañado. Había tratado de no volver a pensar en él desde aquel día en que a su manera se despidió de él. A base de concentración y mucho trabajo en sus misiones lo había logrado pero ahora… Apareció en su vida de una forma que jamás imaginó. Lo había tenido tan cerca de ella… Oler su piel, sentir sus labios, perderse en su mirada. Volver a verlo la había hecho sentir muchas cosas dentro de ella. No sabía si era excitación, emoción, temor, amor… Pero cómo podía saber si estaba enamorada si nunca en la vida se había permitido eso. Era una agente entrenada que había perdido la facultad de amar a alguien cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. A Ángela la quería como una hermana pero cómo saber si lo que Seeley la hizo sentir en el pasado era amor en realidad. Desgraciadamente Temperance sabía que debía tragarse todas sus emociones y seguir con la misión que le había encomendado. Por lo pronto debía levantarse y emprender el viaje hacia su destino, aquel destino que estaba jugando en su contra en ese mismo momento.

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Y la razón era muy simple: No dejaba de pensar en Danielle. Nunca supo su apellido. A duras penas supo su nombre. Desde el momento en que su mirada cruzó con la de ella supo que era la mujer de su vida, que no habría otra mujer a la que pudiera mirar, a la que pudiera amar. Y todo había sido por culpa de un delfín. Aquel día en que visitó el Sea Life London Aquarium nunca pensó que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados. Desgraciadamente ella no era la mujer que él pensaba. Bastaron solo 3 días para amarla y toda una eternidad para buscar la razón por la cual ella lo había engañado. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y tal vez eso había sido lo mejor porque llevaba tres años buscando a un fantasma. Ahora había regresado a su hogar, aquel hogar que le había dolido dejar.

_-En qué piensas hijo? _–Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-En que han cambiado mucho las cosas por aquí. _–Respondió Seeley Booth en el instante en que le servían el desayuno en el comedor.

Christopher tomó asiento a su lado mientras John se dirigía a la cocina para traerle su desayuno: _-Creo que todo sigue igual. Lo único es que tú te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho mientras que yo y toda la banda hemos envejecido. Lo que ahora te pregunto es si estás de acuerdo en la propuesta que te hice._

_-Creo que todavía es muy pronto para hacerme cargo del negocio. Me he preparado mucho pero tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme. _–Confesó Booth después de beber un poco de jugo de zanahoria.

_-Sabes que lo haré Seeley. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida y fue por ello que te envié al extranjero. _–Christopher le respondió con el corazón en la mano.

Seeley miró a su padrino a los ojos para decirle: _-De niño no supe entenderte. Pensaba que no me querías a tu lado pero ahora entiendo que todo lo hiciste para mantenerme a salvo._

_-Así es Seeley. _-Contestó Christopher:_ -Lo que ahora me interesa es que tanto tú como Temperance aprendan a manejar el negocio._

_-Temperance… _-Seeley no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando la dejó en su casa pero en su mente tenía una duda: _-Puedo saber por qué te interesa tanto ayudarla?_

Mientras John le servía el desayuno al dueño de la casa, éste le contestó a Seeley: _-Como bien lo sabes, me gusta apoyar a la gente, quiero que se supere y tenga un mejor futuro para su familia. En su caso, Temperance es una joven que no tiene a nadie, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y por ello ya no pudo seguir estudiando. Además, por ella estoy aquí. A ella le debo ver el sol cada mañana, a ella le debo la vida. Es por ello que quiero ayudarla, quiero apoyarla a que estudie una carrera, a que se desarrolle profesionalmente, que sea alguien en la vida. Darle la oportunidad que la vida le negó hace tiempo._

Seeley Booth sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su padrino: _-Sabes que eres mi ejemplo a seguir verdad?_

Christopher esbozó una gran sonrisa: _-Claro que lo sé! Siempre lo has dicho aunque no lo merezco. Hay cosas que no he debido hacer y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_-Pero sé las razones por las que las has hecho._-Respondió el joven Booth al ver el semblante ahora triste de su padrino.

_-Buenos días a todos! _-En ese instante Temperance apareció frente a sus ojos. Se acercó a Christopher para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Después hizo lo mismo con Seeley como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor exclamó:

_-Lamento un poco la tardanza pero el tren tuvo una avería y estuvimos esperando a que arreglaran el desperfecto. _–Alguna excusa debía dar pero en realidad quería evitar ver a Seeley y más después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

_-No te preocupes Temperance. Le voy a decir a John que te sirva el desayuno. _–Respondió Christopher mientras se disponía a llamar a John pero ella lo interrumpió:

_-No es necesario Christopher. Ya desayuné. _–Al escuchar a la joven, Christopher la miró intentando averiguar en su rostro si decía la verdad.

_-De verdad! _–Dijo ella al ver que su jefe no le creía en lo absoluto.

Christopher dudó de las palabras de la joven así que dejo solos a los dos jóvenes. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que:

_-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó anoche. No debí besarte. _–Seeley se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por el recuerdo de Danielle.

_-Olvídalo por favor Seeley. Eso ya es cosa del pasado. Hay que vivir el presente como si fuera el último día de nuestra existencia. _–Por su parte, Temperance también quería olvidar. Hacer de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir adelante con sus planes.

_-En verdad crees eso? _–Le respondió Booth con singular inquietud.

_-Si. El ahora es lo que importa. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por lo que pasó anoche. Hoy debemos trabajar juntos. _

De pronto, Christopher regresó al comedor mientras John llegaba con una ensalada de frutas y un jugo de naranja para Temperance. Ella no tuvo más remedio que empezar a comer mientras Christopher decía:

_-Bien, el día de hoy Temperance va a revisar los documentos que tengo en el despacho para que se vaya familiarizando con el negocio. Seeley irá conmigo a ver a unos clientes que requieren de nuestros servicios. Espero que no te aburras con tanto papeleo. Ah! Y aprovecha para buscar información sobre escuelas de idiomas. _

_-No te preocupes por mí. Tengo todo el día para leer tus documentos. _–Respondió ella después de beber un sorbo del jugo de naranja.

_-De acuerdo. Entonces, vámonos Seeley. Nos vemos en un rato. _

Temperance asintió mientras terminaba su última porción de fruta. Así fue como vio salir a su jefe y su ahijado. Minutos después, Brennan se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al despacho de Christopher llevando una taza con café recien servido. Parecía que el destino ahora se estaba poniendo de parte de Temperance. Tenía carta abierta para inspeccionar los documentos de Christopher y sus negocios. Sabría que ahí encontraría las pruebas necesarias para descubrir el tráfico de armas en el que estaba involucrado su jefe. Así, tomó asiento en la silla principal del despacho. Observó que solo había un abrecartas encima y su computadora portátil, la cual encendió de inmediato. Asombrada, pudo darse cuenta de que no debía hackear ninguna contraseña para entrar. Pensó que Morrison-Baker le hubiera dado la contraseña en caso de que la tuviera. En este caso se dio cuenta que cualquier persona podría entrar a ver sus documentos. Al ver por fin el fondo de pantalla sintió algo extraño dentro de su ser al ver una imagen de Christopher con Seeley. Al ver sus hermosos ojos volvió a preguntarse el por qué había aparecido justo en ese momento, el por qué había tenido que mentirle de nuevo. Desgraciadamente su profesión le impedía tener una relación formal con alguien. Casarse y tener hijos era algo que estaba fuera de su mente debido a su extraña forma de vida. Sin embargo, al ver a Seeley por primera vez años atrás imaginó una vida a su lado, una vida en la que fuera realmente feliz. Con su mano acarició la pantalla de la computadora justo en la mejilla de Booth. Pero su instinto la hizo volver a su momento actual. Decidió pues, abrir las carpetas de archivos para comenzar a leer. Fue así que descubrió que el negocio de Christopher Morrison-Baker en realidad se llamaba Millenium Exports ya que en un principio únicamente exportaba frutas y verduras que cultivaba un pequeño comerciante. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a importar productos provenientes de Europa para venderlos en la zona turística de Inner Harbor. Fue por ello que decidió poner su almacén y centro de operaciones en ese lugar. Él mismo se encargaba de manejar una pequeña camioneta para transportar la mercancía hacia los embarcaderos. Después, y gracias a su gran carisma, logró hacer un pacto con una embarcación para llevar todo el producto a través del océano hacia tierras europeas. Ahí, rentaba otro camión para llevar la mercancía a su destino final. Como en ocasiones la embarcación tardaba algunos días en regresar a suelo norteamericano aprovechaba el tiempo para conseguir más clientes y comprar artículos que pudiera importar hacia Estados Unidos. Así fue como comenzó la importación de alimentos y esculturas pequeñas. Gracias a todas estas acciones logró crear fuentes de trabajo para mucha gente de su propio distrito que necesitaba llevar alimento a sus hogares. Con el paso del tiempo y con la determinación de salir adelante formó su propia flotilla de transporte: 15 trailers y 8 barcos formaban parte del activo fijo de Millenium Exports. De inmediato por la mente de Temperance apareció una simple idea. Con todo el dinero que había logrado invertir fue que le dio a Seeley la oportunidad de estudiar y de convertirse en el hombre que era en ese momento. También encontró los registros de sus Estados Financieros, los cuales a simple vista parecían no tener ningún problema así como la relación de proveedores y clientes con los que alguna vez había tenido contacto en todo el tiempo que tenía de vida la empresa. Hizo un respaldo de toda la documentación y la guardó en su Palm con la finalidad de enviársela a su ángel guardián para que pudiera ser examinada con calma en las oficinas del FBI. A primera vista no parecía haber ninguna empresa relacionada con el tráfico de armas pero sabía que finalmente Christopher pudo haber cambiado el nombre en el registro. Asimismo, hizo algo que no había hecho antes ya que lo que más deseaba hace tres años era olvidar. Le pidió a su amiga que investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre el joven que aparecía en la imagen que le acaba de enviar. Si antes solo quería olvidar, ahora quería saber de qué manera Seeley Booth estaba involucrado en los negocios de su jefe.

**.**

**.**

De inmediato, a kilómetros de ahí, un sonido interrumpió la comida de una joven. Miró su teléfono y solamente sonrió.

_-Qué pasa? _–Escuchó que le decían con seriedad.

_-No es nada amor. Solo un mensaje del trabajo. _–Respondió la joven mientras depositaba el teléfono en su bolso.

_-Mmmm… Y un mensaje del trabajo te hace esbozar esa sonrisa? _–Contestó el joven que la acompañaba.

_-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tú eres el único que me hace sonreír de verdad. _–La joven decía la verdad pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era desviar la atención de su acompañante.

_-Ya no sé si creerte Ángela. _–Aquel hombre se sentía incómodo con la respuesta de la joven.

_-No me digas eso por favor Jack. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. Eres la razón de mi existir. _–Ángela sabía que amaba a su novio pero su trabajo también era importante para ella. Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente que no podía decirle absolutamente nada.

_-Tú también eres lo más importante para mí Ánge. Te amo pero a veces siento que me mientes acerca de lo que haces. Acaso es algo malo o algo que te avergüenza? _–Jack no quería decir eso pero después de recordar todas las veces en que su novia había evitado decirle algunas cosas de su vida privada no podía sentir más que desconfianza.

_-Por favor Hodgins! Qué crees que soy! Una espía del gobierno? O alguien que se acuesta con otros hombres por dinero? No soy nada de eso. Simplemente soy una artista que trabaja para el Jeffersonian Institute. Y si sonreí cuando recibí el mensaje es porque llegó una pintura desde Paris para su restauración. _–Ángela no quería perder el cariño y confianza de Jack pero había cosas que simplemente él no podía saber.

_-Está bien Ángela. Te creo porque sé que serías incapaz de engañarme. _–Contestó Hodgins mientras le daba un cálido beso a Ángela, quien solo tenía una idea en la mente. Debía darse prisa en analizar toda la información que Temperance le había enviado así como descubrir la vida y obra de ese joven apuesto que aparecía con Christopher Morrison-Baker.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Seeley Booth estaba un poco cansado de acompañar a su padrino con diversos clientes para agendar tiempos de entrega, logística del transporte, envíos y entregas de las mercancías que se importarían y exportarían en los últimos días. Mientras se dirigían a ver al último cliente del día, Morrison-Baker pudo darse cuenta de cómo se sentía Booth:

_-Hubieras preferido quedarte a descansar verdad Seeley? _–Exclamó Christopher mientras dejaba de observar el paisaje. Por su parte, Booth respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante mientras manejaba hacia su próximo destino:

_-No es eso, sino que apenas estoy conociendo y aprendiendo. Sé que no podría hacer los tratos como tú. No tengo la facilidad para ofrecerles algo de calidad a los clientes._

_-Pero la mayoría nos conoce y saben que les damos el mejor servicio posible._ –Christopher no quería que Booth se preocupara más de la cuenta.

_-Lo sé pero cómo podemos atraer nuevos clientes? Yo no podría ponerme en tu lugar. _–Seeley sabía que tenía ciertas aptitudes pero pactar con los clientes era algo con lo que no tenía ninguna habilidad.

_-Entonces creo que Temperance podrá ayudarte con ello. _–Las palabras de Christopher hicieron que Seeley se sintiera un poco consternado:

_-No me digas que ella sabe cerrar tratos y esas cosas por el estilo?_

_-Tal vez no pero me he dado cuenta que ella es como una esponjita que absorbe todo lo que pueda aprender. De cualquier forma, voy a enseñarle a ambos como hacer este trabajo. Así podrán apoyarse mutuamente. _–Respondió Morrison-Baker con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su ahijado.

_-Gracias por todo. Creo que me esforzaré en aprender pero en caso de que no lo logre hacer bien, dejaré que Tempy se encargue de los tratos y yo de la logística en el almacén. _–Así, Seeley Booth pensó que había solucionado el problema pero de pronto solo pudo escuchar una carcajada. Booth lo miró con extrañeza así que Christopher le dijo:

_-Tempy? Eso es algo extraño. _

_-Es que no me acostumbro a decirle Temperance. A veces siento que es muy largo. Entonces creo que Tempy es algo más… Bueno, es más práctico. _–Contestó Booth con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

_-Falta ver qué dice ella. Sin embargo, hay veces en que a través de los radios con los que nos comunicamos nos hablamos en clave. Por ejemplo, yo soy "King". _–Respondió su padrino.

_-Porque eres el rey del negocio? _–Espetó Seeley con singular alegría.

_-Algo por el estilo. Por ejemplo, tú podrías ser "Ranger" o "Boothy" _–Contestó Christopher. Sin embargo, segundos después lanzó una carcajada al ver el rostro atónito de Seeley después de escuchar su próximo apodo.

_-No, no, no. Dejémoslo en "Ranger". "Boothy" no me agrada tanto, suena como si fuera un niño chiquito. _–Dijo Booth rápidamente.

_-Así como no creo que a Temperance le guste que le digas "Tempy". Ya me imagino: "Tempy y Boothy encargados del negocio!". _–Continuó Christopher con sonora carcajada.

_-Ya no sigas por favor. Si me vas a poner un nombre clave prefiero que sea "Ranger". _–Contestó Booth un poco sonrojado después de ver la alegría de su padrino, quien terminó por decir:

_-Está bien. Solo falta que ella escoja su nombre clave. Espero que ya se haya dado una idea de lo que es el negocio con toda la documentación que está en el despacho._

Booth se había quedado callado por un buen rato mientras manejaba. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido a su padrino:

_-Hace cuánto que no la ves? _–Finalmente dijo al notar la tristeza que invadía el rostro de Seeley.

_-Ver? Ver a quién? _–Booth no había puesto mucha atención a las palabras de su padrino.

_-A la joven que tiene atrapados tus pensamientos. _–Christopher no era ningún tonto. Sabía que Seeley estaba pensando en una mujer.

_-No es nadie. Es solo que… Sabes que Temperance es muy parecida a ella? _–Booth necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, a quien poderle decir cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

_-Por eso la confundiste ayer? _–Quería entender un poco su comportamiento al verla el día anterior.

_-Sí. Pensé que era Danielle pero ya me di cuenta que son dos personas completamente distintas. A veces siento que Temperance es una mujer que necesita que la cuiden. Danielle era audaz, valiente, atrevida, nada la detenía. Por fuera parecerían la misma persona pero por dentro son tan diferentes. _–Respondió Seeley mientras estacionaba el auto puesto que ya habían llegado a su destino.

_-Y qué es lo que sientes por… Danielle dijiste verdad? _–Christopher sabía que en el corazón de una persona no se manda pero quería entender a su ahijado.

Seeley se quedó unos segundos en silencio pero después respondió: _-Cuando la conocí pensé que era la mujer de mi vida. Pero así como apareció en mi vida, así desapareció. Fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra por lo que he decidido olvidarla. No tiene caso seguir esperando a un fantasma porque eso es ahora para mí. Un simple recuerdo que quiero olvidar._

_-Espero que pronto lo hagas. Lo malo es que Temperance hará que la recuerdes involuntariamente. _–Contestó su padrino con un susurro.

_-Lo sé pero tengo muy presente que a la que voy a ver diario, con la que voy a trabajar y compartir es Temperance, una joven que me ha sorprendido por la forma en la que ha salido adelante a pesar de no tener a nadie en el mundo. _–Dijo Booth mientras abría la puerta del auto dispuesto a bajar del mismo mientras Christopher hacía lo propio del lado del copiloto y decía:

_-Pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros y a toda la banda. Todos seremos su familia._

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan seguía muy concentrada leyendo los viejos documentos que tenía guardados Christopher en un viejo archivero. De pronto, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Todo está bien Temperance? _–Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a esa voz pero en ese instante la había sobresaltado.

_-Sí, todo está bien. _–Respondió ella ante la pregunta de John.

_-Si necesita algo por favor hágamelo saber. _–Contestó con voz grave mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho pero la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse:

_-Podría hacerle una pregunta John? Usted sabe por qué Christopher decidió pedirme que fuera su asistente personal? _–Necesitaba saber qué había detrás de esa decisión por parte de Morrison-Baker.

John se dio vuelta para mirar a Brennan. Por unos segundos guardó silencio pero después de carraspear ligeramente le respondió: _-Por lo que sé, el señor quiso ofrecerle un empleo y la oportunidad para superarse en agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida aquella noche en que lo querían asaltar._

Temperance Brennan seguía su juego ante él así que con un poco de timidez le dijo: _-Pero si no me conocía en ese momento! Además, jamás en la vida pensé que me ofrecería el puesto de su Asistente Personal. _

Ahora con una pequeña carcajada, aquel hombre de acento europeo le contestó: _-El señor es algo desorganizado y a veces se le olvidan las juntas! o hay que estarle recordando con quién debe verse para alguna cita o compromiso. Creo que él ha visto un enorme potencial en usted y confía que llevará el negocio a otro nivel._

Ella todavía no estaba muy convencida porque finalmente no necesitaba a otra persona para ayudarlo: _-Pero para eso tiene a su ahijado. Él va a heredar el negocio._

_-Así es pero lo que a él le importa es que Seeley se rodee de gente con la que pueda confiar y que lo ayude a seguir o incluso a mejorar todo esto. _–John respondió al interrogatorio de la joven lo más serio posible. Estaba hablando de su patrón y del futuro que Christopher quería para Seeley.

Brennan se le quedó mirando fijamente. Quería seguir indagando más pero prefirió ir con calma así que exclamó: _-La verdad es que todavía tengo mis dudas porque puedo ser su asistente pero aprender a manejar el negocio para apoyar a Seeley es una cosa completamente distinta. No tengo conocimientos en importaciones y exportaciones, ni que leyes las rigen, ni cómo manejar la logística del almacén, de la mercancía…_

_-No se preocupe. _–Prosiguió John: _-Entre todos la apoyaremos tanto a usted como al joven Seeley en todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Pero de momento, yo la voy a ayudar trayéndole una limonada en lo que disfruta de tan… placentera lectura. Con permiso._

Mientras John salía del despacho, Temperance Brennan pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir. Querían que apoyara a Christopher y después a Seeley con el negocio de importaciones y exportaciones. Tal vez era el momento de cambiar de estrategia. Pensaba que con toda la información que le había enviado a Ángela lograría cumplir parte de su cometido en pocos días más pero ahora podía darse cuenta que lo que en realidad querían era que conociera toda la operación del negocio. Fue por ello que no había ninguna contraseña en la computadora, fue por ello que le dejaron ver toda la documentación. Era una prueba para ver qué tanto podían confiar en ella. Por lo que decidió en ese preciso momento que poco a poco trataría de ganarse por completo la confianza tanto de Christopher como de Seeley para que ambos pudieran darse cuenta que podían contar con ella para todo, que era capaz de lo que fuera necesario para beneficio del negocio. Incluso enterrar lo que en realidad sentía por Seeley Booth y tratarlo como lo que era desde ese mismo momento, solo como un objetivo más. Quería que todos vieran en ella a una aliada. Tanto para todos los que saben algo como para los pocos que tienen acceso a información "privilegiada". Y ella había decidido formar parte de este último grupo, costara lo que costara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poco a poco las cosas van a irse aclarando con respecto a la forma en que Brennan y Booth se conocieron con anterioridad. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Ya empecé a escribir el nuevo capítulo pero espero me tengan paciencia porque sigo con el diplomado y porque cuando una movie se me atraviesa en el camino… bueno, tengo debilidad por las películas (y más ahora que viene el periodo de Blockbusters de verano!) así que no desesperen. Subiré el nuevo capítulo cuando lo termine. :D**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Y si quieren amenazar o saber a qué película le estoy haciendo promoción este mes en las redes sociales pueden hacerlo en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	6. Informe del Recuento de los Daños

**HELLO! Sé que me he perdido por un tiempo por el diplomado y el trabajo pero con la celebración de mi cumpleaños la semana pasada (Gracias a brennangirl por las felicitaciones en Twitter!) me llegó un poco la inspiración para seguir escribiendo este fic. Por otra parte, el próximo lunes será el season finale de nuestra serie favorita y con ello empezará la cuenta regresiva para el estreno de la octava temporada, lo cual me tiene muy emocionada. Pues bien, este cap también es un poco de transición pero pongan atención a algo en particular. Como dije anteriormente, ya se están percatando de varios detalles en la historia así que espero que este cap les ayude a confirmar o desechar sus teorías. Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde una Ciudad de México con un clima de locura, esta cinéfila fiestera les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Temperance Brennan había decidido cambiar de táctica. Su objetivo era volverse indispensable para Christopher Morrison-Baker y su ahijado Seeley Booth. Poco a poco ambos se habían dado cuenta de cómo funcionaba Millenium Exports así que pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos. Para Temperance Brennan esto se estaba volviendo un suplicio porque no podía evitar perderse en los ojos del joven heredero de los negocios de Morrison-Baker. Por otra parte, Seeley Booth también ocultaba algo, algo que no quería que nadie supiera por el momento. Deseaba ocultar la creciente atracción que sentía por Brennan. Sabía que le recordaba a Danielle pero con el paso de los días y con el trato había empezado a interesarse mucho más en la joven con la que trabajaba. Fue por ello que un día que estaban revisando unos pedidos para embarcar sin más le dijo:

_-Oye Temperance… Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? _–Seeley no quería incomodar a la joven pero debía preguntarle.

_-Personal? Qué es lo que quieres saber? –_De inmediato, las voces de alerta en el subconsciente de la agente se encendieron.

Seeley Booth la miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo le dijo: _-Te interesaría salir conmigo? _

Temperance Brennan por poco se atraganta con el agua que acababa de tomar. Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Pero le respondió con rapidez: _-Por favor Seeley! Últimamente he salido contigo todos los días! Que si vamos a Baltimore, que si checamos el nuevo reglamento de exportaciones, que si me acompañas a visitar algunas escuelas de idiomas… Creo que esa es una pregunta que está un poco fuera de lugar no crees?_

_-Está bien. Te lo voy a decir de otra forma. Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? _–Brennan pareció palidecer ante semejante proposición. En el fondo hubiera querido aceptar sin pensarlo pero afortunadamente la razón se volvió a imponer:

_-No. Además, no tengo tiempo. En las mañanas estamos trabajando y por las noches me dedico a aprender palabras claves en otros idiomas. En algo tengo que utilizar la computadora que Christopher me obligó a comprar. _–A pesar de que no quería seguir comprando cosas que a la larga dejaría de utilizar cuando cerrara el caso.

Seeley soltó una carcajada:_ -Es verdad! Recuerdo que le agradeciste por la idea. _

_-Así es. Creo que es más fácil ser autodidacta que perder el tiempo acudiendo a escuelas de idiomas. _–Aunque la verdad era que así podría evitar tener que pasar por una escuela de idiomas para aprender algo que ya sabía a la perfección.

_-Pero supongo que por un día que pierdas no pasará nada. _–Booth quería convencerla para salir. Sin embargo, fue tanta la insistencia que terminó ella por decirle:

_-Por favor Seeley! No me interesa tener ningún romance contigo! _

Booth se quedó mudo por unos segundos. No se esperaba que Brennan contestara de semejante forma. Pero finalmente terminó respondiéndole: _-Cálmate Bren! Yo tampoco te digo que quiero que seas mi novia. Salgamos en plan de amigos. Podemos ir al cine o a cenar. Además, creo que John prepara unos deliciosos platillos pero tengo antojo de comer fuera. Qué dices?_

Brennan quería pero no podía resistirse a la tierna mirada que el rostro de Booth le entregaba: _-No lo creo. Necesitaré ver primero la agenda de Christopher._

Booth estaba emocionado por la respuesta de la joven: _-No te preocupes! Yo lo arreglo con mi padrino. Te parece bien el viernes?_

_-El viernes… _-En ese instante sacó su Palm para revisarla con atención: _-No. No puedo… y tú tampoco._

_-Por qué? _–Respondió completamente sorprendido.

_-Qué acaso no recuerdas que iremos con tu padrino a entregar mercancía a Alemania? _–Contestó ella al terminar de revisar la agenda electrónica.

_-Es verdad! No lo recordaba. Por eso me alegra que estés aquí. Para recordarme, bueno, a todos, lo que tenemos que hacer. _–Era imposible resistirse a la dulce sonrisa de niño travieso que Booth esbozaba pero no podía dejarse llevar por una simple locura.

_-Pues esa es una de todas las cosas que hago. _–Respondió ella con autosuficiencia: _-Por ello es que me estoy dando prisa para aprender palabras claves en alemán. No quiero decepcionar a Christopher._

_-Está bien Tempy. _–Dijo él como si le hablara al aire.

_-Cómo me dijiste? _–Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida por la forma en la que la había llamado.

_-Perdóname. No debí decir eso. Es que creo que Temperance suena muy largo. Además, "Tempy" es de cariño. _–Seeley ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para no sentir la furia que empezaba a visualizarse en el rostro de la joven. Sin embargo, ella simplemente dijo: _-No, prefiero que me digas Brennan o Bren. _

_-Pues yo prefiero Booth. _–Respondió Seeley más tranquilo al ver que su vida no corría peligro.

_-Bueno, tú me dices Bren y yo te digo Booth. De acuerdo? _–Brennan tuvo que intentar ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver la forma en la que Booth se comportaba.

_-Perfecto! Y hablando de ello… Ya decidiste tu nombre clave? _–Respondió él en el instante en que se dio cuenta que ella no se había molestado por lo que le había dicho.

_-No, creo que no. _–Era claro que Temperance Brennan ya había decidido cuál iba a ser su nombre clave pero para todos, apenas lo estaba creando: _-Lo he pensado. Hay uno que me gusta pero todavía no me convence. _

_-Cuál es? _–La impaciencia de Booth hacía que pareciera niño chiquito con juguete nuevo mientras ella se decidía a decírselo:

_-Bones_

_-Bones? Acaso te gustan los huesos? _–Él se asombró ante tal nombre pero ella simplemente dijo:

_-En algún tiempo pensé en estudiar medicina ya que me aprendía con facilidad los nombres de los huesos. _–Lo que Brennan sabía perfectamente es que con las letras cambiadas de la palabra "bones" hacía referencia a las iniciales de su lema personal: Beyond of enemy´s next step (Más allá del siguiente paso del enemigo).

_-Interesante. Creo que no habría problema. El mío si será "Ranger" _-Contestó Seeley mientras observaba la reacción de Temperance. Sin embargo, ella se puso a pensar fijamente para terminar diciendo:

_-Está bien Booth. Entre Bones y Ranger nos veamos. Magnífico par seremos._

_-Me encanta que así lo pienses._ –Seeley Booth seguía emocionado porque por fin ambos tendrían su nombre clave. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan sabía que poco a poco debía tejer la telaraña para detener a Morrison-Baker y Alemania era parte esencial para ello.

**.**

**.**

Christopher Morrison-Baker sabía que había hecho muchas cosas por el bien de la gente del lugar donde vivía pero también recordaba que había hecho otras actividades que no estaban dentro de la ley.

_-En qué piensas? _–Aquella voz sacó de sus recuerdos a Morrison-Baker.

_-En que tenemos que entregar la mercancía a los alemanes. Es la primera vez que llevaré a Seeley y a Temperance. _-Su voz sonaba melancólica.

_-Será mejor que no los lleves. _–Al escuchar esas palabras, Christopher se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a la ventana de la pequeña oficina que tenía en el almacén:

_-Es necesario que conozcan a los clientes especiales. El cargamento de armas debe ser entregado en estos días así que creo que es importante que vayan conmigo. _-Sus palabras habían hecho pensar a Gustav:

_-Entiendo que quieras llevar a Seeley pero por qué a Temperance? _–Eso era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender todavía.

_-Recuerda que es mi asistente personal. Por tal motivo debe conocer a los alemanes._

_-Pienso que es muy pronto, aún no sabe mucho del negocio pero tú sabes lo que haces. Además, todavía no puedo creer cómo puedes confiar en ella tan ciegamente teniendo en cuenta lo poco que lleva trabajando con nosotros pero finalmente tú eres el patrón. _–Gustav tomó asiento mientras intentaba descifrar lo que el rostro de Christopher mostraba.

_-Y acepto cualquier consejo, opinión o comentario. Bien lo sabes Gustav pero pienso que ella es una persona confiable. Lo ha demostrado con el paso de los días. _–Respondió Christopher con serenidad.

_-Ya te dije Christopher. No estoy de acuerdo con que la lleves pero es tu decisión. Mañana debemos partir hacia Dusseldorf así que iré a ver si el envío está listo para subirlo a la embarcación. _–Gustav estaba por salir de la oficina pero su jefe y amigo le indicó:

_-Espera un poco. Tal vez tengas razón. Llevaré solo a Seeley. Con Temperance me tomaré un poco más de tiempo. _

Dicho esto, Gustav salió de la oficina de Christopher. Éste se quedó pensando si había tomado una buena decisión. No quería involucrarla todavía en el otro tipo de negocios que llevaba. Seeley iba a estar atado a esa vida pero Temperance aún podía salirse en el momento en que ella lo deseara. Porque en el instante en que se involucrara con los clientes especiales, su vida le pertenecería por completo. Y de ahí no habría escapatoria.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del FBI, Ángela Montenegro terminaba de hacer su evaluación sobre la documentación que Brennan le había mandado así como toda la información que había recabado sobre el hombre de la foto. Lo que no esperaba en ese momento era escuchar una voz muy grata para sus oídos:

_-Hola Ángela! _–La voz de la agente fue como música para su amiga:

_-Brennan! Qué haces aquí! _–Ángela no pudo ocultar su enorme alegría al ver a Temperance.

_-Pues vine a ver a mi ángel guardián. No he tenido noticias tuyas así que como pude vine a verte. _–En realidad, Brennan quería estar cerca de su amiga por unos minutos. Estar en las oficinas del FBI era un recordatorio de su vida verdadera.

_-Yo pensé que era porque querías verme y saludarme. Ahora me voy a sentir mal. –_Ángela esbozó una sonrisa triste fingida a lo que Temperance simplemente sonrió:

_-Ya sabes que siempre me dan ganas de verte pero mientras trabajo a veces es imposible._

Ángela ahora sonrió junto con su amiga:_ -Lo sé Bren. Además, tengo mucho que contarte pero lo primero es lo primero. Te interesa más lo que tenga que decirte de tu jefe o del guapísimo hombre que me pediste que investigara?_

Temperance Brennan, la mujer, habría dicho que le hablara de Seeley Booth pero como en ese momento era Temperance Brennan, la agente, la que estaba en la oficina contestó después de unos segundos: _-Qué averiguaste de Morrison-Baker?_

_-Bueno, dejamos lo mejor para el final. Tu supuesto jefe efectivamente es dueño de Millenium Exports. Inició siendo un negocio pequeño pero poco a poco ha logrado consolidarse como una empresa de importancia para el país. Como ya sabes, es hijo de inmigrantes italianos. Llegó a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía 5 años de edad. Su padre era panadero y su madre lavaba ropa ajena. Con mucho esfuerzo logró estudiar pero no pudo hacer una carrera porque tuvo que empezar a trabajar desde muy chico para ayudar a sus padres a sobrevivir el día a día. Fue por eso que no siguió estudiando. A la edad de 12 años conoció a Helen Booth, una niña que se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Desde que se conocieron se volvieron incondicionales uno del otro pero lamentablemente murió de cáncer en los pulmones. Tenía 27 años al fallecer dejando huérfano a un niño de 7 años llamado Seeley Booth. Morrison-Baker lo tomó bajo su tutela puesto que no tenía a nadie y no hay datos del padre del niño. Lo mandó a Europa para que estudiara pero no quiero desviarme del tema. Christopher es un hombre al que actualmente le gusta la soledad pero antes se le conocieron muchas novias. Sin embargo, nunca se ha casado ni ha tenido hijos._

_-Se me hace muy raro puesto que es un hombre atractivo._

Ángela abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Brennan. Eso era algo que no solía escuchar de boca de su amiga así que de inmediato preguntó: _-Acaso te gusta?_

Ahora fue Brennan la que abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de su amiga: _-No puedo negar que es un hombre atractivo pero no me gusta. Además, es un delincuente._

_-Hay hombres que pueden ser los más guapos del mundo y ser unos verdaderos ladrones, asesinos y psicópatas. _

_-No te preocupes Ángela, Christopher Morrison-Baker no me gusta para nada. _–El que le gustaba era alguien más.

_-Está bien, te creo. Volviendo al tema creo que es momento de hablar del bombón de la fotografía. Su nombre es Seeley Booth y tiene 28 años de edad. Ya sabes cómo murió su madre y que no hay ningún registro del padre. Christopher lo ha cuidado desde que se quedó huérfano. Estudió en los mejores colegios de Europa. Sospechamos que le tenía cierto resentimiento a su padrino porque recién que lo envió al extranjero no tuvieron mucho contacto pero con el paso de los años, Morrison-Baker pasaba las vacaciones con él. En cuanto a sus relaciones sentimentales, puedo decir que salió con varias chicas pero parece ser que una de ellas lo dejó en mal estado._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Brennan quería saber a qué se refería antes de que los celos se apoderaran de ella.

_-A que se ha pasado casi 3 años buscando a una mujer de nombre Danielle. _–Temperance se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre mientras Ángela seguía explicando: -_Logramos averiguar que la conoció en Londres. No hay registro alguno de ella. Lo único que averiguamos fue que la conoció en el Sea __Life London Aquarium y que desde entonces contrató a un investigador privado para que diera con ella. Hasta este momento, no han podido dar con su paradero. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. _–Temperance no podía creer en lo que acababa de escuchar:

_-No hay ni una sola fotografía de esa mujer? _–No podía creer en la suerte que tenía… hasta ese momento.

_-Ninguna. Cuando contrató al investigador privado solo pudo darle el nombre y ciertos rasgos físicos pero no lograron encontrarla. _

En ese momento, Ángela recibió una llamada telefónica la cual atendió de inmediato. Mientras tanto, Temperance Brennan se preguntaba si sería correcto confesarle a su ángel guardián que ella era Danielle. Ángela tenía poco tiempo trabajando directamente con ella. Año y medio para ser exactos. Desde que a su anterior agente de enlace lo ascendieron, Temperance pidió trabajar con Ángela por ser su amiga y por tener gran confianza en ella. Sin embargo, no habían platicado de casos anteriores y mucho menos de lo que Booth había significado para ella en aquel momento.

En ese instante, Ángela le dijo:

_-Perdona cariño pero tenía que atender esta llamada. En qué estábamos? Ah sí! En que no tenemos ningún indicio de esa tal Danielle._

_-Y por qué Seeley Booth la está buscando por todas partes? _–Quería saber el motivo por el cual él intentaba dar con su paradero.

_-Parece ser que quedó cautivado por su belleza. Además de que fue la causante de que el ahijado de Christopher Morrison-Baker sufriera una estafa._

_-Una estafa? A qué te refieres? _–Necesitaba saber qué tanto había descubierto con el investigador privado.

_-Resulta que Seeley Booth conoció a Danielle en el Sea Life London Aquarium. Cuando él la vio se acercó a ella porque le había impresionado la forma en que se reflejaba el agua del estanque de los delfines en los ojos azules de ella. Comenzaron a platicar hasta que él la invitó a comer. Salieron del acuario para irse a un hermoso restaurante. Así pasaron las horas hasta que él ofreció llevarla a su casa. Ella aceptó encantada. Sin embargo, le pidió que la dejara en un hotel ya que estaba de visita una buena amiga y había quedado de verla por la noche. Seeley quedó fascinado por la personalidad de Danielle por lo que quedaron de verse al día siguiente en el mismo restaurante donde habían pasado la tarde. Al segundo día, pasearon por los lugares más representativos de Londres como si fueran un dulce par de enamorados. Booth estaba loco por ella. Fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de la realidad. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente nuevamente. Sin embargo, mientras paseaban por el Big Ben, ella lo arrinconó en una de las paredes para decirle que la había pasado muy bien con él pero que no podía seguir jugando a la niña buena por lo que sin pensarlo le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Booth, emocionado, pensó que lo besaría. Y así fue. Sin embargo, lo que recibió después del beso fue un fuerte golpe que le dejó inconsciente. Al despertar en el hospital, preguntó que había pasado. Le dijeron que lo encontraron en ese estado después de que lo habían asaltado. Booth no podía creerlo. Danielle se había llevado su billetera con las tarjetas de crédito que tenía. Cuando acudió a los bancos para ver sus estados de cuenta pudo comprobar que Danielle se había llevado gran parte de sus ahorros. Sólo había jugado con él para sacarle dinero. Desde entonces se dedicó a buscarla pero hasta la fecha no ha podido dar con ella._

Temperance Brennan guardó silencio después de escuchar la explicación de su ángel guardián. Meditó acerca todo lo que le había dicho, de todo lo que en verdad había ocurrido, del por qué tuvo que alejarse de esa manera. Minutos más tarde preguntó:

_-Mmm… Y no hicieron algún retrato hablado para intentar encontrarla? _–Suponía que Seeley había solicitado que realizaran uno para apoyar en su investigación.

_-Si. Está bajo custodia del detective que contrató. _–Respondió Ángela con una ligera sonrisa.

_-Tienes acceso a ese dibujo? _–Brennan sabía de las capacidades de su amiga pero quería saber si podría encontrarlo.

_-No, pero puedo asegurarte que pronto lo tendré._

_-Está bien Ángela. En cuanto lo tengas me avisas únicamente a mí, a nadie más. Ahora será mejor que me vaya. Todavía quiero pasar a mi casa para descansar un poco. _–Concluyó Temperance mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina de su amiga.

_-De acuerdo. Cualquier otra cosa que sepa, te la haré saber. _–Respondió Ángela seriamente.

Brennan asintió al escuchar a su amiga. Salió de inmediato de su oficina para dirigirse a su fabuloso departamento en el centro de Washington. Llevaba varios días sin pisar ese lugar. Su hogar. Muy diferente al que compartió con sus padres antes de que fueran asesinados. Comprobó que ni siquiera en ese lugar podía sentirse segura, en paz. Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Era un hecho que cuando conoció a Booth pudo percibir que era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos que hacían que ella se perdiera en ellos. Jamás pensó que al estar en una misión se encontraría con alguien así. Fue por ello que le dijo que se llamaba Danielle. En aquel momento, esa era su identidad. Danielle Rosemberg. Y se encontraba justamente ahí después de encontrarse con un contacto que estaba vendiendo información sobre espías británicos. Segundos después de su encuentro estaba dispuesta a marcharse del lugar pero pudo ver a los delfines que nadaban en el estanque. Los miró por un momento asombrada. Los delfines eran sus animales favoritos así que solo bastaron 5 segundos para que toda su vida cambiara. Bastaron 5 segundos para que Seeley Booth apareciera en su vida. Ahora se daba cuenta que apareció en ella para no poder salir jamás. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a Ángela. Comenzó a sentirse mal por ello pero no podía arriesgar todo en ese momento. Por ello necesitaba saber si su amiga sería capaz de encontrar el retrato hablado. Si ese fuera el caso, Temperance no tendría más remedio que explicarle lo que había ocurrido en realidad con Seeley. Conocía a su amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella pero no podría soportar que tuviera que informar sobre su relación con Booth y que la sacaran del caso. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir ya que era su misión. De pronto, sonó su celular. Pudo ver que era Christopher así que le contestó de inmediato:

_-Hola Christopher._

_-Hola Temperance. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio. _–Su voz en efecto se escuchaba seria.

_-Qué pasa? _–Ella ya se había preocupado. Acaso le había pasado algo a Seeley?

_-Necesito que mañana estés a medio día en Baltimore. Va a llegar un cargamento de alimentos orgánicos así que necesito que lo recibas. _–Respondió a través del teléfono.

_-A medio día? _–Ahora estaba desconcertada: _-Pero… no quedamos que mañana nos iríamos a Alemania casi al amanecer?_

_-Ya lo pensé bien y necesito que te quedes. _–Esas palabras parecían más una orden que una solicitud.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan no podía creer en lo que acababa de escuchar: _-Pero Christopher! Ya había hecho todos los preparativos para el viaje de mañana! No puedes hacerme esto! _

_-Temperance! _–El grito de Christopher ahogó las palabras de Brennan: _-Te quedas y punto! No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no!_

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente dijo un poco más tranquila: _-Entonces quien irá contigo?_

_-Solo Gustav y Seeley. _–Respondió Christopher también más tranquilo.

_-Creo que no es justo lo que estás haciendo. No dices que soy tu asistente personal y debo conocer a todos tus clientes? _-Temperance necesitaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ella sabía que debía ir a Alemania para tener más pistas.

_-Si pero ahora necesito que te quedes y recibas ese cargamento. Puedes hacerlo? _–Christopher dio a entender que esa iba a ser su última palabra por lo que a Brennan no le quedó más remedio que responder:

_-No te preocupes. Yo lo recibo._

_-Gracias. Nos vemos en unos días._

Y sin más, Christopher Morrison-Baker concluyó la llamada telefónica pero por la mente de Temperance Brennan cruzaba una sensación de ira incontenida. De pronto, no tuvo más remedio que sacarla en un potente grito. Tenía que hacer algo para seguir los pasos de su jefe en tierras germanas. Solo pudo pensar una sola cosa. Rápidamente marcó un número telefónico:

_-Hola? _–Temperance escuchó la voz que provenía por el altavoz.

_-Habla Temperance. Necesito verte urgentemente en media hora en el mismo lugar de siempre. _

_-De acuerdo. Ahí te veré. _–Respondió aquel hombre con voz seria.

Brennan colgó el teléfono y salió de su departamento de inmediato. Tenía poco tiempo para coordinar todo lo necesario para no perderle el rastro a Christopher Morrison-Baker en los siguientes días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues ya conocieron la forma en que Booth conoció a Danielle desde la perspectiva de él pero falta conocer la versión de Temperance. Cómo se la imaginan? Hagan sus apuestas!**

**Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que vamos poco a poco pero supongo que tendremos un poco de acción para el próximo capítulo ya que no creo que Temperance se dé por vencida tan fácilmente. **

**Finalmente, qué esperan ver en el season finale? Eso es algo que yo en lo personal no tengo ni la más remota idea porque estoy algo atrasada con los episodios pero espero ponerme al corriente a la brevedad jajaja!**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Y si quieren amenazar o saber a qué película del verano le empezaré a hacer promoción en las redes sociales (Facebook y Twitter) pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	7. Contacto en Alemania

**HELLO! En estos días he estado recibiendo varios comentarios acerca de este fic pidiéndome que no tardara en actualizar porque se estaba poniendo muy interesante así que no quise hacerlos esperar más. Antes que nada déjenme decirles que según mi horóscopo se dice que soy muy desesperada en ciertas cosas y creo que tiene razón porque no me pude aguantar las ganas de ver el season finale de Bones y debo decir que casi lloré. El ver a ByB en esa situación fue desgarradora. Ahora espero que todo se solucione en los 4 capítulos adicionales que van a realizar antes de la nueva temporada. Por otra parte, The Finder fue cancelada así que podemos decir que como Bones no hay dos, aunque el spin-off pudo haber dado más. Finalmente quiero agradecer a los que me felicitaron por mi cumple… Me preguntaron cuántos había cumplido así que solo les diré que estoy más cerca de los 30´s que de los 20´s que el año pasado jajaja! Pero bueno, basta de tantas palabras. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Seeley Booth le gustaba pasársela bien. Y cuando conocía a una chica, se desvivía para hacerla feliz. Eso era lo que había pasado con Danielle. Eso era lo que esperaba hacer con Temperance. Con el paso de los días había descubierto que ella era una joven que hacía todo para ganarse un lugar propio frente a su padrino. Sin embargo, en su mirada podía encontrar otra cosa: Quererse ganar un lugar en esa familia. Todos eran parte de una familia y ella quería ser parte de ello. Sabía que no tenía a nadie en el mundo y a pesar de ello había intentado salir adelante por sus propios medios. Había descubierto la sensibilidad de Temperance pero había algo que aún no entendía. Por más que lo intentaba no había logrado que le platicara más cosas de su vida. Era como si hubiera levantado una barrera para que nadie pudiera conocerla en verdad. A veces podía reír con los demás y en otras prefería estar sola únicamente observando. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención de ella. Quería hacerle compañía pero ella lo apartaba. No se había ganado su confianza y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo. Sabía que no habían tenido un buen inicio cuando la besó creyendo que era Danielle pero quería hacerla sentir segura a su lado. Y eso nublaba un poco su mente. Era algo Seeley Booth jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera por la joven que había conocido años atrás. No sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era amor pero definitivamente era mucho más de lo que sentía o había sentido por aquella joven que lo traicionó de una forma que jamás le perdonaría. Había decidido dejar de buscarla para empezar una nueva vida en su hogar, junto a Christopher, los amigos y por qué no? También con Temperance. Iba a aprovechar el viaje a Alemania para acercarse a ella. Invitarla a comer o a conocer algún sitio turístico estaba dentro de sus planes. Obviamente no quería ilusionarla sino conocerla un poco más. Quería ir poco a poco para no cometer el mismo error que tuvo con Danielle. En ese momento, pudo ver a través de la ventana de su habitación que su padrino iba llegando a la mansión. Le sorprendió que estuviera fuera de casa tan tarde por lo que se encontró con él en las escaleras:

_-Se puede saber que hacías fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche? Mañana debemos irnos muy temprano! _–Dijo Seeley al ver que Christopher se dirigía a su habitación.

_-Cálmate Seeley! Estoy bien y soy consciente que mañana tendremos un largo viaje pero quería estar un rato a solas. _–Respondió su padrino mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

_-Creo que ya no deberías hacerlo. Qué pasaría si te intentan asaltar de nuevo? O si te secuestran o matan? _–Booth estaba preocupado por cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar.

_-Pensé que el exagerado era yo pero veo que tú no te quedas atrás. Te repito que estoy bien. Ahora déjame ir a acostar, cosa que deberías hacer tú también. _–Mencionó Christopher listo para entrar a su habitación pero Seeley lo detuvo:

_-De acuerdo pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta. Hay algún lugar bonito que me puedas recomendar en Alemania?_

Un Christopher cansado y muerto de sueño abrió los ojos sorprendido: _-Estás loco? Me estás esperando despierto solo para preguntarme eso?_

_-No! Pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad. Si tenemos tiempo libre quiero invitar a Temperance a cenar o a conocer algún lugar turístico. _–Booth quería su apoyo para acercarse más a Brennan. Sin embargo, Christopher esbozó una ligera sonrisa para finalmente decir:

_-No te preocupes por ello. Hay muchos lugares que podrás visitar pero deberá ser sin ella._

Booth no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar: _-De qué estás hablando? Le ha pasado algo?_

_-No. No le ha pasado nada pero necesito que se quede aquí. Tiene que recibir un cargamento que llega mañana. _–Respondió Morrison-Baker después de bostezar un poco.

_-Puedo hacerlo yo! Sabes lo mucho que ha estudiado en estos días para aprender un poco de alemán? Y todo para no hacerte quedar mal. _–Booth sabía que ese viaje a Alemania era muy importante para la joven.

_-Es una pena pero es una decisión tomada. _–Lo único que Christopher quería era dejar de hablar con Seeley y acostarse a dormir.

_-Creo que es un error. _–Booth seguía insistiendo en convencer a su padrino en que había cometido una equivocación al no permitir que Temperance los acompañara.

_-Error o no, ella se queda. Acaso todavía no entiendes que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Tú y yo ya no tenemos salida pero en el momento en que ella se involucre de más no podré hacer nada por ella! _–Dijo Christopher un poco exasperado pero el joven no quería rendirse.

_-Por favor! No va a pasar nada malo. Creo que ella es una persona en la que podemos confiar! _-Respondió el joven pero la última palabra la tenía el jefe de la familia:

_-Tal vez pero todavía no así que basta de esta discusión! Me voy a acostar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana. _–Dicho esto, entró a su recámara y se encerró para dormir. Seeley quería continuar pero al ver la puerta cerrada simplemente dijo en voz baja:

_-Está bien. Que descanses._

Booth bajó las escaleras y se quedó en la sala un rato mientras se bebía un poco de vino y contemplaba un cuadro con la imagen de su madre que Christopher tenía colgada. Segundos después sacó su móvil para marcar un número conocido. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Apagó el móvil y murmuró:

_-De seguro debes estar dormida o no quieres hablar con nadie. Te entiendo. Yo también me sentiría lastimado. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti pero creo que no será posible. Espero verte muy pronto Bren._

Se terminó su copa de vino de inmediato para dirigirse a su habitación. Los próximos días serían difíciles y más porque Brennan no estaría con él.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte Temperance Brennan observaba las luces de la ciudad mientras aguardaba en las afueras en su propio automóvil, el cual tenía días que no utilizaba por obvias razones. No podía creer que Christopher le negara la oportunidad de seguir adelante con su plan. Ella sabía que el viaje a Alemania iba a ser clave para armar su caso pero ahora solo tenía una opción puesto que no podía confiar en nadie más. De pronto se percató que un automóvil se acercaba. Observó por el espejo retrovisor para vigilar quien había llegado. Lentamente esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Bajó del automóvil para encontrarse con aquella persona. Del otro auto bajó un joven que miró con seriedad a Brennan. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, él le dijo:

_-Muy bien. Qué es lo que necesitas Temperance. _–En su voz se podía notar un poco de enojo.

_-Así es como recibes a los amigos Zack? _–Respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

_-Amigos? Ahora si somos amigos? No lo pensaste cuando intentaste matarme en Rusia hace algunos años. _–Eso era algo Zack no podía olvidar a lo que Temperance respondió con seriedad:

_-Pero te salvé la vida no? Bien pude disparar del gatillo en esa ocasión y no lo hice. Ahora necesito cobrarme ese favor._

Zack dio una pequeña carcajada y emulando el tono irónico dijo: _-Vaya, por fin vas a requerir nuevamente de mis humildes servicios. Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Necesito que sigas a unas personas que van a viajar a Alemania. No puedes perderlos de vista ni por un segundo. _–Zack sabía que Brennan estaba hablando en serio al notar su mirada así que él respondió con una ligera sonrisa:

_-Y que voy a ganar a cambio? _

Temperance no estaba para juegos así que cansada sacó su arma y le apuntó al joven que tenía delante de ella: _-El que no te mate en este momento. O crees que porque te salvé aquella vez significa que no estoy dispuesta a matarte en cualquier momento? Te estoy pidiendo esto por las buenas…_

Zack levantó las manos en señal de rendición: _-Está bien. Solo que he tenido malos días últimamente. _

Brennan bajó el arma para guardarla mientras le respondía: _-Perdóname por favor. Entiendo que no es fácil dejar todo lo que tenías. Aquí tienes todos los datos de las tres personas que necesito que sigas. Si en algún momento se separan deberás seguir al que aparenta mayor edad. Él es el caballo de mar que me puede llevar al pez gordo que estoy buscando. _

_-Algo más? _–Mencionó el joven mientras veía rápidamente la documentación que la agente le acababa de entregar.

_-Aquí están unos lentes de contacto que deberás llevar siempre contigo. Así, todo lo que veas podrá ser grabado en vivo y yo podré verlo después. Si es posible, saca los rostros de frente para que el sistema pueda leer los labios y podamos saber qué es todo lo que dicen ya que el sistema traducirá cada palabra dicha en cualquier conversación. Saca todas las fotografías que puedas y mantenme informada de todo. Tal vez con esto termines de saldar la cuenta que tienes pendiente conmigo._

Zack ahora dio una sonora carcajada: _-Es raro que digas eso! En fin, debo marcharme para preparar todo lo que tengo que llevar conmigo porque estas cosas parecen de otro planeta o algo que utilizaría Gwen Cooper. _–Respondió Zack haciendo referencia a los lentes que Brennan le había entregado. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto cuando escuchó:

_-Espera! _–El joven dirigió su mirada a la agente y ésta simplemente dijo: _-Cuídate mucho por favor._

El joven, mirándola a los ojos le respondió: _-También tú. _

Y así fue como aquel joven se encaminó hacia su automóvil mientras Brennan aguardaba para dirigirse al suyo. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que le había salvado la vida a Zack Addy quien era un experto en informática y explosivos. Le habían ordenado que lo matara pero al descubrir que él no había sido el culpable de un ataque terrorista decidió salvarle la vida y llevarlo a Estados Unidos bajo otra identidad. Por eso Zack empezó a trabajar con ella en secreto por lo que ahora ella necesitaba de su ayuda para seguir los pasos de su jefe en Alemania.

**.**

**.**

Zack Addy tuvo que estar en el barco en la madrugada para poder esconderse antes de que Christopher o Gustav llegaran. El mejor lugar que encontró fue justamente con la mercancía puesto que ésta ya estaba lista para zarpar. Había infinidad de contenedores con la leyenda "Manejar con precaución". Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que guardaban en su interior pero prefirió esperar para no despertar ninguna sospecha. Minutos después escuchó movimiento por todas partes. Intuyó que estaba por zarpar así que decidió ocultarse lo mejor que pudo y esperar. El viaje a Dusseldorf era bastante largo por lo que tuvo que pasar dificultades para saciar sus necesidades elementales. En algún momento tuvo que levantarse de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba para poder estirar las piernas y caminar un poco por la nave donde llevaban la mercancía. Fue entonces cuando pensó en lo mucho que le debía a Temperance Brennan. Gracias a ella aún estaba vivo y eso era algo por lo que le iba a estar siempre agradecido. A pesar de que ella mostraba su lado más duro, cuando la conoció se dio cuenta que era una excelente persona a la que no le importaba desafiar a quien fuera con tal de conseguir su objetivo o vengar alguna injusticia. Y él era el más claro ejemplo de ello. Sus jefes lo habían engañado para que elaborara una bomba que iba a ser utilizada en un simulacro para revisar los sistemas de seguridad del Kremlin en Rusia. Desafortunadamente esa bomba fue utilizada para destruir un edificio ruso del gobierno, en el cual se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes. Sus jefes lo culparon del hecho logrando que se convirtiera en un fugitivo. Por su parte a Temperance Brennan le habían indicado que lo capturara, sacara la información necesaria y después lo asesinara. Cuando se encontraron, Zack supo que no tenía ninguna escapatoria:

_-Dime! Por qué me persigues! _–El joven estaba asustado al ver que la mujer que estaba frente a él le apuntaba con una pistola justo en su frente.

_-Porque es mi trabajo. Por tu culpa muchas personas murieron! _–Respondió ella con agresividad.

_-Fue un error! Yo no quería que esto pasara! _–Zack no podía creer que estuviera a punto de morir por lo que lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro mientras la mujer que estaba frente a él seguía decidida a cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada:

_-Pero es tu culpa! Tú fabricaste esa bomba y lograste manipular los sistemas de seguridad del edificio para que nadie pudiera acceder al artefacto y desconectarlo! Eso es bastante serio no crees?_

_-Lo siento! _–Zack no podía dejar de temblar mientras el cañón de la pistola de Brennan seguía apuntando hacia su cabeza.

_-No lo creo. Nunca pensaste en las personas a las que dañarías! _–El rostro de Temperance mostraba una furia enorme. Sabía que ese joven debía pagar con su vida por todo el daño que había causado.

_-Te juro que esa nunca fue la intención! Sólo queríamos usarla para un simulacro! Yo había detallado un sistema para que no explotara!_

-Brennan se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven: _-Qué es lo que quieres decir?_

_-Que alguien más manipuló la bomba para que explotara! _–El rostro del joven estaba cubierto de lágrimas incontrolables. Brennan empezó a atar cabos pero sin desviarse del objetivo:

_-Y tú resultaste ser el conejillo de indias no?_

_-Es la verdad! _–Zack sabía que aunque dijera la verdad ella estaba dispuesta a quitarle la vida sin piedad: _-Me engañaron pero creo que no piensas dejarme escapar verdad?_

Con sus ojos azules perfectamente clavados en su rostro, ella respondió: _-Efectivamente. Me ordenaron liquidarte así que dime cuales son tus últimas palabras._

_-Sé que tal vez no fui un buen hijo, ni buen hermano y mucho menos un buen ser humano pero de lo que me arrepiento es de haber sido tan estúpido para caer en semejante trampa. _–Dio un ligero suspiro y mientras cerraba los ojos dijo: _-Estoy listo. Ya puedes jalar del gatillo._

Segundos después, que habían sido una eternidad para él, abrió los ojos. Vio que Temperance estaba sentada a su lado. Zack no podía creer en lo que observaba. Aún seguía con vida. En silencio ella se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó y con ello sellaron un pacto. Ella le salvó la vida y logró demostrar su inocencia. Sin embargo, decidió llevarlo con ella a los Estados Unidos en secreto dándole una nueva identidad. Por eso, él estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudarla, incluso daría su vida por ella…

**.**

**.**

De pronto, Zack empezó a notar movimientos extraños. Se dio cuenta que habían pasado muchas horas y que finalmente el barco había llegado a su destino. Afortunadamente nadie de la tripulación había bajado a revisar la mercancía por lo que Zack no logró ser descubierto. Desde que estaba en Washington había contactado a una agencia de alquiler de vehículos para trasladarse durante su estancia en Dusseldorf. Tuvo que moverse rápidamente para salir del barco antes de que pudieran descubrirlo. De inmediato localizó el vehículo que habían preparado para él. Desde ahí logró observar como vaciaban los contenedores para depositar infinidad de cajas en un tráiler destinado para ello. Zack había tomado la precaución de colocarse los lentes de contacto para poder grabar todo lo que observaba en vivo y que Brennan pudiera verlo desde su computadora personal. Después de que la mercancía fuera colocada en el tráiler, emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde se encontrarían con sus clientes.

Zack tomó precauciones para seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Algunos kilómetros después observó que el tráiler se detenía en una zona bastante solitaria. Se dio cuenta que era perfecta para poder entregar la mercancía sin que nadie pudiera descubrir algo. Estacionó el auto a una distancia prudente y con rapidez y sigilo se dirigió hacia un punto alejado pero que le permitía observar todo. Como sabía que era imposible observar los rostros de todos, sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora portátil con micrófono de largo alcance. Fue así como pudo escuchar las palabras de las 3 personas que Temperance le pidió que siguiera así como de otras 3 personas que acababan de llegar en un automóvil blindado. Observó que tenían pinta de maleantes pero aún así decidió no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a los demás de su presencia. Uno de ellos empezó a decir:

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Christopher Morrison-Baker en persona!_

_-Cómo estás Dimitri? _–Contestó Christopher con seriedad.

_-Bastante bien creo yo. Y tú Gustav, qué tal te va en el país del sueño americano? _

_-Eso es algo que no te importa. _–Respondió el segundo de Christopher al ver la ironía con la que se dirigían hacia su persona.

_-Qué agresividad! Y ese quién es? _–Dijo Dimitri señalando al joven Booth.

_-Soy Seeley, la persona con la que tendrás que tratar de ahora en adelante. _–Respondió Booth con agresividad, a lo que Dimitri dio una sonora carcajada y con ironía contestó:

_-Eso es verdad? Creo que no nos llevaremos nada bien…_

_-Dónde está tu jefe? _–Interrumpió Christopher. Quería frenar todo antes de que Booth decidiera golpearlo.

_-Atendiendo otros negocios pero ya que soy su hombre de confianza pues heme aquí. Trajeron lo que les pidió?_

Christopher asinitió mientras Gustav y Seeley abrían la parte trasera del tráiler: _-Allí lo tienes. 500 Escopetas AK-47, 300 Rifles de Francotirador SG550, 250 metralletas M16, 250 Escopetas AK-103 y 200 granadas. Todas están perfectamente probadas así que no tendrán ningún problema._

_-Ahora si te esmeraste Christopher! Cada vez consigues armamento de mejor calidad. _–Respondió Dimitri mientras sus secuaces hacían un inventario rápido de la mercancía. Por su parte, Christopher contestó:

_-He tenido que buscar otros proveedores con precios accesibles para tu jefe. Supongo que eso quiere no? Buen producto a bajo costo._

Mientras continuaba con su sonrisa y tono irónico, Dimitri contestó: _-En parte, recuerda que a veces lo barato sale caro. _–De pronto, sus secuaces le hicieron una seña afirmativa por lo que terminó diciendo: _-Me parece bien. Como siempre, en 24 horas se les hará la transferencia bancaria a la cuenta de Millenium Exports como se había acordado._

Christopher le entregó las llaves del tráiler mientras decía: _-De acuerdo. Mañana te llamaré para indicarles cuando hayamos recibido la notificación de la transferencia. Y dile a tu jefe que me gustaría verlo la próxima vez._

_-Sabes que tiene tantos negocios alrededor del mundo así que no siempre estará disponible para tí._ –Respondió Dimitri con superioridad a lo que Gustav, cansado de su ironía y prepotencia le contestó:

_-Pero cuando menos debería tener mejores modales y no mandar a un bastardo a hacer su trabajo!_

_-Tranquilo Gustav! _–Gritó Christopher a su amigo.

_-No merecemos este trato! Se creen superiores solo por ser alemanes! _–Gustav quería sacarle los ojos en ese instante pero Booth lo sujetó de los brazos para evitar que cometiera una estupidez.

_-Cálmate! _–dijo Seeley

_-A ver si tranquilizas a este tipo Christopher. No me gustaría tener que informar de esto a mi jefe. _–Nuevamente dijo Dimitri con sarcasmo.

_-No te preocupes. Yo soluciono esto con él pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Estamos instalados en el mismo hotel de siempre. _–Respondió Christopher mientras aguantaba las ganas de partirle la cara al idiota alemán que tenía enfrente.

_-Está bien. Estamos en contacto._

Zack observó como los secuaces de Dimitri se dirigían hacia el tráiler, Dimitri hacia el vehículo en el que había llegado y Christopher, Gustav y Seeley se marchaban en el carro que Seeley había llevado hacia ese lugar. Rápidamente corrió hacia su automóvil y siguió al jefe de Brennan hacia el hotel en el que se hospedarían. Ahí aguardó toda la noche mientras se preguntaba en qué situación estaba metida Brennan con esos hombres. De cualquier manera, Zack estaba dispuesto a ayudarla hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan seguía furiosa porque sabía que en esos momentos debía estar en Alemania conociendo a los clientes especiales de Christopher. Y si algo no le gustaba a la agente era tener que depender de los demás para cumplir con sus misiones. Ella quería involucrarse para no cometer ningún error pero ahora no podía permitir que su pantalla se derrumbara así que confiaba en que Zack no la defraudaría. De pronto, mientras estaba en la oficina del embarcadero, un joven le dio un mensaje. El barco con la mercancía que recibiría ya había anclado por lo que ella salió del almacén para recibir el pedido. De pronto escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor que gritaba:

_-Hey! A quien tengo que rendirle cuentas! Acaso nadie va a recibir esto?_

A lo que Brennan le gritó de igual forma para captar su atención: _-Hey! Yo soy quien va a recibir la mercancía. Se puede saber quién es usted?_

El hombre la miró por completo y sorprendido respondió: _-Vaya, vaya. Mira con qué me vine a encontrar…_

Brennan se confundió un poco al escuchar semejante respuesta. El hombre, al notar la mirada confusa de la joven le dijo: _-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte. No pensé encontrarte aquí…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extrañé a Zack en JP así que decidí incluirlo en este fic de una manera especial para Brennan. Aún extraño verlo en la serie porque formaba parte de la vida y corazón de nuestra querida antropóloga.**

**Por otra parte, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado por lo que espero me digan como creen que seguirá la historia. Algunas personas ya han dado con algunos detalles que me han dicho en sus comentarios así que poco a poco irán descubriendo si estaban en lo cierto o no. En cuanto a las sorpresas… ya saben que no me gusta incluir sorpresas en mis historias así que pueden imaginarse hasta lo inimaginable por lo que estaré encantada de seguir escuchando sus teorías jajaja!**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Y si quieren saber cuándo subiré el próximo cap… no tengo ni la más remota idea. En septiembre termino el Diplomado así que lo escribiré poco a poco. Finalmente, si quieren amenazar o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	8. Jugando con Fuego

**HELLO! Llevo varios días intentando descifrar como terminar este capítulo y ayer por circunstancias de la vida o del destino recibí la inspiración que me ayudó a terminar el capi que les presento el día de hoy. Para empezar comenzaré diciendo que van por buen camino con respecto a las teorías que han mencionado pero no les diré a qué han acertado. A su tiempo lo sabrán. Por otra parte, incluir a Zack creo que fue bastante interesante y más por la relación que llevaba con Brennan (todavía tengo fe en que vuelva aunque sea para el capítulo final de Bones, el cual espero llegue dentro de muchísisisimos años!). Pues bien, una incógnita quedó pendiente al final del capítulo anterior. De antemano les aviso que la incertidumbre quedará un poco contestada. El resto de la identidad de este nuevo personaje vendrá después, así que no pregunten! En fin, les dejo este capítulo. Como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Temperance Brennan era la falta de respeto hacia su persona. Y cuando escuchó a aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella pensó que aquel día no podía ser peor. Una cosa era tener que esperar noticias de Zack desde Alemania y otra muy distinta era soportar a aquel personaje. Por eso se sorprendió al escucharle decir:

_-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte. No pensé encontrarte aquí…._

Brennan no entendía las palabras de aquel hombre por lo que simplemente le dijo: _-Me va usted a disculpar pero no sé a qué se refiere. Además, creo que no hemos sido presentados._

Aquel hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa y respondió: _-Es verdad. Mi nombre es Alexander Humboldt. Busco a Christopher._

La joven escuchó con atención el nombre de ese hombre. Pensó en el nombre del explorador con el mismo nombre. Sin embargo, rápidamente contestó a la pregunta: _-Christopher está de viaje entregando un pedido. Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan y soy su asistente. Yo me encargaré de recibir el envío._

Alexander miró fijamente a Temperance y sonriente mencionó: _-Me parece perfecto. Es la primera vez que veo que Christopher hace bien las cosas._

Temperance tenía un poco de desconfianza debido a la manera en que la miraba así que secamente le dijo: _-Me puede permitir la lista del material que se va a descargar? Me gustaría revisarla para que los muchachos puedan ingresarla al almacén._

_-Aquí tienes preciosa _-Respondió Alexander al darle el reporte con el inventario de la mercancía que llevaban.

Por otra parte, Brennan se sentía un poco incómoda ante tal situación. Seguía molesta con su jefe por no llevarla a Alemania y ahora se encontraba con ese hombre. De pronto escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Creo que todo está en orden no? _–Dijo Alexander mientras la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

_-Si. Todo está en regla. _-Respondió ella seriamente. Al ver esto, Humboldt le dijo con singular alegría para tratar de romper el hielo e inspirarle confianza:

_-Pues bien. Qué te parece que si mientras los muchachos bajan la mercancía, tú me invitas un vaso con agua._

Ella se sorprendió pero entonces comprendió que ese tipo no tenía la culpa de su disgusto: _-Acompáñeme por favor._

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del almacén donde ella le ofreció asiento mientras le brindaba una botella con agua.

_-Gracias cariño _–Respondió él cuando tomó la botella dispuesto a tomarse un buen sorbo.

_-Muy bien Sr. Humboldt _-Mencionó ella mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de su jefe.

_-Dime Alexander por favor _–Contestó él después de haber tomado un poco de agua.

_-Está bien Alexander. La mercancía que acaba de entregarnos se distribuirá hacia los diversos centros comerciales y supermercados de la zona norte de los Estados Unidos. A más tardar en 4 días podrá contactar a sus clientes para que puedan confirmar que recibieron todo el material solicitado._ –Dijo Brennan seriamente.

Alexander asintió al escuchar las palabras de Temperance: _-De acuerdo. Pero hay algo que quiero saber… Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con Christopher? Y digo porque llevo muchos años contando con su servicio y nunca te había visto antes._

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la joven por lo que tuvo que pensar rápidamente en lo que diría. No sabía si ese hombre era amigo de su jefe o si solo quería sacar información. Así que decidió responder con la verdad: _-Pues llevo poco tiempo. Hice algo bueno por él y me recompensó dándome trabajo en su empresa._

Ahora Alexander fue el sorprendido. Aquella joven había recibido una gran recompensa: _-Interesante. Entonces me dices que eres su asistente personal? Debes ser muy buena en tu trabajo._

Temperance sonrió levemente para después decir: _-Solo intento aprender mucho y cumplir con lo que se me pide. _–Ahora debía dirigir la conversación hacia el otro lado, por lo que esta vez ella preguntó: _-Y usted, cuánto tiempo lleva con nuestro servicio?_

Humboldt rodó un poco los ojos para pensar en su respuesta: _-Mmm… Creo que serán ya como 10 años. Millenium Exports siempre me ha dado el mejor servicio y los mejores precios. Además de que Christopher se ha esforzado por cumplir siempre con todo lo que se le pide. Es el mejor en cuestión de importación y exportación._

Ella comenzó a sentirse rara… como si se sintiera orgullosa de que Millenium Exports fuera una empresa formidable para ese cliente: _-Me da gusto saber que considera a nuestra empresa como un servicio de calidad._

_-Eso ni lo dudes muñeca. Sabes que eres una jovencita muy guapa? _–Las palabras de Alexander seguían incomodando a la agente pero ella simplemente sonrió mientras respondía:

_-Gracias por el halago._

Humboldt miró fijamente a la joven: _-En verdad! Seguro que tienes pretendientes a morir verdad?_

_-No, para nada. Prefiero dedicarme al trabajo y al estudio. Quiero que Christopher se sienta orgulloso de mí. _–Y en parte eso era verdad. Necesitaba que su jefe depositara en ella toda su confianza para lograr detenerlo.

_-Estoy seguro que lo estará._

De pronto, le hicieron una seña a Temperance para darle a entender que todo estaba listo. Ella se levantó mientras decía:

_-Los chicos han terminado. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que hacer la revisión de toda la mercancía. Puede esperarme aquí si así lo desea o dar una vuelta por los alrededores. _

Él se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a la joven hacia la puerta: _-No te preocupes. Qué te parece si te ayudo a revisar la mercancía y después te invito a comer._

Esta propuesta desconcertó a Brennan pero como siempre su audacia era más fuerte que todo por lo que decidió sacar provecho de la situación. Mientras más información pudiera sacarle, mejor completaría sus evidencias para detener a Morrison-Baker:

_-Acepto. Conozco un lugar que le encantará _–Respondió ella con singular alegría.

Así pasaron varias horas revisando todas las cajas con la mercancía: frutas, verduras, cerámica, antigüedades, libros, juguetes, artesanías, etc. Una gran variedad de artículos que serían distribuidos por todo el norte de los Estados Unidos. Al terminar, Temperance les dio la tarde libre a los chicos que la apoyaron mientras que Alexander hacía lo mismo con los suyos dándoles instrucciones acerca del hospedaje de todos ya que permanecerían allí dos días más. Ella se dirigió a la oficina para terminar un poco de papeleo. Minutos después Alexander atravesó la puerta mientras le decía:

_-Pues bien pequeña. A dónde me vas a llevar a comer? _–Mencionó él mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar donde había estado horas atrás.

_-Qué es lo que se te antoja? _–De momento ella se sorprendió por hablarle de esa manera, como si fueran amigos, pero siguió hablando como si nada: -_Comida americana, italiana, española, mexicana…._

_-Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí._ –Respondió él con una ligera sonrisa.

_-De acuerdo. Solo termino de guardar estos documentos y nos vamos._

Segundos más tarde, Temperance y Alexander se dirigían a uno de los vehículos de la empresa. Mientras el manejaba en dirección hacia donde ella le indicaba se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre que tenía a su lado. Se trataba de un hombre apuesto a pesar de ser un hombre maduro. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello un poco ondulado. Sin duda era un hombre con una sonrisa encantadora. Todo el camino permanecieron en silencio salvo cuando ella lo guiaba para llevarlo al restaurante "Pratt Street Ale House".

Al llegar, descendieron del vehículo para entrar al lugar. Afortunadamente, ella había tomado la precaución de hacer una reservación por anticipado así que de inmediato los atendieron. Después de pedir una ensalada para ella, una hamburguesa para él y cervezas para ambos, Alexander tomó la palabra:

_-Y dime Temperance. En verdad te gusta lo que haces con Christopher?_

Brennan miró fijamente a aquel hombre. Era ahora cuando su plan comenzaba así que respondió: _-Si. He trabajado poco tiempo con él pero he aprendido mucho y finalmente lo que hago son las funciones de cualquier asistente. Programo reuniones con los clientes, recibo envíos, reviso que la mercancía que está por zarpar esté correctamente colocada y sujetada para que no sufra algún daño cuando ocurra algún percance en altamar, reviso lineamientos de salubridad, de leyes mercantiles, etc._

Alexander la miraba sorprendido: _-Vaya! Creo que en verdad eres una persona muy talentosa. Me agrada ese tipo de gente._

Ella se sintió orgullosa sobre ese comentario: _-Gracias. _-Sin embargo, debía dar vuelta a la conversación nuevamente: _-Y qué me puedes decir tú Alexander. Por qué decidiste incursionar en este negocio?_

Aquel hombre miró fijamente a los ojos de Brennan. Soltó un pequeño suspiro para responder con seriedad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza: _-Te diré que siempre he sido una persona a la que le gusta cumplir todo lo que se propone. Nada me detiene. Además me di cuenta que la importación y exportación es un negocio muy rentable porque siempre puedes conseguir algo que desea alguien más. Así puedes ofrecerlo y llevarte una buena comisión por la venta._

Brennan escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Alexander así que le preguntó: _-Entonces supongo que lo que te interesa es el dinero no?_

Él soltó una carcajada para finalmente responder: _-Un poco pero creo que lo que me fascina es la adrenalina._

_-Adrenalina? No te entiendo. _–Ahora Brennan estaba confundida: Qué clase de adrenalina puede provocar la importación y exportación de artículos? Estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

Por su parte, Alexander estaba encantado de tener a Temperance tan atenta a su conversación: _-Me refiero a que hay veces que tengo que competir para conseguir algo a bajo precio para después ofrecerlo en otra parte a un precio más elevado que su precio de mercado._

_-Entiendo. Y cómo conociste a Christopher? _–Era en este punto donde Brennan debía poner toda la atención a cada palabra dicha por Alexander. De esto podía depender un poco el caso que estaba armando contra Morrison-Baker.

_-Fue en un viaje a Italia. Empecé a buscar servicios de envíos para trasladar varios equipos especiales hacia los Estados Unidos. Marqué el número y la persona que me atendió me dijo que en pocos días un representante me visitaría. Nunca pensé que el mismísimo Christopher Morrison-Baker sería quien acudiera a nuestro encuentro. Debo decir que tuvimos un trato muy cordial y me ofreció la mejor propuesta que pude haber recibido. Por lo que acordamos que de acuerdo al servicio que me diera estableceríamos un convenio para que Millenium Exports manejara todos mis envíos a nivel mundial._

_-Vaya! Debo asumir que lo trató como rey. _–Temperance quería dar la impresión de estar sorprendida por la manera en que Christopher trataba a sus clientes.

_-Así es. Fue por ello que desde entonces, Christopher es dueño absoluto de todos mis envíos. _–Respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

_-Y espero que así siga siendo por mucho tiempo. _–Dijo ella mientras lo alentaba a brindar con su botella de cerveza.

_-Así será Temperance. _–Finalmente ambos brindaron porque así fuera.

**.**

**.**

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente entre botanas y cervezas. Ambos platicaban cómodamente de los distintos servicios que Christopher había realizado para Alexander. Sin embargo, él desvió la conversación hacia algo más personal:

_-Y dime, cómo una chica tan hermosa como tú no tiene ningún compromiso?_

Ella únicamente soltó una carcajada. Ante tal respuesta Alexander le dijo: _-Qué! Acaso eso significa que no es de mi incumbencia?_

_-No es eso sino que simplemente no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. _–Respondió ella después de tomar un poco de cerveza.

_-Tan mal te hemos tratado los hombres? _–Mencionó él mientras tomaba la mano de Brennan.

_-No es eso sino que no me puedo enamorar. _–Después de decir eso, ella se quedó callada. No podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Acaso estaba hablando de sus sentimientos? De lo que pensaba acerca del amor? De lo que un joven le hizo sentir tres años atrás? Fue entonces cuando él dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella:

_-Entonces no quieres que te rompan el corazón de nuevo verdad?_

Ella esbozó una muy leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas: _-Creo que fue lo contrario. _

_-Uy, entonces eres una rompecorazones _–Respondió Alexander con tono irónico para confortar a la joven. Sin embargo eso hizo sentir mal a Brennan:

_-Si lo quieres ver así entonces creo que sí. Solo me he enamorado una vez en toda mi vida y terminé echando todo a perder. _–Estas palabras hicieron que Brennan se diera cuenta de lo que había sido en realidad la pseudo-relación que había llevado con Seeley mientras aparentaba ser Danielle Rosemberg.

_-Te entiendo _–Alexander trataba de mostrarse comprensivo con la joven.

_-No lo creo. Pero es que él llegó en un momento en el que no podía estar con él._ –Dijo mientras bebía un poco de cerveza -_Sin embargo debo admitir que fui feliz en ese corto tiempo. Pero basta de eso, esas son cosas del pasado. _–Volvió a tomar un poco más de cerveza: _-_Y_ como te dije, no me quiero enamorar… No me puedo volver a enamorar de él. _–Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Temperance Brennan: _-Quiero olvidar lo que siento por él porque sé que tarde o temprano el terminará por odiarme cuando descubra que lo engañé._

Alexander tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo: _-Vaya, entonces como dije, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte._

Brennan recordó que esas palabras las había dicho cuando recién se encontraron pero sabía que no tenían ningún sentido por lo que le reprochó: _-Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres._

_-Porque no pensé encontrarme a aquí contigo _–Su voz parecía un susurro.

_-Aquí? Conmigo? Discúlpame pero sigo sin entender a qué te refieres. _–Ella estaba sorprendida ante tales palabras pero Alexander le respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo:

_-A que aquí encontré a la mujer con la que sueño todas las noches._

Temperance Brennan definitivamente pensó que todo aquello que escuchaba era parte de una broma. No podía pensar con claridad por lo que había pasado con Seeley y por todas las bebidas que había ingerido. Por lo que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del restaurante. Alexander dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió en busca de la joven. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba el automóvil en el que habían llegado, él la tomó del brazo para dejarla frente a él. Ella de inmediato le dijo:

_-La mujer con la que sueñas todas las noches? Tú y yo nunca nos habíamos visto! Lo que dices es… Eso es una estupidez! _

_-Por qué? _–Respondió él mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

_-Cómo es posible que tú me digas que sueñas conmigo todas las noches! Eso no puede ser! Es imposible! _–Temperance no podía dar crédito a las palabras de ese hombre. Era la primera vez que se veían. Acaso el destino la estaba castigando por hacerle creer a Booth que ella no era Danielle? Pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que Alexander Humboldt le respondió:

_-Es posible Temperance. Porque desde que te vi no he podido olvidar tu rostro, porque cada noche recuerdo el color de tu piel, porque cierro los ojos pensando en tu cálida sonrisa, porque tu mirada azul despierta todos mis sentidos…_

_-Creo que te has equivocado de persona o me estás confundiendo con alguien más. _–Mencionó ella mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel hombre que empezaba a perturbarla pero él cada vez se acercaba más:

_-No! Sé que eres tú la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Además de que no puede haber otra persona igual a ti en este planeta. Siempre pensé que jamás te tendría frente a mí y ahora no pienso alejarme._

_-No sabes lo que estás diciendo! _–La desesperación comenzaba a invadir a Temperance.

_-Claro que lo sé!_

De pronto, Alexander la tomó por sorpresa para besarla. Aquella situación confundió más a Brennan, que terminó cediendo al sabor de los labios de aquel hombre. Era un hecho que Alexander era un hombre bastante atractivo pero Seeley Booth estaba todavía en su mente.

_-No!, no puedo hacerlo! _–Dijo ella mientras intentaba nuevamente alejarse de él pero con rapidez la tomó entre sus brazos. Con un susurro le dijo:

_-Vamos Temperance. Quiero estar contigo esta noche. No me niegues la oportunidad de pasar un agradable rato contigo._

Ella no podía pensar con claridad así que únicamente respondió: _-No puedo Alexander. Creo que tomamos demasiado y no sabes lo que dices. Solo quiero irme. _

Él sabía que no iba a ceder ante esa petición: _-Estoy muy seguro de lo que digo Temperance. Tu recuerdo me persigue a todas partes. Déjame estar contigo. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar..._

Esa última frase hizo que Temperance Brennan recordara lo que había pasado con Seeley Booth en Londres. Hizo que recordara su misión: Atrapar a Christopher Morrison-Baker aunque fuera el único pariente que Booth tuviera. Esa era su misión. Por eso debía enterrar todo tipo de sentimiento que tuviera hacia el joven. Aquella propuesta era el instrumento para lograr su cometido, para enterrar a la mujer y dejar vivir a la agente. El deber tenía que prevalecer para hundir al amor en lo más profundo de su ser. Segundos más tarde, era ella la que besaba a Alexander. Poco a poco fueron incrementando la intensidad de sus besos y caricias. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar un poco él le dijo con la voz entrecortada:

_-Vámonos… de aquí… Vamos… a tu… casa…_

_-No… Vamos a… tu hotel…. _–Contestó ella de igual manera.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y partieron con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaría aquel hombre. Mientras él buscaba la llave de su habitación, Brennan pensaba si hacía lo correcto, si aquello era lo que necesitaba para olvidar el amor que sentía por Seeley Booth. De pronto pudo sentir cómo Alexander le tomaba de la mano para dirigirse hacia el elevador. Mientras subían volvieron a besarse con pasión, con necesidad… la necesidad de él por tenerla y la necesidad de ella por olvidar todo lo que Seeley Booth le hacia sentir. Bajaron del elevador sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse. Con rapidez entraron a la habitación para volver a besarse con la misma intensidad con la que lo habían hecho minutos antes mientras se despojaban de toda la ropa que se atravesaba en el camino. Alexander no podía creer que ese sueño que lo atormentaba por fin estaba haciéndose realidad. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan no quería pensar en aquellos momentos. Solo quería dejarse llevar por la pasión y la lujuria. Estaba consciente que Alexander le atraía físicamente. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que ese hombre tan varonil la llevara al infinito y más allá pero sus pensamientos estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce hacía que su piel se incendiara. Finalmente ella era una mujer viva así que no pudo reprimir todo lo que su cuerpo expresaba ante las caricias de ese hombre que la reclamaba como su mujer. Aquella noche, Temperance Brennan se entregó por completo a Alexander Humboldt. Finalmente había abierto una puerta para escapar de todo el dolor que le causaría el odio y desprecio del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Jamás imaginó que aquella noche todo lo que ella conocía cambiaría para siempre.

**.**

**.**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un joven daba vueltas en la cama de su habitación de hotel. No lograba conciliar el sueño ya que sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos. Temperance Brennan se había apropiado de su mente demasiado pronto. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera en sueños. Tenía una enorme inquietud por saber de ella, por saber cómo estaba en aquellos momentos, si estaba molesta con él y con Christopher por haberla obligado a quedarse. Sabía que era muy pronto pero con la distancia se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorándose de ella. Mucho más de lo que había querido a Danielle. Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que Danielle era solo una ilusión que debía olvidar ya que ahora Temperance era su presente. No supo cómo pero aquella joven dócil, tierna, introvertida y deseosa de tener una familia se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al ventanal de su habitación. Y fue ahí que se hizo una promesa:

_-Cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para disfrutar de esta majestuosa visión. Por eso hoy más que nunca prometo que algún día te traeré para que puedas ver lo que yo veo en este momento… _-Y después de lanzar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y dijo en voz baja: _-Te prometo Temperance que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que llegues a amarme tanto como yo te amo. No descansaré hasta tenerte en mis brazos. No importa cuántas murallas internas tenga que atravesar para llegar a tu corazón. Desde este momento te entrego mi corazón y mi vida por completo… _

Jamás imaginó que el destino le tenía preparado algo completamente diferente, algo que ni siquiera la vida le había enseñado a enfrentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos cosas: 1) Sé que me odian! Lo sé! Yo también me odié cuando lo escribí pero todo tiene una razón de ser. 2) Alexander es un personaje especial. En pocos capítulos sabrán quién es en verdad pero la forma en la que conoce a Brennan se descubrirá muchos capítulos después así que si así lo desean pueden ir haciendo sus teorías! Créanme que en algunos detalles no andan tan perdidas! :D**

**Ahora viene la mala noticia: Me quedan 3 meses para terminar mi diplomado por lo que no tendré el tiempo necesario para seguir escribiendo por lo que el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un mes en publicarlo o más. No lo sé pero espero que no sea tanto tiempo. Así que les pido que no se desesperen.**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme, decirme como planean torturarme por lo ocurrido en este capítulo o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	9. Apoyo Fraternal, Tentación Latente

**HELLO! En esta semana tuve la fortuna de poder ver una movie que he esperado por 4 años. En menos de 7 días ya la he visto 3 veces y prácticamente la tengo agendada una vez más. Y ha sido tanta mi felicidad que he decidido publicar este nuevo capítulo. Sé que me he desaparecido pero como saben a finales de septiembre termino mi diplomado y poco a poquito pude terminar de escribir el capítulo que les presento a continuación. Por otra parte, confieso que a pesar de que pasaron la séptima temporada de Bones por FX pues ni siquiera he podido verla así que supongo que tendré que esperar a que salga en DVD. Volviendo al fic, quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios los cuales me alegran aunque no haya podido contestarles últimamente. Hemos superado los 50 así que ojalá lleguemos a los 100. Mil gracias! En fin, les dejo este capítulo que espero disfruten. Como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México esta cinéfila batimaniaca les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alemania, ciudad de importancia histórica mundial. Lugar de ensueño. Y sin embargo, un hombre no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ha hecho a los largo de los años. Cuando empezó a crear su propia empresa jamás imaginó que caería con clientes especiales y exigentes. Pero el más exigente sin dudarlo era el Comandante. Todos lo conocían por ese sobrenombre y muy pocos conocían su nombre verdadero. Cuando lo conoció pensó que tendrían buenos tratos pero aquellos negocios fueron más peligrosos de lo que sospechaba. Jamás pasó por su cabeza que traficaría armamento. Lo hizo una vez y supuso que sería la única ocasión en que haría eso. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que lo haría una y otra y otra vez. Sin haberlo querido se vio envuelto en una mafia de la que solo había una forma de salir. Con ello involucró a muchas personas a las que les había entregado su cariño pero lo que más le dolía era tener que involucrar a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Siempre soñó en que Seeley Booth fuera su sucesor dentro de Millenium Exports pero ahora lo había atado para siempre a un contrato que llevaba años cumpliendo y que tardaría muchos más en terminar.

Una llamada telefónica lo sacó muy rápido de sus pensamientos. Era la llamada que esperaba ansiosamente. Le informaron que el pago por la mercancía que había entregado ya estaba reflejada en la cuenta bancaria de la empresa. De inmediato hizo otra llamada. Una voz bastante conocida le contestó:

_-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo me llamarías. _–Aquel tono de voz le molestó un poco pero finalmente le respondió: _-Te dije que lo haría cuando me informaran que la transferencia ya se había realizado. Apenas colgué con ellos y te marqué a ti Dimitri._

_-Así me gustan las cosas Christopher. _ –Respondió aquel hombre con acento alemán: _-_De_ antemano te aviso que el próximo embarque será dentro de 4 meses. La próxima semana recibirás un mensaje con todo lo que requeriremos._

_-Está bien. Ahora quiero hablar con el Comandante. _–Christopher anhelaba dejar de hablar con ese odioso tipo.

_-Te dije que está atendiendo otros negocios. Qué necesitas hablar con él? _–Dimitri seguía con aquel tono de voz como si quisiera sentirse superior a Morrison-Baker.

_-Es algo importante así que no puedo discutirlo contigo. _–Lo único que quería era hablar con el jefe de Dimitri.

_-No, no, no…. Todavía no entiendes que yo soy su mano derecha? Dime lo que pasa y yo se lo comunico a él. O prefieres esperar a que él te contacte cuando tenga tiempo? _–Dimitri sabía lo que Christopher contestaría.

_-Esperaré. Bueno, si no tienes nada que decirme… _-Pero lo interrumpieron rápidamente.

_-Adios Christopher._

Así, Dimitri colgó dejando a Morrison-Baker molesto. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Habló con Seeley y Gustav para indicarles que ya no tenían nada que hacer en Alemania. Era hora de volver a casa. Ninguno de los tres sabía que no serían los únicos en volver. Zack Addy estaba más que preparado para regresar a Washington e informar a la mujer por la cual seguía con vida de todo lo que había presenciado y grabado.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan retomó sus actividades días después de lo que había ocurrido con Alexander Humboldt. Esa noche se prometió que sacaría a Seeley Booth de su corazón porque de su vida no iba a ser tan fácil. Esa noche había empezado su travesía para olvidarlo en brazos de un hombre que pensó que dejaría de ver ese mismo día. Sin embargo, él la buscó la mañana siguiente en su oficina:

_-Me puedes decir por qué te marchaste? _–Alexander quería saber cuál había sido el motivo por el cual había amanecido solo ese día.

_-Porque debía llegar a dormir a mi casa…. _–Le respondió ella con la mayor seriedad posible mientras revisaba unas facturas.

_-No me salgas con estupideces! Por qué te marchaste? _–Humboldt soltó un manotazo en el escritorio de la joven por lo que la joven lo miró fijamente y respondió igual de exaltada:

_-Porque solo pasamos la noche juntos! Que te quede claro que no por ello seremos pareja ni nada por el estilo._

Ese hombre guardó silencio por unos segundos después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Finalmente le respondió: _-En ello te equivocas Temperance. Anoche fuiste mi mujer y de ahora en adelante así será._

_-Te equivocas Alexander. Yo soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca te guste o no. _–Respondió la joven poniéndose de pie.

_-Escúchame bien Temperance! _–Alexander empezó a perder la paciencia pero ella lo interrumpió:

_-Escúchame bien tú! No eres mi dueño, ni mi novio, ni mi amante! Solo pasamos la noche juntos. Eso fue todo! Tú querías acostarte conmigo y yo solo quería desahogarme y olvidar. Nada más! Entendido? Ahora, necesitas algún servicio? Si no, te pido por favor que te vayas porque tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Esto no ha terminado Temperance._

Alexander salió dando un portazo a la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraban. Brennan sabía que aquel hombre se marcharía pronto y dejaría de molestarla. En ese momento sonó el teléfono:

_-Millenium Exports. Le atiende Temperance. _–La joven aún seguía molesta por su pelea con Humboldt.

_-Hola Tempy. _–Aquella voz sonó dulce.

_-Ya te dije que no me llames Tempy. _–Ese "Tempy" terminó por sacar de sus cabales a la agente.

_-Está bien! Retiro lo dicho. Hola Temperance. Cómo estás? _–Booth no quería pelear con ella pero la joven le respondió molesta:

_-Cómo quieres que esté?_

_-Espero que bien. Supongo que estás molesta con mi padrino verdad? _–Booth esperaba que el enojo solo fuera con Christopher y no con él.

_-Pues la verdad no. No tiene caso enojarme con él o sí? _–Contestó Brennan secamente.

_-Entonces porqué me hablas de esta forma? _–Seeley quería saber la razón de su molestia.

_-De qué otra manera quieres que te hable Seeley? _–La joven intentó calmarse para hablar con el joven. Sin embargo, él le respondió:

_-Tranquilízate por favor Temperance. Solo quería saber como estabas. Quise despedirme de ti antes de irme a Alemania pero tenías el móvil apagado. Siento mucho haberte molestado. Nos veremos en unos días._

_-Seeley…_

Sin embargo, Booth ya había colgado. Ella se sintió mal por haberlo tratado de esa manera pero necesitaba alejarlo de ella a como diera lugar. Antes que mujer, era una agente que debía cumplir con su cometido aunque con ello cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz se le escapara de las manos.

**.**

**.**

Lejos de ahí, Ángela Montenegro se encontraba ansiosa. En cuestión de segundos tendría en su poder el retrato con la imagen de Danielle Rosemberg. Le había costado un poco de trabajo pero finalmente logró hackearlo de la computadora del detective que Seeley contrató años atrás para encontrarla. Solo esperaba que apareciera en su totalidad aquella imagen. Mientras tanto, estaba analizando información sobre Millenium Exports. De pronto, su móvil sonó:

_-Hola Angie. _–Escuchó una melodiosa voz que le alegró el momento:

_-Hola amor! Cómo estás? _–Respondió Ángela mientras examinaba unos estados de cuenta.

_-Pues estoy un poco mal… _-Contestó con tristeza Jack Hodgins.

_-Se puede saber el por qué? _–Ahora la joven estaba extrañada por el tono de voz del joven.

_-Porque muero de ganas por verte. _–Jack quería hacerle sentir a través de sus palabras cuánto necesitaba estar con ella. Por su parte, Ángela sintió que su corazón se estremecía pero de inmediato le respondió:

_-Yo también quiero verte pero en este momento estoy algo ocupada. Estoy haciendo unas correcciones a unos documentos que tengo que entregar de inmediato._

_-Entonces supongo que esta noche tampoco nos veremos verdad? _–Jack sabía que el trabajo era importante para ella pero llevaba varios días sin tener noticias de su novia.

El silencio se apropió de la conversación. Jack empezó a preocuparse por no escuchar la voz de Ángela por lo que dijo: _-Angie? Sigues ahí?_

_-Si Jack pero…. Te marco después. Adios._

Hodgins no quería sospechar de su novia pero no podía soportar que le colgara tan de improviso. Por su parte, Ángela no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Por fin tenía en sus manos aquel retrato que puso a prueba sus habilidades de hacker. Pero la impresión de ver aquella imagen era aún más grande porque ahora estaba envuelta en un dilema. Sabía que debía informar de este suceso de relevancia para todo el caso. Segundos después tomó el teléfono para hacer una llamada que debía hacer de inmediato.

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan era una mujer que ponía el deber ante todo pero si había algo a lo que le suministraba más importancia era a la amistad. Y su amistad con Ángela era lo más importante que tenía en la vida. Después de sus padres, Ángela Montenegro era la única familia que tenía. Por ello acudió de inmediato a verla en cuanto recibió su llamada. La forma en que le pidió que se vieran la preocupó de inmediato pero su amiga y ángel guardián no le dio ningún detalle que pudiera indicarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, muy rápido cayó en la cuenta del posible motivo por el cual la buscaba con tanto apremio. Al llegar al paraje donde la había citado, pudo ver en su mirada que en efecto había descubierto su secreto:

_-Ya lo sabes verdad? _–Dijo Temperance mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Ángela.

_-Creí que era tu amiga… Más que tu amiga, tu hermana… No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado. _–En su voz se escuchaba pesar y tristeza.

_-No creí que fuera necesario que lo supieras. _–Respondió Brennan con un susurro.

_-Que no era necesario? Sabes como puede afectar esto en el caso? No puedo creer que estés arriesgándote de esta manera. _–Ángela no podía creer que Temperance Brennan hubiera omitido aquella información.

_-Es por ello que no podía decir nada. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es que me saquen del caso. Esta es mi misión y voy a llegar hasta el final para conseguirlo. _–Brennan respondió con tanta frialdad que sorprendió a su amiga. Sin embargo Ángela estaba por desarmarla poco a poco:

_-Aunque otra vez le destroces el corazón a Booth? _–Dijo la joven con ternura.

_-Él es simplemente un objetivo… _-Le contestó Brennan pero con la intención de convencerse ella misma de cada una de sus palabras.

_-No te creo. Leí el informe que elaboraste en esa misión. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo del robo del dinero. Pero me sorprendió más el que ese dinero esté en una cuenta bancaria en el extranjero a tu nombre, bueno a uno de tus nombres claves. Me sorprendió la forma en la que has logrado incrementar ese dinero._

_-No sé de qué me hablas. _–Temperance quería desviarse de ese tema que conocía bastante bien.

_-Claro que lo sabes! _–Contestó con voz alta intentando convencerla de hablar con el corazón: _-Te enamoraste de él verdad? _

_-No! Sabes que no me puedo enamorar! _–Ahora fue Brennan la que levantó la voz intentando convencer a su amiga de algo que ella misma quería creer.

_-Claro que te puedes enamorar. Lo hiciste una vez… y creo que aún lo estás. _–Ángela miraba con ternura a Temperance.

_-No. Aquella ocasión solo fue… una manera de ocultarme, de escapar de mí misma. Ahora, simplemente es parte del camino para encerrar a Morrison-Baker. _–Temperance no quería admitir lo que en verdad sentía por Seeley Booth.

_-Tu mirada me dice lo contrario. Es mejor que le informe al Director Cooper de esta situación. _–Dijo Ángela para intentar convencer a Brennan pero ella le contestó rápidamente:

_-Te prohíbo que lo hagas!_

_-Porque sabes que te sacaría del caso! Estás involucrada sentimentalmente y en el momento en que sepa de la aparición de Seeley Booth te sacará porque sabe perfectamente lo que pasó en esa misión! Él te ayudó en todo momento puesto que era tu enlace!_

Temperance Brennan por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo: _-Tienes razón. Es por ello que no se puede enterar. _

Ángela se acercó a ella para abrazarla y con ello hacerle sentir que podía contar con ella para todo: _-Por favor Temperance. Eres mi hermana y puedo apoyarte pero necesito que tengas confianza en mí. Necesito que me digas la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión._

La agente se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se soltaba de aquel abrazo. Sabía que su amiga estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido pero era el momento de confesarle su verdad: _-En aquella misión tenía que encontrarme con un contacto que estaba vendiendo información sobre espías británicos. Queríamos saber si había algún agente doble trabajando para los ingleses. Por ello era importante que me reuniera con él para unirlo a nuestro equipo. Nuestra reunión fue en el Acuario. Cuando se marchó, me perdí por completo viendo a los delfines que se encontraban nadando en el estanque. Ese fue un grave error porque debía salir de inmediato pero sabes que me gustan mucho los delfines. No sé por qué pero es mi animal favorito. De pronto Seeley se acercó a mí para pedirme la hora. Todavía lo recuerdo: Eran las 12:45 de la tarde. No sé como pero al preguntarme por mi nombre de inmediato le dije que me llamaba Danielle. Ese era mi nombre oficial en ese momento. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas relacionadas con los delfines, los estanques, la historia del acuario… Bueno, yo la platiqué y el escuchó muy atento. Cuando me di cuenta habían pasado dos horas y yo seguía platicando con él. Debía salir de inmediato pero justo en ese momento me invitó a comer. Yo misma me sorprendí cuando acepté su ofrecimiento. Nos fuimos a un restaurante y créeme que sabía que debía irme. Pero sus ojos me cautivaron por completo. No quería alejarme. Y así pasamos toda la tarde. Mi celular sonó varias veces hasta que tuve que apagarlo. Por la noche le pedí que me dejara en un hotel porque había quedado de verme con una amiga. Él me llevó al hotel pero me insistió mucho en que nos viéramos nuevamente al día siguiente. Cuando se marchó, yo salí del hotel para encontrarme con Richard. Sabía que me llamaría la atención seriamente pero fue todo lo contrario. No me dijo absolutamente nada solo me pidió que tuviera cuidado porque tendría que hacer algo después para alejarlo de mi vida en aquel momento. Habíamos quedado de vernos al día siguiente en el mismo restaurante. Pensé dejarlo plantado pero no pude hacerlo. Tan solo el haberlo imaginado ahí solo hizo que lo pensara dos veces y acudiera a la cita. Después damos una vuelta por los lugares más visitados pero sabía perfectamente que era momento de salir de su vida para siempre. Fue por ello que lo arrinconé en el Big Ben. Quería besarlo antes de despedirme de él a mi manera. Cuando cerró los ojos y lo besé fue como si la magia saliera entre nosotros. Sin embargo, al separarme de él lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Al verlo tirado le pedí perdón pero tenía que hacer que creyera que todo era un engaño, quería que se desilusionara de mi. Decidí quitarle su dinero para que pensara que lo había asaltado y así se olvidara de mí. Jamás pensé que decidiría contratar a alguien para encontrarme. Richard sabe que le quité el dinero pero jamás me ha preguntado que fue lo que hice con él. Eres la única que sabe que lo tengo invertido. Cuando volví a ver a Booth tuve que engañarlo nuevamente diciéndole que soy Temperance Brennan y no Danielle Rosemberg como él creía. _

Ángela Montenegro había escuchado atentamente cada palabra dicha por Temperance. Se había percatado que a pesar de ser la mejor agente del FBI en el fondo era igual que ella: una mujer. Por tal motivo le dijo: _-Amiga. Estás enamorada de él verdad?_

Y con el corazón en la mano le contestó: _-Lo estoy pero es algo que nunca podrá ser. Mi deber es detener a Christopher y si Booth está implicado en sus negocios también tendré que detenerlo. _

_-Cómo puedo ayudarte a salir de este embrollo? _-Ángela podía ver en los ojos de Temperance el dolor que sentía por engañar al hombre que amaba y por tener que detener a la única familia que tenía.

_-Quedándote callada. Si no dices nada de mi relación con Seeley Booth yo podré seguir adelante con mi plan para detener a Christopher._

Con un suspiro, su amiga respondió: _-Está bien Brennan. Te apoyaré en lo que necesites pero quiero que me digas todo lo que pase, que no me ocultes nada. De acuerdo?_

_-Como quieras Ange. Y gracias por mantener esto en secreto. _–Ahora fue Temperance la que se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla.

_-Sabes que te quiero y me preocupa tu bienestar así que sigamos adelante. _–Respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo de la agente.

_-Hay otra cosa que necesitas saber. Hice algo que no debí hacer… _-Este era el momento en el que Temperance necesitaba del mejor consejo que le pudieran dar. Por su parte, Ángela no sabía que esperar de lo que estaba por escuchar así que solo empezó a responder:

_-Ya me empezaste a preocupar._

Brennan se alejó un poco de su amiga para finalmente confesarle: _-Me involucré con un cliente de Millenium Exports…. Para… olvidar a Booth…_

Ángela Montenegro sabía de lo que era capaz su amiga pero nunca se imaginó el grado de locura que padecía la mejor agente del FBI: _-Qué? Acaso te volviste loca? _

_-Era la mejor manera para olvidarme de él en ese momento. No quería pensar en él y simplemente la plática, las bebidas, la compañía…. Todo se juntó y pasé la noche con él. Finalmente ya le aclaré que solo fue cosa de una noche y nada más pero aun así necesito que lo investigues. Se llama Alexander Humboldt. _–Temperance sabía que Ángela no le negaría su apoyo y ayuda por lo que solamente esperó la respuesta de su ángel guardián:

_-Espero sepas lo que haces. _

Temperance sintió confianza ante aquella respuesta: _-No te preocupes. Recuerda que ante todo soy una agente profesional._

_-Pues ya lo estoy dudando. _–Contestó con singular alegría

_-Ánge! No digas eso!_

Finalmente, ambas jóvenes se abrazaron mutuamente. Ahora Ángela Montenegro se convertía en algo más que una hermana, amiga y ángel guardián. Se había convertido en cómplice de Temperance Brennan.

**.**

**.**

Días más tarde, Temperance Brennan descansaba en su casa. El día había estado bastante ajetreado en la oficina de Millenium Exports así que solo quería acostarse y dormir un poco. Se sentía tranquila porque todo iba como debía ser. Había recolectado información importante de todos los clientes de Christopher Morrison-Baker, la cual había mandado a su ángel guardián para que la revisara cuidadosamente. En ese momento escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. La joven pensó que tal vez sería algún vendedor de puerta en puerta así que pensó en no abrir. Sin embargo, era tal la insistencia que terminó levantándose de su cama. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a ese apuesto joven de ojos marrones:

_-Hola Temperance._ –Dijo Seeley con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_-Seeley? Qué haces aquí? Cuándo llegaron? _–No podía creer que su mayor tormento estuviera a esas horas de la noche en su casa.

_-Acabamos de llegar hace como una hora. _–Respondió él rápidamente lo cual sorprendió a Brennan:

_-Eso quiere decir que en cuanto descargaron todo viniste para acá?_

_-Así es. _–Booth se notaba ansioso así que le preguntó a la joven: _-Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo._

_-Es muy tarde Seeley. _–Brennan dijo eso más que nada para no dejarlo pasar y para no tener que estar a solas con él.

_-Solo me va a tomar unos minutos. De verdad que no te quito mucho tiempo. _–Contestó él con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Temperance lo miró a los ojos y sin más le respondió:

_-Está bien. Pasa._

Cuando él entró pudo ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la casa en la que vivía la joven. Obviamente se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. La voz de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos:

_-Y bien? Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

Booth tomó aire y comenzó a hablar: _-Sé que estás molesta conmigo por lo del viaje pero te juro que intenté que mi padrino te llevara. Sabía del esfuerzo que estabas haciendo para aprender alemán…_

_-No te preocupes Booth. Ya todo está bien. _–Respondió ella interrumpiéndolo pero él no estaba seguro de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos por lo que continuó:

_-Segura? Porque no quiero tener ningún problema contigo._

_-Ahora resulta que soy problemática? _–Brennan no iba a permitir que la tratara de esa forma pero Booth rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error por lo que le explicó:

_-No! Lo que quise decir es que cuentas conmigo para todo así como sé que yo puedo contar contigo en cualquier momento._

En ese momento ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de la sinceridad con la que él le hablaba. Eso sin dudarlo le partió el corazón. Cómo iba a ser posible que dejara de pensar en ese hombre. Y en un impulso ella lo abrazó. No supo en ese momento qué fuerza la había impulsado para hacerlo pero no le importaba. Quería sentirlo cerca de ella aunque fuera por un momento antes de seguir con su plan para alejarlo de su vida personal.

Por su parte, Seeley Booth se sorprendió al ver cómo ella le abrazaba. Era un abrazo cálido y lleno de dulzura. No se esperaba eso por parte de ella y más después de la forma en la que habían discutido en los últimos días.

_-Aunque no lo creas te extrañé Seeley. _–Dijo ella casi en un susurro

_-Te creo porque yo también te extrañé Temperance. _–Respondió él de igual manera.

Así se quedaron por algunos minutos. Temperance quería que el tiempo se detuviera aunque supiera perfectamente que eso era imposible. Quería permanecer en sus brazos por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Entonces tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Se percató de que podía sentir el aliento de Seeley en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba besando esa parte de su cuerpo. Comprobó que toda su piel había comenzado a sentir aquella diminuta caricia que el joven hacía. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse al sentir el roce de los labios de Booth en su cuello. Con lentitud aquellos labios se movieron para acercarse poco a poco a los labios de la joven agente del FBI. Ella no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento al corresponder con el mismo vaivén al beso que Seeley Booth le estaba dando. Se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Lentamente se percató que su espalda comenzaba a ser recorrida por las manos de aquel hombre que estaba llevándola al cielo. Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Quería permanecer siempre de esa manera. Permanecer a su lado pero simplemente la razón hizo que ella prestara atención a su situación por lo que con rapidez se alejó de él:

_-Qué pasa? _–Seeley se mostró confundido después de percatarse de la manera tan abrupta en que ella se separó de él.

_-Es mejor que te vayas Booth. _–Respondió ella mientras le daba la espalda. No quería caer en aquella deliciosa tentación.

_-Por qué? Hice algo que te haya molestado? -_Dijo Booth mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla de los brazos y girarla hacia su rostro.

_-Esto no debió pasar. Vete por favor. _–Contestó Temperance mirándolo a los ojos a lo que él, al ver su temor, le confesó con toda la sinceridad que había dentro de él:

_-Es que acaso todavía no entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti?_

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su alma por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos le rebatió: _-No digas eso por favor! No… debe ser una ilusión. Estás enamorado de Danielle y como resulta que me parezco a ella crees que me amas pero eso no es verdad!_

Seeley no daba crédito a la forma en que había perturbado a Temperance por lo que trató de calmarla: _-Tranquilízate por favor. Jamás en la vida había estado seguro de algo como ahora que sé que te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser… con todo mi corazón… con todo lo que soy._

_-No sabes lo que dices. Te pido que te vayas por favor. _–Brennan ya no quería hablar más del asunto pero Seeley se acercó a ella y le rebatió:

_-Dime qué fue lo que sentiste cuando nos besamos…._

_-Nada. No sentí nada! _–Temperance quería convencerlo de ello pero sus acciones de minutos atrás daban a entender lo contrario por lo que Seeley le contestó desesperado:

_-Eso es mentira! Pude sentir como vibrabas en mis brazos! Respondiste a ese beso con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión!_

Ella trató de tranquilizarse y como buen agente le respondió: _-Me dejé llevar… Eso fue todo pero sí te puedo asegurar algo… Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás en la vida volverá a pasar esto. Olvídate de lo que acaba de pasar._

_-No! _–Aquellas palabras partieron el corazón del joven Booth.

_-Vete ya!_ –Dijo Brennan mientras abría la puerta para que él se fuera.

_-Temperance… _-Intentó convencerla para aclarar las cosas pero ella lo interrumpió con un potente grito lleno de dolor:

_-Que te vayas!_

Seeley pudo ver en el rostro de Temperance la desesperación que se estaba apoderando de ella. Así pues, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la casa. Ella sabía que había cometido un grave error al dejarse llevar por el momento, por la cercanía de Booth, por las caricias que le hacía. Supo en aquel momento que debía hacer algo: Evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para dejar de trabajar a su lado. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, en medio de la noche, de que a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Ángela, ella siempre estaría sola. Ese era su destino. Y así tenía que aceptarlo.

Por su parte, Seeley Booth salió del lugar en completo silencio. Quería recordar lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás. No podía creer que por un momento ella estuvo en sus brazos, que había vibrado al sentir sus caricias. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante para él. Algo que en ese momento le dio la confianza de seguir adelante. Se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente, que si se hubiera dejado llevar por la situación tal vez él seguiría a su lado en ese instante. Aquel descubrimiento lo llenó de esperanza porque a partir de ese momento haría lo que fuera por enamorarla, por destruir sus barreras, por hacerla completamente feliz. Y no se detendría ante nada y ante nadie para lograrlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como pueden ver Temperance Brennan ya está empezando a padecer su doble juego. Y por fin tenemos una escena ByB. Y esto fue solo el principio. Jajaja! Sigan haciendo sus teorías!**

**Me queda mes y medio para terminar mi diplomado por lo que tardaré en subir el nuevo capítulo porque ya estoy con mis exámenes así que espero me tengan un poquito de paciencia por favor y que sigan acompañándome en esta travesura literaria.**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	10. Morir en Vida

**HELLO! Quiero comenzar este capítulo con un enorme y especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que han comentado este fic, tanto a las que me han acompañado desde JP como a los nuevos fans de TE. Me emociona leer comentarios a pesar de que tengo tiempo sin actualizar con un nuevo capítulo, el cual por fin tienen el día de hoy. Como saben, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y el 21 de septiembre por fin termina mi diplomado así que después de ese día espero actualizar por lo menos más seguido. Por otra parte, esta semana el mundo Bones se llenó de tristeza al darse a conocer el fallecimiento del querido Michael Clarke Duncan así que este capítulo está dedicado en su memoria. Y a tan solo unos días del season premiere de la nueva temporada tengo que confesar que estoy ansiosa por ver la forma en que ByB volverán a relacionarse después del season finale de mediados de año. Pero bueno, basta de palabras. Los dejo con este capítulo que espero disfruten. Como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México esta adicta a las movies y a las series de TV les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cómo podía un hombre causar un enorme temor? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Dimitri cuando se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe. Era claro que él era su hombre de confianza pero no por ello dejaba de temerle. El Comandante era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Alemania. Sus negocios eran de alto nivel. Sabía infundir miedo para lograr su cometido, sabía cómo presionar a la gente para que cumpliera sus órdenes, sabía cómo amenazar para salir beneficiado en todos sus planes. Dimitri se convirtió muy pronto en su mano derecha pero aun así no había sido fácil lograrlo puesto que el Comandante era la persona más desconfiada que conocía. Fue por ello que casi tuvo que dar su vida para lograr convencerlo de que él era la persona indicada para ser el segundo al mando. Sin embargo, cuando lo llamó para reunirse, pudo sentir el miedo por tener que verlo frente a frente. Cuando por fin estuvo ante él, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_-Aquí me tiene señor. En qué puedo ayudarlo? _–A pesar de todo, Dimitri trataba de disimular el temor que sentía.

_-Dimitri… _-Dijo el hombre que estaba frente a él con una voz grave: _-He llegado cansado de mi largo viaje así que explícame en este momento por qué rayos no has entregado la mercancía!_

_-Señor, déjeme explicarle. _–Trató de decir Dimitri pero fue interrumpido con rapidez:

_-Qué tienes que explicar idiota! _

_-Señor! _–Respondió Dimitri levantando un poco la voz pero continuó de inmediato bajando su timbre de voz: -_Los británicos están siendo investigados por Scotland Yard. Es por ello que no hemos podido entregar la mercancía. La tengo guardada en el almacén secreto._

Ahora fue el Comandante quien bajó su tono de voz: _-Scotland Yard? Esos imbéciles ni siquiera pueden ver que duermen con el enemigo._

_-Sin embargo, los hermanos Branagh están eliminando cualquier sospecha que tengan sobre los ingleses. Tengo a Ralph y a Erik vigilándolos sigilosamente. _–Contestó Dimitri mientras su jefe analizaba en silencio la situación. Segundos después, éste continuó:

_-Qué más tenemos pendiente? Algún problema con Morrison-Baker?_

Dimitri contestó a la brevedad: _-Ninguno. Solo un pequeño problema con uno de sus hombres y con el supuesto "heredero" de Christopher pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse. _

_-Heredero? _–Dijo el Comandante asombrado por lo que su subalterno acaba de decir: _-Qué problema? _

_-Se quejaron del trato que recibieron._

El Comandante encendió uno de sus puros para después exclamar: _-Idiotas. Esos americanos de pacotilla son unos idiotas. Tendremos que darles un escarmiento. Llámale a Steven para que haga lo que mejor sabe hacer. Así no olvidarán el encantador recibimiento que les daremos cuando se quieran hacer los valientes en nuestro territorio._

_-De inmediato señor. _–Respondió Dimitri pero de pronto recordó algo: _-Y otra cosa. Christopher dejó dicho que quería hablar con usted de algo importante._

_-Ahora qué quiere? _–Dijo el Comandante mientras revisaba unos documentos.

_-No lo sé. Dijo que esperaría a que usted regresara de su viaje para platicar._

Aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento en silencio por lo que Dimitri adoptó una posición defensiva. Segundos después, mirándolo a los ojos le contestó: _-Está bien. Después me comunicaré con él. Ahora quiero que me dejes solo. Necesito pensar. Lo de Scotland Yard no me gusta para nada. Apenas nos quitamos de encima a la Interpol y ahora esto. Debemos deshacernos de todos ellos. No importa de qué manera… siempre y cuando parezca un "ligero" accidente. Queda claro Dimitri?_

_-Como el agua señor._ –Respondió serenamente por lo que su jefe le indicó con voz fuerte:

_-Ahora lárgate que tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Con permiso señor._

Rápidamente Dimitri salió de la oficina agradeciendo haber podido salir vivo de ese lugar. Mientras tanto, aquel poderoso hombre empezó a marcar un número telefónico que se había impregnado con fuego en su mente. De pronto escuchó una voz del otro lado del teléfono:

_-Morrison-Baker al habla._

A lo que el Comandante le respondió irónicamente: _-Me dijeron que me estabas buscando Christopher. Qué rayos quieres hablar conmigo? Acaso no sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado? _

Morrison-Baker se sorprendió al escuchar esa tenebrosa e irónica voz pero sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser y con serenidad le dijo: _-Lo sé pero es necesario que hable contigo. Es sobre… nuestro contrato…_

_-El que firmaste de por vida conmigo? Sabes que ese documento está firmado con sangre. _

_-Lo sé pero… _-Christopher quería llegar a un acuerdo pero fue interrumpido:

_-Pero qué? _–La voz de aquel hombre era bastante sombría pero Christopher recuperó la serenidad para continuar:

_-Necesito que aclaremos que va a pasar cuando me retire._

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, Morrison-Baker pudo escuchar la respuesta de aquel hombre: _-Jajajaja! Cuando te retires? Dirás cuando te mueras porque solo así podrás retirarte._

Christopher estaba sintiendo enojo en todo su ser por la manera en la que se estaba llevando la conversación pero tomó aire y respondió: _-Está bien. Necesito que estipulemos lo que pasará cuando me muera. Ese contrato quedará cancelado._

Pero el Comandante le contestó enérgicamente: _-Te equivocas Christopher! __Millenium Exports está atado a mí de por vida! Si te mueres, si quedas en estado vegetal, si desapareces o lo que sea, la persona que quede al frente de tu negocio tendrá que seguir trabajando para mí. Así sea el personal de intendencia el que maneje tu empresa él será quien esté bajo mis órdenes. O quieres que te quite el negocio? Sabes que puedo hacerlo con solo tronar los dedos._

Christopher por la respuesta de ese hombre: _-Esa es mi única alternativa? _

_-Pero Christopher! Lo dices como si fuera un suplicio trabajar para mí. Además, cuando te mueras, qué más te da quien será al que extorsione! Tú ya estarás tres metros bajo tierra!_

_-Sabes lo que me ha costado hacer crecer a Millenium Exports. _–Contestó Morrison-Baker pero rápidamente el Comandante expresó su posición:

_-Lo sé! Claro que lo sé! Es por eso que no pienso permitir que te alejes del negocio. O acaso quieres que tu heredero esté exento de tu contrato? No Christopher…. Millenium Exports y todo lo que concierne a él me pertenece por completo. Quedó claro?_

Christopher Morrison-Baker se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta pero sobretodo porque no sabía cómo era que ese hombre se había enterado de sus planes así que con todo el dolor de su corazón expresó lo que aquel hombre quería escuchar: _-Perfectamente claro… Comandante…_

Por lo que el Comandante respondió con ironía: _-Así me gusta! Algo más? Porque ahora quiero que hablemos de lo que más nos gusta. Negocios._

Dicho eso, Christopher se enfocó en lo que su jefe necesitaba: _-Dimitri dijo que necesitas un nuevo cargamento para dentro de 4 meses aproximadamente._

_-Es verdad. Necesito armamento de alto calibre. Mis clientes pagarán muy bien por ello así que necesito la mejor calidad entendido? _–Dijo el Comandante con voz amenazante.

_-Como siempre. _–Si algo podía jactarse Morrison-Baker era de que siempre conseguía la mejor mercancía de cualquier tipo.

_-Más te vale. En unos días te mandaré la lista encriptada de lo que necesitamos para que lo vayas consiguiendo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. _

Así sin más, Christopher Morrison-Baker entendió que la llamada había terminado. Sabía que era inútil intentar convencer al Comandante de su intención de dar por expirado el contrato cuando él se retirara o muriera pero debía intentar todo con tal de que Seeley no tuviera que continuar con su pesada carga. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que era en vano. Y eso le partía el corazón por completo. Seeley Booth estaba destinado a seguir sus pasos. De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Hola Christopher._

Morrison-Baker se sorprendió al escuchar a su joven asistente: _-Temperance! Es un placer volver a verte._

_-Lo mismo digo. Cómo les fue en Alemania? _–Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de su jefe.

_-Perfectamente. Y de ello quiero hablar contigo._

Brennan ya no quería hablar del tema puesto que había conseguido información gracias al apoyo de Zack así que simplemente le respondió: _-No es necesario. Todo quedó claro. Sé que Seeley tiene más derecho que yo a acompañarte… _

_-Sabes que no es así. Eres una persona importante para mí y no quiero que te veas implicada en cosas que jamás podrías entender._

_-De qué hablas? _–Brennan sabía que podía sacarle información en ese momento acerca de sus clientes especiales. Por otra parte, Christopher guardó silencio por un instante sopesando si debía hablar o no con ella sobre ciertos temas así que le mencionó:

_-Como sabes, tenemos dos tipos de clientes. Los ordinarios y los especiales. Estos últimos son los que piden cosas extravagantes y a veces son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que desean. Los alemanes pertenecen a este difícil grupo. Entonces, por obvias razones no podía llevarte. Eres una buena chica y no mereces involucrarte con ese tipo de gente._

Temperance debía insinuarle que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario: _-Acaso no confías en mí? Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo y quiero ayudarte. Si necesitas que viaje a Alemania para tratar con ellos lo haré. Quiero que estés tranquilo. Si requieres mi apoyo sabes que lo tendrás siempre. Daría la vida por ti y por Seeley si fuera necesario. _–En silencio ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir pero Christopher la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-No Temperance. No digas eso por favor. Tienes una vida por delante así que solo puedo prometerte una cosa. Te prometo que jamás en la vida tendrás que tratar con ellos. Jamás tendrás que verle la cara a ese imbécil._

Brennan necesitaba que él confiara en ella sin dudarlo por lo que dijo algo que jamás pensó que diría: _-Por favor Christopher. Cuentas conmigo en todo momento. Has sido como un padre para mí así que haré lo que sea por ti. _–A lo que Christopher contestó con ternura:

_-No es necesario Temperance. Seguiremos atendiendo a los alemanes y a cualquier cliente especial que tengamos de la misma forma._

Ella no quiso presionarlo así que de la misma manera le contestó: _-Está bien. Será como tú quieras._

_-Gracias. Y cambiando de tema, cómo te fue? Hubo alguna novedad? _-Morrison-Baker quería ponerse al corriente de lo ocurrido durante su viaje a tierras germanas.

Brennan tomó una posición ejecutiva así que sacó su Palm y empezó el recuento: _-No. Recibí el pedido que me encargaste y recibimos varias solicitudes de los suizos. Pensé que eran famosos por hacer los mejores chocolates pero ahora resulta que les encantan los chocolates americanos._

Christopher esbozó una ligera sonrisa y contestó: _-Es verdad. Pero en cuestión de relojes, son los mejores. En fin, necesito que verifiques algunos formularios aduanales con Seeley. _

Temperance se sorprendió ante la petición por lo que disimuladamente le dijo: _-Creo que podría hacerlo sola._

_-No quiero saturarte de trabajo Tempe. Es mejor que lo hagan entre los dos para que sea más rápido. Le pediré que se encuentre contigo en las oficinas._

Brennan no quería acercarse a Booth por ningún motivo así que le insistió a su jefe: _-No es necesario. De verdad que no lo es. Él puede ayudarte en otras actividades. Finalmente será el nuevo jefe cuando decidas retirarte._

Esa palabra resonó con fuerza en Christopher: _-Retirarme… Creo que ese retiro está más lejos de lo que yo pensaba._

_-Por qué lo dices? Pasó algo? _–Respondió Brennan sorprendida por sus palabras.

A lo que él simplemente contestó con todo el dolor de su corazón: _-No. Por nada..._

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Ángela Montenegro tenía una misión importante por cumplir. Sus habilidades estaban siendo puestas a prueba nuevamente. Solo un nombre tenía en mente: Alexander Humboldt. Sabía que su amiga había tenido un momento de debilidad con él pero debía averiguar cuál era la relación que tenía con Christopher y si era alguien de fiar o todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo que no le agradaba. Y ahora estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir en los siguientes días. Se dio cuenta que no solo ella estaba investigando a aquel hombre que pasó la noche con Brennan. Interpol también estaba siguiendo sus pasos por lo que trató de cubrir sus pasos cibernéticos. No quería atraer la atención de las autoridades europeas hacia suelo americano ya que tendría que dar aviso al Director Cooper de toda la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga y hermana.

De pronto sonó su teléfono privado. Pensó que se trataba de Jack por lo que le contestó efusivamente:

_-Hola amor! Estaba esperando a que me llamaras!_

_-Srita. Ángela Montenegro? _

Aquella voz le había sorprendido puesto que era desconocida. Al mirar su identificador de llamadas pudo ver que se trataba de un número privado por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contestar: _-Si, soy yo. Quién habla?_

_-Mi nombre es Gabriel Montemayor y necesito hablar con usted. _

Ángela no sabía a qué se debía semejante llamada: _-Sobre qué? Que yo sepa no le debo nada a nadie._

Con voz seria aquel hombre le mencionó: _-El tema que quiero tratar con usted es muy especial. Le prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo. _

_-A qué se refiere? _–Dijo ella un poco contrariada.

Él respondió lentamente a su pregunta: _-Que tengo información que le puede interesar… _

_-No le entiendo. _–Ángela quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la persona con la que hablaba pero no se esperaba la respuesta que le daría:

_-Dos palabras: Alexander Humboldt. Le parece familiar?_

Ángela no sabía si era una trampa o algo por el estilo: _-No sé quién es esa persona por lo que…_

_-No sabe de quién le hablo pero lo está investigando? _–Dijo ese hombre al interrumpirla-_Puedo ver que sabe cubrir sus huellas pero no puede ocultar todas. _

Ahora ella estaba sorprendida de que la estuvieran siguiendo por el ciberespacio: _-Quién es usted?_

_-Qué le parece si nos vemos el día de mañana en el lugar que usted me indique para que vea que no tiene nada que temer y así le explico lo que busco._

Al principio dudó pero necesitaba más información acerca de Alexander Humboldt así que decidida le contestó: _-Está bien. Le parece bien en el Mausoleo a los Veteranos de Vietnam? Al medio día._

Segundos después aquel hombre exclamó: _-De acuerdo. Ahí la veré. Hasta pronto._

_-Espere! Cómo sabré quien es usted? _

_-No se preocupe Srita. Montenegro. Yo la encontraré ahí._

Y así se terminó la llamada. Ángela sabía lo que eso significaba. Interpol. La situación se estaba haciendo más peligrosa tanto para ella como para Brennan. A simple vista, Alexander Humboldt era un hombre común y corriente pero el que lo estuviera investigando la Interpol la hacía prender sus focos rojos. Pensó en informarle a Temperance lo ocurrido pero decidió esperar a hablar con la persona que le había llamado. Después de tranquilizarse un poco, lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a Jack. Necesitaba estar con él para sentirse segura por lo que tomó su abrigo y salió de inmediato de las instalaciones.

**.**

**.**

A kilómetros de distancia, Temperance Brennan observaba como las luces iluminaban la ciudad de Washington. Eso le brindaba un poco de paz después de analizar como los acontecimientos de los últimos días la habían inestabilizado. Siempre había sido una agente profesional en todas sus misiones pero en ellas no estaba presente el mismo detonante que la inquietaba: Seeley Booth. Y por más que quería negarlo, tenerlo cerca la perturbaba demasiado. Aquel beso había sido un suplicio para ella. No podía volver a sentir sus labios pero no podía dejar de pensar ni de soñar con ellos. Eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Debía darse prisa para terminar la misión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y terminara cediendo a sus instintos. De pronto, escuchó un automóvil que se acercaba detrás de ella. Esperó algunos minutos y sin voltear dijo:

_-Qué te parecieron las tierras germanas?_

_-Pues ni siquiera puedo decir que haya disfrutado de la vista. Eso teniendo en cuenta que me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo siguiendo a tu galán. _–Respondió Zack con ironía a lo que ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y expresar con furia:

_-De qué rayos hablas!_

Zack Addy esbozó una gran carcajada para después decir: _-Crees que no sé que le gustas a Seeley Booth? Si puedo enorgullecerme de algo es que siempre he sido bastante observador._

_-No digas estupideces! Recuerda que es solo un objetivo. _–A Brennan no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación pero Zack mencionó como si nada:

_-Si tú lo dices. En fin, lo único que puedo decir es que tiene muy buen gusto._

Fúrica, Temperance Brennan le gritó: _-Zack! Si sigues te meteré una bala en la cabeza antes de que digas algo más._

_-Está bien! _–Respondió él mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición: _-Pensé que me habías extrañado._

_-Te tuve siempre en mis pensamientos. _–Contestó ella con ironía.

_-Mentirosa… Pero bueno, a lo que vamos. Aquí están las fotos que saqué en Alemania. Cómo viste el video?_

_-Lo vi con cuidado y después mandé a analizarlo para identificar a ese tal Dimitri. Sabes que agradezco lo que hiciste. _–Contestó ella mientras miraba detenidamente las fotos que le acababan de entregar a lo que él con ironía le respondió:

_-No te preocupes, siempre quise conocer Alemania._

Temperance esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sin más le preguntó: _-Y cómo vas con Michelle?_

Ahora fue Zack el que esbozó una gran sonrisa: _-Se me hacía raro que no me hubieras preguntado por ella todavía. _

_-Sabes que siempre he seguido tus pasos porque me preocupo por ti. _–Exclamó ella. Finalmente le tenía un gran aprecio al joven. Era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

_-Lo sé y eso te lo agradeceré siempre. _–Dijo Zack con el corazón en la mano y prosiguió:_ -Volviendo al tema de Michelle, me agrada su compañía y nos llevamos muy bien. No te puedo decir que estoy locamente enamorado de ella pero si te puedo asegurar que se ha convertido en una persona muy valiosa y especial para mí… tal como tú lo eres para Seeley._

Brennan volteó a verlo fijamente. Si su mirada hubiera sido una escopeta, en aquellos instantes Zack Addy estaría en el más allá. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, ella le dijo: _-Eso no es verdad. Él está enamorado de otra mujer._

_-Ahora resulta que estás celosa? _–Exclamó él irónicamente a lo que ella le contestó muy segura de sus palabras mientras se dirigía a su automóvil:

_-No, no podría estar celosa de esa mujer._

_-Y por qué no! _–Gritó él al ver que ella abría la puerta de su auto. Y sin más, ella le respondió en voz alta y con toda la seriedad del mundo:

_-Porque yo soy esa otra mujer! _

Dicho eso, Temperance Brennan entró al vehículo y cerró la puerta de su automóvil dispuesta a salir inmediatamente de ese lugar ya que le molestaba que tanto Ángela y ahora Zack le intentaran hacer ver lo que sabía perfectamente: Que Seeley Booth estaba profundamente interesado en ella. Y eso era lo que tenía que olvidar para concentrarse completamente en su cometido.

**.**

**.**

Al mismo tiempo, un joven tenía un solo pensamiento: Conquistar a Temperance Brennan. Pensaba que el temor de ella se debía a que eran compañeros de trabajo, que él iba a ser el heredero de todo el negocio y la fortuna de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que su amor era sincero y si tenía que renunciar a todo lo haría por ella. Pero había algo que le molestaba: La relación entre Morrison-Baker y uno de sus clientes especiales al que llamaban "El Comandante". Sabía que Christopher se había asociado con él por circunstancias de la vida pero ahora él estaba dispuesto a romper aquella alianza cuando Millenium Exports pasara a estar bajo su control absoluto. Tenía grandes planes para el negocio pero sabía que con la ayuda de Temperance la llevaría a ser la empresa de exportaciones e importaciones más importante en los Estados Unidos y a nivel internacional. Pero ahora lo importante era convencer a Brennan para que saliera con él a cenar. Quería hacerle sentir todo el amor que él podría brindarle así que lo primero que necesitaba hacer era romper todas las barreras que ella había levantado para que nadie pudiera lastimarla. Uno de los puntos a su favor es que él no le era indiferente ya que aquel beso que se dieron había sido la mayor prueba de ello. Era un hecho que Booth no podía olvidar la sensación que le provocó tenerla tan cerca de él, la maravillosa sensación que recorrió todo su ser cuando la besó era lo que le daba fortaleza para seguir adelante con su cruzada sentimental.

Así que decidió ir a buscarla a su humilde hogar para intentar convencerla de que saliera con él. Rápidamente subió a su automóvil para emprender el viaje mientras pensaba qué le diría cuando la tuviera frente a frente. Algunos minutos después, sonó el móvil de Seeley. Parecía que la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento por lo que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Booth:

_-Hola Tempe! Me da mucha alegría que me llames! _–Exclamó él con una inmensa alegría.

_-Oye Booth. Necesitamos hablar sobre los embarques que se irán la próxima semana a Italia y a España. Ya tienes listos todos los documentos aduanales para que nos permitan zarpar? No me gustaría que ese envío se retrasara por un documento que no tenga las firmas correspondientes. _–La voz de Brennan sonaba demasiado seria a lo que Booth dijo alegremente:

_-No te preocupes Brennan! Ya tengo todo listo en la oficina! Me los entregaron hoy por la mañana así que todo estará listo._

Brennan no estaba segura de sus palabras pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda: _-Está bien Booth. Confío en ti. Nos vemos después._

_-Espera! _–Exclamó Booth con rapidez _-Estoy cerca de tu casa. Qué te parece si te invito a cenar para celebrar que ya nos autorizaron los papeles aduanales._

_-Cenar? Acaso estás loco Seeley? _–Temperance no podía creer que él le estuviera haciendo esa propuesta _-Son casi las 11 de la noche! Prefiero acostarme y dejar la cena para otra ocasión._

_-Para mañana? _–Booth dijo con voz infantil para convencer a la joven agente pero eso provocó que ella le respondiera agresivamente:

_-Booth! No sé si será para mañana, pasado mañana o la próxima semana! _

Al escuchar eso, Seeley decidió aventurarse y decir: _-Sabes que no he podido olvidar el beso que nos dimos?_

_-Nos vemos mañana!_ –Respondió ella fúrica al escuchar las palabras de su pretendiente y compañero de trabajo.

_-Espera! No me cuelgues! _–Dijo un suplicante Booth _-Ya casi llego a tu casa. Podemos comer algo ligero. Qué te gustaría que te llevara?_

Temperance no quería verlo en ese momento, no quería ceder a sus impulsos por lo que en tono enérgico le gritó: _-No entiendes que en este momento no quiero nada? No entiendes que no quiero verte?_

En ese momento ella escuchó un gran estruendo por el teléfono lo que provocó que se le helara la sangre: _-Booth! Booth! Qué ocurrió! Contéstame!_

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Nuevamente ella gritó por el teléfono: _-Seeley! Qué pasó! Contéstame Booth!_

En aquel instante Temperance Brennan supo lo que era morir en vida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me maten por favor! Tengan piedad de mí! Jajajaja! Recuerden que no me gustan ni las sorpresas ni los giros en las historias! xD**

**Bueno, hasta el capítulo pasado llevamos 76 reviews así que de todo corazón espero que podamos llegar próximamente a los 100 por lo que mil gracias por todo su apoyo! Así que sigan haciendo sus teorías: Booth morirá? Ella cederá a la pasión o pondrá el deber por encima de todo? Díganme qué piensan! **

**En fin, estoy a 15 días de cumplir la meta y terminar el diplomado. Quién diría que hace un año alguien me dijo que se había espantado al pensar que tardaría un año en actualizar este fic y JP… Un año después heme aquí al pie del cañón en FanFiction. Dadas las circunstancias, espero subir el nuevo capítulo a fin de mes así que espero me tengan un poquito de paciencia por favor y que sigan acompañándome en esta travesura literaria.**

**Pues bien, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	11. Corazones Rotos: Dolor en el Alma

**HELLO! El pasado fin de semana estuve celebrando por muchas razones: La primera es que el pasado viernes terminé mi diplomado! Todo el esfuerzo después de un año de estudio valió la pena porque me enteré que fui la única de mis compañeros de trabajo que logró concluirlo así que ando con el ego por las nubes jajaja! Por otra parte, celebramos un aniversario más de nuestra independencia (Viva México!) y sigo celebrando que ayer por fin se estrenó la nueva temporada de nuestra serie favorita. Debo decir que me gustó modernización del tema musical, amé ese primer encuentro ByB, amé a Hodgins, quise golpear a Clark al principio y quise matar a Pelant. Eso si, difiero a las palabras de Booth porque prefiero a Brennan con su tono de cabello original :D y el final me dejó con ganas de golpear a mi pobre computadora. En fin, debo decir que me gustó el estreno y que espero ansiosa el segundo. Y por todas estas razones, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual ojalá sea de su agrado. Agradezco de todo corazón por sus palabras y como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México esta escritora cinéfila les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por primera vez en su vida la joven agente del FBI Temperance Brennan sintió terror ante el silencio que provenía de su teléfono. Hacía algunos segundos que estaba discutiendo con Seeley Booth cuando escuchó un poderoso estruendo. Desde ese instante no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por lo que con rapidez salió de su casa y pudo ver a lo lejos que se veía una nube de humo en el cielo. Como si se le fuera la vida en ello corrió lo más rápido que pudo solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía. Frente a sus ojos pudo ver como el automóvil del amor de su vida había chocado contra un muro de contención. Se acercó a Seeley para intentar ayudarlo pero el joven se encontraba inconsciente y sangraba un poco de la cabeza. Con rapidez colocó su mano en la vena de su cuello para notar sus signos vitales. Agradeció a la vida que estuviera vivo pero debía darse prisa para que recibiera atención médica a la brevedad. Marcó de inmediato el número de emergencias para que enviaran una ambulancia al lugar de los hechos. Mientras llegaba el apoyo quería sacarlo del vehículo pero no podía por temor a lastimarlo o provocarle alguna lesión. Los minutos que tardó la ambulancia en llegar fueron una eternidad para la joven ya que en el fondo se sentía culpable del accidente. Si tal vez ella no hubiera discutido con él, Booth hubiera puesto más atención en el camino. Cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas, su ansiedad se hizo mayor porque cada minuto era primordial para salvar la vida de Seeley. Ayudó a los paramédicos para que pudieran sacar al joven del vehículo con el mayor cuidado posible mientras les decía lo que había ocurrido. Al subirlo a la ambulancia, pidió que la dejaran ir con él puesto que lo conocía. Los paramédicos accedieron a llevarla con ellos al hospital.

Durante todo el camino no dejó ni por un instante de sujetar la mano de Booth mientras era atendido. Los paramédicos podían ver en el rostro de Temperance la preocupación que sentía al ver al joven en semejante estado. Al llegar al hospital, lo llevaron de inmediato al quirófano por lo que Brennan tuvo que aguardar en la sala de espera. Mientras tanto, recordó que debía llamar a Christopher para avisarle de lo sucedido.

Media hora después, Morrison-Baker llegó al hospital para encontrarse con Temperance:

_-Temperance! Cómo está Seeley! _–Expresó él con gran angustia.

_-Por favor tranquilízate Christopher. Lo siguen operando y no me han dado ningún tipo de información. _–Respondió ella mientras lo abrazaba.

_-Pero cómo ocurrió! Él siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso al manejar! _–Contestó Christopher. De pronto, ella se alejó un poco de él para decirle con lágrimas en los ojos:

_-Perdóname por favor… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa…_

_-Qué dices? _–Morrison-Baker no alcanzaba a entender lo que Temperance le estaba diciendo.

_-Chocó porque estaba discutiendo conmigo por teléfono…_

Christopher no podía creer lo que la joven le decía: _-Por qué discutían?_

_-Por cosas sin importancia… _-Brennan no podía decirle abiertamente que era porque ella se resistía a ser cortejada por su ahijado.

_-Cosas sin importancia! Por favor! Seeley está siendo operado! Por qué rayos estaban discutiendo! _–Respondió Christopher alterado.

En el momento en que Brennan estaba a punto de decirle el motivo de su discusión con Booth, el médico salió del quirófano para exclamar:

_-Familiares de Seeley Booth?_

Christopher se acercó con rapidez al médico: _-Yo soy su padrino y el único familiar que tiene._

_-Bien. Soy el Dr. Stevenson y estoy encargado del caso de su ahijado. Seeley está en este momento siendo operado puesto que tiene un par de costillas rotas y el brazo derecho lo tiene fracturado. Afortunadamente el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no fue de gravedad gracias a que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad._

_-Entonces se recuperará pronto verdad? _–Preguntó Christopher un poco aliviado.

_-No se preocupe señor. En cuanto salga del quirófano, será trasladado a una habitación donde podrá hablar con él. _–Contestó el médico.

_-Gracias por todo doctor._

Dicho esto, Temperance Brennan, que había escuchado atentamente las palabras del doctor, se alejó de Christopher. Necesitaba pensar mucho cuáles serían sus próximos pasos por lo que salió del hospital para alejarse de todo. Ahora sabía que Seeley Booth estaba bien pero dentro de ella la sensación de pérdida había sido una tortura. Entendió en ese momento que ya no podía esperar más tiempo para terminar con su misión puesto que debía alejarse de Booth antes de que le hiciera un daño mayor. Estaba consciente de que el amor que él sentía por ella era sincero pero también estaba convencida de tres cosas: la primera es que estaba enamorada de Booth pero que se trataba de un amor imposible, la segunda era que él estaba enamorado de Danielle Rosemberg y que solo le mostraba su amor porque ella era idéntica a Danielle sin saber que las dos en realidad eran la misma persona y la última era que debía alejarse de él para siempre para que se olvidara de ella así que la única manera era haciendo que Booth la odiara al encerrar a Christopher en el lugar en el que se merecía estar: en la cárcel.

Por tal motivo, sacó su móvil para hacer una llamada a su ángel guardián:

_-Hola cariño! _–Contestó con alegría al ver que se trataba de Brennan.

_-Hola Ánge. _–Dijo Temperance con tristeza.

_-Qué pasa? Todo está bien? _–Dijo Ángela al notar la tristeza en la voz de la agente.

_-No Angela. Nada está bien. Ni siquiera sé si yo estoy bien. _–Brennan necesitaba en ese momento del consejo y apoyo de su hermana del alma.

_-Qué pasó amiga?_

_-Estoy en el hospital pero no te preocupes. Booth tuvo un accidente mientras discutía conmigo por teléfono. Tiene un brazo fracturado y un par de costillas rotas pero pudo haber sido peor. Es por eso que no puedo esperar más tiempo. Tendré que adelantar los planes para detener a Christopher. Necesito que Booth me odie._

Ángela permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras asimilaba las palabras de Temperance pero después le respondió: _-Puedo darte un consejo? Crees en verdad que con la información que tenemos sea suficiente para encerrarlo?_

_-Sé que no es mucha información pero necesito dar este caso por terminado antes de que me agobie más de lo que ya estoy! _–La desesperación de la agente era evidente.

_-Respóndeme sinceramente: Quieres que te saque? Sabes que puedo hacerlo. _–Ángela quería ayudar de cualquier manera a Brennan pero ésta le contestó tajantemente:

_-No! Quiero terminar esta misión! Qué crees que diría mi expediente! Que me sacaron porque me enamoré de la persona equivocada?_

Su ángel guardián intentó razonar con ella: _-Entonces es por eso que quieres dar todo por terminado? Para alejarte de Booth? No crees que en algún momento él te pedirá explicaciones por lo que le vas a hacer a su padrino?_

_-Es por ello que quiero terminar con todo. _–Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de algunos segundos, Ángela le dijo:

_-Bren… Te voy a dar un consejo: Sé que eres una agente profesional y que siempre has cumplido con lo que se te ha ordenado al pie de la letra pero no crees que deberías esperar para tener todas las pruebas posibles para que no haya ninguna duda de sus crímenes?_

_-Es que si espero más tiempo me voy a volver loca! No puedo permitir que el amor que Booth dice sentir por mí crezca más. No puedo permitirme ceder a lo que no debo! _–Temperance Brennan estaba perdiendo la razón por culpa del amor.

_-Y por qué no te rindes? _–Ángela quería ver cómo reaccionaba la agente. Por su parte, Temperance se sorprendió ante tales palabras: _-Cómo me dices eso Ángela! Sabes que no puedo!_

_-Amiga, si no quieres aceptar que lo amas con locura, entonces lo único que te pido es que demuestres el por qué eres la mejor agente encubierta del FBI. Resiste y verás que muy pronto todo terminará._

Brennan sabía que Ángela tenía razón. Debía ser fuerte para cumplir con su deber: _-Está bien. Por cierto, encontraste algo sobre Alexander?_

Ángela no quería decirle nada todavía acerca de la reunión que tendría con Gabriel Montemayor hasta que tuviera información útil así que únicamente le contestó: _-No. Pero estoy siguiendo una pista que podría darnos algo más para atrapar a Morrison-Baker. Por eso también te pido que esperes un poco. No te apresures por favor. _

Brennan confiaba en el talento de su hermana del alma por lo que le dijo: _-Está bien. Tienes razón. Esperaremos a tener todas las evidencias contra Christopher y así acabar de una vez con todo._

Ángela se dio cuenta que Brennan necesitaba apoyo para seguir adelante por lo que le mencionó: _-Si necesitas algo, puedes venir a mi casa._

_-No es necesario pero te lo agradezco, iré a mi casa._

Dicho eso, ambas terminaron la llamada. Hablar con su ángel guardián había calmado un poco la ansiedad que Temperance sentía. Así que decidió volver al hospital para acompañar a Christopher y así poco a poco preparar el terreno para despedirse para siempre del hombre que amaba con toda su alma.

**.**

**.**

Uno de los mayores temores de Christopher Morrison-Baker era perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida. Seeley Booth lo era todo para él puesto que era el único familiar que le quedaba. Por eso agradeció a la vida cuando empezó a despertar en su habitación:

_-Cómo te sientes hijo?_

_-Como si me hubiera pasado un tráiler encima. _–Respondió Booth con un susurro.

_-Me has dado un enorme susto. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar._

_-Lo sé… prometo no volver a espantarte así... _–Y como si de pronto recordara, exclamó: _-Temperance! Debo hablar con ella!_

_-En este momento lo único que debes hacer es descansar Seeley. _–Christopher trataba de tranquilizarlo para que no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba,

_-No! Es que estaba hablando con ella por teléfono! Debió asustarse! Tengo que hablarle! _–Dijo Booth con ansiedad mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

_-Seeley! Más que asustarse, ella fue la culpable de todo! Por qué discutías con ella? _–En ese momento, Morrison-Baker sacó todo el coraje que sentía por dentro. Booth se sorprendió al escuchar el reclamo en contra de Brennan así que no tardó en sacar a Christopher de la duda:

_-No lo recuerdo muy bien pero ella no es la culpable. De hecho… intentaron matarme._

_-Matarte? De qué rayos hablas? _–Christopher no entendía lo que su ahijado le acababa de revelar.

_-Había una nota dentro del vehículo. Decía algo como "Heir! Willkommen in Deutschland! Bekommen, was Sie verdienen!". Me dirigía a casa de Bren y mientras hablaba con ella vi la nota en el asiento del copiloto. _

Morrison-Baker intentó traducir aquellas palabras: _-Si no me equivoco significa "Heredero! Bienvenido a Alemania! Recibe lo que te mereces!"_

_-Creo que Dimitri acaba de declararme la guerra. _–Dijo Seeley mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama.

_-No, no fue Dimitri, fue el Comandante. _–La angustia se reflejó en el rostro de Christopher al escuchar esa amenaza y al recordar las palabras del Comandante cuando hablaron por teléfono pero Seeley le respondió con valentía:

_-Debemos acusarlo de intento de asesinato porque me quedé sin frenos cuando intenté detenerme. Fue por eso que choqué contra el muro de contención._

_-Tú crees de verdad que eso es suficiente para detenerlo? _–Dijo Morrison-Baker mientras se levantaba de su asiento: _-No hijo… El Comandante es un ser muy poderoso, tiene influencias y contactos alrededor del mundo. Será imposible que lo detengan por esto. Además, él puede alegar que no te conoce y eso es verdad. _

Booth pensó en lo que le acaba de decir su padrino. Sabía que tenía razón por lo que enojado expresó: _-Maldita sea! Ese idiota no puede salir bien librado! Te juro que muy pronto tendrá noticias mías._

_-No! Déjalo en paz! No entiendes que no podemos hacer nada? Mejor tranquilízate. No quieres ver a Temperance? Está allá afuera. _–Christopher esperaba que ella pudiera tranquilizarlo para qué no se atreviera a seguir con aquellos pensamientos. Por su parte, Booth se sorprendió al escuchar que la joven estaba en el hospital:

_-Bren? Si, quiero verla. Por favor dile que pase._

Así, Christopher salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de espera donde Temperance dormitaba un poco. Él se sentó a su lado y con un susurro le dijo:

_-Temperance… Temperance… Despierta… Seeley quiere verte._

Brennan se sobresaltó un poco pero rápidamente puso atención en las palabras de su jefe: _-Cómo está? _

_-Está bien y quiere verte. Y… aprovecho para pedirte una disculpa. Nunca debí culparte del accidente. Al contrario, te agradezco que le hayas salvado la vida. _–Christopher sabía que había cometido un error.

_-No te preocupes Christopher. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti o por cualquier otra persona._

Dicho eso, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Booth. Al verlo, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al verlo dormido y postrado en aquella cama. Se acercó lentamente y justo cuando iba a tomar su mano él le dijo:

_-Hola Bren. _–Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven al ver a la agente.

_-Booth… Cómo te sientes?_

_-Mal pero ahora que estás aquí me siento mucho mejor. _–Era un hecho que la compañía de Brennan hacía que Booth sacara a relucir sus dotes de conquistador pero la joven se sentía incómoda por ello:

_-No digas esas cosas por favor. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora estarías durmiendo en tu casa._

_-Ojalá hubieras dicho que en tu casa. _–Eso era lo que él hubiera querido. Sin embargo, Temperance se alejó de él y dándole la espalda para ver por la ventana le contestó:

_-Booth… No insistas. Tu accidente fue culpa mía. Si no te hubiera llamado no estarías ahora aquí. Gracias a ello me he dado cuenta que mi presencia no te hace ningún bien._

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en Booth pero él quería que ella supiera lo que significaba estar a su lado: _-Todo lo contrario Brennan. Tu presencia en mi vida es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_-Tienes un par de costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado! _–Contestó ella exaltada al mirarlo nuevamente: _-Eso no es muy bueno que digamos!_

_-Mira, me distraje un poco y fue por eso que choqué. _–Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a confesarle que todo había sido parte de un intento de asesinato:_ -Y creo que me alegra eso porque gracias a ello estás aquí conmigo._

_-Es que cuando oí el choque y salí a buscarte… fue…. _–La joven intentó mantenerse ecuánime para no demostrar todo lo que le dolía recordar la forma en la que lo había encontrado. Seeley se dio cuenta que algunas lágrimas intentaban salir de los ojos azules de Brennan:

_-Te preocupaste por mí. Eso significa que te importo. _–El corazón de Seeley quería escuchar lo que la joven sentía por él pero ella le respondió:

_-Claro que me importas! Pero no de la manera que tú deseas._

Booth no quería creer en aquellas palabras por lo que intentó convencerla mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la cama: _-Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida por favor._

_-No hablemos de eso ahora. Duerme y descansa. _–Era un hecho que él podía ser el hombre de su vida pero estaba plenamente consciente que eso era algo imposible.

Al sentir que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo le pidió con el corazón en la mano: _-No te vayas por favor. Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo hasta que amanezca._

_-Te lo prometo. _–Contestó ella en voz baja a lo que él simplemente le dijo:

_-Te amo Temperance._

Temperance Brennan vio como el amor de su vida se quedaba dormido así que en susurros le dijo:

_-Yo también te amo Booth. Más que a mi maldita y miserable vida. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias te puedo asegurar que mi corazón y alma entera serían completamente tuyos. Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que debo hacer._

Se levantó y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a Booth. Se recostó un poco para dejarse llevar finalmente por los brazos del Dios del Sueño.

**.**

**.**

En Washington D.C. amaneció muy temprano para Ángela Montenegro. Era de las personas a las que le gustaba despertar y levantarse en cuanto saliera el sol pero aquel día tenía en mente reunirse con el misterioso hombre que le había llamado el día anterior. Necesitaba información de Alexander Humboldt lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Brennan a encerrar a Christopher antes de que las cosas se le salieran de control. Todavía podía recordar el dolor que sintió al escuchar el llanto y la desesperación de la joven agente por lo que le había ocurrido a Seeley. Pensó que si le hubiera pasado lo mismo a su amado Jack Hodgins ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que su amiga. Por eso estaba decidida a conseguir la mayor información que fuera posible.

Se dirigió temprano al Mausoleo a los Veteranos de Vietnam para poder preparar el terreno y el plan de contingencia y escape en caso de que todo se tratara de una trampa o si sentía que le daba mala espina. Completamente vestida de negro y con lentes oscuros comenzó a observar a la gente que estaba visitando el Mausoleo sin bajar la guardia. De pronto, escuchó a su espalda:

_-Me alegra que sea tan puntual Srita. Montenegro._

Con rapidez, Ángela dio la vuelta para toparse con un hombre elegante vestido de traje y de igual forma con lentes oscuros: _-Usted es Gabriel Montemayor? Vaya, me lo imaginé de una forma diferente._

_-Me extraña que no se haya dado la oportunidad de investigarme conociendo sus habilidades informáticas. _–Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con aquellas palabras irónicas.

_-Quise esperar y conocerlo en persona. _–No quería admitirlo pero a la joven le gustaban las sorpresas.

Gabriel respondió con voz seria: _-Me sorprende que diga eso. Pero finalmente los dos estamos aquí por un motivo. Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual ha buscado información de Alexander Humboldt. Qué interés tiene en él? _

_-Sabe que no le puedo dar ese tipo de información Sr. Montemayor. _–Aunque trabajara con el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a divulgar.

_-Entonces se debe a una operación encubierta cierto? _–Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta para saber cómo estaba la joven involucrada con Alexander Humboldt.

_-Así es. _–Con aquellas palabras, Ángela Montenegro había dado a entender que la conversación que tuvieran sería extraoficial. Ambos se alejaron de la multitud que se concentraba en el Mausoleo. Después él le comentó mientras se quitaba las gafas y le enseñaba su identificación:

_-De acuerdo. Puede ver que soy agente de la Interpol así que quiero saber por qué quieren detenerlo?_

Ángela lo sacó de inmediato del error: _-En realidad no lo buscamos a él, sino a un comerciante que vende armamento alrededor del mundo._

Gabriel pensó en aquella respuesta por lo que algunos segundos después preguntó: _-Americano o Europeo?_

_-Es italiano pero lleva muchos años viviendo en Estados Unidos. _–Ahora fue Ángela la que preguntó: _Por qué busca usted a Humboldt?_

_-En realidad lo estamos investigando porque creemos que tiene nexos con un delincuente internacional apodado "El Comandante"._

La joven sopesó las palabras del agente por lo que comentó: _-Así que ese Alexander está envuelto en serios problemas. Ahora resulta que está conectado a las dos personas que queremos detener._

_-Es por ello que le propongo una alianza entre agencias. _

Aquella propuesta le sorprendió a la joven por lo que no tuvo más remedio que confesar: _-El Director Cooper no sabe nada al respecto. _

_-Eso es algo extraño Srita. Montenegro._-Respondió Gabriel Montemayor algo confundido:-_Acaso no debería tenerlo informado de toda actividad?_

_-Si pero esto es algo bastante especial por lo que el informe se le dará al Director cuando tengamos resultados. _–En realidad no querían tener que dar explicaciones del por qué no le notificó al Director de la aparición de Seeley Booth en la misión de Brennan.

_-Entonces se trata de una operación clandestina. Su agente trabaja de forma independiente no es así? _–Gabriel Montemayor empezó a ver con claridad la forma en que estaban manejando la situación.

_-Así es. _–Respondió Ángela segura de sí misma por lo que después de meditarlo por algunos segundos, el agente de la Interpol expresó:

_-Interesante. Me gustaría contactar a su agente._

_-Eso creo que no será posible así que si desea una alianza entre agencias, yo tendré que fungir como enlace entre usted y mi agente. _–No podía permitir que conociera la verdadera identidad de su agente encubierto.

Gabriel sopesó la postura de Ángela y respondió: _-Me gusta su bravura Srita. Montenegro. Le diré lo que sabemos de Alexander Humboldt: Es un hombre nacido en Alemania pero no tiene un lugar fijo de residencia. Ha vivido en Italia, España, Francia, Rusia… incluso vivió un tiempo aquí y por un año estuvo viajando por todo el mundo en su yate privado. Sabemos que se dedica a comprar antigüedades y artículos de colección para ofrecerlos a personas que darían la vida por tener dichos objetos._

_-Así que es un cazador de tesoros. _

_-Efectivamente. _–Contestó el agente: _-Con respecto a El Comandante, se trata de un delincuente bastante peligroso pero que sabe cubrir sus huellas muy bien puesto que tiene varios prestanombres para sus negocios. Es por ello que no hemos podido contar con las pruebas necesarias para detenerlo ni para identificarlo. Sabemos que ha sido el responsable de la muerte de varios agentes de nuestra organización y de Scotland Yard. Realiza contrabando de armas en países que se encuentran en guerras civiles al igual que compra venta de armamento para dichos países. _

Ángela Montenegro empezó a analizar mentalmente lo que le acababan de decir con la información que ya tenía gracias a Brennan así que exclamó: _-Creo que podemos trabajar con ustedes. Estoy empezando a ver el nexo entre Christopher, Alexander Humboldt y El Comandante._

_-Christopher? _–Aquel nombre sorprendió a Gabriel: -_Se refiere a Christopher Morrison-Baker? Vaya, creo que estamos empezando a entendernos._

_-Así es. Mi agente está trabajando con él. _–Ángela sabía que tenía ese punto a su favor: _-Y tal vez pueda llegar hasta Alexander y El Comandante pero primero necesito ponerlo a discusión._

_-Me parece bien. _–Dicho eso, Gabriel se colocó sus lentes y empezó a caminar hacia la multitud que estaba en el lugar por lo que Ángela le preguntó abruptamente:

_-Cómo lo puedo contactar?_

_-No se preocupe. Yo la contactaré._

Así, Gabriel Montemayor se internó entre la gente para desaparecer en el acto. Por su parte, Ángela dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz de su amiga mientras se daba cuenta que Brennan estaba a punto de verse envuelta en un dilema: Si accedía a llegar más lejos para detener a El Comandante, tendría que permanecer más tiempo cerca de Seeley Booth. Sabía que Temperance era la mejor agente pero también era una mujer enamorada y eso resultaba muy peligroso para la misión.

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del mundo, Alexander Humboldt no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que había secuestrado sus pensamientos. Temperance Brennan había dejado de ser un sueño para convertirse en la mujer de carne y hueso que siempre soñó. Desde que la vio por primera vez quedó cautivado por sus ojos pero en aquel momento no pudo acercarse a ella. Por muchos años tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla algún día y al ser un hombre poderoso, ofrecerle todo lo que ella pudiera desear. Ahora todo era distinto porque su más grande anhelo se había hecho realidad. Jamás pensó que la encontraría trabajando para Christopher Morrison-Baker como su asistente personal y mucho menos que en ese viaje ella terminaría por convertirse en su mujer. Aunque sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, él estaba dispuesto a lograr que ella olvidara a aquel tipo. La ventaja que tenía a su favor es que Temperance Brennan le pertenecía por completo y sabía como seducir cada parte de su cuerpo para tenerla a su merced así que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo alejara de su vida. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por tenerla para siempre a su lado aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio para conseguirlo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan no había salido del hospital ni un solo momento. Christopher le insistió para que fuera a descansar a su casa pero ella se negó. Sabía que Ángela la estaba buscando porque escuchó el mensaje de voz que le había dejado pero no quería dejar a Seeley y más cuando ella se percató que Morrison-Baker estaba cansado después de haber pasado algunas horas de angustia. Temperance le pidió que fuera a descansar y le aseguró que si ocurría alguna cosa ella le avisaría de inmediato.

Cuando entró nuevamente en la habitación, vio que estaba dormido. Se dirigió al sillón pero escuchó un susurro:

_-Me alegra que estés aquí._

Brennan volteó a verlo y lentamente se acercó a él: _-Hola extraño. Cómo te sientes?_

_-Extraño? Por qué extraño si nos conocemos bastante bien. _–Respondió Booth algo confundido.

_-No, Seeley. No nos conocemos bien _–Temperance estaba consciente que todo lo que él sabía de ella era mentira pero Booth se enderezó un poco para sentarse en la cama. Tomó la mano de la agente para hacer que ella se sentara al borde de la cama mientras le decía:

_-Eso tiene arreglo. Platícame de tu vida y yo te contaré todo lo que quieras saber de mí._

_-Es mejor que no sepas mucho de mí. Mi vida no tiene nada de interesante. _–Brennan no podía decirle que era una agente del FBI y que su misión era encerrar a la persona más importante para él.

_-Eso es lo que tú crees amor. _–Dijo Seeley mientras acariciaba la mano de la joven, quien se mostró un poco incómoda ante las palabras de Booth:

_-No empieces con eso por favor._

_-Cómo quieres que te demuestre que todo lo que te pase me importa demasiado. Y puedo ver que pasa lo mismo contigo. Si no, no estarías aquí conmigo._

Temperance Brennan sentía como a poco el dolor se iba apoderando de ella: _-Me siento culpable por lo que te pasó. _

Al ver que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los brillantes ojos azules de la joven, Booth se acercó más a ella para acariciar su rostro: _-No digas eso. La culpa fue solo mía… Iba a exceso de velocidad porque quería estar contigo._

_-Lo ves? No soy buena para ti._ –Respondió ella mientras colocaba su mano de la misma manera en la que él había colocado la suya segundos atrás.

_-Te equivocas porque eres lo que me recetó el doctor para aliviar este maldito dolor. _–Respondió él con un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

_-Seeley… yo… _-Exclamó ella al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros por lo que él le suplicó con el corazón en la mano:

_-Shhh. No digas nada. Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes._

En aquel instante, Seeley rozó sus labios con suavidad para darle un ligero beso. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia. Todo su ser comenzaba a vibrar al sentir como los labios de Booth recorrían cada milímetro de sus labios. Brennan estaba consciente que tenía que detenerlo pero pronto dejó de pensar con claridad. Por fin había sucumbido a ese beso con la misma suavidad con la que él la besaba. Aquel delicioso vaivén entre ambos amantes hacía que cada célula de su ser vibrara con intensidad. De pronto, el móvil de Brennan sonó provocando que ella reaccionara alejándose de él.

_-No contestes por favor. _–Le suplicó Booth con un susurro.

Temperance lo miró a los ojos: _-Perdóname pero tengo que hacerlo._

Booth se quedó contemplándola en silencio mientras ella se levantaba para contestar esa inoportuna llamada. Al terminar, ella volteó para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos así que dijo:

_-Tengo que irme. Gustav necesita que lo ayude con algunas cosas en el almacén._

Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba por lo que exasperado le gritó: _-Por qué huyes Brennan? Por qué no quieres admitir que me amas?_

La joven se sorprendió ante tal recriminación pero se dio cuenta que tal vez esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para destruir las ilusiones de Seeley así que con todo el dolor de su corazón le dijo: _-Porque no te amo Booth. Y tú tampoco me amas. Solo dices amarme porque te recuerdo a esa otra mujer de la que te enamoraste. Lo que sientes por mí es solo una ilusión._

Seeley no se esperaba aquella respuesta de su parte por lo que trató de hacerla recapacitar: _-Te equivocas! Acepto que quise a Danielle pero jamás llegué a sentir por ella lo que siento por ti. Te amo Brennan y sé que tú también me amas._

Nuevamente la joven estaba perdiendo el control: _-No sabes lo que dices! Tú no debes amarme!_

_-Habla claro! _–Booth no entendía el por qué él no podía enamorarse de ella por lo que Temperance decidió romperle el corazón:

_-Por que yo… estoy enamorada de otro hombre._

Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Temperance: _-Eso es una mentira porque te dejas llevar con mis caricias! Tu cuerpo vibra cuando nos besamos! Qué no puedes ver que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? A ser el uno para el otro? _

La joven se estaba derrumbando por dentro pero sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para terminar de destruirle el alma al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón: _-Qué quieres que te diga? Que me encantas? Que muero por estar en tus brazos? Que quisiera ser tuya? No puedo Booth! Tarde o temprano terminarás por odiarme! Por eso olvida lo que dices sentir por mí y veme como lo que voy a hacer siempre: tu compañera de trabajo. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño y no eres tú._

Temperance Brennan salió de la habitación con rapidez. A través del pasillo tuvo que detenerse porque el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado grande. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Aunque fueran simples palabras, aquellas eran las más dolorosas que había pronunciado en toda su vida porque con ello había matado sus ilusiones. Si dentro de ella había una mínima esperanza de poder pasar el resto de su vida a lado de Seeley Booth, segundos atrás esa esperanza se había desvanecido por completo.

Por su parte, Booth sentía coraje por las palabras de Brennan. En el fondo, él sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía por la forma en que lo miraba, por la manera en la que correspondía a sus besos, por como ella vibraba cuando estaba en sus brazos. Quería salir tras ella para convencerla de hablar con la verdad pero el dolor en las costillas era más fuerte que todo. Debía mantenerse en cama para aliviarse lo más pronto posible antes de que ella se alejara de él para siempre. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El amor ronda por los corazones de Brennan y Booth. Podrá su amor surgir finalmente? No se pierdan el final en el próximo capítulo…. Jajajaja! Es broma! Por lo menos tengo pensados 30 capítulos así que tendremos deber y tal vez pasión para rato! xD **

**Puesto que el diplomado ha terminado, espero actualizar por lo menos cada semana siempre y cuando me lo permitan mis actividades laborales pero de todo corazón agradezco que me hayan tenido paciencia durante todo este año y que sigan acompañándome en esta travesía con mis locuras literarias en este humilde fic.**

**Pues bien, no olviden colocar lo que piensan, lo que les hizo el sentir el capítulo, si les gustó o no, etc. en el espacio de aquí abajito! Ya casi nos acercamos a la meta de los 100 reviews! Mil gracias! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	12. Cambio en la Marea

**HELLO! Tengo que reconocer que me declaro culpable de haber provocado algunos infartos la semana pasada. Lo peor del caso es que no fue por algo de la historia sino por haber mencionado que este capítulo que hoy les presento sería el último. Nunca pensé que causaría tantos sustos con mi pequeña bromita así que mea culpa… xD. Dicho esto, entremos en materia. Como pueden darse cuenta Brennan está comenzando a cruzar la línea entre el deber y la pasión. Será interesante averiguar si podrá mantenerse ecuánime o se rendirá ante los encantos de cierto joven que la tiene perdidamente enamorada. Si ustedes no lo saben confieso que yo tampoco jaja! En fin, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón todas sus palabras y comentarios porque me alegran cada uno de mis días. Me emociona en verdad saber lo que este fic está provocando en cada una de las personas que lo leen. Por otra parte, estamos cerquitita de la meta de los 100 reviews así que mil gracias por ello. Ojalá que este capítulo sea tan interesante como para que me digan que les pareció porque oficialmente hasta este momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en FanFiction así que espero sea de su agrado! (aunque sea de transición). Ah! Y gracias por sus felicitaciones por la terminación del diplomado! Me levantaron mucho más el ego! :D Pues bien, los dejo con este capítulo y como siempre, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México esta fanática de las series les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cómo era posible aliviar el dolor de un corazón roto? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a sí misma la mejor agente encubierta del FBI. Jamás pensó que lo que vivió con Seeley Booth en tan solo unos días pudiera repercutir de semejante manera hoy en día. Su deber era mantenerlo alejado de ella o hacer que la odiara para siempre para que el amor que sintiera por ella lo enterrara en lo más profundo de su ser. Así que se planteó ponerse a trabajar en lo que mejor sabía hacer. Por tal motivo decidió buscar a Ángela en su casa, quien al verla se sorprendió mientras intentaba ocultar un bostezo:

_-Tempe! Qué haces aquí? Es casi medianoche! _

_-Lo siento Ángela pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. _–Respondió Brennan mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga quien al ver que entraba solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Y no podríamos hacerlo mañana? _

_-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me dejó un mensaje de voz porque teníamos que hablar? _

_-Lo sé pero podíamos hacerlo mañana _–Contestó Ángela mientras tomaba asiento el sillón e intentaba no quedarse dormida.

_-Prefiero hacerlo ahorita. Mañana tengo que fabricar órdenes de pedido y seguir tramitando los permisos de salida de un pedido que sale la próxima semana. _-Respondió Brennan mientras sacaba su Palm y por lo cual Ángela Montenegro esbozó una sonrisa: _-Me encanta escucharte hablar de logística, pedidos y cosas de esas. Pero bueno, te llamé porque tengo información importante sobre tu conquista de la otra noche._

_-Qué encontraste? _–Brennan quería enterarse de todo lo que su ángel guardián había encontrado acerca de Alexander Humboldt.

La joven se levantó para servir dos tazas de café. Segundos más tarde le entregó uno a Temperance y tomó un sorbo del otro para continuar:

_-Interpol lo está investigando para atrapar a un delincuente internacional. Creen que siguiendo a Alexander pueden dar con un tipo al que apodan "El Comandante". La pregunta es si te interesaría ayudar a la Interpol para identificar y detener a este sujeto._

Aquella pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Brennan: _-Si me interesaría? Cómo supo la Interpol que estabas investigando a Alexander?_

_-Porque yo se los dije. _–Brennan tenía intención de rebatirle a su amiga pero ésta continuó: _-Y antes de que me veas con esa cara, te diré que no tenía otra opción. Supieron que estaba buscando información de Humboldt así que me plantearon la posibilidad de una alianza entre agencias. Lo único que saben es que tenemos a un agente infiltrado. _

Temperance se levantó de su asiento en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que le acaban de decir para segundos después expresar: _-Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Eso significa…_

_-Que tendríamos que informarle al Director Cooper de lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento. Y si quieres podemos omitir el nombre de Seeley en el reporte. Finalmente, no hay registros de que Christopher tenga algún familiar._ -Ángela quería ayudar a Temperance de la mejor manera posible.

La agente volvió a tomar asiento: _-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Sabes que tendría que involucrarme más con Alexander para llegar hasta ese criminal?_

Ángela miró fijamente a los ojos de su amiga: _-Lo sé. Es por ello que les dije que tendría que discutirlo contigo. _

_-No sabes en qué predicamento me estás poniendo Ángela._-Podía verse en la mirada de la joven la angustia y preocupación a la que la estaban sometiendo: -_Necesito pensar cómo acercarme a Alexander nuevamente. Tendré que decirle a Richard._

_-Puedes negarte y que ellos sigan con su investigación y nosotros nos enfocamos únicamente a Christopher. _–Mencionó su ángel guardián para evitar la presión a la que Brennan se estaba enfrentado pero ésta tomó conciencia de toda la situación y segura de sí misma le contestó:

_-No. No me interesa atrapar a un simple peón. Si puedo detener al cabecilla de toda la organización bien habrá valido la pena._

_-Y Booth? Valdrá la pena el sacrificio que vas a hacer? _–Dijo Ángela mientras seguía bebiendo su taza de café.

_-Debo irme. Tengo que pensar como plantearle al Director esta alianza. _–Respondió Temperance mientras bebía un último sorbo a su café y se levantaba nuevamente de su asiento. En realidad no quería pensar en Booth porque si lo hacía no tendría la mente despejada para asumir el nuevo reto que se le estaba presentando.

Como siempre, su amiga quería brindarle su apoyo incondicional: _-Puedes quedarte si quieres._

_-Te lo agradezco pero necesito estar sola._ –Respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la salida pero Ángela alcanzó a detenerla al ver que Brennan no quería contestar a su pregunta:

_-Ahora qué pasó con Seeley?_

Temperance se detuvo y tratando de desviar la mirada contestó: _-Nada._

_-Eres muy mala para mentir. _–Exclamó su ángel guardián pero la agente contestó con ironía: _-Pues todos opinan lo contrario. De verdad estoy bien. Si todo resulta como espero, quiero hablar personalmente con los de la Interpol. Nos vemos mañana._

Ángela intentó detenerla pero vio que no podía con la terquedad de la agente así que prefirió verla marcharse en medio de la noche.

**.**

**.**

Era la una y media de la mañana y aquel hombre apenas había podido conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó el timbre. Pensó que sería algún chistosito con ganas de molestar pero al escuchar el insistente sonido, tomó su bata para ver quién podría molestarlo. Al acercarse a la mirilla de la puerta, se sorprendió enormemente por lo que expresó en el momento en que abrió la puerta:

_-Temperance? Qué haces aquí?_

_-Necesito hablar contigo. Puedo pasar? _–Las palabras de la joven eran bastante serias por lo que él contestó:

_-Claro que puedes pasar. _–Después de dejarla pasar continuó: _-Qué pasa? _

_-Necesitamos hablar del caso de Christopher Morrison-Baker._

Mientras le indicaba con una seña que podía sentarse en la sala, expresó: _-Ya tienes todos los elementos para conseguir su detención?_

_-Aún no pero me infiltré bastante bien. Puedo decir que soy parte de su "brazo derecho" pero hay algo que necesito discutir contigo. Uno de los clientes de Christopher es investigado por la Interpol por supuestas conexiones con un delincuente apodado "El Comandante"._

_-"El Comandante"? _–Y por unos segundos Richard se quedó en silencio pero con un susurro dijo: _Así que también la Interpol lo está buscando?_

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar con dificultad lo que su mentor había dicho: _-También? Quién más está detrás de él? _

_-Scotland Yard. Hay líneas de investigación que apuntan a que puede ser el responsable del asesinato de varios de sus agentes._

Ahora fue Brennan la que se quedó callada intentando analizar la situación: Finalmente dijo: _-El hecho es que la Interpol contactó a Ángela cuando buscó información de Alexander Humboldt quien es cliente de Morrison-Baker. Cuando ella habló con uno de sus agentes se dio cuenta que tanto Christopher como Alexander están ligados al dichoso Comandante. Es por ello que estoy aquí. Interpol está solicitando una alianza entre agencias. Saben que estoy infiltrada con Christopher y que conozco a Alexander. Mi nueva meta es llegar más allá para identificar al Comandante y detenerlo. _

_-Alianza entre agencias? Eso es interesante. Pero finalmente eso lo dejo a tu opinión. Tengo confianza en tu buen criterio._

Temperance Brennan se sorprendió al escuchar tal respuesta pues pensó que se negaría a que agentes de la Interpol estuvieran trabajando con ella: _-Entonces tengo luz verde para aceptar el reto?_

A su vez, Cooper esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Lo tienes pero solo asegúrate de una cosa: Si logras atraparlo, el crédito debe ser de nosotros._

A lo cual respondió ella con la misma sonrisa: _-Que no te quede duda que así será. _

Brennan salió rápidamente del departamento de su mentor. No quería profundizar mucho en el tema para no tener que explicarle el motivo por el cual jamás mencionó que aquel joven con el que se involucró en Londres era el ahijado de su objetivo. Con rapidez envió un mensaje a su ángel guardián para que arreglara una reunión a las 23 horas en las instalaciones del FBI con los agentes de la Interpol. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que diseñar la estrategia a seguir para llegar a relacionarse más a fondo con Alexander Humboldt y poder llegar al Comandante.

**.**

**.**

A la hora señalada, el agente de la Interpol, Gabriel Montemayor, llegó a las instalaciones del FBI para su encuentro con Ángela Montenegro. Había sido precavido de monitorear todas sus llamadas por lo que supo el momento en el cual debía hablar con ella para saber su posición con respecto a realizar la alianza. Al llegar a la sala de juntas especial para tratar los asuntos clandestinos pudo ver a Ángela Montenegro junto a una hermosa mujer:

_-Bueno, creo que voy a pedir trabajo en estas oficinas. Las mujeres hermosas abundan por los alrededores. _–Expresó Gabriel con singular alegría a lo cual Ángela de inmediato le dijo:

_-Agente Montemayor, le presento a la agente Temperance Brennan. Ella es la encargada de dirigir nuestra operación. _–Así habían quedado de manejarlo para ver las intenciones de Montemayor.

_-Encantada Srita. Brennan. _–Expresó Gabriel mientras saludaba de mano a Brennan quien respondió con amabilidad:

_-El gusto es mío agente Montemayor._

_-Por favor, llámame por mi nombre de pila. _–Contestó él mientras todos tomaban asiento en la mesa dispuesta para ello. La primera en hablar fue Temperance:

_-Antes que nada, dime Gabriel, cómo un hombre como tú llegó a ser Director de Operaciones de la Interpol en Londres?_

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Gabriel Montemayor esbozó una gran sonrisa: _-Me agrada que me haya investigado para que no teman sobre mis intenciones. Lo que quiero es detener al Comandante y si podemos aliarnos con su agente encubierto podemos cubrir nuestros objetivos._

_-Tengo entendido que Alexander Humboldt es el enlace entre Morrison-Baker y El Comandante verdad? _–Mencionó Temperance mientras Ángela tomaba notas en silencio de todo lo que se mencionaba.

_-Tenemos una teoría pero aún no podemos verificarla. El Comandante le solicita armamento a Morrison-Baker, éste lo consigue y se lo entrega directamente a Humboldt o al mismo Comandante._

Brennan se quedó un poco pensativa mientras observaba a Gabriel y analizaba dicha teoría. Finalmente contestó: _-Puede ser una opción pero no tenemos la certeza. Sabemos que Morrison-Baker tiene un listado de clientes muy especiales y entre ellos puede estar el dichoso Comandante._

_-Lo sé pero me gustaría seguir dicha teoría. Así que aquí me tienes para estipular los términos de nuestra alianza. _–Dijo Montemayor con una sonrisa a lo que Brennan con toda la seriedad del mundo le refutó:

_-Todavía no hemos decidido si trabajaremos conjuntamente con tu agencia._

En aquel instante Gabriel Montemayor soltó una enorme carcajada ante la mirada incrédula de Temperance y de Ángela por lo que continuó: _-Por favor Temperance! Si pensaras negarte por ningún motivo me hubieras permitido estar en esta reunión!_

Brennan estaba a punto de salir de sus cabales pero se tranquilizó por el bien de toda la operación y con seriedad nuevamente mencionó: _-No has contestado mi pregunta Gabriel. Cómo alguien como tú llegó a ser parte fundamental de la Interpol?_

_-Está bien. Te voy a ser sincero. Llevo muchos años de carrera policiaca deteniendo criminales de toda índole. Gracias a mis habilidades analíticas fue que pude subir dentro de la organización. Empecé siendo detective y ahora soy Director de Operaciones de la Oficina Central Nacional de Londres._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Temperance hizo una pregunta por demás obligada: _-Y por qué tenemos que tratar contigo y no con el Jefe de la OCN de Washington? Finalmente es la oficina de nuestro país no?_

Ahora fue Gabriel Montemayor quien contestó con toda la seriedad del mundo: _-Tienes razón pero somos nosotros los que estamos interesados tanto en Humboldt como en El Comandante. Además, no creo que quieras trabajar directamente con la oficina de Washington. Ellos tratarían de hacer todo lo posible por conocer a tu agente infiltrado y darle órdenes para actuar. Yo solo quiero apoyar a tu agente y conocer toda la información para detener a este maldito delincuente internacional._

Después de escuchar las palabras de Gabriel, Brennan volteó a ver a Ángela quien asintió en silencio: _-De acuerdo. El FBI trabajará en conjunto con la Interpol. Nuestro agente infiltrado seguirá encubierto pero se acercará a Humboldt para dar con la identidad y paradero del Comandante. Dará todo tipo de información a ambas agencias pero si logra capturarlo, el FBI se llevará el crédito de la detención. Si quieres te dejamos a Humboldt pero El Comandante será nuestro prisionero. Obviamente Morrison-Baker quedará bajo nuestra custodia. _

Montemayor no dijo ninguna sola palabra. Estaba analizando la petición de Brennan pero no tuvo más remedio que exclamar: _-No me agrada mucho esa idea pero acepto. El crédito será de tus jefes._

_-De acuerdo. _–Respondió la agente: _-Y como Ángela tiene todo por escrito, deberás jurar que nunca revelarás la identidad de nuestro agente encubierto._

_-Dónde quieres que firme? _–Contestó Gabriel mientras sacaba su bolígrafo sin dudar.

_-Justo aquí. _–Dijo Ángela mientras le entregaba un documento. Al terminar de leerlo, firmó de inmediato: _-Aquí tienes. Cuando me dirán el nombre de su agente?_

Temperance esbozó una sonrisa irónica: _-No hace falta decírtelo porque ya lo sabes._

Gabriel no entendió aquellas palabras pero después se dio cuenta de quien era en realidad Temperance Brennan: _-Vaya… Entonces creo que será fácil que te acerques a Alexander Humboldt._

_-La ventaja que tengo es que ya nos conocemos. Solo falta… profundizar un poco más nuestra amistad. _–Respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa segura de sí misma y de la atracción que ella provocaba en Alexander.

_-Me parece bien. Ahora si me permites, me gustaría trabajar con Ángela para realizar el análisis de toda la información para encontrar los puntos de conexión con El Comandante. _

Brennan respondió de inmediato mientras veía a su ángel guardián: _-Si Ángela no tiene ningún problema… _-A lo que su amiga contestó: _-No, ninguno._

Dicho esto, Temperance concluyó la reunión: _-De acuerdo, ahora debo irme porque mañana debo enfocarme 100% en el trabajo._

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos pero Gabriel le comentó a la analista del FBI: _-Ángela, te veo a las 10 de la mañana para empezar a trabajar?_

_-Aquí te espero Gabriel. _–Exclamó Ángela con una linda sonrisa.

Todos salieron de las oficinas del FBI pero Ángela se quedó unos momentos con Brennan:

_-Sabes en lo que te acabas de meter querida?_

Brennan no quería decir nada pero la mirada de su amiga provocó que la agente le respondiera: _-Lo sé pero me interesa capturar a toda la organización. Pensé que Christopher era el jefe de todo pero ya veo que es solo un simple peón del Comandante._

_-Y Booth? _–Finalmente Ángela sabía que todo lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante repercutiría en su relación con Seeley.

Temperance pensó en el amor de su vida con solo escuchar su nombre. Después soltó un ligero suspiro para continuar: _-En estos momentos sigue en el hospital así que aprovecharé el tiempo para cambiar de planes con respecto a Alexander. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para que Booth se olvide de mí para siempre._

_-Tienes alguna idea de cómo intentar llegar a Humboldt? _–Ángela sabía perfectamente la respuesta que su amiga le daría pero esperaba que fuera otra su contestación.

_-Por el lado más sencillo… _-Ambas entendieron que la agente del FBI utilizaría todos sus encantos para seducir a Alexander Humboldt.

_-No crees que será peligroso para ti? _–Mencionó su ángel guardián a lo que Brennan le rebatió:

_-Lo sé Ange pero es la única ventaja que tengo sobre él en este instante y la voy a aprovechar al máximo._

Ángela Montenegro le dio un abrazo a su amiga: _-Y tu corazón? _

_-Me ha quedado claro que mi corazón es lo último en lo que debo pensar. Estamos en contacto y recuerda que te quiero amiga. _–Contestó la joven con toda la fortaleza del mundo mientras se dirigía a su automóvil. Finalmente, Ángela la vio marcharse y solo pudo gritarle:

_-Yo también te quiero Bren y si necesitas hablar sabes dónde encontrarme!_

Temperance Brennan subió a su vehículo para ir a su departamento. Todavía no se acostumbraba al giro que había dado su misión pero estaba consciente que todo era su responsabilidad. Ahora tenía que idear la forma en la cual intentaría localizar a Alexander Humboldt para lograr su absoluta confianza.

**.**

**.**

La recuperación de Seeley Booth duró varios días durante los cuales fue atendido y en cierta parte consentido por Christopher Morrison-Baker y su fiel mayordomo John Desantis. El Dr. Stevenson había permanecido al pendiente de la evolución de Booth, la cual era satisfactoria pero sucedió algo que no había pasado desapercibido para todos los involucrados. Desde aquel día en que Booth nuevamente le declaró su amor a Temperance Brennan, ella no había puesto un pie en el hospital y mucho menos en la mansión de Christopher. Su excusa había sido el exceso de trabajo y la necesidad de ocuparse de todo para que su jefe pudiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible cuidando a su ahijado. Esto había sido muy difícil para Booth porque estaba consciente de todo el apoyo y los cuidados que le brindaban para que se recuperara rápidamente pero en el fondo su corazón estaba lastimado por las palabras que Brennan le había dicho antes de que desapareciera de su vista. La ausencia de la joven significaba el rompimiento de su relación. Una relación que no quería llamarla de amigos porque él quería ser más que su amigo. Tampoco podía llamarla de trabajo porque cuando él se recuperara seguiría trabajando a su lado. En realidad, no sabía cómo podía llamar a su relación de estira y afloja porque ella podía decirle muchas cosas pero en realidad su lenguaje corporal decía completamente lo contrario. Esa era la esperanza que tenía para lograr convencerla de hacerle frente a sus sentimientos hacia él.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan había dedicado sus esfuerzos a conseguir información de cada uno de los clientes de Millenium Exports. Con ayuda de Ángela y de Gabriel había recabado información de cada uno de todos los envíos que se habían realizado desde la fundación de la empresa. Así habían podido armar toda la cronología de las importaciones y exportaciones hacia cada uno de los destinos. Con los pedidos de Alexander Humboldt tuvieron que trabajar más porque estaban especificados ciertos productos que no tenían nada que ver con las facturas que respaldaban esos pedidos. Sin embargo, ella había decidido seguir adelante con su nuevo plan para detener a las tres personas que estaban involucradas con el tráfico de armas: Christopher Morrison-Baker, Alexander Humboldt y El Comandante.

Gracias a todo este trabajo, Brennan consiguió disminuir su ansiedad ante lo que Seeley le provocaba. Estaba convencida que al no verse, él dejaría de amarla así como ella estaba intentando hacerlo sin conseguirlo del todo puesto que le era imposible dejar de pensar en el amor de su vida. Durante la jornada laboral podía hacerlo sin preocuparse de nada pero las cosas eran muy diferentes cuando regresaba a la soledad de su supuesta casa. No podía apartar de su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que había vivido a su lado como Danielle y como Temperance. Cada noche se arrepentía de no haber salido a tiempo aquel día en el acuario pero en lo profundo de su ser cada día agradecía la oportunidad de haberlo conocido porque supo lo que era amar a alguien con todas las fuerzas de su alma aunque ese amor fuera imposible por todas las circunstancias en las que se había desarrollado. Lo peor es que pronto iba a llegar el día en que encerrara a Christopher y con ello se ganaría su odio ya que tendría que explicarle a Booth muchas cosas aunque pensaba guardarse para siempre la verdadera identidad de Danielle Rosemberg. Esa era la convicción que tenía: Booth nunca podría enterarse que Danielle Rosemberg y Temperance Brennan eran la misma persona.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que la vida le tenía preparada aquella mañana. Había salido muy temprano de su casa para llegar al trabajo antes que nadie. Como cada día, había pasado a comprar un café a una cafetería cerca de su hogar. No podía negar que a pesar de vivir en un barrio muy humilde, la zona ofrecía algunas sorpresas. Aquella cafetería era muy concurrida así que ella tuvo que esperar un poco para poder ser atendida. Mientras esperaba escuchó un susurro detrás de ella:

_-De qué café piensas tomar el día de hoy? De vainilla, de menta o solo descafeinado?_

De inmediato reconoció el acento inglés del agente de la Interpol así que sin voltear a verlo le contestó: _-Vaya… Se me hace raro verte aquí considerando que no acostumbras tomar café._

Gabriel Montemayor esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Tienes mucha razón pero eso no quita que pueda disfrutar de una malteada o de un te frío._

_-Supongo que sí. _–Respondió Brennan irónicamente para después agregar: _A qué se debe esta visita? _

_-A que necesitamos que vayas a casa de Christopher._

Temperance se sorprendió al escuchar esa petición que le cayó como balde de agua fría puesto que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ver de nuevo al heredero del imperio Morrison-Baker. Pero con rapidez recuperó la compostura para preguntar: _-Se puede saber el motivo por el cual debo ir? _

_-Resulta hemos analizado todos los documentos de la oficina y del despacho de Christopher pero necesitamos los documentos de su caja de seguridad. Suponemos que ahí guarda la clave para poder descodificar los pedidos que creemos son del Comandante._

Temperance escuchó con atención cada palabra mientras esperaba a que la atendieran pero finalmente expresó: _-Sabes que no tengo la contraseña para abrir esa caja._

Por su parte, Gabriel se acercó a su espalda para susurrarle en el oído: _-Sé que eres una agente excepcional y puedes pedírsela a Desantis o a Booth sin levantar sospechas. Finalmente puedes decir que Christopher te mandó a sacar algo de ahí._

_-No crees que si digo que él me manda a sacar algo de su caja de seguridad personal, él mismo me daría la contraseña? _–Respondió la joven mientras comenzaba a analizar la forma en que ingresaría a la mansión Morrison-Baker.

_-Es solo una idea Temperance. Recuerda que todavía no desayuno y no pienso con claridad. Finalmente tú eres la experta en el engaño, no es así?_

Por un momento Brennan quiso golpearlo pero tenía razón ya que ella podía engañar a quien quisiera. Recordó que Seeley era la prueba fehaciente de ello así que le contestó: _-Supongo que tienes toda la razón… y eso que todavía no pides tu rosquilla de chocolate con malteada de fresa._

_-Jajajaja! Vaya que eres muy buena en lo que haces. Lo investigaste tú o Ángela fue la que te pasó el dato?_

_-Simple trabajo de campo _–Contestó ella con toda la seriedad del mundo mientras se acercaba a la barra de la cafetería.

_-Es un hecho que Cooper te enseñó bien. _–Mencionó el agente dando a entender que había investigado también parte de su pasado.

Brennan se quedó callada mientras avanzaba la fila. Que le mencionaran a su mentor no le agradaba. Finalmente respondió: _-Iré por la tarde a la mansión aprovechando que Christopher tiene que salir de viaje. Veré si puedo conseguir la contraseña. _

_-Así será hermosa. Tú eres la mejor. _–Susurró Gabriel Montemayor nuevamente en su oído.

_-Si tú lo dices. _–Respondió la agente mientras volteaba para ver al agente de la Interpol. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Ella solamente esbozó una irónica sonrisa. Pero de pronto la realidad la golpeó: Cómo iba a lograr sus 3 objetivos? Porque conseguir la contraseña y los documentos sería un poco sencillo pero lograr hacerlo sin que Booth se percatara de su presencia sería lo difícil.

**.**

**.**

Temperance estaba frente al enrejado de la mansión Morrison-Baker. No sabía si debía esperar a que alguien llegara o tocar la puerta para que John la dejara pasar. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella. Pero la suerte tal vez estaba de su lado en el justo momento en el que vio a John salir de la mansión. Ella se acercó rápidamente para dar la impresión de que iba llegando al lugar.

_-Buenas tardes John. _–Dijo ella esbozando una linda sonrisa.

_-Temperance! _–Respondió él con asombro: _-Cómo ha estado? Es un placer volver a verla._

_-A mí también me da gusto volver a verlo John. Veo que va de salida… _-Como buena agente, Brennan estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos y de cada palabra que Desantis decía.

_-Así es. Voy a comprar algunas cosas para la merienda y quiero ver qué se me ocurre para la fiesta._

_-Fiesta? Qué fiesta? _–Exclamó la joven intrigada. Pensó que tal vez festejarían por la recuperación de Seeley.

_-Pensé que ya sabía. La próxima semana es el cumpleaños del Sr. Christopher y como todos los años todos le preparamos una fiesta. En esta ocasión queremos que sea muy especial porque será la primera en el que el joven Seeley estará presente desde que se fue a estudiar en el extranjero. _–Contestó John seriamente.

_-Entiendo. No sabía nada pero cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa. Queremos que esta celebración sea maravillosa! _–Exclamó Brennan con profunda alegría ya que necesitaba seguir con su pantalla de buena asistente y parte de la familia Millenium Exports.

_-Así será. Pero bueno, puedo ayudarla en algo? _–Dijo John al darse cuenta de que la joven no había dicho el motivo de su presencia en la mansión después de tanto tiempo de mantenerse ausente.

_-Vine a buscar unos documentos al despacho de Christopher pero mejor espero a que usted regrese. _–Respondió ella con un poco de timidez pero Desantis trató de hacerla sentir en casa:

_-Por favor Temperance. Puede pasar. Y por el joven no se preocupe, él está durmiendo en su habitación._

Brennan se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que estaba a unos metros del amor de su vida pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato para continuar: _-Está seguro? No quiero molestar a nadie y mucho menos a Seeley._

_-No se detenga. Ya sabe donde está el despacho. _–Contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

_-Está bien. Prometo solo buscar los documentos y salir de inmediato._

John miró su reloj y continuó: _-Bien. Ahora si me disculpa, debo darme prisa para regresar antes de que el joven despierte. Hasta pronto._

Así, John Desantis dejó a la agente del FBI en la entrada de la mansión. Lo vio alejarse a través de la calle para estar segura de que tenía el campo libre para trabajar en la despacho de Christopher. En silencio entró en la mansión. Hacía tiempo que no ponía un pie en ese lugar. Quería evitar ver al hombre que la hacía perder la cordura pero lo que la mantenía a flote era el pensar en su misión. Ya después intentaría lidiar con el odio de Seeley y con el dolor de no poder amarlo ni estar a su lado como hubiera querido. Volteó hacia las escaleras. Sabía que a unos pasos en el piso de arriba se encontraba él. Sabía que no podía verlo pero finalmente en el corazón no se manda. Con paso firme, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Booth. Al estar frente a la puerta la encontró un poco entreabierta. Poco a poco entró en el cuarto mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Frente a sus ojos permanecía su mayor anhelo y tormento a la vez. Seeley Booth se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Su semblante se veía sereno y en paz. La joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verlo en esas condiciones. Cada día se había preguntado cómo se estaba recuperando del accidente pero estaba plenamente consciente que no debía volver a verlo para que así él creyera cada una de las palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron. Ella necesitaba que Seeley se diera cuenta que ella no era la mujer con la que le convenía pasar el resto de su vida. Y por unos días ella lo creyó pero al verlo en ese instante supo que ni siquiera muerta iba a poder dejar de amarlo. Segundos después dejó la habitación en completo silencio para no despertarlo. Bajó directamente al despacho de su jefe para tomar fotografías de toda la documentación que se encontraba en el escritorio de Christopher. Minutos después se quitó el saco que portaba y empezó el trabajo difícil: pensar en la contraseña con la que podría abrir la caja de seguridad. Pensó en distintas palabras, fechas, nombres pero con ninguna pudo abrir la caja. De pronto, escuchó una voz:

_-Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? _

Rápidamente volteó hacia la entrada del despacho para ver al amor de su vida enfundado en un pantalón tipo pants y una ligera playera: _-Por Dios Seeley! Me asustaste! Pensé que seguías durmiendo!_

_-Qué haces aquí? _–Exclamó él sin moverse de su lugar.

Brennan empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la presencia de Booth: _-Vine a buscar unos documentos que Christopher me pidió que sacara de su caja de seguridad._

_-Y qué acaso no te __dio la contraseña? _–Dijo él mientras cruzaba los brazos para recargarse en la pared del despacho.

_-Sí me la dio pero por hacer todo rápidamente olvidé la palabra que me dijo y no quiero molestarlo ahora que está de viaje. _–Temperance esperaba que él creyera en sus palabras pero los nervios comenzaban a perturbarla al ver que Booth se quedaba en silencio pero minutos después mencionó:

_-Prueba con Verona. Es el lugar donde mi madre se casó y pasó su luna de miel._

Brennan lo miró a los ojos para ver si podía descubrir sinceridad en su mirada. Con rapidez introdujo aquella palabra. Como por arte de magia, la caja se abrió de par en par. Ella sacó todos los documentos para empezar a examinarlos en el escritorio. A lo lejos, Booth le dijo:

_-Puedo ayudarte en algo más?_

Y sin voltear a mirarlo ella le respondió: _-No Booth. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero creo que debes irte a descansar._

Él se acercó hacia donde estaba el escritorio y con ironía le contestó: _-Ya veo. __Ah! Y si te interesa ya estoy mejor de salud. Gracias por preguntar._

Ella volteó a mirarlo. Él no podía alejar su vista de ella: _-Ha pasado un poco de tiempo no es así? Casi dos meses para ser exactos. _

_-Así es. Sabes que el trabajo ha sido extenuante en estos meses porque se acercan las ventas de fin de año. _–Respondió ella mientras seguía buscando la clave para descodificar las órdenes de pedido del Comandante.

_-Es verdad pero creo que bien podías haber llamado, enviado un correo o simplemente decirle a mi padrino "Oye! Un favor: le puedes decir a Seeley que espero que se recupere pronto?" _–Exclamó él alzando la voz a lo que Temperance lo miró fijamente a los ojos con pesar:

_-Perdóname por favor. No fue mi intención el no haber venido a verte pero creí que después de nuestra última conversación no querías saber más de mí._

Poco a poco la paciencia de Booth estaba llegando a su límite: _-Si mal no recuerdo somos compañeros de trabajo no es así? Entonces pudiste haber tenido la delicadeza de por lo menos llamarme por teléfono para saber si me había muerto o no!_

_-Por favor no digas eso Seeley! Estabas fuera de peligro y poco a poco ibas a recuperarte gracias a los cuidados de la gente que te quiere. _–Temperance comenzaba a sentir como las palabras de Booth golpeaban con fuerza su alma.

_-Bueno, por lo menos me di cuenta que tú no estás entre esas personas. _–Dijo él con ironía

_-Booth…_

Pero esta vez el heredero de Millenium Exports perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y explotó: _-Es la verdad Brennan! __Te importa muy poco lo que pase o no con mi vida! Yo pensé que te vería en el hospital porque yo era una persona muy importante para ti pero veo que es todo lo contrario!_

_-Eso no es verdad Seeley. Ojalá pudieras comprenderme un poco… _-Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los brillantes ojos azules de la agente pero Booth no se apiadó de eso:

_-Qué quieres que entienda! Que me dolió mucho no verte ni saber de ti? Claro que me dolió porque estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil y tú solo puedes verme como un compañero de trabajo! Ya ni siquiera como amigo! Solo como un compañero de trabajo!_

De pronto, Seeley cayó levemente desfallecido en un sillón. Temperance se percató de inmediato que tanto enojo y agitación lo habían puesto mal así que alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

_-Booth! __Tranquilízate por favor! _–La joven estaba angustiada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Seeley pero él trató de alejarse de ella:

_-No quiero! _

_-A ver, vamos a tu habitación para que te recuestes un poco. __Necesitas descansar. _–Dijo ella mientras intentaba levantarlo del sillón a lo que Booth le gritó:

_-Déjame en paz! _–Ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Booth trató de tranquilizarse un poco. La miró detenidamente a los ojos y le dijo: _-No entiendes que lo único que quiero es estar contigo?_

_-Seeley... Sabes que yo…_

_-Lo sé! Que estás enamorada de otro hombre y por eso…_

En ese instante Seeley Booth fue interrumpido por los dulces labios de la joven. Temperance no supo qué fuerzas se apoderaron de ella pero al escuchar todas las palabras de dolor de Seeley solo quiso consolarlo. Solo quería hacerle entender con ese beso que él era la persona más importante para ella. Al principio era un beso tierno pero en cuanto Seeley Booth correspondió a sus caricias aquel beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Poco a poco sus labios desbordaban una pasión que llevaban mucho tiempo tratando de contener. Seeley la acercó más a él para poder acariciar su espalda mientras ella recorría con sus labios el cuello de Booth. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en detenerse. Lo único que deseaban era permanecer el uno al lado del otro disfrutando del cuerpo y del calor de la persona amada. Lentamente se recostaron en el sillón mientras se besaban con apasionado vaivén. Poco a poco ella lo desprendió de la playera que Seeley portaba para apreciar el bien torneado cuerpo de aquel hombre que la estaba llevando más allá de la locura. Mientras tanto, Booth comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la blusa de la joven agente para poder besar su vientre provocando que la temperatura de Brennan se incrementara velozmente. Lentamente subió hasta sus senos para besarlos a través del sostén que todavía portaba ella, quien por su parte acariciaba la espalda desnuda de aquel amante. Cada caricia la estaba llevando al cielo y cada beso quedaba impregnado en su piel. Seeley no podía dejar de besar cada milímetro de aquellos senos tan suculentos como el manjar más exótico que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Había anhelado tanto ese momento que ahora no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se alejara de su lado. Por fin ella había sucumbido a su miedo para darse la oportunidad de sentir el amor que él le ofrecía. Por su parte, Temperance no podía dejar de vibrar ante cada caricia, cada beso, cada ligero mordisco que dejaban una huella imposible de borrar. Sin embargo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella promesa hecha a su país: Combatir al crimen con ahínco para no permitir que los criminales pudieran salirse con la suya. Con aquel recuerdo, se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un grave error al haber dejado salir nuevamente a la mujer que había permanecido encerrada dentro de ella:

_-Detente por favor Seeley _–Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras trataba de levantarse del sillón.

_-No amor. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que te vayas de mi lado. Esta vez no pienso alejarme de ti ni permitir que te marches. _–Respondió mientras besaba su cuello y la sujetaba con fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse.

_-No sabes lo que dices. _–Contestó ella mientras conseguía levantarse de aquel mueble pero sus palabras nuevamente hicieron enloquecer al joven:

_-Estoy harto de que me digas que no sé lo que digo! Sé perfectamente bien que me vuelves loco! Que cada noche sueño con tus labios, con tu cuerpo, con tus caricias sobre mi piel! Y sé que me amas! Y si no me amas por lo menos te hago enloquecer con mis besos! Y no puedes negarlo porque justamente acabo de comprobarlo! Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz!_

Con rapidez Brennan abrochó su blusa mientras le respondía: _-Es mejor que me vaya. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Además, John debe estar por regresar y tú debes descansar para que estés perfectamente bien para la fiesta._

De igual manera, Booth se colocó su playera: _-Está bien Brennan. Será de la manera que tú quieras pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos caerás rendida a mis brazos. Cuando ese día llegue no habrá poder humano ni divino que te aleje de mi. _

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Temperance: _-Solo puedo decirte algo Seeley: Tú crees que soy la mujer de tu vida pero pronto te darás cuenta que lo que sientes es solo un espejismo. Cuando me vaya de aquí las cosas cambiarán._

_-De qué rayos estás hablando? _–Booth no podía creer que nuevamente Brennan no hablara con claridad.

_-Pronto me voy a ir de aquí y vas odiarme cuando eso suceda. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Por eso, olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Y como te dije, no te amo. Obviamente ya no puedo negar que me gustas demasiado pero yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre, un hombre al que le pertenezco por completo y de una forma que jamás podrás imaginar._

Así, Temperance Brennan tomó su saco y salió del despacho de Christopher con unos cuantos documentos que había sacado de la caja de seguridad. Debía darse prisa antes de que Seeley intentara detenerla pero en esta ocasión Booth no hizo nada para alcanzarla porque sentía que no tenía caso seguir luchando por aquella mujer que no estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado para darle todo el amor que tenía para ella. Ya no tenía fuerzas para convencerla de que el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte que todo. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón para recordar el aroma de la piel de Brennan. Quería grabar en su mente cada segundo de lo que acaban de vivir para guardarlo bajo llave en su interior ya que parecía que eso era lo único que tendría de ella: el recuerdo de la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya lo sé! Y eso que fue un capítulo de transición! XD... Estos dos tortolitos están sufriendo demasiado porque las tentaciones son bastante letales! Ahora falta ver como Brennan logrará resolver esta ecuación porque no será nada sencillo…**

**En el próximo capítulo por fin será revelada la estrategia que utilizará esta agente secreta para lograr su nueva misión por lo que díganme qué piensan que hará para acercarse a Alexander Humboldt. La que se aproxime tal vez reciba una sorpresa… Un adelanto del nuevo capítulo antes de que lo publique. Se apuntan? Por eso es necesario que pongan su comentario con su Login para que pueda contestarles. En caso de que sea alguien invitado puedo ponerles la respuesta en alguna red social (Twitter o Facebook), la que ustedes elijan o directamente a su correo electrónico. **

**Y cuál es la razón de esto? Primero, para ponerle un poquito de sabor al objetivo de los 100 comentarios y segundo porque en estos días estaré algo ocupada por lo que lo más seguro es que actualice dentro de 15 días, es decir, después del 7 de octubre así que espero soporten la espera porque yo estoy enloqueciendo por culpa de mi maquiavélica mente!**

**Pues bien, no olviden colocar lo que piensan, lo que les hizo el sentir el capítulo, si les gustó o no, etc. en el espacio de aquí abajito! Ya casi nos acercamos a la meta de los 100 reviews! Faltan 2! Mil gracias! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	13. Preparando un Cumpleaños muy Especial

**HELLO! Esta semana hubo en mi vida varios festejos. En primera, mi agente secreto británico favorito cumplió 50 años de existencia dentro de la historia cinematográfica así que el viernes me la pasé muy contenta. Por otra parte, el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de la persona más importante de toda mi vida. A esa personita le debo mucho y la vida no me alcanzará para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí así que le dedico este cap a mi queridísimo hermanito xD. Finalmente, el miércoles también celebré algo (y de hecho por ese motivo publiqué un día antes el adelanto de este cap) pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación. Pues bien, para celebrar todo esto, les presento el capítulo completo para que lo disfruten, lo odien, o lo que quieran jajaja! Saben que me encantan todos sus comentarios, los cuales les agradezco de todo corazón! Como siempre, espero que escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el desarrollo de la trama. Desde la Ciudad de México esta ultramegafanática del 007 les manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

John Desantis era un hombre ejemplar. Un ser humano con convicciones sólidas gracias a la enseñanza que sus padres le brindaron desde que era un pequeño niño. Desafortunadamente un destino trágico alcanzó a su familia dejándolo completamente hundido en una profunda soledad. Fue entonces cuando la vida le envió una luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad. Aquella luz tenía por nombre Christopher Morrison-Baker. John sabía que toda la vida le iba a estar eternamente agradecido por apoyarlo cuando lo había perdido todo ya que se había quedado sin familia, sin hogar y sin un sustento de un momento a otro. Fue por ello que Christopher decidió ponerlo bajo su protección y ofrecerle un pequeño empleo en el muelle donde está el almacén pero terminó siendo el mayordomo, amigo y consejero de Morrison-Baker. Fue testigo de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que vencer Christopher para llevar a Millenium Exports a ser la empresa que era en la actualidad. Por tal motivo le fascinaba la idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de su patrón en un lugar muy especial puesto que en esta ocasión celebrarían además el regreso del joven Seeley. John recordaba muy bien la forma en que Christopher siempre se preocupó por el bienestar del joven y la manera en que tuvo que apartarlo de su lado para protegerlo de cualquier problema de diversa índole.

Y ahora que Booth había regresado, John podía sentir como su amo recuperaba las ganas de vivir a pesar de la difícil encomienda que le heredaría. Solo dos personas sabían del pacto infernal que Christopher había hecho con aquel criminal al que apodaban "El Comandante": Gustav y él. Gustav porque era su brazo derecho en el muelle y él por ser la persona más cercana a él. Y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de festejar los acontecimientos más importantes dentro de la familia Morrison-Baker. Por lo que aquella mañana hizo una llamada especial:

_-Millenium Exports. Le atiende Temperance. En qué podemos ayudarlo? _–Respondió Brennan al contestar el teléfono.

_-Hola Temperance. Habla John. Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? _–Ante todo, Desantis era todo un caballero por lo que se permitió saludar amablemente a la joven.

_-Bastante bien. Dígame qué se le ofrece? _–Contestó Temperance con amabilidad y sin permitir que él descubriera su asombro por aquella llamada.

_-Todavía está dispuesta a ayudarme a preparar la fiesta del señor? _–Dicha pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Brennan ya que pensó que lo que habían platicado unos días antes había sido por pura cortesía. Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos, ella respondió con alegría y convicción:

_-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite!_

Al escuchar su respuesta, John le expresó: _-Entonces podría venir a la casa para que me ayude a ver algunas propuestas para la celebración?_

Brennan recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior con Seeley por lo que los nervios comenzaron a hacer presión en la mente de la joven:

_-Estoy un poco ocupada pero qué le parece si mejor lo veo aquí en el muelle y vemos las opciones mientras lo invito a comer._

John Desantis se quedó pensando en la propuesta de Brennan pero sabía que tenía obligaciones que no podía dejar de lado: _-Suena tentador pero tengo que atender al joven._

_-Como usted me diga _–Respondió Temperance pero en el fondo de su alma esperaba que John accediera a verse con ella fuera de la mansión para no tener que verse con Booth después de lo ocurrido con el despacho de Morrison-Baker. Sin embargo, su rostro esbozó una inmensa alegría al escuchar la respuesta del mayordomo de Christopher:

_-Está bien. Cambiaré mi día de descanso. Hablaré con el joven para decirle que tengo un asunto personal que atender. Le parece bien si nos vemos a las dos de la tarde?_

_-Me parece perfecto. Lo veo aquí y después nos vamos a comer lo que usted quiera. _–La joven sentía que tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera su atención al acceder a su reunión cerca del almacén.

_-No Temperance. Eso sería una descortesía de mi parte. Usted escoja el lugar. _–Contestó Desantis ante tal situación. Para él sería imperdonable que la asistente de su patrón pagara la cuenta de su comida.

_-De acuerdo. Haré la reservación en el restaurante que está junto al embarcadero. _-Expresó la joven con singular alegría a pesar de que aquel lugar le trajera buenos y malos recuerdos.

_-La veré al rato entonces. Hasta pronto Temperance. _–Se despidió Desantis a lo que la joven también concluyó la conversación:

_-Hasta luego!_

Dicho eso, ambos colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Temperance no sabía como podrían hacer la fiesta para Christopher porque a pesar de que sabía muchas cosas de su vida personal y laboral no sabía cosas esenciales como su color favorito, qué música le gustaba escuchar, cuál era su autor favorito. Por tal motivo, no tenía idea de qué preparar para que todo fuera especial tanto para Christopher y por qué no para Seeley también. Sería como brindarle un regalo antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Con el paso de los días le había dado vueltas a la estrategia que utilizaría para contactar y acercarse a Humboldt pero no logró conseguir su número telefónico en ningún registro, ni siquiera en el registro del envío que recibió cuando lo conoció. Rápidamente dejó de pensar en ello porque tenía cosas que hacer en el almacén. Finalmente debía seguir con su pantalla para que no sospecharan de ella por no hacer su trabajo.

Horas más tarde, John y Temperance llegaron al restaurante que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos a la joven ya que en ese lugar había vuelto a ver a aquel joven que trastornó su vida por completo:

_-Pues bien Temperance. Qué idea ha tenido? _–Preguntó el mayordomo después de que ambos ordenaran sus respectivos platillos a degustar:

_-Platiqué un poco con los chicos del muelle y del almacén _–Contestó Brennan_- y me comentaron que todas las fiestas han sido en la casa de Christopher. Qué le parece si en esta ocasión la hacemos en otro lado. Podría ser en un salón de fiestas o alguno dentro de algún hotel. Así si el festejo se prolonga hasta altas horas de la noche podríamos pasar la noche en habitaciones reservadas para tal efecto._

Desantis se quedó pensativo algunos segundos. No sabía si sería una buena idea cambiar las costumbres de las festividades pero creyó que sería algo nuevo: _-Me agrada su idea. Creo que a todos les gustaría, en especial al señor y al joven Booth._

_-Por otra parte, no sé qué bocadillos pudiéramos ofrecer, si requiere la contratación de alguna orquesta de música clásica o de un grupo musical para amenizar el evento? _–Ante todo, Temperance Brennan se estaba comportando como una auténtica asistente para realizar un magnífico evento. John Desantis se dio cuenta de ello al ver la emoción con la que la joven intentaba organizar el evento para que saliera a la perfección:

_-Por los bocadillos no se preocupe. De la música… conociendo al señor creo que estará contento con música moderna, electrónica, qué se yo. Esos son los gustos del joven Seeley así que su padrino hará lo que sea por verlo feliz aunque la fiesta sea para celebrar su cumpleaños._

Ahora fue Temperance la que se quedó pensativa. Quería crear algo novedoso para festejar a su patrón y para el amor de su vida: _-Música moderna… Creo que tengo una idea: Qué le parece si hacemos algo con disfraces?_

_-Disfraces? _–Aquello era algo que jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente a Desantis.

_-Si. Podríamos hacer un ambiente de misterio. Sería algo novedoso no cree? _–Contestó Temperance con una sonrisa en el rostro.

John no sabía si sería conveniente hacer una fiesta de ese tipo: _-Bueno, sería la primera vez… Es un hecho!_ –pero de inmediato se percató de un pequeño problema: -_Cada quien traerá su disfraz?_

_-Puedo contactar alguna empresa que rente disfraces. Así que eso ya no sería ningún problema para todos los invitados, que me imagino son tanto empleados como clientes no es así? _–Brennan pensó que tal vez en la fiesta podría volver a verse con su nuevo objetivo: Alexander Humboldt pero John le contestó de inmediato:

_-No. Para el señor es importante hacer sentir a todos los empleados como miembros de toda una gran familia por lo que se invita a todas las familias. Digamos que es la fiesta familiar anual de Millenium Exports._

Temperance se quedó pensando en aquello. Tendría que buscar otra manera de contactar a Humboldt pero terminó por contestar: _-Entiendo. Creo que como es un ambiente de fiesta, alegría y con música moderna, pensaba hacer una fiesta temática pero creo que sería interesante que sea multitemática. Imagínese que tengamos piratas, payasos, fantasmas, doncellas, entre otros. Necesito hacer un conteo para ver cuántos disfraces necesitaremos alquilar y de qué medidas._

_-Eso será algo imposible porque no podremos saber las medidas de todos. _–Exclamó John con seriedad.

_-Es verdad. Bueno, necesitaré llegar a un arreglo. Eso lo veo yo al igual que la música. _–Respondió la joven mientras le entregaban los alimentos que había solicitado. De igual forma, John continuó mientras empezaba a degustar su comida:

_-Entonces yo me encargaré de la preparación del salón, su decoración y el banquete._

_-De acuerdo. Tenemos justamente una semana así que debemos darnos prisa para que este evento sea sensacional. _–Brennan estaba más que ilusionada al pensar en todos los preparativos y en la felicidad que reflejarían los rostros de su jefe y en especial en el de Seeley Booth.

_-Así será Temperance. Así será._

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde buscando el lugar adecuado para un evento fenomenal digno de la familia Millenium Exports. Nadie sabía que aquella noche todos sus planes cambiarían por completo.

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan quería sacar el trabajo lo antes posible para ayudarle a John en lo que necesitara para la fiesta. Ya habían reservado el salón llamado "The Solarium" en el L'Enfant Plaza Hotel así como diversas habitaciones con balcones con vista al río Potomac o al Monumento a Washington, así que estaba en paz por esa parte. Sin embargo, aquella preparación había removido los recuerdos de la joven puesto que nunca pudo cumplir la promesa de festejar las bodas de plata de sus padres. Siempre soñó con prepararles una gran celebración y ahora se la estaba preparando al que empezaba a considerar como un padre. Christopher Morrison-Baker había tenido muchas atenciones con ella al igual que todos los empleados de Millenium Exports. No tardó en percatarse que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía en familia. De pronto, sonó el timbre del teléfono:

_-Millenium Exports. Le atiende Temperance. En qué podemos ayudarlo? _–Respondió a la brevedad mientras firmaba unas órdenes de salida.

_-Quiero solicitar un servicio especial que solo tú puedes ofrecerme. _–Brennan reconoció de inmediato aquella voz. Sabía que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando por lo que empezó a mover cuidadosamente las piezas de su juego.

_-Qué es lo que requiere? _–Respondió con dulce voz.

_-Un servicio completo como el que me brindaste la última vez. –_Afirmó él con un susurro.

_-Algún detalle en especial? _–Temperance quería saber qué tanto le interesaba solicitar sus "servicios".

_-Quiero besarte, tocarte, hacerte mía para que nadie más pueda tenerte. _–Aquellas palabras hicieron que Temperance se sintiera en confianza para llegar más allá por lo que pensó en tentarlo un poco más:

_-Eso tendrá un costo adicional a su pedido._

Alexander Humboldt esbozó una ligera sonrisa en ese momento: _-Soy capaz de todo con tal de tener tu cuerpo nuevamente. Soy capaz de pagar todo lo que me pidas para volver a saborear tu piel._

_-Está seguro de eso? _–Brennan estaba concentrada en cada una de las palabras que le decía mientras se dedicaba a archivar los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

_-Daría todo, incluso mi alma, por poder acariciar tu cuerpo. _–Esa respuesta fue lo que le dio a Temperance Brennan la seguridad de llevarlo a su propio juego por lo que decidió ceder por completo a sus instintos:

_-Y yo daría lo que fuera por comprobarlo._

Ahora Alexander era el que se escuchaba sorprendido: _-Me estás tentando Temperance? No juegues conmigo._

_-Es la verdad Alexander. Justamente te he tenido en mi pensamiento durante todos estos meses. _–Contestó la joven en el momento en que se levantaba de su escritorio para sacar los expedientes de los clientes a los que acaba de entregar sus respectivos envíos.

_-Me alegra escuchar eso. _–Contestó Humboldt del otro lado de la línea.

_-A mí me encanta escuchar tu voz. Pero lo que me excita demasiado es recordar aquella noche que disfrutamos con tanto placer. _–En ese instante Brennan deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido otro hombre el protagonista de aquel episodio que ahora utilizaba para seducirlo.

_-No tientes al destino Temperance. _–Alexander no estaba del todo convencido de las palabras de la joven por lo que ella respondió dulcemente:

_-No tengo por qué mentirte. Te confieso que no he podido olvidar todo lo que me hiciste vibrar. _

Humboldt sonrió maliciosamente: _-Así me gusta. Sabía que no podrías resistirte. Qué hay del idiotita del que estabas enamorada?_

La pregunta sorprendió a Brennan. No pensó que él recordara la conversación que tuvieron aquel día pero siguió con su juego rápidamente: _-Creo que no vale la pena contestar esa pregunta porque ya no me interesa. Ahora estoy poniendo mi estímulo hacia un objetivo más… Apetecible._

_-Estás jugando con fuego amor. _–Exclamó con un susurro aquel hombre. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan estaba consciente de lo que estaba provocando en él por lo que continuó:

_-Tal vez pero no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de recorrer tu cuerpo nuevamente. Has sido el mejor amante que he tenido en toda mi vida así que si te interesa repetir el servicio, solo avísame cuando vienes a Washington y yo estaré dispuesta a consentirte como tú quieras. _–La joven había soltado el anzuelo, solo esperaba que Alexander lo picara por completo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía que ir poco a poco adecuando el terreno por lo que sonrió cuando él le contestó:

_-Me estás excitando mujer. Es un hecho que sabía que estabas destinada a ser mi complemento._

_-Lo estoy empezando a creer. _–Pero por dentro, Brennan solo pensaba en que ella hubiera dado por todo por tener la oportunidad de tener como complemento de su alma a aquel joven que seguía perturbando su mente y corazón. De pronto, solo escuchó la respuesta de Alexander:

_-Tendré que buscar algún pretexto para viajar a Washington porque moriría por tenerte sentada sobre mí en este momento._

_-Puedes imaginarlo. Espero que te encuentres a solas. _–Ella continuaba seduciéndolo pero daba gracias al cielo que en efecto él estuviera muy lejos en aquel momento porque si lo tuviera enfrente no podría llevar a cabo su plan debido a que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

_-Por supuesto. _–Fue la respuesta de Alexander, deseoso de seguir adelante con la idea que ella le estaba sugiriendo a lo que finalmente Brennan terminó por decir:

_-Entonces cierra tus ojos…_

En aquel momento, Temperance Brennan dio inicio a su estrategia para acercarse a Humboldt y a su vez al Comandante. Estaba consciente que su relación con Seeley Booth no tenía ningún futuro así que necesitaba seguir adelante con su plan. Convertirse en amante de Alexander para tener acceso a su círculo de amistades y por consiguiente llegar al delincuente internacional más importante de los últimos tiempos. Si conseguía atraparlo podría darse por bien servida. Finalmente su vida estaría marcada por la recompensa de haber detenido a un peligroso delincuente aunque ello repercutiera directamente en su vida personal. Sabía que Christopher Morrison-Baker estaba involucrado hasta el cuello con El Comandante pero tenía esperanza en que su joven ahijado no lo estuviera porque con todo el dolor de su corazón tendría que ponerlo tras las rejas si comprobaba su culpabilidad. Y aquello era algo que la joven no podía permitirse.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Jack Hodgins estaba confundido y molesto a la vez. Llevaba varios días sin tener ninguna noticia de Ángela Montenegro, aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón a pesar de ser una persona sumamente misteriosa. Era poco lo que sabía de ella pero aun así se dio a la tarea de conocerla y enamorarla. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que Ángela en verdad lo amaba pero amaba mucho más su trabajo en el Jeffersonian Institute. O eso era lo que quería creer en aquel momento. Ese día había salido de la oficina con la intención de invitarla a comer pero cuál sería su sorpresa al verla salir de una cafetería acompañada de otro hombre. Al principio pensó que sería solo un compañero suyo pero la ansiedad y los celos se adueñaron de toda su tranquilidad. No podía creer que Angie, su amada prometida, estuviera con otro. Fue por eso que decidió seguirlos en silencio. Ambos caminaron por el parque mientras reían como un par de tórtolos. El joven Hodgins no pudo más así que terminó por confrontarlos:

_-Ángela! _–Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella lo escuchara.

La joven se dio la vuelta y tanto ella como su acompañante se sorprendieron al verlo pero ella exclamó: _-Jack? Qué haces aquí?_

_-No crees que eso es lo que yo te debería de preguntar? _–Respondió Hodgins bastante molesto.

Por su parte, Ángela no podía creer que el hombre que amaba le hablara tan duramente por lo que le contestó: _-Qué te pasa? Por qué me hablas con ese tono?_

_-Llevo varios días sin saber de ti y ahora te encuentro con otro! _–Jack estaba desesperado al ver que poco a poco estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

_-No es lo que te imaginas! _–Expresó la joven intentando convencerlo que ella no tenía nada que ver con su acompañante.

Por su parte, Gabriel Montemayor, que tenía la intención de ayudar a Ángela, expresó: _-Oye amigo, no pienses cosas que no son. _–Pero Jack explotó en su contra:

_-Tú cállate idiota! _

_-Jack Hodgins! Qué diablos te pasa? _–Ángela no podía dar crédito al comportamiento de su novio.

_-Qué quieres que me pase! Si acabo de descubrir que mi prometida me engaña!_

Gabriel se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras así que le dijo con ironía: _-Es tu prometido? Y me puedes decir qué le viste? _

_-Cállate Gabriel! Esto es entre él y yo. _–Contestó Ángela mientras le daba un codazo a Gabriel pero entonces Jack encaró con furia al agente de la Interpol:

_-No! Esto es entre tú y yo! Cómo se te ocurre seducir a mi novia!_

_-Hey! Ángela y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Si quisiera seducir a alguien sería a la bella amiga que tiene. _–Respondió Gabriel con singular alegría.

_-Qué acabas de decir? _–Aquella respuesta había sorprendido a Ángela pero Jack le respondió:

_-No me quieras ver la cara de idiota!_

_-Es la verdad! Y si no me quieres creer, ese es tu problema! Ángela es una mujer muy especial y entre ella y yo solo existe una hermosa amistad! _–Gabriel sabía que debía dejar la ironía a un lado y hacerle entender a Hodgins que por nada del mundo se interpondría entre ellos.

Jack miró fijamente a la joven. Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta que ambos le decían la verdad pero no se esperaba que los ojos de la joven se empezaran a ver vidriosos: _-No puedo creer que dudaras de mí Hodgins. _

_-Perdóname por favor amor. Pero después de que no has querido verme en estos días y ahora te veo con él, qué querías que pensara? _–Contestó él bastante dolido al darse cuenta de su equivocación por lo que ella le contestó con dureza:

_-Simplemente lo que es. Somos compañeros de trabajo y salimos juntos a comer. Jamás te he dado motivos para que pienses que no te amo!_

Hodgins comprendió que sus celos lo hicieron ver cosas que no eran ciertas por lo que contestó con voz baja: _-No lo sé. Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti que… no sé qué pensar. Será mejor que me vaya. Perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar._

Jack Hodgins dio media vuelta para marcharse pero su amada Ángela le expresó:_ -Espera Jack!_

Al ver que Jack se alejaba cada vez más, Gabriel le preguntó a la joven: _-No sabe para quién trabajas en realidad verdad?_

La joven no dejaba de mirar hacia donde Jack se había marchado por lo que con toda la seriedad del mundo le contestó: _-No, no quiero poner su vida en peligro._

Gabriel Montemayor se sorprendió ante tal respuesta: _-En peligro? Qué no sabes que su vida está en peligro todos los días? Si no fuera porque leo todos los diarios no lo hubiera reconocido. _

_-Lo sé. Y si supiera a lo que me dedico su probabilidad de vida sería mínima. Por eso no puedo decirle nada. Es la única forma que tengo de protegerlo. _-Contestó la joven pero de pronto recordó algo: -_Pero hay algo que me dejó intrigada. De verdad te gusta Brennan?_

Ahora con ironía él contestó a su pregunta: _-Para que te niego lo que es evidente! Claro que me gusta! Me gusta tanto como tú pero en tu caso, ya tienes a tu galán, novio, prometido o como le quieras llamar._

Ángela lo miró a los ojos. Necesitaba saber si todo era simple sentido del humor o una posibilidad real: _-Y si hubiera oportunidad, lo intentarías con Temperance?_

El agente de la Interpol tornó su rostro serio: _-El hubiera no existe así que el tiempo lo decidirá. Por lo pronto, solo somos compañeros y nada más._

Ángela Montenegro se quedó pensando en lo que Gabriel Montemayor le acababa de decir. Ella sabía que Brennan iba a salir lastimada cuando terminara la misión y tal vez aquel hombre fuera el indicado para sanar sus heridas. Era un hecho que le agradaba la forma de ser de Gabriel pero no podía influir en el corazón de su amiga, el cual tenía un solo dueño: Seeley Booth.

**.**

**.**

Christopher Morrison-Baker supo que con cada día que pasara su final estaba más cerca que nunca. Estaba a solo unos cuantos días de cumplir años y podía sentir como la vida se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dejaría al único familiar que tenía. Seeley Booth era su adoración, la única persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida entera. Había atesorado una gran fortuna y un negocio de renombre para dejárselo como legado pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Los negocios que tenía con El Comandante lo dejaban agotado puesto que tenía que conseguir armamento de la mejor calidad así que debía estar preparado para cuando llegara su orden de pedido. Christopher sabía que ese documento le llegaría el día de su cumpleaños. Tal como había sido en los últimos años como parte del regalo que siempre le enviaba. Botellas de vino, esculturas, cuadros, entre otros habían llegado a manos de Christopher pero él se había dedicado a guardarlos en el más oscuro rincón de su mansión. Nunca habían procurado entablar una amistad y ahora aquello era imposible. Jamás podría perdonarle al Comandante que intentara asesinar a Seeley meses atrás.

El aterrizar nuevamente en Washington lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que buscar alguna manera de terminar su contrato con aquel delincuente para darle la oportunidad de hacer lo que él no pudo: Manejar su empresa como él quisiera sin necesidad de participar en actividades ilícitas. Era consciente que había cometido varios delitos por lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ellos en el momento en que tuviera que hacerlo. Sin embargo, Seeley estaba enterado de ello. Se lo había confesado hace tiempo porque finalmente Millenium Exports sería suyo cuando él se retirara. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya había llegado a su hogar. Ahí fue recibido por su fiel amigo:

_-Bienvenido señor. Cómo le fue en su viaje? _–Preguntó John al ver entrar a Christopher y ayudarle con sus maletas.

_-Bastante bien John! Creo que estamos a un paso de concretar el negocio con los canadienses! Eso me ha alegrado mucho. _–Contestó Morrison-Baker con alegría.

_-Me da gusto por usted señor. _–Respondió John con seriedad. Por su parte, Christopher preguntó mientras sacaba unos documentos de su portafolio:

_-Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? Dónde está Seeley?_

_-Fue a ver al Dr. Stevenson. Se sentía tan bien que esperaba que ya le diera de alta. _–Expresó el mayordomo mientras acercaba una copa de vino a Christopher, tal como hacía siempre que éste regresaba de sus viajes.

_-Me alegro por él. Espero verlo cuando regrese. _–Respondió Christopher pero de pronto se quedó pensativo. John se dio cuenta de ello y se atrevió a preguntarle:

_-Le pasa algo? Lo noto un poco preocupado. Es por el joven? Por el negocio?_

Segundos más tarde, Morrison-Baker le contestó con seriedad: _-No, no es por ello… o tal vez si. Creo que es por todo. Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y recuerdas lo que eso significa verdad?_

John pidió permiso para tomar asiento frente a su jefe, quien asintió. Después John le respondió: _-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Recibirá un regalo junto con una orden de pedido no es así?_

_-Si. Y no tengo más remedio que surtir ese pedido. Nuevamente armamento. Nunca me ha gustado pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero que Seeley siga con vida. _–Al decir aquellas palabras sintió un agujero en el pecho por lo que tuvo que beber un poco de vino para calmar su ansiedad.

_-A qué se refiere? _–John no alcanzaba a entender lo que Christopher, angustiado y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, quería confesarle:

_-El choque no fue un simple accidente. Trataron de matarlo. Te puedes imaginar lo que hubiera sido de mí si Seeley hubiera muerto? Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida no hubiera tenido ningún sentido. Y Helen… La promesa que le hice antes de morir…_

_-No se preocupe por ello señor. El joven Booth siempre ha salido adelante ante todo lo que se le ha presentado en la vida. _–Desantis intentaba confortar a Christopher pero éste trató de mantener la calma:

_-Lo sé. Lo que me consuela un poco es que cuando yo falte Gustav y tú lo impulsarán a seguir adelante. Además, también está Temperance. Entre todos podrán sacar a flote la empresa._

_-No cree que se está adelantando a los hechos? _–Expresó el mayordomo: _-Todavía faltan muchísimos años antes de que usted se retire o de que le herede el negocio al joven. Lo que debe hacer en estos momentos es disfrutar de su compañía después de tantos años de tenerlo alejado._

_-Lo sé. Jamás quise que se fuera pero era necesario así que no me arrepiento de ello. Debía protegerlo de todo lo que ese miserable pudiera hacerle para fastidiarme la existencia. _–Morrison-Baker tenía perfectamente claro que daría la vida de ser necesario para salvar la de Seeley. Al escuchar aquello, Desantis pensó en que tal vez Booth debía conocer los verdaderos motivos por los cuales lo sacaron del país:

_-Va a contarle algún día la verdad sobre sus relaciones comerciales con el alemán?_

Christopher bebió otro sorbo de vino para responder: _-Ya lo sabe. Se lo dije hace algún tiempo cuando me reprochó el haberlo abandonado en aquel colegio pero finalmente entendió mis motivos. _

Al principio John se sorprendió pero estaba seguro que Seeley Booth era incapaz de sentir rencor hacia Christopher: _-Eso es lo importante. Por otra parte, y cambiando drásticamente de tema, le informo que este año el festejo por su cumpleaños no será en el jardín._

Ahora el sorprendido fue su jefe. Aquello lo había dejado perplejo: _-No me digas que quieres hacer la fiesta aquí adentro! Somos muchos y no habría espacio suficiente para todos!_

_-No señor! _–Respondió John mientras trataba de calmarlo: _-Su festejo será en el salón "The Solarium" dentro del L'Enfant Plaza Hotel. _

_-Estás hablando en serio? _–Christopher no podía dar crédito a lo que su fiel mayordomo le decía pero éste le respondió con suma serenidad:

_-Muy en serio. La srita. Temperance ha estado ayudándome a organizar todo para la celebración._

Morrison-Baker estaba atónito. Jamás pensó que su celebración sería tan diferente: _-Creo que se han vuelto locos! Y ahora me vas a salir con que tengo que ir disfrazado no?_

Desantis ya no sabía que contestar pero no le quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad: _-Pues… de hecho así será._

_-No lo puedo creer! _–Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Christopher Morrison-Baker no podía hacerse a la idea de que la fiesta sería tan "glamorosa" puesto que la festividad le recordaba su pacto con El Comandante. Sin embargo, John trató de calmarlo y hacer que pusiera todo en la perspectiva adecuada:

_-Estoy consciente de que tal vez es algo exagerado pero fue idea de su asistente. Además, queríamos que fuera un evento especial porque será el primero después de muchos años en el que el joven Seeley estará presente y así podemos celebrar también su regreso._

Christopher entendió un poco lo que Temperance y John intentaron hacer para el festejo. Finalmente tenían razón: Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que festejaría su cumpleaños con Seeley. Segundos después exclamó: _-Está bien. Cuánto me va a costar todo esto?_

_-No podría darle la cantidad exacta pero le aseguro que será una fiesta que tanto usted como el joven jamás olvidarán! _–Respondió con alegría a lo que Christopher de inmediato supo que le costaría varios miles de dólares. Éste solo se limitó a contestar:

_-Está bien. Es lo bueno que los gastos corren por cuenta de Millenium pero recuerda que no podemos gastar demasiado. _

Después de escuchar, John Desantis solo se limitó a responder: _-Eso lo tenemos perfectamente claro._

De inmediato se dirigió a la puerta del despacho para llevar las maletas a la habitación de Christopher pero al bajar nuevamente al despacho escuchó algo que no se esperaba:

_-Y bien, cuál será mi disfraz? _–Expresó Christopher con voz de niño pequeño.

John soltó una pequeña risa y respondió: _-Eso tendrá que averiguarlo usted mismo. Se pactó con el hotel y con una empresa de alquiler de disfraces en que todos los invitados escogerán sus disfraces antes de entrar a la fiesta._

_-Algún tema en especial? _–Christopher ya estaba pensando en lo que le gustaría escoger a lo que John contestó con una ligera sonrisa:

_-No. _

Ahora fue Morrison-Baker el que dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y con ironía contestó: _-Entonces tendré que pedir uno de pirata. Finalmente siempre me ha gustado navegar._

_-Así será entonces. Si quiere pídale a su asistente que hable con estas personas para que le aparten un disfraz de pirata. _–Terminó John de decir segundos después con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien ese día.

_-Hablaré con ella. _–Expresó Christopher _-Ahora voy a descansar. Nos vemos mañana._

_-Que descanse._

Christopher tomó un libro de su biblioteca personal y se dirigió a su habitación. No sabía lo que Temperance planeaba hacer pero estaba seguro que todo saldría muy bien a pesar de que ese día tendría que empezar a contactar a sus proveedores de armamento para surtir lo que El Comandante le pediría. Cada día que pasaba sellaba más y más aquel pacto que tuvo que hacer para salvar la vida de sus seres queridos. Había sido doloroso servir de esta forma a aquel delincuente pero Christopher Morrison-Baker sabía que si tuviera que llegar más allá para salvar la vida de Seeley lo haría sin dudarlo un solo momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esto es todo por el día de hoy. Sé que esperaban que diera inicio la fiesta pero eso será en el próximo capítulo. Ya pensaron de qué irán disfrazados nuestros queridos ByB? Eso puede ser algo que ni se imaginan así que piensen en todas las posibilidades!**

**Otra cosa: Salió a relucir algo sobre la identidad de Jack Hodgins. La respuesta, advierto, tardará varios capítulos en descubrirse pero ténganlo pendiente vale? xD (Pueden ir mencionando sus teorías!)**

**Sobre la fecha en que subiré el nuevo capítulo… Eso no lo sé todavía así que no desesperen por favor. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que las cosas se pondrán bastante… candentes e interesantes jajajaja! ;D**

**Y para finalizar, al principio del capítulo les dije que el miércoles festejé algo y que por ello un día antes había subido el adelanto. Pues bien, la primera persona que conteste correctamente qué fue lo que celebré, le daré el adelanto del nuevo capítulo, es decir, que sabrá antes que nadie parte de lo que ocurrirá en la tan esperada fiesta. Se apuntan? Por eso es necesario que pongan su comentario con su Login para que pueda contestarles. En caso de que sea alguien invitado puedo ponerles la respuesta en alguna red social (Twitter o Facebook), la que ustedes elijan o directamente a su correo electrónico. Pista: Está relacionado con JP… **

**Pues bien, no olviden colocar lo que piensan, lo que les hizo el sentir el capítulo, si les gustó o no, etc. en el espacio de aquí abajito! Ya llegamos a 110 reviews! Llegaremos a 150? Eso les corresponde a ustedes pero aún así Mil gracias! Finalmente, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	14. Tentaciones en su Máximo Esplendor

**HELLO! Después de exactamente un mes… Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Espero lo disfruten. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción Red Blooded Woman interpretada por Kylie Minogue le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días habían pasado y en la mansión de Christopher Morrison-Baker se podía sentir alegría, dicha y felicidad. Por fin había llegado el día que todos estaban esperando. Aquella mañana, John Desantis empezó a preparar todo lo que tenía que llevar al hotel. Se había coordinado con el chef para que prepararan un menú especial para todos los invitados mientras que la decoración sería moderna para gusto del otro festejado, Seeley Booth.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan estaba emocionada por la llegada del evento. Había escogido un disfraz muy especial para la ocasión. Con él indirectamente les decía la verdad a todos de quien era en realidad pero finalmente ella acudiría a una fiesta de disfraces así que nadie notaría la doble intención de su disfraz. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía perfectamente que aquella vestimenta que portaría era para su amado Seeley Booth. No sabía lo que aquella festividad le depararía pero quería pasar un rato agradable con su nueva familia, la familia Millenium Exports. Aquel sería su último evento familiar porque en poco tiempo tendría que darle la espalda para continuar con su objetivo: Volverse parte fundamental de la vida de Alexander Humboldt. Aunque eso la convirtiera en la peor de las mujeres ante los ojos del único dueño de su corazón.

En cambio, Seeley Booth seguía debatiendo para escoger el disfraz que usaría. Tenía dos opciones las cuales le agradaban pero en el fondo quería algo para llegar al corazón de su amada Temperance Brennan. Sin embargo, había tomado una determinación. Aquel día haría lo necesario para convencerla de rendirse a lo que ambos sentían y si ella seguía con su decisión de ser solo compañeros de trabajo entonces él empezaría a olvidarla porque no estaba dispuesto a rogarle toda la vida por una oportunidad. Con esa convicción enfrente, Seeley decidió cuál sería su disfraz. Ahora solo necesitaba que todo se diera a la perfección para disfrutar de una maravillosa velada o de la más absoluta soledad.

**.**

**.**

El L'Enfant Hotel Plaza estaba preparado para recibir a todos los miembros de la familia Millenium Exports, quienes por primera vez tenían su festejo anual en dicho lugar. Todos sabían que era el cumpleaños de Christopher Morrison-Baker pero él siempre se había caracterizado por convivir con todos y verlos no como sus subordinados sino como miembros de una gran familia. Dentro de sus posibilidades había apoyado a todos y cada uno de ellos con víveres, trabajo para familiares, becas escolares, entre otros. Era por ello que cada persona que se encontraba presente en tan maravilloso evento tenía algo que agradecerle al festejado.

Cuando Temperance Brennan llegó al lugar jamás se imaginó ver a tanta gente reunida disfrazada. En un ejercicio bastante interesante pudo ver astronautas, piratas, payasos, vampiros, rocanroleros, marineros, entre otros, pero en el fondo solo quería identificar un solo disfraz. No sabía cómo lo iba a reconocer pero estaba segura que sería el mejor disfraz. Por su parte, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que había reservado para pasar la noche y ponerse el disfraz que había apartado con anterioridad y el cual ya se encontraba en su habitación. Cuando abrió el portatrajes que estaba en su cama, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella era la vestimenta más hermosa que había visto. Por obvias razones tendría que portar dos trajes en uno pero eso no le importaba. Ambos eran hermosos y elegantes, cada uno en su estilo, pero le fascinaban.

**.**

**.**

Christopher portaba orgulloso el disfraz que había escogido para su gran festividad. Aquel atuendo de pirata le había fascinado porque de niño sus padres le habían obsequiado uno idéntico. De pronto vio a lo lejos como un joven aparecía con vestimenta militar negra en la cual se apreciaban 11 condecoraciones de guerra y sus insignias en los hombros con tres barras. Portaba sobre su cabeza una gorra blanca con una fila de laurel mientras que su rostro portaba un antifaz oscuro. Christopher sabía que esa persona no podía ser otro que su querido ahijado Seeley Booth:

_-Vaya hijo! Te sienta bastante bien el uniforme! _–Exclamó Morrison-Baker con singular alegría.

_-Eso crees? Porque mira que estaba entre este y uno de un aclamado compositor al que tildaron de fantasma. _–Aquella frase hizo que Christopher esbozara una gran carcajada.

_-Con cualquiera de los dos te podías ver bien! Pero veo que vienes vestido de mujeriego…_

Seeley tomó pose de auténtico galán para después responder: _-Vamos a ver qué pescamos el día de hoy. Por lo pronto voy por un Martini_

_-Agitado no revuelto por favor! _–Gritó su padrino mientras veía a Booth alejarse.

Los invitados seguían llegando mientras un extraño Conde Drácula los recibía en el acceso al salón para darles la bienvenida. Temperance Brennan apareció portando un vestido de baile antiguo color azul claro con detalles dorados en forma de laurel bordados y un ligero escote que hacían juego con el sombrero del mismo tono con plumas doradas que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una trenza. En los delicados brazos portaba guantes largos mientras que cubría su rostro con un antifaz dorado, el cual hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules.

_-Su invitación por favor? _–Dijo con voz solemne aquel misterioso vampiro.

_-Acaso tengo que ir a mi casa por la invitación? _–Respondió ella con una dulce voz.

_-Temperance? _–La voz de John en ese momento era inconfundible pero después continuó visiblemente asombrado: _-Vaya que usted ha escogido un hermoso atuendo. _

Ella quiso agradecer aquel comentario hacia su apariencia: _-También usted John. Se ve muy bien de conde. Y por cierto, ya llegaron Christopher y Seeley?_

_-Los dos ya se encuentran con el resto de los invitados. _–Exclamó volviendo a posesionarse de su personaje.

_-Podría decirme de qué vienen disfrazados o tengo que adivinar? _–Aquello era algo que Temperance requería saber para tenerlos vigilados pero no se esperaba esa respuesta:

_-Creo que deberá adivinar pero pronto los descubrirá. _

Brennan esbozó una linda sonrisa: _-Gracias por la información. Y si necesita algo solo avíseme por favor._

_-Así lo haré pero por favor usted disfrute la fiesta._

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, Temperance entró al salón. Gente iba y venía por el lugar. Algunos se acercaban a saludarla al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. A su vez, sus compañeros de trabajo fueron presentando a sus respectivas familias. Ella estaba emocionada de conocer a todas aquellas personas porque poco a poco descubría más cosas interesantes de las personas con las que compartía el día a día.

De pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

_-Buenas noches Srita._

Ella de inmediato reconoció aquella voz. Era la misma que la perseguía en sus sueños. Al voltear a verlo, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en esbozar una gran sonrisa después de verlo con detenimiento y expresar con enorme alegría:

_-Buenas tardes Capitán!_

Seeley Booth la miró a los ojos y seriamente contestó: _-De hecho… es Teniente Comandante de la Marina Real Británica._

_-Como desee usted señor Comandante. Qué se le ofrece? _–Temperance apenas podía pensar después de ver como el apuesto Seeley estaba tan cerca de ella.

_-En primera me gustaría agradecerle por el esfuerzo que realizó para que este evento pudiera ser una realidad._

La joven agente del FBI siguió sonriendo después de escuchar aquel cumplido: _-Agradezco sus palabras Comandante._

Booth tomó la mano de la joven para darle un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano derecha y exclamó: _-Por otro lado, me encantaría decirle que usted luce realmente hermosa el día de hoy. _

El beso había descontrolado momentáneamente a Brennan pero pronto recuperó su concentración:_ -Nuevamente le agradezco sus palabras. En verdad es usted muy amable._

_-Y finalmente, quiero hacerle una pregunta: Me podría usted decir el motivo por el cual expresó una sonrisa al verme? _–Seeley tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera cautivada ante el porte que lucía.

Sin embargo, Temperance Brennan no podía decirle el verdadero motivo así que solo alcanzó a decir mientras se retiraba de su lado: _-Mi estimado Comandante, eso me lo reservo._

Sin embargo, el joven la tomó del brazo para decirle: _-Habrá alguna manera en que un hombre como yo pueda tener la respuesta a la pregunta que le estoy haciendo?_

_-Me temo que esa es una respuesta muy personal pero se lo informaré. Se debe a que…_

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó una voz que interrumpió a Brennan: _-Seeley!_

Ambos miraron hacia donde se había escuchado aquel sonido. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una joven gitana acercarse pero Seeley de inmediato exclamó cuando la miró más de cerca:

_-Christine? Eres tú?_

_-Seeley Booth! __Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! _–Dijo la joven cuando abrazó al ahijado de Christopher.

_-Vaya que sí ha sido mucho tiempo! Desde que me enviaron al extranjero. Pero si eras una miniatura! _–Respondió Booth correspondiendo al fraternal abrazo mientras que Christine le expresó con una gran alegría en el rostro:

_-Pues tú no te quedabas atrás eh! _

Ambos se separaron unos centímetros para verse nuevamente después de tantos años. Booth respondió: _-Lo sé! Pero estás enorme! Eres una preciosura andando!_

_-Muchas gracias! Pero dime qué ha sido de ti? Cuéntamelo todo!_

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan no tenía idea de quién era aquella joven que trataba con tanta familiaridad a Booth por lo que no tuvo otra opción que carraspear un poco para que él hiciera las presentaciones pertinentes, y en este caso, necesarias. Seeley se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo a Christine:

_-Perdóname por favor. Quiero presentarte a Temperance Brennan. Es la asistente de mi padrino. _–Y segundos más tarde, mirando a Brennan, dijo: _-Temperance. Ella es Christine __Bertinolli._

_-Bertinolli? _–El apellido era bastante conocido para la agente por lo que le preguntó: _-Acaso tú eres familiar de Gustav?_

_-Efectivamente. Él es mi papá. _–Contestó Christine con una sonrisa.

_-Mucho gusto en conocerla Srita. _-El tono de la voz de Temperance era solemne. Finalmente no le había hecho mucha gracia la forma en la que abrazó a Seeley pero la joven le respondió:

_-Nada de señorita. Por favor llámame Christine. Mi padre me ha platicado mucho de ti. Puedo hablarte de tú verdad?_

_-Por supuesto. _–Brennan no podía evitar sentir celos al observar todas las atenciones que Seeley tenía con aquella joven. Era un hecho que Brennan quería alejarlo de ella misma para que no perjudicara su misión pero era inevitable que aquel sentimiento se apoderara fuertemente de todos sus sentidos.

_-Pero díme que ha sido de tu vida Seeley? _–Volvió a preguntar Christine por lo que Booth le respondió:

_-Sabes que estuve en el extranjero pero anhelaba regresar con mi familia._

_-Pues me alegra que así haya sido porque te he extrañado mucho. _–Aquella frase hizo que Brennan quisiera sacar un arma y darle un tiro en la cabeza.

_-Aunque no lo creas, yo también te extrañé. Eras mi mejor amiga y me hiciste mucha falta. _-En aquel instante Temperance hubiera querido no escuchar esas últimas palabras.

_-Entonces en recuerdo de aquellos viejos tiempos vamos a bailar! _–Y volteando a ver a Temperance expresó: _-No hay problema en que me lo lleve un rato verdad? _

En aquel momento, la mejor agente del FBI, la magnífica Temperance Brennan, sintió como la sangre le hervía pero puso su mejor sonrisa para contestarle: _-Por supuesto que no. Disfruten la fiesta._

Seeley miró fijamente a la agente pero rápidamente Christine lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo a la pista de baile. Temperance observó cada movimiento de ambos. La joven bailaba muy cerca de Booth y él simplemente se dejaba llevar. Brennan tomó una copa que se hallaba en una mesa cerca de ella porque necesitaba relajar todo su cuerpo. De pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

_-Vaya que es una excelente fiesta. _

_-Christopher! Me espantaste! _–Respondió la joven aliviada de no haber derramado la bebida sobre su disfraz. Al ver esto, Morrison-Baker se disculpó:

_-Lo siento. No era mi intención hacer que te sobresaltaras._

_-No te preocupes. _–Contestó la joven sin dejar de ver discretamente a Christine y a Seeley: -_Me da gusto que te guste todo lo que preparamos para ti y para Seeley._

_-Gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindaste a John. _–Exclamó el festejado después de tomar un trago a su bebida.

_-Agradécenos cuando lleguen las facturas de todos los gastos _–Mencionó Temperance con sarcasmo.

_-Mmmm. Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora. _–Christopher volvió a tomar de su copa y le dijo con alegría:_ -Por cierto,_ _te ves bastante bien!_

_-Tú también te ves muy bien de pirata de los siete mares _–Contestó la joven con una linda sonrisa mientras seguía observando la pista de baile.

_-Me conformo con ser de uno solo. _–Y volteando a ver a todas las parejas que bailaban mencionó: _-Veo que Seeley se reencontró con Christine._

_-Sep. Creo que fueron muy buenos amigos de la infancia. _–Brennan tuvo que modificar su tono de voz para que Christopher no se diera cuenta de su enojo al ver como Christine y Seeley seguían bailando demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

_-Yo hubiera dado mi vida para que se enamoraran uno del otro pero en el corazón no se manda. En fin, me gustaría presentarte a algunos amigos. Me acompañas?_

_-Claro. _

Sin embargo, Temperance no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven gitana que seguía bailando muy quitada de la pena con su amado Comandante. Quería ser ella la que estuviera con Seeley pero no podía ceder a sus anhelos más íntimos. Cómo era posible que Christopher hubiera deseado que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos? Cómo era posible que Seeley se dejara seducir con aquel baile? Porque era bastante evidente que Christine estaba seduciendo al heredero de Millenium Exports con semejante baile. El colmo para Brennan era que él seguía su juego. Él no podía dejar de sonreír mientras aquella joven contoneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Temperance no podía dejar de pensar en semejante descaro de su parte. Cómo era posible que dijera que la amaba a ella y estuviera bailando con aquella joven!

De pronto, ocurrió algo que no se esperaba. Algo que hizo que tuviera sentimientos encontrados. La dichosa Christine había hecho algo que Temperance le haría pagar muy caro en otro momento. Algo que ni siquiera Seeley se esperaba. Algo que la joven disfrazada de gitana había deseado desde hace algunos minutos. Christine había tomado la decisión de besar a Booth cuando la música terminó. Por unos segundos el joven se quedó congelado mientras que Brennan ardía en celos al ver semejante escena. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que se llevó Temperance fue demasiada porque sin temor alguno, Seeley correspondió a aquel beso con una pequeña dosis de sensualidad. Brennan no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto puesto que no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiendo que aquella mujer le arrebatara lo que a ella, Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, le pertenecía. En aquel momento, abandonó el salón para dirigirse a su habitación. Parecía que había llegado el momento de hacer uso de su segundo disfraz.

**.**

**.**

_-Y cómo ves a Seeley? Verdad que es un hombre de bien? _–Preguntó Christopher a la joven hija de su gran amigo Gustav mientras se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa principal y degustaban los platillos que John había solicitado y supervisado personalmente para dicho evento.

_-Pues yo creo que sí lo es. Además, puedo decir que tienes un ahijado encantador pero sobre todo guapo y varonil. _–Las palabras de Christine hicieron que Booth se sintiera incómodo:

_-De verdad crees eso? Creo que ya no te voy a dejar beber en lo que resta de la noche. _–Respondió el joven mientras se quitaba parte de su atuendo militar por culpa del calor.

_-Es la verdad Seeley! Una mujer no puede mentir sobre eso. Tu novia debe ser muy afortunada. _–Christine iba con todas las intenciones de averiguar si tenía el camino despejado para intentar conquistar al joven.

_-Ojalá así fuera _–susurró Booth con tristeza.

_-Qué fue lo que dijiste? _–Expresó Christine cuando se dio cuenta que Booth hablaba con susurros.

_-Nada. Es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso. _–En aquel momento lo que menos quería Seeley Booth era dar algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que le había pasado con Danielle y mucho menos lo que estaba pasado con Temperance.

_-Y yo pensando que ya estabas apartado. Lo bueno es que eso se soluciona rápidamente. _–En la mente de Christine ya se estaba maquinando un plan para enamorar a su antiguo amigo. Lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que Christopher expresó:

_-Tal vez deberían salir para que se vuelvan a conectar._

_-No creo que sea buena idea. _–Expresó tajantemente su ahijado ante el asombro de la joven Bertinolli:

_-Qué quisiste decir?_

De pronto, todo el salón se vio en la más completa oscuridad. Los presentes no sabían que era lo que ocurría. Una tenue luz alumbró hacia las escaleras ubicadas en el centro del lugar. Las notas de la música comenzaron a sonar mientras aparecía una imagen a través de una nube de humo. Con rapidez aquella majestuosidad bajó las escaleras mientras la luz la seguía. Al llegar a la planta baja los presentes pudieron notar que se trataba de una joven de cabello oscuro ondulado que vestía con un corpiño dorado embellecido con las joyas más hermosas que se hubieran visto jamás. Un cinturón de apariencia hindú incrustado también con joyas, sostenía un traslúcido pareo. En los brazos, bíceps y pantorrillas únicamente portaba hermosos brazaletes dorados orientales así como varias joyas que combinaban con sus pendientes además de una mascada transparente. La identidad de aquella joven era un misterio puesto que cubría su rostro con un elegante antifaz color rojo. La música comenzó a escucharse en todo el salón.

_**Count backwards 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**_

_**Before you get too heated and turned on**_

_**(This guy)**_

_**You should've learned your lesson all in times before**_

_**You've been bruised, you've been broken**_

Con sensuales movimientos aquella joven sacó brillo a la pista mientras todos la miraban asombrados. Nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Las mujeres miraban con entusiasmo, los hombres con deseo.

_**And there's my mind saying, "Think before you go"**_

_**Through that door that takes me to nowhere**_

_**(Yes boy)**_

_**I stopped you all romantic crazy in your head**_

_**Do you think I listen? No, I don't care**_

Al ritmo de la música dejó el centro de la pista para dirigirse a las mesas de los comensales. Ayudada de su mascada recorría las mesas para observar a todos los invitados. Todos intentaban descubrir la identidad de aquella musa pero ésta se alejaba para que no la descubrieran. Le gustaba deleitar la mirada de todos los invitados pero de pronto llegó a la mesa que le interesaba. Siguió bailando seductoramente hasta que se encontró de frente con su objetivo. Seeley la miró fijamente mientras ella colocaba su mascada alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de bailar. Booth no podía creer que aquella mujer lo estuviera seduciendo. Todo el aire de misterio y misticismo lo excitaban.

_**'Cause I can't focus, I can't stop**_

_**You got me spinning round, round, round, round**_

_**(Like a record)**_

_**I can't focus, it's too hot**_

_**(Inside)**_

_**You'll never get to Heaven**_

_**If you're scared of getting high**_

Seeley Booth estaba deslumbrado, no podía pensar con claridad. Las luces multicolores y el humo sobre la pista no permitían que todos sus sentidos estuvieran alerta. Con su mascada aún alrededor del cuello del Booth, la joven lo obligó a levantarse de la mesa ante el asombro de Christine y de Christopher. Seeley se dejó llevar por el momento. Aquello no podía ser verdad, debía ser una ilusión. Sin embargo, todo parecía bastante real.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

_**(Yeah)**_

La bailarina lo llevó al centro de la pista mientras él se dejaba guiar por la música, el ambiente y todo el misterio que envolvía la identidad y sensualidad de aquella joven. Seeley Booth estaba hipnotizado por aquella mujer quien seguía envolviéndolo en sus caricias.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

La joven pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Seeley quien solamente se dejaba acariciar. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente que era la envidia de todos los presentes ya que todos hubieran querido estar en su lugar para disfrutar de la belleza de semejante joya.

_**My concious saying, "Get down off the streets"**_

_**It's too dangerous and deadly**_

_**(Yes boy)**_

_**Has got you talking round in circles got you see**_

_**All for the sake of sexy**_

_**(Loving it)**_

La joven sonreía gustosa porque sabía lo que estaba provocando en Booth. La veía embelesado por su belleza y por el fabuloso cuerpo que poseía. Seeley sabía que ante él estaba presente una diosa, una diosa que estaba dispuesta a todo para seducirle.

_**And as my friends say, "Stop before you fall"**_

_**I don't wanna pick you up again**_

_**(Yes boy)**_

_**He's got you all romantic and crazier each day**_

_**Do you think I listen? There's no way**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía concentrarse. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Sus movimientos sensuales lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura. A pesar de que todos los presentes los observaban fijamente, la bailarina tenía puesta toda su atención a la forma en la que intentaba seducir al heredero de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Quería que solo tuviera ojos para ella, que no existiera nada más en su mente que solo ella.

_**'Cause I can't focus, I can't stop**_

_**You got me spinning round, round, round, round**_

_**(Like a record)**_

_**I can't focus, it's too hot**_

_**(Inside)**_

_**You'll never get to Heaven**_

_**If you're scared of getting high**_

Seeley Booth no podía contenerse más por lo que al ritmo de la canción empezó a contonearse de igual manera para seducir a su objetivo. La joven, al ver esto, esbozó una gran sonrisa. Booth trató de identificar a la mujer pero el antifaz era muy llamativo y el humo no permitió que viera con claridad. Ambos seguían bailando cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Las caricias que se daban mutuamente encendían todos sus sentidos. La temperatura de ambos estaba subiendo considerablemente.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

Las tenues luces de colores formaban parte del hechizo que aquella joven estaba creando para conquistar el corazón de aquel joven. Los espectadores disfrutaban del sensual espectáculo que observaban en la pista. Christine Bertinolli quiso levantarse del asiento pero Christopher la detuvo:

_-No te preocupes. Es solo un espectáculo._

_-Acaso no ves lo que esa tipa está haciendo? _–Christine no podía creer que Seeley estuviera tan envuelto en aquella seducción y que Christopher no hiciera nada al respecto pero el cumpleañero se limitó a responder:

_-Tranquilízate por favor. Es simplemente una forma de entretenernos a todos._

Aquella respuesta no arreglaba nada para la hija de Gustav Bertinolli pero no tuvo otro remedio que seguir observando como Seeley y su acompañante seguían rendidos ante la música y la sensualidad.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

Por su parte, Seeley Booth seguía disfrutando de aquellas sensuales caricias que la joven bailarina le hacía. De pronto, ella lentamente se alejó de él dejándolo al centro de la pista. Él no podía dejar de ver como contoneaba su escultural anatomía, la cual no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

_**Let me keep freaking around**_

_**Red blooded women**_

_**It's too hot inside**_

_**And you'll never get to Heaven**_

_**If you're scared of getting high**_

Sin dejar de seducirla con sus movimientos Seeley se acercó hacia ella. La joven sonreía al ver cómo su objetivo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se alejara de él. Ninguno de los dos estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían. Solo estaban dejándose llevar por el momento, la música, el ambiente y el calor que se impregnaba en cada punto de su piel con cada caricia que ambos se daban.

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**(Freaking around)**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**(Freaking around)**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**(Freaking around)**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**(Freaking around)**_

La joven se movió para volver a recorrer las mesas disfrutando cómo todos los presentes la observaban con detenimiento. Por su parte, Seeley se quedó helado al ver como la joven coqueteaba con otros hombres pero para su alegría terminó volviendo a su lado para entregarse por completo ante él con aquel bailable.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

La música estaba en su máximo apogeo. Las caricias de ambos en todo su esplendor. Ambos hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviera pero eso era imposible. La joven volvió a rodear con su mascada el cuello del joven para atraerlo hacia ella. Seeley seguía impresionado ante lo que la joven le estaba haciendo sentir: Deseo, Pasión, Insensatez, Amor. Una infinidad de sensaciones que lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Por lo que sin más la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello ante el asombro de todos los presentes. La joven correspondió sin dudar a sus labios. Aquella tensión sexual que se sentía en el ambiente por fin había estallado dando lugar a un beso cargado de puro erotismo y sensualidad.

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down**_

_**And I'm a red-blooded woman**_

_**What's the point of hanging around?**_

_**(Boy, boy)**_

_**I wanna keep turning it down**_

_**When this girl wants to rock with you**_

_**Wanna rock with you**_

Al concluir la música, las luces se apagaron nuevamente dejando todo en la más profunda oscuridad. Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Segundos más tarde, las luces iluminaron nuevamente el salón pero todos se quedaron consternados. En el centro de la pista se encontraba Seeley completamente solo. No había ninguna pista de aquella mujer. Acaso había sido un sueño? Una ilusión? Eso era imposible porque todos habían sido testigos de aquel suceso. Fue en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta que su mascada todavía estaba prendida a su cuello. La tomó entre sus manos para llevársela a su nariz. Quería retener el aroma de aquella mujer que lo había hecho encender todos sus sentidos a la máxima potencia. Jamás hubiera creído posible que lo excitaran de semejante manera y en ese grado. Necesitaba encontrar a aquella joven lo más pronto posible antes de que desapareciera para siempre de su vida. Necesitaba rendirse por completo ante ella. Necesitaba entregarse por completo ante sus caricias nuevamente. Necesitaba declararse completamente suyo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan entró rápidamente a su habitación al tiempo que se quitaba la peluca. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. No podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello pero una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Ya no podía contener lo que sentía por Seeley. Estaba plenamente consciente que jamás podría estar a su lado pero necesitaba saborear por una sola vez todo lo que estaba prohibido para ella. Por unos momentos había dejado salir su lado sensual por lo que después de esbozar una sonrisa pensó en lo que hubiera dicho Ángela si la hubiera visto bailar de semejante forma con Seeley Booth. Lo más importante es que después de aquello, el amor de su vida jamás se atrevería a besar a Christine o hacerle caso de ningún modo. Aquello era su triunfo ante todos los presentes. Todos se habían quedado asombrados por la forma en la que se besaron. Sabía que Seeley jamás podría besar de esa forma a ninguna otra mujer. Ni siquiera a Danielle. Ni siquiera a ella misma. Tres personalidades en una sola persona. Y todas enamoradas de un solo hombre para bien o para mal. Cuidadosamente se colocó su primer disfraz encima para volver rápidamente a la fiesta y que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth buscó rápidamente a la joven que lo había hechizado pero no logró divisarla a las afueras del salón. De pronto recordó que una persona podría ayudarlo a dar con el paradero de la bailarina. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con él para acercarse de inmediato:

_-John._

_-Dígame joven. _–Expresó su fiel mayordomo.

_-Necesito que me ayudes por favor. Quiero saber quién es la joven con la que acabo de bailar. Debo hablar con ella. _–Seeley tenía la esperanza de que John lo ayudara a aliviar su confusión.

Aquel hombre le respondió con toda sinceridad: _-Me temo que no puedo contestar a su pregunta. Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. Si necesita ese dato deberá pedírselo a la Srita. Temperance._

_-A Temperance? _–La confusión de Booth no podía ser mayor. Acaso habría sido una broma pesada del amor de su vida?

_-Sí. Ella se hizo cargo del espectáculo _–Contestó John con absoluta sinceridad.

_-Y dónde está? _–Seeley necesitaba respuestas lo antes posible.

_-Eso no lo sé. Supongo que debe estar supervisando algo o platicando con los invitados._

_-Entiendo. Voy a buscarla. Gracias! _–Exclamó Booth mientras se alejaba en busca de Temperance.

Seeley no sabía cómo iba a pedirle a Brennan los datos de aquella mujer. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que le hizo sentir con su baile, con sus caricias y con aquel beso que ambos compartieron. El problema es que estaba confundido. Estaba completamente seguro que amaba a Brennan con toda su alma, corazón y ser pero aquella bailarina había movido la fibra más profunda de su cuerpo. Buscó a Temperance por todo el salón hasta que logró verla en la parte superior del salón disfrutando de una copa mientras observaba la pista de baile. Con rapidez subió los escalones y se acercó a ella.

_-Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí arriba? _–Preguntó el joven al llegar a donde estaba Brennan.

_-Estoy observando el espectáculo. Traer a un DJ fue buena idea. Todos están bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. _–Dijo la agente sin voltear a mirarlo.

_-Y hablando de espectáculo, podrías decirme quien era la chica con la que bailé hace un rato? _–Booth quería ir directo al grano. Temperance simplemente respondió con ironía:

_-Mmm. Esa es una buena pregunta. Para qué quieres saberlo? Si querías hablar con ella te tengo malas noticias porque ya se fue. Solo dio el espectáculo y se marchó._

_-Podrías darme sus datos para hablar con ella por favor? Hay varias cosas que tengo que aclarar con ella. _–Booth necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

_-Lo único que te puedo decir es que se hace llamar "Mirada del Alba". Sus datos te los daré el lunes porque los tengo en la oficina._

_-Mirada del Alba? _–Exclamó el ahijado de Christopher sorprendido: _-Qué nombre tan original y peculiar._

_-Estás interesado en ella verdad? _–Temperance empezaba a sentirse mal por haber provocado tales sensaciones en el joven pero éste le respondió tajantemente:

_-No empieces Temperance. Tú eres la única culpable. Si tan solo hubieras aceptado lo que sientes por mí tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando. _

_-Lo sé. _–Respondió la joven mirándolo a los ojos pero volteó su rostro para seguir mirando hacia la pista: _-Siendo un hombre apuesto siempre tendrás a todas las mujeres que desees a tu alrededor. Ya sea Christine o esa bailarina._

_-Tú lo provocaste! _–Seeley estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

_-Lo sé pero no decías que me amabas? Veo que ese "supuesto" amor era solo una ilusión porque muy quitado de la pena te dejaste besar por la hija de Gustav y besaste a la otra mujer! _–Respondió Brennan con un ligero brillo en los ojos pero solo escuchó:

_-Sabes perfectamente que te amo Temperance. _

A lo que la agente del FBI solo se limitó a responder con sarcasmo: _-Supongo… Mejor sigue disfrutando de la fiesta. Yo voy a platicar con los chicos del almacén. Y como te dije, el lunes te daré el número telefónico de tu nueva conquista._

Dicho eso, Temperance Brennan tomó el último sorbo de su bebida para alejarse de Booth. Con rapidez se dirigió a la mesa de sus compañeros de trabajo para disfrutar de la velada con ellos mientras Seeley se alejó de todos para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan indefenso en aquellos momentos? Todavía seguía dolido por lo que le pasó con Danielle. Estaba enamorado de Temperance pero se había sentido sumamente excitado por una sensual bailarina. Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? Necesitaba aclarar su mente para enfocarse en el que era su objetivo desde un principio. A lo lejos la seguía con la mirada. Veía como reía, como se movía por todo el salón, observó cada paso que daba hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba despidiéndose de los invitados y de su padrino. Pensó que se iría a su casa por lo que aprovecharía ese momento para hablar con ella pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla dirigirse hacia el elevador del hotel. Tomó su saco sin que nadie lo viera y emprendió el camino hacia la recepción. Ahí pidió que le dieran el número de su habitación pero el gerente se negaba a darle dicho dato. Seeley prácticamente suplicó expresando que era la mujer de su vida y debía hablar con ella antes de que se marchara para siempre de su lado. El gerente le dio el número y Seeley se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Subió al elevador para llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación de la joven.

Al estar frente a la puerta, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta alguna. Nuevamente volvió a tocar. Segundos más tarde, la agente del FBI apareció con el cabello suelto:

_-Seeley? Qué rayos haces aquí? _–Exclamó la joven bastante sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

_-Necesitamos hablar. _–Seeley Booth sabía que tal vez aquella noche era definitiva en las vidas de ambos.

_-No crees que ya es tarde? Además, tus invitados deben estar preguntando por ti. _–Temperance sabía que no podía permitirse flaquear en aquellos momentos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la pista de baile horas atrás.

_-No me importa. _–Respondió él tajantemente: _-Además, son invitados de Christopher._

_-Por favor, déjame en paz. Te dije que el lunes te daría los datos de tu bailarina. _–Brennan quería desviar la atención del joven para evitar que notara su nerviosismo.

Pero Booth le dijo con toda la seriedad con la que fue capaz de hablar:_ -Brennan. Quiero hablar contigo. Puedo pasar?_

_-No Seeley. Estoy cansada y quiero acostarme. _–Por nada del mundo, la joven le iba a permitir el acceso a su habitación.

_-Te prometo que después de esta noche no volveré a buscarte ni a molestarte por nada que no sean asuntos laborales. _

Temperance lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Entonces se alejó de la puerta para permitirle el paso. Booth entró mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

_-Y bien? De qué quieres que hablemos?_

Seeley Booth tomó se quedó mirando hacia la hermosa vista que tenía la habitación. La ciudad de Washington se veía hermosa con todas las luces con las que brillaba. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a hablar con seriedad: _-Hace mucho tiempo me enamoré como un idiota de una joven que solo jugó conmigo para robarme. Pasé varios años intentando localizarla para pedirle una explicación y j__amás__ logré encontrarla. Decidí no volver a pensar en ella pero no he podido._

Aquellas palabras pesaron en el alma de la joven. Estaba consciente que toda la culpa de ese episodio era de ella: _-Supongo que es por el parecido que tengo con ella no es así?_

_-Efectivamente _–dijo Booth mientras se daba la vuelta para ver de frente a Brennan: _-pero en realidad no pienso en ella sino en tí. Vivo por y para tí._

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto Booth! _–Brennan sentía dolor por lo que estaba provocando. Necesitaba alejarlo aunque fuera doloroso para ambos. Sin embargo, Seeley continuó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos:

_-Lo sé. Sé que lo que sientes por mí es completamente distinto a lo que yo siento por ti. Y después de lo que ocurrió hoy con Christine y con aquella mujer pensé en todo lo que ha sido mi vida hasta este momento. Comprendí que no supe ser el hombre de tu vida, que no supe conquistarte. Que tal vez desde el principio tenía perdida la batalla porque tú amabas a otro hombre. Es por ello que he venido a despedirme. _

El corazón se le empezó a romper en mil pedazos a la joven: _-Despedirte? Por qué? Ésta es tu casa, es tu lugar! Aquí está tu familia!_

_-Lo sé pero lo último que quiero es importunarte con mi presencia. Sé que en poco tiempo lograste convertirte en pieza fundamental de Millenium Exports por lo que no puedo pedirte que te marches así que el que se retira soy yo. _–Booth estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano pero Brennan se acercó a él para colocar una mano en su mejilla y exclamar:

_-Tomaste mucho esta noche. No piensas con claridad. _

Pero Seeley contestó con toda la sinceridad de su alma al retirar la mano de Temperance: _-Sé perfectamente lo que pienso y lo que siento. No te voy a negar que lo que me hizo sentir esa chica del baile fue algo que nunca había sentido. Tampoco te voy a negar que disfruté besar a Christine pero te puedo asegurar que nunca podré sentir de nuevo todo lo que tú provocas en mí con solo mirarte, con solo verte sonreír, con solo verte llorar, con solo abrazarte, con solo rozar tus labios. Ya he comprendido que yo te hago sentir lo mismo que la bailarina me hizo sentir: Deseo y pasión pero no amor. Por lo que prefiero alejarme para que ambos podamos seguir nuestra vida con tranquilidad._

Temperance no quería que él se diera cuenta de su desesperación por lo que trató de calmarse un poco antes de responderle: _-No puedes irte. Acaso no has pensado en el dolor que le vas a provocar a Christopher? _

_-Lo sé pero en este momento solo quiero tu bienestar. Por fin voy a dejarte tranquila _–Respondió con un ligero sarcasmo en su voz. Temperance no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando:

_-No lo hagas por favor! Yo me iré pronto y todo continuará su curso._

Seeley Booth tomó sus manos entre las suyas: _-No entiendes que no puedo permitir que te vayas?_

_-Y no puedes entender que yo tampoco quiero que te vayas? _–Ella se soltó para tomar el rostro de Booth entre sus manos. Ya no podía negar el dolor que sus palabras le estaban causando: _-No puedes comprender que no soportaría verte partir? Qué hoy morí de celos cuando correspondiste al beso que te dio Christine? No entiendes que lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo?_

Seeley no creía en sus palabras. Estaba seguro que ella siempre lo vería como un amigo: _-No puedo. Tarde o temprano ambos saldremos lastimados y prefiero alejarme ahora antes de que…_

De pronto, las palabras de Seeley fueron interrumpidas por los labios de aquella joven. Temperance quería hacerle entender lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ya no podía negar ni ocultar el inmenso amor que la joven sentía por él. Él correspondió a su beso con dulzura pero poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad. Ambos tenían necesidad del otro. Ambos sabían que estaban a punto de cruzar la línea. Ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento no iba a haber retorno alguno. Ambos sabían que se necesitaban mutuamente para seguir viviendo. El la tomó de la cintura para acercarla por completo a él. Ella comenzó a masajear su cabello mientras seguía besándolo con desesperación. Lentamente Seeley la recargó en la pared para empezar a besar su cuello. Ella seguía acariciando su cuero cabelludo en respuesta a las maravillosas sensaciones que estaban pasando por todo su cuerpo. Seeley dejó de besarla para mirar fijamente aquellos ojos azules que le daban una inmensa paz. Ella lo miró pícaramente con una gran sonrisa mientras lentamente le quitaba el saco. Él la besó nuevamente con dulzura cuando ella empezó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa. Brennan sabía que debía parar pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era abandonarse a todo lo que aquel joven le hacía sentir, a todo lo que le hacía vibrar. Temperance lo alejó de ella para mirar su musculoso torso. Lo que veía era demasiado para su sensatez. Al notar que la joven lo miraba con lujuria, Seeley esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Ella acortó la distancia para besarlo con pasión. El correspondió con la misma intensidad a sus labios. Comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su espalda en busca del cierre del vestido de Brennan para despojarla de aquel maravilloso atuendo y poder apreciarla en todo su esplendor. Al encontrar su objetivo, bajó con lentitud el vestido ante el asombro de Brennan quien esbozó una gran sonrisa. Ante sus ojos, Booth pudo ver un corpiño dorado con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas. Asombrado miró los ojos de Temperance quien seguía sonriendo. En aquel momento comprendió todo así que la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla con suavidad y dulzura. Sabía que aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco en la pista de baile no podía ser otra que la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. Temperance dejó caer completamente el vestido al suelo. Booth estaba sombrado al ver semejante atuendo en todo su esplendor:

_-Te ves realmente hermosa. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular. Con razón me dejaste sin aliento._

_-Lo escogí especialmente para tí. Pero al ver como besabas a tu amiguita decidí volverte completamente loco por mí. _–Contestó Brennan mientras recorría con sus dedos el pecho de Seeley. Aquello le encantaba al joven por lo que expresó con un susurro:

_-Soy completamente tuyo. Seré tu esclavo por toda la eternidad._

Brennan sonrió al escuchar aquello: _-Estás completamente seguro?_

_-Absolutamente tuyo._

Moviéndose con sensualidad, ella se acercó a él para empujarlo sobre la cama. El cayó sin dejar de admirar su exquisita belleza. Observó como ella se arrodillaba en la cama para colocarse encima de él:

_-Muy bien. Así será entonces._

Nuevamente se acercó a su rostro para besarlo con pasión. Booth tomó sus manos entre las de él. De pronto sintió algo raro. En una de sus manos Temperance llevaba la mascada que le había dejado al concluir su sensual baile. Con rapidez y sin que Booth pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama con la mascada. Temperance sonrió pícaramente al ver el rostro incrédulo de Seeley. Lentamente recorrió con sus manos el torso de Booth quien cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquellas caricias. Brennan prosiguió su camino hacia el cinturón, el cual abrió con sumo cuidado al igual que los botones de su pantalón. Booth sentía presión en la parte baja de su estómago. Las caricias que le daba aquella mujer lo estaban enloqueciendo. Su excitación le estaba provocando una gran erección que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Al darse cuenta de ello, Temperance le quitó los pantalones que rozaron contra su cuerpo dando pie a un gemido de deseo proveniente de la garganta de Seeley. El juego de la agente estaba dando resultado. Observó la erección a través de sus bóxers. Le excitaba saber que las caricias que le daba estaban provocando aquella maravillosa locura. Seeley abrió los ojos para mirar a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Pensaba que si aquello era un sueño, entonces se trataba del más maravilloso que pudiera haber tenido en toda su vida. Lentamente Brennan recorrió cada poro de piel del cuerpo de Seeley con sus labios. Quería que sus besos quedaran marcados a fuego para que nunca pudiera pensar en otra mujer. Esa era la única manera de hacerlo completamente suyo. Booth ya no podía soportar más. Con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas sujetó el cuerpo de Temperance para no permitir que se alejara ni un solo centímetro de ella. La sonrisa que la joven esbozó provocó que un incontrolable fuego creciera dentro del joven heredero de Millenium Exports. Brennan se acercó a su rostro para fundir sus labios en un maravilloso beso de amor. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, ella logró zafarse de su prisión para levantarse de la cama ante la mirada confusa de Seeley. Ella seguía sonriendo mientras lentamente se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa quedando completamente desnuda ante la mirada atónita de su amante. Nuevamente se acercó a la cama para colocarse nuevamente sobre Seeley. El roce de sus cuerpos incendiaba su piel por completo. Sin que Brennan pudiera darse cuenta, Booth soltó sus manos de la cabecera de la cama y fueron directamente a sujetar a aquella joven por la cintura para colocarse encima de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron para darse cuenta que ya no había regreso. Estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Era el amor más sincero que pudieran haber sentido jamás. Seeley encontró en aquellos ojos azules una inmensa paz mientras que Temperance encontró en sus ojos marrones la serenidad y tranquilidad que nunca en su vida había obtenido por la profesión que tenía. En ese mágico instante sus labios volvieron a unirse para dar inicio a un vaivén lleno de intensidad, fuego y pasión. Las manos de ambos recorrían sin cesar cada cavidad de sus ardientes cuerpos con la intención de grabarlos en su memoria para siempre. Con cuidado, Seeley fue bajando una de sus manos para acariciar los delicados muslos de Temperance, quien al notar ese ligero movimiento, se estremeció por completo. Booth tomó conciencia de la agitación de su amada por lo que segundos más tarde acarició la parte más intima de la agente. Brennan había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar por las explosivas y mágicas sensaciones que Seeley provocaba en ella. Los ligeros gemidos que salían de la garganta de la joven estaban enloqueciendo a Seeley. No pudo controlar ni un minuto más sus instintos por lo que sabía que tenía que hacerla completamente suya. Temperance pudo sentir todo sentir como ambos se fundían en un solo cuerpo mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos se incrementaba segundo a segundo hasta llegar a una explosión de éxtasis a la vez que por sus mentes y cuerpos cruzaban sensaciones y sentimientos sin igual. Ambos habían esperado tanto ese momento y por fin la tentación se había convertido en una hermosa realidad. Ninguno pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al mirarse a los ojos porque finalmente se habían unido en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma y un solo corazón. Aquel silencioso y mágico momento fue roto con un susurro:

_-Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo Seeley. Te amaré por el resto de mi vida._

_-Yo también te amo Temperance. Eres el amor de mi vida y así será por siempre. _–Respondió Booth sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la joven.

Nuevamente fundieron sus labios en un beso de amor verdadero. Nuevamente sus manos cobraron vida para recorrer el cuerpo ardiente de la persona amada. La noche no sería suficiente para saciar su hambre de amor, pasión y deseo. Y aquella habitación iluminada por la luces de la ciudad de Washington serían los únicos testigos de la reafirmación de la entrega de dos corazones que finalmente se habían encontrado para consumar el acto más puro de amor que dos amantes pudieran realizar.

**.**

**.**

Para Christopher Morrison-Baker había sido una noche muy especial porque había celebrado su cumpleaños en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y sobre todo en compañía de Seeley. El tenerlo a su lado había sido el mejor regalo que la vida le había entregado. Pero sabía que no todo podía ser felicidad. Al ver a John llegar con un paquete que venía acompañado de un sobre. Destapó el paquete y ambos observaron que se trataba de una pintura. Christopher la reconoció de inmediato:

_-Así que esta vez se trata de "El Hijo del Hombre" de René Magritte. Una interesante opción del Surrealismo. Se dice que la manzana representa la tentación, las tentaciones de la vida moderna. _

_-Acaso es un mensaje? _–John estaba seguro que El Comandante no hacía las cosas a la ligera.

_-Supongo que así es. Mi vida es surrealista y las tentaciones llevan a los hombres a hacer algo malo o que es inconveniente. _–Christopher entendió perfectamente lo que intentaban decirle con tan sencilla y enigmática imagen. Que en aquella vida surrealista él y su empresa le pertenecían por completo al Comandante y que no se atreviera a desobedecerlo o a engañarlo.

Segundos más tarde abrió el sobre que venía adjunto a su regalo para empezar a codificar el mensaje. Gracias a sus habilidades de algebra lineal, ya no era necesario que utilizara su código matemático secreto, simplemente hacía ejercicios mentales para descifrar el pedido que El Comandante solicitaba de inmediato. De pronto, John pudo ver el terror en cara de Christopher. Era algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba:

_-Qué ocurre señor?_

_-Esto es algo que no puedo comprender. Cómo es posible que sepa de su existencia! _–Christopher se veía muy preocupado por lo que John le quitó el papel de las manos para ver si podía ayudarlo pero exclamó al ver todas las fórmulas matemáticas:

_-No entiendo. Qué dice el mensaje?_

Pero Morrison-Baker se llevó las manos al rostro: _-No! Esto es imposible! Debe haber un error!_

Christopher jamás pensó estar en esa situación. Había llegado alguna vez a su mente pero la había descartado sin dudarlo. No podía exponer a alguien de esa forma. Pero no tenía más opción que obedecer en todo al Comandante. En aquella carta venía especificado todo el armamento que debía entregar pero la última frase era la que lo había conmocionado. Cómo era posible que sucediera aquello? Todavía no lo entendía. Necesitaba respuestas y solo una persona podía aclararle todo porque esas palabras seguían martillando en su cabeza causándole un profundo dolor:

_Cuando acudas a entregar el pedido deberás venir acompañado de Temperance Brennan, tu hermosa y sensual asistente. Si no lo haces alguien podría terminar ahogado en el mar…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ay, ay, ay! No se crean, no fue fácil quedarme sin inspiración y reescribir el capítulo prácticamente 5 veces. Además, oficialmente hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito. Espero, como dije al principio, que haya valido la pena la tardanza y haya sido de su completo agrado. **

**Por otra parte, el fin de año se acerca a gran velocidad y el trabajo aumenta por lo que no sé cuándo podré actualizar (espero no tardarme otro mes completito) así que no desesperen por favor! xD**

**En cuanto a la pregunta que les hice para tener el adelanto les diré que nadie le atinó. Varias personas mencionaron mi happy birthday pero ese es en el quinto mes del año. La respuesta es que el 3 de octubre festejé los dos años de que empecé a publicar JP. Dos años que me han traído experiencias y locuras literarias maravillosas!**

**Pues bien, creo que los capítulos "14" son especiales y sin pensarlo salió así. Si no saben de lo que hablo, dénse una vuelta por el cap 14 de JP :D**

**Finalmente me despido agradeciéndoles de todo corazón por sus comentarios (ya tenemos 115!) y por agregar al fic en alertas y favoritos. Mil gracias! Y si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. Ahora sí, les envío un gran y afectuoso saludo desde la Ciudad de México! Bye! **


	15. Descubrimiento de una Nueva Realidad

**HELLO! Debo confesar que nunca creí que el capítulo anterior haya causado tantas emociones a pesar de que no hubo muchos comentarios al respecto. Acaso la magia de cada palabra leída hizo que quedaran mudos por la impresión? Esa es una buena pregunta… Lo que puedo decir es que sus comentarios me hicieron sentir como un auténtico pavo real por varios días jajaja! Mil gracias por todo. En fin, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo que tal vez no será tan fenomenal como el anterior pero estoy segura que lo disfrutarán xD. Saludos!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amanecer. Un nuevo día. Una nueva perspectiva. Eso era lo que sentía Temperance Brennan aquella mañana. Había abierto los ojos y por primera vez en su vida se había sentido inmensamente feliz. Y cual era la razón de aquella felicidad? Simplemente que a su lado estaba el hombre más maravilloso de todo el universo. Nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiera sentirse plena en todos los sentidos. La noche anterior había cometido una locura, una hermosa y maravillosa locura. Todo había parecido un sueño pero sabía que era una realidad. En aquel momento, Seeley Booth dormía plácidamente a su lado. En su rostro podía verse una inmensa paz y serenidad. Era como si por fin el mundo se hubiera alineado para que ambos pudieran estar juntos. Con la yema de uno de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer lentamente el rostro de Booth. Quería sentir nuevamente la piel del amor de su vida. Segundos más tarde ella esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar un susurro:

_-Sabes que anoche recorriste ese camino muchas veces?_

Temperance contestó sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Seeley: _-Lo sé pero simplemente quiero aprenderme de memoria cada parte de tu cuerpo. Quiero saber en donde se encuentra cada rasguño, cada cicatriz… quiero poder recordar cada milímetro de tu piel con los ojos cerrados._

Booth abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer que amaba. Sonrió antes de decir: _-No necesitas aprenderlo. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado para que puedas verme y sentirme a todo color._

Brennan se recostó a su lado mientras él la abrazaba: _-Aun así quiero hacerlo porque en algún momento tendremos que separarnos. Los minutos se me harán eternos antes de volver a estar a tu lado._

_-Si por mí fuera en este momento te llevaría conmigo para comprar un litro de pegamento y que no puedas separarte de mí ni un solo segundo. _–Respondió el joven sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la joven agente. Sin embargo, ella le contestó con seriedad:

_-No digas tonterías, Seeley. _

Booth se incorporó un poco, ante el asombro de Brennan, para colocarse con rapidez encima de la joven y mirándola a los ojos fijamente le dijo: _-Si digo tonterías es porque me tienes hecho un tonto. Hablando de ello, podrías decirme dónde aprendiste a bailar así?_

Ella esbozó una sonrisa seductora: _-No aprendí en ningún lado. Fue simplemente un poco de espectáculo para los festejados._

_-No te creo nada. _-Contestó Seeley mientras se inclinaba para besar el cuello de la joven pero Temperance respondió de inmediato con un poco de ironía:

_-Es que si no te hubieras atrevido a besar a tu amiguita, tal vez mi lado salvaje no hubiera aparecido._

Booth levantó el rostro y con sarcasmo le contestó: _-Entonces creo que tendré que irle a agradecer._

_-Ni se te ocurra! _–Exclamó Temperance Brennan mientras golpeaba uno de los brazos de su acompañante. Éste se excusó de inmediato después del pequeño golpe con una sonrisa en los labios:

_-Es una broma! Sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer._

Brennan lo miró a los ojos para segundos más tarde empujarlo para poder incorporarse en la cama: _-Me voy a poner celosa de esa mujer._

Booth soltó una ligera carcajada y con ironía le respondió: _-Pues deberías. Esa mujer que me vuelve loco se llama Mirada del Alba. _

Temperance se quedó en silencio por lo que Booth aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a ella y comenzar a besar uno de sus brazos. Poco tiempo después ella dijo en voz baja: _-Mirada del Alba… Sabías que anoche sin saberlo nos pusimos de acuerdo en nuestros disfraces?_

_-Por qué lo dices? _–Respondió Seeley al aire puesto que estaba bastante entretenido tratando de sacar de concentración a la joven mientras seguía recorriendo con sus labios el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

_-Porque tú venias disfrazado de James Bond y yo venía disfrazada de Mata Hari, que en malayo significa "Mirada del Alba". Lo curioso es que uno es espía y la otra es una bailarina exótica que fue acusada de espionaje. _–Contestó Brennan. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que en su inconsciente anhelaba decirle toda la verdad sobre quién era ella en realidad. Decirle que era una agente que se había acercado a su padrino para detenerlo, que ella era una espía calificada en mentiras y engaños puesto que ella en realidad era la Danielle Rosemberg que él conoció pero que lo único cierto en toda aquella mentira era la veracidad de todo el amor que se habían demostrado horas antes. Por su parte, Seeley se quedó pensando después de escuchar aquella coincidencia en sus respectivos disfraces por lo que simplemente le dijo:

_-Te das cuenta que nuestros caminos siguen cruzándose? Cada vez estoy más convencido que tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí._

Brennan sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin pensar, se acercó al rostro de su amado para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y decirle con toda la sinceridad del mundo: _-Aunque no lo creas yo también me he dado cuenta de ello. Has provocado que mi vida de un giro de 180°. Me has hecho ver la vida de otra manera y eso me asusta porque no creo merecer esto._

Seeley pudo ver en su mirada un poco de inseguridad por lo que acarició una de sus mejillas. Ella se estremeció con tan ligero contacto mientras Booth le espetó: _-Amor, tú mereces esto y más. Prometo que te daré lo mejor para que tengas una vida maravillosa._

Ella bajó su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Seeley. En aquel instante recordó todo lo que había en su vida: engaños, mentiras, muertes. Era imposible que pudiera tener una vida a su lado como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas con final feliz. Además, no podía olvidar el deber que tenía para con su país. Él consiguió que levantara su rostro y en sus ojos pudo ver lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Intentó decir algo para confortarla pero ella le dijo: _-No. No lo hagas por favor. No me prometas lujos, riquezas, ni opulencia. Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa. Que pase lo que pase siempre vas a amarme de la misma manera en la que yo siempre voy a amarte._

Seeley Booth pudo ver en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía por él por lo que con el corazón en la mano le expresó: _-Te lo juro. Te juro por lo más sagrado para mí que siempre te amaré, que no existirá lugar en mi corazón ni en mi mente para otra mujer que no seas tú._

En aquel instante ella lo besó para sellar el amor que se habían jurado. El correspondió a sus labios con locura porque estar lejos de ella era como dejar de vivir por la falta de oxigeno. Finalmente ambos se habían convertido en el complemento del otro. Pero de pronto, la magia terminó porque él aún tenía una duda acerca de todo lo que Brennan le había dicho. Él se separó un poco y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó:

_-Sin embargo, hay algo que debo saber: Me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro hombre y que pronto te irías con él. _

Temperance se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. Sin quererlo, Seeley le había recordado que ella se había autoimpuesto una nueva misión: Convertirse en amante de Alexander Humboldt para formar parte del círculo de amistades del Comandante. Estaba consciente que en algún momento ella tendría que darle la espalda a su amor porque sabía plenamente que Seeley jamás permitiría que ella se fuera con Alexander. Pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era estar a su lado antes de que llegara lo inevitable. Después de que todos sus pensamientos se aclararon ella le respondió con un poco de sarcasmo:

_-Olvida eso por favor. Eso… fue cosa del pasado. Me di cuenta que solo puedo amar a un solo hombre y ese no eres tú… Estoy enamorada de un "Capitán", no perdón, de un "Teniente Comandante de la Real Armada Británica"._

Mientras escuchaba a la joven, Seeley Booth sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones pero rápidamente comprendió que la joven solo jugaba con él por lo que con el mismo tono le respondió:

_-Bueno, he de confesar que como bien te dije, yo estoy enamorado de una joven llamada Mirada del Alba. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tú serás mi propia mirada del alba y del crepúsculo._

_-Y eso qué significa? _–Exclamó Brennan algo intrigada por lo que Seeley continuó:

_-Que tu mirada es lo primero que quiero ver al alba y al último minuto del crepúsculo de cada día. Quiero dormir en tus brazos sabiendo que lo último que vea al anochecer y lo primero que vea al amanecer sea tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tu cuerpo._

Brennan esbozó una enorme sonrisa para simplemente responderle: _-Con esas palabras definitivamente me tienes a tus pies. _

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Booth la tomó entre sus brazos para colocarse nuevamente sobre ella: _-Mmmm. Pues no quiero tenerte a mis pies, quiero tenerte junto a mi cuerpo para poder abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte, hacerte el amor por toda la eternidad. _–Al decir eso, acercó su rostro al de ella para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Ambos sabían que jamás en la vida se cansarían de probar aquel manjar que disfrutaban con cada beso. Cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire ella se separó de él y con una linda sonrisa le dijo:

_-Eres un loco sin remedio._

Booth sabía que aquella mujer era la culpable de toda su locura por lo que mientras descendía por el cuerpo de Brennan llenándola de besos le mencionó: _-Pero así me amas o no?_

La joven poco a poco empezó a sentir como el fuego de la pasión se iba apoderando de ella. Cada beso que Seeley colocaba en su cuerpo se fundía con fuerza en toda su piel. Por eso, solo alcanzó a decir: _-Eso significa que yo soy una loca por amar a un loco como tú._

_-Seriamos la sensación en un manicomio no crees? _–Respondió el joven mientras acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de ella.

Temperance Brennan se perdió por unos segundos en la mirada de Seeley Booth. Sabía que jamás en la vida podría amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él. De pronto ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para solo decir: _-Seríamos la pareja perfecta._

Ambos sellaron aquellas palabras con un beso dulce que poco a poco fue cargándose de pasión y sensualidad. Con una de sus manos, él tomó ambas manos de la joven para colocarlas atrás de la cabeza de Brennan mientras ella besaba el cuello de aquel hombre. Él se incorporó un poco para evitar que ella lo siguiera besando. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Booth acarició lentamente el rostro de la joven quien solo cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que aquel hombre estaba provocando en ella. Con lentitud, sus dedos viajaron por su rostro para bajar por su cuello y llegar hasta sus senos. La joven se estremeció al sentir el contacto del contorno de sus dedos en aquella cremosa piel. Con suavidad, Seeley rodeó cada seno para acariciarlo con delicadeza, con suavidad. Temperance, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo aquella parte de su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir el roce de las caricias del hombre al que amaba. Seeley se tomó su tiempo para acariciar uno de los senos de la joven. Después de algunos minutos, se dedicó a acariciar el otro seno. Temperance sabía que la estaban llevando al borde de la locura. De pronto, mientras Seeley continuaba con sus caricias, ella pudo sentir una ligera brisa en su otro seno seguida de los labios de su joven amante. Brennan no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido proveniente de su garganta. Aquella deliciosa tortura era más de lo que podía soportar. En un seno recibía las caricias y en el otro los labios de Seeley se apropiaban de su voluntad. Temperance intentó mover los brazos para librarse de semejante delirio pero la mano de Seeley que las sujetaba no lo permitió. La joven continuaba emitiendo gemidos que poco a poco se volvían más profundos. Segundos más tarde, el joven repitió la misma operación en el otro seno mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el vientre de Brennan. Seeley podía evitar observar de vez en cuando el rostro de su amada. Sabía perfectamente que cada mueca y gemido de satisfacción que veía en su rostro eran provocadas por las caricias que él le proporcionaba. El joven sonreía con gozo al mirar cómo ella se rendía completamente a sus caricias. De pronto, ella susurró:

_-Suéltame por favor…_

Pero Seeley simplemente le respondió: _-No amor, no te resistas a tu destino. Solo déjate llevar por el placer._

Al escuchar aquella cadenciosa e irresistible voz, Temperance Brennan pensó que se derretiría por dentro. Trató de safarse de su agarre pero nuevamente fue imposible. Abrió los ojos en el momento en que él dejaba de besar su seno para comenzar a besar su vientre. Aquella tortura hacía que se estremeciera por completo. Sin embargo, muy pronto se dio cuenta que el joven llevaba una secuencia: acariciaba una parte de su cuerpo para después besarla sin remedio. En ese instante un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta. Con su mirada pudo ver la manera en que Booth besaba su vientre pero solo pudo sentir como aquel maravilloso hombre acariciaba parte de sus piernas. Nuevamente un estremecimiento se apoderó de la joven ante la satisfacción de Booth por provocarle semejantes espasmos. Lentamente Seeley soltó las manos de la joven para descender por su cuerpo. Únicamente tenía un objetivo en ese preciso momento. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió las piernas de la joven quien se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de electricidad que bombardeaban su torrente sanguíneo. Temperance sabía que la estaban llevando al mismísimo cielo. Segundos más tarde un intenso gemido salió de lo más profundo de su ser en el mismo instante en el que aquel magnífico amante comenzó a acariciar su parte más íntima. Primero con ligeros toques, después con caricias más pronunciadas. Brennan quería gritar de placer pero no podía hacerlo. Booth seguía maravillado al observar el rostro de la mujer que amaba. En él podía ver el verdadero rostro de la pasión, de la lujuria, del deseo y del amor verdadero. Sin dar tiempo a que ella dijera algo, Seeley acercó sus labios para saborear aquel elixir que brotaba sin cesar de aquella fabulosa fuente de placer. El dulce olor que emanaba lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Esta vez Temperance dejó de reprimir todos sus sentimientos por lo que tomó con sus manos la cabellera de Seeley para guiarlo en su camino y así llevarla al máximo éxtasis. Los gritos de placer inundaban toda la habitación. Poco a poco, el lado salvaje de Booth comenzó a brotar ya que su hambre por aquella mujer no tenía fin. Era cada vez mayor su ansiedad por disfrutar de aquel maravilloso brebaje que lo estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más. La joven estaba desesperada por todas las emociones que circulaban por su cuerpo. Las perlas de sudor se hacían cada vez más evidentes en su cuerpo. Seeley Booth la estaba trasladando a otra dimensión porque ya no era ella misma. Ya no era la agente que tenía control sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ahora era una mujer enamorada que solo deseaba sentirse amada por un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. De pronto Seeley se incorporó sobre el ardiente cuerpo de Temperance hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos con la convicción de que no había nadie más en aquel lugar. Ella se acercó a su rostro para besar los labios del joven con una fuerza que poco a poco dio lugar a una furia incontrolable. El roce de los cuerpos de ambos los llevó a consumirse nuevamente en un solo ser mediante un vaivén lento y pausado pero que de pronto cobró vida como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Las embestidas de Seeley se hacían cada vez más profundas. Ella no sabía cómo expulsar todo ese doloroso pero exquisito placer de su cuerpo. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amante para arañarlo por la espalda. Aquel dolor hizo que Booth también enloqueciera. El fuego arrasó completamente en sus cuerpos llevándolos al mismo tiempo al culminante éxtasis de placer. Después de que volvieran a controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, ambos se buscaron con la mirada para darse cuenta que ninguna otra pareja en el universo podía fundirse en una sola como ellos lo habían hecho. Ambos tomaron conciencia en aquel momento que él continuaba dentro de ella. Seeley quiso incorporarse pero Temperance no lo permitió. Quería seguir entrelazada al cuerpo del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma mientras que a él le fascinaba la idea de reposar en aquel maravilloso santuario que ahora le pertenecía por completo.

Finalmente él salió de ella para acostarse a su lado. Ella se incorporó para seguir abrazándolo. Seeley se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación en perfecto silencio mientras abrazaba a Brennan. Ésta acariciaba lentamente su pecho sin decir ni una sola palabra. De pronto el joven se levantó ante el desconcierto de Temperance:

_-Ocurre algo? Fue algo que hice o dije?_

_-No. Es que… _-Dijo Seeley mientras levantaba su saco para buscar algo en el bolsillo: _-Aquí está._

_-Qué es eso? _–Preguntó intrigada la joven.

Seeley tomó asiento a su lado mientras le enseñaba un hermoso collar: _-Es un nudo de amor argelino. Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre cuando se comprometieron como signo del inmenso amor que siempre le tuvo. Y ahora yo quiero dártelo a ti como símbolo del gran amor que te tengo y que siempre te tendré._

Aquel acto sorprendió a la agente: _-No lo hagas por favor. Es una joya muy importante para ti. Puedo decirte que es muy hermosa pero no puedo quedármela._

_-Todavía no entiendes que te amo? _–En aquel instante, Booth se arrodilló junto a la cama donde podía ver todo el esplendor de la imagen de la mujer amada: _-Temperance Brennan. Eres la luz que ilumina mis días. Eres el aire que necesito para respirar. Eres la razón de mi existir. Había sido un alma que se encontraba incompleta y hoy, gracias a ti, me siento completo y vivo. Por eso y por todo el amor que te tengo quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo._

Temperance Brennan no pudo decir ni una sola palabra ante aquella declaración. Era algo que jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado y mucho menos esperado. Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Acaso ella estaba enloqueciendo? Pero a veces el subconsciente es más peligroso de lo que una persona pudiera pensar:

_-Nada me haría más feliz que convertirme en tu esposa._

El rostro de Seeley Booth no podía contener tanta emoción. El de Temperance Brennan mostraba una inmensa alegría. El joven tomó su mano para colocar un anillo que hacía juego con aquel collar. Brennan sintió ganas de llorar al observar la belleza del símbolo que enmarcaba a dicho anillo pero Booth besó su mano mientras decía:

_-Es un símbolo celta conocido como el nudo perenne del amor. Representa el complemento, el apoyo y la fusión de la pareja. Quiero que siempre que veas el anillo y el collar recuerdes que ambos nos pertenecemos, que somos un solo ser que habita dentro del maravilloso universo que nos rodea._

Temperance lo besó agradeciendo a la vida por aquel maravilloso momento. De pronto, Seeley se tornó serio y le dijo:

_-Ahora, hay algo que debo confesarte sobre mi vida. Algo que tal vez cambie la percepción que tienes de mi pero primero quiero que me escuches y luego decidas si quieres seguir conmigo o no._

Temperance no se esperaba aquellas palabras pero miró fijamente sus ojos y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le susurró: _-Te escucho._

Booth se sentó junto a ella y sin dudar expresó algo que necesitaba confesarle ahora que estarían juntos: _-Hace mucho tiempo se conocieron dos pequeños niños. Él era hijo de italianos y ella era una niña criada en tierras americanas. Tenían solo 12 años cuando se vieron por primera vez. Ella llegó a comprar pan en el puesto que tenía el papá de él. A la pequeña le fascinaba el chocolate por lo que compró una dona de chocolate. Cuando se acercó a pagar, descubrió que no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagarla. El niño se dio cuenta de ello cuando ella salió del lugar con las manos vacías. Rápidamente, el niño tomó la dona y salió para buscar a la pequeña. Cuando la alcanzó le dijo que se la llevara. Ella le respondió que no podía pagarla pero él insistió en que no debía pagarla puesto que era un regalo que él quería hacerle. La niña le agradeció con un abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al día siguiente ella le llevó una bolsa de dulces en agradecimiento por su generosidad. Desde entonces se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Como él no podía estudiar por no tener los recursos necesarios para hacerlo, ella le enseñaba cuando hacía sus tareas por las tardes en la panadería. Conforme fueron creciendo ella se convirtió en la jovencita más hermosa del vecindario y el entonces adolescente no tardó mucho tiempo en enamorarse de ella pero estaba consciente que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Por lo que decidió platicar con el padre de la joven para ayudarle a repartir las frutas y verduras que la familia de ella cosechaba. Ellos pondrían el producto y él la camioneta con las que las repartiría. Poco a poco y gracias al aumento de pedidos, el joven comenzó a desarrollar su propia empresa. Al ver que comenzaba a formar un buen futuro se atrevió a hablarle de sus sentimientos a su amiga que también se había enamorado de él. Sin dudar, se juraron amor para toda la eternidad. Planeaban casarse cuando pudieran hacerlo porque el dinero que tenían estaba invertido en el negocio y lo necesitaban para el hijo que estaban próximos a tener. Sin embargo, por esos días, el joven ya había expandido su negocio por lo que en una ocasión aceptó un trabajo especial. El joven cumplió pero poco a poco fue sumergido en una red de corrupción de la que no podía salir. Ante la preocupación de que su familia pudiera ser atacada, los dos jóvenes acordaron mantener su relación en secreto y el bebé sería registrado únicamente como hijo de ella. Solo los más cercanos sabían de la relación tan especial que había entre ellos. Ante los demás, solo eran buenos amigos. Con el paso del tiempo, la joven enfermó de cáncer. El joven intentó estar lo más cerca posible de ellos pero no pudo ayudarla a vencer a la muerte. Ante la sociedad, el pequeño había quedado huérfano puesto que sus abuelos ya habían fallecido. Por dicha situación, el pequeño quedó bajo tutela de su padrino. Días después, el padrino envió al pequeño al extranjero para que estudiara y tuviera un mejor futuro. Al principio, el pequeño niño sintió coraje hacia su padrino por haberlo alejado de él pero finalmente entendió que había razones poderosas para hacerlo porque ambos sabían que a pesar de las circunstancias el amor y el lazo que existe entre ellos es inquebrantable. _

Temperance escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Sabía que después de aquella declaración absolutamente todo cambiaba a partir de ese momento pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios: _-Estás intentando decirme que…_

_-Si. Esa niña que recibió la dona era Helen, mi madre y mi padre, el pequeño niño que se la obsequió, es Christopher._

Ambos guardaron silencio pero él esperaba que ella dijera algo. Temperance todavía trataba de analizar todo lo que Seeley le había confesado. Christopher Morrison-Baker era el padre de aquel hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Cómo iba a cumplir ahora su cometido sabiendo del verdadero lazo que unía a los dos hombres? Solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Quienes saben la verdad?_

_-Solo John, Gustav y ahora tú. _–Respondió el joven con un susurro.

Temperance acarició la mejilla del joven quien solo miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación: _-Lo que no entiendo es cómo nunca ha admitido que en realidad eres su hijo._

Booth la miró a los ojos para que ella pudiera entender a través de su mirada todo lo que él quería decirle: _-Lo hace para protegerme. No quiere que me hagan daño ni que me utilicen para perjudicarlo a él o a Millenium. Yo siempre he sabido que era mi padre por lo que al morir mi madre quise odiarlo por haberme alejado de su lado pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para protegerme. Y finalmente, siempre ha estado presente en los momentos más importantes de mi vida aunque para todos nuestra relación sea solo de padrino y ahijado._

Temperance seguía escuchando cada palabra que salía de labios de Seeley. Todavía no podía entender como jamás ni ella, ni Ángela, dieron con ese pequeño dato de suma importancia. Por su mente una idea comenzaba a plantarse con fuerza pero no podía afirmar nada hasta que no tuviera las pruebas que constataran si su teoría era cierta o no. Al ver que el joven empezaba a inquietarse al ver que no contestaba, ella se acercó a su rostro para besarlo con dulzura. El correspondió a ese tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, Brennan le respondió:

_-A mi no me importa si eres hijo de Christopher o su ahijado o alguien adoptado, a mí lo único que me importa es amarte y demostrarte que puedes contar conmigo siempre. _

En ese momento, él la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla. Ella correspondió a su abrazo mientras pensaba en todo lo que Booth le había confesado. El rumbo de la marea había cambiado nuevamente dejándola al borde de un abismo. Ahora debía pensar con sumo cuidado cuál sería su siguiente paso. Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora que estaba en los brazos de Seeley. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el nudo de amor argelino para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello. Con rapidez se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente al joven:

_-Y bien? Cómo me veo? _–Exclamó la joven con sensualidad. Seeley la observó maravillado de la perfección del cuerpo desnudo de la joven quien solo portaba el collar.

_-Te ves hermosa. Eres la más hermosa de todas las criaturas que pudieran existir sobre la tierra. _–Respondió Booth sin dejar de mirarla con deseo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, la joven esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras le decía: _-Pues esta criatura necesita de muchos cuidados especiales. Así que… te importaría acompañarme a darme una ducha?_

Seeley se quedó mudo ante aquel cuestionamiento mientras observaba cómo la joven se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Sin pensarlo se levantó rápidamente de la cama deseoso de saciar nuevamente el hambre de pasión que Temperance Brennan sacaba de lo más profundo de su ser.

**.**

**.**

Después de haber disfrutado de las horas más maravillosas de su existencia, Seeley Booth acompañó a la mujer de su vida a su casa porque no quería separarse de ella. Sin embargo, ambos tenían que continuar con sus respectivas actividades. Después de una despedida llena de caricias y besos, él terminó por marcharse con la esperanza de que el tiempo avanzara rápidamente para volver a verla nuevamente. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan no podía dejar de ver el collar y el anillo que simbolizaba el amor que tanto Seeley como ella se tenían. Su mirada brillaba al recordar cada minuto que todos los que había pasado en los brazos de Booth. De pronto sonó su móvil:

_-Brennan._

_-Hola amor. _–Aquel susurro erizó la piel de la joven porque sabía que nuevamente tenía que fingir algo que no sentía así que respondió sorprendida:

_-Alexander? Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Aquel hombro emitió una sonora y maquiavélica carcajada para después contestarle: _-Me conoces demasiado bien como para no saber que cuando algo me interesa hago lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo._

Temperance miró fijamente el anillo que portaba en su mano antes de quitarlo de su dedo. Nuevamente estaba poniéndose en la piel de un personaje por lo que con un tono de voz sexy le respondió: _-Lo sé y eso es lo que me encanta de ti cariño. Sabías que muero por verte?_

_-No te preocupes amor que muy pronto nos veremos. _–Respondió el hombre con voz tenebrosa, cosa que sorprendió a la joven ya que todavía no estaba preparada para verlo nuevamente frente a frente por lo que con timidez le preguntó:

_-De verdad? Cuándo vienes?_

Alexander Humboldt simplemente respondió con seriedad: _-No hagas preguntas de más. Solo recuerda que muy pronto estaremos juntos y esta vez no podrás separarte de mí._

Aquello intimidaba un poco a la joven porque ella tenía una idea muy distinta sobre su reencuentro pero le siguió el juego: _-Y qué no puedes darme una ligera pista?_

_-No seas curiosa _–Respondió Humboldt con una sonrisita:-_Mejor dime como van las cosas en Millenium._

El giro de la conversación había sorprendido a Brennan pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se saliera por la tangente: _-Todo bien pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar de trabajo. Solo quiero imaginar que estoy contigo._

_-Vaya que si eres traviesa. _-Respondió Alexander complacido ante tal argumento por lo que la joven siguió adelante con su juego:

_-Eso es lo que solo tú puedes provocar en mí. Estoy ansiosa por volver a estar contigo._

A lo que Humboldt exclamó: _-Espero que así te comportes cuando volvamos a vernos. Pero ahora debo marcharme. _

_-Y cuándo volveré a saber de ti? _–Mencionó la joven con singular inocencia.

_-Cuando menos te lo esperes. Hasta pronto._

Dicho eso, Alexander Humboldt colgó el teléfono. Temperance Brennan no sabía que pensar acerca de las palabras que aquel hombre le había dicho. Cuando estaba a punto de recostarse en su cama escuchó el particular timbre de su móvil. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una llamada de su fiel ángel guardián:

_-Hola Ángela. _-Contestó la agente con seriedad.

_-Brennan! No he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace varios días y eso me estaba matando de la preocupación!_

Temperance tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil de su oído ante semejante grito pero finalmente pudo responder mientras volvía a ponerse el anillo y admiraba el collar que Booth le había dado: _-Estoy bien. Demasiado bien._

Su amiga notó algo raro en el tono de voz de la joven por lo que se apresuró a decir: _-Pasó algo que no me has contado verdad?_

Brennan abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras por lo que tuvo que aguantarse un poco la risa para poder responder: _-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas._

_-No me mientas Temperance Brennan! Puedo saber a kilómetros de distancia por el simple timbre de tu voz si me estás ocultando algo o me estás diciendo la verdad! _–Dijo su ángel guardián a lo que la agente no tardó en negar aquella afirmación:

_-Eso no es cierto!_

_-Claro que si lo es. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú misma te conoces. Así que nuevamente te pregunto: Qué ha pasado? _

Temperance Brennan dudó en aquel instante si podía confesarle lo que había pasado horas antes o si guardárselo para ella misma pero al final se dio cuenta que Ángela era la única persona a la que podía confiarle algo tan personal: _-Ángela… Booth me pidió que me casara con él._

Aquello era algo que Ángela Montenegro no podía creer: _-Qué dijiste?_

_-Lo que escuchaste perfectamente. _–Respondió Brennan con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-Pero cómo ha sido posible eso? _–Ángela necesitaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Seeley para que aquel se hubiera decidido a proponerle matrimonio por lo que Temperance le comenzó a decir:

_-De la manera en que menos te puedas imaginar pero puedo asegurarte que después de cometer la locura más grande y deliciosa pasé las mejores horas de mi vida._

Ángela estaba feliz por su amiga pero como fiel ángel guardián, amiga y confidente debía hacerle ver la situación que se avecinaba: _-Y acaso te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si te casas con el bombón de Seeley?_

Y Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, respondió con sinceridad: _-Lo sé y no me importa. Lo amo demasiado y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo ni a separarme de él._

La respuesta de la joven sorprendió a Ángela: _-Y la misión? Acaso ya lo has olvidado? _

_-No lo he olvidado pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí feliz _-Contestó Brennan mientras recordaba lo que había pasado junto a Booth: _-Jamás en la vida pensé que alcanzaría la felicidad absoluta y ahora sé que también merezco tener una vida lejos de tantas mentiras y engaños._

_-Si dices que quieres estar con él sin engaños y mentiras significaría que estás dispuesta a decirle que tú eres "Danielle"? _–Mencionó Ángela Montenegro haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su alter ego.

Aquello había tomado desprevenida a Temperance por lo que con seriedad le respondió: _-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso._

_-Entonces jamás vas a ser sincera con él. _–Ángela quería hacerle entender que si quería estar con Seeley Booth debía hablarle con la más absoluta verdad: _-Si tanto lo amas deberás decirle quien eres en realidad._

_-No puedo Ángela. No puedo ponerlo en peligro. _–Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los brillantes ojos azules de Brennan.

_-Por otro lado, yo sería la primera en decirte que luches por su amor pero recuerda que si no cumples con la misión que te autoimpusiste, pueden acusarte de alta traición._

Temperance estaba consciente que todo se le estaba saliendo de control: _-Lo sé. El FBI me mataría en un dos por tres…_

_-Entonces no puedes tomar la decisión de casarte con él tan a la ligera cuando hay muchas cosas en juego. _–Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles ella impulsaría a su amiga a casarse con Seeley sin dudarlo pero no podían olvidar que ella se acercó a Christopher para detenerlo.

La agente se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos pero finalmente respondió: _-Sé que debo seguir adelante con mi plan pero he descubierto cosas que no puedo omitir. Estoy profundamente enamorada de Seeley Booth y no pienso perderlo por nada del mundo._

Ángela escuchó con atención las palabras de su amiga y exclamó: _-Piénsalo muy bien amiga. Y sabes que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote porque en realidad tienes dos opciones: la primera es decirle la verdad a Booth sobre quien eres y lo que pretendías hacer con su padrino y la segunda es cumplir con la misión de atrapar al Comandante aunque ello implique hacer que Booth se desilusione de ti._

_-Lo tendré en mente. Gracias por todas tus palabras Ángela. _–Y por arte de magia, la joven recordó que no sabía nada desde hace tiempo de la vida de su ángel guardián por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle: _-Por cierto, cómo vas con Jack?_

Ángela soltó un pequeño suspiro ya que las cosas no iban tan bien como ella hubiera querido: _-No lo sé. A veces siento que ya no podré soportar más tantas mentiras. Estoy a punto de perderlo y lo amo demasiado. _

Temperance se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de tristeza impregnado en las palabras de su amiga por lo que quiso consolarla un poco: _-Sé que no le has dicho a qué te dedicas para protegerlo pero no crees que sería mucho mejor que supiera la verdad?_

Ángela sonrió al escuchar su comentario porque era el mismo consejo que ella le había dado a su amiga minutos antes: _-Lo he pensado cada noche pero no sería nada fácil para él tener una novia que trabaja en el gobierno._

_-Pero recuerdas que él también trabaja en el gobierno? _–Ahora le tocaba a Brennan hacerle entender a su amiga que no tenía nada que temer.

_-Pero no es lo mismo Brennan! _–Respondió algo sobresaltada: _-Su posición política es demasiado importante para comprometerla más si se llega a enterar que está enamorado de una analista del FBI. Para mí lo más importante es mantenerlo a salvo aunque eso signifique que tenga que dejarlo en libertad tarde o temprano._

Temperance no se esperaba aquella respuesta que la hizo reaccionar: _-Entiendo tu punto. Y en verdad siento mucho por lo que estás pasando._

_-Te lo agradezco cariño pero creo que en este momento tú eres la que necesita apoyo porque lo que se te viene encima no es nada fácil. _–Respondió Ángela esperando que sus palabras ayudaran a su amiga en tan difícil y problemática situación pero Brennan únicamente le dijo con cariño:

_-De cualquier forma sabes que cuentas conmigo._

Ángela Montenegro sabía que aquellas palabras eran de corazón por lo que simplemente le contestó: _-Lo sé Temperance. Cuídate mucho por favor._

Después de aquella charla con su ángel guardián, Temperance Brennan se hallaba demasiado confundida. Sabía que tenía un deber con su país pero no podía ocultar el gran amor que su corazón gritaba por Seeley Booth. En aquel momento no hacía más que recordar la manera en que el dueño de su corazón la hacía sonreír, soñar, vibrar. Sabía que tal vez no era la decisión más acertada pero estaba plenamente consciente de algo: Iba a luchar contra viento y marea en la batalla más difícil de toda su vida. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a la ira y al desprecio de toda una nación.

**.**

**.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven enamorado no dejaba de sonreír y de soñar despierto. Por fin sentía que la vida lo premiaba con una mujer maravillosa a la que amaba de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él. Ahora daba gracias a la vida por haber permitido que Danielle saliera de su vida tan rápido como había entrado porque gracias a eso se dio el lujo de conocer y enamorarse de una mujer excepcional como lo era Temperance Brennan. Jamás en la vida pensó que aquella mujer despertaría todos sus instintos con el solo roce de su piel. Recordar cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos encerrados en aquella habitación del hotel lo hacía darse cuenta que estaban destinados a ser un solo ser. Sabía que ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a permanecer junto a ella. Como Christopher la veía como una hija no tenía ninguna duda en que aceptara su relación por lo que no tenía ninguna duda de que nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre aquella joven y él. Y si hubiera algo que se opusiera a su relación, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse incluso al mismísimo demonio para evitar que lo separaran del amor de su vida, de la razón de su existir, del aire que necesitaba para respirar y seguir viviendo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Christopher Morrison-Baker preparaba todo lo necesario para su viaje a Reading en Inglaterra que era donde debía entregar el armamento. Afortunadamente ya había localizado a sus proveedores para surtir todo el equipo que El Comandante le había solicitado en su mensaje. Sin embargo, todavía tenía algo pendiente que arreglar con Temperance. Le había pedido que no se acercara a los clientes especiales y en especial al Comandante ya que no quería involucrarla en aquel triste destino al que estaba atado. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento ella se presentó en su despacho:

_-Hola Christopher. _–Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era evidente que no podía ocultar lo que acaba de vivir con Seeley.

_-Hola. _–Contestó Morrison-Baker con seriedad: _-Qué bueno que te veo. _–De pronto, levantó la mirada para observarla pero de inmediato se quedó helado al ver cierto adorno que prendía del cuello de la joven. Con agresividad le preguntó:

_-Me quieres decir que haces tú con ese collar?_

Brennan se sorprendió por la forma en la que Christopher se dirigía a ella por lo que con toda la sinceridad del mundo le contestó: _-Me lo dio Seeley. _

Morrison-Baker desconfió de las palabras de Temperance: _-Así que él te lo dio? Bueno, él tendrá sus razones para haberlo hecho. Sabes que ese collar perteneció a Helen verdad?_

La joven no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Christopher pero aun así le contestó con la verdad: _-Lo sé. Así como se que tú se lo regalaste como prueba del inmenso amor que le tenías._

Aquello enfureció a Christopher: _-Cómo rayos te has enterado de eso?_

_-Seeley me lo confesó ayer. _–Respondió la joven sinceramente.

_-Qué fue lo que mi ahijado te dijo? _–Mencionó su jefe con enojo.

Temperance seguía sorprendida por el comportamiento de Christopher. No sabía si debía hablar o quedarse callada pero finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ocultar: _-Me dijo toda la verdad. Que tú eres su verdadero padre._

Christopher Morrison-Baker se levantó de su asiento exasperado. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente. Respiró profundamente y mirando a la joven a los ojos le preguntó: _-Entonces sabes el motivo por el cual oculté su existencia verdad?_

_-Lo sé. Sé que todo lo has hecho para proteger a tu hijo. _–Brennan respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pero con rapidez Christopher la corrigió:

_-Ahijado por favor. Como sabes, nadie debe enterarse que Seeley es sangre de mi sangre. Eso lo pondría en un peligro inminente. _

La joven sabía perfectamente que jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar la vida del amor de su vida: _-No te preocupes. Por mi, nadie sabrá de tu secreto._

Al escuchar aquello, Christopher Morrison-Baker fijó su mirada en ella nuevamente para decirle con toda la seriedad del mundo: _-Entonces quiero que te alejes de nosotros para siempre._

_-Qué estás diciendo? _–Temperance no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de labios de su jefe pero éste fue tajante en su petición:

_-Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Que renuncies a Millenium Exports y que jamás vuelvas a esta casa._

_-Por qué me haces esto Christopher! _–Brennan pensaba que todo eso era una mala broma por parte de Morrison-Baker pero pronto se dio cuenta que la intención de sacarla de su vida y de la de Seeley iba muy en serio cuando él le respondió:

_-Porque te pedí algo y no lo cumpliste! Maldita sea!_

Temperance alzó los ojos sorprendida: _-No sé de qué rayos estás hablando!_

Christopher tomó un sorbo de su bebida ya que tenía la boca seca, tiempo que Temperance aprovechó para dejarse caer en el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio del Christopher. Segundos más tarde, él le recriminó sus acciones: _-Te metiste en asuntos muy serios. Te advertí que no metieras tus narices con los clientes especiales y te valieron un demonio mis palabras!_

_-No te permito que me hables así! _–Brennan ya se había cansado de la forma en la que le estaba tratando. Ella se había comportado de la mejor manera posible mientras él le echaba en cara algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea pero Christopher enfureció al escuchar la respuesta de la joven por lo que levantando la voz exclamó:

_-Yo te hablo como se me da la gana porque ésta es mi casa!_

Temperance Brennan sintió que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control. Trató de calmarse un poco y después continuó: _-No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así. Primero explícame qué significa todo esto!_

Christopher finalmente terminó por explotar: _-Qué rayos tienes que ver con El Comandante!_

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta. Era claro que su misión era acercarse a él pero no sabía cómo Christopher la relacionaba con aquel criminal. Con rapidez, le contestó: _-Con quien? Si te refieres al Comandante con el que pasé todo el día de ayer…_

_-No quieras verme la cara de idiota Temperance! _–Era bastante claro que Morrison-Baker no estaba para bromitas. Al ver esto, la joven le respondió con toda sinceridad:

_-Por favor Christopher! El único Comandante y eso seudo-Comandante al que conozco es a Seeley. Anteayer iba disfrazado de Comandante de la Real Armada Británica. Es el único Comandante que conozco._

Christopher no podía dar crédito a las palabras de la joven. Si ella no conocía al Comandante, cómo era posible que la mencionara en el mensaje que le había enviado. Aquel hombre necesitaba respuestas: _-Entonces dime por qué demonios solicitó tu presencia para cuando le entregue la mercancía que me pidió!_

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello. No tenía idea del por qué El Comandante había pedido verla. En su interior pensó que tal vez Alexander Humboldt había utilizado sus influencias pero en realidad no sabía nada y así se lo hizo saber: _-No lo sé. Tú me habías pedido que no me inmiscuyera con los clientes especiales y lo he hecho._

Christopher miró fijamente a sus ojos para saber si la joven le estaba diciendo la verdad. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta que no podía confiar más en ella: _-No te creo Temperance. _

_-Es la verdad! No puedo creer que me trates de esta forma por algo en lo que yo no he tenido nada que ver! _–La joven comenzó a sentirse mal porque aquel hombre que se había convertido en un padre para ella desconfiaba de sus palabras pero Christopher no tenía más opción por lo que simplemente le dijo:

_-Lo único que quiero es que te vayas._

_-No! _–Respondió la joven exaltada: _-Mi lugar está aquí! Contigo y con Seeley!_

Ahora fue Christopher quien contestó exaltado mientras golpeaba el escritorio con uno de sus puños: _-Por él te pido que te marches para siempre de nuestras vidas! No puedo ponerlo a merced del Comandante!_

_-No te atrevas a correrme porque te puedes arrepentir. _–Esta vez Brennan se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a no permitir que la trataran así. A Morrison-Baker le tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras porque la joven siempre se había caracterizado por su buen humor y comportamiento salvo aquel incidente antes del viaje a Alemania. Con firmeza le respondió a su asistente:

_-Me estás amenazando jovencita?_

_-No pero tómalo como quieras! _–Temperance Brennan había perdido el control de sus acciones por lo que solo podía defenderse de esa manera ante los cuestionamientos que su hasta ese momento jefe le estaba haciendo.

Por su parte, Christopher Morrison-Baker no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba en voz de aquella joven a la que quería como a una hija por lo que sin pensarlo le dijo: _-Escúchame bien Temperance. No sé por qué razón Seeley te dio ese collar pero quiero que se lo devuelvas de inmediato._

_-No lo pienso hacer! _–Ya que hacerlo significaba para Temperance negar el amor que había entre ella y el heredero de Millenium Exports pero Christopher cada vez estaba más fuera de sus cabales:

_-No me contradigas!_

Ahora fue Temperance la que golpeó con el puño en el escritorio que estaba frente a ella: _-No lo haré! Este collar me pertenece ahora!_

_-Está bien! _–Contestó Christopher con un sonoro grito:-_Llévatelo si eso es lo que quieres pero no quiero volver a verte ni en mi casa ni en las oficinas de Millenium. Está claro?_

Brennan lo miró fúrica por lo que con todo el odio que podía sentir le gritó: _-Te aseguro que lamentarás todo lo que estás haciendo. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me estás haciendo!_

La joven enardecida salió del despacho. Christopher tomó asiento. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño ni a ella ni a Seeley. Si El Comandante se enteraba que ella ya no trabajaba en Millenium, ya no tendría que llevarla e involucrarla en un mundo bastante oscuro del cual solo se podía salir estando muerto.

**.**

**.**

Varias horas después, Temperance Brennan se dirigió a su departamento. Necesitaba pensar y no quería hablar con nadie. Seeley pronto se enteraría de lo que había ocurrido con Christopher y sabía que haría lo posible por encontrarse con ella. Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba poner en orden todas sus ideas porque no tenía la más remota idea del por qué El Comandante había pedido su presencia. Sabía que Alexander tenía mucho que ver con ello pero no sabía hasta qué grado. Sin duda, los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían cambiado la perspectiva que tenía de todo su caso por lo que sin dudar tomó su móvil para marcar el número que conocía a la perfección:

_-Tempe? Pasa algo? Por qué me llamas de este número? _–La voz de Ángela se escuchaba preocupada por lo que Brennan de inmediato la tranquilizó:

_-No te preocupes Ánge. Estoy bien._

_-Qué ocurre entonces? _–Su ángel guardián estaba intrigada por saber el motivo de su llamada.

_-Necesito que Gabriel, tú y yo nos veamos de inmediato. _–Respondió con la más absoluta seriedad por lo que su amiga solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Pasó algo verdad? _

Y Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, asintió en la soledad de su departamento para después responderle: _-Así es. El plan acaba de cambiar…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BerryFlower! Tu sexto sentido para descubrir un misterio no falló! Efectivamente tenías razón cuando mencionaste que entre Seeley y Christopher había algo raro. Y tuvimos que esperar 11 capítulos para descubrirlo… xD**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios hacia el fic y la forma en la que está quedando plasmado (Llevamos 122 reviews! Mil Gracias!). Admito que no soy una excelente escritora pero hacemos el esfuerzo! Además, no puedo negar que me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso!**

**Por otra parte, el año está por terminar y el trabajo no nos deja escribir como quisiéramos por lo que el siguiente capítulo será el último… de este año. Nuevamente les agradezco que me hayan seguido y aguantando en esta travesía literaria durante este 2012. **

**Finalmente me despido esperando este cap haya sido de su total agrado por lo que por favor díganme qué piensan, qué teorías tienen, etc. Y como siempre, si quieren amenazarme o solo saludar, pueden hacerlo en la página del blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo (les conviene porque ahí aviso de las actualizaciones del fic! xD). Ahora sí, les envío un gran y afectuoso saludo desde la Ciudad más cambiante de clima! Bye! **


	16. Locura en el Viejo Continente

**HELLO! Pues bien. Hemos llegado al último capítulo del año. El 2012 está por concluir (eso si no se acaba el mundo el próximo viernes jajaja!) y el 2013 llega con muchas cosas. Debo decir que ha sido un año maravilloso porque me ha permitido seguir escribiendo a pesar del trabajo y del diplomado, me ha permitido llegar a diversas ciudades alrededor del mundo y me ha permitido conocerlos a todos ustedes a través de sus comentarios, los cuales como saben me alegran los días. De antemano, les agradezco todas sus palabras, sus alicientes, sus delirios, entre otros porque logran que cada día me ponga a pensar de qué manera puedo llegar a sorprenderlos con mis fics. Siempre he dicho que no soy una gran escritora pero me alegra que ustedes piensen lo contrario porque gracias a ello me he esforzado en seguir escribiendo todas mis locuras literarias. Como saben, vienen las vacaciones decembrinas (bueno, solo una semana) para disfrutar en compañía de todos nuestros seres queridos y con ello me he hecho una promesa: Ponerme al corriente con nuestra adorada serie porque seré honesta: Me quedé a la mitad de la sexta temporada así que me enclaustraré en mi casa para saber de todo lo que me he perdido (he visto algunos caps importantes pero no es lo mismo!). Entonces dadas las circunstancias, el nuevo capítulo espero publicarlo a mediados de enero por lo que les pido de todo corazón que no desesperen. Podré tardar años pero seguiré publicando. Ah! Y de antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo JP y comentando. Jamás hubiera pensado que a casi un año que terminó siguiera recibiendo buenos comentarios por un fic al que quiero mucho. Pues bien, basta ya de palabras. Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito en la enorme Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth no podía borrar de su rostro toda la alegría que recorría por todo su ser. Nunca en la vida se había sentido completamente vivo. Temperance Brennan era todo para él. Pensó que después de lo que había pasado con Danielle se encerraría en si mismo para que nadie pudiera engañarlo como aquella joven lo había hecho pero decidió abrir su corazón hacia aquella mujer que a pesar de ser tan idéntica a Danielle por dentro era totalmente distinta. Había sido difícil pero finalmente se había ganado su corazón. Y los momentos que habían pasado juntos en aquella habitación de hotel eran la mayor prueba de ello. En aquellos instantes el tiempo se había detenido para que ambos pudieran disfrutar plenamente de todo el amor que eran capaces de dar incondicionalmente. Por tal motivo quería gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba locamente enamorado de Temperance Brennan. Quería que todos supieran lo inmensamente feliz que era. Por esa razón, cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Christopher hasta que finalmente lo encontró en su despacho. Éste lo vio entrar y de inmediato le reclamó:

_-Quieres decirme por qué le dijiste a Temperance que eres mi hijo?_

Booth, sorprendido por el recibimiento mostrado, le respondió: _-Porque la amo y no tengo ninguna razón para ocultarle la verdad de mi origen._

Morrison-Baker le mencionó con voz grave: _-Sabes que gracias a eso pudiste arriesgar tu vida?_

_-De qué rayos estás hablando? _–Contestó Seeley sin comprender todavía qué era lo que su padre intentaba decirle pero Christopher le recriminó levantando la voz:

_-Que no puedes ir por la vida diciendo que eres mi hijo!_

Seeley Booth no sabía a qué se debía aquello pero algo le hizo decirle: _-Acaso te avergüenza eso? Te avergüenzas de que sea tu hijo?_

Christopher Morrison-Baker tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse un poco y después responder a su cuestionamiento: _-Sabes que no es así. Sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma. Eres el fruto del inmenso amor que le tuve a tu madre._

_-Entonces? _–Mencionó Seeley: _-Si le dije la verdad a Temperance es porque la amo más que a mi propia vida. La amo de la misma manera en que ella me corresponde._

Christopher se levantó de su asiento pensativo y en silencio. Volteó hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía detrás y simplemente le preguntó: _-La amas demasiado como para dejarla ir?_

Booth no se esperaba aquella pregunta por lo que simplemente le respondió: _-Eso jamás!_

_-Entonces me alegro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. _–Exclamó Morrison-Baker mientras se volteaba para ver a su hijo a los ojos fijamente.

_-Qué es lo que quieres decir? _–Seeley quería saber a qué se debía tanto interrogatorio.

Por su parte, Christopher le dijo con toda la serenidad del mundo: _-Que la despedí. Le advertí que no quería volver a saber de ella y que por nada del mundo se atreviera a volver a Millenium o a mi casa._

Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su padre por lo que se levantó del asiento para gritarle: _-Te has vuelto loco? Por qué hiciste eso!_

_-Porque con ella aquí corremos peligro! No lo ves porque estás cegado de amor! Por eso tengo que ser yo quien vea las cosas fríamente y con claridad! _–Respondió Christopher levantando nuevamente la voz, como si quisiera de esa manera, hacerle entender los motivos que tuvo para despedir a la joven pero Booth no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras. Él era testigo del cariño que su padre le profesaba a Temperance por eso le contestó:

_-No puedes hacer eso! Ella sabe todo el manejo de Millenium! Gracias a ella hemos elevado nuestros ingresos! Tenía grandes planes para llevar a la empresa a ser la mejor exportadora e importadora a nivel mundial! Además, la quieres como una hija! El cariño que le tienes se puede ver a kilómetros!_

_-Tú puedes manejar la empresa no? Te he enseñado todo lo que sé. No la necesitas para nada._-Exclamó Christopher mientras cruzaba los brazos pero Booth no quería darse por vencido. Necesitaba convencer a su padre de que la joven era lo mejor que les podía pasar a los dos:

_-Todavía no te has dado cuenta que ella debe estar aquí? Conmigo? Con nosotros?_

Pero Christopher le gritó a su hijo: _-Y tú todavía no te has dado cuenta que quieres estar con ella porque te recuerda a Danielle? Abre los ojos Seeley! Ella no es Danielle!_

_-Lo sé! Y por eso la amo! Y ella me corresponde de la misma manera! _–Expresó un Seeley angustiado al ver que su padre le estaba pidiendo que olvidara la promesa que le hizo a Brennan de amarla para toda la vida pero Christopher le reprochó:

_-Y no se te ocurrió mejor manera de demostrárselo que dándole el collar de Helen?_

Esta vez Seeley no se aguantó el coraje y le gritó a su padre: _-Recuerdas que ese collar es lo único que tengo de mi madre? Y puedo dárselo a quien yo quiera!_

Christopher sintió un inmenso dolor en el corazón al ver el coraje con el que su propio hijo le reprochara en aquellas palabras la vida que tuvo desde el mismo momento en el que nació por lo que trató nuevamente de tranquilizarse al recordar a la mujer a la que había amado y que ahora ya no estaba a su lado: _-Eso no puedo discutirlo contigo. Efectivamente ese collar te lo di como herencia de tu madre al igual que el anillo y tienes todo el derecho a dárselo a quien tú quieras pero por favor lo único que te pido es que no vuelvas a buscarla._

_-Ya te dije que eso jamás! _–Nuevamente le gritó el joven a lo que Morrison-Baker le miró fijamente a los ojos para decirle:

_-Entonces quieres que te diga el motivo por el cual la despedí? Fue porque ella me amenazó._

Seeley Booth ya no podía ni quería creer en sus palabras por lo que con sarcasmo le contestó: _-Buena razón tuvo que tener no?_

Aquella respuesta sacó de sus casillas a Christopher por lo que nuevamente levantando la voz le respondió: _-Eres un idiota hijo! Cómo puedes ser tan ciego!_

_-El ciego eres tú papá!_

_-Seeley! No te permito que me hables así! _–Esta vez Christopher no estaba dispuesto a pelear con su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que no podía revelarle el verdadero motivo por el cual sacó a Temperance Brennan de sus vidas pero aun así no pudo evitar que su hijo le respondiera con todo el coraje que sentía en aquellos momentos:

_-Y yo no te permito que me alejes de ella! Es el amor de mi vida y la voy a defender a capa y espada! _

_-Eres capaz de marcharte de aquí por ella? _–Christopher quería saber qué tan grande era el amor de su hijo por Temperance por lo que sabía perfectamente lo que Seeley le contestaría:

_-Lo soy! Claro que soy capaz de dejar todo por ella! La amo demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir. _

Morrison-Baker trató de convencer a su propio hijo que en realidad dicho sentimiento no existía en su corazón: _-Eso no es amor. __Eso es dependencia. Te estás volviendo dependiente de ella. Crees que la necesitas a tu lado para sacar adelante a la empresa cuando ya no esté. Lo que deberías hacer es mantenerte ecuánime para que El Comandante no pueda quitarte la empresa ni controlarte como lo ha hecho conmigo! Por favor entiéndelo! Eres mucho más importante para mí que ella._

_-Pero no tenías derecho a despedirla! _–Seeley necesitaba hacerle ver que había tomado la decisión equivocada pero, cansado de discutir, no tuvo más remedio que revelarle lo que había descubierto:

_-Lo tengo porque ella tiene contacto con él!_

Esta vez Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que El Comandante no podía tener ningún trato con el amor de su vida: _-Eso es mentira!_

_-Es la verdad! _–Le gritó Christopher desesperado: _-El Comandante pidió específicamente su presencia cuando entregara el cargamento! Cómo era posible que la conociera si todos los tratos los ha tenido conmigo únicamente?_

Booth se quedó pensando algunos instantes pero finalmente le respondió: _-Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez nos tenga vigilados y por eso sepa de su existencia?_

_-Es ella quien nos vigilaba! _–Exclamó Christopher pero de pronto tornó su rostro pensativo: _-Y ahora que lo pienso…_

_-Qué? _–Preguntó el joven al ver el semblante de su padre a lo que éste tomó asiento para decirle:

_-Aprendió demasiado rápido el manejo de la empresa. Ni siquiera tú sabes a la perfección todo lo que hacemos como ella. _

Booth movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: _-Digas lo que digas no voy a dudar de ella ni un solo instante!_

_-Todavía no puedes darte cuenta que ella estaba aquí para hacernos daño? Ahora más me convenzo que es una espía del Comandante! _–Christopher no sabía ya cómo abrirle los ojos a su hijo. Sabía que el amor lo tenía cegado. Ahora él mismo dudaba de la joven pero Seeley se acercó a la entrada del despacho desesperado por todo lo que se habían dicho:

_-No! Eso no es verdad! Eso jamás podría pasar! Tengo que hablar con ella._

Christopher Morrison-Baker se puso en pie y con voz solemne le advirtió a su hijo: _-Una cosa sí te digo Seeley: No quiero verla más ni aquí ni en Millenium. Ya no confío en ella. Si tan solo la hubieras visto, era una joven completamente distinta a la que nos hizo creer que era._

_-Yo te puedo asegurar que ella es inocente! _–Le gritó el joven mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ya que lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por culpa de la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento pero su padre le dijo finalmente:

_-Mete las manos al fuego por ella si quieres pero yo no quiero volver a verla! _

Seeley le respondió con todo el coraje y la tristeza que albergaba en su alma: _-Te voy a demostrar que lo que piensas de ella no tiene fundamento y te juro que te obligaré a pedirle perdón por la forma en que la trataste!_

El enojo hizo que Seeley Booth saliera de aquella casa donde ya no podía sentirse bien. Necesitaba hablar con Temperance para que le explicara cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Todavía no podía creer lo que Christopher le había dicho. Era imposible que ella, la joven más noble que había conocido en toda su vida, pudiera tener conexiones con un hombre tan vil y miserable como lo era El Comandante. Mientras salía de la casa de Christopher marcó el número de su móvil pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Volvió a intentar varias veces pero en todas obtuvo el mismo resultado. Decidió buscarla para aclarar las cosas, para hacerle ver que él confiaba en ella ciegamente, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso a darle la espalda a su propio padre.

Tardó poco tiempo en llegar a su casa. Tocó desesperadamente la puerta deseando que la joven abriera pronto la puerta de aquel lugar. Solo pensaba en tomarla en sus brazos para brindarle todo el consuelo posible por la forma en que Christopher la había tratado. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Decidió esperarla porque necesitaba hablar con ella. A pesar de todo, pensó en lo que su padre le había dicho y no quería creer en aquellas palabras. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. En aquel momento se recargó en la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba abierta. Con paso lento se adentró en el lugar. Pensó que tal vez ella estuviera dormida después de lo que había sucedido pero hubo algo que jamás sospechó que vería. Aquella casa humilde donde se habían besado por primera vez estaba en penumbras. Buscó a tientas en la pared algún contacto para conseguir una pequeña luz que iluminara su camino. Cuando lo consiguió, pudo sentir de inmediato como el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Aquel pequeño lugar estaba completamente desierto. No había nada alrededor. No quedaba ningún rastro de lo que apenas unas horas antes era el lugar donde vivía la mujer que amaba con desesperación. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a dar crédito a semejante realidad. Era como si nunca hubiera vivido ahí. Todo estaba completamente limpio y ordenado. Quiso encontrar algún indicio que pudiera decirle cuál era su paradero pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Volvió a marcar a su móvil pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. ¿A dónde se había marchado? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía dentro de su mente. Pero lo más importante era que necesitaba saber cómo estaba Temperance Brennan en esos momentos para haber tomado la decisión de marcharse.

.

.

Por su parte, Ángela Montenegro estaba preocupada por la forma en la que Temperance estaba manejando las cosas. Cuando se reunieron para replantearse la misión se sorprendió al verla en semejante estado. Jamás la había visto de esa forma. La mejor agente del FBI estaba completamente decidida a cambiar totalmente el plan que ya habían estipulado pero ahora era como si solo tuviera una idea fija en la cabeza. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-También estás pensando en todo lo que piensa hacer tu amiga verdad?_

La joven volteó hacia el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargado Gabriel Montemayor, cuyo semblante se apreciaba preocupado. Al verlo solo pudo decirle: _-Tú también?_

El hombre asintió y avanzó para tomar asiento frente al escritorio de la analista: _-Es algo que jamás hubiera esperado de una agente de su nivel._

_-Lo sé pero se está arriesgando demasiado. No me gustaría que algo malo le pasara. _–Respondió Ángela con toda la seriedad del mundo.

_-Estoy segura que ella sabrá cuidarse bien. Siempre lo ha hecho, no es así? _–Contestó irónicamente el agente de la Interpol a lo que la analista le respondió lo que realmente sentía por aquella situación:

_-Es verdad pero en esta ocasión se está involucrando personalmente._

Gabriel observó con detenimiento el rostro de Ángela para asegurarse que no le mentía. Acto seguido le respondió: _-Eso es lo que me extraña de un agente de su categoría. Cuando un agente está en una misión encubierta lo menos que debe hacer es involucrarse personal o sentimentalmente. _

_-Pero qué se puede hacer? En el corazón no se manda. _–Exclamó la joven ante semejante cuestionamiento. Sabía que Temperance era una agente entrenada para no involucrar sus sentimientos pero no contaba con la aparición de aquel joven en su vida. Ante aquella respuesta, el agente contestó con frialdad:

_-Por eso nunca debe uno enamorarse. Eso solo te hace ser débil ante una situación de alto calibre como esta._

Al oír aquello, Ángela le hizo una pregunta bastante personal: _-Nunca te has enamorado verdad?_

Gabriel Montemayor la miró a los ojos. Se quedó algunos segundos en silencio y después, con ironía, le respondió: _-Se nota? Créeme que a veces si he tenido algunos romances pero finalmente solo eso han podido ser. No ha llegado la joven que me haga pensar en esa divertida palabrita que la gente describe como "amor". _

_-Espero que pronto llegue alguien que te haga vibrar. _

_-Vibrar? Para eso ya tengo un móvil. _–Respondió el agente con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ángela lo miró detenidamente antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en que ojalá algún día el hombre que estaba frente a ella pudiera disfrutar un poco de lo que ella vivía con Jack y, a su manera, de lo que Temperance vivía con Seeley Booth.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en aquella habitación. De pronto Gabriel declaró nuevamente con sarcasmo: _-Por lo pronto ya me encargué de sacar todo lo que había en la disque casa de Temperance. Sigo sin creer que hubiera vivido durante tanto tiempo en ese jarrito._

Ángela sonrió: _-Sabes que es muy dedicada en sus misiones así que si le hubiera tocado vivir en un metro cuadrado lo hubiera hecho con tal de no echar por la borda su pantalla._

_-Pues mis respetos. -_Respondió Gabriel con ironía pero de inmediato recordó algo más: _-Y con los documentos que va a utilizar? _

_-Pues ya me encargué de elaborarlos y las firmas será lo más fácil de realizar. Finalmente tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria para que el siguiente paso salga como Brennan lo planteó. _–Contestó la analista mientras le entregaba un folder con los documentos mencionados. Gabriel revisó rápidamente el contenido y se lo devolvió mientras continuaba: _-Bueno, pues yo me seguiré aburriendo en la cabina de sonido mientras escucho las conversaciones de Christopher con su ahijado, con su mayordomo y con medio mundo._

Al ver que Gabriel se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, la joven le recordó: _-Y no olvides las del almacén!_

_-Bendita la hora en la que a la loca de tu amiguita se le ocurrió poner micrófonos en la casa de Morrison-Baker y en las oficinas de Millenium. _–Contestó el agente nuevamente con sarcasmo a lo que Ángela le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios:

_-Bueno, afortunadamente gracias a esos micrófonos ya sabemos el lugar y la fecha de la entrega de la mercancía!_

Al escuchar eso Gabriel respondió mientras salía de la oficina: _-Y ese día nos vamos a ir todos al infierno._

Ángela no dejaba de pensar en aquella última frase que le dijo Gabriel. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, estarían muy cerca de su verdadero objetivo. Y Temperance Brennan estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo. Eso era lo que en realidad le preocupaba a Ángela Montenegro porque después de ese momento ya no habría retorno ni remordimiento alguno para ellos y mucho menos para su hermana del alma.

.

.

Así pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días… Y Seeley Booth no encontraba paz para su alma. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Temperance se había marchado. La buscó por todas partes pero no tuvo noticia alguna de su paradero. Aquella incertidumbre lo estaba matando por dentro. No lograba entender el porqué de su desaparición pero de algo estaba seguro. La joven por la que daría la vida se había marchado por culpa de la segunda persona más importante para él. No quería pensar en lo que la joven debía haber sufrido en los últimos días lejos de él. Si para Seeley era extremadamente doloroso estar lejos de ella, para la joven debía ser una tortura porque no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir. Sabía que Temperance no tenía a ningún familiar y era una persona de pocos amigos. No podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué no lo había buscado? Por qué no contestaba en su móvil? Por qué lo había dejado completamente solo?

.

.

En aquel momento una joven tenía miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría hundirla en la más profunda soledad pero estaba consciente que ya no podía seguir ocultando aquella verdad. Era la primera vez que hablaría de frente con el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma pero tenía mucho miedo de que todo el amor que él sentía por ella se esfumara por arte de magia. Durante varios días había intentado buscar alguna otra solución pero sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que no tenía otra alternativa. Era por eso que en ese instante en el que estaba frente a su puerta todo su cuerpo temblaba. La joven pensaba que era por la baja temperatura del ambiente pero en realidad tenía un miedo terrible. Miedo a verlo a los ojos y confesarle todo lo que le había ocultado desde la primera vez que se vieron. Miedo a perder su amor. Miedo a perder lo más hermoso que había tenido en toda su vida. Cuando notó que la puerta se abrió pudo ver al hombre que amaba con locura sorprendido por su presencia. Tan absorta estaba en su mirada que no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de aquel joven. Él notó en su semblante que ella estaba en otro mundo. La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro de su hogar. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir algo. El silencio reinó en aquella habitación por varios minutos. Ambos sabían que no eran necesarias las palabras. Ella miró a aquel hombre a los ojos para perderse en ellos por unos minutos, tal vez la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Después de aquella noche, muchas cosas podrían pasar y el leve pensamiento de perder su amor para siempre le llenaba el corazón de un profundo dolor. Al verla en aquel estado, tomó sus manos para intentar reconfortarla cuando ligeras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Con dulzura levantó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la joven. Seguía mirando los ojos de aquel hombre que estuvo para ella en todo momento. En ese instante comprendió que ya no había otra alternativa. Desde ese momento toda decisión le correspondería a él por lo que en voz baja ella simplemente le dijo:

_-Jack… Tenemos que hablar…_

.

.

Reading, ubicado al sureste de Inglaterra en el condado de Berkshire. Se trataba probablemente del segundo centro de negocios más importante de Inglaterra después de su capital. Estar en aquel lugar le traía malos recuerdos a Seeley. No muy lejos de ahí había conocido el enamoramiento y el engaño gracias a su encuentro con Danielle, aquella joven que le había robado tanto el corazón como gran cantidad de su dinero. Pero no quería pensar en ello en ese instante. Su mente seguía ocupada pensando en Temperance Brennan, la mujer de su vida. La joven que supo traerlo a la vida y a la que le entregó todo su ser ya que por primera vez se había mostrado totalmente transparente con una persona. Fue por ello que le confesó su verdadero origen porque no quería tener ningún secreto con ella ahora que habían decidido compartir juntos toda una vida. Sin embargo, aquella joven había desaparecido por completo de su vida. Con el paso de los días había dejado de buscarla. Pensó que el tiempo curaría las heridas y tarde o temprano volvería a su lado. Pero estaba consciente que tenía una obligación para con Christopher por lo que ya estaban en camino a entregar el pedido de armamento solicitado por El Comandante. Durante las semanas transcurridas la relación que tenía con su padre se había visto fracturada. En un arranque de dolor Seeley había decidido salirse de la mansión de Christopher y vivir en la pequeña casa que en algún momento le perteneció a Brennan. Era la única forma que había conseguido para sentirse cerca de la joven. A pesar de ello, cumplió cabalmente con sus obligaciones para con Millenium Exports. El trabajo era la única manera de tener su mente ocupada aunque en algunos momentos el estar presente en el almacén provocaba que los recuerdos vividos juntos a Temperance inundaran su mente y corazón haciendo que el amor que le profesaba se hiciera cada vez más grande. Así pasaron sus días hasta aquel momento en el que por fin se encontraba en aquella ciudad inglesa. Dadas las circunstancias, había decidido acompañar a Christopher y a Gustav para entregar la mercancía solicitada. Mientras se encontraba mirando el inmenso océano que los rodeaba en aquella fría noche, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Sigues pensando en Temperance verdad? Esa mujer se te ha metido en el alma… Es por ello que no hay que abrirles el corazón a ciertas personas. _–Mencionó aquel hombre mientras tomaba asiento junto a Booth.

_-Ella es diferente Gustav. A pesar de lo que mi padre diga, yo sé que Temperance me ama. _–Contestó Seeley con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Gustav encendió su pipa para calentarse un poco. Segundos más tarde le dijo al joven: _-Si tú lo crees podría ser verdad pero quiero que me digas… Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto contigo en todos estos días? _

_-Porque debe seguir dolida con la forma en la que la trató Christopher. _–Booth estaba seguro que esa era la única razón por la que Temperance Brennan todavía no se había puesto en contacto con él, porque necesitaba tiempo para sanar el dolor que le había causado la forma en la que Christopher la había tratado. Sin embargo, Gustav intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que Morrison-Baker había hecho:

_-Seeley. Tu padre sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Él te adora con todo su corazón y está muy triste porque la relación entre ustedes ha cambiado._

_-La culpa de todo ha sido de él. _–Dijo Booth con un susurro: _-Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo tal vez en este momento yo sería el hombre más feliz que pudiera existir sobre la tierra._

Gustav volvió a degustar su pipa y mirando hacia las estrellas de aquel cielo exclamó: _-Te voy a decir algo. Alguna vez escuché una frase de Paulo Coelho que dice así "No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías inmensas y tristezas profundas". Entonces, si de verdad Brennan te quiere, será capaz de demostrar que es inocente de lo que tu padre la acusó para que pueda estar contigo por siempre. Si no es así, entonces no tiene caso que sigas pensando en una mujer que no es sincera contigo._

_-Tienes razón pero mi corazón me dice que ella es incapaz de tener algún contacto con ese idiota. _–Esto último lo dijo con coraje porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquel delincuente al que todos apodaban "El Comandante" siguiera controlando a Christopher y a Millenium Exports.

Gustav lo tomó del hombro para decirle de frente: _-Lo único que te pido es que te reconcilies con tu padre. Está dolido por la forma en la que pelearon y porque te fuiste de su casa._

_-Era lo mejor Gustav. _-Respondió Seeley mirando el océano a su alrededor:_ -Ya no podía verlo a la cara y no recordar todas las palabras que nos gritamos ese día. Tal vez el tiempo logre curar las heridas pero hoy por hoy puedo decirte que me alegra haberme ido porque estando solo he encontrado paz. _

_-Paz? Crees que lo lograrás viviendo en su casa? _–Gustav no podía creer en las palabras del joven pero éste le respondió con el corazón en la mano:

_-Tal vez eso es lo único que me permite recordarla. Eso es lo que necesito para continuar. Quiero estar bien para darle todo el apoyo que necesite en el momento en el que regrese._

En ese instante, ambos pudieron ver a lo lejos el muelle indicado a varios kilómetros de distancia por lo que Gustav apagó su pipa y exclamó: _-Ya estamos por llegar. Le voy a avisar a Christopher._

_-Ojalá aparezca ese idiota porque quiero echarle en cara el que tratara de matarme._ –Las palabras de Seeley Booth estaban llenas de odio. Quería hacerlo pagar por haber intentado asesinarlo algunos meses atrás pero Gustav alcanzó a responderle:

_-El Comandante rara vez viene a recibir la mercancía. Siempre envía a sus achichincles para hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero esta vez vine prevenido._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Dijo Seeley algo confundido.

_-A que decidí que mi fiel compañera viniera conmigo a este viajecito. _–Mientras decía esto, Gustav sacó del pantalón un pequeño revolver, el cual escondió rápidamente.

Por su parte, Seeley esbozó una pícara sonrisa: _-No te conocía esos trucos Gustav._

_-A mí tampoco me gustan pero después de lo que ocurrió con Dimitri pensé que debíamos estar preparados. En fin, voy a avisarle a tu padre que estamos por llegar._

Seeley Booth asintió mientras observaba como Gustav se dirigía al pequeño camarote en el que se encontraba Christopher Morrison-Baker. Segundos más tarde, éste salió para ver hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos podía ver con claridad el pequeño muelle en el que lo había citado El Comandante. En aquel instante comprendió que había hecho lo correcto al sacar a Brennan de su vida y de la de Seeley. Estaba consciente que le había destrozado el corazón a su propio hijo. Sin embargo, prefería eso a permitir que algo le pasara a la joven. Finalmente, Temperance se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Por otra parte, aún tenía la esperanza de convencer al Comandante de terminar su contrato con Millenium Exports cuando él falleciera. Lo único que deseaba era que Seeley pudiera continuar con su legado sin la sombra de aquel poderoso delincuente. Solo esperaba que tarde o temprano Seeley se diera cuenta de todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo para lograr aquel sueño. De pronto, escuchó la voz de Gustav dando indicaciones. Por fin habían llegado al muelle indicado. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que los secuaces del Comandante dieran señales de vida en aquella helada noche.

Algunas horas después, Christopher permanecía a la espera de la presencia de Dimitri o del que fuera para poder entregar la mercancía y regresar lo antes posible a Washington. Sin embargo, alcanzó a apreciar una camioneta que se acercaba a toda velocidad al muelle. Christopher comprendió que finalmente la hora que más había temido en los últimos días había llegado. Por lo que dijo en voz alta:

_-Vamos señores! Hay que empezar a descargar con cuidado la mercancía! Gustav!_

_-Si señor? _–Respondió su fiel amigo.

_-Prepara todo. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. _–Dijo Christopher con serenidad a lo que su segundo al mando contestó:

_-Entendido._

Seeley observó con detenimiento el comportamiento de su padre. A pesar del enfrentamiento que tuvieron, el joven sabía que su padre lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y ese era el mismo sentimiento que él tenía por Christopher. Le dolía ver que no llevaban la misma relación de antes pero Booth sabía que no podía perdonarle la forma en la que había echado a Brennan. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era enfrentarse al Comandante, a Dimitri o al que fuera por el atentado en su contra. A lo lejos tanto Christopher como Seeley vieron que la camioneta se detenía a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Ambos bajaron de la embarcación con Gustav a sus espaldas. En la camioneta que llevaba cristales polarizados no se veía ningún movimiento. De pronto, varios hombres salieron de aquel oscuro vehículo. Segundos más tarde, Seeley, Gustav y Christopher contemplaron a un hombre que lentamente se acercaba hacia ellos. Al estar a unos cuantos metros todos escucharon su potente voz:

_-Bienvenidos a Reading!_

Christopher se mostró asombrado por la aparición de aquel hombre: _-Comandante. __Me sorprende verte aquí._

_-Podrías decirme por qué pensaste esa tontería? _–respondió El Comandante con sarcasmo a lo que Christopher solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Porque siempre que haces un pedido son otros los que los reciben._

El Comandante retiró sus lentes mientras decía: _-Simplemente decidí venir por lo que me pertenece._

_-Lo imaginaba. Está todo listo para que tus hombres revisen todo el armamento. _–Mencionó Morrison-Baker a la vez que señalaba todo el pedido que sus hombres bajaban del barco.

El Comandante observó todo el armamento que había estipulado: _-Muy bien. Siempre me ha gustado hacer negocios contigo Christopher._

_-Opino lo mismo. _–Exclamó Morrison-Baker con un pequeño susurro.

Pasada media hora aproximadamente en la que revisaron el armamento y la subieron a un tráiler que había llegado minutos antes al lugar, El Comandante prosiguió: _-Pero ahora lo importante. Podrías decirme donde está tu hermosa y sensual asistente?_

Aquello sorprendió a Booth. No se esperaba que aquel miserable preguntara por ella. Cuando Christopher se disponía a responder se oyó una voz a lo lejos: _-Aquí me tienes!_

Christopher, Gustav y Seeley voltearon para observar a la dueña de aquella voz. Habían pensado que era un error pero al ver el rostro de Temperance Brennan se dieron cuenta que en efecto ella estaba presente en aquel lugar. Con paso lento avanzó hacia donde estaban los tres hombres. El Comandante no hizo ningún gesto mientras ella continuaba avanzando en silencio. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Seeley quien lo único que anhelaba era estrecharla en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Christopher le dijo con voz baja mientras la sujetaba del brazo:

_-Qué haces aquí Temperance? No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar! _

Por su parte, Brennan miró al Comandante frente a frente mientras le respondía a Morrison-Baker con solemnidad: _-Pidieron mi presencia y aquí me tienen._

Sin dejar de ver a la joven, El Comandante exclamó con una ligera sonrisa perversa: _-Bien hecho Christopher. Siempre cumples con lo prometido. En verdad puedo ver que tienes una asistente muy atractiva._

_-Gracias por sus palabras señor._-Respondió la joven con la voz grave y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel hombre quien dándose cuenta de este hecho se acercó a ella para sujetar la barbilla de la joven y responder:

_-Gracias a ti hermosura._

En aquel instante, un fuego recorrió internamente todo el cuerpo de Seeley Booth: _-Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Ya tienes tu mercancía!_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, El Comandante retiró su mirada de la joven, soltó su barbilla y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sacó una pistola para apuntarla hacia Seeley: _-Lo que quiero es que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos. Has sido una persona muy molesta y eso me está fastidiando por completo! _

Booth lo enfrentó de inmediato: _-Hemos cumplido con todas tus absurdas peticiones! Además de que todo esto es ilegal! Nos hemos arriesgado mucho para cumplir sus caprichos!_

_-Seeley! _–La voz de Christopher hizo que el joven guardara silencio. Por su parte, El Comandante guardó su arma y se acercó a él para tomarlo de la solapa de la chamarra y decirle con sarcasmo:

_-Muy bien. Tú crees que son caprichos? Tienes alguna idea de lo que el ser humano es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que desea? Yo soy una persona que no se deja apantallar por idiotas como tú. Si quiero algo lo consigo al precio que sea! No me importa si tengo que mover montañas, comprar gente o quitar del camino a todo aquel que me estorba!_

_-Eres un idiota! Me dan ganas de matarte! _–La paciencia de Seeley estaba a punto de terminarse por lo que levantó los brazos para soltarse del agarre de aquel miserable. Al ver esto, El Comandante se alejó de él y con una carcajada bufona le gritó:

_-Eso quieres? Eres muy hombrecito para hacerlo?_

Seeley estaba dispuesto a matarlo ya que lo había sacado de sus casillas pero esta vez fue Temperance la que se interpuso: _-Ya basta de tonterías! Usted ya tiene su cargamento! Déjenos ir en paz!_

El Comandante miró fijamente a la joven y con una perversa sonrisa exclamó: _-No. Solo me faltan dos cosas más: Millenium y tú._

_-Eso jamás! _–La voz de Booth resonó por todo el lugar.

Segundos más tarde, Christopher trató de sujetarlo para que no se le fuera encima al Comandante: _-Seeley! Tranquilízate por favor! _

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan miraba fijamente a aquel hombre mientras le decía: _-Jamás seré de usted! _–Acto seguido la joven sacó un revolver de su abrigo dispuesta a dispararle en cualquier momento al hombre que tenía enfrente. La joven tenía odio en los ojos. Continuó avanzando hasta que colocó la pistola justo en la frente de aquel hombre. El Comandante esbozó una ligera sonrisa llena de ironía y de curiosidad mientras la observaba con una mirada seductora. Con una voz fuerte, le dijo:

_-Serías capaz de jalar ese gatillo?_

_-Por supuesto que no… Alexander. _–Respondió ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para besar con pasión los labios de aquel hombre.

Tanto Gustav como Christopher no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban. Para Seeley el shock de ver a la mujer que amaba besar al Comandante fue demasiado por lo que gritó: _-Temperance!_

En aquel instante, la joven se separó del Comandante y dirigió el arma hacia el joven: _-No te muevas o soy capaz de matarte en este momento!_

_-Por qué! Qué estás haciendo! _–El rostro del joven y de sus acompañantes denotaban sorpresa y confusión pero para Seeley aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una broma de pésimo gusto o en una verdadera pesadilla.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan caminó hacia donde se encontraba Seeley. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con sequedad le dijo: _-No me digas que sigues creyendo que entre nosotros hay algo! De verdad que nunca pensé que me toparía con una persona tan idiota como tú!_

_-Qué estás diciendo? _–Seeley no podía pensar con claridad, no podía entender las palabras que la mujer de su vida le decía. Sin embargo, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su padre:

_-Lo sabía! Eres su espía!_

Brennan soltó una risa burlona dedicada a su antiguo jefe: _-Piensa lo que quieras Christopher! Y tú Seeley Booth! Pensé que serías un hombre inteligente después de tanto tiempo pero veo que en eso sí me equivoqué!_

_-Esto es un error! Por qué estás haciendo esto! Tú y yo nos amamos! _–Booth sentía que poco a poco perdía la respiración. No podía comprender el por qué Temperance se estaba comportando así con él, con el hombre que había dado todo por ella.

En ese momento, Temperance soltó una gran carcajada para responder con sarcasmo: _-Eres un verdadero estúpido! Acaso no entendiste el mensaje? Crees que lo que pasó entre nosotros era amor? Todavía no puedo creer que pensaras que yo podía estar contigo! Eras únicamente un pasatiempo, un juguete y nada más. Varias veces te dije que yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre y tú simplemente caíste en mi trampa._

_-No es verdad lo que dices! __Es una mentira! _–El joven no quería, no podía creer en las palabras que Brennan le escupía.

Sin tocarse el corazón, Temperance siguió con el sarcasmo: _-Es la verdad! __Christopher supo ver lo que tú nunca pudiste! Te cegó el "inmenso amor" que sientes por mí._

Christopher y Gustav miraban como la joven le destrozaba el corazón a Seeley por lo que Morrison-Baker le reclamó: _-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! Te llegué a ver como una hija! Maldita seas!_

_-Di todo lo que quieras pero te advertí que ibas a pagar muy caro por la forma en la que me trataste y por la que me corriste de Millenium! _–Le gritó Brennan a Christopher mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Alexander quien de inmediato les expresó:

_-Y eso es lo mejor de todo. Desde este momento Millenium Exports me pertenece por completo. Muchas gracias querido Christopher por semejante regalo. No tenías que haberte molestado pero muchísimas gracias._

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron al oír semejante declaración pero fue Christopher el único que se atrevió a responder: _-Estás loco! Yo jamás te cedería ni una sola parte de mi empresa!_

A lo que El Comandante con ironía contestó: _-Corrección: Mi empresa. Porque desde el día de hoy, mi amada Temperance es la dueña absoluta de Millenium Exports con el 100% de las acciones. Tú ya no tienes nada mi estimado Christopher._

_-Son unos malditos desgraciados! _–Ahora eran Gustav y Seeley quienes intentaban sujetar a Christopher para que evitar que matara a golpes al hombre que tenía enfrente pero la voz de Temperance fue la que los sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Te lo advertí! Te dije que no jugaras con mis sentimientos! Que lo pagarías caro! Y ahora tú no tienes nada!_

_-Eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar Temperance! _–Por el rostro de Seeley comenzaba a vislumbrarse una mirada brillante. El dolor que le había provocado era demasiado para su pobre corazón. Lo que no contaba era lo que Brennan le diría a continuación:

_-Dí lo que quieras pero lo mejor lo he dejado para el final. _

_-A qué rayos te refieres! _–Gritó Seeley con profundo dolor en su voz y con la plena conciencia de que ya nada podía herirlo aún más.

Temperance Brennan caminó hacia los que había considerado parte de su familia pero puso su mirada en los ojos brillantes de Seeley: _-Quieres que te diga la verdad? Quieres que por fin te quite la venda de los ojos?_

_-Ya no hay nada que puedas decir que pueda herirme! _–Booth sabía que no podía destrozarle el corazón en miles de pedazos pero no contaba con las palabras de aquella mujer:

_-Te equivocas cariño. _–Temperance se acercó a él para estrechar sus labios en los de Booth. Por un momento él se dejó llevar por aquel roce correspondiendo a su beso. En ese instante, ella se separó de él y con ironía le dijo: _-Eres un tonto! Sigues creyendo en mis falsas caricias… por segunda vez caíste en mi juego!_

_-Segunda vez? _–Aquello desconcertó aún más a Seeley. No sabía qué diabólico juego estaba haciendo Temperance en su contra. Ella al ver el desconcierto de Booth se acercó nuevamente a donde se encontraba Alexander para tomarlo del brazo. Éste, soltó una sonrisa burlona, llena de sarcasmo y exclamó:

_-Claro que sí Seeley Booth! Te suena el nombre de "Danielle"?_

Al escuchar ese nombre, Seeley se dio cuenta del engaño de la joven. Miró aquellos ojos azules que tanta paz le habían dado y que ahora lo tenían al borde del abismo. Al ver su reacción, Brennan le dijo: _-Yo soy Danielle. Yo fui aquella mujer que te enamoró a unos kilómetros de aquí hace tres años! Yo fui la mujer que te quitó la voluntad y gran cantidad de dinero si mal no recuerdo. Y ahora volviste a caer en el juego! Pensé que descubrirías todo tarde o temprano pero me di cuenta que te podía manipular a mi antojo!_

_-Te voy a matar! _–Le gritó Seeley con todo el odio, la rabia y el coraje que podía sentir por una persona. Entre Christopher y Gustav tuvieron que sujetarlo porque quería matarla a golpes con sus propias manos.

_-Détente ahí! _–Gritó la joven mientras dirigía el arma hacia Seeley al ver que intentaba acercarse a ella: _-No te atrevas a moverte ni un solo segundo!_

Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a todo lo que Temperance le había dicho. No podía ser verdad que ella fuera en realidad Danielle. Todo era una pesadilla. Por qué se había ensañado tanto con él y con Christopher? Solo una mujer perversa como ella podía hacer semejantes actos.

De pronto las palabras de Alexander sacaron a todos de sus propios pensamientos: _-Muy bien señores. Desde este momento regresarán a los Estados Unidos y tienen una semana de plazo para sacar todo lo que les pertenezca de mi nueva empresa. Terminado el plazo Temperance tomará posesión de la dirección de Millenium mientras que yo me convertiré en el presidente de la organización. Y como gesto de buena voluntad, tienen las puertas abiertas para convertirse en mis empleados. Así no tendrán que buscar trabajo en otra parte. _

Seeley ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por lo que en esta ocasión el que respondió con coraje fue Christopher: _-Jamás aceptaríamos eso! Millenium Exports ha sido el fruto de muchos años de mi trabajo y del de mucha gente!_

_-Cálmate Christopher! _–Gritó Alexander: _-No he dicho que los voy a despedir. Todos los empleados pueden quedarse y tú y el idiotita de tu ahijado tienen carta abierta para ello. Finalmente ustedes conocen el negocio como la palma de su mano. La cuestión es que ahora yo soy el que tomaré las decisiones._

Morrison-Baker sabía que de nada servía enfrentarse al Comandante. Estaba plenamente consciente que tenía que buscar todas las alternativas para librarse de ese doloroso yugo pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo que le proponían: _-Está bien. Será como tú quieras Alexander._

_-Comandante por favor._-Le corrigió Alexander con aires de grandeza: _-Recuerda que nadie puede saber mi verdadero nombre. Ahora les pido que se retiren porque mi mujer y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente en muchas cosas._

Gustav se dirigió al barco mientras Christopher tomó del brazo a Seeley. Éste seguía sin creer en todas las palabras de la joven. Todavía no comprendía cómo era posible que jugara con sus sentimientos de la manera más vil y cruel. Pensó que estaba en un sueño pero era la terrible verdad. Volteó su rostro para buscar a Temperance pero lo único que observó fue que la joven besaba con pasión a aquel otro hombre. Los celos se apoderaron de inmediato de todo su ser por lo que se soltó del agarre de Christopher para dirigirse hacia la joven mientras le gritaba:

_-Eres una desgraciada! La peor de todas!_

En ese instante, Temperance volteó para mirarle una vez más. Con rapidez levantó el arma. De pronto se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, el cual fue seguido de un grito:

_-NO!_

Seeley no podía creer en lo que sus ojos miraban. Aquella poderosa bala que Brennan le había disparado había atravesado el pecho de Christopher Morrison-Baker, quien se había interpuesto entre la vida y la muerte de su propio hijo. Como si todo hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, Christopher cayó al océano sin vida a raíz de ese mortal disparo ante la mirada de Seeley y de Gustav. Aquello se había convertido en una completa pesadilla para Booth.

Al ver la gravedad del asunto, Gustav tomó a Seeley para llevárselo al barco y huir del lugar puesto que a raíz del disparo, los hombres del Comandante habían levantado sus armas para defender a su patrón y a la joven que lo acompañaba. Booth quería recuperar el cuerpo de Christopher pero las corrientes del río Thames lo habían alejado del embarcadero. Gustav lo subió a la embarcación a empujones ya que al ver lo que le había pasado a Christopher no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Seeley ni un segundo más.

Por su parte, Temperance abrazó a Alexander quien en voz alta les dijo a sus hombres: _-Bajen las armas! Vean cómo corren como cobardes! Vámonos ya que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí! _–Y en voz baja le dijo a Brennan: _-Por fin estás conmigo. Es hora de que conozcas cuál será tu nuevo hogar._

A lo que la joven esbozó una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios: _-Claro que sí Alexander. Iré a donde tú desees._

Mientras se dirigían a la camioneta de Alexander, ella sintió un ligero dolor en la mano izquierda pero no hizo ningún comentario. Subió a la camioneta en silencio mientras él seguía dando indicaciones fuera de ella. Se quitó los guantes que portaba y al observar su mano pudo ver que un poco de sangre corría a través de ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido conforme el dolor aumentaba. Volteó hacia la embarcación de Millenium y a lo lejos pudo ver como Seeley mantenía a la vista de su rostro una pistola. Bala por bala. Así como ella había asesinado a Christopher, ahora Seeley había intentado matarla. Al apreciar la herida pudo darse cuenta que la bala solo la había rozado pero el dolor poco a poco se incrementaba al mover la mano. Pensó en que tal vez la bala había tocado algún nervio así que rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para envolverlo en su mano y de inmediato se puso los guantes al ver que Alexander por fin subía al vehículo. Aquel hombre se sentó junto a ella y empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente, a lo cual ella correspondió de la misma manera. Al separarse, él le dijo:

_-Vámonos porque una nueva vida nos espera. Por fin te tengo en mis brazos y nada ni nadie podrá separarte de mí._

Temperance Brennan esbozó una sonrisa y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre. A través de la ventana blindada de la camioneta observó cómo la embarcación se alejaba hacia el amanecer llevándose a un Seeley Booth abatido y destrozado. Por su mente solo pasó una palabra que reflejaba su sentir en aquel momento. Una palabra que por más que ella gritara él nunca podría escucharla.

_Perdóname…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amenazas en la red social del blue bird al nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2013!**

**Bye!**


	17. Cuarteto de Corazones en el Abismo

**HELLO! Lo sé, lo sé! El 2013 ya llegó y de hecho el primer mes del año se ha esfumado. Sé que dije que subiría este capítulo a mediados de mes pero diversas circunstancias me han bloqueado y provocado que no pudiera escribir este capítulo pero finalmente ya está aquí. Espero de todo corazón que durante el 2013 me sigan acompañando en esta travesía literaria. Como siempre lo he hecho, admito que no soy buena escribiendo pero trato de hacer que todas mis locuras literarias sean interesantes jajaja! De antemano, les agradezco todas sus palabras, sus alicientes, sus delirios, entre otros porque logran que cada día me ponga a pensar de qué manera puedo llegar a sorprenderlos con mis fics. Ah! Y ya casi llegamos a los 150 reviews! Thanks 4 that! Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito en la enorme Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción Face to Face interpretada por Siouxsie and the Banshees le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dicen que el amor puede ser dulce y tierno pero en algunas ocasiones también puede ser terriblemente doloroso. Aquel hombre había conocido por fin una realidad que jamás hubiera sospechado que existía. Después de aquella verdad no sabía qué pensar y mucho menos qué sentir hacia aquella mujer que lo había engañado. Por fin había visto a la verdadera mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, cómo podía olvidar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos? Eso era algo que por un lado quería borrar pero por otro lado quería preservar para siempre en el rincón más profundo de su ser. A su lado era completamente feliz pero las cosas ya no podían ser como lo habían sido algunas horas antes. La mujer que se había ganado su corazón por fin había revelado su verdadera naturaleza dejándolo completamente confundido. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo le había mentido durante todo el tiempo que compartieron y disfrutaron juntos. Cómo había sido posible que él no se diera cuenta de los engaños, de las mentiras? Era algo que no podía creer. Así como la petición que había dado pie a que Ángela Montenegro le dijera la verdad. Analista del FBI. Para ser un fanático de las teorías de conspiración aquello era inquietante. Su prometida le había confesado quien era en realidad:

_-Sé que tal vez no me creas pero en lo único que jamás te he engañado es en el inmenso amor que siento por ti. _–La joven sabía que lo que acaba de revelarle a Jack no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Por su parte, Hodgins estaba desconcertado pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para reclamarle:

_-No te creo! Ya no puedo creer en tus malditas palabras! Por qué no me hablaste antes con la verdad!_

Con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, Ángela le respondió con el corazón en la mano: _-Todo lo hice para protegerte! Cada día sufres de un peligro inminente! Y ahora agrégale que tu prometida es una analista del FBI! No crees que eso sería una muerte definitiva?_

_-Eso no me hubiera importado! _–Respondió un triste Jack Hodgins _-Lo que yo hubiera querido es que fueras sincera conmigo! Acaso no me tenías confianza? Acaso no te demostré tantas veces que yo era capaz de dar la vida por ti?_

_-Eras? _–Aquella palabra dejó sin aliento a la analista _-No entiendes que lo único que quería era protegerte! Si algo te pasara… ya no tendría razón alguna para seguir viviendo. Pero sé que en estos momentos te he desilusionado y en verdad lo lamento con toda mi alma._

Era tanta la tristeza que embargaba a la joven que sintió el impulso de llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de él para consolarlo pero segundos más tarde Hodgins le quitó la mano de su rostro y mirándola a los ojos con el tono más serio le respondió:

_-Qué es lo que necesitas? Porque supongo que por eso me has revelado a la verdadera Ángela Montenegro. Bueno, creo que ese es tu nombre o tampoco es así?_

_-Ángela Montenegro es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres desde el momento de mi nacimiento. _–Respondió la joven mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que le estaba hablando con la verdad absoluta.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Jack no supo que pensar ni que creer por lo que solo alcanzó a susurrar mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco: _-Creo que es mejor que te vayas pero antes quiero saber qué es lo que quieres._

La joven se quedó un momento en silencio pero al notar que el amor de su vida estaba a punto de perder la paciencia le expresó: _-Una amiga necesita cierto apoyo que solo tú le podrías brindar. Es por ello que hoy he venido aquí, con todo el dolor que puedo sentir, a pedirte que la ayudes. Si así lo deseas te puedo pagar por ello y te juro que jamás en tu vida me volverás a ver._

_-En estos momentos no sé qué decir ni qué sentir. Qué clase de ayuda requieres? _–Las palabras tan secas y serias poco a poco destrozaban el corazón de Ángela Montenegro quien solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Es un asunto de importancia internacional pero del cual no puedo revelarte nada._

Esta vez, Jack explotó de coraje: _-Y así vienes aquí a pedir mi ayuda? Con esas condiciones? No! O me dices qué es lo que quieres o por favor vete de mi casa y nunca más vuelvas por aquí!_

En aquel instante, la joven se vio en la necesidad de revelarle todo el plan de Temperance Brennan. Cuando le terminó de explicar todo, Jack Hodgins se quedó en silencio. Ángela hubiera querido saber qué era todo lo que pasaba por su mente pero aquello era imposible. Al cabo de algunos minutos que fueron una eternidad para la analista, él le dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón:

_-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Sabe tu amiga que lo que está haciendo es un completo suicidio?_

Ángela se sentó junto a él para responderle: _-Todos lo sabemos pero no encontramos otra alternativa. Es por ello que vengo con el corazón en la mano a pedir tu apoyo._

Hodgins se levantó del sillón y mirándola de frente le respondió: _-Lo pensaré. Pero en este momento quiero estar solo. _

La joven asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba pero después le dijo: _-Sin importar lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que mi corazón será tuyo por siempre. Gracias por todos los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos._

Ángela Montenegro tomó sus cosas y en silencio salió de la casa del único amor de su vida. Sabía que ya nada dependía de ella. El único que podía continuar o terminar aquella relación era Jack Hodgins. Por su parte, el joven la miró marcharse a través de la ventana. Por un lado no podía acabar de entender y analizar todo lo que Ángela le había contado acerca de sus amistades del FBI. Seguía pensando que lo que habían hecho era un completo suicidio pero sentía la necesidad de llevar aquello a un siguiente nivel. Y por otra parte, quería correr atrás de esa mujer a la que amaba más que a su propia vida pero algo dentro de él no podía perdonar la mentira y el engaño. Sin embargo, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número bastante conocido.

_-Diga? _–Respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

_-Soy yo. Necesito que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre Christopher Morrison-Baker y Alexander Humboldt y me lo envíes de inmediato_

_-En algún determinado periodo? _–Preguntó la otra persona.

_-Todo lo que encuentres de ellos: Datos, imágenes, notificaciones, multas, incluso sus propios pecados. Absolutamente todo. _–Contestó Jack con voz seria.

_-Entendido señor. En cuanto tenga algo se lo haré llegar._

Hodgins puso el auricular en su lugar mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, un sollozo invadió el lugar dejándolo completamente vulnerable en aquella oscura soledad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Temperance Brennan había dado un paso importante hacia el cumplimiento de su cometido. Como agente ese era un punto a su favor pero como mujer aquel paso le había roto el corazón por completo. Todo lo había planeado a la perfección y con ello logró que el amor de su vida se convirtiera en su peor enemigo. Pero en aquel instante no podía pensar en ello. Solo debía mantener las apariencias el mayor tiempo posible para lograr detener a Alexander Humboldt. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la joven comprobó que el hogar de su ahora amante estaba completamente alejado de la civilización. No había nada alrededor y para llegar a tener contacto con otras personas debía viajar por lo menos varios kilómetros en vehículo. Cuando se detuvieron, Alexander le dijo:

_-Estoy seguro que esto te gustará._

La joven solamente esbozó una gran sonrisa. Al bajar de la camioneta se dio cuenta que se trataba de una enorme mansión, mucho más grande que la de Christopher. Entraron rápidamente mientras Brennan observaba que había seguridad en cada punto de la casa. Se dio cuenta que si alguien quisiera entrar o salir sin permiso sería ejecutado por aquellos hombres en un dos por tres. Mientras observaba detenidamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la joven agente del FBI escuchó las palabras de Alexander:

_-Y bien Temperance. Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?_

_-Es maravilloso! Tu casa es en verdad hermosa! _–Respondió Brennan mientras se metía nuevamente en el personaje que debía interpretar.

_-Y todo esto es tuyo a partir del día de hoy. _–Mencionó aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a ella para entregarle una copa de vino.

_-No creo merecer todo esto. _–Contestó Temperance con ingenuidad a lo que Alexander le respondió después de beber un sorbo de su propia copa de vino:

_-Claro que te lo mereces aunque hay algo que todavía no me has dicho. Quiero saber por qué me buscaste de la forma en la que lo hiciste? Acaso querías que te ayudara con tu venganza?_

Temperance fue ahora la que bebió un poco de vino. Segundos más tarde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la enorme habitación y contestó con sarcasmo: _-Por un lado si y por otro no. Te lo explicaré cariño: Cuando Christopher me corrió de su casa y del trabajo le dije que pagaría muy caro por la humillación que me había hecho. Obviamente me di cuenta que la mejor manera de hacerle daño era con las dos cosas que él más quiere que son Millenium Exports y su ahijado. _

Alexander Humboldt tomó asiento mientras escuchaba la explicación de la joven. Cuando terminó esbozó una irónica sonrisa al momento que acariciaba una de las piernas de Brennan: _-Vaya que puedes ser perversa cuando lo deseas._

_-Y también puedo ser bastante sensual si así lo quieres. _–Contestó la joven antes de acercarse a él para rozar su cuello con los labios. Ante aquella poderosa sensación, Humboldt solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Muero de ganas de tenerte nuevamente._

_-Yo también _–La respuesta de Brennan se escuchó como si fuera un susurro pero de inmediato se tornó seria: -_pero antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo en este asunto._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. _–Exclamó Alexander antes de tomar otro poco de vino: _-Lo único que hice fue ser testigo de tu venganza. Lo que me intriga fue todo lo que le dijiste al imbécil de Seeley acerca de la tal Danielle. Casi aplaudí al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso! Enmudeció por completo el idiota!_

El solo oír el nombre del amor de su vida trastornó un poco a la joven porque le dieron unas inmensas ganas de matar a Alexander Humboldt en ese instante pero sabía que no podía perder la concentración por lo que continuó con su juego: _-Eso fue algo que se me ocurrió de último momento antes de venir para acá. Cuando conocí a Seeley él me confundió con cierta mujer que lo había traicionado porque según él me parezco a ella. Investigué un poco y descubrí que él se había enamorado de ella y que le había hecho mucho daño. Decidí aprovecharme de ello para hacerle creer que yo era aquella mujer. _

Eso tomó por sorpresa al Comandante quien celoso le preguntó: _-Entonces tuviste algo que ver con él?_

_-Ese idiota se ilusionó conmigo. Pensó que me había enamorado de él pero yo solo podía tener mente para un verdadero hombre. _–Respondió ella con sarcasmo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Alexander.

_-Me fascina que pienses así. _–Exclamó Alexander con un susurro al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por las caricias que Brennan le seguía dando. Por otra parte, ella continuó hablando:

_-En cuanto a Millenium pues un amigo me ayudó a preparar los documentos con los que me apoderé de la empresa. Si algo bueno aprendí es que debía tener un respaldo de todos los documentos que pasaron por mis manos. En muchos de ellos viene la firma de Christopher y así fue también como pude conseguir tu número telefónico._

Alexander se incorporó para beber otro sorbo de vino: _-Eso creo que fue lo que más me sorprendió. No recordaba haber puesto mi número de contacto cuando te firmé la entrega de aquel embarque pero lo puse con la esperanza de que te comunicaras conmigo para repetir nuestra pequeña travesura de aquella vez._

_-Yo tampoco lo recordaba _–Expresó la joven_ -pero necesitaba localizarte. Lo que a mí me sorprendió fue que tú fueras el tan famoso "Comandante". La ironía fue que Christopher me acusó de ser tu espía._

_-Y quién hubiera imaginado que así terminó siendo! _–Contestó con sonora carcajada aquel hombre.

Por su parte, Temperance le siguió el juego con una pícara sonrisa:_ -Es verdad. Ojalá esté pudriéndose en el infierno. Ahora con su muerte será más fácil adueñarnos de Millenium Exports._

Alexander tocó su mejilla mientras ella mantenía aquella sonrisa: _-Así será pero ahora solo quiero hacerte mi mujer. He esperado mucho tiempo soñando con volver a hacerte mía._

_-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo _–Dijo Brennan mientras se levantaba del sillón. De pronto, Alexander la tomó de la mano provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor. Él le quitó el guante para averiguar lo que le había pasado. La joven trató de evitarlo pero sin conseguirlo. La voz de aquel hombre se tornó seria:

_-Pero antes quiero que me expliques el por qué tienes la mano ensangrentada._

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras trataba de soltarse de aquel agarre: _-No fue nada. Fue un pequeño accidente antes de llegar al muelle pero no quiero que esto retrase más nuestro reencuentro._

Dicho eso, ella lo besó apasionadamente. Alexander Humboldt correspondió a ese beso mientras la cargó para llevarla a su habitación. Cuando el aire empezó a brillar por su ausencia, él le dijo: _-Me vuelves loco mujer._

A cuya frase ella simplemente respondió con una pícara sonrisa:_ -Y no sabes lo demente que pienso ponerte._

Así, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, Temperance Brennan dio pie a la representación de un personaje que tenía mucho tiempo interpretando. La mujer coqueta, pasional, candente. Aquello que odiaba ser con toda su alma y más después de haber estado en los brazos del hombre que realmente amaba pero sabía que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que en aquellos momentos Seeley Booth estaría odiando todo lo que le recordara a ella, incluso el día en que se conocieron en aquel acuario.

Algunas horas más tarde, mientras Alexander dormía plácidamente a su lado, Temperance Brennan recordó el vuelco que había dado su misión. Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos la manera en que le destrozó la vida a la única persona que realmente le importaba.

**.**

**.**

_-Aquí me tienes! _

Esas tres palabras fueron las que dieron inicio a aquella farsa. Brennan sabía que debía actuar a la perfección el nuevo papel que debía interpretar. Estaba plenamente consciente que no podía dejar llevarse por sus sentimientos ni emociones. Sin embargo, al ver a Seeley nuevamente, después de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación de hotel, quiso correr para abrazarlo, besarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Durante días había buscado la mejor manera de no causarle daño pero no había encontrado otra opción. Cuando Seeley se enfrentó a Alexander temió que las cosas se salieran de control por lo que tuvo que intervenir antes de que ambos hombres se destrozaran a golpes. Recordó el momento en que lo vio en el hospital después del accidente por lo que no dudó en sacar su arma para apuntarla hacia el hombre que estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno. Dentro de su corazón quería matar a aquel hombre en ese instante por lo que lo miró con todo el odio que podía sentir hacia alguna persona y hacia ella misma porque por su culpa estaba a punto de destrozarle la vida a la persona que más amaba. Pero todo tenía una razón de ser. La razón más poderosa que podía tener para hacer todo lo que había planeado.

En aquel instante en el que Alexander Humboldt le incitó a jalar del gatillo supo que ya no había marcha atrás y le dio la espalda a todo lo bueno que había conocido en los últimos meses. Al bajar el arma y besar a Alexander supo que desde ese momento en adelante su vida estaba por completo atada a la de aquel hombre por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sacar a escena a su nuevo personaje.

_**Face to face**_

_**My lovely foe**_

_**Mouth to mouth**_

_**Raining heaven's blows**_

Un profundo dolor se apoderó de ella mientras le apuntaba con su arma a Seeley. Vio en su rostro sorpresa y confusión pero Brennan estaba consciente que no quería hacerle daño. Tenía la boca seca. El frío de aquella noche estaba perturbándola pero más le dolía lo que estaba haciéndole al amor de su vida. No quería herirlo de esa manera pero si tan solo hubiera descubierto la forma de alejarlo de ahí lo hubiera hecho.

_**Hand on heart**_

_**Tic tac toe**_

_**Under the stars**_

_**Naked as we flow**_

Apenas había comenzado su tortura y Temperance Brennan sintió dolor y pesar en su alma. A Christopher lo había empezado a considerar como un padre, tal como al que le habían arrebatado años atrás. Tuvo ganas de llorar al sentir la forma en la que la acusaba de ser la espía de Alexander pero tenía que mantener su pantalla ante El Comandante. Se esforzó lo más que pudo para soltar una risa y burlarse de su antiguo jefe y del hombre al que le había entregado su corazón. Sin embargo, estaba por asesinar lo único que le quedaba: su propio corazón.

_**Cheek to cheek**_

_**The bitter sweet**_

_**Commit your crime**_

_**in your deadly time**_

Ni siquiera Temperance Brennan pensó que pudiera causarle tanto dolor al joven del que estaba enamorada. Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a la forma en la que la agente del FBI le estaba hablando. Por su parte, ella quería consolarle, gritarle que por favor creyera en ella pero eso era imposible. Lentamente le estaba quitando la vida. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que disfrutaron juntos. Sus caricias, besos, alegrías y sinsabores quedaban registrados en su mente mientras le mentía. Anhelaba en ese momento poder disfrutar nuevamente de él pero sabía que debía resistir ante sus propios deseos.

_**It's too divine**_

_**I want to bend**_

_**I want this bliss**_

_**but something says I must resist**_

El dolor que le estaba causando a Seeley y a Christopher era muy grande. Y por más que hubiera querido, el deber que tenía para con su país la estaba haciendo ir cada vez más lejos. Brennan no podía evitar en aquellos momentos, en los que Morrison-Baker le reclamaba por sus mentiras, pensar en lo distinto que hubiera sido todo si se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo, en otra vida, en cualquier otra circunstancia muy distinta a la de ese instante. Le gritó a Christopher para que todos creyeran en sus palabras, para que todos creyeran en su supuesta personalidad: La mujer que era capaz de todo con tal de cumplir una promesa, una venganza, una traición. Qué difícil le resultaba permanecer a lado de Alexander mientras Seeley se derrumbaba al escuchar toda su confesión pero nadie contaba con que ella le hubiera arrebatado a ambos Millenium Exports. Para hacer más creible su actuación obtuvo un poco de ayuda para colocar la firma de Christopher Morrison-Baker en diversos documentos con los cuales ella se convertía en la nueva dueña de la empresa. Gracias a ello, Alexander Humboldt creyó en todas sus palabras. Sin embargo, todo lo hacía por un bien mayor. Necesitaba alejar a su nueva familia para que no pudieran causarle ningún daño. Prefería que todo el coraje que pudiera descargar El Comandante fuera hacia ella y no hacia Christopher, Seeley o la misma Millenium Exports. Por tal motivo debía parecer tan despiadada como aquel hombre. Por eso debía sacrificar a su propio corazón.

_**Another life**_

_**Another time**_

_**We're siamese twins writhing intertwined**_

Por algunos instantes se vio junto a Seeley Booth disfrutando plenamente de su amor pero eso ya jamás sería posible. Después de tanta mentira ya no podía esperar que él la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero necesitaba eso para ganarse la confianza absoluta de Alexander. Era el trato que había hecho con él. Entregarle la empresa para supuestamente vengarse de Morrison-Baker. Y con ello hundir un poco más el amor que Seeley sentía por ella. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil aceptar el hecho de que nunca más estaría en sus brazos, ni sentiría sus caricias en su cuerpo y mucho menos amarlo en toda la expresión de la palabra. Y sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que había planeado. De alguna manera debía decirle toda la verdad aunque con ello Seeley Booth quisiera matarla. Revelarle lo que había pasado entre ellos sería el toque de gracia para terminar de sepultar todo el amor que Booth le tenía.

_**Face to face**_

_**No telling lies**_

_**The masks they slide**_

_**to reveal a new disguise**_

Ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad sobre Danielle. Ese iba a ser el golpe de gracia para terminar su propio suicidio. A Humboldt le había mencionado que todo era una simple treta para sacudir al joven pero necesitaba verse como la peor de las mujeres ante el amor de su vida. Era lo más doloroso que podía sentir porque no quería hacerlo, no podía seguir dañándolo todavía más pero ese conflicto interno que padecía entre el deber y el amor sucumbió llevándola a lo más profundo de un abismo sin igual.

_**You never can win**_

_**It's the state I'm in**_

_**This danger thrills**_

_**and my conflict kills**_

Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, sufrió demasiado aquella terrible decisión. Su corazón le pedía que siguiera al amor, le insistía en que había otras soluciones pero cuando se enfrentó a la realidad se dio cuenta que aquella batalla debía pelearla sola porque ya no podía seguirse dividiendo entre el amor y el deber.

_**They say follow your heart**_

_**Follow it through**_

_**But how can you**_

_**When you're split in two?**_

Y todo tenía una razón muy poderosa. La más poderosa de todas. Proteger a sus seres queridos. Al haber perdido a sus padres años atrás, Temperance Brennan se había quedado completamente sola a pesar de contar con el cariño de su ángel guardián. Pero la convivencia con todos los empleados de Millenium Exports pero en especial con Christopher y Seeley la llevaron a sentirse parte de una verdadera familia, en la que todos arriesgarían la propia vida por los demás. Sin embargo, esa necesidad era la que la obligaba a darle un giro de 180° a su vida, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor. Pero eso debía guardárselo para sí misma porque alejando a todos de ella podría protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

_**And you'll never know**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**You`ll never know**_

Pero en aquel instante no podía perder la fortaleza. No quería derrumbarse ante el dolor que le estaba provocando a Christopher pero sobre todo a Seeley. Tomó valor desde lo más profundo de su ser para continuar con aquellas dolorosas palabras, con aquellas difíciles caricias que le daba a Alexander para evidenciar aún más su traición cuando lo único que deseaba era la oportunidad de besar aunque fuera por última vez a aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella y que la había llevado al cielo de una manera que sabía nunca volvería experimentar.

_**One more kiss**_

_**Before we die**_

_**Face to face**_

_**And dream of flying**_

Pero ya no podía seguir así. Debía dar la estocada final. Debía revelar una dolorosa verdad para ella pero que ya no podía seguir ocultando. Seeley la odiaría pero prefería eso a verlo sufrir a manos de Alexander Humboldt. Sabía que jamás volvería a estar en sus brazos y que jamás volvería a sentirse amada pero ese era un pequeño sacrificio con tal de saber que lejos de ella Seeley Booth podría vivir a salvo y en paz. Por ello debía convertirse en una persona completamente distinta, por ello debía destrozarlo para que no sufriera más adelante. Le había hecho creer que era la maldad en persona y por ello no podía evitar preguntarse en quien se había convertido ella en verdad porque finalmente ambos, a su manera, estaban cayendo en un abismo sin fin.

_**Who are you?**_

_**Who am i?**_

_**Wind in wings**_

_**Two angels falling**_

Un beso, una ligera caricia. Sentir sus labios por última vez antes de morir en vida era todo lo que le quedaba de recuerdo. Un recuerdo que permanecería con ella para siempre hasta el último día de su vida porque en ese momento estaba completamente segura que sería el único soporte que tendría para no enloquecer ante lo que estaba por venir. Aquel disparo que tenía otra intención había sido la estocada final para toda esta gran mentira. Hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para haberlo evitado pero ya no tenía otro camino. Lo que había pasado con Christopher Morrison-Baker había sido doloroso pero comprendió que a veces había que hacer pequeños sacrificios en aras de un bien mucho mayor. Y detener a Alexander Humboldt era su misión principal aunque su corazón estuviera agonizando de dolor y remordimiento.

_**To die like this**_

_**With a last kiss**_

_**It's falsehood's flame**_

_**It's a crying shame**_

Todo había pasado tan rápido. El odio que percibía en los ojos de Seeley Booth era demasiado para ella pero así debían ser las cosas. Jamás se había permitido dar la vida por alguien más pero ahora lo hacía sin dudarlo. Lentamente observó cómo Gustav lo alejaba para salvarlo mientras daba gracias a las fuerzas del universo por aquella acción. Muy dentro de ella hubiera querido ir con él para disfrutar plenamente de su amor pero eso no sería posible nunca más. Con tristeza se dio cuenta que por fin todo había acabado y que ahora debía quedarse al lado de otro hombre, un ser al que debía derrotar para sentir un poco que todo el sacrificio que había realizado no había sido en vano.

_**Face to face**_

_**The passions breathe**_

_**I hate to stay**_

_**but then I hate to leave**_

Ahora estaba junto al demonio en persona. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero debía luchar para no darse por vencida pero sobretodo para lograr su verdadero cometido. Detener a Alexander Humboldt se había convertido en un objetivo a segundo plano porque el verdadero objetivo era mantener alejado al amor de su vida. Alejarlo para salvarlo. Salvarlo para que tuviera la vida que se merecía aunque no fuera junto a ella. Ese era el mayor sacrificio que podía hacer. Ese era ahora el objetivo de su existencia en esta vida. Y eso era algo que guardaría en la caja fuerte de su corazón.

_**And you'll never know**_

_**You'll never know . . .**_

**.**

**.**

Cómo se puede sobrevivir cuando todo por lo que habías luchado, cuando todo lo que tenías, cuando todo lo que habías soñado te es arrebatado sin ninguna consideración ni remordimiento? Cómo puede un hombre seguir adelante cuando no le ha quedado nada en la vida? Aquellas preguntas rondaban por la mente de un abatido y desolado Seeley Booth mientras regresaba a su tierra. El dolor que le recorría el alma era insoportable. La traición de Temperance Brennan lo había llevado a la desesperación. Jamás pensó que una sola mujer pudiera ser tan ruin para llevar a cabo semejante plan. Y para su desgracia estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella… A pesar de todo. Pero, mientras navegaba por el océano en una profunda oscuridad se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo necesario para vengar la muerte de su padre, un padre que le había sido arrebatado de la peor manera. En ese instante no pudo evitar pensar en qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si desde un principio le hubiera hecho caso a Christopher porque él había visto a la verdadera Temperance. A pesar de que su padre quiso prevenirlo, él estaba ciego de amor por esa ingrata mujer. Lo único que le dolía era recordar que sus últimos momentos que pasaron juntos los vivieron discutiendo por culpa de aquella mujer. Y ahora, ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de darle cristiana sepultura. Todo eso se lo habían arrebatado El Comandante y Temperance Brennan.

Sin embargo, aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar Millenium Exports. Ahora más que nunca estaba completamente seguro que Brennan había falsificado la firma de Morrison-Baker para apoderarse de la empresa porque Christopher jamás le habría firmado la cesión de derechos. Debía cotejar la validez de aquella firma para demostrar que Millenium Exports le pertenecía ahora a él y no a esa mujer que había destruido sus ilusiones. No podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué se había ensañado tanto con él. Había caído en red de mentiras dos veces! Entendió en aquel instante que ella era la maldad en persona. Lo había seducido con su rostro de inocencia pero en realidad estaba preparándose para disparar su poderoso veneno. Comprobó que era una mujer sin escrúpulos que hacía lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Dos veces! Eso era algo que aún no podía digerir. Cuántos personajes más podía interpretar aquella mujer! Danielle, Temperance, "Mirada del Alba"… Mujeres completamente distintas con un mismo rostro: el de la maldad pura. Si antes anhelaba descubrir a la verdadera Temperance Brennan, ahora solo quería olvidar. Olvidarse de ella, olvidar lo que sentía por ella, borrar lo más pronto posible el inmenso amor que lo estaba hundiendo. Olvidar que su padre estaba muerto, olvidar que ahora estaba completamente solo en este mundo, olvidar que ya no tenía ilusiones de vivir, olvidar que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. Olvidar que se había convertido en un alma en pena pero sobretodo, quería olvidarse del terrible dolor que le causaba seguir viviendo.

**.**

**.**

Lejos de aquel océano, un hombre se impregnaba de toda la información que estaba recibiendo de parte de sus colaboradores. Pasó prácticamente toda la noche leyendo acerca de dos hombres. Christopher Morrison-Baker y Alexander Humboldt comenzaban a ser parte de su vida. Quien hubiera dicho que la mujer de su vida lo iba a meter en un asunto de carácter internacional. Interpol y el FBI estaban involucrados hasta el cuello. Y la verdad es que no sabía quiénes más podrían estar involucrados. Trató de pensar en todas las repercusiones que esto traería pero no lograba tener paz. Decidió dejar todo para la mañana siguiente. Había sido una noche extremadamente difícil. Entre aceptar aquella petición y la verdad acerca de Ángela, Jack Hodgins necesitaba un descanso. Tardó un poco de tiempo en conciliar el sueño pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

Horas más tarde, con el sol en su máximo apogeo, Hodgins despertó de su pequeño sueño. Sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. Debía tomar una seria decisión en relación a la petición de Ángela sin involucrar sus sentimientos hacia ella. De pronto tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía perfectamente de memoria:

_-Aquí Ángela Montenegro. Allá quien habla? _–Respondió la analista del FBI con un dejo de tristeza.

_-Soy yo. _–Contestó Jack con seriedad.

Al escuchar su voz, la joven trató de gritar de alegría pero se tranquilizó rápidamente: _-Jack. Pensé que ya no tendría noticias tuyas._

_-He tomado una decisión. Yo… _-de pronto fue interrumpido por Ángela:

_-No digas nada por favor. Creo que estos asuntos es mejor discutirlos en persona._

Hodgins entendió que no podía hablar de su petición por teléfono: _-Tienes razón. _

Después de algunos segundos en silencio por parte de los dos, Ángela le dijo con timidez: _-Te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería que está a unas cuadras de tu casa?_

Jack dudó un poco pero finalmente expresó: _-De acuerdo. En una hora te veo ahí._

Ángela quiso decir algo más pero Jack ya había colgado el teléfono. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba pero estaba consciente que debía darle tiempo para asimilar las cosas y sobre todo su verdadera identidad. Sabía que no debía ser fácil para él pero confiaba en que el amor que se tenían podría superar cualquier obstáculo. De pronto escuchó una voz familiar:

_-Acaso no te sirvió toda la noche?_

_-Perdón? _–Ángela no sabía a qué se refería Gabriel Montemayor. Éste, al ver que la joven no le había escuchado le dijo nuevamente:

_-Dije que si no te había servido toda la noche._

_-A qué te refieres? _–La joven se encontraba pensando en Jack y no alcanzaba a comprender lo que significaba lo que el agente de la Interpol le había dicho. Éste, impaciente al ver que la analista estaba en otro mundo se acercó a ella y tronando los dedos le gritó:

_-Estás soñando despierta Ángela! Reacciona! _

Esta vez, Ángela Montenegro comprendió que no estaba al 100% enfocada en el trabajo: _-Lo siento. No puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo._

Gabriel se sentó frente al escritorio de la joven mientras jugaba con una pelotita: _-Parece que lo que pasó con Jack no te deja estar tranquila verdad?_

_-Así es. Lo amo demasiado y no quiero perderlo._-La tristeza que embargaba a la joven era demasiado grande.

_-Y si él no acepta tu realidad? _–Expresó el agente -_Recuerda que no será nada fácil para él si continúan su relación._

_-Gracias por ayudarme eh! _–Respondió la joven mientras le aventaba un lápiz.

_-Lo siento pero es la verdad! _–Contestó Gabriel después de haber sido golpeado en el pecho. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía:

_-Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa._

_-Está bien. Todo salió a la perfección. Seeley Booth debe estar odiando con todas sus fuerzas a tu amiguita mientras que ella se debe estar dando la gran vida con el idiota de Humboldt._

Ángela pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido horas atrás: _-Debe tener el corazón destrozado. Pobre Seeley._

_-Pobrecito? _–Exclamó con sarcasmo el agente de la Interpol: -_Ay! Mujer tenías que ser. En este momento deberá enfrentarse a la vida como los verdaderos hombres! Por primera vez tendrá que luchar sin el apoyo de papá._

_-Aun así no deja de ser triste lo que le pasó _-Dijo la joven_ -Acaba de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida!_

_-Tal vez pero como dice una frase: "Caer no es malo, pero levantarse es de valientes". Si es un hombre de verdad sabrá levantarse y volver a empezar. _

Ángela analizó lo que Gabriel le había dicho. A pesar de que hablaba con sarcasmo, había mucha verdad en aquellas palabras: _-Tienes razón. Ya lo dijo Mario Bennedetti: "La gloria no consiste en no caer nunca, sino más bien en levantarse las veces que sea necesario"_

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa. Con delicadeza le aventó su pelotita para que ella la agarrara con la mano: _-Dicho eso, me voy. Es momento de que Johnny Gondorff entre en acción._

_-Ten cuidado por favor. _–A pesar de que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, Ángela sabía que tal vez esa sería la última vez que se vieran pero Gabriel se levantó para acercarse a ella y tomar su barbilla mientras le decía con su ya característico sarcasmo:

_-No te preocupes por mí hermosa. Todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo cariño y pienso regresar del infierno aunque sea para robarte un beso. Está perfectamente claro bambina?_

_-Perfectamente claro. _–Exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

Ahora había sido él quien esbozó la sonrisa pero cuando estaba por salir de la oficina de Ángela le dijo: _-Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… estoy seguro que Jack te ama demasiado como para darse el lujo de perderte. Chao!_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ángela borrara la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Segundos más tarde tomó sus cosas y salió de su oficina con dirección a la cafetería donde se vería con el hombre que la hacía soñar despierta. Durante el trayecto pensó en lo que pasaría cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Quería decirle que lo amaba, quería pedirle perdón, quería besarlo, quería sentirlo suyo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cafetería, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Desde el estacionamiento pudo verlo esperándola. Con paso lento, entró al establecimiento mientras él no dejaba de mirarla. Al acercarse cada vez más a donde él estaba sentado Ángela pudo sentir cómo el alma se le salía del cuerpo porque no sabía qué dirección iba a tomar su conversación. A escasos pasos de distancia él le hizo la seña para que tomara asiento frente a él. Cuando hubo hecho eso Jack le dijo:

_-Quieres algo?_

_-No es necesario._-Respondió ella tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

_-Por favor. _–Exclamó Jack mirándola a los ojos.

_-Está bien. _–Dijo ella con un poco de timidez:_ -Un café por favor._

_-Me puede traer dos cafés por favor? _–Le dijo a la camarera detrás de la barra del recibidor para después preguntarle a Ángela: _-Cómo estás?_

_-Bien y tú? _–Respondió ella tratando de evitar el contacto de sus ojos.

_-Casi no pude dormir anoche. _–Aquellas palabras tan secas sacudieron el corazón de la joven quien solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Te creo. Yo tampoco pude dormir mucho que digamos._

En aquel instante la camarera se acercó a ellos para entregarles sus respectivos cafés. Cuando estuvieron solos él continuó:

_-He tomado una decisión acerca de lo que me dijiste ayer. Sé que no será fácil pero ayudaré a tu amiga. _

Ángela lo miró a los ojos mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora: _-Gracias. Sé que esto sale de toda tu forma de trabajar pero no tenía otra opción más que pedir tu ayuda. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para algo de esta magnitud._

_-Ojalá hubieras confiado en mí de la misma manera con respecto a tu verdadera identidad._-Expresó Jack Hodgins con sarcasmo después de tomar un sorbo a su café. Ella se quedó callada por algunos segundos pero finalmente respondió:

_-Fui una tonta. Lo sé pero lo hice para no perderte. Lo irónico es que finalmente creo que así ha sido._

Jack volteó para mirar la ventana: _-En este momento no estoy en condiciones de hablar de eso. Me siento muy triste, desconcertado, confundido. _

Ángela bajó la mirada hacia su propio café. Entendió que no debía importunarlo y que debía darle tiempo: _-Está bien. No hablaré de ello. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te amo más que a mi propia vida y que si no deseas que continuemos con nuestra relación aceptaré y respetaré tu decisión con todo el dolor de mi corazón._

Finalmente él volteó a verla: _-Contactaré a algunas personas de toda mi confianza para que hagan lo que me pediste. Algo de esta magnitud siempre es peligroso pero me veo en la extraña necesidad de ayudar al FBI. Una cosa si quiero que quede clara. Mi nombre no puede aparecer en la investigación hasta que sea necesario. Queda claro?_

La joven levantó el rostro y respondió: _-Así será._

_-Nos vemos después. Cuídate por favor._

Jack Hodgins se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la barra para pagar los dos cafés. Ángela contempló en silencio cómo salió de la cafetería sin voltear a verla ni un solo momento. Lentamente pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Si había tenido alguna esperanza de lograr el perdón de Jack Hodgins, ahora sus ilusiones se habían roto por completo. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante y apoyar a su amiga Temperance en la misión que se había autoimpuesto.

Terminó de beber su café, se levantó mientras la camarera se acercaba para recoger las tazas y salió del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerle pagar a Temperance y al Comandante lo que habían hecho con su padre y con su empresa. Sabía que ambos le habían quitado la empresa a Christopher Morrison-Baker gracias a una trampa porque estaba completamente seguro que él jamás le hubiera cedido Millenium Exports a Temperance y si así hubiera sido, su padre se lo habría informado. En cuanto llegó a su hogar no pudo evitar darle la mala noticia a John, quien lloró por la pérdida del que consideraba su único y mejor amigo. Seeley no tuvo más remedio que explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido. John se sorprendió al escuchar la participación de Temperance en aquella trampa. Jamás hubiera pensado que aquella jovencita dulce en realidad sería la maldad en persona. En cambio, el dolor que sentía Booth crecía a cada instante. No podía recorrer cada rincón de la casa sin pensar en su padre. Comprendió que tenía que hacer algo rápido para evitar que Brennan y El Comandante se apropiaran de todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Por eso, y con ayuda de John, se puso en contacto con el abogado de Christopher.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al despacho del abogado de su padre. Ahí fue recibido por una señora que lo hizo pasar de inmediato con su jefe. Éste de inmediato hizo las presentaciones pertinentes:

_-Buenas tardes Sr. Booth. Soy Oswald Perkins y llevé por mucho tiempo los asuntos de su padrino. Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias. Mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida._-Expresó Perkins mientras invitaba a Booth a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Éste le respondió:

_-Gracias. Yo tampoco hubiera querido conocerlo en estas condiciones pero así se han dado las cosas. Tengo entendido que mi padrino había hecho un testamento antes de fallecer. _

_-Así es. _–Contestó Perkins mientras se colocaba sus anteojos: _-Hace muchos años el Sr. Morrison-Baker acudió a mí para dejar en orden todos sus documentos así como sus bienes y propiedades. Todo había quedado en orden hasta hace una semana que recibí la visita de la asistente de su padrino._

_-Su asistente? _–Dijo Booth asombrado pero sabía plenamente que se trataba de Brennan. Perkins continuó:

_-La señorita se llama Temperance Brennan y vino a realizar una cesión de derechos en nombre del Sr. Morrison-Baker. Me comentó que su padrino se encontraba de viaje y que por ello le había dejado una carta poder a su nombre para realizar dicho trámite. _

_-Y así como si nada cedieron la empresa? _–El coraje de Seeley hacia Temperance se hacía más intenso. Estaba seguro que la joven había falsificado la firma de Christopher.

Por su parte, Perkins le respondió: _-Debido a dicha circunstancia debimos cotejar la firma de dicho documento porque la beneficiaria de la cesión era la misma Temperance Brennan. Después de un análisis detallado de la firma del Sr. Morrison-Baker se determinó que había un 98% de compatibilidad con el registro de las firmas que tenemos de nuestro cliente. _

Booth no alcanzaba a entender lo que le quería decir aquel hombre: _-Eso significa que…_

Perkins le reveló lo que tanto temía: _-Significa que la Srita. Temperance Brennan es la dueña legítima de Millenium Exports._

Aquellas palabras sacudieron por completo a Seeley Booth. La maldad de aquella mujer no había tenido límites. Finalmente había sido cierto lo que le había dicho. Le había arrebatado la empresa de su padre. El fruto de todos sus años de trabajo ahora le pertenecía a dos criminales y él no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo. Ya no podía hacer nada. El dolor cada vez era más insoportable. Derrotado, salió de aquel lugar. Por primera vez estaba completamente solo. Por primera vez ya no quería luchar. Por primera vez… ya no quería vivir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber con su comentario! Y si no les gustó… pues también háganmelo saber! **

**Amenazas en la red social del blue bird al nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Saludos! Bye!**


	18. Un Alma en el Abismo

**HELLO! I'M BACK… AGAIN! En estos DOS meses de espera me di cuenta que tuve que estar casi muriéndome para lograr terminar este cap. Entre tanto trabajo terminé enfermita: entre faringitis, presión alta y lo que he denominado "Depresius Creativus Literatis" (falta de inspiración) pues apenas he logrado tener la fuerza para presentarles este capítulo. He visto que han mandado mensajes esperando la actualización del fic ya que, en sus propias palabras, está muy interesante la historia y mientras más tiempo pase pues se pierde el hilo de la historia. Pues finalmente aquí lo tienen. Pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles porque hemos superado la meta de los 150 reviews! He descubierto que necesito desaparecerme para que hagan comentarios! Lo tendré en cuenta :D**

**Por otro lado, quisiera contestar algunas cosas:**

**Anto bones 16: Primero que nada, yo no he confirmado nada. Fue alguien más. Sobre Jack, no comas ansias. Sigue las pistas. Y definitivamente no soy cruel, soy perversamente cruel! :D**

**RGG: no puedo decir si si o si no. Tal vez pueda ser más adelante.**

**Mimamamemimaa: Lo de Jack tardará en descubrirse aunque pueden seguir haciendo sus apuestas. Y… el resto lo averiguarás en este cap.**

**ChrisBooth26637: Ojalá las esperas sean igual de buenas jeje! Y qué hará Hodgins? Pues como dije antes, sigue las pistas.**

**Pitaluadrake: Yo también quiero consolar a Booth urgentemente! Ah! Y aunque no lo creas, creo que no andas tan perdida en el camino **

**Para Estupidasonrisa, tralari tralara, MakotaBones, demily y zazú: Gracias por recordarme que siempre hay por lo menos una persona leyendo el fic y en espera de que sigamos actualizando. Tardé dos meses… para la siguiente actualización tardaré tres jajajaja!**

**Bueno, de corazón les agradezco que sigan acompañándome en esta travesía literaria. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, sus alicientes, sus delirios, entre otros porque logran que cada día me ponga a pensar de qué manera puedo llegar a sorprenderlos con mis fics. Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito en la enorme Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción Smoke Without Fire interpretada por Duffy le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan despertó de madrugada aquel día. Su móvil había sido el causante de borrar el sueño que estaba teniendo y del cual el principal protagonista era el hombre al que le había entregado por completo su corazón. Cuando alcanzó su móvil se dio cuenta que se trataba del abogado de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar al hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Salió al balcón de la habitación para que nadie pudiera escucharla. Al momento marcó el número y una voz le respondió:

_-Perkins al habla._

_-Sr. Perkins. Habla Temperance Brennan. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle. _–Exclamó ella en voz baja para no levantar sospechas.

_-Disculpe que la moleste Srita. Brennan._-Dijo Perkins al identificar la voz de la agente del FBI: _- Antes que nada permítame darle mis condolencias por la muerte del Sr. Morrison-Baker._

_-Perdón? _–Contestó ella un poco confundida pero rápidamente continuó: _-Perdoneme por favor pero… Podría decirme cómo se enteró usted de eso?_

Perkins respondió con rapidez: _-El ahijado del Sr. Morrison-Baker estuvo en mi despacho y él me informó que su padrino había fallecido._

Temperance se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello. Después de algunos segundos en silencio continuó: _-Así es Sr. Perkins. Ha sido un doloroso suceso para toda la familia._

_-Lo sé. _–Continuó el abogado: _-El Sr. Booth estaba deshecho cuando vino a verme para preguntarme acerca de la cesión de derechos de Millenium Exports._

_-La cesión? _–Interrumpió Temperance: _-No pensé que fuera a investigar eso. Pero dígame, en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_-El motivo de mi llamada es para informarle que pasado mañana se leerá el testamento del Sr. Morrison-Baker por lo que es necesario que esté usted presente debido a que es uno de los beneficiarios de la herencia._

Aquello era algo que Temperance no se esperaba: _-Está usted completamente seguro de ello? Porque suponía que Seeley era el único heredero._

_-Parece ser que el Sr. Morrison-Baker no pensó lo mismo._ –Respondió Perkins. 

Por un instante Temperance Brennan se quedó sin habla. Nunca se imaginó que su nombre apareciera en el testamento de Christopher. Finalmente contestó: _-El problema, Sr. Perkins, es que yo ya no vivo en los Estados Unidos. Estoy viviendo en Alemania y me es difícil viajar hasta allá._

Ahora fue Perkins quien se quedó en silencio. Temperance sospechaba que estaba analizando la situación pero simplemente cerró los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutor: _-Lamento mucho escuchar eso pero no puedo abrir el testamento si no están todos los beneficiarios presentes._

_-Todos? _–Temperance quería de cualquier forma evitar asistir a la lectura del testamento pero Perkins no le dio más opciones:

_-Así es. Además de usted, deberán estar presentes el Sr. John Desantis y el Sr. Seeley Booth._

El solo escuchar el nombre del amor de su vida provocó que toda su entereza interna se viniera abajo. Sabía que el volver a ver a Seeley le rompería el corazón. Lo único que deseaba era mantenerlo alejado de ella para no provocarle un daño mayor al que ya le había causado pero parecía que la vida se estaba encargando de fastidiar sus planes. No le quedaba más remedio que acudir a esa reunión:

_-Está bien Sr. Perkins. A qué hora debo estar ahí?_

_-Al medio día la espero en mi oficina. _–Respondió el abogado de Christopher Morrison-Baker a lo que simplemente ella expresó:

_-De acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto._

Acto seguido, Temperance Brennan cerró su móvil mientras observaba las estrellas que iluminaban aquella ciudad. Tenía que pensar en algo para no tener que decirle a Alexander que debía viajar a Washington. Volteó a ver a aquel hombre que continuaba profundamente dormido mientras pensaba y deseaba que otro hombre fuera el que ocupara su lugar. Y en ese momento, aquella joven agente del FBI, dio rienda suelta a toda la tristeza y dolor que llevaba cargando en su alma. Lás lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Ella hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cambiarlo todo pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante con la frente en alto para cumplir la misión que se había autoimpuesto porque ya no tenía nada que perder puesto que ya lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro. Tomó un poco de aire y regresó a aquella habitación para volver a tomar su lugar como la amante de Alexander Humboldt mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando volviera a estar frente a frente con el amor de su vida.

**.**

**.**

En otro rincón del planeta, Ángela Montenegro pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Su noviazgo con Jack Hodgins se había detenido momentáneamente después de que ella le confesó su verdadera identidad. No sabía si todavía tenía alguna posibilidad de reanudar su relación o si se trataba de un rompimiento definitivo. Pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era del inmenso amor que toda la vida sentiría por Jack. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron supo que él sería su compañero de vida pero en aquel instante ya no estaba tan segura. La forma en la que la había tratado era dolorosa para la analista del FBI. En el fondo de su alma sabía que había cometido un grave error al ocultarle la verdad pero sabía que todo tenía una razón de ser. Siendo Jack Hodgins un personaje muy conocido en el país debía protegerlo de cualquier peligro derivado de sus misiones dentro de la agencia. Pero poco tiempo tardó en darse cuenta que si pudiera regresar el tiempo actuaría de la misma forma en que lo había hecho. De pronto, un sonido la sacó de sus propios pensamientos sobresaltándola. Al descubrir que se trataba de su teléfono, contestó:

_-Aquí Ángela. Allá quién habla?_

_-Angela Montenegro? _–Respondió una voz que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

_-Así es. Quièn habla? _–Mencionó la joven intrigada por lo que alcanzó a escuchar por la bocina:

_-No me conoces pero me pidieron que te llamara en cuanto llegara de mi viaje._

De inmediato ella se incorporó mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho aquel hombre. Rápidamente se levantó para cerrar las cortinas de la habitación después de verificar que nadie la estuviera vigilando. Cuando comprobó que no había ningún peligro, nuevamente tomó el teléfono y dijo: _-Cuál es el colmo de un ladrón?_

_-Que le asalte una duda _–Respondió el hombre con rapidez. Ángela esbozó una ligera sonrisa y continuó:

_-El colmo de un dinamitero? _

Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, el hombre respondió con ironía: _-Que lo exploten en su trabajo._

Ahora esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de continuar: _-y el colmo de un asesino?_

Aquel hombre soltó una carcajada antes de responder: _-No saber matar el tiempo!_

Ángela Montenegro comprobó que era la persona que esperaba se pusiera en contacto con ella: _-Me alegra conocerte… Zack Addy_

_-A mi también me alegra conocer a la mejor amiga de Temperance. Llamo para ponerme a sus órdenes. _–Respondió el joven a través del teléfono.

Por su parte, la joven expresó: _-Me alegra escucharte. Tienes el paquete contigo?_

_-El paquete está a salvo y perfectamente resguardado. _–Contestó Zack con voz seria por lo que Ángela continuó:

_-De acuerdo. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando se lleve a cabo la siguiente fase del plan._

_-Sabe cómo localizarme? _–Preguntó el joven con inquietud ya que era la primera vez en que tendría que trabajar con Ángela pero ella, sin perder tiempo, le contestó:

_-De la misma manera en que nuestra buena amiga lo ha hecho._

De pronto Zack se quedó callado pero pronto susurró: _-Alguna noticia de ella?_

La analista sabía muy bien que Zack se preocupaba por Brennan tanto o más que ella misma por lo que le confesó la verdad: _-Ninguna hasta este momento._

Zack se quedó en completo silencio por algunos segundos para finalmente decir: _Prométame algo por favor. Que me avisará de inmediato si algo le llega a ocurrir._

_-Te doy mi palabra que así lo haré. _–Contestó la joven con el corazón en la mano

_-Bien. Esperaré su llamada. Hasta pronto._

Dicho eso, ambos colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Ángela sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que la voz de Zack era la de un hombre joven y no la de un hombre mayor como ella hubiera pensado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, nunca llegaría a conocer todos los secretos que la mejor agente del FBI guardaba dentro de su corazón. Ahora comprendía un poco más el dolor que Jack Hodgins estaba sintiendo por su culpa porque él estaba sintiendo hacia ella lo mismo que ella sentía hacia Temperance. Y eso le dolía en el alma porque puedes pensar que conoces perfectamente bien a una persona pero en el fondo no es así. Y en el caso de una mujer mucho menos. El corazón de una mujer guarda muchos secretos y el de Temperance desgraciadamente es el que guarda infinidad de ellos. Si su mejor amiga no hubiera decidido cambiar el plan, Ángela estaba segura que seguiría desconociendo la existencia de Zack Addy pero ahora debía trabajar a su lado y ayudar a Temperance Brennan en su misión: Detener a Alexander Humboldt.

**.**

**.**

Siendo la mejor agente del FBI, cualquier persona pensaría que Temperance Brennan no le tendría miedo a nadie ni a nada. Pero en el fondo de su alma sabe que vive en ese momento con un miedo latente. Sabe que está a minutos de volver a ver al hombre que conquistó su corazón. El mismo al que le destrozó la vida algunos días atrás. Afortunadamente había podido viajar sola desde Alemania para la lectura del testamento de Christopher Morrison-Baker puesto que su amante en turno debía atender otras obligaciones en Africa. Se odió a sí misma por no haber averiguado algo sobre el viaje express de Alexander pero en ese momento solo tenía una preocupación en mente: estar frente al amor de su vida.

Al llegar al despacho, Oswald Perkins la saludó con amabilidad para después pedirle que lo acompañara a una sala de juntas. Al entrar en ella, el corazón se le fue al suelo porque en aquel lugar ya estaban presentes tanto John Desantis como Seeley Booth. Tomó un poco de aire mientras se preparaba para la locura que estaba por hacer:

_-Cómo te atreves a estar aquí? _–Dijo Booth en voz alta al verla entrar con Perkins.

_-Seeley. John. Me da gusto volver a verlos. _–Respondió Brennan con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento frente a ambos hombres.

_-No creo que podamos decir lo mismo señorita. _–Contestó John diplomáticamente pero Seeley lo interrumpió para gritarle a Temperance:

_-Quiero que te vayas! No tienes derecho de estar aquí!_

_-Cálmese joven Booth. _–Exclamó Desantis al intentar calmar a Seeley.

Por su parte, a Temperance le dolían las palabras y el comportamiento de Booth hacia ella pero nuevamente su personaje se apoderó de ella para responderle con ironía: _-Hazle caso a tu mayordomo. Además no estoy aquí por mi gusto sino porque fue la "última voluntad" de Christopher._

_-Eres una porquería! _–Esta vez Seeley Booth no pudo contenerse a lo que ella soltó una carcajada para responder de inmediato:

_-Seré lo que quieras pero me gustaría escuchar lo que Perkins tiene que decirnos y largarme lo más pronto posible. _–Y dirigiéndose hacia Perkins, continuó: _-Podemos comenzar con la lectura del testamento?_

_-Sr. Booth. Si me permite me gustaría dar inicio a la lectura. _–Dijo Perkins dirigiéndose hacia Seeley e implícitamente hacia John.

Un furioso Seeley Booth miró fijamente a los ojos de aquella mujer que le había hecho tanto daño. Suspiró profundamente antes de responder: _-Hágalo de una buena vez._

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Osvald Perkins abría un sobre sellado. Al abrirlo, se aclaró un poco la garganta para iniciar con la lectura del documento: _-Pues bien, siendo hoy 3 de mayo del año en curso en punto de las 12:15 del medio día, se da inicio a la lectura del testamento del Sr. Christopher Morrison-Baker quien declaró como su última voluntad lo siguiente: "Yo, Christopher Morrison-Baker, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, manifiesto que viví plenamente hasta el último día de mi existencia porque recibí el cariño y amor de toda la gente que me rodeaba. Traté de ser un buen ser humano y a pesar de cometer muchos errores puedo decir que disfruté enormemente haber sido parte de la vida de los presentes. Por tal motivo, hago de su conocimiento que repartiré todos mis bienes de la siguiente manera: _

_a) Al ser propietario del 100% de la empresa Millenium Exports, con giro en importaciones y exportaciones, al momento de mi fallecimiento se repartirá el 55% para mi ahijado Seeley Booth y el 45% restante para mi estimada asistente Temperance Brennan. Sé que ambos pondrán todo su empeño en convertir a Millenium en la mejor importadora y exportadora a nivel mundial. _

Tanto Temperance como Seeley voltearon a verse fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento ambos pensaron que en otras circunstancias aquella decisión hubiera sido bien recibida pero Seeley no podía permitir que Brennan metiera sus manos y las del Comandante en los negocios de Millenium Exports. Por su parte, Perkins continuaba leyendo:

_b) El inmueble ubicado en el estado de Washington D.C. así como los automóviles detallados en el anexo A de este testamento y el dinero resguardado en la cuenta bancaria registrada a mi nombre en el Banco Mundial se los entrego a mi ahijado Seeley Booth, a quien siempre cuidé y protegí como a un verdadero hijo. Sé que él hará un buen uso de ello._

_c) A mi buen amigo y fiel mayordomo John Desantis le dejo una cuenta de inversión en el banco para que pueda vivir cómodamente lo que le resta de vida en agradecimiento por su amistad y por todos los años de servicio que estuvo a mi lado._

_d) Finalmente a la Srita. Temperance Brennan le dejo una propiedad ubicada en Bozeman, Montana en agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida y por ser una excelente asistente personal. _

_-Ahora resulta. _–Expresó Booth con ironía.

Brennan volteó a ver a Seeley con dolor porque le lastimaban sus palabras. Acto seguido, Perkins continuó: _-Sin embargo, en vista de la cesión de derechos realizada en días pasados por parte del Sr. Morrison-Baker, debo informarles que el 100% de las acciones de la empresa Millenium Exports le pertenecen legalmente a la Srita. Temperance Brennan. El resto del testamento se mantiene intacto._

Booth estalló con furia y coraje: _-Eso fue una trampa! Millenium me pertenece por derecho propio!_

_-Le pido que se comporte Sr. Booth. _-Respondió Perkins tratando de calmarlo: -_Esa fue la última voluntad de su padrino y deberá acatarse por ley. Si quiere apelar, deberá hacerlo ante una corte._

Temperance sacó una paleta de dulce y mientras la chupaba le dijo con sarcasmo: _-Y tengo entendido que eso lleva mucho tiempo. De verdad quieres hacer un juicio para quitarme algo que me pertenece? En verdad eres un tonto Seeley._

_-Eres una maldita bruja Brennan! _–Respondió con todo el odio que podía sentir hacia la asesina de su padre.

Por su parte, Brennan tenía el corazón hecho polvo por todas las palabras que salían de los labios de Booth. Sin embargo, ella siguió con su personaje: _-No me importa lo que digas o pienses. Todas las acciones de Millenium me pertenecen así que quiero preguntarte: Cuánto quieres por las acciones? Estoy dispuesta a hacer un buen trato contigo siempre y cuando yo sea la mejor beneficiada claro está._

_-Sabes perfectamente que la empresa de mi padre debe estar en mis manos! Tú eres una ladrona que jugó con todos nosotros simplemente por dinero y poder! _–Booth quería matarla en ese instante pero ella esbozó una sonrisa perversa para después exclamar nuevamente con sarcasmo:

_-Por favor Seeley! Cuántas veces le dijiste a Christopher que no te interesaba hacer negocios con los clientes? Que tú preferías encargarte de la logística? Pues bien, ya no tendrás que llevar nada si decides no pelear por tus acciones. Así ya no tendríamos que soportar el vernos las caras. Qué dices?_

_-Eso jamás! Antes muerto que permitir que te quedes con lo el fruto de tantos años de trabajo de mi padre! _–Le gritó a la cara después de abalanzarse sobre ella y siendo sujetado por John y Perkins.

Brennan tenía ganas de llorar al verlo en semejante estado pero sabía que el show debía continuar por lo que le respondió con su ya acostumbrada ironía: _-Si eso es lo que quieres… Recuerda que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad._

_-Me estás amenazando? _–Respondió Booth ante los rostros de sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

_-No. No creo que sea necesario. O si? _–Exclamó la agente del FBI pero Perkins de inmediato intervino:

_-Tranquilicense todos por favor. Esto será mejor decidirlo en otro momento._

_-No! Yo no puedo! _–Y mirando nuevamente hacia aquellos ojos azules exclamó: _-Ahora que puedo ver la mujer que eres en realidad, no alcanzo a comprender cómo rayos me enamoré de ti como un idiota. Eres la peor de las mujeres pero te aseguro que algún día Dios te hará pagar por todo el daño que nos has hecho._

Por su parte, Temperance seguía desmoronándose por dentro al escuchar las duras palabras de Booth. Quería en aquel instante decirle que todo lo que estaba pasando era parte de una gran mentira para alejarlo del peligro pero no podía hacerlo porque esa era una carga destinada únicamente para ella. Dejó de lado el inmenso amor que siente por él para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, se tragó todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo para decirle: _-Te enamoraste de mí porque eres un idiota que no supo descubrir que una mujer lo estaba engañando por segunda vez. Pero eso ya no importa porque casi tengo todo lo que quería. _

_-Ya te lo dije una vez: Primero muerto antes que dejar que te quedes con la empresa!_

Así, Seeley Booth salió de la sala de juntas siendo seguido por un veloz John Desantis. Temperance se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala de juntas pero su instinto le impidió que saliera corriendo detrás del hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida. Al estar en la puerta solo pudo verlo alejarse mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Intentando componerse nuevamente exclamó:

_-Gracias por todo Perkins._

El abogado se desplomó en su asiento. Sacó un pañuelo y mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente respondió: _-No tienes nada que agradecer Temperance. Espero todo esto haya servido para lo que estás planeando. _

Temperance se volteó para mirar a Perkins: _-Espero que con esto le haya quedado claro que estoy dispuesta a todo lo que sea necesario para quedarme con Millenium. Esa fue la promesa que hice y la voy a cumplir aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida._

_-De acuerdo. Mientras eso ocurre, podrías decirme si mi pago ya está listo? _–Preguntó Perkins mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

_-Por supuesto! _-Respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:-_El pago por tus servicios se realizó hoy a primera hora de acuerdo con lo estipulado con mi jefe._

Perkins se levantó para acercarse a la joven antes ambos estrecharan sus manos: _-Entonces puedo decir que me encantaría hacer más negocios contigo._

Brennan cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas y con voz baja expresó: _-Recuerda que ante todos, el negocio lo hiciste única y exclusivamente conmigo. Solo tú y yo sabemos que mi jefe fue quien te pidió el favor._

_-Eso me ha quedado perfectamente claro. _–Dijo el abogado con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

_-Ahora solo le pido que me haga llegar todos los papeles cuando estén listos. Y si me disculpa, me retiro porque tengo un vuelo que tomar lo más pronto posible._

Perkins asintió en silencio mientras la joven agente del FBI tomaba sus cosas para salir lo más pronto de allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos terminó por derrumbarse. Le había destrozado la vida por completo al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Y eso la había destruido a sí misma porque si Seeley Booth estaba desesperado, ella se encontraba al borde de la locura al tener que soportar las caricias de Alexander Humboldt en su cuerpo cuando ansiaba que fueran las manos de Booth las que recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel aunque fuera por última vez. Pero sabía que eso ya no sería posible porque ahora lo único que tenía en mente era proteger a Seeley con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

.

.

Por otro lado, a las afueras de la ciudad, aquel joven aguardaba dentro de un automóvil a su nuevo contacto. Cuando Temperance Brennan lo buscó para participar en aquel plan pensó que había enloquecido por completo pero cuando la agente le explicó la verdadera naturaleza de su decisión decidió apoyarla incondicionalmente. Finalmente, se lo debía por haberle salvado la vida. Gracias a ello, tenía una nueva vida y había conocido a una hermosa joven que lo había cautivado por completo. Pensó en que, si esta misión terminaba bien, le pediría matrimonio a Michelle Donovan, una joven dentista a la que conoció cuando acudió a una cita en su consultorio para que le extrajeran una muela que llevaba días molestándolo. Nunca imaginó que quedaría cautivado por su forma de ser y ahora ya pensaba pedirle matrimonio. Lo único que esperaba era que Temperance ya hubiera completado su misión para pedirle que lo acompañara a pedir su mano en matrimonio porque para él, la mejor agente del FBI era parte de su pequeña familia, ella era su única familia.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta que dos automóviles se acercaron hacia su ubicación. Aguardó un poco para observar a las personas que bajaron de los mismos. Se trataban de cuatro personas. A dos de ellos los conocía un poco pero a los otros dos jamás los había visto. Cuando se acercaron a él, se bajó de su propio vehículo mientras exclamaba:

_-Este si que es un gran recibimiento no lo cree Srita. Montenegro?_

Ángela lo miró fijamente antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa: _-No me llames así porque me siento una señora mayor. Por favor llámame Ángela. O quieres que a ti te llame Sr. Addy?_

_-No gracias! Zack está bien por favor. _–Respondió Zack al momento en que levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

Por su parte, Ángela Montenegro continuó: _-De acuerdo. Antes, quiero presentarte al Sr.. ._-Pero Zack se apresuró a responder:

_-Jack Hodgins. Es un placer conocerlo en persona señor. No siempre tiene uno la oportunidad de conocer a un tipo de su categoría. _

Todos se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con la que Zack saludó a Jack. Éste por su parte simplemente soltó una carcajada antes de decir: _-Por lo que veo creo que yo jamás podría pasar por espía o agente secreto._

Zack se tornó serio ante aquella respuesta: _-Con todo respeto señor, todo aquel que se digne a leer los periódicos o a ver las noticias lo reconocería por la labor que hace para este país._

_-Entonces comprenderás el por qué estoy aquí, no es así? _–Exclamó Jack con seriedad y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_-Lo entiendo perfectamente._

Segundos más tarde, mientras analizaba brevemente al joven que tenía enfrente, continuó: _-Ellos son Driscoll y Stevens. Ellos se harán cargo de resguardar el paquete que has traído._

Zack asintió en silencio mientras observaba a los hombres que acompañaban a Hodgins. Por su parte, Ángela continuó:

_-Muy bien. Temperance me dijo que eres un joven muy inteligente que la ha apoyado muchísimo por lo que no dudaba de tu capacidad para traer el paquete que te pidió._

_-Así es. _–Contestó Zack con una ligera sonrisa al escuchar lo que Brennan pensaba de él: -_Tuve que sortear muchos obstáculos para que nadie lo descubriera pero finalmente todo salió a la perfección._

_-Lo tienes contigo? _–Preguntó Hodgins

_-Por supuesto. Está dentro del automóvil._

Jack y Ángela se miraron fijamente. Enseguida Jack se dirigió hacia sus acompañantes para darles indicaciones: _-Señores. Llévense el automóvil y cuando hayan resguardado el paquete desháganse del coche. _–Y mirando hacia Zack dijo: _-Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?_

_-Para nada. Siempre me ha gustado caminar. _–Exclamó con sarcasmo y encogiéndose de hombros. Al mismo tiempo Zack le entregó sus llaves a Driscoll, quien le hizo una seña a Stevens para encaminarse al carro de Zack. Al llegar al automóvil, ambos vieron el paquete y le hicieron una seña a Hodgins. Éste asintió en silencio para darles la indicación de seguir adelante con lo planeado.

Por su parte, Ángela sonrió ante el comentario del joven así que Jack, después de ver marcharse a los nuevos guardianes del paquete, le dijo: _-No te preocupes por ello, llévate mi coche. Además, me gustaría hablar un rato más con Ángela._

La joven se tornó seria por lo que respondió Hodgins. No sabía si hablarían del caso o de su relación. Por su parte Zack respondió: _-Entonces, manos a la obra._

Hodgins buscó las llaves de su automóvil en sus bolsillos para entregárselas al joven. En ese momento, la analista se dirigió a Zack: _-Antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que me gustaría contar con tus servicios dentro del FBI. Como te dije, Temperance me contó sobre tus habilidades y creo que serías un magnífico elemento dentro de nuestro grupo._

Zack se quedó callado por algunos segundos mientras analizaba la propuesta que Ángela Montenegro le estaba haciendo. El trabajar en el FBI era algo que tenía tiempo que venía pensando en pedirle a Brennan pero por otro lado deseaba tener una vida tranquila junto a Michelle. Finalmente la miró a los ojos antes de responder: _-Muchas gracias por la oferta Ángela pero tendré que pensarlo. Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme porque ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Finalmente no es nada fácil descubrir que tu novia es analista del FBI cuando tú eres… bueno, cuando eres quien eres. No es así Jack?_

Tanto Ángela como Hodgins se miraron en silencio. Mientras ella apartaba la mirada, él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al momento en que le lanzaba las llaves de su vehículo al joven: _-Si no quieres trabajar con el FBI yo te ofrezco trabajo como investigador. _

Zack esbozó una gran carcajada mientras respondía: _-Ya lo veremos!, ya lo veremos!_

Dicho eso, Zack hizo un ademán de despedida mientras se encaminaba al automóvil de Jack para marcharse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Por su parte, Ángela y Jack observaron en silencio como Zack se alejaba del lugar. Segundos más tarde comprobaron que se encontraban completamente solos por lo que ella, con un semblante serio, dijo:

_-Ya estamos solos. De qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

Hodgins guardó silencio mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente respondió: _-No lo sé. Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas que no sé por donde empezar._

Ángela lo miró a los ojos: _-Bien. Pues yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por Temperance. _

_-Todavía no cantes victoria Angie. _-Respondió Jack mientras tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas:_ -Falta mucho para que todos podamos estar tranquilos. Estuve investigando tanto a Alexander Humboldt como a Christopher Morrison-Baker y debo decir que tu amiga en verdad la tiene bastante difícil._

_-Bueno, por Christopher ya no tienemos que preocuparnos. _–Respondió la analista mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Lo sé pero lo de Humboldt es un tema bastante espinoso. _–El semblante de ambos era bastante serio pero Jack continuó: _-Por eso te pido que me entregues todo lo que tengas sobre él para poder ayudar a Temperance cuando llegue el momento._

Ángela comprendió en ese momento que Jack solo quería hablar con ella por el caso así que soltó sus manos de las suyas y respondió con un susurro: _-Está bien. Te haré llegar toda la documentación con la que contamos._

Jack Hodgins asintió en silencio mientras veía detenidamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Segundos más tarde, al darse cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, ella expresó: _-Qué sucede Jack?_

Hodgins levantó una de sus manos para colocarla en la mejilla de la joven: _-Temo por tu vida Ángela._

El corazón se le aceleró al ángel guardián de Brennan y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos: _-Y yo por la tuya Hodgins. Cada día temo que algo pueda pasarte. No quisiera que alguien se te acercara para herirte o para matarte. Por mí no debes preocuparme. Sé como lograr volverme invisible y que nadie pueda localizarme._

Hodgins esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo con sarcasmo: _-Bueno, creo que Zack sería una excepción a la regla no lo crees?_

Ángela sonrió por la ocurrencia: _-Es verdad. Pero te aseguro que yo estaré bien. La que está en peligro es Temperance y, si todo sale bien, Gabriel también deberá cuidarse._

Hodgins rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre del agente de la Interpol: _-Ese tipo no me da buena espina._

_-Es un tipo bastante peculiar y encantador. _–Respondió la joven con completa y absoluta sinceridad, hecho que no pasó desapercibido al hombre que tenía enfrente:

_-Encantador?_

_-No más que tú _–respondió la analista mientras ahora ella rodaba los ojos a lo que Jack Hodgins respondió con absoluta seriedad:

_-Más le vale no acercarse a mi novia porque lo mato._

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ángela por lo que ella con el corazón lleno de esperanza le cotestó: _-Tu novia?_

_-Si Ángela. _–Dijo Hodgins mientras él tomaba el rostro de su amada entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos: _-No te voy a negar que me dolió demasiado el que no confiaras en mí pero te aseguro que no podría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado._

Ángela no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro por lo que con el corazón en la mano le confesó: _-Te amo mi amor. Y te prometo, te juro que nunca te voy a ocultar nada y que siempre te hablaré con la verdad._

Jack Hodgins sonrió al escuchar la declaración que hacía la joven que amaba con todo su ser: _-Yo también te amo Ange. Eres la mujer de mi vida._

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos para perderse en la mirada del otro. Así, lentamente sus labios se encontraron para iniciar la demostración del inmenso amor que se tenían. Cuando el aire comenzó a brillar por su ausencia, ella le dijo con la voz entrecortada:

_-Ya es… tarde… Será mejor que te lleve… a… tu casa…_

_-La verdad… es que prefiero ir a tu casa. _–Expresó él con una gran sonrisa

Ángela Montenegro lo tomó de la mano mientras esbozaba una coqueta sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron al auto de ella para iniciar el camino que los llevaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido y a demostrarse el inmenso amor que son capaces de darle a la persona amada. 

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en un bar al sur de Washington, un abatido Seeley Booth mantenía una botella de cerveza en sus manos con una firme intención: Olvidar. Pero cómo puedes olvidar lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida si también ha sido lo mejor? El dolor que invadía al joven Booth era inmenso porque le habían arrebatado la ilusión de tener una familia. Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo alejado de su padre, había regresado para tomar su lugar dentro de Millenium Exports como hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker pero cuando se enamoró de Temperance Brennan entendió que lo único que anhelaba era formar una familia a su lado puesto que nunca había tenido una en realidad. Pero ahora aquel sueño se había desvanecido por completo. Por su mente viajaban las imágenes más dolorosas que pudiera haber visto en toda su vida: El cuerpo inerte de su padre cayendo al mar, la mirada fría de Temperance Brennan después de haber intentado matarlo, verla besando al Comandante, su propia imagen siendo arrastrado por Gustav hacia el barco con la enorme impotencia de no haber salvado a su padre. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Y para colmo de males había recibido una llamada del abogado de su padre indicándole la hora y la fecha en que debía presentarse para leer el testamento de Christopher provocándole otra sensación de inmenso dolor ya que era uno de los 3 herederos. Supo perfectamente lo que significaba aquello. Volvió a tener frente a él a la asesina de su padre. De pronto el odio comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Temperance Brennan había jugado de la peor manera con sus sentimientos pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amarla. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse así pero no lograba arrancar ese amor que habitaba dentro de él. Así pasaron los minutos en aquel bar mientras las botellas de cerveza iban y venían rápidamente al compás de la música:

_**If I'd known you were cheating me,**_

_**I would have saved myself and set you free.**_

_**If I learned you weren't the loving kind,**_

_**I would have saved some peace of mind.**_

Aquella maldita mujer lo había engañado dos veces sin saberlo. Y ahora que lo sabía estaba consiente que todas las palabras de amor que escuchó habían sido solo eso: Palabras nunca dichas de corazón. Solo habían salido de sus labios para llevarlo al abismo. Pero maldita había sido la hora en la que se había enamorado de una ilusión. Ella misma había insinuado tantas cosas. Christopher había visto como era en realidad y no quiso hacerle caso. Gustav también había expresado su sentir pero él se había negado a creer porque estaba cegado por el deseo y la pasión, pero sobretodo por el amor.

_**My friends told me you would break my heart,**_

_**And never last, we would surely part.**_

_**There's no smoke without fire,**_

_**Baby, baby you're a liar.**_

Y todo había sido una gran mentira, un juego en el que él había caído redondito. Primero Danielle lo había enamorado pero Temperance lo había llevado a la locura. Todo aquello era una maldita pesadilla. En Millenium Exports, los rumores habían corrido como pólvora. La muerte de Christopher, la cesión de la empresa, la traición de Temperance, su destrozado corazón. Muchas cosas se escuchaban en los almacenes pero nadie tenía la certeza de lo que había pasado. Solo él sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Por fín había abierto los ojos a la verdad.

_**People talk in this little town,**_

_**Rumours keep spreading all around.**_

_**And now word has it you've been foolin' me,**_

_**I'm so blind that I cannot see.**_

Todos habían visto que Temperance Brennan era el mismo demonio en persona y él estaba cegado de amor. Seeley Booth se sintió envuelto en un maravilloso sueño pero ahora, después de saber la verdad, comprendió que aquella mujer nunca lo amó de verdad. Que solo lo había utilizado para apropiarse de Millenium Exports y de su propia cordura. Ahora no tenía absolutamente nada que perder puesto que su corazón estaba destrozado en infinidad de pedazos.

_**My friends told me never to believe in you,**_

_**You never loved me you were never true.**_

Seeley no podia dejar de beber infinidad de cervezas mientras aquella triste canción atravesaba sus oídos para llegar a instalarse en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Todos se lo dijeron y él hizo caso omiso a todos los comentarios y consejos. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

_**There's no smoke without fire,**_

_**Baby, baby you're a liar.**_

La cerveza era ahora su fiel compañera. La que nunca le engañaría ni mentiría. La única que le daba fuerzas para no acabar con su vida en ese momento mientras aquella canción le recordaba las falsas caricias, los besos sin sentido, las palabras dulces cubiertas de mentiras. Todo había sido un fabuloso engaño y él era el idiota enamorado más grande sobre la tierra.

_**No there's no smoke without fire.**_

_**Baby, baby you're a liar.**_

_**You're a liar**_

_**You're a liar**_

_**You're a liar**_

_**Baby you're a liar.**_

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Al ver quién le llamaba optó por dejarlo sonar. John lo estaba buscando pero en ese instante no deseaba hablar con nadie. Solo quería olvidar que se estaba hundiendo en un abismo sin fin. Temperance Brennan le había quitado todo lo que tenía en la vida: su padre, su empresa, su dinero, su corazón, su voluntad, sus ganas de seguir adelante, su deseo de seguir viviendo. Por culpa de esa mujer se había convertido en un alma en pena, un ser en la absoluta oscuridad. Un alma que no podía encontrar la luz que necesitaba para seguir su camino por la vida.

_**There's no light without a flame,**_

_**There's no use in having you to blame.**_

_**No**_

_**There's no smoke without fire.**_

_**Baby, baby you're a liar.**_

_**You're a liar**_

A nadie podía culpar por sentirse así. El único culpable de todo era él mismo. Él era el único responsable ya que había permitido que Temperance Brennan se acercara a él y a su padre. Creyó en sus falsas palabras de amor y se había quedado sin nada. Por eso al terminar la canción en aquel bar, pagó sus bebidas intentando no perder el equilibrio. Manejó lo mejor que pudo mientras el dolor lo envolvía por completo. Las lágrimas de tristeza no se hicieron esperar. Volver a verla lo había afectado porque finalmente la seguía amando a pesar de saber que su amor no era correspondido. Comprendió nuevamente que ya no tenía nada que perder porque lo había perdido todo.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea que lograría que olvidara por completo su profundo dolor. Una idea que rondó por su mente lentamente mientras el alcohol lo reconfortaba. Una idea que lo libraría de aquella terrible pesadilla. Solo quería dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que le había hecho demasiado daño.

Al llegar a la casa de su padre pudo sentir la profunda soledad en la que se encontraba. La mansión estaba completamente en penumbras. Booth sabía que así era como se sentía por dentro. Lentamente avanzó por la casa para llegar al sitio favorito de Christopher: su despacho. Ahí había disfrutado de buenos y malos momentos. Su padre y él acostumbraban platicar al término de cada jornada diaria acerca de la vida, de lo ocurrido en cualquier día, de lo mucho que Temperance se esforzaba para ganar la confianza de Christopher y de todos los empleados de Millenium Exports, entre otras trivialidades. Por otra parte, en aquel lugar, él y Brennan habían vivido un encuentro agridulce cuando se reencontraron después de que él le declarara nuevamente su amor durante su recuperación en el hospital. Y por último, ahí había ocurrido aquella pelea en la que prácticamente le declaró la guerra a su padre por haber insultado a la mujer que amaba como un loco. Todavía no lograba comprender cómo Temperance Brennan los había engañado a todos para entrar en su familia con el único objetivo de destruirla lográndolo sin dudar ni un solo instante. Tantas veces ella se lo había dicho y él nunca le hizo caso. Christopher se lo gritó a la cara y tampoco quiso creer en sus palabras. Por todos esos errores ahora había perdido todo. Su padre le había heredado la mansión pero ni todo el oro del mundo podrían devolverle la vida a Christopher Morrison-Baker.

Sin embargo, el dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo en su alma, era un dolor tan insoportable que no podía ni quería seguir cargando. Necesitaba liberarse de aquel sufrimiento. En un instante de ansiedad, se acercó a la chimenea para prenderla. El calor comenzó a llenarlo un poco de paz. Con paso lento se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar entre sus manos un portarretrato que tenía la foto del hombre que le había dado la vida. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró aquel objeto. Al momento no le puso atención pero después de algunos segundos comprendió que era lo que necesitaba para librarse de todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de su alma. Había intentado luchar pero ya nada tenía ningún sentido para él. Tomó dicho objeto entre sus manos sin pensar. No quería pensar, no quería sentir… Caminó lentamente hacia la chimenea. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de Christopher, de Helen, de Alexander y por último de Temperance. Cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea y con lágrimas en los ojos decidió terminar con todo aquel dolor que lo embargaba. Dejó el retrato en el suelo mientras susurraba _"Perdóname, perdóname por favor". _Así, tomó aquel objeto con la firme convicción de culminar aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Un grito de dolor invadió aquel despacho cuando Seeley Booth incrustó el abrecartas de Christopher en su pecho. Segundos más tarde, aquel hombre tan desesperado, miró con sorpresa como un intenso torrente rojo carmín brotaba de aquella herida liberándolo del inmenso dolor para por fin ser un hombre en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prometí que este iba a ser el último capítulo… en el que Booth sufra! (Amo los puntos suspensivos Anto!) Si les gustó háganmelo saber con su comentario! Y si no les gustó… pues también háganmelo saber! Les aviso que el nuevo capítulo espero subirlo el 3 de mayo! Para los que me han seguido por tanto tiempo y en tantos fics saben qué significado tiene ese día! **

**Amenazas en la red social del blue bird al nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Saludos! Bye!**


	19. Piezas en Movimiento

**HELLO! Esta vez tenemos mucho que platicar. Primero que nada, el lunes fue el season finale de nuestra amada serie favorita y debo decir que por segunda vez consecutiva, Christopher Pelant nos arruinó el momento más feliz que podíamos haber tenido a lo largo de estos ocho años. No diré más para no arruinarles el momento a todas aquellas personas que no lo han visto. Pero eso sí, todavía tengo ganas de matarlo y no se me van a quitar en mucho tiempo! (metafóricamente hablando por supuesto). Segundo, contestaré algunas cosas:**

**ChrisBooth26637: En efecto, fue un capítulo muy triste. El dolor que sintió nuestro amado Booth ha sido inmenso y bastante doloroso. Todo eso lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo al final del capítulo. Y Brennan también está sufriendo de la misma manera aunque no lo creas. Sobre cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, había contemplado 30 aproximadamente pero todo depende de sus comentarios. Mientras menos comenten más nos estaremos acercando al final pero lo más probable es que no sea tan largo como JP. Eso es decisión únicamente de ustedes. Así que comenten por favor! Aunque sea solo para escribir "Hola".**

**Bones Everywhere: Me alegra que el fic te encante. Ya sabes que me encanta el drama **

**Booth bones: Qué bueno que pienses que el cap haya sido genial. Repito, de ustedes depende que siga así!**

**Mimamamemimaa: Sí! Lo hice! Yo tampoco me la creo! Jajajaja! También me alegra que Angie y Jack se hayan reconciliado. Vaya que se lo merecían. Ah! Y pon atención en este cap que vislumbrará un poco qué papel jugará Hodgins en este plan. Por otra parte, me dolería mucho que dejaras de leer por lo que hizo Booth. **** Sobre Brennan, la mente perversa detrás de este fic, tiene varias cosas preparadas para ella jejeje! **

**RGG: Por favor que no te de nada! Cuídate por favor! **

**Anto Bones: Me declaro culpable de que en cada capítulo te de un ataque al corazón (Soy perversamente cruel como ya pudiste comprobar). Y viste que me fascinan los puntos suspensivos jajaja! Recuerda que Brennan está luchando con todo su ser para no derrumbarse pero sabemos que en el corazón no se manda. Y haces muchas preguntas mujer! Lo único que te diré es que de todo lo que me has comentado… estás 50% en el camino correcto y el 50% bastante alejada de la realidad. :D**

**Pitaluadrake: Yo también estoy al borde de la locura (Es un hecho que soy una demente en potencia!). Me alegra que lo hayas considerado un capitulazo! Espero que pienses lo mismo de éste.**

**Y a ti, que comentaste y no apareció tu nombre: En efecto, este día es muy importante para mí. Y de antemano te agradezco por seguir leyendo este fic que espero no dejar inconcluso porque me gusta terminar todo lo que empiezo. Además me encanta escribir para todos ustedes.**

**Pues bien, tenemos 161 comentarios hasta el momento. Como siempre les agradezco por sus palabras porque me hacen reír como no tienen idea. En síntesis, me hace inmensamente feliz leer sus comentarios. Ojalá lleguemos a los 175. Llegando a eso ya podré morir en paz. Pero esperemos que les siga gustando este fic. Finalmente, advierto que este es un capítulo de transición pero deberán poner mucha atención porque me encanta decir las cosas entre líneas. Antes de despedirme, les agradezco todas sus palabras, sus alicientes, sus delirios, entre otros porque logran que cada día me ponga a pensar de qué manera puedo llegar a sorprenderlos con mis fics. Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito en la enorme Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esconde el dolor en lo más profundo de tu ser. Ese era el nuevo lema de la mejor agente del FBI. Aquella joven que **h**abía perdido a sus padres de una manera trágica jamás creyó en lo que el futuro le depararía. Era la mejor en su especialidad pero dentro de ella era la persona más solitaria que podía existir. Tenía algunas amistades pero sabía perfectamente que tal vez su único defecto era la única forma de mantenerse con vida. Una sola palabra. Confianza. Brennan sabía que siempre desconfiaría de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Por eso, detener a Alexander Humboldt era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Estaba consciente que su ángel guardián y al que consideraba su hermano menor estarían dispuestos a todo con tal de ayudarla en su cometido pero aquella misión le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella porque estaba plenamente convencida que incluso daría su vida para lograrlo. Finalmente ya no tenía nada por qué seguir luchando. Le había destrozado la vida a la única persona que le importaba. A la única persona por la cual estaba dispuesta a dejar todo para ser feliz a su lado. Seeley Booth. Aquellas dos palabras se habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su mente, en su alma y en su corazón.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había leído el testamento de Christopher. Aquel día había sido la última vez que vio al amor de su vida. Mientras volaba de regreso a Alemania sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón. Le pareció como si la vida se le estuviera extinguiendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. De pronto recordó que solo una vez en su vida había tenido esa sensación: cuando Seeley tuvo el accidente de automóvil cuando se dirigía a su casa. Y ahora había tenido nuevamente ese pesar en su alma. Cuand**o** descendió del avión en su nuevo hogar llamó de inmediato por teléfono a su propio ángel guardián:

_-Aquí Ángela. Allá quien habla?_

_-Soy yo Ange. _–Respondió en voz baja.

_-Brennan! Hasta que tengo noticias tuyas! Qué ha pasado? _–Exclamó la analista con júbilo.

_-Muchas cosas. De hecho estuve hace unas horas en Washington pero no puedo hablar mucho. Necesito que investigues si Booth está bien. _–Dijo Temperance con preocupación, cosa que extrañó a Ángela:

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Brevemente: se leyó el testamento de Christopher, ambos somos herederos, tuvimos un enfrentamiento bastante feo, necesito saber que está bien._

Ángela no supo qué decirle a su amiga. Sospechaba que estaba sufriendo por el encuentro que tuvo con Seeley así que le contestó: _-De acuerdo. Haré todo lo posible por investigar qué ha pasado con él. Y tú cómo estás?_

_-No puedes imaginarte pero saldré adelante. _-Exclamó la agente del FBI pero mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto le dijo: _- Ahora tengo que colgar. Me están esperando._

La analista solo alcanzó a decir: _-Brennan… _

La llamada se cortó de pronto. Frente a ella, se encontraba mirándola fijamente el hombre al que su cuerpo le pertenecía con una gran sonrisa:

_-Por fin estás aquí Temperance! _–Expresó El Comandante mientras la tomaba de la cintura a lo que ella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa **y** un beso apasionado. Cuando les faltó el aire Brennan le dijo con singular alegría:

_-Alexander! No sabía que estarías aquí!_

_-Te dije que no permitiría que te separaras mucho tiempo de mí. Afortunadamente tengo muchos contactos en las aerolíneas y pudieron decirme que ya venías en camino._

Por un instante aquello sorprendió a la joven. Se dio cuenta que la red de contactos de Alexander Humboldt era más extensa de lo creía pero colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre para decirle: _-La verdad hubiera querido que fueras conmigo pero entiendo que los negocios son primero._

_-Así es. No sabes cómo muero de ganas por estar contigo. _–Respondió el besando el cuello de la agente a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma:

_-Yo también mi amado Comandante. Este tiempo sin ti se me hizo eterno. Y tengo algunas ideas para compensar el tiempo que estuvimos lejos._

De pronto, Alexander la soltó para iniciar su camino hacia el estacionamiento: _-Y bien? Qué dijo el idiota de Christopher en su testamento?_

Por su parte Brennan contestó lo más fría e irónicamente posible: _-Me dejó una propiedad en algún lugar que ni siquiera recuerdo. Y por supuesto, el 100% de las acciones de Millenium Exports. Si hubieras visto la cara del idiota de Seeley Booth, te hubieras muerto de la risa tal como yo lo hice._

El Comandante expresó con singular alegría: _-Me hubiera encantado verle la cara a ese imbécil. Sin embargo, la casa se la dejó a él verdad?_

Temperance respondió mientras subía a la camioneta de Humboldt: _-Si. Al igual que el dinero en su cuenta de banco y los automóviles._

_-Está bien. No me importa con qué se haya quedado mientras Millenium sea nuestra. _-Contestó Alexander al momento en que se colocaba junto a Temperance en el interior del vehículo. La joven exclamó:

_-Completamente nuestra. Pero dejemos de hablar de ese idiota, porque mejor no nos ponemos al corriente en otras cosas?_

Alexander tomó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos: _-Te lo digo nuevamente: me vuelves loco_

Temperance esbozó una gran sonrisa para comenzar a acariciar y besar al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Sin embargo, por dentro, solo quería gritar el nombre de la persona por la que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si fuera necesario para mantenerlo completamente a salvo del peligro que representaba Alexander Humboldt.

**.**

**.**

Días después y a varios kilómetros de distancia, Ángela Montenegro se había movilizado para localizar a Seeley Booth. La llamada de Brennan la había preocupado. Acaso Temperance había presionado demasiado a Booth? Sin quererlo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa al comprobar que la joven en verdad estaba profundamente enamorada del hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era lo que había escuchado en una grabación de sonido proveniente de la mansión de Christopher. En un momento escuchó un potente grito que no supo identificar de quien era. Segundos más tarde solo pudo escuchar lo que parecían objetos caídos y cosas que se rompían. La analista pensó que tal vez había sido un arranque de rabia por lo que había ocurrido en la lectura del testamento. Siguió revisando las grabaciones cuidadosamente pero no logró conseguir nada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, al paso de los días, que Seeley Booth había desaparecido y a pesar de tener cubierto tanto la mansión de Christopher como la empresa, no había podido encontrarlo. Lo único que supo de él era que su padre le había dejado como herencia la mansión, los automóviles y cierta cantidad de dinero en el banco. Pero en Millenium todos sabían que ahora la única dueña legítima era Temperance Brennan. Y todo ello por voz de los mismos trabajadores. Sin embargo, parecía que a Seeley se lo había tragado la tierra. Y lo peor es que no podía contactar a Brennan para avisarle. En primer lugar porque no quería preocuparla y provocar que mandara todo al diablo aunque ello le costara su pantalla y su propia vida. Y en segundo lugar porque no podía contactarla a su teléfono ya que lo mantenía apagado mientras estuviera en casa de Alexander Humboldt. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar descubrir como fuera posible el paradero de Seeley.

Mientras seguía investigando recibió un mensaje en su computadora:

_Hola querida:_

_El plan sigue conforme a lo acordado. Contacta a Alfil para buscar toda la información que necesitamos para entregársela al Caballo. Por favor, elabora mi nuevo registro criminal. Quiero verme malo pero tampoco como un sádico de acuerdo? Espera noticias mías cuando me haya contactado con la reina para entrar en el juego. Atte: Torre_

Ángela no tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada cuando leyó el mensaje que le envió Gabriel Montemayor. Era un hecho que se las ingeniaba para hacerla sonreír. Por ello, ni tarda ni perezosa comenzó a trabajar en su prontuario criminal. Debía parecer un delincuente con el cual Temperance Brennan sería capaz de trabajar para hacerle creer al Comandante que él la había ayudado a falsificar todos los documentos con los cuales la joven agente del FBI se había apoderado de Millenium **E**xports. De pronto se sintió un poco aliviada porque Temperance no estaría completamente sola en Alemania. La idea era que Gabriel se infiltrara en el grupo del Comandante pero como parte del equipo de Brennan en pago por el favor que él le hizo al falsificar los documentos de la cesión de derechos de Millenium. Ahora solo esperaba que Temperance hiciera gala de sus encantos para convencer a su amante de aceptar que ingresara a su equipo criminal. Por otro lado, empezaría a buscar a Seeley en los lugares que más temía: en los hospitales y en la morgue porque aquellos eran su última opción para localizar al hombre por el que su mejor amiga estaba dando la vida.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Jack Hodgins seguía examinando en su oficina toda la información que había recabado sobre Alexander Humboldt y Christopher Morrison-Baker. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada fácil pero estaba dispuesto a todo lo que fuera posible con tal de ayudar a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. De pronto, tocaron a su puerta:

_-Adelante! _–Contestó sin levantar la mirada.

Por la puerta se asomó una mujer: _-Hola Jack. _

Al escuchar aquella voz, Hodgins levantó el rostro para responder: _-Cam. Pasa por favor._

_-Gracias. _–Respondió ella mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento frente a Hodgins. Éste, al ver lo que hacía ella, dijo:

_-Y Lance?_

Aquella mujer rodó los ojos y expresó: _-Dijo que en 5 minutos estaba aquí. Pero mientras puedes decirme qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros._

Jack la miró fijamente al rostro con absoluta seriedad: _-Preferiría esperar a que Sweets esté aquí para no tener que repetir todo. Pero mientras dime, qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?_

A Cam se le iluminó el rostro: _-Maravillosas! Créeme que conocer Egipto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

Hodgins estaba sorprendido: _-Tanto así? Acaso no te fastidió el calor?_

_-Bueno, admito que hacía muchísimo calor pero no me puedo quejar de cosas como esas en cada lugar que visito _–Expresó la joven con naturalidad. Por su parte, Jack esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder:

_-Dichosa tú que puedes salir de vacaciones mientras uno se tiene que quedar aquí a salvar el mundo. _

Cam soltó una carcajada: _-Quién te manda a autoproclamarte "Rey del…"_

Pero fue interrumpida por Jack: _-Ya lo sé! Hay veces en que me encantaría irme de viaje con Ángela pero ambos somos personas bastante comprometidas con nuestros respectivos trabajos._

_-Pero querías ser importante no? _–Contestó Cam levantando los brazos: _-Si fueras simple mortal como yo, las cosas serían muy diferentes._

Ambos rieron al momento en que Lance **S**weets hacía su aparición por la puerta de la oficina: _-Por lo que veo estuvo muy bueno el chiste._

_-Es que estábamos hablando de ti _–Respondió con singular alegría la joven mientras Jack soltaba otra carcajada.

_-Qué chistosita eres Cam… _-Lance quería matarla con la mirada, cosa que intimidó muy poco a la joven:

_-Lo siento!_

_-Qué tal te ha ido chiquillo? _–Expresó Hodgins al ver al joven sentado frente a él. Éste por su parte le respondió de forma seria:

_-No soy un chiquillo pero ya sé que jamás vas a dejar de verme como tal._

_-Recuerda que eres el miembro más joven del equipo así que para mí seguirás siendo el chiquillo. _–Dijo Jack pero de pronto se tornó lo más serio posible: _-Pero no es para eso por lo que los mandé llamar. Necesito su ayuda para algo importante. Si hacemos bien las cosas, podrán conseguir un mejor empleo que el que tienen. Y si fallamos, les puedo asegurar que tendrán que apresurar los trámites necesarios para hacer su testamento._

Tanto Cam como Lance se quedaron mirando el rostro serio de Jack Hodgins. Sabían perfectamente que no estaba mintiendo. Jack, al ver sus reacciones, les dijo:

_-Están a tiempo de declinar la oferta. Si lo hacen tengan por seguro que no habrá ninguna repercusión en su contra. Podrán seguir con sus respectivas actividades. Lo que sí quiero que tengan perfectamente claro es que vamos a jugar con gente bastante peligrosa así que si cruzan la línea, ya no podrán volver atrás. Piénsenlo bien por favor._

Tras varios segundos en silencio, Camille Saroyan se aclaró la garganta para responder: _-Suena bastante peligroso pero nunca me he negado en participar en lo que se me pide. Cuenta conmigo sin dudarlo._

Jack asintió en silencio. Después volteó a ver a Lance, quien tenía la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta que esperaban su respuesta le dijo a Hodgins:

_-Como el miembro más joven del equipo tengo que pensar también en mi familia. Así que te pregunto: Estarías dispuesto a darme lo que te pida?_

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a Jack Hodgins: _-Qué es lo que quieres?_

Sweets se quedó un instante en silencio para responder en voz baja: _-Simplemente que me contrates un seguro de vida. No quiero dejar desamparados a mis padres. _

Tanto Cam como Jack soltaron ligeras carcajadas pero él fue el que respondió: _-Acaso me crees tan cruel como para no hacerlo? Te falta un mes para que tengas derecho a ello pero dadas las circunstancias cuenta con él de inmediato._

Al escuchar la respuesta, Lance Sweets respondió: _-De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo._

Dicho aquello, Jack Hodgins comenzó a hablar:

_-Excelente. Comencemos entonces. Tenemos que encontrar y analizar toda la documentación que tengamos sobre dos personas en particular: Uno es el ex dueño de la empresa Millenium Exports, quien se llama Christopher Morrison-Baker y según las últimas noticias, acaba de fallecer hace varios días. El segundo, es un criminal internacional llamado Alexander Humboldt, conocido en los bajos mundos como El Comandante._

_-El Comandante? _–Aquel apodo llamó la atención de Cam: _-Ese famoso criminal al que se le relaciona con el tráfico de armas?_

_-El mismo. Gracias a ciertas fuentes por fin conocemos su nombre. _–Contestó Jack con seriedad. Por su parte, Sweets preguntó:

_-Alexander Humboldt? Como el viajero? _

_-Efectivamente y también es alemán. _-Contestó Hodgins:_ -En este momento, lo único que requiero es que reunamos toda la información, la analicemos y veamos qué podemos sacar de todo esto. Pero por favor, no cometan ninguna tontería y sean bastante cautelosos. Si cometemos un solo error, no habrá poder divino que nos pueda salvar._

Tanto Cam como Sweets asintieron en silencio mientras se disponían a salir de la oficina. Antes de salir, Sweets volteó y le dijo con seriedad:

_-Una última cosa:_

_-Dime. _–Respondió Jack del mismo modo

Lance soltó una ligera sonrisa y dijo con timidez: _-No vayas a ser tacaño con el seguro de vida. Me jugaré demasiado mi pellejo como para que mis padres solo reciban una miseria._

Al escuchar aquello, Hodgins sonrió: _-No te preocupes chiquillo. Tus padres recibirán lo que merecen pero mejor preocúpate por hacer bien tu trabajo para que no tengas que dejarle ese dinero a tu familia._

El joven respondió con seriedad: _-Así lo haré señor._

Dicho eso, Sweets salió de la oficina dejando completamente solo a Jack Hodgins. En efecto, no dudaba de la capacidad de sus amigos. Camille Saroyan era la mejor en su especialización por lo que Hodgins confiaba ciegamente en ella. Por su parte, y a pesar de llevar poco tiempo trabajando juntos Lance Sweets había demostrado que podía ser parte clave en su equipo. Por ello quería darle la oportunidad de trabajar en algo que, si Temperance Brennan tenía suerte, les daría todo lo que ellos quisieran, incluso la fama eterna.

**.**

**.**

En otro punto del mundo, Gabriel Montemayor se preparaba para hacer su grandiosa aparición. Lo único que le molestaba del plan de Temperance Brennan era que estaba arriesgando la vida de todos para salvar al que consideraba el amor de su vida. Él sabía plenamente que para todo el equipo el plan era detener a Alexander Humboldt pero todos sabían que todo lo que movía a la mejor agente del FBI era alejar a Seeley Booth para protegerlo de todo el daño que El Comandante pudiera hacerle. Sin embargo, cuando ella les explicó parte de su plan, todos pudieron darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por aquel hombre. Por su parte, Gabriel pensaba que aquello era una completa tontería pero en lo más profundo de su ser no pudo evitar acordarse de ella. De la **m**ujer de la que siempre estaría enamorado y a la cual tuvo que dejar ir por culpa de su profesión. Siempre había escuchado que los agentes de inteligencia como él eran personas solitarias porque no podían exponer a sus seres queridos a la vida tan peligrosa que llevaban. Y por ello fue que perdió el amor de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. Amaba sus ojos, su forma de ser, su dulzura y candidez, la forma en la que salía adelante a pesar de todos los obstáculos que la vida le había puesto. Y se había enamorado de él, con todas sus virtudes y defectos. En aquel instante recordó la ocasión en la que ella le había dicho que lo que más amaba de él era "su sarcástico sentido del humor". Todo ello le hizo bajar la guardia provocando que la perdiera para siempre. Por tal motivo, escondía sus sentimientos detrás de su ácido e irónico sentido del humor. Por ello entendía plenamente lo que Brennan estaba haciendo. Sabía que si la apoyaba en su misión estaría condenando su vida en el infierno pero aquello no le importaba porque desde hacía mucho tiempo, ese mismo infierno se había convertido en su vida misma.

**.**

**.**

Alexander Humboldt era un hombre al que no le importaba hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que se proponía. Y en ese instante esbozó una enorme sonrisa porque había logrado tener a su lado a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido así como a la empresa de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Con ella en su poder estaba completamente seguro que podía expandir sus negocios sin que tuviera algún problema con los traslados del armamento que compraba y vendía a través del globo terráqueo. Por otro lado, Temperance Brennan conocía prácticamente a todos los contactos y clientes de Millenium con lo que podían mantener la pantalla para sus negocios ilícitos. Lo importante era que se había deshecho tanto de Christopher Morrison-Baker como de su ahijado, al que siempre consideraría un estúpido por dejarse engañar de una manera tan fácil. Ya se había cansado de aquellos tontos jueguitos con los que Christopher deseaba romper el trato que había hecho con él pero si algo había descubierto cuando empezó a tratar con Morrison-Baker era que aunque tuviera que pagar lo que fuera, se adueñaría de la empresa. Y ahora, finalmente lo había logrado.

Por su parte, jamás imaginó que la hermosa Temperance Brennan caería rendida a sus pies. Cuando vio por primera vez su rostro, su dulzura lo cautivó por completo. Por un segundo sus ojos lo llevaron al infinito. Pero por circunstancias que jamás olvidaría no tuvo la oportunidad de cortejarla como hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, en el instante en que la vio cuando lo esperaba para recibir aquel cargamento, sintió que la vida lo estaba premiando porque había puesto a aquella jovencita nuevamente en su camino. Fue en ese momento en que se prometió a sí mismo que la haría suya a como diera lugar. Durante muchísimos años tuvo que evocar su recuerdo pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ningún hombre intentara conquistar a su mujer porque finalmente él era el dueño de aquella hermosa joven que en ese instante se encontraba en su cama. Aquel hermoso ángel que lo excitaba como nadie más pudo hacerlo. Intentó buscar satisfacción en mujeres parecidas a ella pero lo único que conseguía era evocar el recuerdo de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de su dulce mirada. Y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez supo que no iba a permitir que se alejara de él. Por ello le ordenó a Christopher que la llevara a su encuentro. Porque tenía que verla, tenía que estar cerca de ella. Ahora era el hombre más poderoso porque tenía todo lo que deseaba. Tanto Millenium Exports como Temperance Brennan le pertenecían por completo. Y estaba dispuesto a acabar con lo que fuera y con quien fuera con tal de que así fuera por el resto de su vida.

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó en silencio para no despertar a su mujer. Cuando abrió lo único que pudo decir fue:

_-Qué carajos quieres? _–Dijo exasperado.

Dimitri respondió con voz baja: _-Hemos recibido noticias de los egipcios. _

_-Qué dijeron? _–Contestó Humboldt al momento en que volteaba su cama para asegurarse que Brennan siguiera durmiendo. Dimitri guardó silencio por lo que, en el momento en que volvió a mirar el rostro de su jefe, continuó:

_-Creo que es mejor que usted vea personalmente el mensaje señor._

Alexander quiso matarlo en aquel instante por lo que enojado le dijo: _-Por lo que veo te sigue faltando iniciativa! Te veo en un minuto en el despacho!_

Dicho eso cerró la puerta de su habitación para ponerse su bata y asegurarse que Brennan continuara completamente dormida. Segundos más tarde, se dirigió a su despacho para encontrarse con Dimitri. Al verlo le gritó:

_-A ver idiota! Qué dijeron? Cuál es el mensaje?_

_-Véalo usted mismo _–Respondió su subordinado al momento en que permitía que tomara asiento en su escritorio. Dimitri apretó el botón de la computadora para que Alexander pudiera escuchar el mensaje:

_Estimado Comandante:_

_Alá lo ha puesto en nuestro camino para que podamos cumplir con la misión que nos fue encomendada. Por ello queremos contar con su presencia para que podamos platicar sobre el negocio que queremos realizar con usted. Próximamente volveremos a contactarlo para indicarle el lugar, fecha y hora de nuestra reunión. _

Alexander Humboldt se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Volteó a ver a Dimitri para decirle:

_-Y para esto me despertaste imbécil?_

Dimitri enmudeció ante la actitud de su jefe por lo que respondió con timidez: _-Pensé que era mejor que lo escuchara directamente._

Alexander no sabía si quería darle un tiro en la cabeza o cortársela por lo que tuvo que contenerse para no cometer alguna estupidez así que no le quedó más remedio que decirle: _-Te pago para que actúes! No para que pienses maldito idiota!_

_-Le pido disculpas señor. _–Aquel hombre quería desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sabía de sobra que su jefe era impulsivo y explosivo y por nada del mundo quería que en un arrebato decidiera quitarle la vida. Por otro lado, a Alexander le molestaba la actitud del hombre que temblaba frente a él:

_-No me interesan tus disculpas Dimitri! Lo que me interesa ahora es volver a la cama con mi mujer._

Dimitri asintió en silencio pero rápidamente le preguntó con un susurro: _-Requiere que comience a preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje? _

El Comandante trató de serenarse un poco: _-Sí, quiero que vayas cotizando precios de boletos de avión y reservaciones. En esta ocasión pienso llevarme a Temperance conmigo._

_-Para impresionar a los egipcios?_

Aquello terminó por sacar de sus casillas a Humboldt: _-No seas idiota! Temperance tiene todos los contactos de Christopher para conseguir el armamento que nos haga falta. Además, ella le ayudaba a su ex patrón a conseguir los contratos de compra-venta así que es indispensable que venga conmigo. _

_-Entendido señor. _-Respondió su subordinado retirándose un poco del lugar donde su jefe se encontraba sentado. Éste por su parte, apagó su computadora mientras exclamaba con sarcasmo y exasperación:

_-Ahora, si me permites, me voy a descansar!_

Justo en el instante en que estaba levantándose de su asiento sonó el teléfono de su despacho. Volteó a ver el número que aparecía en el verificador de llamadas. Una carcajada sarcástica apareció en su rostro mientras contestaba. Aquella llamada era algo que no esperaba pero que le había parecido una gran ironía del destino.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Temperance Brennan se levantó muy temprano. Desde el día en que llegó comenzó a memorizar la rutina diaria de su flamante amante y de su guardia de seguridad. Debía comprobar que todos los días realizaban las mismas actividades en sus horarios correspondientes. Poco tiempo tardó en darse cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente ejecutado. Con el paso de los días continuó aparentando ser la mujer perfecta para Alexander Humboldt pero estaba plenamente consciente que era el momento de continuar con la siguiente fase de su plan. Por tal motivo, a espaldas de su amante en turno, se encerró en su habitación para encender su móvil. Debía realizar una llamada de la cual dependía parte de su futuro. Al **i**nstante, un hombre le respondió:

_-Hola Temperance._

_-Hola Gabriel. _-Contestó Brennan aliviada de escuchar una voz familiar: _-Qué tal te ha sentado el aire germano?_

_-Pues no creo que tan bien como a ti. _–Exclamó el agente de la Interpol con sarcasmo a lo que ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

_-Pues por lo menos a mí me hace lucir más hermosa._

Gabriel soltó una carcajada: _-Eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo! Cómo te ha ido con tu nuevo galán?_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a Brennan la agente del FBI más seria que pudiera haber existido en la historia así que simplemente se limitó a responderle: _-Sabías que a veces puedes ser un verdadero idiota?_

_-Claro! _–Expresó Gabriel con singular alegría: _-Regularmente soy un perfecto idiota pero ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado no?_

_-Recuérdame tenerlo en mente. _–Temperance sonrió levemente al escucharlo por el teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea un divertido Gabriel Montemayor se sentó en frente de su computadora con la finalidad de entrar en acción. Segundos más tarde, con absoluta seriedad le dijo a Brennan: 

_-Pues bien. Estoy listo. Ángela ya programó en la red todo mi expediente criminal para cuando la gente del Comandante me investigue. Todo lo demás corre por tu cuenta. Supongo que gracias a tus encantos no tendremos ningún problema verdad? _–Gabriel sospechó que de estar junto a Temperance, ella ya lo hubiera golpeado. Esperó a que ella lo insultara pero lo único que escuchó fue un grito en voz baja:

_-Me dan ganas de darte un balazo en la frente!_

_-Pero sabes que no puedes porque me necesitas. _–Dijo él con ironía.

_-Pero juro que lo haré cuando todo esto termine! _–Expresó Brennan con enojo en su voz pero a Gabriel aquello le divertía un poco antes de entrar en el juego así que optó por contestarle con algo que la joven no se esperaba:

_-Me temo que eso no será posible porque si lo haces no podré darte el recado que Angie me dio para ti._

Brennan se quedó paralizada. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas pero solo se atrevió a preguntar con nerviosismo: _-A qué te refieres?_

Gabriel se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras debatía en su mente la posibilidad de hacer algún juego pero rápidamente desechó la idea por lo que con la más absoluta seriedad le confesó: _-No pensaba decírtelo pero es necesario que lo sepas. Solo prométeme que no harás nada que perjudique esta misión. La vida de muchas personas ya se encuentra en juego._

Temperan**c**e tomó aire para responder lo más tranquila posible: _-Lo prometo. Qué ha pasado?_

_-Es sobre Booth…_

Temperance Brennan, aquella joven que era considerada por muchos como la mejor agente del FBI en servicio activo, enmudeció por completo. Sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo por lo que gritó con desesperación: _-Qué pasó con Seeley!_

_-Temperance… _-Gabriel quería decirle de la mejor manera posible el mensaje pero primero necesitaba tranquilizarla. Ella por su parte, no soportaba tanta incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con el amor de su vida:

_-Dime qué rayos pasó con Seeley! Está bien? Le pasó algo?_

El agente de la Interpol exclamó con un susurro: _-Él está…_

Brennan pensaba en lo peor y aquello le estaba matando por dentro. Quería tener a Gabriel frente a ella para obligarlo a responderle rápidamente pero solo pudo decir con desesperación: _-Habla de una buena vez!_

Tras algunos segundos en silencio, que a Temperance le parecieron un siglo, él respondió: _-Está desaparecido. Ángela no ha podido localizarlo desde el día en que se leyó el testamento de Christopher. Zack está ayudándola a buscarlo pero lo último que supe es que seguían sin tener noticias de él. Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra._

Aquello era lo último que Temperance Brennan, la flamante mujer de hielo y la mejor agente del FBI se esperaba. Gabriel pudo escuchar a través del teléfono cómo toda ella se descomponía por completo. Segundos más tarde pudo escuchar que la joven comenzaba a mover cosas en el lugar en el que se encontraba:

_-Qué estás haciendo? _–Le gritó por el auricular.

Brennan estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a Booth: _-Debo ir a buscarlo! Asegurarme que está bien!_

_-No puedes hacerlo! _–Gritó el joven con la intención de detenerla pero Temperance le respondió con toda la desesperación que una mujer enamorada y angustiada podía sentir:

_-No puedes detenerme!_

_-Acaso vas a dejar todo así! O es que ya te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste? _–Gabriel estaba completamente seguro que si ella seguía en esa situación cometería un error que les costaría la vida a todos los involucrados. Pero la joven debía saber dónde y cómo se encontraba el amor de su vida, la razón de su existir. En aquel instante no le importaba nada ni nadie: _-No entiendes que tengo que ir a buscarlo?_

Gabriel, por su parte, entendía perfectamente el dolor que sentía pero tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión así que le gritó: _-Y tú no te has dado cuenta que no puedes regresar el tiempo? Lo destrozaste para cumplir con tu propósito! Estás haciendo todo esto por él! Ya no puedes echarte para atrás! Si eres la mejor agente del FBI estoy seguro que harás lo que tengas y debas hacer! Además, vas a perder tiempo en lo que viajas a Washington. Ángela y Zack lo están b__**u**__scando y estoy seguro que no desistirán hasta encontrarlo._

_-Pero… _-Aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la gente de FBI mientras Gabriel trataba de razonar con ella:

_-Pero nada! Tienes que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones y de tus actos. _

Por algunos segundos, Temperance se quedó en silencio. Gabriel no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven en aquellos instantes pero finalmente ella le respondió: _-Tienes razón. Prométeme que me dirás cualquier cosa que Ángela te comunique por favor._

El agente de la Interpol soltó todo el aire que estaba sosteniendo dentro de su cuerpo. Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, le contestó con toda sinceridad: _-Te lo prometo pero siempre y cuando no pierdas la perspectiva. Sé lo difícil que es esto para ti pero recuerda que no estás sola. Hay mucha gente que está haciendo lo posible para ayudarte tanto a detener al Comandante como a proteger a tu galán._

Temperance Brennan esbozó una sonrisa al co**m**probar que la ironía nuevamente regresaba a las palabras del agente de la Interpol. A pesar de su especial sentido del humor, había comprobado que por dentro era un ser humano muy especial. Finalmente, exclamó: _-Gracias por todo Gabriel. No sé qué sería de mí sin tu apoyo._

Aquel hombre soltó una carcajada antes de responder: _-Creo que disfrutarías de la diversión para ti solita pero eso no será posible. Así que no seas egoísta e invítame a la fiesta!_

Brennan sonrió un poco para decir con sarcasmo: _-No sabes lo que me está gustando este evento eh!_

Gabriel correspondió ante tales palabras: _-Me lo imagino pero creo que ya es tiempo de que compartas la diversión no crees?_

_-Tienes toda la razón. _–Exclamó la joven: _-Te veo dentro de 2 horas en el Museo Humboldt de Historia Natural._

Gabriel contestó sorprendido: _-Dónde? Es una broma? Recuerda que el del sarcasmo soy yo!_

Ahora fue Brennan la que soltó una carcajada: _-En lo absoluto! Es el lugar ideal para que Johnny Gondorff entre en acción. Ahora debo irme._

Acto seguido, ambos agentes colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Pero a pesar de todo, Temperance Brennan no podía dejar de pensar en la única razón que le permitía seguir luchando. Se preguntaba dónde podía estar Booth. Desde lo más profundo de su ser anhelaba estar a su lado pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Comprendió que Gabriel tenía razón. No ganaba nada con destruir su **p**antalla e ir a buscarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Confiaba en que Ángela y Zack harían lo que fuera por localizarlo y asegurarse que estuviera bien, dentro de lo posible, porque sabía que después de la forma en que le había destruido la vida, estar bien era prácticamente imposible. Por lo pronto, debía pensar cómo hacer que Alexander Humboldt le diera la bienvenida a prácticamente su único aliado en este juego entre el bien y el mal.

**.**

**.**

Horas más tarde, la joven agente del FBI llegó a su nuevo hogar en compañía de Gabriel Montemayor. Los agentes que vigilaban la entrada la detuvieron al intentar ingresar:

_-Disculpe Sra. Tenemos orden de no dejar entrar a nadie a menos que se registre. _–Dijo el encargado del acceso mientras que Temperance hacía gala de los "buenos modales" de su personaje:

_-Cómo se atreven a hacer esto? Acaso no saben quién soy?_

El vigilante se sorprendió un poco ante el comportamiento de la joven: _-Lo sabemos pero son indicaciones del Comandante._

Por su parte, Gabriel, que venía manejando, trató de ayudar a aquel hombre: _-No te preocupes Temperance. Si los señores así lo requieren me registraré. _

Brennan empezó a gritar mientras hablaba con Gabrie**l**: _-No! Estos idiotas no tienen derecho a tratarte así! Tú eres mi invitado. _–Y ahora volteando a ver a los agentes gritó: _-Les juro que haré que mi hombre los corra por incompetentes!_

_-A ver señores _–dijo Gabriel mientras se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a los agentes: _-Aquí tienen._

Acto seguido, Gabriel sacó la identificación que Ángela le había proporcionado con los datos de su pantalla. Uno de los agentes comprobó que la foto de la credencial perteneciera al hombre que tenía enfrente para después indicarle:

_-Muchas gracias señor Gondorff. Puede pasar._

Gabriel asintió en silencio y volvió al automóvil ante la mirada feroz de Brennan. En cuanto cerró la puerta del pasajero, Temperance encendió el vehículo para entrar a toda velocidad:

_-No crees que eso fue algo exagerado? _–Le dijo Gabriel a Brennan mientras volteaba para asegurarse que los agentes no notaran algo extraño pero ella le respondió con cinismo:

_-Recuerdas que soy la novia del jefe? Tengo derecho a portarme como yo quiera._

Gabriel sonrió mientras exclamaba con ironía: _-No lo digo por el comportamiento. Sino por lo que dijiste de "tu hombre"._

Temperance ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el comentario del agente de la Interpol así que lo miró fijamente al rostro: _-Si vuelves a mencionarlo te mataré Gabriel._

_-Mientras sea a besos no hay ningún problema! _–Respondió antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

Temperance Brennan quería matarlo con la mirada mientras se acercaban al estacionami**e**nto de aquella mansión. Cuando detuvieron el vehículo, Gabriel bajó del mismo al tiempo que inspeccionaba lo más rápido que podía como estaban organizados los hombres que vigilaban el resto de la casa. Había hombres por todos lados: en el patio, en los pasillos, en los accesos principales, en el techo.

_-Vaya, creo que esto es una verdadera fortaleza. _–Expresó en voz baja para sí mismo pero la joven respondió de la misma manera:

_-Lo mismo pensé yo cuando entré por primera vez. Lo interesante es que todos llevan una rutina que cumplen a la perfección todos los días. Después te pasaré la bitácora que he realizado._

_-De acuerdo. Ahora tendremos que dar un buen show. _–Expresó Gabriel mientras se mentalizaba para entrar en la piel de Johnny Gondorff. Por su parte, Brennan continuó en voz baja para no llamar la atención:

_-La camioneta de Alexander está en el estacionamiento, lo que significa que él se encuentra en su despacho o en nuestra recámara._

Gabriel soltó una risa ahogada. Temperance volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada: _-Algún problema?_

_-Ninguno! Solo que me encanta lo bien que trabajas encubierta. Hasta te crees en verdad dueña de la casa! _–Gabriel no podía evitar hacer algún comentario sarcástico pero ella le dijo con el semblante más inexpresivo que pudiera tener:

_-Por eso soy la mejor en lo que hago._

Pero Gabriel, siempre atento, respondió como sólo él podía hacerlo: _-Bueno, siempre y cuando no te enamores de alguno de tus objetivos._

Esta vez Temperance no se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo en el brazo:

_-__**A**__uch! _

_-No vuelvas a decir ni una sola palabra entendiste? _–Temperance estaba a pocos puntos de perder su límite de paciencia y tolerancia por lo que Gabriel simplemente esbozó una linda sonrisa:

_-No aguantas ni un poco del sentido del humor británico!_

La agente del FBI quería sonreír pero escuchó algunos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ella rápidamente le hizo señas a Gabriel y corrió a encontrarse con Alexander:

_-Cariño! Dónde estabas! _–Gritó mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Alexander para inmediatamente después fundir sus labios con los de aquel hombre. Éste correspondió brevemente a su caricia. Al separarse, él respondió: 

_-Tuve que atender unos pendientes pero ya me tienes aquí. _–En aquel instante Alexander volteó a ver a Gabriel y le dijo: _-Quien es usted?_

_-Es mi amigo Johnny Gondorff. Fue quien me ayudó a falsificar los documentos con los que pude apropiarme de Millenium Exports. _–Y dirigiéndose a Gabriel mencionó: _-Johnny, te presento a mi amado hombre: el genial y fabuloso Comandante._

_-Mucho gusto señor. _–Dijo Gabriel mientras extendía su mano para saludar a Alexander. Éste correspondió al mismo gesto al momento en que respondía con cinismo:

_-Así que gracias a ti, tenemos una nueva empresa._

Gabriel miró fijamente a los ojos a aquel hombre. Rápidamente esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-No tiene nada que agradecerme. Fue simplemente un favor que le hice a una buena amiga._

_-Espero que solo sea una buena amiga. _–Los celos empezaban a apoderarse de Humboldt pero Temperance, al darse cuenta de ello, intervino rápidamente:

_-Alexander! Ya te dije que yo solo tengo ojos para ti. _

El Comandante le sonrió a la joven y después de darle un ligero beso en los labios prosiguió: _-Y dígame señor Gondorff, cuál es el placer de su visita?_

_-Eso te lo puedo decir yo cariño. _–Brennan tomó las manos de Alexander entre las suyas: _-Le pedí que viniera porque me gustaría que trabajara con nosotros en Millenium como pago por los servicios que nos brindó tan desinteresadamente._

_-Y qué sabe hacer? _–Aquella proposición era peligrosa para Alexander porque primero debía investigarlo para asegurarse de que podía ser una persona confiable dentro de su equipo criminal. Por su parte, Gabriel Montemayor estaba preparado para contestar cualquier cosa que le preguntaran acerca de su pantalla:

_-De todo señor. Pero si lo que le interesa son los aspectos tecnológicos secretos, entonces puedo decirle que soy su hombre _–Respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Brennan, quien captó de inmediato el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras.

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. _–Alexander se sorprendió ante aquella declaración: _-Un hacker. Tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad. _

_-Yo respondo por él amor._-Brennan debía asegurarse de que Gabriel fuera tan confiable para Alexander tal como ella lo era para él:_ -Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarte que es, por mucho, la persona en la que más confío._

Alexander miró con desconfianza a Gabriel pero después de algunos segundos, se acercó a él para tenderle la mano al momento en que exclamaba: _-Entonces señor Gondorff. Bienvenido a Millenium Exports!_

Éste por su parte, extendió su mano para agradecerle por la oportunidad: _-Muchas gracias señor. Y cuente conmigo para lo que sea._

_-Para lo que sea? _–Alexander dijo con sarcasmo: _-Esas son palabras mayores Sr. Gondorff._

_-Lo sé. _-Contestó Gabriel sin temor ante la sonrisa que esbozó Temperance:-_Soy un hombre de palabra._

El Comandante respondió con seriedad pero se podía sentir en su voz una amenaza latente: _-Prefiero que mis subordinados sean hombres de acciones pero por algo se empieza._

En ese instante, sonó el timbre de la casa.

_-Bueno, mi invitado acaba de llegar. _-Alexander mencionó mientras tomaba de la cintura a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Temperance, por su parte, continuó con su representación:

_-Tenemos invitados cari__**ñ**__o? No me habías dicho nada. Espero me indiques si se quedará a cenar para dar la orden de que pongan un plato más en la mesa._

El Comandante respondió mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que lo hacían enloquecer: _-No te preocupes. Yo daré la orden en caso necesario._

Al ver aquel gesto de su amante, Brennan se sintió con la confianza de continuar con el juego: _-De acuerdo baby. Entonces si no te importa me gustaría mostrarle a Johnny todo el lugar. _

_-Está bien. _–Respondió con un poco de desconfianza pero prosiguió: _-Ahora si me disculpan voy a recibir a mi invitado._

Alexander Humboldt se acercó a Temperance para presionar sus labios en los de la joven agente del FBI ante la mirada curiosa del agente de la Interpol. Ella correspondió sin dudar a aquel apasionado beso. Cuando Alexander se alejó, Gabriel le esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras le decía en voz baja:

_-Si no supiera que estás enamorada de tu galancete diría que besas a este tipo con tanta pasión que…_

_-Cállate! _–Temperance no quería salirse de sus casillas por el chistecito de su compañero: _-Sabes perfectamente que esto es solo una pantalla!_

_-Lo siento! _–Exclamó Gabriel levantando los brazos levemente en señal de rendición: _-Es que no puedo evitar imaginar el por qué eres la mejor agente del FBI. Si me besaras de esa forma, te aseguro que me tendrías como tapete a tus pies._

A Brennan no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y esbozar una ligera sonrisa sarcástica. Temperance quería matarlo con sus propias manos pero finalmente le encantaba su sentido del humor. Recorrieron el lugar lo más rápido posible para que los agentes que cust**o**diaban toda la casa no sospecharan nada raro pero tanto Brennan como Gabriel tomaron nota mental de las cámaras de vigilancia, el número de agentes que custodiaba cada sección de la casa, el número de perros guardianes en los jardines, etc.

_-Creo que esto de verdad es una fortaleza. _-Dijo Gabriel mientras ambos se dirigían al vehículo del agente de la Interpol.

_-Así es. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de eludir a todos en caso de que necesitemos escapar. _-Contestó Brennan en el instante en que trataba de pensar cómo incapacitar a los perros porque consideraba fácil escapar de los agentes pero no tanto de los caninos. Sin embargo, Gabriel la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Escapar? _–El agente de la Interpol no podía evitar hacer algún comentario sarcástico ante aquellas palabras: _-No se supone que debemos hacer eso si tú no haces bien tu trabajo?_

_-Es un plan de emergencia! _–Temperance empezaba a perder la paciencia ante el sentido del humor que caracterizaba al británico pero éste expresó:

_-Como dijo Q alguna vez: "Siempre quise enseñarte dos cosas. La primera: Nunca dejes que te vean sangrar y la segunda: Siempre ten un plan de escape". En fin, creo que es mejor que me vaya para que puedas atender plácidamente a tu noviecito._

Temperance se le quedó mirando en silencio. Aquella frase le hizo recordar el uniforme que portó el hombre al que amaba en la fiesta de Christopher. Algunos segundos después le respondió: _-Avísame cualquier novedad por el celular por favor._

Al ver el semblante de la joven comprendió que, en aquella petición, venía implícitamente cualquier novedad acerca del paradero de Booth por lo que con toda sinceridad Gabriel le contestó: _-Así lo hare. Recuerda que no estoy muy lejos de aquí así que si me necesitas por favor no dudes en llamarme._

Temperance Brennan asintió en silencio. Al verlo marcharse sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón porque aquel hombre que la sacaba de quicio con sus ocurrencias era la única persona que podía ayudarla si algún problema se cruzaba en su camino o si por alguna indiscreción su pantalla se descubriera. Mientras volvía a la **s**oledad en aquel lugar decidió ir al despacho de Alexander para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre el cliente que estaba atendiendo. Se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar a través de la puerta pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que se hablaba en el interior del despacho. Su instinto le gritaba a través de todo su cuerpo que debía averiguar de cualquier manera lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo que esperaba diera resultado. Fue rápidamente a la cocina donde ordenó que le colocaran galletas en una charola. El cocinero sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las favoritas de Alexander así que sin preguntar nada hizo lo que Temperance le solicitó. Con rapidez volvió a la puerta del despacho que aún se encontraba cerrada. Antes de entrar respiró con tranquilidad:

_-Veremos quién es tu cliente esta vez _–Dijo Brennan para sí misma.

Acto seguido, giró la manija para abrir la puerta. Se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio para colocarse junto a Alexander mientras decía:

_-Siento mucho interrumpirlos señores pero estaba segura de que necesitarían un tentempié._

Temperance le dio un pequeño beso a Alexander para inmediatamente voltear hacia adelante donde suponía se encontraba el nuevo cliente del Comandante. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, Brennan recordó lo que había establecido como su nuevo lema: "_Esconde el dolor en lo más profundo de tu ser_". Aquellas palabras debía ponerlas en práctica porque en ese momento su más profunda pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba la última persona que desearía ver ante sus ojos mientras su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos al ver fijamente a los ojos al amor de su vida: Seeley Booth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber con su comentario! Y si no les gustó… pues también háganmelo saber! Por otro lado, recuerdan que les dije que hoy era un día muy importante para mí? Además de que según el cap pasado hoy es el día en el que se lee el testamento de Christopher? Pues a lo largo del fic hay escondidas 17 letras que forman un mensaje (adoro el misterio y los enigmas!). La primera persona que me diga cuál es ese mensaje le responderé la pregunta que quieran sobre el fic (¡solo una pregunta!). Obviamente será por mensaje privado o por mail. Y sobre el nuevo cap, creo que tendrán que esperar un poco para leerlo porque vienen unos días bastante pesados en el aspecto laboral por culpa de cierto aniversario y no tendré tiempo para escribir así que ojalá me tengan paciencia y no me abandonen en esta travesía literaria.**

**Y si me quieren amenazar por tanto dramatismo, pueden hacerlo en la red social del blue bird al nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Saludos! Bye!**


	20. Entre el Dolor y la Venganza

**HELLO! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de este humilde fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus felicitaciones. En verdad que me hicieron pasar un cumpleaños maravilloso! Infinitas gracias por ello. Por otro lado, no creí que el final del cap pasado generara tantas emociones así que pronto sabrán el porqué de ese final. Dicho esto, contestaré lo siguiente:**

**Evonii: Crees que Brennan ha aguantado mucho? En verdad no sabes lo que le espera aunque muy pronto lo sabrás. En cuanto a Booth, quien sabe si será así o no. Y por ser la primera en felicitarme puedes hacer la pregunta que quieras, la cual responderé por PM.**

**Anto Bones 16: No sé si gritar, reír o llorar con tus comentarios mujer! De verdad que me encantan! Sobre las vacaciones de Cam pudiera ser o tal vez no. Todavía no lo decido. **

**Bones Everywhere: Creo que nadie se esperaba que fuera el mismísimo Seeley Booth quien estuviera frente a ellos pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Pronto sabremos cuál es.**

**Kathbones: No me gusta el drama para nada… Me fascina! Jajaja! Y tal vez tu deseo se vuelva un poquito realidad. ;D**

**Paula: En este capítulo sabrás la razón de su presencia en tierras germanas. Sobre Brennan, tienes toda la razón.**

**Mimamamemimaa: Creo que prefiero que me preguntes algo porque esa promesa no creo que la pueda hacer. Aún no sé si todo se arreglará para bien o para mal. Con respecto al season finale, yo también me sentí como tú pero qué le vamos a hacer. Solo nos queda esperar por la nueva temporada. Sobre Jack y Gabriel creo que del primero poco a poco iremos descubriendo cuál será su función en el plan de Brennan mientras que del segundo sabremos un poco más en este capítulo. Finalmente, de verdad no quiero tenerte al borde de la locura…. Mi intención es hacerlas enloquecer jajajaja!**

**RGG: Creo que ahora sí andamos bastante fríos con las teorías…**

**ChrisBooth26637: En verdad no quiero ser la causante de semejante infarto! Con respecto a Cam y Sweets, poco a poco iremos descubriendo qué harán en este complejo plan. Ah! Y gracias por agregarme en Face! **

**Pao ozuna: Gracias por tus buenos deseos!**

** .12: Antes que nada y varios días después: Happy Birthday. Espero que te la hayas pasado genial! y sobre tu pregunta: Acaso no has leído el fic completo? Te recomiendo leas el cap 16 para que sepas el motivo por el cual ByB terminaron **

**EM11: Por qué lo quieres matar? Si es tan lindo! Cuando termines de leer este capítulo me dirás si sigues pensando lo mismo.**

**KillerQueen-B: Oh Mea Culpa! En verdad que este fic no tiene nada de interesante! :D Me alegra que lo consideres como uno de tus favoritos!**

**LegoBrazzy20: Pues no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar pero no desesperes! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. **

**Zazú: Cómo ves la situación? Me alegra poder seguir dejándote impactada. Creo que por fin se invertirán los papeles. Y, aunque no lo creas, te extraño amigui!**

**Y al resto que aparece como Guest: 1) Qué bueno que te guste la historia! 2) OMG también! 3) Creo que a todos les ha quedado claro que soy terriblemente perversa! Y como no quiero matarte de ansiedad aquí está el nuevo cap.**

**Dicho lo anterior, creo que voy a empezar a decir que todos los días son mi cumpleaños para que suban sus comentarios! Ya estamos más cerca de los 200! Gracias por ello. Por ya fueron muchas palabras. Al rato pondré un capítulo de fic y otro de comentarios jajaja! En fin, ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito en la enorme Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A veces la vida nos pone en ciertas circunstancias que son difíciles de manejar. Dicen que el ser humano es dueño de su propio destino aunque hay otros que difunden la idea que desde que nacemos tenemos nuestro destino definido. Y a pesar de todo ello, Temperance Brennan estaba viviendo en aquel instante la peor pesadilla que podría imaginar. Había hecho todo lo posible para que aquella escena jamás se llevara a cabo y ahora sucedía justamente lo contrario. Había un inmenso dolor dentro de ella porque sus acciones habían destrozado a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, se encontraba en la misión más importante de su vida y no podía mirar hacia atrás. Por tal motivo, con toda la frialdad que podía expresar exclamó:

_-Vaya, vaya. Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí? _

_-Temperance. _–Respondió Booth con la más profunda tranquilidad.

Por su parte, Brennan volteó para mirar a Alexander y decirle: _-Se puede saber qué haces hablando con este idiota?_

_-Tranquilízate cariño _–Expresó el Comandante con una pícara sonrisa: _-Solo estamos haciendo negocios._

_-No creo que debas confiar en él _–Temperance necesitaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para sacar a Booth de ese lugar antes de que ocurriera alguna tragedia. Trataba de no mirar al amor de su vida ya que a sus ojos se veía extremadamente apuesto y elegante, tal como si estuviera tratando de conseguir el negocio de su vida pero fueron las fuertes palabras de Alexander Humboldt, quien se levantó de su asiento, las que la sacaron de sus pensamientos:

_-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Brennan! Solo estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer desde un principio. _

_-Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una locura que lo hayas recibido Alexander? _ -Brennan no podía creer lo que El Comandante estaba haciendo. Pero éste último, cansado de la insistencia de la joven, optó por gritarle:

_-Cálmate o voy a verme en la necesidad de pedirte que me esperes en nuestra habitación!_

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la agente del FBI. Se había convencido de que Alexander Humboldt había perdido los estribos así que trató de cambiar de estrategia al decir con voz inocente, tal como si fuera una niña chiquita recién regañada: _-O sea que ni siquiera puedo quedarme en la sala?_

_-No. _–Expresó Alexander con voz firme:_ -Aunque… no sé si nuestro invitado acepte quedarse a cenar con nosotros?_

Seeley Booth, quien se había mantenido en silencio al ver la pequeña discusión entre la pareja que tenía enfrente, exclamó con una ligera sonrisa: _-Sería un placer aceptar tu invitación._

Temperance volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos a Seeley. Quería intentar averiguar en su mirada el motivo por el cual estaba ahí pero fue Alexander el que habló: _-Entonces cenaremos todos porque debemos celebrar este nuevo trato. Finalmente creo que ambos buscamos un mismo objetivo no es así Seeley?_

_-Así es mi estimado Comandante. _–Respondió Booth manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro: _-En el momento en que usted me indique empezaremos con la búsqueda de los proveedores que requiere para su nuevo pedido._

Brennan se sorprendió ante el comentario que había hecho Seeley así que les dijo a ambos: _-Podrían decirme a qué se refieren?_

_-Te lo explicaré en pocas palabras. _–Respondió Alexander mientras volvía a tomar asiento: _-Tenemos unos nuevos clientes que necesitan un pedido bastante especial de armamento militar. Gracias a Seeley y a ti por supuesto, tenemos algunos proveedores pero debido a que se trata de armas especiales, debemos ser muy cuidadosos con las personas a las que contactamos. No quiero perder esta transacción por nada del mundo. Entonces considero que dado que ustedes conocen a la perfección el funcionamiento general de Millenium Exports, serán los dos los encargados de llevar a cabo esta solicitud._

Temperance Brennan sintió cómo el alma se le salía del cuerpo. No podía creer que se encontraba nuevamente en la misma situación de meses atrás. Trabajar con Booth era algo que muy dentro de ella anhelaba pero en ese momento debía actuar bajo el disfraz del personaje que estaba interpretando así que mirando fijamente a Seeley exclamó con frialdad: _-Me niego rotundamente a trabajar contigo Booth._

Seeley Booth miró con ojos inexpresivos a la joven: _-Creo que eso es algo que no decides tú o sí? _–Dicho eso, se dirigió a Alexander: -_Bueno, no me gustaría seguir importunándolos así que será mejor que me retire._

El Comandante, por su parte, respondió poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Booth: _-Te pido por favor que te quedes. No quiero que desprecies mi invitación a cenar._

_-Alexander! _–Gritó Brennan en desacuerdo por todo lo que estaba pasando pero no esperaba que Humboldt le gritara:

_-Temperance! Booth se quedará a cenar te guste o no!_

La joven no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Acaba de conocer otra faceta de Alexander Humboldt, la cara que no le había mostrado hasta ese momento. Ella aprovechó ese instante para salir del despacho con rapidez porque necesitaba huir de aquella situación. Tomó las llaves de uno de los vehículos para subirse a uno de ellos. Poco a poco subió la velocidad. Al llegar a la entrada, tocó el claxon para que abrieran el acceso principal. En el momento en el que pasó le dijo al agente:

_-Díganle al Comandante que no me espere a dormir! Y espero que no se le ocurra mandarme una escolta a perseguirme porque si lo hace jamás me volverá a ver!_

Dicho eso, salió como bólido hacia un rumbo desconocido. Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Había hecho un enorme sacrificio para alejar a Seeley pero parecía que el destino, el karma o la casualidad habían hecho de las suyas para acercarlo más a ella. Y ahora Alexander quería que trabajaran juntos, justo como había sido el plan de Christopher. Quería dejar de sentirse tan mal pero eso era imposible. Por otra parte, la actitud indiferente de Seeley hacia ella le hizo sentir como si un bloque de piedra le aplastara el corazón. Acaso él había dejado de amarla tan rápido? De pronto, su alma cayó por completo en un abismo porque finalmente había ocurrido lo que superficialmente había deseado. Que Seeley la odiara para que se alejara de ella. Y ahora, estaba segura que todo el amor que el joven había sentido por ella se había convertido en un profundo odio y resentimiento. Era por ello que no comprendía que estuviera de acuerdo en trabajar a su lado. Sin embargo, para Temperance Brennan el volver a ver al joven Booth solo confirmó el inmenso amor que le tenía. Se veía tan seguro de sí mismo así como galante y apuesto. Brennan sonrió porque recordó las ganas que tuvo de acercarse a él para besarlo como una adolescente pero afortunadamente había reprimido sus impulsos. Comprendió que no podía sola con todo eso por lo que con rapidez sacó el teléfono de sus bolsillos y marcó el único número que podía saberse de memoria.

**.**

**.**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un hombre y una mujer disfrutaban plenamente en brazos de Morfeo. El hombre abrazaba a la joven que se encontraba a su lado de tal manera que le fuera imposible que alguien pudiera separarlo de ella. De pronto, a lo lejos, algo lo despertó un poco. Volteó para ver el reloj y vio que todavía era de madrugada. Pensó que tal vez no había sido nada pero escuchó nuevamente aquel sonido. Esta vez, aquel hombre despertó por completo. Trató de levantarse sin despertar a la joven para buscar el origen de aquel ruido. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba del celular de la mujer que amaba. Se apresuró para tomarlo y ver quién llamaba a altas horas de la noche. Al ver el nombre, contestó de inmediato:

_-Hola Temperance._

_-Quien habla? _–La voz de la joven se escuchó preocupada al notar que no reconocía aquella voz pero el hombre rápidamente respondió:

_-Soy Jack. Jack Hodgins._

Temperance se sintió aliviada al saberlo pero de inmediato le dijo: _-Necesito hablar con Ángela._

Jack percibió algo raro en el timbre de voz de la joven. Sin embargo, exclamó: _-No creo que pueda atenderte porque está dormida. Pero si quieres la despierto para que puedas hablar con ella._

_-Yo… _-La voz de la joven se escuchó como un susurro pero de pronto respondió con voz firme: _-No. Será mejor que le llame después._

Hodgins seguía percibiendo que algo no estaba bien con Brennan. Quizá algo había ocurrido y por eso quería hablar con Ángela así que de pronto él expresó: _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sé que no me conoces pero si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo._

Al otro lado de la línea la joven se sorprendió ante tales palabras. No quería romperse en ese momento por lo que trató de tranquilizarse para responder: _-No creo que puedas ayudarme más de lo que has hecho. En verdad te agradezco que hayas aceptado._

Jack de inmediato supo que hablaba de la misión en la que estaba inmiscuido por lo que con toda la sinceridad del mundo comentó: _-Supongo que sabes el motivo por el que estoy haciendo esto verdad?_

Aunque nadie podía verla, Brennan asintió en silencio pero rápidamente le respondió con el corazón en la mano: _-Lo sé. Sé que amas a Ángela y puedo asegurarte que ella te ama como nunca ha amado a nadie. _

Aquello provocó una inmensa alegría en el alma del joven quien simplemente dijo: _-Gracias por tus palabras._

_-Solo una cosa Jack. _–Y esta vez, una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI: _-Prométeme que nunca le vas a hacer daño. Supongo que no ha sido fácil asimilar a lo que nos dedicamos pero lo único que ella quería era protegerte. No permitas que nada del mundo te separe de ella, ni siquiera ella misma._

_-Lo dices por Seeley Booth verdad? _–Jack Hodgins estaba plenamente consciente del sacrificio que la agente había hecho para alejar al hombre que amaba y con ello salvarlo de Alexander Humboldt. Por su parte, Brennan se quedó un rato en silencio pero después contestó: _-Así es. No me gustaría que ella pasara por lo que estoy pasando yo. Sé que tú eres su felicidad y creo que ella es la tuya así que promete que jamás le harás daño, que nunca la desampararás y que jamás permitirás que te aleje de su lado._

Hodgins sabía que aquella promesa era muy importante para la joven en aquellos instantes por lo que de igual manera, con el corazón en la mano, le respondió: _-Lo prometo. Daría mi vida entera con tal de hacerla feliz._

_-Gracias _–Dijo ella con un susurro pero Jack la interrumpió:

_-Brennan… Sé que estás haciendo un sacrificio muy grande por el hombre que amas. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de todo lo que estás haciendo por él._

Temperance enmudeció ante lo que Jack le dijo así que entre susurros expresó: _-Creo que es muy tarde para ello. En fin, tengo que irme. Dile a Ánge que la quiero y mándale mis saludos a Zack._

Jack quería seguir hablando con ella pero no deseaba importunar a la agente por lo que simplemente dijo: _-Así lo haré. No te preocupes por ellos. Yo cuidaré de ambos._

Brennan estaba a punto de colgar satisfecha con la promesa que Hodgins le hizo pero recordó algo así que rápidamente dijo: _-Ah! Y otra cosa. Dile a Ángela que deje de buscar a Seeley porque ya sé dónde está._

Sin más, Brennan cerró su celular. De pronto, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque le había bastado una llamada para darse cuenta del gran hombre que su mejor amiga tenía junto a ella. En el fondo estaba feliz porque dos de las personas a las que más quería en la vida, Ángela y Zack, habían encontrado a su alma gemela mientras ella tendría que recorrer el resto del sendero de su vida completamente sola. En ese instante se prometió así misma que se dedicaría completamente a su trabajo. Esa sería la única forma en que soportaría el no estar junto al hombre que amaba fuera del escenario que Alexander le había preparado. Ese era el destino que le había tocado vivir y estaba convencida de que así sería por el resto de su vida.

**.**

**.**

Minutos más tarde, un golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Aquel hombre cerró su laptop mientras tomaba su revólver. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma. En voz baja exclamó:

_-Quién es?_

_-Soy yo. _

Aquel hombre abrió la puerta sorprendido por aquella visita. Frente a él pudo ver a una Temperance Brennan completamente mojada a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía en aquellos momentos. La joven se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que con voz baja le preguntó:

_-Puedo pasar?_

Gabriel Montemayor le permitió el paso a su apartamento sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al verla en semejante estado supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Por su parte, la joven entró rápidamente. De pronto observó el pequeño lugar en el que se encontraban. Volvió su rostro para mirar al agente de la Interpol quien la miraba de una forma que no lograba entender. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que miraba así que le dijo:

_-Perdóname. No debí venir. No quiero mojar todo._

_-Temperance… _Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla pero ella rápidamente le dijo:

_-No digas nada por favor. Sólo…_

En aquel instante, la joven se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Aquel gesto sorprendió enormemente al agente. Quiso decir algo pero al escuchar que la joven empezaba a sollozar decidió guardar silencio. Sabía que Temperance Brennan era una mujer muy fuerte, que luchaba al máximo para cumplir con todo lo que se proponía pero en aquel instante y por primera vez, aquel muro de fortaleza se había quebrado por completo ante sus ojos. No sabía si era por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días pero tarde o temprano tenía que derrumbarse. Así que solo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Estrecharla en sus brazos en completo silencio mientras le ofrecía su hombro para sacar todo el dolor que inundaba su alma.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados uno del otro hasta que la joven exclamó: _-Gracias. Gracias por estar aquí._

Gabriel se apartó un poco mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y con la otra levantaba la barbilla de la joven para mirarla a los ojos: _-Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras así?_

_-No… _

_-De acuerdo _–Respondió el joven: _-Ahora si me disculpas iré por una toalla y una muda de ropa para que te cambies o te enfermarás. _

Gabriel se dirigió a su habitación pero la voz de Temperance sonó como un susurro: _-Espera…_

_-Dime?_

Brennan se volteó para mirarlo de frente: _-Recuerdas que El Comandante recibió a alguien después de que habló con nosotros? Resulta que ese invitado era Booth._

_-Vaya, vaya! Tu príncipe valiente acudió a tu castillo para rescatarte del feroz dragón? _–Con esas palabras hizo su aparición el sarcástico sentido del humor del agente de la Interpol pero Temperance de inmediato le respondió con la misma ironía:

_-Acabo de recordar que eres un idiota._

Gabriel comprendió que no era el momento de hacer más chistes por lo que se dirigió a su recámara mientras se limitaba a responder con voz seria: _-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo cariño pero no cambiemos de tema. Qué fue a hacer allí?_

Temperance respondió en la soledad de aquella habitación: _-No sé cómo fue pero Seeley y yo trabajaremos juntos en Millenium Exports. No sé cómo convenció a Alexander para que le permitiera trabajar bajo su mando. _

El agente de la Interpol apareció con una toalla, un pants y una playera para dárselos mientras respondía: _-Si yo soy un idiota, tu amado es un verdadero imbécil. Se está metiendo en la boca del lobo. _

Esta vez, Temperance Brennan hizo caso omiso a las palabras del joven así que exclamó: _-No sé qué es lo que debo hacer ahora. Es como si hubiera empezado desde cero. Todo lo que hice para alejarlo solo sirvió para que me odiara por lo que hice con Christopher y con la empresa._

Gabriel se sentó en un sillón mientras la joven se secaba el pelo: _-Lo crees capaz de hacer lo mismo que supuestamente hiciste tú?_

La posibilidad de que Gabriel tuviera razón llenó de ansiedad a Brennan: _-Involucrarse con la banda del Comandante para recuperar Millenium? Pero eso sería un completo suicidio!_

_-Ambos lo sabemos pero piensa que lo ha perdido absolutamente todo. Así que ya no tiene nada que perder._

Temperance terminó de secarse el pelo así que le pidió permiso al joven para cambiarse la ropa mojada en el baño. Cuando regresó, Brennan se plantó frente a él y le preguntó:

_-Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?_

Gabriel se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Brennan sabía en el fondo de su corazón qué le respondería: _-Proseguir con tu plan. Únicamente tendrás que agregarle una variable independiente a tu ecuación._

_-Lo malo es que esa variable independiente afectará a toda la ecuación. _–Contestó la joven con el mismo lenguaje matemático. Sin embargo, Gabriel dijo algo que no esperaba:

_-De ti depende que esa variable no afecte a la ecuación._

En los ojos de Brennan, las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer su aparición. Estaba segura que no podría soportar la nueva situación en la que se encontraba: _-Sabes lo que significa tenerlo tan cerca de mí?_

_-Aunque no lo creas lo sé bastante bien _-La voz de Gabriel comenzó a sonar nostálgica:_ -Tener a tu lado a la persona amada es lo mejor que la vida podría regalarte. _

Brennan no se dio cuenta de ello por estar tan pensativa: _-Pero tenerlo cerca y no poder decirle lo que siento es una tortura. Cuando lo vi frente a mí en el despacho de Alexander me sentí morir. Quise correr a sus brazos para besarlo, para decirle que lo amo más que a mi vida, que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por él! Quería suplicarle que me perdonara por todo el daño que le hice pero su expresión fue como si nunca hubiera existido algo entre nosotros._

Gabriel la miró a los ojos para decirle con voz firme: _-Para él así fue Brennan! Tú le hiciste creer que nada de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes fue real. Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos mi estimada Temperance. Para Seeley, tú solo jugaste con él. Lo usaste para acercarte a Morrison-Baker y arrebatarle la empresa._

_-Lo amo Gabriel. _–Las palabras de Brennan resonaron en todo el departamento: _-Lo amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien._

El agente de la Interpol guardó silencio por algunos minutos al ver el semblante triste de la joven. Después respondió mirando hacia la ventana: _-Lo sé pero él no. Lo que debemos hacer es realizar un pequeño ajuste a tu ecuación para que la variable independiente no se vuelva dependiente._

Brennan lo miró a los ojos: _-Como era ella?_

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Gabriel Montemayor:_ -Ella? Quién ella?_

Esta vez, la voz de la joven que tenía frente a él se escuchó fuerte y clara: _-La mujer de la que te enamoraste. Puedo ver en tu rostro que hubo alguien que significó tanto para ti como Booth significa para mí._

Gabriel Montemayor se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Por algún momento quiso decir algo mordaz, sarcástico o irónico pero tal vez en ese momento necesitaba desahogarse así que con voz baja expresó:

_-Era la mujer más maravillosa que pude haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Cuando recién empecé a trabajar en la Interpol tuve que viajar a Sierra Leona para un caso referente a los diamantes de sangre que traficaban en aquel entonces así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que ir a un hospital para que me inyectaran la vacuna contra la fiebre amarilla. Era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así y no tenía ni idea de cómo pedirle a alguien que me vacunara. Fue entonces que la vi. Era una joven con aspecto de ángel. En ese instante quise morirme para que me llevaran al cielo y poder estar en sus brazos –_Temperance sonrió pero él continuó: _-Curiosamente era la doctora en jefe de esa sección. Al notar mi ignorancia se ofreció a ayudarme. Yo estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella. Casi no podía hablar. Se presentó como Ariadne Fields y yo enmudecí ante su voz. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas en todo su esplendor. Me enamoré en ese instante de ella. Cuando regresé de mi viaje la busqué para agradecerle por todas sus atenciones pero Ariadne no quería involucrarse con un paciente. En fin, para no hacerte el cuento muy largo, cada día le enviaba una rosa con una nota en la que le preguntaba si deseaba salir conmigo a cenar pero jamás aceptó. Afortunadamente, como ya estaba registrado como su paciente, cuando debía vacunarme para viajar a otros países, ella debía atenderme. Cuando me veía entrar solo esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Así estuvimos casi 7 meses. Entonces me enviaron de encubierto a una misión en Rusia. Debía infiltrarme en una banda de traficantes de droga. Cuando lo supe lo primero que me vino a la mente fue verla para despedirme. Aquella noche fui a buscarla al hospital. Cuando me vio sospechó que algo iba mal. Le dije que debía irme de viaje y que no sabía si nos volveríamos a ver así que le dije que estaba enamorado de ella pero que entendía que no quisiera tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo. En ese instante me confesó que también estaba enamorada de mí pero estaba consciente que yo era su paciente y no podíamos tener ninguna relación por su ética profesional. Sin embargo, la tomé entre mis brazos para besarla por primera vez. Aquel beso me llevó hasta el cielo. Cuando tuve que marcharme le prometí dos cosas: la primera era que regresaría por ella. Finalmente me debía una cena. La segunda cosa, y que era la más importante, fue que al regresar me conseguiría a otro médico para que ella dejara de ser mi doctora para convertirse en mi novia. Después de algunos inconvenientes en mi misión, regresé 1 año después con la esperanza de volver a verla. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, nos prometimos no volver a separarnos. Comenzamos a vivir nuestro amor con plenitud. Yo adoraba todo de ella pero siempre tuve el miedo de que me dejara por mi forma de ser, la cual como sabes, puede llegar a desesperar y fastidiar a mucha gente. Pero a Ariadne eso fue lo que le gustó de mí. Gracias a ese sentido del humor sarcástico e irónico se había enamorado de mí. Yo estaba completamente loco por ella. Me encantaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado así que de inmediato nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Yo le confesé a qué me dedicaba y, aunque ella lo sospechaba por tanta vacuna, siempre me mostró su apoyo. Creí que la vida no podía ser más maravillosa hasta aquella noche…_

Gabriel se quedó en silencio. Temperance estaba por preguntar qué había pasado pero él siguió mientras lágrimas de profundo dolor amenazaban con aparecer en su rostro: _-Yo regresaba de la oficina después de un agotador día preparando todo para marcharme al día siguiente a una misión en China. Estaba cayendo una tormenta y el tráfico había sido insoportable. Cuando llegué a casa, estaban todas las luces del departamento apagadas. De inmediato todo se iluminó y lo que vi jamás podré olvidarlo. Estaba atada a una silla con infinidad de golpes en el cuerpo y en el rostro. Junto a ella se encontraban varios tipos rusos que habían ido a buscar venganza por lo que les había hecho a sus familiares cuando me infiltré por un año en aquella banda de traficantes. Cuando los vi traté de convencerlos de que la dejaran irse pero todo fue inútil. Comenzaron a golpearme. Traté de defenderme y atacarlos para poder salvarla pero me golpearon en la nuca con lo que me dejaron inconsciente. Cuando desperté supe que ya habían pasado 5 días desde el incidente. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Ariadne. En ese instante me dijeron que la mujer a la que amaba más que a mi propia vida había fallecido. Por culpa de los golpes, una hemorragia interna sin atender a tiempo provocó su muerte. Juré que encontraría a los culpables para hacerles pagar. Durante 8 meses me dediqué a cazarlos hasta que los maté a sangre fría. Desde entonces me he dedicado a esconder mis sentimientos debajo de todo el sarcasmo e ironía que me caracteriza ya que era lo que más amaba Ariadne de mí y esa es la única manera de sentirla conmigo._

Por primera vez Brennan comprendió por qué el agente de la Interpol se comportaba así: _-Has padecido mucho Gabriel. Sabía que eres un buen hombre pero ahora creo que Ariadne estaría muy orgullosa de ti. _

El agente cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse: _-Eso espero. Es por ello que no quiero que te suceda lo mismo. Cuando nos explicaste el plan que tenías pensé que era un suicidio pero era la única manera de proteger a tu galancete. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si con ello lograba que Ariadne continuara con vida aunque no fuera a mi lado._

_-Gracias por tenerme la confianza para contarme tu historia con Ariadne. _–Volteó a ver su reloj y de inmediato expresó: _-Debo irme o Alexander me buscará por todo el continente. Además, tengo que averiguar el por qué aceptó que Seeley trabajara con él._

_-De acuerdo. Y puedes llevarte mi ropa. _–Temperance recordó que vestía la ropa que él le había dado: _-No olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. _

_-Lo sé. Gracias por tu apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles. Seguimos en contacto._

Tras aquellas palabras Temperance Brennan se marchó dispuesta a enfrentarse con su peor pesadilla mientras Gabriel Montemayor la observaba por la ventana de su departamento con la firme esperanza de volver a mirarla sonreír en un futuro no tan lejano.

**.**

**.**

A kilómetros de distancia, un joven se internaba sigilosamente en un edificio poco conocido para él. Vestido completamente de negro y con un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro subió por las escaleras de emergencia para empezar a cubrir con espuma las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban vigilando los alrededores. Con rapidez sacó de su vestuario una pistola con la que disparó un gancho que se sujetó a uno de los barrotes ubicados en lo alto del edificio. Con precisión accionó el dispositivo para elevarse en segundos. Ahora estaba en el piso 29 de aquella torre. Anticipadamente había investigado y estudiado los mapas de aquel edificio así que sabía al pie de la letra qué camino debía seguir para encontrar lo que había ido a buscar. Sabía que aquella información podía ayudarlos a conseguir el objetivo que se habían planteado por lo que tardó solo 3 minutos en llegar a la puerta de seguridad. Con rapidez sacó el dispositivo que había diseñado para decodificar la contraseña que abría dicha puerta. De pronto, los 4 dígitos aparecieron en su pantalla con lo que abrió aquella habitación para internarse en ella. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para ver todo lo que había ahí. Así que de inmediato se acercó a la computadora que estaba frente a él. Usando sus conocimientos informáticos no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir la contraseña por lo que todos los documentos importantes de aquel edificio rápidamente aparecieron frente a sus ojos así que en el buscador de documentos tecleó "Alexander Humboldt". Segundos más tarde, encontró la información que el Departamento de Policía de Washington tenía de él. Pudo observar que su expediente estaba completamente limpio. Aquello no sorprendió a aquel joven puesto que estaba consciente que Alexander Humboldt había cubierto sus huellas cuidadosamente. Sabía que no encontraría mucho que pudiera ayudar en su investigación por lo que conectó su pendrive para descargar lo que había encontrado. Estaba por desconectar todo cuando apareció frente a sus ojos un archivo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de una investigación por homicidio. El joven pensó que tal vez aquel informe que incluía un video lograría ampliar su investigación. Sin pensarlo mucho, bajó el archivo y apagó la computadora para dejar todo tal cual como lo había encontrado. Con sigilo salió de la habitación para recorrer el mismo camino de minutos antes. Bajó del edificio utilizando las escaleras como tubo de cuartel de bomberos. Al llegar a la planta baja echó a correr para llegar a su automóvil. De inmediato encendió el vehículo para salir de aquel lugar a la brevedad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos llegó a un sendero abandonado. Salió del automóvil y preparó todo lo necesario para hundirlo en las tierras movedizas que se encontraban cerca. Empujó el auto con todas sus fuerzas para lograr su cometido. Así nunca podrían encontrar el vehículo en caso de que alguna cámara de tránsito hubiera grabado su huida o sus placas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro caminó algunos kilómetros para llegar a donde había dejado su propio automóvil. Entró en él para por fin quitarse el pasamontañas y sacar su móvil. Con el marcado rápido se enlazó para dar el reporte:

_-Hola. Conseguí los documentos que necesitamos y tal vez algo más que pueda ayudarnos. Los veo mañana en mi casa. Les mandaré la ubicación por código mañana temprano. Ahora lo único que quiero es irme a dormir. _

Mientras colgaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nuevamente había realizado un perfecto acto de escapismo por lo que se enorgulleció de sí mismo. Sabía que si aquella mujer lo hubiera visto, le habría felicitado enormemente. Sin más, encendió el auto para marcharse a su casa al momento en el que decía:

_-Ojalá estés bien. Buenas noches Tempe._

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan era consciente de lo que le ocurriría al regresar a su hogar al lado de Alexander Humboldt. Estaba segura que tenían que hablar acerca de sus planes para con ella. Lo único que deseaba era que cambiara de parecer con respecto a Seeley pero después de la forma en la que le había dirigido la palabra horas antes creía que ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Los vigilantes le permitieron el acceso de forma inmediata. Al momento de entrar a la mansión pudo observar que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Siendo altas horas de la noche, Brennan supuso que su amante estaría dormido así que se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían. Abrió la puerta en completo silencio pero cuando la cerró a su espalda, una pequeña luz proveniente de una lámpara de las cómodas iluminó el rostro sombrío de aquel peligroso delincuente, quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama. Por su parte, Brennan escuchó una voz de ultratumba:

_-Quieres decirme dónde diablos estabas?_

Temperance encendió las luces mientras trataba de ocultar su sorpresa para decir con indiferencia: _-Creo que eso es algo que no debería importarte._

_-Te equivocas en eso. _–Alexander se levantó de la cama y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la joven: _-En dónde rayos te metiste!_

Brennan sintió dolor por el poderoso agarre pero miró fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre y con voz fuerte le respondió: _-Primero pídeme perdón y ya después decidiré si te digo en dónde estuve._

El Comandante tomó consciencia del daño que le estaba haciendo a la joven. Soltó su brazo milésimas de segundo más tarde. De pronto, Humboldt se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras exclamaba con ironía: _-No puedo creer que estés así por el sobrino de Christopher!_

_-Y yo no puedo creer que vayas a trabajar con él! Acaso te volviste loco? _–Respondió Temperance levantando la voz por culpa del dolor que seguía teniendo en el brazo. La joven sabía que Alexander estaba tratando de tranquilizarse así que ella intentó hacer lo propio. Después de estar en silencio por algunos instantes, Alexander se acercó a ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y decir con un susurro:

_-Aunque no lo creas, estoy perfectamente cuerdo. Sé perfectamente lo que hago._

Brennan por su parte intentó descifrar el plan que el hombre que estaba frente a ella tenía por lo que con ternura le dijo: _-Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!_

Aquel hombre soltó el rostro de la joven. La tomó de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas y explicarle lo que había ocurrido: _-Cuando recibí su llamada supe que algo bueno iba a salir de ello. Cuando me dijo que había pensado mejor las cosas y que quería trabajar con nosotros tuve que aguantarme la risa que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta. Insisto que no me desagrada para nada la idea de que trabaje con nosotros._

_-Creo que se te zafó un tornillo de la cabeza._ –Respondió Brennan antes de besar suavemente los labios de Alexander. Éste acercó nuevamente su rostro al de la agente del FBI para besarla. Ella correspondió a su beso con pasión e intensidad. Cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire, él continuó:

_-Ya te he dicho que estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Y es por ello que quiero que trabajes con él._

Brennan no podía creer la terquedad de su amante por lo que se levantó de aquel asiento para decir con voz grave: _-Te dije que no lo voy a hacer._

La joven se acercó hacia la ventana para darle la espalda a Alexander. Debía pensar en algo lo más rápido posible para convencer al Comandante de sacar a Booth de aquel plan y mandarlo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos lo más rápidamente posible. Sin embargo, los brazos de Alexander la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando se acomodaron en su cintura. De pronto, solo pudo sentir como rozaba su cuello con sus labios mientras decía con un susurro: _-Acaso no entiendes que quiero que lo vigiles?_

Temperance cerró los ojos aprovechando que tenía a Alexander abrazándola por la espalda. El miedo empezó a invadir a la joven porque estaba a punto de conocer el verdadero propósito de su plan por lo que con voz baja preguntó: _-A qué te refieres?_

El Comandante soltó el abrazo en el que tenía a Brennan para tomarla del brazo y colocarla de frente a él. Cuando logró ver su rostro él exclamó: _-Recuerda que es bueno tener cerca a los amigos pero es mejor tener más cerca a los enemigos. El que quiera trabajar conmigo es bastante sospechoso así que prefiero tenerlo vigilado para conocer sus movimientos antes de algún posible ataque en mi contra. Además, creo que es bueno para la imagen de Millenium Exports que los clientes crean que los herederos de Christopher mantendrán vigente su legado mientras trabajan juntos. _

Aquello sacó de balance a la mejor agente del FBI. Había hecho todo lo posible por mantener alejado a Seeley Booth pero parecía que tanto el amor de su vida como el hombre que tenía frente a ella trataban de sabotear sus planes sin sospecharlo siquiera. Sabía que tenía que tratar de convencerlo de olvidarse de esa idea así que nuevamente le dijo: _-Insisto en que es una mala idea. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es sacarlo del negocio, que se regrese a Estados Unidos y que se pudra ahí!_

Esta vez Alexander no aguantó más la negatividad de la joven por lo que con voz alta le gritó: _-No! Creo que he cumplido con todo lo que me has pedido así que te pido, por única ocasión, que hagas esto por mí! _–De pronto, Alexander miró los ojos de la joven para intentar descubrir en su mirada, si lo que pensaba era la razón de aquel comportamiento: _-Acaso es por lo que supuestamente hubo entre ustedes? Te enamoraste de ese idiota?_

Temperance Brennan lo miró por segundos antes de propinarle una sonora cachetada: _-Eres un idiota Alexander! Tú crees que si estuviera enamorada de él me habría aliado contigo para destruir a Christopher y arrebatarle Millenium Exports? Tú crees que si estuviera enamorada de él estaría aquí contigo? Ya veo que no confías en mí así que es mejor que me vaya para siempre de tu vida._

Temperance estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar pero él la tomó nuevamente por el brazo mientras exclamaba: _-Entonces dime a qué le tienes miedo?_

La joven volteó para mirar su rostro: _-Le tengo miedo a lo que planee hacer un hombre vengativo. Ponte a pensar que entre los dos le quitamos el legado que Christopher había creado para él y que yo asesiné al único pariente que le quedaba en la vida!_

Alexander tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos: _-Es por ello que quiero que trabajes con él. Quiero saber cómo es su comportamiento estando junto a la mujer que asesinó a su padrino. Además, no estarás sola. Voy a utilizar a tu amiguito para que por ningún motivo permita que Booth te haga daño. Es la única manera en que puedo descubrir si sus intenciones de trabajar con nosotros son sinceras o si tiene otros planes._

Después de escuchar aquello, Temperance Brennan comprendió que no tenía más opciones. Con todo el dolor de su corazón firmó su sentencia de muerte mientras respondía con el semblante serio: _-Está bien. Trabajaré con Booth en lo que desees. Pero te advierto una cosa: Si llega a tocarme un pelo…_

_-Te aseguro que lo mataré. _–Contestó con rapidez El Comandante para interrumpir a la joven. Sin embargo, ella le continuó con voz fúrica:

_-No... Si llega a tocarme un pelo, te juro por lo más sagrado, que yo te mataré a ti por obligarme a estar en esta situación. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero acostarme. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Empezando por ponerme al día con tu nuevo socio._

La joven se acercó a la cómoda para buscar su pijama. Por su parte, Alexander Humboldt comprendió que eso era todo lo que la joven diría sobre Seeley Booth. Sin embargo, una duda todavía estaba rondando en su mente así que le dijo: _-Vas a decirme dónde estuviste y el por qué traes esa ropa?_

Brennan cerró los ojos. Era muy noche y estaba demasiado cansada para seguir con aquel jueguito por lo que volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y responder: _-Creo que ya lo sabes no? _

Él trató de descubrir en sus ojos la respuesta. Segundos más tarde él preguntó: _-Johnny Gondorff? _

_-Así es. _–Respondió Brennan con voz seca: _-Mi amigo Johhny Gondorff. _

Dicho eso, la joven se encerró en el cuarto de baño para colocarse su ropa de dormir. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo las cosas se habían complicado de esa manera. Quería saber cómo todo se había salido de control. Por un lado, tenía que convivir nuevamente con el amor de su vida a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Christopher Morrison-Baker. Por otra parte, Alexander Humboldt prácticamente la había puesto de anzuelo para descubrir los planes de Seeley. Y finalmente tenía que luchar con sus propios sentimientos para no echar por la borda todo el trabajo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Curiosamente sus planes habían cambiado nuevamente porque además de proteger a Booth, ahora debía protegerse a ella misma.

**.**

**.**

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre entró a su habitación. A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, podía ver claramente gracias a las luminarias que alumbraban los restaurantes y hoteles que se encontraban a la redonda. Se quitó el saco que tenía puesto y lo colocó sobre una de las sillas que adornaban la habitación. Con pesar se aflojó la corbata para recostarse en la cama. Lo que había ocurrido horas antes había sido el primer paso para lograr su objetivo. Por fin había estado frente a frente a las dos personas que habían destruido su vida: Alexander Humboldt y Temperance Brennan. Había jurado hacerles pagar con creces todo el dolor que le habían causado pero sobre todo por lo que le habían arrebatado. Sin embargo, sabía que para destruir a uno primero debía destruir al otro. A Alexander le haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho a su padre durante todos los años que había estado a su servicio y por intentar matarlo en aquel accidente donde casi pierde la vida. Pero a Brennan le tenía planeado algo mucho más grande. La haría pagar por engañarlo cuando la conoció, por golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en medio de la ciudad de Londres, por robarle una importante cantidad de dinero, por arrebatarle la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo su padre había creado, por jugar con sus sentimientos y enamorarlo como un completo idiota para tenerlo comiendo de su mano, por provocar que se enfrentara con su padre cuando la despidió de Millenium, por haberlo asesinado frente a sus ojos, por haberle negado la oportunidad de pedirle perdón y reconciliarse con él… Por todo ello, Seeley Booth se prometió a sí mismo que les haría pagar. Esa era la razón por la que había ido a Alemania para entrevistarse con el hombre que más odiaba. Necesitaba internarse en su organización para ganarse su confianza y traicionarlo con la finalidad de recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Ya después lo entregaría a la justicia para que pagara por sus pecados. En cuanto a Temperance, le tenía preparado algo muy especial. Ella había jugado con sus sentimientos en dos ocasiones. Ahora, él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para enamorarla. Finalmente, sabía cuáles eran los puntos más débiles y sensibles del cuerpo de la joven. Aprovecharía aquel conocimiento para tenerla en sus manos. Después, convencería a la joven de destruir al Comandante. Y finalmente, cuando todo lo que le habían arrebatado regresara a sus manos, Seeley Booth acabaría con todo el sufrimiento que había pasado atravesándole el corazón con una sola bala tal como ella había asesinado a su padre. Ese era el destino que le esperaba a Temperance Brennan, la mujer que más odiaba en su vida. Todo el amor que había sentido por aquella mujer se había transformado en un infinito odio. Ese odio era lo que lo movía por completo. La venganza era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Se levantó para quitarse la ropa mientras pensaba en lo que haría en las próximas horas. Nuevamente estaría frente a Temperance para trabajar a su lado. Sabía que la joven se veía mucho más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto durante la lectura del testamento de Christopher pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo único que quería era verla de rodillas suplicando por su vida mientras él, lentamente, jalaba el gatillo para hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado.

Así, se acostó para conciliar el sueño lo más rápido posible pero con el firme pensamiento de que las siguientes horas serían vitales para dar inicio a su venganza. Tarde o temprano Alexander Humboldt y Temperance Brennan comenzarán a arrepentirse por haber llevado a un hombre inocente a la locura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber con su comentario! Y si no les gustó… pues también háganmelo saber! Vamos por la meta de los 200!**

**Recuerden que las amenazas se reciben en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Saludos! Bye!**


	21. El Poder de la Información

**HELLO! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de este humilde fic. Antes que nada, debo decirles que después del capítulo anterior me siento la reina del drama. Se pasan! En los comentarios prácticamente todos pusieron "Dios mío", "drama", "por dios" entre otros. De verdad se está poniendo interesante? Esperen a leer lo que resta del fic porque prácticamente con este capítulo empiezo la recta final hacia el desenlace. Pero alto! Antes de que les provoque un infarto aclaro que todavía nos falta un poco para eso (10 capítulos aproximadamente) así que de antemano espero me sigan acompañando en esta loca travesía literaria hasta el final. Por otro lado, estamos a 5 comentarios de los 200 reviews! Créanme que todas sus palabras hacen que en mi rostro aparezca una enorme sonrisa porque eso significa que este fic les está fascinando tanto como a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. Ahora bien, contestaré lo siguiente: **

**RGG: Sobre si Brennan resistirá estar cerca de Booth debo decir que… lo descubrirás en este capítulo así que no pierdas detalle.**

**Evonii: Qué bueno que te guste el drama! A mí no me gusta para nada! Por cierto, descubrí que la palabra "fantabuloso" es una contracción entre Fantástico y Fabuloso así que puedo decir que has descubierto una nueva palabra, la cual enviaremos a los eruditos de la Real Academia Española jajaja! Sobre la pregunta que te debo, claro que podrás guardarla para más adelante. Úsala sabiamente!**

**ChrisBooth26637: Infinidad de drama! Te pasas! Pero repasemos: 1.- Fue de una manera dolorosa pero ya lo sabemos. 2.- Brennan sabe lo que Jack siente por su mejor amiga y todo lo que está haciendo por ella así que la confianza yo diría que es absoluta. 3.- Eso lo descubrirás a continuación. 4.- Más pronto de lo que te imaginas! 5.- No tengo ni la más remota idea. O sí? Jajaja! También haces muchas preguntas pero por favor no enloquezcas… todavía! Recuerda que la única loca de remate aquí soy yo!**

**Anto Bones 16: Qué voy a hacer contigo Anto! Primero que nada, yo sé que quieres ayudar a superar la meta de los 200 pero no se vale poner el mismo comentario 2 veces en diferentes capítulos (me refiero a que se te olvidó la firma y por eso volviste a comentar en el cap 20 y en el 1!) pero gracias por ese olvido! Por otro lado, no puedo creer que hagas tantos gestos! Lo que pasó con Gabriel en efecto fue triste, el asunto con el suicidio de Booth saldrá a la luz más adelante, la parte de Bren y Jack fue inesperada por la situación por la que estaba pasando ella pero creo que fue beneficiosa para ambos. Y si, el verdadero rostro de Alexander está por fin saliendo a la luz. Y para que no te preocupes porque me imagino que no has podido dormir, en este cap descubrirás quien fue el que obtuvo la información del Comandante! Finalmente, me declaro culpable por tu locura pero eso sí, al final enloquecerás por completo! Ah! Me encanta que te emociones con los comentarios jajajaja!**

**Kath-Bones: Creo que era algo que esperábamos pero que nos negábamos a pensar o imaginar. Y en verdad no me gusta el drama! Jejeje! No pensé que impactara demasiado lo de Gabriel. Por eso y mucho más lo adoro. Y en efecto, si Booth era tierno ahora… OMG! Qué bueno que te alegré la noche pero recuerda que los deberes de la escuela son primero!**

**Mimamamemimaa: Dios mío al cubo! Creo que invocamos muchas veces al Creador! **** De verdad no quiero que tengas una muerte dolorosa y lenta por tanto suspenso! Simplemente se me da el tener una mente macabra! Pero aun así gracias por el honor! Pero aclaremos, Booth no solo ha hecho eso para matarla pero si es uno de los objetivos principales. Y con Johnny las cosas se me hace que se van a complicar. No te pierdas detalle de este capítulo. Y no te preocupes, tú puedes darme todas las ideas dramáticas que quieras para el final! Jajajaja!**

**Sukatao: Verdad que si? Bastante entendible lo de Booth pero no te asustes, mejor… sigue leyendo!**

**Paula: Amiga! Casi no te contesto porque comentaste en el primer capítulo! En efecto, Brennan está sufriendo pero son las consecuencias de sus actos. Yo también espero que pronto pueda solucionar todo así como destruir al Comandante.**

**Lubones: Me alegra que te transporte a otro mundo. No tienes ni idea de lo que me provoca el escribirlo. Brennan tiene una misión difícil y ahora Booth lo complicará todo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones!**

**Fabiana. vivas. 12: Por qué te costó leer todo el fic? Si está bien cortito! Qué bueno que ya se aclararon un poco las dudas. Yo tampoco no sé cómo podrá soportarlo pero espero averiguarlo pronto. Y no agradezcas por la felicitación, solo correspondí a un bonito detalle!**

**Pitaluadrake: Yo también odio al Comandante! Y te pareció candente el cap? Pues la batalla entre ByB está por comenzar así que no pierdas detalle!**

**Y al resto que aparece como Guest: 1) Qué bueno que pienses que el capítulo anterior fue súper espectacular! 2) Aquí ya está el nuevo cap! No desesperes! **

**Pues bien, los dejo con este capítulo que espero les agrade. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito mojado en la enorme Ciudad de México! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Christopher Morrison-Baker le había enseñado que pese a todas las adversidades siempre debía mantener la frente en alto. Lamentablemente todo lo que le había pasado al joven Seeley Booth le habían hecho ver la vida de una manera muy distinta a todo lo que había conocido.

Aquella mañana se había levantado muy temprano con la finalidad de prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que estaba por enfrentar. Se dirigió a la casa de Alexander Humboldt para encontrarse con la mujer que más odiaba en la vida. Mientras manejaba pensaba en la mejor manera de controlar sus emociones porque lo que más quería era matarla en cuanto la tuviera enfrente pero sabía que una muerte así de sencilla no sería un perfecto castigo para Temperance Brennan.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro cuando le dijo:

_-Así que te atreviste a regresar?_

_-Pensaste que no lo haría? _–Respondió Booth con sarcasmo al momento en que bajaba de su automóvil a lo que ella contestó de manera tajante:

_-Pensé que serías un ser humano pensante y te marcharías de vuelta a los Estados Unidos._

_-Creo que pasará mucho tiempo para que eso pase. _–Respondió el joven al acercarse demasiado a Brennan. Ésta al notar tanto acercamiento retrocedió un poco:

_-Eres un imbécil Seeley!_

_-Y tú eres una ingenua al pensar que no aceptaría la propuesta del Comandante! _–Seeley Booth no quería perder la paciencia pero le gustaba hacérsela perder a ella.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan lo único que anhelaba era acercarse a él para besarlo apasionadamente. Sin embargo, sabía que ya nada podía ser como antes por lo que tenía que alejarlo de ese lugar: _-Te lo pediré una vez más. Vete por favor y déjanos en paz!_

_-No! _–Respondió Seeley alzando la voz. Al ver que la joven enmudecía, se volvió a acercar más y esbozó una ligera sonrisa para decirle con ironía: _-O acaso te pone nerviosa trabajar conmigo?_

Brennan abrió los ojos ante aquel atrevimiento pero rápidamente respondió a su ataque: _-En verdad creo que solo un estúpido como tú puede decir semejantes tonterías! Tú crees que teniendo a un verdadero hombre como Alexander, podrías tú ponerme nerviosa? A mí? Eso es imposible! _

_-Eso ya lo veremos Brennan. _–Contestó el joven con voz grave pero rápidamente cambió de tema: _-Por lo pronto, ya tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que tenemos que conseguir para los egipcios?_

Temperance se dio cuenta que Seeley no estaba dispuesto a marcharse y olvidarse de trabajar para Alexander a pesar de todos sus intentos para protegerlo por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón sacó de su portafolio un folder al momento que decía: _-Aquí está la dirección del proveedor con el que contactó El Comandante para que hagamos las negociaciones pertinentes. También viene el listado de lo que debemos adquirir._

Seeley le arrebató el folder a la vez que notaba que en la mano izquierda de la joven aparecía una férula que no había visto la noche anterior. Sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarle qué le había pasado, comenzó a leer el documento mientras decía: _-Y bien, dónde está nuestro nuevo jefecito?_

La mirada de Brennan estaba puesta sobre aquel joven que amaba con toda su alma y corazón. La agente sostenía una batalla contra su yo interno para no lanzarse a sus brazos, besarle y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho pero después de ver la indiferencia con que la trataba solo alcanzó a decir: _-Tuvo que salir muy temprano así que dio instrucciones precisas para que visitemos a ese proveedor y llegar a un buen arreglo para la compra del armamento que debe entregar a sus clientes egipcios._

Seeley Booth cerró el folder. Mientras sacaba las llaves de su automóvil le dijo a la agente del FBI con seriedad: _-Perfecto. Entonces vayámonos._

Pero no esperaba lo que Temperance Brennan estaba por decirle: _-Todavía no podemos irnos. Estoy esperando a otra persona._

En ese momento, apareció como bólido el automóvil de Gabriel Montemayor. Tanto Seeley como Temperance se quedaron mirando cómo el agente de la Interpol estacionaba su automóvil como si fuera un experto manejando a toda velocidad. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al vehículo para encontrarse con el rostro de Gabriel:

_-Hola Tempe! Siento haber llegado tarde. Las sábanas de mi cama no me dejaban levantarme pero ya estoy aquí._ –Expresó el agente con singular alegría.

Brennan sonrió al ver a Gabriel a su lado. Ahora ya no se sentía tan desamparada junto al hombre que la odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser: _-Hola Johnny. Te presento a Seeley Booth. Él nos acompañará en esta ocasión. _–Y volteándose a ver al amor de su vida continuó: _-Seeley, él es mi buen amigo Johnny Gondorff._

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Gabriel se bajó del vehículo para decirle: _-Encantado de conocerte Seeley. Espero que tengamos una excelente comunicación pero si me gustaría decirte algo antes de comenzar. _–Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para que en su lugar apareciera la mirada más dura que tanto Temperance como Seeley pudieran haber visto:-_Me imagino el motivo por el que estás aquí así que si te atreves a hacerle algo a la preciosura que tengo aquí a lado te juro que no saldrás vivo de este lugar._

Incrédulo, Seeley Booth volteó a ver a Brennan para decirle con sarcasmo: _-O sea que este tipo es tu juguetito del momento? _

La joven estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por el agente de la Interpol: _-Aunque no lo creas me encantaría ser su juguetito sexual para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera pero desafortunadamente no lo soy. Así que te exijo que la respetes en mi presencia. Está claro? No voy a permitir que le hagas ningún daño. Recuerda que si lo haces, El Comandante se encargará de depositar tus huesos en el mismo lugar en el que deben estar los de tu padrinito. _

_-Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil! Tú no me mandas ni me ordenas! Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me da la gana! _–Respondió un fúrico Booth ante aquellas palabras. Tan solo escucharlo referirse así a su padre hizo que le hirviera la sangre de rabia y coraje. Por su parte, y antes de que aquellos hombres se pelearan, Temperance se interpuso entre ambos:

_-Podrían callarse los dos? Acaso no están lo suficientemente grandecitos para hacer lo que deben hacer? Parecen dos niños chiquitos!_

Gabriel rápidamente se tranquilizó: _-Tienes razón Tempe. Somos profesionales, verdad Booth?_

El joven miró los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer que le había hecho demasiado daño. De inmediato, le dijo: _-Por supuesto. Te aseguro que no tendrás ni una sola queja mía._

Dicho eso, los integrantes de ese pequeño equipo subieron al vehículo de Gabriel Montemayor para marcharse con la finalidad de adquirir el armamento que le habían solicitado a Alexander Humboldt.

**.**

**.**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un joven salió de su casa para dirigirse a la reunión que tenía programada muy temprano. Se había pasado la noche cotejando la información que había encontrado por lo que tuvo ya una idea clara de quién había sido la persona que estaba investigando. Cuando llegó a la oficina rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de su jefe para comenzar a platicar sobre lo que había descubierto:

_-Millenium Exports realizó un total aproximado de 2´570,000 transacciones desde su fundación hasta el momento en que Christopher Morrison-Baker falleció. De ese total casi el 30% fueron transacciones de clientes especiales pero tengo la fuerte sospecha que ese 30% pertenece a trabajos realizados para Humboldt. _

Jack Hodgins había escuchado cuidadosamente todo lo que Lance Sweets había dicho. Se quedó pensativo por algunos momentos pero finalmente le preguntó: _-Crees que se pueda rastrear cada uno de esos servicios? Es importante que tengamos las pruebas necesarias para que Alexander Humboldt pase el resto de su vida tras las rejas._

Sweets tomó asiento mientras tomaba un sorbo a la botella de agua que tenía a su lado para después proseguir: _-Es posible pero no es tan fácil. Necesitaremos muchos permisos. Además tengo que hacer una revisión de todos los expedientes de exportación de Millenium para ver cuáles son los que podrían pertenecer a los trabajos de Humboldt._

_-Creo que eso puedo arreglarlo con mi contacto. _–Respondió Hodgins tomando nota de lo que debía hacer para continuar con la investigación: _-Lo malo es que tendremos que saltarnos a ciertas personas para que podamos accesar a esos documentos. Hablaré de ello más tarde con Zack._

_-Zack? Quién es Zack? _–Preguntó ansioso el joven Sweets. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de quedarse sin empleo al ver que su jefe prefería confiar los asuntos delicados a otra persona. Hodgins, al darse cuenta de ello, rápidamente exclamó:

_-Es un buen amigo que también nos está ayudando en este caso._

Lance rodó los ojos mientras decía con ironía: _-Se puede saber entonces por qué trabajas con alguien que no conocemos?_

_-Porque él puede hacer cosas que ustedes no porque si lo hicieran y nos descubren, todo este esfuerzo se iría al demonio. _–Respondió Jack con serenidad: _-Además, no quiero arriesgarlos más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo._

_-Pero entonces si arriesgas la vida de ese tal Zack no? _–La ansiedad de Sweets lo llevó a recostarse en el asiento cruzando los brazos. Por su parte, Hodgins lo miró fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos para decir finalmente:

_-Él es un profesional. Además, en este momento lo que deben hacer ustedes es seguir trabajando._

_-Es lo que hacemos pero me gustaría que nos tuvieras un poco más de confianza. Estamos arriesgando nuestra vida por algo que… Por qué no hablas claro? _–La seriedad del joven sorprendió a Jack por lo que simplemente le dijo:

_-Si quieres que te lo diga, deberás ir a buscar a Cam. Creo que es momento de que les diga en lo que nos estamos metiendo verdaderamente._

Esta vez la expresión de Lance Sweets cambió. Por primera vez no había logrado identificar lo que el rostro de su jefe quería expresar. Aquello fue algo que lo preocupó más que nada en su vida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se había metido en un juego extremadamente peligroso en el que cualquier paso en falso podía ser mortal.

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, un automóvil estacionó cerca de una pequeña comunidad residencial. Una joven bajó del vehículo mientras sacaba un papelito con una dirección. Le pareció algo extraño estar ahí pero era más fuerte la necesidad de saber lo que estaba por descubrir que avanzó con rapidez para llegar a una pequeña casa. Después de tocar el timbre que anunciaba su llegada, tardó algunos segundos esperando a que su anfitrión apareciera en la puerta. De pronto, aquel joven apareció para decir de inmediato:

_-Vienes sola? _–Dijo el muchacho en un susurro mientras miraba hacia afuera para asegurarse que nadie hubiera seguido a la joven quien, intrigada por lo que hacía aquel jovenzuelo, solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Si. Jack no pudo venir… _-Pero de pronto fue interrumpida por aquel muchacho:

_-Entra rápido por favor._

Ángela quería saber a qué se debía el comportamiento de Zack por lo que le preguntó: _-Qué es lo que ocurre? Esto tiene que ver con lo que conseguiste?_

El rostro del joven se tornó serio de inmediato: _-Si y mucho. Me alegro que Jack no haya venido porque lo que estoy por mostrarte solo nos compete a ti y a mí._

_-Se puede saber por qué estás así? _–Ángela todavía no acaba de comprender la razón por la que Zack Addy se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Por su parte, el joven trató de calmarse por lo que expresó:

_-Antes que nada, te apetece un poco de agua de sabor?_

Ángela respondió: _-Está bien. Con 3 cubitos de hielo por favor. Este calor me está matando. _

_-Toma asiento por favor. _–Dijo el joven al momento en que servía dos vasos con agua de tamarindo y sus respectivos hielos:_ -Mientras puedes revisar los papeles que están sobre la mesita. Son las impresiones de lo que encontré ayer._

Ángela observó detenidamente los registros que estaban frente a sus ojos: _-Por lo que veo, el nombre de Alexander Humboldt ha estado envuelto en muchos casos._

Zack depositó el vaso junto a la joven mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y tomaba un sorbo de su respectivo vaso: _-Así es, pero como buen maestro criminal, ha sabido esconder muy bien sus huellas. Regularmente en todos sus negocios aparecen prestanombres. Tenemos que seguir todos los nombres involucrados para asociarlos con los rostros a los que verdaderamente pertenecen. _

La analista no podía creer cómo se le estaban complicando las cosas: _-Creo que tenemos mucho trabajo en estos días. Cuantos nombres llevas contados?_

Zack suspiró: _-Hasta el momento 130._

_-Eso es imposible! _–El rostro de incredulidad de Ángela Montenegro no podía ser más grande: _-Tendría que ser multimillonario!_

_-Así es. _–Asintió el joven:_ -Tiene infinidad de negocios y propiedades pero nada con su verdadero nombre. Excepto la mansión en la que vive en Alemania así como los vehículos que se encuentran en su residencia y una cuenta en American Express sin límite de crédito._

_-Wow! Con razón es uno de los criminales más poderosos a los que nos hemos enfrentado. _–Ángela se estaba dando cuenta que no iba a ser nada fácil atrapar al Comandante. Pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que Zack estaba por comentarle:

_-Ahora viene la primera parte de lo malo. Christopher Morrison-Baker aparece como prestanombre de dos negocios de Humboldt. Eso va a impactar gravemente en lo que Jack está haciendo. _

La analista y mejor amiga de Temperance Brennan se llevó las manos al rostro: _-No lo puedo creer. Crees que Christopher estuviera involucrado?_

El joven tomó un sorbo de agua antes de contestar: _-Si estaba siendo amenazado puedo pensar que sí pero otra opción es que Humboldt haya falsificado la firma de Morrison-Baker para que no lo involucraran por posible evasión de impuestos o por lo que sea. Es por ello que debes contactar a Gabriel para que hable con Temperance puesto que quiere limpiar el nombre de Christopher a cualquier precio._

Ángela se quedó un rato en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Sabía que si le avisaba a Temperance, ella haría hasta lo imposible por sacarle la verdad a Alexander, aunque tuviera que matarlo a golpes. Por otra parte, Jack le había comentado en la mañana lo que había hablado con su mejor amiga. Aquello le había roto un poco el corazón porque estaba plenamente consciente que en aquellos momentos Temperance Brennan se estaba debatiendo entre el deber que tenía al intentar detener a Alexander Humboldt y la pasión que sentía por el amor de su vida, el desconcertante Seeley Booth. Después de razonarlo por algunos minutos que a Zack se le hicieron eternos, Ángela Montenegro se levantó de su asiento para decir serenamente: _-No. En este momento no puedo llamarla. Se encuentra en una situación bastante delicada. Llamó por teléfono mientras dormía así que le dijo a Jack que no siguiéramos buscando a Booth porque ya sabía dónde estaba._

La expresión alarmada de Zack salió a relucir: _-No me digas que…_

_-Gabriel me mandó un mensaje muy temprano diciendo que Booth está trabajando con ellos. Brennan lo buscó para desahogarse después de que se enteró de los planes de Alexander. _–La joven todavía no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo desaparecido, Seeley Booth hubiera decidido hacer acto de presencia como nuevo secuaz de Alexander Humboldt. Por otro lado, estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga ya que el agente de la Interpol le había externado uno de sus temores: Que Seeley Booth hubiera accedido a la petición del Comandante para vengarse de la joven por haberla despojado de Millenium Exports y por todo lo que había ocurrido con Christopher Morrison-Baker.

Zack comprendió que aquella joven, a la que consideraba como a una hermana, estaba pasando por un mal momento: _-Eso significa que nuestra amiga deberá ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos y sentimientos. Necesitamos sacar a Seeley de ahí._

Ángela volvió a tomar asiento mientras tomaba lo último que le quedaba de agua en el vaso: _-Gabriel se va a encargar de ello pero por lo pronto debemos encontrar a todos los prestanombres._

Sin embargo, aún faltaba que la joven descubriera lo que Zack estaba por revelarle: _-Hay otra cosa que debes saber pero necesito que me prometas aquí y ahora que no le dirás ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Jack y mucho menos a Brennan._

Esas palabras sacudieron el alma de la analista. Había hecho una promesa que no estaba dispuesta a romper: _-Sabes que no puedo tener secretos para ellos._

_-Está bien. _-Exclamó el joven: _-Puedes decírselo a Hodgins pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Brennan. Lo prometes?_

Después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Ángela Montenegro, el ángel guardián de la mejor agente del FBI, respondió: _-Lo prometo._

Zack Addy asintió en silencio. Acto seguido tomó su computadora portátil mientras decía: _-Anoche que estuve sacando toda la información encontré un video que involucró a Alexander Humboldt en un crimen bastante serio hace varios años. Ponte los audífonos porque el sonido es un poco malo y debes poner mucha atención para entenderlo. _–La joven tomó los audífonos del joven: _-Aquí está una pequeña transcripción pero aún no he podido terminarla._

Ángela Montenegro hizo a un lado la transcripción y prefirió escuchar de viva voz. Puso mucha atención mientras observaba el rostro de Alexander Humboldt en dicho video. En cuanto inició el video cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que se decía en el video pero pasados algunos segundos abrió los ojos mientras veía asustada el video. Miró a Zack mientras él asentía en silencio después de servirle más agua en su respectivo vaso. La joven siguió escuchando y viendo las imágenes que aparecían frente a ella. Al terminar, se quitó los audífonos mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

_-Qué opinas? _–Preguntó Zack después de ver el rostro contraído de la joven.

_-Tienes razón. _–Respondió Ángela tratando de serenarse:-_Brennan no puede enterarse de esto. Esta podría ser la prueba definitiva para encerrarlo aunque sea por otro delito pero si esto llega a ver la luz Brennan corre un grave peligro. _

_-Ambos. Tanto Alexander como Temperance. _–La voz de Zack Addy sonaba bastante seria:_ -La conocemos demasiado bien como para saber que su primer impulso sería…_

_-No digas más. _–Lo interrumpió Ángela: _-Tienes razón. Nadie más puede saber el contenido de ese video. Ni tú ni yo diremos nada de esto. Pero por precaución creo que es mejor platicarlo con Gabriel. En el caso de que Brennan llegara a saber esto, él es el único que podrá ayudarla y detenerla antes de que cometa alguna locura…_

**.**

**.**

Aquella silenciosa travesía había sido difícil tanto para Temperance Brennan como para Seeley Booth. La joven, que viajaba en la parte posterior del vehículo de Gabriel Montemayor, se dedicó a contemplar cada parte del rostro del hombre que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, el cual había sido seleccionado para tomar la posición de copiloto del agente de la Interpol. Brennan no podía comprender el por qué Booth estaba ahí, aliándose con Alexander en sus perversos planes. Lo único que ella había deseado era mantenerlo a salvo. Ahora, estaba frente a frente odiándola con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello era lo más doloroso que jamás había sentido en la vida. Tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era demasiado para su corazón. Saberlo junto a ella como compañero de trabajo y no poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerlo completamente suyo era simplemente desgarrador. Se maldijo así misma por no haber logrado su cometido más importante pero ya no había marcha atrás. Simplemente tenía que hacer su trabajo para detener a Alexander y poner fin a aquella maldita misión que se había autoimpuesto. Estaba consciente que al terminar todo, ella volvería a su vida normal junto a Ángela y Zack, tomando alguna otra misión en algún lugar alejado de toda civilización. Solo quería encerrarse en sí misma para no ser consciente del dolor que le esperaba en lo que le restaba de vida. El dolor de vivir sin la persona amada, el dolor de vivir sin Seeley Booth. A través del espejo retrovisor, Gabriel Montemayor alcanzó a distinguir cómo la mirada azul de su compañera comenzaba a ponerse vidriosa. Él hubiera querido consolarla pero conociendo la fortaleza de Temperance, observó tranquilamente cómo la joven recuperaba la serenidad en sus pensamientos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por algunos segundos. Él comprendió que ella únicamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para encontrar la paz.

Por su parte, un serio Seeley Booth mantenía la vista fija en los lugares por los que pasaban para visitar al proveedor que había contactado Alexander Humboldt en Alemania. Pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la joven que se encontraba a su espalda. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a ella. Por un lado, sabía que era la mujer más hipócrita y traicionera que había conocido. Por ello tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento, el hombre que estaba a su lado se estacionara en algún lugar desierto mientras Temperance lo apuñalaba por la espalda para quitarlo de su camino de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, deseaba dar inicio a su plan para seducirla. Anhelaba tenerla rendida a sus pies para que lo ayudara a destruir al hombre que había causado la ruina de su padre. Para cuando aquello hubiera sucedido, él cobraría su justa venganza al recobrar la empresa que Christopher Morrison-Baker le iba a dejar como legado y llevar a la culpable de todo su dolor a la perdición. Temperance Brennan le había hecho mucho daño al destruirle la vida de la manera más cruel así que aquello era poco comparado con lo que Booth pensaba que merecía. Y su arma más poderosa para llevar a cabo dicha venganza era precisamente la propia Brennan. En lo más profundo de su ser estaba plenamente convencido que nunca le había sido indiferente a la agente del FBI así que iba a aprovechar aquella atracción que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de ser la mujer de su peor enemigo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar cerca de ella, tocarla, acariciarla y finalmente poseerla para que le perteneciera exclusivamente a él. Y no porque la amara puesto que el inmenso amor que había sentido por ella se había convertido en rabia, coraje y odio. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda su engaño y traición. Así que, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, imaginó el momento en el que, al haber cumplido su cometido, la joven y hermosa Temperance Brennan mencionara sus últimas palabras antes de acabar con su maldita vida. Aquello era la motivación más grande que tenía. Quería ver a la sensual Temperance Brennan suplicándole que acabara con su vida.

Sin embargo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del agente de la Interpol:

_-Hemos llegado. Esperemos que aquí encontremos todo lo que necesitamos. No me gustaría tener que viajar a otro lado en busca de ese armamento._

_-Qué poco profesional eres Gondorff. Es mejor buscar más opciones que comprarle a un único proveedor porque podemos conseguir lo que necesitemos a un mejor precio con mejores condiciones de compra. _–Y volviéndose a Temperance dijo: _-Deberías enseñarle a tu sombra que así se hacen los negocios._

_-Despreocúpate Booth. No es necesario que sepa eso porque para eso estás aquí, no es así? _–Respondió Gabriel con sarcasmo: _-Además, mis excepcionales habilidades han sido de gran utilidad en el momento preciso, tal como puede constatarlo esta preciosura andante._

Levantando la ceja, Seeley miró a la joven al momento en que exclamó con ironía: _-Así que tenía razón. Veo que eres insaciable. _

En aquel instante, la mejor agente del FBI comprendió que Seeley pensaba que entre Gabriel y ella había algo más que una simple relación de trabajo así que rápidamente lo sacó de su error: _-Para tu información, él es únicamente un entrañable amigo._

_-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de nada. Finalmente entre tú y yo no hay nada. Nunca lo hubo._

Aquellas palabras habían dejado helada a la agente del FBI. Con ello comprobó que el hombre frente a ella, una de las personas por las que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida, ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. A pesar de ello, trató de serenarse para continuar como si nada hubiera pasado: _-Efectivamente no hubo nada entre nosotros. Solo fuiste "mi juguete del momento"._

_-Espero a que terminen de discutir o ya podemos entrar? Díganme para hablar con el encargado y solicitar otra fecha para la cita._

Tanto Brennan como Booth se quedaron callados al ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Gabriel Montemayor. Segundos más tarde ambos entraron a un enorme almacén ubicado en las afueras de Núremberg a orillas del río Pegnitz. Dentro pudieron observar a un hombre que los esperaba. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de él, Brennan habló:

_-Es usted Johann Burghart?_

El hombre, de siniestro aspecto, exclamó con pereza: _-Supongo que vienen de parte de El Comandante verdad?_

_-Así es. _–Habló la agente del FBI: _-Soy Temperance Brennan y me acompañan Seeley Booth y Johnny Gondorff. Hemos venido a platicar con usted sobre una mercancía que puede tener y que nos interesa mucho adquirir._

Johann Burghart se sorprendió al notar que la joven tomaba la palabra: _-Es realmente extraño que una mujer tan hermosa como usted venga aquí a hablar de negocios. Esto es cosa de hombres._

_-Por eso estamos nosotros aquí. El Comandante indicó que con usted podríamos conseguir lo que necesitamos._-Exclamó Gabriel secundando a Brennan pero Booth de inmediato exclamó:

_-Pero antes que nada queremos saber de cuánto dinero estamos hablando. Euros o dólares?_

Johann respondió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro: _-Dependiendo de lo que gusten comprar._

Seeley Booth sacó de su chamarra el listado que les había entregado Alexander: _-Esto es lo que necesitamos: Misiles FGM-148 Javelin, Misiles Trident II D5, Sistemas Móviles de Detección de Tirador, Rifles de Propósitos Especiales Mark 12 X y kits JDAM._

Después de escuchar el pedido, Burghart esbozó una ligera sonrisa para decirles: _-Señores, temo decirles que hoy es su día de suerte. Hace algunos días recibí dicho armamento directamente desde los Estados Unidos. Síganme por favor._

Los tres visitantes acompañaron a su anfitrión hacia la parte posterior del almacén. Frente a ellos pudieron apreciar infinidad de armamento proveniente de distintas naciones. Con rapidez, Temperance y Gabriel pudieron identificar algunas armas a simple vista pero no revelaron nada. Únicamente se miraron fijamente a los ojos para darle a entender al otro lo que habían visto. Por su parte, Seeley Booth se mostró bastante sorprendido al notar la inmensa cantidad de armas frente a él.

_-Empecemos por aquí _–La voz de Burghart resonó en el silencioso lugar mientras les mostraba parte de lo que requerían:_ -Este es el FGM-148 Javelin. Se trata de un misil anti ataque portátil. Su sistema de armas consiste en dos partes: la unidad de comando conocida como CLU y el proyectil. El CLU pesa 6.4 kilos lo que lo convierte en uno de los más livianos. Incorpora un sistema pasivo de adquisición de blancos, que combina una mira para luz del día con 4 aumentos y una con imagen térmica de segunda generación co aumentos._

_-Tiene sistema de enfriamiento? _–Preguntó el agente de la Interpol a lo que Burghart respondió:

_-Efectivamente. También tiene un alcance de 2.5 kilómetros y es del tipo que yo denomino "dispara y olvida", es decir, que al lanzarlo el tirador no deberá guiarlo. Como el misil cuenta con buscador infrarrojo, sigue al blanco automáticamente. _

_-Realmente es efectivo? _–Preguntó un sorprendido Seeley Booth al escuchar aquella descripción por lo que Johann continuó:

_-Por supuesto. El misil tiene una cabeza de guerra doble, lo cual lo hace ideal para la guerra acorazada moderna. La primera carga está pensada para detonar todo tipo de blindaje reactivo que pueda llevar el blanco, mientras que la segunda carga puede perforar el blindaje básico. Muy pocos sistemas tienen esta característica. Así que puedo decir que es bastante efectivo._

Temperance analizó la idea mientras Burghart continuaba con la presentación: _-Pasemos por acá por favor. Este es el Trident II D-5. Es un misil balístico intercontinental para submarinos con cabezas nucleares. Tienen una capacidad de distancia de más de 12,000 kilómetros. Solo Estados Unidos y Reino Unido usan este tipo de misiles._

_-Clase Ohio en Estados Unidos y Clase Vanguard en Reino Unido. _–Respondió Brennan en voz baja siendo escuchada por Burghart por lo que aquel hombre exclamó con sorpresa:

_-Veo que sabe mucho de submarinos srita. Brennan!_

_-Tenía una cierta fascinación por los submarinos cuando era pequeña. _–Aquella fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió a Brennan para no delatarse con Burghart, quien simplemente asintió para después continuar:

_-El misil de 3 etapas están hechas de epoxy de grafito, su cohete es de combustible sólido y guía inercial puede desplazarse hasta 4,000 millas náuticas y carga múltiples vehículos de re-ingreso que pueden ser independientemente dirigidos a objetivos específicos._

Los cuatro siguieron avanzando mientras Brennan seguía analizando la posibilidad de comprar todo el armamento. Burghart seguía hablando: _-Por otra parte, tenemos el Boomerang o conocido como Sistema de Localización y Detección de Fuego. Es principalmente utilizado contra los francotiradores pero tanto el Boomerang como el resto de lo que piden se encuentran en otra parte. Si gustan pueden esperarme aquí._

_-Yo iré con usted. _–Reveló el agente de la Interpol, volteando a ver a Brennan quien solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

Mientras Gabriel acompañaba a Burghart, Booth seguía con la mirada a la joven que se movía para seguir observando el armamento que tenía enfrente. Poco a poco encaminó hacia la dirección a la que Temperance se movía. La agente del FBI se detuvo para observar uno de los rifles que tenían en exposición pero se paralizó por completo al escuchar la voz de Booth justo detrás de ella:

_-Podría saber cómo es que sabes tanto de submarinos?_

Temperance Brennan sintió como el alma empezaba a salírsele del cuerpo pero trató de serenarse rápidamente: _-Recuerdas que me gusta ser autodidacta? He leído mucho sobre el tema._

_-Eso es lo que me gustaba de ti. _–Respondió Seeley con voz baja: _-Siempre te interesaba saber más que los demás._

Brennan guardó silencio por algunos minutos pero finalmente respondió muy segura de sí misma: _-Por si no lo sabes, desde tiempos inmemoriales, tener la información justa en el momento oportuno ha significado "poder". _

Booth abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras pero acto seguido le respondió: _-Es cierto, lo que sabemos de una persona puede ayudarnos a enaltecerla o a destruirla._

En ese momento, la joven pudo sentir cómo la electricidad recorría su cuerpo cuando Seeley la sujetó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y susurrarle al oído:

_-Y yo sé mucho sobre tu excitante cuerpo. Sé cómo se estremece cuando lo acarician. Sé cómo reacciona cuando lo besan. Sé cómo se sobresalta tu ombligo cuando lo acarician con la punta de la lengua._

Temperance no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de aquel hombre que tenía a su espalda. No podía creer que solo con un susurro pudiera estremecerla. Trató rápidamente de zafarse de su agarre pero él no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus brazos con rapidez para acorralarla contra la pared quedando frente a frente. Booth miró fijamente los ojos azules de la mujer que lo había hecho enloquecer. Por su parte, la joven se sorprendió por la forma en la que la habían acorralado. Al mirar los ojos marrones del hombre que la sujetaba supo que no tenía escapatoria. Lentamente Booth se acercó a su cuello mientras seguía susurrando:

_-Recuerdas cómo te estremecías entre mis brazos cuando hacíamos el amor? _–El susurro de Seeley estaba haciendo sufrir a la joven. Ella trató de pensar en otra cosa pero estaba plenamente consciente que el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón estaba jugando con un fuego igual que el que estaba empezando a hervir dentro de sus propias venas al sentir que los labios de Seeley estaban a escasos milímetros de rozar su cuello. Temperance Brennan estaba perdiendo noción del tiempo. Sólo podía pensar en las palabras que salían de los labios de Seeley: _-Recuerdas cómo nos besamos aquella tarde en el despacho de mi padre? O la vez en que bailaste provocadoramente incitándome a dejar todo por ti? _–Lentamente fue descendiendo hacia el hombro de la joven, que no dejaba de estremecerse ante el contacto del aire que salía de la boca del joven mientras seguía susurrándole: _-Recuerdas que te entregaste a mí en cuerpo y alma? Podrás tener sexo con mil hombres pero solo has hecho el amor con uno. Te aseguro que ni Alexander, ni Gabriel, ni nadie más te hecho vibrar como solo yo lo hice._

Seeley Booth podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de aquella mujer se descomponía frente a él. Sonriendo seductoramente, Booth la miró a los ojos, aquellas luces del firmamento que lo inundaban de paz tiempo atrás a la vez que Brennan observaba los suyos, aquellos que la llevarían al infinito por siempre. De pronto, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la joven para acercar sus labios a los de él. Temperance Brennan supo que no había nada que hacer. Quería sucumbir ante los labios del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Cerró los ojos para recibir aquel manjar en sus labios. Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse al sentir que sus labios se habían quedado a escasos milímetros de los del joven, quién solo dijo en voz baja_: -Tienes mucha razón. La información es poder. Gracias por enseñarme algo bueno el día de hoy. _

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mejor agente del FBI abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el hombre que la había seducido se hallaba a varios metros de distancia ignorándola por completo. Acto seguido, Gabriel Montemayor regresó junto a ella. Al ver que Temperance bajaba el rostro para evitar que el agente de la Interpol se diera cuenta de la variación en su respiración, éste de inmediato le preguntó:

_-Qué pasó? Te hizo algo ese idiota?_

Temperance no había querido delatar su estado de ánimo pero desafortunadamente no lo había logrado conseguir: _-No, no fue nada. Estoy bien._

Por su lado, Burghart empezó a mostrarle lo que había traído a Seeley, quien se mostró bastante interesado en lo que observaba. Los agentes se añadieron a la demostración pero Brennan no pudo evitar colocarse junto a Seeley. Segundos más tarde, Temperance pudo sentir cómo una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo al notar que Booth había puesto su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras todos seguían poniendo atención a la explicación de Burghart, Brennan miró de reojo al joven que se mostraba serio y ajeno a lo que realmente él estaba haciendo. Ella volteó su mirada hacia donde realizaban las demostraciones del armamento pero pronto su atención fue captada por el ligero movimiento circular que estaba haciendo uno de los dedos de Seeley en su espalda. La joven no quería que continuara que en el fondo anhelaba que ese ligero roce se expandiera a todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco el movimiento se intensificó cuando la parte baja de su espalda fue acariciada por la palma del joven. Brennan comenzó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento lentamente. Quería dejarse llevar por aquella placentera sensación. Gabriel, que se hallaba justo a su lado contrario, la tomó de la férula de su muñeca izquierda. El dolor en la herida que Booth le hiciera cuando reveló su supuesta verdadera identidad hizo que saliera de su ensoñación mientras el agente le decía:

_-Qué te pareció todo? Crees que el Comandante esté dispuesto a adquirir este material?_

La joven se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar lo poco que había logrado escuchar pero segundos más tarde dijo:

_-Cuál será el precio total de todo?_

Burghart esbozó una sospechosa sonrisa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta, la cual entregó a la joven. Ésta al notar la cantidad escrita en dicha tarjeta, lo miró fijamente a los ojos:

_-Creo que estamos hablando de una mercancía en excelentes condiciones. Lo que me gustaría es negociar el precio. Como se trata de armamento especializado sé que tiene un alto costo pero qué le parece esto: Si adquirimos todo con un 15% de descuento, nos comprometemos a comprarle exclusivamente cualquier tipo de armamento siempre y cuando tenga el que necesitamos por los próximos 5 años. En caso de que sea un pedido sumamente grande, nos hará un 10% de descuento sobre cada pedido de esta naturaleza en el mismo periodo._

_-Es una oferta tentadora. Tengo que pensarlo. _–Respondió dubitativo Burghart pero Brennan tomó la iniciativa:

_-Tiene solo 5 minutos para aceptar o nos vamos con otro proveedor._

Esto sorprendió un poco al encargado pero con tono de suficiencia dijo: _-No creo que alguien más pueda darles el precio que les estoy dando._

_-No se crea Sr. Burghart. _–Exclamó la agente del FBI con voz grave: _-Tenemos contacto con infinidad de proveedores a lo largo y ancho del planeta que estarán complacidos de conseguir lo que El Comandante desea._

Por su parte, Gabriel intentó ayudar a la joven al dirigirse a Johann Burghart: _-Piénselo bien. Se dará cuenta de que es un buen negocio el que Temperance le está ofreciendo._

_-Cerremos el trato para que podamos ponernos de acuerdo en transportar el armamento. _–Mencionó Seeley quien ya estaba pensando cuántos camiones o tráilers necesitaba para llevar ese cargamento al muelle desde donde saldrían en barco rumbo a Egipto. Sin embargo, Burghart preguntó:

_-Los gastos de transporte correrán por mi cuenta? Porque eso aumentaría el precio._

Rápidamente, Temperance Brennan respondió muy segura de sí misma: _-No. Nosotros traeremos nuestro respectivo transporte ya que, como podrá darse cuenta, nos interesa controlar cada etapa de la transportación de este material hacia su punto de destino._

_-No lo sé. Necesitaría más tiempo para pensarlo. _–Johann necesitaba tiempo para hacer cálculos financieros y ver si le convenía el trato que Brennan le estaba ofreciendo pero la joven lo presionó un poco más alzando la voz:

_-Le queda un minuto así que decídase ahora!_

Al ver que Burghart no resolvía, Temperance dijo con voz fuerte: _-Vámonos. No tenemos nada que seguir haciendo aquí. Le diremos al Comandante que no vuelva a contar con este tipo._

_-Esperen! _

Temperance esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquella palabra mientras observaba a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Al voltear a mirarlo, ella únicamente escuchó:

_-Acepto._

**.**

**.**

Alexander Humboldt había pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo negocios a través de aquellas tierras germanas pero no había podido dejar de pensar en la mujer que dormía a su lado bajo el mismo techo. Temperance Brennan era la mujer que había seleccionado para que fuera su compañera de vida. Afortunadamente, las piezas se habían colocado de tal manera que sus destinos se cruzaron sin que él tuviera que hacer algo para conseguir lo que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, aún no estaba seguro de la presencia de Johnny Gondorff en sus vidas y mucho menos de la del ahijado del fundador de su nueva empresa. Lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido a Morrison-Baker porque en verdad lo estimaba pero sabía perfectamente que era la ley de la vida. Por ello necesitaba unir a esas dos piezas en un mismo juego. Desafortunadamente debía involucrar a Temperance para descubrir las intenciones de sus nuevos empleados. Por eso había buscado a Johnny Gondorff para reunirse con él a primera hora aquella mañana en una exclusiva cafetería:

_-Buenos días señor. _–Dijo Johnny cuando estuvo frente a frente al mismísimo Comandante, quien con seriedad respondió:

_-Buenos días Sr. Gondorff. Tome asiento por favor._

Gondorff pudo ver que el Comandante lo miraba fijamente como intentando descubrir si escondía algo por lo que simplemente exclamó: _-Me sorprendió mucho su llamada así que dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo. Tiene que ver con la llamada que recibí de Brennan casi de madrugada?_

El rostro de Alexander Humboldt se tornó inexpresivo al escuchar el nombre de su mujer por lo que únicamente le dijo: _-Quiero saber qué tipo de relación hay entre Temperance y usted._

Johnny se sorprendió ante esa sencilla solicitud por lo que con toda sinceridad respondió: _-Vaya. Esa si es una pregunta bastante personal. Como sabe, Temperance es una mujer muy hermosa pero entre ella y yo solo hay una simple relación de amistad._

El Comandante lo seguía mirando fijamente: _-Puedo saber cómo la conoció? _

Johnny Gondorff aún no sabía el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar por lo que trató de complacer a su nuevo jefe respondiendo con la verdad: _-Una de sus mejores amigas, la cual la quiere como a una hermana, se casó con mi primo. Era bastante frecuente que nos encontráramos en las reuniones familiares así que poco a poco surgió una bonita amistad. Eso es todo. _

Humboldt tomó un sorbo de su café para continuar: _-Eso espero. Como debe suponer lo mandé a investigar y puedo ver que ha tenido algunos problemas con la ley. _

Gondorff tragó saliva: _-Tengo un serio problema de hackerismo agudo pero afortunadamente nada que no se haya podido solucionar._

_-Me agrada Gondorff._-Respondió el Comandante con una diminuta sonrisa: -_Y es por eso que lo cité muy temprano aquí. Hay un tipo que me ha estado molestando pero que me conviene tenerlo cerca para seguir sus pasos._

Por fin, Johnny Gondorff empezaba a tener noción de su presencia en aquel lugar por lo que dijo justamente lo que pensaba que su jefe le pediría: _-Quiere que me deshaga de él?_

Alexander sopesó aquella pregunta pero no quería hacer algún movimiento precipitado: _-De momento no. Es un tipo al que necesito de momento. Solo quiero que lo vigile por dos sencillas razones. La primera es que es el ahijado de Christopher Morrison-Baker._

_-El tipo al que le quitamos Millenium Exports? _–Aquello sorprendió a Gondorff: _-Trabajará con usted?_

_-Así es. Supongo que quiere vengarse tanto de mí como de Temperance por lo que me interesa que lo vigile de cerca._

Johnny asintió en silencio pero finalmente exclamó: _-Y cuál es la otra razón?_

_-Creo que, a pesar de su indiferencia, el idiota de Seeley Booth está encaprichado con Brennan._

Las frías palabras del Comandante hicieron que Gabriel Montemayor temiera por la vida de Seeley Booth. Sin embargo, debía mantener su papel frente a su nuevo empleador:

_-Supe que ella jugó con él pero es posible que ese imbécil se haya enamorado de ella? Es demasiada mujer para él._

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Alexander por lo que mencionó: _-Y piensa que es demasiada para mí?_

_-Si me permite, le voy a hablar sinceramente. _–Alexander asintió en silencio así que Gabriel continuó: _-Temperance ha pasado por muchas cosas pero creo que alguien como usted puede hacerla completamente feliz. No lo digo porque sea mi jefe o porque piense que quiero caerle bien pero ella necesita de alguien que la deje ser independiente pero que a la vez esté al pendiente de sus necesidades. Y por lo que ella me ha contado, ha encontrado eso con usted._

Alexander Humboldt lo volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos por lo que alzando una ceja exclamó: _-Qué pasó anoche entre ustedes?_

Gabriel ya no sabía que decir o hacer para convencer al hombre que tenía frente a él por lo que soltó un ligero suspiro para decirle: _-Llegó a mi departamento enojada por la forma en que usted la había tratado pero finalmente comprendió que debía acatar sus órdenes._

_-Y la ropa? _–Esa era la parte que más le interesaba al Comandante. Quería saber si Johnny Gondorff se había acostado con su mujer pero éste le contestó con toda seguridad:

_-Si usted recuerda, anoche cayó una fuerte tormenta en la ciudad. Para poder llegar a mi casa Temperance tuvo que atravesar un largo camino que no tiene ningún tipo de techo así que terminó completamente mojada. Yo únicamente le ofrecí un poco de ropa para que no pescara un resfriado._

El Comandante pareció complacido con la forma en la que Gabriel había contestado el interrogatorio por lo que simplemente le dijo: _-Confío en usted Gondorff pero si quiere ganarse mi completa confianza deberá hacer algo para mí. Booth y Temperance se encargarán de conseguir una mercancía especial para unos clientes que tengo en Egipto. Dada la relación que hubo entre ellos dos, quiero que usted vigile a ese idiota para que no se atreva a hacerle ningún daño a Temperance. _

_-Quiere que lo mate? _–Gabriel debía convencerlo de que podía confiar en él para realizar cualquier trabajo así como para despejar cualquier sospecha de alguna traición: _-Porque si usted me lo pide ahora mismo voy a buscarlo para acabar con su miserable vida._

Humboldt respondió en voz baja: _-No, no es necesario… aún. Los tres deberán trabajar juntos pero quiero que los tenga muy vigilados. A los dos._

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría al agente de la Interpol: _-Acaso no confía en Temperance?_

_-Claro que confío en ella. _-Respondió el criminal que tenía frente a él con sarcasmo:_ -Pero como dijo mi amigo John Bridger: Confío en todos los hombres pero desconfío del demonio que llevan dentro._

_-Eso significa que…_

Y perdiendo toda la serenidad le respondió: _-Si notas algo raro entre ellos dos me lo informas de inmediato. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que me vean la cara de idiota!_

_-Así será señor. _–Gabriel asintió en silencio tratando de ocultar la impresión que le dio observar cómo Alexander había perdido el control en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, éste último, serenándose un poco, continuó:

_-Una última cosa. Ni una palabra de esto a Brennan. Si me llego a enterar que se lo comentaste te juro por lo más sagrado que te cortaré la lengua. Estamos claros?_

_-Perfectamente claros mi Comandante. Ahora si me disculpa me despido. Temperance y ese tipo ya deben estar esperándome. _–Respondió Gabriel Montemayor con toda la seguridad mientras Alexander lo observaba salir de la cafetería.

Humboldt sabía que aquella joven le pertenecía por completo pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el ahijado de Christopher se atreviera a arrebatarle a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño ni a Millenium Exports. Por lo pronto utilizaría a Booth para mantener la imagen de la empresa pero a la primera oportunidad lo sacaría del mapa de su vida de una vez por todas y para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber con su comentario! Y si no les gustó… pues también háganmelo saber! Vamos por la meta de los 200! Faltan 5! **

**Recuerden que las amenazas se reciben en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Saludos! Bye!**


	22. Esclava de una Pasión

**HELLO! Estoy de vuelta completamente sorprendida! El capítulo anterior ha registrado el mayor número de comentarios, lo cual me hace extremadamente feliz porque superamos ampliamente la meta de los 200 reviews! Les agradezco infinitamente por ello. Hace unos días una amiga (que espero continúe leyendo este fic) me mandó por Twitter un saludo muy especial en el que decía que soy una gran escritora. Yo no me considero una buena escritora, simplemente creo que soy una muy buena narradora de todas las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza jejeje! Pero finalmente les agradezco a todos ustedes por continuar conmigo en esta travesía literaria. Ahora, paso a la ronda de respuestas: **

**RGG: Cero y van dos veces que me dices eso. Tal vez más adelante pudiera suceder. Tú crees que en semejantes condiciones Tempe se arriesgaría a eso? Yo la verdad pienso que sería lo peor que le pudiera ocurrir (conste que en este momento!). **

**Zazú: Ya te pareces a mi amiga Anto. Les gusta duplicar los comentarios! Jajaja! Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que ella iba a sufrir más que Booth? Pues creo que estoy cumpliendo a mi promesa. Volviendo a lo de Jack, pon atención a este capítulo para que sepas un poco más del novio de Ángela. Y respondiendo a lo del video, me sorprendió tu comentario pero tarde o temprano lo sabrás! Por cierto, me dio mucho gusto volver a saber de ti por el chat! **

**Sukatao: Qué bueno que te gustó mucho esa escena y el capítulo en general! Efectivamente, esto se pondrá más interesante! **

**ChrisBooth26637: Por diversas circunstancias tu comentario fue el primero que leí y la verdad me boté de la risa al ver semejantes mayúsculas! De verdad que no te quiero matar! No es mi culpa que el suspenso del fic te cause esas sensaciones! Jajaja! Espero que cuando termine el fic no estés ni loca ni muerta porque si no, nunca sabré si te gustó todo el fic o no. **** Y aclaro los puntos: 1) Si. Así será. 2) Dentro de algunos capítulos lo sabrás. Aquí se menciona algo pero deberás leer el resto del fic. 3) Pues trabajando con Jack no? Jajaja! Sigue leyendo! 4) De verdad yo estoy enamoradísima de él. Es un amor! 5) Bueno, tanto así como loca pues la verdad quien sabe! Por cierto, no tienes idea cómo tus firmas me recuerdan a las de Ana Steele y Christian Grey de la tan famosa trilogía. Buenísimas! Y para terminar, espero hayas pasado un maravilloso cumpleaños! Me encantó el mensaje que me dejaste en Face! ;-)**

**Evonii: Fíjate que esa no es una mala idea pero no creo que Brennan haga eso. Además, cómo convencería a Booth para que se fuera con ella? Eso es algo difícil jajaja! Me da gusto que a ti también te guste el drama aunque yo prefiero más el suspenso por saber qué va a pasar! Y por la pregunta seguiremos esperando para contestarla pero recuerda que deberás usarla sabiamente antes del último capítulo! Así que ve armando tus teorías y lee entre líneas! ;-)**

**Anto Bones 16: Solo con ver el tamaño de tus comentarios me muero de risa mujer! Pero te prometo que ya no haré nada para hacerte enloquecer! Lo hará mi macabra mente maestra jajaja! Me alegra que todo el capítulo haya sido de tu completo agrado. Espero que éste capítulo que estás por leer lo sea mucho más. **

**Guest: Gracias por tus palabras! Como dije, me gusta mucho el suspenso. Creo que eso es lo primordial para dejar cautivado al lector y obligarlo a leer el siguiente cap para saber cómo continua la historia!**

**Fabiana. vivas. 12: Creo que todos sospechábamos que Booth intentaría algo así contra Brennan. Y, al igual que tú, habemos muchos que odiamos al Comandante! Ahora disfruta del siguiente capítulo!**

**Paula: Y lo que nos falta de complejidad! Todavía faltan muchos capítulos llenos de complejidad antes del desenlace. Ambos están jugando con fuego y nadie sabe (ni yo) qué es lo que ocurrirá en realidad pero Tempe ya está sufriendo por todas las decisiones que tomó.**

**Mimamamemimaa: Dios mío elevado a cincuenta mil! Eso sí fue algo bastante serio! Jajaja! Yo tampoco pensé que Booth tendría tanta sangre fría pero sigue leyendo! Lo de Jack se sabrá un poco más en este capítulo y poco a poco sabrán qué onda con el famoso video. Ahora bien, cuando leí tu comentario me di cuenta que mi subconsciente me traicionó feamente porque ni siquiera tuve que comprobar lo que había escrito. Efectivamente, hay un error en ese nombre porque efectivamente Seeley no sabe que el nombre verdadero del "guardaespaldas" de Brennan es Gabriel. Me da mucho gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle! **

**Arabesque447: Como podrás ver no tardé mucho en actualizar. Espero disfrutes este cap!**

**Andybones: Claro que no las quiero matar! Pero no es fácil echar a andar mis ideas, ajustarlas y acomodarlas para darle coherencia al fic! Jajajaja! Pero no desesperes! Ya puedes leer este capítulo!**

**Brennangirl: Amiga! Welcome back! No tienes idea alguna de lo que sentí al leer tu comentario! Antes que nada, me da muchísimo gusto que hayas terminado la tesis de la maestría! Recuerda que todo el esfuerzo que hiciste por fin estará dando frutos maravillosos para ti. Ah! Y gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños! Cómete un chocolate suizo a mi salud! Jajajaja! En efecto me la pasé muy bien! Con respecto al fic, ya me imagino toda la montaña rusa que sentiste al leer los capítulos que te faltaban en menos de dos horas! Qué bárbara! Me da mucho gusto que sigas al pendiente de mis locuras literarias! **

**Lurbones: Infinitas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Eso es lo que me agrada, que al leer imaginen todas las situaciones pero en especial los sentimientos de todos los personajes. Esa conexión es la que hace buena a la historia. No solo es la escritora y sus diabólicas ideas jajaja! Si quieres saber si Brennan resistirá ante los encantos de Booth, no te pierdas este capítulo. Y sobre el video, en este capítulo sabrás más de su contenido. Finalmente, en efecto es una pena que solo falten como 10 capítulos para el final pero todo lo que empieza siempre llegará a su final.**

**Daniela: Pues no esperes más! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**

**Pitaluadrake: Bueno, este comentario es para tu espíritu porque si mal no recuerdo, moriste al terminar de leer el capítulo anterior! Si hasta colapsaste mujer! jajajaja! Sabes que estoy completamente loca así que puedo intrigarlos demasiado! Con respecto al video, aparece algo en este video pero su contenido saldrá a la luz en próximos capítulos. Y lo de Brennan, creo que todas las fans de Booth estaríamos felices de sucumbir ante tales encantos! ;-)**

**EM11: Pues creo que no he tardado mucho en actualizar pero lo que se me hizo raro fue que el capítulo anterior se te hiciera cortito cuando en realidad es uno de los más largos que hasta el momento conforman este fic. Por otro lado, es bien sabido que todo lo bueno, siempre llega a su fin jajaja! (ahora si me vi buen humilde jejeje!)**

**Daniela (2): Gracias por tus palabras y por tus buenos deseos! Finalmente ustedes hicieron posible que se llegaran a los 200 comentarios. **

**Pues bien, los dejo con este capítulo que espero les agrade aunque la verdad... Mejor averígüenlo por su propia cuenta! Saludos desde un pequeño puntito mojado en la enorme Ciudad de México! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Temperance Brennan comprendió que el amor que sentía por Seeley Booth había provocado que todos sus planes se fueran abajo. Llegó a creer que su vida como agente secreto no era lo que quería en ese momento. Durante el transcurso de los años, todas las decisiones que había tomado habían sido exitosas pero ahora ya no podía decir lo mismo. Aquella misión se convirtió en la peor pesadilla que pudo haber tenido. Empezó buscando detener a Christopher Morrison-Baker para después encontrarse con el hombre que había conocido años atrás durante otra misión y que volvía a su vida de una manera inesperada. Posteriormente decidió ir en busca de un pez mayor pero para ello destrozó la vida del hombre que más amaba sobre la tierra y de paso la suya propia con la finalidad de alejarlo de todo peligro. Ahora Seeley Booth estaba más cerca de ella para vengarse por lo que había pasado con Christopher. Quería escapar de todo el dolor que inundaba su corazón pero desafortunadamente era imposible. Lo único que la consolaba era el apoyo de sus amigos. Ángela y Zack estaban haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla a detener a Alexander Humboldt desde Washington, Jack Hodgins había decidido cooperar en el plan que había elaborado por amor a su ángel guardián y Gabriel Montemayor, aquel agente de la Interpol, a veces amado y otras tantas odiado, se había convertido en su único soporte emocional. En ese instante se dio cuenta que si hubiera estado completamente sola, hace mucho ya hubiera enloquecido. Sus amigos eran los que la mantenían con los pies en el suelo y perfectamente cuerda. De no haber sido por ellos, tal vez en aquellos momentos estaría a miles de kilómetros de ahí o posiblemente tres metros bajo tierra.

La llegada de Alexander Humboldt la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez volvió a representar su ya característico personaje por lo que al verlo, se abalanzó en sus brazos para recibirlo con un beso apasionado. El Comandante respondió a aquel gesto con la misma intensidad. Cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, aquel hombre tomó asiento para tomarla de la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas:

_-Qué acordaron con el proveedor? _–Exclamó Alexander con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven de inmediato mostró un semblante serio: _-Le compramos todo con un 15% de descuento. Tuve que hacer un trato de exclusividad con 5 años con Burghart. Espero no te molestes._

_-Confío en tu buen criterio. _-Respondió Humboldt con seriedad:_ -Te conozco y sé que no harías nada que pueda perjudicarme verdad amor?_

_-Así es cariño pero si desconfías de mí puedes preguntarle a Johnny o a Booth._-Contestó Brennan con ingenuidad a lo que Alexander le preguntó:

_-Cómo lo ves? Crees que planea algo? _

Por su parte Temperance Brennan se quedó callada por unos segundos. _"Claro!"_ Pensaba la joven. _"Quiere volverme loca"_ pero lo único que mencionó fue: _-No lo creo. Se portó bastante profesional. No he visto nada fuera de lo ordinario._

Alexander Humboldt tomó la barbilla de la joven para acercar su rostro al suyo. La joven esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente. Segundos más tarde, él exclamó con seriedad: _-Bien. Entonces creo que es hora de que conozcas a nuestros futuros clientes._

_-No es necesario. Tú haces el arreglo y yo me encargo de que todo esté en perfectas condiciones. _–La joven del FBI no quería verse ansiosa para no levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, El Comandante la miró fijamente a los ojos para decirle:

_-Lo que quiero es que viajes conmigo a Egipto. _

Y Temperance Brennan, con toda la ingenuidad que caracterizaba a su personaje, exclamó: _-Acaso quieres que seduzca a tus clientes para que acepten tus propuestas?_

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron como nunca había visto a su amante: _-Jamás en la vida vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!_

_-Lo siento! Fue una broma! _–Respondió Temperance levantando los brazos en señal de rendición e intentando tranquilizar a aquel hombre que había perdido el control de sus emociones. Con la mirada inyectada en sangre, él exclamó:

_-Recuerda que tú eres solamente mía. Jamás te ofrecería como un objeto para que otros te disfruten._

Con seriedad, Brennan colocó una mano en la mejilla de Alexander para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos: _-Tranquilízate por favor amor. Si quieres que viaje a Egipto contigo puedo hacerlo pero recuerda que tus clientes egipcios no son los únicos que tiene Millenium. Debemos cumplir con las solicitudes realizadas antes de lo que pasara con Christopher. _

_-Lo sé pero quiero presentarte como lo que eres: Mi mujer. _–Dijo El Comandante más tranquilo por lo que esbozó una ligera sonrisa para continuar: _-Además, si puedes lograr un buen trato como con ese proveedor me harías el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Con lo que ganemos de este negocio podrías dejar de trabajar en lo que te resta de vida. _

Ahora fue Brennan la que esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Alexander, no es necesario que todos sepan que soy tuya. A mí me basta con que solo tú y yo lo sepamos. No me importa si el resto de la humanidad lo sabe o no o si lo acepta o no._

_-A mí no me basta solo con eso. Quiero que todos lo sepan para que nadie se atreva siquiera a mirarte. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tu único dueño. _

En ese instante, Alexander Humboldt la tomó de la nuca para besarla con furia y pasión. Ella intentó corresponderle de la misma forma antes de que la tomara entre sus brazos para poseerla y reafirmar lo que él sabía a la perfección: Que Temperance Brennan le pertenecía por completo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Seeley Booth permanecía encerrado en su habitación de hotel. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo para conseguir sus objetivos. Sin embargo, lo que más lo había intrigado era la forma en la que Temperance Brennan había cedido a la seducción que había ejercido sobre ella en aquel almacén. Con una sonrisa en los labios comprobó que su teoría había sido verdadera. La joven que le había destrozado la vida no era indiferente a la seducción de Booth por lo que empezó a planear cuál sería el siguiente paso para seducir y conquistar a la mujer de Alexander Humboldt. Sin embargo, fue otro plan el que se le vino a la mente por lo que tomó su móvil para marcar un número conocido:

_-Residencia Morrison-Baker. _–Respondieron con seriedad a lo que Seeley simplemente respondió:

_-Hola John._

_-Joven Booth. Me alegra tener noticias suyas. _–Exclamó John con seriedad pero en el fondo con una inmensa alegría. Sin embargo, Seeley rápidamente preguntó:

_-Cómo sigues? Todavía acudes a rehabilitación? _

_-Sí. _–Contestó John:_ -Me falta poco pero espero que la próxima semana me den el alta completamente. Prácticamente ya puedo hacer con el brazo todo lo que yo quiera._

_-Me alegro por eso. No tienes idea de lo que significó lo que hiciste por mí. _–En ese instante, los ojos de Booth comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos pero John trató de serenarlo:

_-No tiene que preocuparse. Yo hice únicamente lo que debía hacer._

_-No solo es eso John! _–Exclamó Seeley tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas:_ -Gracias a ti estoy vivo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, en estos momentos yo estaría acompañando a mi padre en el más allá._

_-El Sr. Morrison-Baker hizo muchas cosas por mí. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche en realidad no es nada. No se preocupe por mí. _

Booth sabía que John había sido uno de los hombres más fieles a su padre pero estaba consciente que aquel hombre le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar su destino así que con absoluta seriedad respondió: _-Lo importante es que Millenium Exports volverá a mis manos. Estoy haciendo todo lo necesario para que así sea._

_-Eso significa que la volvió a ver, no es así? _–La voz de John se escuchó como si fuera un susurro. Como si temiera que una catástrofe estaba por ocurrir pero Booth simplemente se prestó a responder con rabia en su voz:

_-Así es. Vi nuevamente a esa mujer. Y al desgraciado del Comandante._

_-Me temo que lo que piensa hacer es una completa locura. _–John sabía que lo que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker intentaba hacer era un perfecto suicidio a lo que Seeley exclamó:

_-Tal vez pero creo que es la única en la que puedo recuperar el legado que mi padre me dejó. La empresa me pertenece por derecho! _

_-No hubiera sido mejor acudir a los tribunales o con el Fiscal General? No lo sé. _

Desantis intentaba hacer reaccionar a Booth para que desistiera de su plan pero éste se limitó a contestar: _-Tal vez era la mejor opción pero te aseguro que El Comandante tiene nexos con todo el mundo. Podrías asegurarme que el Fiscal General no está coludido con ese delincuente?_

_-No. Pero lo que está usted haciendo es una locura! _–John no quería que Seeley arriesgara su vida de esa manera tan insensata pero el joven volvió a exclamar con rabia:

_-Lo sé pero quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo!_

John de inmediato le gritó: _-Se da cuenta que todo lo está haciendo por ella? Ni siquiera por ese hombre ni por su padre! Todo es por ella!_

Seeley trató de guardar la calma y recuperar la compostura: _-Me vengaré de los dos pero tienes mucha razón. La que pagará con su vida es Temperance Brennan. Ya inicié mi venganza y no hay nada que pueda detenerme. Ni siquiera su pseudo-guarura._

_-Lo único que le pido es que se cuide. _-Exclamó John en un susurro: _-Muchas cosas están pasando por su cabeza y es importante que tenga la mente fría para lo que esté intentando hacer._

_-No te preocupes. _–Respondió el joven: -_Mejor alíviate pronto para que todo esté listo a mi regreso. Regresaré a tomar posesión como único y legítimo heredero de Millenium Exports._

A lo que John Desantis respondió con total seriedad: _-Así será señor._

Dicho eso ambos hombres colgaron. Seeley no podía dejar de pensar en que le debía la vida a aquel hombre. Recordó la noche en la que quiso acabar con todo, tanto con su dolor como con su vida. Pensaba que la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido ahora que su padre se había marchado para siempre, ahora que la mujer que él amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón lo había traicionado de la peor manera robándole el trabajo de toda la vida de Christopher Morrison-Baker. El destino lo había puesto frente a la salida más fácil que podía encontrar para enfrentar semejante dolor. Por eso no dudo en tomar el abrecartas de su padre para hundírselo en el pecho. Sin embargo, en ese momento, John Desantis se convirtió en el ángel guardián que Christopher le había enviado para evitar que cometiera semejante locura. Cuando John descubrió lo que Booth intentaba hacer corrió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar detenerlo. Aquel abrecartas había dado en un blanco completamente diferente. En lugar de enterrarse en el pecho de Seeley, encontró asilo en el brazo de John. El grito de dolor que se había escuchado en aquella habitación le pertenecía al fiel mayordomo de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Seeley observó con sorpresa la sangre que corría por la herida en el brazo de John. En aquel instante, todo el dolor desapareció para dar paso a otro sentimiento que cubrió todo su ser. Un nuevo sentimiento que jamás en la vida había sentido pero que había llegado para apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Temperance Brennan había sido la causante de la herida de John sin saberlo. Como pudo, Booth llevó a John al hospital para que le atendieran el brazo ensangrentado. Mientras lo atendían, Seeley Booth comprendió que no podía dejar que aquellos infelices se salieran con la suya como si nada. La vida le había dado otra oportunidad para cobrar venganza por todo el daño que le habían hecho tanto a él como a su padre. Por eso desapareció del radar por algunos días. No quería que en ningún lado hubiera algún registro suyo. Si querían pensar que estaba muerto, para él era mucho mejor. Afortunadamente, tenía dinero en efectivo a su completa disposición para no hacer uso de las cuentas bancarias de su padre. Permaneció varios días atendiendo a John y planeando cuál sería su siguiente paso en un hotel, donde estaba registrado con un nombre falso. Buscó en las cosas que había sacado de la casa de Christopher al día siguiente de su intento de suicidio algún dato que le pudiera ayudar a conocer el paradero del hombre que se había adueñado de Millenium Exports. Cuando lo descubrió fue a despedirse de John. Como estaba en una sesión de rehabilitación, no pudo decirle adiós por lo que simplemente le dejó una nota:

_John:_

_Jamás dejaré de agradecerte por salvar mi vida. Gracias a ello descubrí que Dios me tiene encomendada una misión por delante. Voy a ir por ellos y los haré pagar por el daño que nos hicieron a todos. Te pido por favor que te dediques a recuperarte al 100% y que me mantengas informado de cualquier cosa que ocurra en Millenium. Gustav ya recibió instrucciones para que te busque si surge algún problema o algo fuera de lugar. Espero volver a verte muy pronto. _

_ Con cariño y agradecimiento, Seeley._

Así, aquel hombre cuyas esperanzas e ilusiones habían sido destrozadas de una forma jamás imaginada dio inicio a la travesía que lo llevaría a tierras germanas. En vez de viajar por avión, consiguió el apoyo del capitán de una tripulación para que lo llevaran por mar y así evitar cualquier tipo de registro en aduanas. Días después, pisó tierra en Alemania y de inmediato se puso en contacto con Alexander Humboldt. Sabía que debía ser bastante cuidadoso porque no iba a ser tan fácil acercarse a aquel hombre. Estaba consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer, no por nada, apenas logró sobrevivir al accidente que le había ocasionado. Por eso, debía dar paso por paso. Finalmente, ya había logrado la primera parte de su cometido: Trabajar junto a la mujer que más odiaba en la vida. Temperance Brennan había tratado de convencer al jefe de aquella peligrosa organización para que no permitiera la presencia del ahijado de Christopher Morrison-Baker pero afortunadamente El Comandante había declinado su propuesta aceptando que el joven trabajara con ellos. Booth sabía que todo esto era parte de un plan así que no podía confiar absolutamente en nadie. Ni en El Comandante, ni en su perro fiel Dimitri, ni en el nuevo juguetito de la mujer que alguna vez amó. Pero sabía perfectamente que en la única que jamás volvería a confiar era en Temperance Brennan.

**.**

**.**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Jack Hodgins llegó con rapidez al edificio donde trabajaba con un café en una mano y miles de documentos en la otra mano así como en su mochila. De inmediato se dirigió a la oficina donde Cam y Sweets estaban trabajando para aparecer en la puerta y gritarles:

_-Chicos! Necesito que nos reunamos con urgencia en la sala de juntas en media hora! Lleven todo lo que tengan! Absolutamente todo!_

Dicho eso, Jack se dirigió a su oficina para tomar todos los papeles relacionados con Christopher Morrison-Baker y Alexander Humboldt. Lo que le había comentado Ángela lo había preocupado un poco pero ahora era su responsabilidad echar a andar todo el plan que le habían encomendado. Tanto Cam como Sweets llegaron en la hora indicada a la sala de juntas para tomar asiento frente a su jefe. Cuando los tres estuvieron instalados en sus respectivos lugares, Hodgins comenzó:

_-El día de hoy nos llegó un aviso donde se nos informa que Alexander Humboldt viajará a Egipto para vender armamento americano a través de Millenium Exports. Es nuestra oportunidad de pedir la intervención de la policía egipcia para detenerlo en el acto y tener la posibilidad de conseguir la extradición de Humboldt con la finalidad de procesarlo aquí._

_-Supongo que vas a querer que me haga cargo de ello verdad? _–Exclamó Cam reclinándose en su asiento para mirar a Jack fijamente: _-Conocí a gente interesante durante las vacaciones así que que podemos recibir un poco de ayuda pero en realidad creo que será bastante complicado que logremos la extradición. Recuerda que Egipto no es uno de los países que acordaron con nosotros extraditar a malhechores. _

_-Así es. _–Respondió Hodgins después de tomar un sorbo de su café: _-Por eso necesito que viajes lo más pronto posible a Egipto para iniciar con esa gestión. Por otra parte, necesitaré hacer la denuncia correspondiente porque se trata de armamento especializado del ejército americano lo que piensan vender a los egipcios. _

_-Ya sabemos quiénes son los posibles compradores? _–Preguntó un ansioso Lance Sweets.

_-No, pero espero saberlo dentro de unos días. Mientras tanto no podemos hacer más salvo agilizar todos los trámites. _-Expresó Jack para después dirigirse a la joven y posteriormente al miembro más joven de su equipo:_ -Cam, necesito que te vayas mañana mismo a Egipto. Sweets, conmigo organizarás todo para armar un caso sólido y así nos permitan la extradición._

Pero Jack Hodgins no contaba con lo que escucharía en voz de Sweets: _-Te recuerdo que no tenemos todavía muchas pistas así que si gustas le puedes hablar a tu hombre de confianza para que te ayude mientras yo sigo organizando la información._

Hodgins soltó una carcajada antes de exclamar: _-En verdad sigues enojado por Zack?_

_-Zack? Quién es Zack? _–Contestó Cam con curiosidad puesto que era la primera vez que lo oía nombrar pero fue Lance quien respondió con ironía:

_-Su hombre favorito del momento. Prácticamente casi lo ve como si fuera un Dios._

_-Si supieras lo que estás diciendo Lance. _-Respondió Jack con seriedad:_ -Prácticamente él nos está ayudando a sacar a la luz la información pero de nosotros depende asegurarnos que sea verídica porque en caso contrario no podemos establecer el caso con pruebas concluyentes._

Aquello sorprendió a Camille Saroyan: _-Estás queriendo decir que ese tal Zack es un hacker? Te das cuenta de la locura a la que nos estás llevando? Sabes perfectamente que debemos declarar de dónde sacamos todas las pruebas! No podemos entregar nada que haya sido obtenido ilegalmente!_

Al escuchar aquel reclamo, Jack Hodgins intentó tranquilizar a la joven: _-Lo sé Cam pero es la única manera de obtener la información necesaria. Además, creo que con lo que tenemos podemos armar un buen caso!_

Cam miró fijamente los ojos de su jefe para intentar encontrar algún indicio de veracidad pero finalmente respondió: _-No estoy segura de esto pero confío en que estás haciendo lo correcto._

_-Yo ya no estoy tan seguro._

Tanto Jack como Cam voltearon a ver al joven Lance. En su rostro se veía una gran preocupación. El joven volteó a verlos cuando se dio cuenta que la habitación se había quedado en un profundo silencio. Sweets tomó un poco de agua antes de continuar:

_-Esto es lo que hay. Tenemos infinidad de reportes de todas las órdenes de pedido de Millenium Exports. He tratado de separar cuáles son las entregas inofensivas y cuáles podrían ser las de los pedidos de Humboldt. Aun así, son muchos nombres los que aparecen una o dos veces._

_-Prestanombres? _–Preguntó Cam con preocupación a lo que Sweets respondió con total seriedad:

_-Así es. _

Jack soltó una ligera sonrisa irónica antes de continuar: _-Muy bien chaval. Creo que tu sueño se va a hacer realidad. Nos vamos de paseo._

_-Se puede saber a dónde? _–Exclamó el joven con preocupación mientras veía que su jefe estaba a segundos de salir por la puerta antes de contestar con sarcasmo:

_-Vamos a conocer a Dios!_

**.**

**.**

Zack Addy estaba bastante entretenido tratando de identificar a los posibles prestanombres del Comandante a la brevedad. Sin embargo, todavía seguía pensando en el video que estaba en su posesión. No le quedaba ninguna duda que podrían usar esas imágenes para involucrar a Alexander en otro crimen. Sin embargo, aquello solo podía ser una suposición. En realidad no sabía si era culpable o no de lo que lo interrogaban. Por otro lado, estaba bastante inquieto por no poder ayudar a Brennan. Sabía que en aquellos momentos, la cercanía del joven Seeley Booth la perturbaría demasiado. Recordó cómo el joven se desvivía por ella cuando lo siguió en aquel viaje a tierras alemanas cuando Temperance pidió su ayuda por primera vez. Se preguntó cómo era posible que un amor tan grande de la noche a la mañana se extinguiera de una forma tan rápida. En el fondo de su ser creía que la agente del FBI amaría al heredero legítimo de Christopher Morrison-Baker hasta el último día de sus vidas. Fue por ello que siguió cada paso que Brennan había dado en su relación con Seeley Booth. Sacó infinidad de fotografías en las que se les veía extremadamente felices porque al ser prácticamente su hermana, Zack solo quería que ella estuviera bien. Obviamente, como un experto en la materia, jamás fue descubierto por la joven agente porque si lo hubiera hecho, justo en esos momentos hubiera estado ya sepultado tres metros bajo tierra. Seguía mirando aquellas fotografías para no perder la fe en el inmenso amor que ella le profesaba al joven que más amaba. Sin embargo, un dejo de tristeza recorrió su rostro al pensar que justo en ese momento, Seeley Booth no sentía lo mismo por Brennan. Temía miedo que lo que el joven planeara le destrozara el alma a la agente, o peor aún, que la hundiera en su lado oscuro, el lado oscuro que todo ser humano lleva a cuestas dentro de su ser.

De pronto, escuchó el timbre sonando una, dos, tres veces. Aquello le había sorprendido. No esperaba ninguna visita aquella tarde por lo que tomó una pistola que siempre guardaba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda junto a la alacena de la cocina. La cargó con rapidez mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta. Pudo escuchar cómo jalaban la manija para intentar abrir así que se preparó para disparar cuando un poco de luz apareció a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta. Zack apuntó lo más rápido que pudo dispuesto a disparar a la brevedad. Justo en ese instante, el hombre que estaba entrando en aquel umbral se sorprendió al ver el revolver a escasos milímetros de su rostro:

_-Cielos! Soy yo!_

_-Me quieres decir qué diablos haces en mi casa Hodgins? Y entrando de esta manera? _–Exclamó Zack bajando la pistola con rapidez a lo que el visitante respondió angustiado:

_-Toqué la puerta y no me contestaste. Pensé que te había pasado algo porque la puerta estaba abierta!_

_-Qué haces aquí Jack? _–Preguntó aquel joven hacker al recién llegado, quien simplemente contestó:

_-Necesitamos hablar. Podemos pasar?_

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a Zack: _-Podemos?_

Hodgins asintió en silencio antes de exclamar: _-Mi equipo viene conmigo. Debemos hablar de todo lo que hemos conseguido._

_-Y no podías haberme avisado que venías para acá? _–Expresó Zack con indignación ya que él pensaba que presentarse en la casa de alguien sin haber sido invitado era de pésima educación pero Hodgins se adelantó para contestarle con sarcasmo:

_-Lo intenté pero Ángela me dijo que sería mejor que te visitara directamente porque jamás contestaste el teléfono!_

_-Cómo es posible que no lo escuchara si yo… _-En ese instante el brillante Zack Addy se percató que de su cuello colgaban un par de audífonos y la música podía escucharse hasta donde Jack estaba de pie. Éste finalmente le respondió:

_-Y es por eso que decidí venir. Ángie viene en camino. Dicho esto, podemos pasar?_

Zack vio a la mujer y al joven que estaban detrás de Jack con seriedad. Segundos más tarde esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía:

_-Pasen por favor. Están en su casa._

Tanto Jack como Camille entraron directamente a la sala pero Lance se le quedó mirando fijamente al joven Addy. No podía creer que aquel jovenzuelo se hubiera ganado la confianza del todopoderoso Jack Hodgins prácticamente de un día para otro. Zack se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lance por lo que rápidamente le dijo:

_-Pasa por favor. No tienes nada que temer. No pienso quitarte el trabajo._

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Sweets, quien contestó con nerviosismo: _-No sé... a qué… te refieres?_

Pero el inteligente Zack Addy rápidamente explicó: _-No te preocupes Lance. Pienso que eres un joven con grandes cualidades que adora a sus padres. Por eso te metiste en este embrollo no? Además, Jack te considera uno de sus mejores investigadores y asistentes así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí._

Los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que Zack acababa de decir así que Lance volteó para mirar a su jefe y decir: _-En verdad piensas eso de mí?_

Jack Hodgins enmudeció ante aquellas palabras por lo que simplemente carraspeó antes de continuar: _-Creo que tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. Podemos empezar?_

Zack Addy esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Lance. Éste agradeció con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que Hodgins no quería en ese momento reconocer el talento de Sweets pero sabían que tarde o temprano lo harían.

En aquel instante, Ángela Montenegro hizo su aparición dentro de la casa de Zack, a lo que éste dijo con sarcasmo:

_-Bien, dos chicas y tres chicos… El Club de los Cinco por fin está reunido. Que comience la sesión!_

**.**

**.**

En algunas lejanas tierras germanas, un serio Gabriel Montemayor se hallaba en su casa pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día. Temperance se había convertido en una mujer que sabía cerrar o por lo menos inducir a cerrar un buen negocio. Por otra parte, necesitaba alejar a Seeley Booth antes de que fastidiara el plan que tenían mucho tiempo intentando cumplir y antes de que hiciera pedazos a la cabeza de aquel dichoso plan. Sabía que Brennan estaba realmente enamorada de Seeley pero se había dado cuenta que él solo quería vengarse por todo el daño que le había hecho. Necesitaba proteger a Temperance de las garras de Booth así como protegerla de ella misma porque tarde o temprano Brennan iba a terminar cediendo a los juegos de aquel joven que solo buscaba vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al observar en la pantalla de quien se trataba esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía:

_-Hola amor! No me digas que extrañas las noches de pasión que vivimos cuando estuvimos juntos en tu casa._

Del otro lado de la línea solo hubo un silencio sepulcral. A los pocos segundos una voz seria dijo: _-Hola Gabriel. Habla Jack Hodgins._

_-Hola Jack! _–Respondió Gabriel con singular carcajada: _-Espero que estés consciente que Ángie y yo tenemos una historia que…_

_-Sabes? Creo que no estoy de humor. Además, estás en el speaker. Todos te estamos escuchando._

_-Está bien. Ya me comportaré. _–La voz del agente de la Interpol se tornó seria pero Ángela de inmediato le preguntó ansiosa:

_-Cómo está Brennan? Qué ha pasado con Booth? Qué ha dicho Alexander?_

_-Cálmate un poco cariño. _-Respondió parsimoniosamente el agente de la Interpol: _-Paso por paso. Brennan está tratando de no perder la cabeza ante las trampas que le está poniendo Booth. Pasado mañana viajaremos a Egipto para conocer a los compradores del armamento por lo que es necesario que se den prisa en establecer la demanda así como la solicitud de extradición._

A lo que Jack respondió ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en casa de Zack: _-Hoy decidiremos cuáles líneas de acción seguiremos pero lo importante es que contemos con el apoyo de la policía de Egipto. Una de mis colaboradoras viajará para buscar la ayuda de la policía y del gobierno. Recuerda que lo más importante es que tenemos que juzgarlo en Estados Unidos por el armamento que están comprando._

_-Lo sé. _–Contestó Gabriel: _-En cuanto nos entrevistemos con los compradores trataré de conseguir una foto para que busquen todos sus antecedentes._

_-Hay otra cosa que es necesario que sepas. _-Ahora había sido Ángela quien había tomado la palabra:_ -Hemos tenido un pequeño problema para tratar de limpiar el nombre de Christopher puesto que aparece como prestanombres en dos de los negocios de Alexander. Necesitamos que Brennan nos ayude consiguiendo información sobre eso pero sin cometer ninguna locura. Además, hay un asunto adicional que pienso debes saber. Se trata de un secreto del que únicamente Zack y yo estábamos enterados pero decidimos que tanto Jack como sus colaboradores y tú deben conocer. _-Después de tomar un sorbo de agua, el ángel guardián de Temperance Brennan continuó:_ -Hay un video que pudiera incriminar al Comandante en otro crimen cometido hace algunos años. Sin embargo, no es una prueba suficiente para encerrarlo ya que solo se trata de un interrogatorio. Lo único que te pido es que no se lo comentes a Brennan. _

_-Puedo saber el motivo? _–Exclamó el agente de la Interpol sumamente preocupado.

Un silencio inundó la habitación pero Zack dijo de inmediato: _-No queremos que Temperance piense que puede atrapar a Humboldt con ese video. Necesitan condenarlo por el tráfico ilegal de armas._

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, un serio Gabriel Montemayor guardó silencio por algunos minutos antes de responder con seriedad:_-Está bien. No diré nada del video porque no quiero poner más nerviosa a Tempe. Estar cerca de Booth la está desgastando emocionalmente y no quiero que cometa alguna indiscreción. Estaré al pendiente de ella pero creo que no será nada fácil._

_-Eso no me gusta nada. _-La expresión de Ángela era de temor. No quería que su mejor amiga perdiera el rumbo y cayera en depresión:_ -Conozco a Brennan y lo que siente por Seeley es amor del bueno. Crees que sería buena idea decirle toda la verdad?_

_-No. _–Exclamó con toda certeza el agente de la Interpol:_ -En estos momentos nuestra agente debe estar lo más tranquila que se pueda. Ya falta poco para que el plan llegue a su fin._

_-Me alegro que estés con ella. Solo tú puedes ayudarla. _-Las palabras de Ángela Montenegro tocaron el corazón de Gabriel pero él, ni tardo ni perezoso, respondió:

_-No me agradezcas cariño. Solo espero que pueda regresar al camino de la luz antes de hundirse en su lado más oscuro._

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Temperance Brennan había escapado de su encierro a lado del Comandante para tratar de despejar un poco su mente. Lo que Seeley le había provocado en aquel almacén solo encendió sus enormes ganas de estar a su lado, de besarlo por toda la eternidad. Sabía que aquel joven solo quería jugar con ella como venganza por la forma en la que lo había traicionado pero no soportaba la inmensa necesidad de estar a su lado. Por su parte, Gabriel Montemayor llegó a la cita acordada con la agente del FBI porque necesitaban hablar de lo que había discutido con Jack y Ángela. Finalmente, la mente maestra detrás de todo ese plan era la misma Brennan:

_-Hola Tempe. Veo que todavía traes puesta esa odiosa férula. _–Exclamó Gabriel mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella en una pequeña cafetería. La joven miró hacia su mano izquierda para responder con tristeza:

_-Sí, trato de ponérmela cuando estoy fuera de la vista de Alexander. No quiero que me pregunte sobre ello. Pero al paso que voy creo que dentro de unos días no me va a importar nada que me la vea puesta._

Aquello preocupó al joven: _-Si dices eso es porque el dolor ha ido aumentando, no es así?_

_-Es bastante molesto. _-Respondió Brennan mientras trataba de mover la muñeca pero esbozando en su rostro una mueca de dolor:_ -Ya casi no puedo mover la mano ni la muñeca. Creo que es un castigo mínimo considerando lo que le hice._

Gabriel poco a poco pudo comprobar que aquellas palabras eran el primer paso para caer en su propio abismo así que le contestó: _-No creo que sea un castigo pero fue una forma de desahogo en ese momento. Gracias al cielo que falló el tiro. _

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras decía con sarcasmo: _-Qué bueno que en la Academia del FBI aprendí a disparar con ambas manos. Ahora solo puedo sostener cualquier cosa con la mano derecha. La izquierda prácticamente la tengo inutilizada. _

Gabriel quería ayudarla para superar ese problema pero finalmente tenían que hablar de los planes de sus amigos en Washington: _-Me da mucha pena que me digas eso. Pero necesitamos hablar de lo que la guapa de tu amiga y su amado novio están planeando. Van a detener a Alexander cuando se haga la venta del armamento en Egipto. Están armando todo para meter la demanda en algunas horas y una de las colegas de Hodgins se trasladará a Egipto con la finalidad de solicitar la extradición a suelo americano._

_-Estados Unidos. _–Brennan pronunció aquellas palabras como si estuvieran muy lejos de su propio alcance: _-Creo que podrán hacer todo lo necesario para procesarlo. No quiero que vuelva a ver la luz del día._

_-Hay otra cosa que debo decirte. _-Esta vez la voz de Gabriel se tornó muy seria pero Brennan la escuchó en un susurro: _-Será muy complicado limpiar el nombre de Christopher porque aparece como prestanombres en dos de los negocios de Alexander._

La mejor agente del FBI no se esperaba aquello. En sus ojos aparecieron destellos de rabia: _-El maldito ha sabido cubrir muy bien sus huellas. Como quisiera sacarle la verdad a golpes._

_-Por eso no quería decirte esto pero es necesario que mantengas la mente fría en este asunto. Ya falta poco para lograr lo que querías desde un principio. _–Gabriel Montemayor no quería que la joven perdiera la cabeza ahora que ya estaban más cerca de atrapar a Alexander Humboldt. Sin embargo, Temperance respondió con tristeza:

_-Y estoy pagando un precio demasiado alto para lograr mis objetivos. Prácticamente eché por la borda todo mi futuro, tanto el profesional como el personal._

Gabriel guardó silencio por algunos segundos mientras observaba el semblante destrozado de la joven por lo que trató de apoyarla: _-Sabías perfectamente en lo que te estabas metiendo al igual que todos nosotros. Un paso en falso y adiós caso._

La joven volteó hacia el enorme ventanal que había en la cafetería para tratar de perderse en sus pensamientos pero continuó con un susurro: _-Lo sé pero es extremadamente doloroso. Estar a su lado y no poder estar con él como yo quisiera porque en estos momentos él me odia a pesar de…_

_-A pesar de lo que hizo en el almacén. _–Exclamó Gabriel interrumpiéndola: _-Como te dije, es necesario que mantengas la mente fría y enfocada en lo que estamos haciendo._

Temperance miró fijamente a los ojos del agente de la Interpol para exclamar: _-Trataré de hacerlo y si no lo hago por favor haz lo que sea necesario para que no me pierda dentro de mis anhelos._

Gabriel también la miró fijamente a los ojos para decir con sarcasmo: _-Recuerda que las pasiones son buenas, siempre que eres dueño de ellas, son malas cuando nos esclavizan._

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la mente y corazón de la mejor agente del FBI así que con nostalgia exclamó: _-Te contestaré con una frase que me vino a la mente en este momento: No quiero ser esclava de mis pasiones, quiero sentirlas, vivirlas y recordarlas._

Por su parte, el agente respondió con seriedad dejando de lado toda la ironía y sarcasmo que lo caracterizan: _-Y ahora yo te responderé: Nunca antepongas la pasión a tus principios. Y eso, mi estimada Temperance es lo que estás haciendo. Te estás dejando llevar por lo que sientes por tu Romeo personal. Voy a decirte algo muy importante. Alexander quiere que vigile a Booth porque piensa que siente algo por ti. Así que deberás ser muy cuidadosa para que tu amante no descubra lo que el hombre que amas te está provocando._

Temperance se sorprendió enormemente por todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Respiró hondo y finalmente dijo: _-Te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa y que no permitiré que Seeley siga jugando conmigo. Afortunadamente dentro de unas horas estaremos en El Cairo para acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas. _

**.**

**.**

Algunas horas más tarde, Temperance Brennan seguía debatiendo en su interior con todo lo que se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Por un lado estaba el plan que sus amigos estaban armando en Washington, la preocupación por conseguir información para limpiar el nombre de Christopher, el viaje para conocer a los futuros clientes de Millenium Exports, el carácter explosivo y posesivo de Alexander Humboldt, la cercanía de Seeley Booth para vengarse de ella, la impaciencia por no poder alejarlo del peligro que representaba estar trabajando para El Comandante así como la enorme necesidad que sentía ella misma por estar en brazos del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Sabía que ahora más que nunca debía estar enfocada en su misión pero no pudo controlar la creciente palpitación que su corazón expresó al notar que en la pantalla de su móvil aparecía una llamada perteneciente al hombre que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y responder con absoluta indiferencia:

_-Aquí Brennan._

_-Hola Temperance. _–La voz de Booth se escuchaba distinta a como la joven la recordaba pero continuó respondiendo con total indiferencia:

_-Qué necesitas Seeley? _–La exclamación de Brennan se escuchó furiosa por lo que él, con ironía, respondió:

_-Qué agresividad! Así tratas a los amigos?_

Temperance necesitaba mantenerlo a raya para que dejara de importunarla: _-Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no somos amigos, solo somos simples compañeros de trabajo._

Booth soltó una ligera sonrisa: _-Creo que esa frase ya la he escuchado antes pero tienes mucha razón. Somos simplemente colegas. Pero bueno, la razón de mi llamada es que ya tengo a Gustav trabajando para recoger el armamento y llevarlo a El Cairo. Solo espero que hagas un buen trabajo para acordar un buen precio de compra. Quiero que me pagues un buen porcentaje, es decir, lo que me corresponde por toda la logística que estoy elaborando._

Ahora fue Brennan la que soltó una sonrisa: _-Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?_

_-Claro que no. Por eso fue que lograste destrozarme el corazón. _–Exclamó Seeley con sarcasmo. Aquello golpeó a Brennan en lo más profundo de su ser:

_- Seeley… Yo no… _-Pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por Booth:

_-No importa Brennan. Ya comprendí que tú nunca me amaste. Mucha razón tenías al decir que le pertenecías a otro hombre. Jamás hubiera pensado que se trataba del mismísimo Comandante, la persona que le destrozó la vida a mi padre._

Brennan recordó la plática que había tenido con Gabriel así que decidió no aclararle la situación a Booth: _-Eso es algo que nunca podrías comprender. Le pertenezco a Alexander por completo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar aquello porque es el hombre al que amo con toda mi alma._

Del otro lado de la línea, Seeley respondió con seriedad: _-Ya veo. En fin, los veré mañana en el aeropuerto a la hora señalada para irnos a Egipto. Buenas noches Temperance. Que tengas dulces sueños._

Dicho aquello, Seeley Booth colgó dejando a la mejor agente del FBI pensando que a pesar de que pudieran detener a Alexander Humboldt para que pagara por todos sus crímenes jamás podría arreglar las cosas con Booth aunque ella le pidiera perdón de mil maneras porque bien dicen que vale más una acción que mil palabras. Así pasaron las horas mientras Temperance preparaba todo lo que iba a llevar a Egipto al día siguiente. Alexander se había dedicado a hacer lo mismo y disfrutar el resto de la tarde de la compañía de aquella joven que le pertenecía. Bastante entrada la medianoche, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, el móvil de la agente del FBI empezó a vibrar junto a la cama donde la joven dormía. La vibración hizo que Temperance tomara el teléfono sin estar completamente despierta:

_-Brennan… _-Respondió la joven somnolienta.

_-No abras los ojos. Sientes cómo tu piel vibra ante la forma en la que respiro sobre tu cuello?_

Temperance Brennan se sorprendió al escuchar aquel susurro. Sabía perfectamente que aquella voz le pertenecía al hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida misma si fuera necesario.

_-Qué rayos haces? _–Reclamó ella prácticamente en silencio para no despertar al Comandante.

_-Solo quiero que pienses en la forma en la que mis manos rodean tu cadera para acercarte a mi cuerpo._

Brennan no pudo evitar voltear a su alrededor para comprobar si Alexander se encontraba plenamente en los brazos de Morfeo. De pronto se recostó mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la voz de aquel hombre que comenzaba a provocar que perdiera la cordura. Prácticamente en un susurro ella le dijo: _-No lo hagas por favor. No sigas con esto._

_-No me pidas eso amor._ -El susurro de Seeley poco a poco inundaba la mente de la joven: _-_Quiero_ que sientas cómo mi cuerpo se excita al tenerte cerca. Imagina que estoy junto a ti, recostado a tu lado. Fíjate en la forma tan especial en la que te observo. Mi rostro se ilumina esbozando una gran sonrisa al mirar aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes como el océano. Puedes sentir cómo mis labios comienzan a besar tu maravilloso cuello? Poco a poco deslizo mis labios para sentir cómo una de tus venas palpita dando así inicio a una maravillosa excitación. Sólo yo puedo hacerte vibrar, recuérdalo muy bien._

La concentración de la joven agente del FBI estaba en su máximo apogeo. Su temperatura estaba comenzando a aumentar ligeramente al igual que su respiración se volvía profunda y levemente entrecortada. Por su parte, el heredero de Christopher Morrison-Baker seguía susurrando por aquel móvil: _-Poco a poco mis manos se mueven hacia los botones de tu blusa para hacerlos desaparecer con la finalidad de llegar hacia lo que más deseo. Al abrir tu blusa puedo admirar tu maravilloso sostén con encaje. Una sonrisa aparece nuevamente tanto en tu rostro como en el mío. No sabes cómo deseo acariciarlos amor mío. Lentamente humedezco mis labios para besar aquel delicioso manjar. Puedo sentir cómo te estremeces ante el contacto de mis húmedas caricias Temperance. Puedes sentir cómo mis labios tocan cada poro de tu piel?_

Brennan quería colgar aquel teléfono pero tal vez aquella era la única manera en la que podía estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba con locura, de pertenecerle a pesar de la distancia que en aquellos momentos los separaba. Aquel susurro se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio pero aún continuaba invadiendo los oídos de la agente del FBI:

_-Ahora me he levantado de la cama para quitarme la playera que llevo puesta. Dime si puedes ver mi torso desnudo amor. Responde por favor._

_-Sí. Puedo ver tu torso desnudo. _–Exclamó con un susurro ahogado.

_-Quieres que te haga el amor verdad? _–Aquella poderosa voz resonó en la mente de la agente del FBI.

_-Sí. _–Su respiración cada vez era más profunda. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de Seeley:

_-Observa que mis manos se dirigen hacia el botón que sujetan mis pantalones. La cremallera baja lentamente. No creas que soy malo. Te dejaré disfrutar de este aperitivo sin igual. _–Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Temperance Brennan. Sin embargo, en ese instante abrió los ojos al sentir que Alexander se movía en la cama. Parecía como si alguno de sus sueños lo estuviera molestando. En cuanto a ella, se paralizó al ver semejante acto de su amante pero se negaba a retirar el teléfono de su oído. De pronto alcanzó a escuchar:

_-Cómo es divertida la vida. Estoy haciéndote el amor en la cama de otro hombre. Pero no pierdas de vista el objetivo. Mis manos vuelven a tus pantalones para liberar tus maravillosas piernas. Cómo me enloquecen! Tu sonrisa se hace más grande al ver el deseo reflejado en mis ojos. Quítate la ropa por favor. Quiero sentir tu desnudez a través de mis manos…_

Temperance obedeció sin más ante aquella orden. Había sucumbido por completo ante aquella mágica y poderosa voz. Lentamente se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y el pants que ocupaba de pijama para sólo cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana de aquella cama que compartía con Alexander. Al cabo de algunos segundos en silencio, aquel susurro volvió a invadir la mente de Brennan:

_-Mis manos acaban de tomar las tuyas. Acaricia tus senos. Recuerda que tus manos son mis manos en estos momentos. Puedes sentir cómo disfruto tocándote? No reprimas tus gemidos por favor. Avanza por tu cuerpo. Mis manos cada vez descienden hacia lo que me pertenece. _

El cuerpo de Temperance Brennan estaba ardiendo en deseo. Su respiración se entrecortaba más y más a cada segundo. Quería gritar su nombre pero estaba consciente que si lo hacía, el hombre que dormía a su lado despertaría. Sin embargo, la voz de Seeley se había vuelto lo más importante en ese instante: _-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí._

La sangre de la joven ardió con fuerza. Su cuerpo también quería estar con el hombre que amaba. Brennan respondió con un susurro: _-Yo también quiero tenerte dentro de mí._

Seeley continuó: _-Observa cómo retiro mis pantalones y la ropa interior de mi cuerpo. Estoy desnudo ante ti. Puedes verme. Ahora lentamente me subo a la cama para cubrir tu delicado cuerpo con el mío. Oh Temperance! Puedo sentir como tu temperatura ha aumentado. Estás demasiado caliente cariño. _

_-Hazme tuya por favor. Quiero estar contigo… _-Exclamó la joven en agonía pero seguía escuchando aquella celestial voz que la estaba llevando a la locura:

_-Todo a su tiempo. Nuevamente mis manos se apoderan de tus manos. Puedes sentir cómo se acercan hacia la parte más íntima de tu cuerpo? Acaríciala poco a poco. Recuerda que quiero hacerte mía. Solo mía. Sé que nadie más ha podido hacerte vibrar como lo estás haciendo ahora. Qué sientes?_

_-Calor… Mucho calor… _-Brennan ya no podía seguir hablando más. Sólo quería sentir, vivir, y recordar por siempre aquella pasión que la estaba consumiendo hasta lo más profundo de su ser: _Quiero tenerte dentro de mí… por favor…_

_-Uno de mis dedos recorre la parte más íntima que posees. Es una maravillosa sensación el sentir cómo vibras ante el roce de mis dedos! Uno más se agrega a la ecuación. Ahora son tres dedos. Es placentero?_

_-Mucho… _-La joven ya no soportaba la presión que aquella voz causaba en todos sus sentidos pero Seeley Booth seguía seduciéndola:

_-Introduce uno a tu cuerpo. Recuerda que es mi excitación la que invade tu cuerpo. Soy yo el que está haciéndote mía. Oh Temperance! Ese vaivén es delicioso! Quiero llevarte al cielo! Quiero hacerte mía. Puedes sentir cómo tu cuerpo me reconoce? Me ha dejado ingresar hasta los rincones más ocultos de tu ser… Déjate llevar, no reprimas lo que sientes, grita mi nombre, grita el nombre del hombre al que le perteneces por completo…_

Fue entonces cuando la más astuta, audaz e inteligente agente del FBI dio rienda suelta a toda la pasión que sentía en aquellos momentos. Un poderoso e intenso orgasmo apareció para invadir a Temperance. Nunca pensó que aquella sensación le daría una inmensa satisfacción. De pronto, el susurro se desvaneció dando pie a un sepulcral silencio. Segundos más tarde, la joven escuchó:

_-Ha sido maravilloso amor. Eres mía, nunca lo olvides. Nadie podrá hacerte vibrar como yo. Así que recuerda mis palabras. Tu cuerpo reconoce al mío como su único dueño, cada célula de tu piel vibra ante mis caricias. Sólo yo puedo tocarte, acariciarte, hacerte sentir mujer. Y eso, amor mío, es algo que jamás en la vida volverás a tener…_

Aquellas palabras helaron por completo el alma de Temperance Brennan. Aquel fuego que invadía a la mejor agente del FBI se congeló rápidamente dejando perturbada a la joven. Quiso decirle algo pero solo alcanzó a escuchar que el joven ya había finalizado la llamada. Fue entonces que recordó la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Gabriel. Tristemente comprendió que se había convertido en esclava de la pasión que sentía por el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Y aquello, tarde o temprano, la iba a llevar a la perdición. Por eso, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en su rostro mientras intentaba ocultar los sollozos que el dolor le había provocado. Así, los minutos transcurrieron lentamente hasta que Morfeo se apiadó de ella arropándola en sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	23. Infierno en Tierras Lejanas

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Creo que esta vez he tardado un poco más pero resulta que varias cosas se me atravesaron en el camino. Resulta que tres días antes de publicar el capítulo anterior sufrí un pequeño accidente, del cual afortunadamente voy en franca mejoría. A raíz de ello, 3 palabras han llenado mi mente completamente: "Dante", "Inferno" y "Diablo". Tal vez suene macabro pero todo tiene que ver con la literatura. En fin, aquello me bloqueó por completo provocando que no pudiera escribir en un buen rato. Finalmente encontré a Virgilio quien me guió a través del paraíso para encontrar la inspiración que necesitaba. Si no saben a qué me refiero, dense una vuelta por la Divina Comedia :D. Pues bien, en estos últimos días estuve pensando en lo que había pasado al final del cap anterior y creo que me pasé un poco de la raya. Admito que debía poner alguna indicación de que se trataba de un cap para mayores de edad pero de verdad prometo que no había sentido aquella escena tan fuerte. Pido perdón si herí algunas susceptibilidades y de antemano aviso que este cap también es para mayores de edad. De su cuenta corre leer hasta el final y nuevamente pido perdón si provoco una montaña rusa de emociones al por mayor jejeje! Y pasando a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Guest: Efectivamente ardió. Ojalá te guste el que presento a continuación!**

**Fabiana. vivas. 12: Ya también le entraste a la onda de duplicar los comentarios! Te costó un poco porque he estado haciendo capítulos más largos de los acostumbrados (más de 9000 palabras por cap). Brennan está sufriendo pero creo que todavía le faltará un poco más para expiar todas sus culpas. Sigue leyendo y gracias por impulsar la meta de los 300!**

**Daniela (1): Qué bueno que te gustó! Y de verdad no creo que hayas estado impaciente por el nuevo cap… Solo estabas al igual que todas: exageradamente ansiosa! Jajaja!**

**Kath-Bones: Espero que ya estés mejor de salud. Sobre lo que mencionas de Christopher, creo que yo no he asegurado nada y en el fic tampoco se ha dicho eso. Del dolor de Brennan mejor ni hablamos porque efectivamente ella está arriesgando todo por él pero ten en cuenta que ella no puede decirle lo que ha estado haciendo. Y efectivamente, ni yo sé qué pasará cuando descubra que ella es agente del FBI. Se me hace que todos moriremos ese día! Finalmente, acaso hubieras querido que Alexander despertara en ese momento? Yo creo que la hubiera matado y el fic habría terminado. Por ello fue que se dieron así las cosas. Además hay personas que tienen el sueño pesado jajaja!**

**RGG: Fue un final de cap sorpresivo hasta para mí porque no lo había imaginado de esa forma pero así se dieron las cosas. Del final, espero que sea algo sorpresivo para todos. Lo he tenido en la mente desde que empecé a escribir el fic pero cualquier cosa puede pasar o no? :D**

**Mimamamemimaa: Por fin alguien descubrió el plan! Recuerda que soy una demente en potencia pero de verdad que no las quiero matar! No es mi culpa que me encante el drama! Jejeje! Si te vuelves loca al final, creo que habrá valido la pena jajajaja! (Es broma!). Como bien dices Booth está perdiendo la cabeza pero todo tiene una finalidad. Todo lo verás con claridad en el final del fic. Lo de Hodgins espero que te quede todavía más claro después de este cap. Sobre el interrogatorio, efectivamente tardaré algunos caps para explicarlo pero no lo olvides. Recuerda que para que haya drama, las situaciones se deben complicar aún más así que espero que el fic te siga gustando cuando lo leas todo nuevamente. **

**Anto Bones 16: Está bien! Me creeré que soy una buena escritora jajaja! Me da gusto que te haya gustado todo el cap. Ya podrás dormir tranquila porque sabes que a Booth en realidad no le ocurrió nada pero a raíz de todo ello decidió vengarse de Brennan. Ese es el suspenso que me gusta provocar! Afortunadamente no despertó xq como ya comenté ese hubiera sido el final de la agente del FBI. Ya veremos que cartas toma Brennan en ese aspecto! :D**

**Sukatao: Al principio me espanté pero cuando vi la explicación suspiré aliviada! Pensé que ya te había provocado un ataque al miocardio! Jajaja! Gracias por tus palabras! Espero este cap también te guste!**

**Pitaluadrake: Recuerda que Brennan está enamorada y sin saberlo Booth se está aprovechando de ello. Y efectivamente concuerdo contigo, todas sucumbiríamos ante tales encantos!**

**Brennangirl: Yo también me quedé sin palabras cuando me di cuenta que cambiaste tu nickname en Twitter! Avísame para que te siga mandando las notificaciones! Jejeje! Volviendo al fic, todas sufrimos (aunque no lo creas yo también) al ver el dolor que Booth está provocando en Tempe así que solo nos queda esperar que no la destroce por completo antes de que puedan detener al Comandante. Y aquí va algo para la trivia: Sabías que casi no me gusta el chocolate? OMG! ;-) **

**Lurbones: Creo que no fuiste la única que se quedó en blanco con ese final. Creo que todas temíamos que Alexander despertara pero afortunadamente para Temperance no fue así. Los celos de Sweets fueron maravillosos porque a ambos los queremos pero yo sigo prefiriendo a Zack. Sobre la venganza de Booth, solo puedo decir que ambos terminarán en un abismo sin fin aunque aún lucho por el felices para siempre! :D**

**Daniela (2): Me sorprende saber que te han gustado mis historias! Y para leer más de ellas creo que estará complicado porque ya están terminadas. Sobre si seguiré escribiendo después de terminar TE pues aún no lo sé pero espero no tardar mucho tiempo en ofrecerles otra historia!**

**Daniela (3): Contesté tu comentario por Twitter así que lo único que quiero agregar es que no pierdas la fe en ti misma. Eres una chiquita que todavía tiene mucho por delante. Si quieres escribir no dejes que nadie te quite esa ilusión. A mí me pasó que de chiquita me decían que ser escritora era algo que no te iba a dejar ingresos y que no era un buen trabajo. Finalmente la vida me llevó a estudiar algo completamente diferente pero gracias a Fanfiction pude desarrollar mi gusto por la escritura. Y aquí me tienes recibiendo buenos comentarios. También te diré que nadie de mi familia ni de mis amigos más cercanos han leído lo que escribo (teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi serie favorita) pero piensa en que siempre habrá alguien a quien le guste lo que escribas aunque sea solo a ti. Y sobre el tamaño de los comentarios, ni te preocupes porque siempre me ha encantado saber de ustedes y lo que opinan del fic o de la vida misma. Finalmente, si necesitas hablar de algo, podrás contar conmigo cuando lo desees. **

**Pues bien, los dejo con este capítulo que espero les agrade aunque la verdad... Mejor averígüenlo por su propia cuenta! Saludos desde un pequeño puntito mojado en la enorme Ciudad de México! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack Hodgins sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ángela Montenegro. Pero jamás imaginó que su destino realmente estaría cruzado al de una joven analista del FBI. Era un hecho que toda su vida pensó que tenía que esforzarse para conseguir lo que se propusiera pero esto estaba mucho más allá de sus posibles sueños o fantasías. Si el plan trazado por Temperance Brennan daba sus frutos, la vida de Jack daría un giro de 180°. Por eso fue que aquel día se levantó muy temprano para dar inicio al final de aquella travesía en la que se había metido por amor a la joven que tenía a su lado.

Cuando llegó a aquel lugar en compañía de Lance Sweets, recordó las palabras que había grabado con fuego en su mente: "Hacer valer y defender los intereses de los Estados Unidos de acuerdo con la ley, garantizar la seguridad pública en contra de amenazas tanto nacionales como extranjeras, ofrecer un liderazgo federal en la prevención y control de la delincuencia, buscar un castigo justo para aquellos culpables de comportamiento ilícito, administrar y hacer valer las leyes de inmigración de la nación justa y eficazmente, y garantizar la justa e imparcial administración de justicia para todos los estadounidenses". Esa era su meta en la vida desde que había logrado convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

Con rapidez volvió a la realidad puesto que estaban a punto de ingresar al Buró de Control de Bebidas Alcohólicas, Tabaco, Armas de Fuego y Explosivos (ATF) con paso seguro. Cuando aparecieron en la recepción, una señorita se encontraba bastante atenta a cierta conversación escrita que mantenía con otra persona en su móvil. Jack se colocó frente a ella para llamar su atención pero la joven seguía tecleando en su celular como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Como Hodgins ya empezaba a impacientarse, Sweets carraspeó para llamar nuevamente la atención de la joven. Ésta, exasperada por la interrupción, levantó la vista para mirar a ambos hombres:

_-Qué demonios es lo que… _-Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Jack Hodgins. Sin más, éste le dijo:

_-Acaso vio a un fantasma? Vengo a ver a Ted. Me puedes indicar dónde está su oficina o tengo que esperar a que termines de chatear?_

_-No señor. Mis más sinceras disculpas. _–La joven sabía perfectamente quién era Jack Hodgins así que de inmediato tomó el teléfono para informar de su llegada. Segundos más tarde, le dijo:

_-La asistente del Sr. Benedict me indica que lo están esperando._

Jack asintió por lo que emprendió el camino hacia los elevadores que lo llevarían al décimo piso. Sweets mantenía silencio después de lo que había ocurrido en la recepción. De pronto, Hodgins exclamó con una sonrisa:

_-Espero que la joven no se haya espantado de verme!_

_-Yo la verdad creo que se sorprendió. _–Contestó Lance con un poco de extrañeza: -_Es raro que usted venga aquí. _

Hodgins se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sweets. Era cierto que tenía tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar. Sin embargo, solo se limitó a decir con seriedad: _-Lo sé pero finalmente en algún momento tenía que hacerlo. _

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio pero de inmediato Jack preguntó: _-No has tenido noticias de Cam?_

_-No. _–Respondió Lance en voz baja mientras miraba su reloj:_ -Tengo entendido que su vuelo sale en 3 horas así que debe estar camino al Aeropuerto con toda la documentación necesaria para tramitar la extradición._

Sweets observó que el elevador se había detenido por lo que Jack exclamó: _-Bueno, creo que por fin llegó la hora._

Cuando estaban en el décimo piso, el elevador se abrió para dar paso a un largo pasillo. Tanto Sweets como Hodgins salieron mientras observaban que un hombre de aspecto sereno se dirigía hacia ellos. Aquel sujeto exclamó en voz alta:

_-Jack! Amigo mío! Cómo te ha tratado la vida!_

_-Hola Teddy! _–Respondió Jack al momento en que estrechaba la mano de su amigo. Éste de inmediato le dio un gran abrazo ante le mirada divertida de Sweets.

_-Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí no lo podía creer! Con eso de que tienes mucho trabajo pensé que era una broma cuando mencionaron tu nombre! _–Expresó aquel hombre con sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a Jack Hodgins frente a él. Éste contestó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro:

_-Sabes que me da mucho gusto verte amigo. Te presento a uno de mis colaboradores, Lance Sweets. _–Y dirigiéndose hacia su acompañante exclamó: _-Él es Theodore Benedict, un muy buen amigo._

Tanto Sweets como Benedict estrecharon sus manos a la vez que éste le decía a Jack: _-Aunque a veces nos abandones pero entendemos que eres una persona sumamente ocupada. Pero bueno, pasemos a mi oficina por favor._

Los tres hombres recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina desde la cual se podía apreciar parte del capitolio. Sweets pensó que aquella vista era increíble y que solo las personas privilegiadas podrían tener algo así. Posteriormente, todos tomaron asiento:

_-Y bien? A qué se debe esta maravillosa visita? _–Dijo Theodore con seriedad.

Hodgins pensó que lo más sensato era ir directamente al grano: _-Te suena el nombre de Alexander Humboldt?_

_-La verdad es que no. _–Contestó Benedict con sinceridad por lo que Hodgins imaginó que tal vez tendría que dar una breve introducción:

_-Bueno. Has escuchado en las noticias o en los periódicos algo sobre un criminal internacional al que apodan "El Comandante"?_

Ted se quedó pensando por algunos instantes para finalmente decir: _-He escuchado un poco pero que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-He venido a pedir el apoyo de todo tu escuadrón para detener a ese infeliz._-La voz de Hodgins se escuchó enérgica por lo que Benedict le respondió:

_-Esto es algo que me sorprende Jack. Vienes a pedir mi apoyo? Si prácticamente todo esto es tuyo!_

Tanto Hodgins como Sweets esbozaron ligeras sonrisas en sus rostros pero fue Jack el que continuó: _-Lo sé pero tú eres el director aquí._

_-Así es. _–Asintió con la cabeza aquel hombre antes de continuar:_ -Pero tú eres uno de mis jefes! No podría negarme a nada que me pidas! _

De inmediato Hodgins soltó una gran carcajada: _-Me conoces y sabes que me gusta respetar las jerarquías._

Al escuchar aquello, Sweets sintió como el ambiente se tensó de inmediato. Por su parte, Theodore Benedict observó detenidamente a Hodgins: _-Explícame qué es lo que necesitas._

Por lo que Jack, sin más, le dijo lo que requería de aquel hombre frente a él:_ -Simplemente entablar una demanda en contra de Alexander Humboldt por tráfico ilegal de armamento norteamericano en el extranjero._

_-Estás loco? _–Aquello había sorprendido sobremanera al titular de la ATF: _-No es tan sencillo como pudieras pensar. Un delincuente de esa magnitud debe estar bien protegido!_

Jack levantó un poco las manos para tratar de calmarlo un poco mientras le respondía: _-Lo sé y es por eso que quiero detenerlo. Además, tenemos todas las pruebas necesarias para refundirlo en la cárcel._

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Theodore Benedict completamente sorprendido por lo que se limitó a decir: _-Y qué necesitas de mi escuadrón?_

Lance Sweets observó como su jefe hacía gala del hombre importante que era. Hodgins tomó un poco de aire para explicarle a Benedict su plan: _-Le estamos siguiendo la pista a Humboldt desde hace tiempo. Tenemos a agentes del FBI y de la Interpol infiltrados en su organización. Ellos nos han informado que en estos momentos se dirigen hacia El Cairo para entrevistarse con los posibles clientes que comprarán el armamento. Una de mis colaboradoras ya se dirige para allá para iniciar el trámite de extradición en la Corte de Primera Instancia de Egipto. En este caso, quiero que ustedes entablen la demanda para que podamos proceder legalmente en su contra._

Benedict se levantó dubitativo de su asiento para voltearse y observar la hermosa vista que tenía en su oficina. Después de algunos segundos, se volteó hacia sus invitados. Miró primero a Sweets para de inmediato fijar su mirada en la de Jack Hodgins: _-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad? Además, si me niego me despides, no es así?_

_-Efectivamente Teddy. Pero sé que eso no es necesario, o si? _–Respondió Jack con absoluta seriedad. Ambos sabían que Hodgins podía encargarse de que la carrera de Theodore Benedict en la ATF terminara en aquel momento pero éste esbozó una gran sonrisa:

_-Claro que no mi amigo! Entrégame todo lo que tengas y la ATF se encargará del resto._

Lance Sweets observó como Hodgins asentía hacia él en silencio. De inmediato le entregó todas las pruebas que habían reunido en contra de Alexander Humboldt para que pudieran acusarlo de tráfico de armas. Finalmente, el plan que tanto tiempo llevaban planeando había entrado en acción.

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan se estaba preparando para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría a El Cairo junto con Alexander Humboldt, quien a escasos metros de ella, estaba dando indicaciones a Dimitri para que se hiciera cargo de todo en su ausencia. A pesar de mostrarse sumamente contenta por estar en compañía de El Comandante, la joven agente del FBI por dentro estaba destrozada. Lo que había ocurrido horas atrás la había dejado completamente en un abismo sin fin. Cómo era posible que Seeley Booth jugara de esa manera con ella? Si había tenido alguna duda de sus intenciones, ahora estaba completamente segura que lo que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker buscaba es hacerla enloquecer. Y aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, Booth lo estaba logrando. Por su mente volvían aquellos recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la que sin más se entregó a un poderoso susurro proveniente del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Había cedido a sus deseos como nunca imaginó. A pesar de ello, agradeció a la vida que Alexander no despertara durante la noche o en esos momentos ya estaría ahogada en algún río cercano o quizás enterrada en el jardín de su mansión. Comprendió que de ahora en adelante ya no podía someterse a los juegos de Seeley porque estaba a un paso de terminar toda aquella pesadilla. En pocos días detendrían al Comandante, lo llevarían a Estados Unidos donde lo meterían a la cárcel, le devolvería a Booth todo el control de Millenium Exports y finalmente desaparecería de su vida para siempre. Ese iba a ser su destino por lo que trató de mantener su mente fría. De pronto escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene tan cautivada a tu mente? _

De inmediato supo que se trataba del agente de la Interpol así que sin mirarlo a los ojos respondió en voz baja: _-Qué tristemente me convertí en lo que no quería. Ayer me lo advertiste y no pude contenerme._

_-De qué hablas? _–Aquello preocupó en gran medida a Gabriel Montemayor por lo que la miró fijamente a los ojos para que ella le explicara. Brennan por su parte estaba tratando de buscar la paz que tanta falta le hacía en aquellos momentos:

_-Anoche me convertí en esclava de la pasión. No tienes idea del dolor tan grande que albergan mi alma y corazón._

Gabriel no podía creer en lo que acababa de escuchar por lo que exclamó:_ -Fuiste capaz de estar con tu amado Romeo Montesco? Acaso has enloquecido? _

A pesar de todo, Temperance no pudo evitar apreciar el leve sarcasmo de las palabras del agente de la Interpol pero de inmediato se apresuró a sacarlo de su error: _-Despreocúpate por favor. Todo fue en sentido metafórico pero bastante real._

_-Metafórico pero real? _–Aquello era digno de la ironía del joven, quien solo buscaba que Brennan se riera un poco: _-Esa si es una verdadera contradicción._

Sin embargo, Temperance no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido así que únicamente expresó: _-Mejor olvida lo que te dije. Prometí que nunca más volvería a pasar y pienso cumplirlo. _

Gabriel la volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo: _-Seamos honestos Brennan. Solo escuchas el nombre de Booth y suspiras! _

La agente del FBI lo miró fijamente a los ojos para hacerle entender que era mejor que guardara silencio ya que Alexander se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos indicándole a su perro fiel todos los pendientes que le encargaba. A lo lejos tanto Temperance como Gabriel observaron que Booth hacía su aparición en aquel lugar. De inmediato se acercó a ambos para decirles con seriedad:

_-Buenos días. Ya están listos para nuestro vuelo?_

Gabriel se adelantó a responder con prepotencia: _-Perfectamente listos Booth. Ya registraste tu equipaje?_

Seeley miró fijamente al agente de la Interpol. No soportaba que aquel idiota le hablara en ese tono pero sabía que no podía perder la cabeza ante ese tipo así que con seriedad respondió: _-No pero en un momento lo haré. Así que si me disculpan iré primero a hacer acto de presencia ante nuestro jefe._

El joven se quedó mirando fijamente a Temperance antes de dirigirse hacia Alexander. Gabriel, al notar aquello, exclamó:

_-Vaya que si es un perfecto e engreído idiota y lo peor es que aun así lo amas._

Brennan sentía que el alma se le iba al suelo: _-Me destroza el verlo y el que me ignore como acaba de hacerlo._

El agente de la Interpol colocó su mano en la barbilla de Brennan para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos: _-Afortunadamente ya falta muy poco para que esto termine. En cuanto El Comandante esté encerrado podrás regresar a tu vida normal._

_-Creo que eso es imposible. No puedo volver a ser quien era antes de conocerlo _–Respondió Brennan con todo el dolor de su corazón. Aquella respuesta hizo que Gabriel Montemayor recordara a la mujer que iba a amar por el resto de su vida así que solo se limitó a responder:

_-Te entiendo perfectamente. _

De pronto escucharon que su vuelo estaba próximo a despegar por lo que se dirigieron a la entrada de pasajeros. Dimitri se despidió de Alexander al momento en que Temperance se acercaba a éste:

_-Ese es nuestro vuelo cariño. Debemos irnos ya._

Al ver la efusividad de la joven, Alexander la tomó por la cintura mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa: _-El Cairo nos espera amor. Y después de ello, prepárate porque nos espera un largo viaje por todo el mundo._

Al decir aquello, Alexander la besó ante la mirada de Gabriel y Seeley. El primero volteó a otra parte mientras el segundo observaba atento cómo el beso subía de intensidad. Por su parte, Temperance estaba aprovechando el momento para hacer sentir mal a Seeley por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando se separaron, Brennan observó brevemente la mirada fija que Booth tenía sobre ella pero con rapidez inició su camino de la mano de Alexander para subir al avión. Por su parte, Gabriel se acercó a Booth para decirle con todo el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba:

_-Parece que seremos compañeros de asiento. Pido ventana._

**.**

**.**

Aeropuerto Internacional de El Cairo. Ubicado en el barrio de Heliópolis, zona residencial y comercial de la capital de Egipto. Los cuatro integrantes de Millenium Exports salieron por la terminal 1 para dirigirse al Fairmont Heliopolis Hotel, el cual estaba ubicado en la calle Uruba, la cual, era la avenida principal que los llevaría al centro de El Cairo. Al llegar al hotel, Gabriel se encargó de hacer los registros pertinentes gracias a las reservaciones hechas por Dimitri mientras Alexander y Temperance observaban la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Por su parte Seeley Booth no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que el plan de aquellos tortolitos se viniera abajo. Si no lograban convencer a los posibles clientes de hacer la compra, tanto Alexander Humboldt como Temperance Brennan tendrían una gran pérdida en su inversión puesto que no sería nada fácil vender semejante armamento así como si nada. Como sabía de las habilidades de Brennan para cerrar un contrato, intuyó que debía hacer algo al respecto. No importaba si con ello dejaba la imagen de Millenium Exports en entredicho. Lo único que quería era dejar mal a Alexander y a Temperance frente a sus clientes. De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Bien señores, esta tarde son libres para hacer lo que deseen. Temperance y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en nuestra habitación, no es así? _–Exclamó Alexander mientras miraba a Brennan con lujuria. Ésta, por su parte, esbozó una ligera sonrisa para decir a continuación:

_-Por supuesto que sí cariño._

_-Pero antes, _-Expresó El Comandante con seriedad -_quisiera hablar un poco con el Sr. Gondorff a solas._

Gabriel asintió en silencio mientras se alejaban un poco de Brennan y Booth. Éste por su parte, se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven para finalmente decirle con un susurro:

_-He estado pensando en la llamada que mantuvimos hace algunas horas._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente y alma de la joven pero recordó la promesa que se había hecho y respondió con sarcasmo: _-Pues yo la verdad ni siquiera pienso en ello. Con decirte que no recuerdo bien lo que me dijiste porque estaba prácticamente dormida._

_-Estás segura Temperance? _–Seeley se acercó a la joven pero ella se mantuvo firme frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos: _-Estoy completamente segura. Piensas que me voy a dejar influenciar por tus palabras? Pues entérate que estás muy equivocado. _

Seeley Booth estaba empezando a perder la paciencia así que solamente se limitó a decir con dureza: _-Eres mía. Solo has podido sentirte mujer entre mis brazos y a pesar de que el idiota de Alexander te bese, te acaricie o te haga el amor, ten por seguro que solo podrás pensar en mí. Recuerda bien mis palabras. Soy tu dueño y tu cuerpo me reconocerá siempre como tal._

Temperance Brennan lo miró en silencio. Podía ver cómo los ojos marrones de aquel hombre frente a ella brillaban al decir aquellas palabras. Sabía que no podía flaquear más así que simplemente se limitó a responder:

_-Olvídate de mí Booth. Olvídate de todo y lárgate de aquí. Tú solamente eres el niño de papá. El niño que no supo aprender el negocio de su padre y tiene que conformarse con ser el títere de un delincuente internacional. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de conquistarme. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacerme vibrar en la cama! Por eso tuve que buscarme a un verdadero hombre!_

Booth estaba rojo de coraje después de escuchar aquellas palabras que le gritaba la mujer que más odiaba en la vida. Quiso gritarle en la cara y desahogar todo su dolor pero de pronto escucharon la enérgica voz de Alexander:

_-Pasa algo?_

Tanto Brennan como Booth seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ambos sabían que aquella pequeña batalla entre ellos había terminado así que Seeley simplemente dijo: _-Nada señor. _

_-Entonces puedes decirme por qué estás tan colorado Booth? _–La voz irónica de Gabriel se hizo escuchar pero Seeley solo se limitó a contestar:

_-Es solamente el calor. Creo que iré a tomarme un trago._

_-De acuerdo. _–Respondió Alexander mientras tomaba a Temperance de la mano izquierda, dejando ver que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella. Por su parte, la joven no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir el apretón mientras su amante continuaba dando instrucciones: _-Mañana nos vemos a las 10 en el lobby del hotel. Nuestros clientes nos recibirán a medio día pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Está claro?_

_-Perfectamente claro, señor. _–Respondió Gabriel. Seeley, a su vez, exclamó con un susurro: _-Así será._

De inmediato, El Comandante tomó a Brennan por la cintura para acercarla a él mientras expresaba: _-Vámonos hermosa. Nuestra habitación nos espera._

_-Estoy ansiosa por verla y disfrutarla! _–Respondió con euforia la agente del FBI mientras de reojo observaba el rostro imperturbable de Seeley Booth. En su mirada pudo ver odio puro, lo cual hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Por su parte, Alexander Humboldt miró fijamente por algunos instantes a Johnny Gondorff, quien en silencio asintió para después verlos alejarse. De pronto, no pudo evitar decir:

_-Bueno Booth, aquí dejo de ser tu compañero de viaje. Mientras tú vas a buscar cómo bajarte el calor yo buscaré a alguna jovencita que me haga sentir mucho calor. Ciao!_

Gabriel Montemayor se alejó de Booth con la intención de desaparecer de su vista. Sin embargo, aún recordaba lo que Alexander le había pedido minutos antes:

_-Sé que ordené que descansaran pero necesito que vigile al idiota de Booth. _–Las palabras de Alexander denotaban claramente que no confiaba en Seeley. Gabriel, por otra parte, intuía que aquel hombre estaba por pedirle algo especial así que dijo:

_-Teme que haga algo indebido?_

En ese instante, Gabriel se dio cuenta que Alexander Humboldt escupía odio con la mirada, lo cual comprobó cuando éste exclamó: _-Espero que ni se le ocurra al bastardo arruinarme los planes que tengo con nuestros clientes. Sé que estaría más que encantado que, al ser éste el primer arreglo que no hace su padrino, perdiéramos el negocio._

_-Entonces supongo que lo que me pedirá es que no lo pierda de vista, no es así, señor? _–Gabriel debía asegurarse de que El Comandante confiara incondicionalmente en él.

_-Efectivamente Sr. Gondorff. Quiero que me informe de todo lo que haga aquí. Y cuando digo todo me refiero a un informe exhaustivo. Sé que no tendrá ningún problema verdad? _–La voz de Alexander le indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a permitir ningún error en aquel lugar así que Gabriel exclamó con solemnidad:

_-Para nada señor. Tendrá un informe detallado de todo lo que haga ese idiota._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Humboldt esbozara una sonrisa irónica: _-Veo que no le agrada tampoco._

Fue entonces que Gabriel aprovechó esa oportunidad: _-No me gustan sus actitudes de sabelotodo. No se imagina cómo me encantaría bajarle los humos._

_-No es el único Sr. Gondorff. _–Respondió Alexander mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita a Gabriel en la espalda: _-Pero le aseguro que tarde o temprano, nos desharemos de él. Entonces quedan claras mis órdenes?_

_-Tan claras como el agua._ –Exclamó con solemnidad el agente de la Interpol por lo que Alexander simplemente añadió:

_-Entonces regresemos porque tengo un infinito deseo de estar con mi mujer._

Ambos sonrieron con maldad antes de regresar a donde se encontraban Brennan y Booth. Gabriel se dio cuenta que Alexander Humboldt quería tener completamente vigilado al hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker ya que no confiaba en sus intenciones para con Millenium Exports ni para con la agente del FBI. Por otro lado se alegraba que él fuera quien vigilara a Booth porque si lo hacía algún otro de los secuaces de El Comandante, tanto Temperance como Seeley corrían grave peligro de muerte. Finalmente observó que Seeley salía del hotel así que se dispuso a seguirle la pista para entregarle su reporte a su nuevo jefe, pero más que nada, se disponía a vigilar a Seeley Booth para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez que los perjudicara a todos.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seeley Booth decidió bajar muy temprano al restaurante del hotel para desayunar algo antes de encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. En aquellos momentos se encontraba algo fatigado puesto que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se había quedado pensando en lo que debía hacer para impedir que Alexander y Temperance cumplieran su cometido. Después de algunas horas, había llegado a la conclusión de tratar de distraer a Temperance mientras estuvieran en reunión con los clientes pero aquello iba a ser una misión imposible porque prácticamente su amante y su guardaespaldas estarían a su lado para impedir incluso que se acercara a ella. Definitivamente tenía ganas de golpearlos a ambos. Al primero porque le había arrebatado todo lo que su padre había construido para volverlo una empresa del mal y al segundo porque no soportaba la forma en la que se comportaba con él. Consideraba a Johnny Gondorff una persona irónica y despreciable. Desafortunadamente, sabía que tenía que deshacerse primero de él si quería arruinar los planes de sus nuevos "jefes". Pero ya no quería pensar en ello por lo que dedicó su tiempo a leer el Journal d'Egypte, periódico de Egipto, el cual era escrito en francés. Gracias a su educación en el extranjero, Booth había aprendido la lengua así que no se le dificultó disfrutar de la lectura.

Una hora más tarde, Seeley Booth se dirigió hacia el lobby del hotel. De pronto, pudo observar a lo lejos que Johnny Gondorff se encontraba en una alegre plática con Brennan. Pudo ver que ambos sonreían como si no estuvieran a punto de hacer algo indebido. Parecía como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en la vida. Aquello hizo que sintiera asco hacía si mismo pero recordó que estaba haciendo aquello para vengarse de todo el daño que le habían hecho a él y a su padre. Así que decidió acercarse a ellos:

_-Buenos días Gondorff! Qué tal tu noche de sexo ardiente?_

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Temperance como a Gabriel. Éste se le quedó mirando como si no supiera de que estaba hablando por lo que Seeley intentó hacer que recobrara la memoria: _-Ayer dijiste que te ibas a buscar a una chica que te hiciera sentir calor. Para mí eso es tener una noche de sexo ardiente, o no Temperance?_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gabriel exclamó: _-Eres un idiota Booth. Que no sabes que no debes decir esas cosas en frente de una dama?_

_-Podrías decirme dónde está esa dama para pedirle una disculpa? _–Respondió Booth con ironía mirando a Brennan. Aquellas palabras le habían partido el alma a la joven pero recordó que no debía dejarse intimidar por el hombre al que amaba así que con sarcasmo le dijo:

_-Ay Booth, de verdad crees que con tus comentarios vas a hacer que me sienta mal? Por lo menos Johnny pudo pasar una noche de sexo ardiente pero por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro tú no tuviste la misma suerte verdad? O creías que iba a ir a visitarte a tu cuarto para suplicarte que me hicieras el amor? Por favor! Tal vez según tú yo no sea una dama pero te aseguro que soy mucha mujer para ti!_

Booth no pudo más. Quería matarla con sus manos en ese instante pero Gabriel se interpuso de inmediato agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa: _-Ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima porque te mano idiota!_

_-Así? Tú y cuántos más? _–Respondió Booth con gritos. Por fin lo habían sacado de sus casillas. Por su parte, Gabriel se limitó a decir:

_-Yo solito puedo mandarte al más allá si me lo propongo._

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Seeley: _-Pues te reto a que lo hagas estúpido!_

Pero fue la voz de Alexander quien los interrumpió: _-Qué rayos está pasando aquí señores!_

Gabriel soltó a Booth para que éste se acomodara la camisa mientras decía: _-Nada señor. Solo tuvimos una pequeña discordancia en relación al camino que debíamos tomar para llegar al Kahn Al-Khalili. Eso es todo._

Alexander miró a ambos hombres fijamente: _-Espero que frente a nuestros clientes se comporten como verdaderos hombres profesionales y no como los niñitos idiotas que están demostrando ser! _–Y volteando hacia Brennan exclamó: _-Vamos amor mío. No mereces estar con estos idiotas._

Brennan miró fijamente tanto a Seeley como a Gabriel antes de marcharse con Alexander. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Booth escuchó la voz del agente de la Interpol: _-Eres un bastardo Seeley Booth. Sé perfectamente lo que planeas hacer con Temperance así que te advierto una cosa. Cuidado y te acerques a ella para hacerle daño porque entonces me voy a olvidar de quién eres y te voy a plantar una bala en la cabeza._

Gabriel no le dio oportunidad de derecho de réplica porque de inmediato salió detrás de Alexander y Temperance. Por su parte, Booth se quedó mirando como los tres se dirigían a la entrada del hotel por lo que únicamente dijo en un susurro: _-Eso si no te la meto yo primero imbécil._

Segundos más tarde, se reunió con sus compañeros en el auto que habían decidido alquilar para trasladarse al lugar donde se reunirían con sus clientes. Éstos le habían dado indicaciones precisas de cómo llegar al Gran Bazar Kahn Al-Khalili. Después de dar varias vueltas en aquel inmenso laberinto, lograron llegar a la tienda en la que sus futuros compradores los esperaban. Al ingresar, pudieron ver a dos hombres y una mujer. Brennan notó que tenían rasgos similares por lo que intuyó que eran hermanos o primos. Uno de aquellos hombres, el que parecía ser el mayor se acercó a ellos mientras exclamaba:

_-Que Alá lo proteja Sr. Humboldt. Es un enorme placer tenerlo en este lugar._

_-El placer es todo mío señor Amir _–Respondió Alexander ceremoniosamente ya que sabía que aquellos sujetos podrían arrepentirse de hacer negocios con él si cometían algún error. Sin embargo, aquel hombre esbozó una sonrisa antes de decir:

_-Puedes llamarme Set. Él es mi hermano Khalid y ella mi hermana Amunet._

_-Encantado de conocerlos. _-Contestó El Comandante por lo que también se dedicó a hacer las debidas presentaciones:_ -Ella es Temperance Brennan y ellos son Johnny Gondorff y Seeley Booth._

_-Bienvenidos a esta tierra sagrada. _–Exclamó un joven Khalid pero de inmediato Set tomó la palabra invitando con un gesto a sus invitados para que tomaran asiento en aquel lugar:-_Saben el motivo por el que están aquí así que me gustaría que habláramos directamente del negocio que les planteamos._

Alexander, Gabriel y Temperance escucharon atentamente mientras Booth se dedicaba a inspeccionar el lugar ante la atenta mirada de Amunet pero de pronto Alexander empezó a hablar: _-Como usted sabrá, Millenium Exports se ha consagrado como una empresa que brinda uno de los mejores y más discretos servicios. Sabemos que lo que ustedes están solicitando es un pedido especial considerando que se trata de armamento militar estadounidense. Es por ello que nos interesa llegar a un buen arreglo para ambas partes._

_-Nuestro interés por ese tipo de armamento es inmenso ya que se trata de un poderoso armamento con el cual pretendemos cumplir la misión que nos fue encomendada. _–Respondió Khalid por lo que en esta ocasión fue Temperance la que tomó la palabra:

_-Podemos saber para qué necesitan dicho equipo?_

Los tres hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Temperance. Por un momento pensaron que la interrupción de aquella mujer de ojos azules había sido lo peor que hubieran podido hacer en su presencia. No estaban acostumbrados a que una mujer hablara sin que se le permitiera hacerlo. De cualquier manera, Set respondió a la interrogante: _-Alá nos ha enviado una misión con la que nuestro pueblo podrá vivir en paz. Nuestro Dios es todopoderoso y ha intervenido para que llevemos a cabo su extraordinario plan. Nosotros somos sus instrumentos por lo que a través de nosotros destruirá toda la maldad que hay en nuestro pueblo._

_-Estos tipos están chiflados _–Dijo Seeley en un susurro tal que solo Gabriel pudo escucharlo. Éste estaba al pendiente de lo que tanto Alexander, Temperance y aquellos hermanos decían. Necesitaba investigar lo que planeaban hacer pero tampoco quería quitarle la vista a Seeley porque sabía que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker estaba dispuesto a fastidiarles a todos sus planes. Por otro lado, Temperance Brennan también estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones. Mientras Alexander exponía sus términos ella se concentraba en los tres hermanos frente a ella. Había identificado que sus nombres se relacionaban con la maldad, la inmortalidad y el misterio. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que aquellos personajes utilizarían el armamento para hacer algún golpe de estado o para invadir algún territorio. Sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a la plática que Set y Alexander tenían:

_-Si no requieren hacer más cambios al pedido, podemos darlo desde este mismo momento como pactado. _–exclamó Alexander justo en el momento en que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Por otra parte, Set se levantó de su asiento:

_-Usted me agrada Sr. Humboldt pero antes que nada queremos asegurarnos que estamos comprando el armamento solicitado y que esté no en perfectas, sino en excelentes condiciones._

Por un instante Gabriel pensó que aquello podía tratarse de una trampa pero Alexander respondió de inmediato: _-Entiendo perfectamente. Podemos agendar una cita para que ustedes vean y examinen el equipo. Será entonces cuando podamos cerrar el trato._

Set volteó a ver a sus hermanos y éstos asintieron en silencio. Set continuó: _-Estamos de acuerdo._

_-Cuánto nos van a pagar por el equipo? _–Esta vez la voz de Seeley se hizo escuchar por todos los presentes. Todos lo miraron en silencio pero fue Temperance quien habló:

_-Con todo el debido respeto, lo que intentamos decir es que nos gustaría platicar sobre nuestro pago. Como bien hemos dicho, estamos hablando de un armamento altamente sofisticado que no se puede adquirir en cualquier lado. Todos aquí sabemos que se están creando nuevas leyes y acuerdos en contra de la compra, venta y posesión de armas. Ni qué decir de un armamento tan especializado. Por ello queremos establecer un buen trato que sea beneficioso para ustedes y para Millenium Exports._

Set esbozó una sonrisa mientras contemplaba los brillantes ojos azules de la joven: _-Me gusta la forma en la que piensa Srita. Brennan. Puedo decir que a lo largo de mi existencia han sido pocas las veces en las que una mujer ha logrado sorprenderme. _

_-Le agradezco por sus palabras. _–Respondió Brennan con una ligera inclinación en señal de respeto al momento en que Alexander tomó nuevamente la palabra:

_-Qué le parece si esta noche los invitamos a cenar para que podamos seguir hablando de negocios? Como no conocemos bien esta región, me gustaría que fuera en algún restaurante del hotel en el que estamos hospedados._

_-No me agrada mucho la idea. _-Exclamó aquel hombre:_ -Mucha gente conoce nuestra forma de pensar y no está de acuerdo con ella._

Pero de inmediato Temperance dijo: _-SI les parece podemos hacer todos los arreglos para que sea una reunión muy privada. Así podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa._

Después de pensarlo en algunos segundos con sus hermanos, Set volvió su mirada hacia sus invitados para decirles: _-Si esas son las condiciones me parece perfecto. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos aún muchas cosas que hacer. Que tengan un excelente viaje._

Los cuatro representantes de Millenium Exports emprendieron el camino hacia la salida pero fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de la joven hermana de Set:

_-Recuerden una sola cosa: Para salir de este interesante laberinto, sigan únicamente lo que vean sus ojos, no se fijen en lo que hay alrededor._

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Seeley más no a Temperance, Gabriel y Alexander. Al salir de aquella tienda, El Comandante se volteó hacia Seeley:

_-Me quieres decir que rayos tratabas de hacer imbécil? Nadie te dio ningún derecho para que abrieras tu bocota!_

Por un instante Booth se sorprendió pero le respondió con serenidad: _-Qué tiene de malo preguntar lo que me interesa?_

_-Ahora entiendo el por qué dependías de Temperance para cerrar los negocios! _–El Comandante escupía fuego por la boca:_ -No tienes ninguna idea de lo que es llevar las cosas con calma! Afortunadamente, esta hermosa mujer te salvó el pellejo._

_-Está bien! Lo siento! _–Gritó Seeley. Temperance y Gabriel miraban a ambos hombres en silencio. La agente del FBI no quería que en un impulso Alexander decidiera matar a Seeley por lo que expresó:

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Me muero de calor y quiero llegar al hotel para refrescarme un poco._

_-Sr. Gondorff _–Dijo Alexander: _-Lleve a Temperance y a este idiota al hotel. Yo necesito hacer algo más antes._

_-Necesita que vuelva por usted señor? _–Exclamó Gabriel con servicialidad por lo que Alexander, un poco más calmado, respondió:

_-No es necesario. Yo volveré por mis propios medios. Prefiero que haga los arreglos necesarios para la cena con aquellos hermanos. Quedó claro?_

Gabriel asintió en silencio. De pronto Temperance lo abrazó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos:

_-Qué es lo que harás amor?_

El Comandante correspondió a su gesto abrazándola de igual manera: _-Necesito pensar un poco y quiero estar solo._

_-Está bien mi vida. _–Respondió Brennan. Sabía que Alexander estaba furioso y necesitaba descargar su furia lejos de Seeley por lo que simplemente exclamó: _-Te estaré esperando ansiosa en el hotel._

Tanto Seeley como Gabriel observaron como Alexander besaba apasionadamente a Temperance mientras ella correspondía con la misma intensidad a aquella pasión. Segundos más tarde, la joven agente del FBI emprendió el camino junto con el hombre que amaba en secreto y su único respaldo y apoyo en aquella misión.

_-Y se puede saber cómo rayos saldremos de aquí? _–Dijo Booth con exasperación.

_-No tienes nada que de qué preocuparte. Si quieres hallar la forma de salir de aquí únicamente deberás seguir en línea recta. Tarde o temprano llegarás a la salida. _–Respondió con sarcasmo el agente de la Interpol.

Dicho aquello se encaminó junto a Temperance hacia la salida mientras Seeley los seguía en silencio. Algunos minutos más tarde, subieron al vehículo que habían alquilado para iniciar el camino que los llevaría al hotel en un completo y absoluto silencio.

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan había llegado a su habitación para descansar un poco. La reunión con aquellos hombres la había dejado un poco agotada y agobiada. Sabía que debía recargar energías porque en la cena se decidiría su futuro. Aquella cena era la oportunidad para cerrar el negocio con el precio que querían pactar y así, en cuanto determinaran la fecha de entrega, podría Gabriel dar aviso de ello a la joven colega de Jack que le habían indicado estaba viajando a El Cairo para iniciar en la Corte de Primera Instancia los trámites necesarios para conseguir la orden de extradición de Alexander Humboldt. Se recostó un rato mientras pensaba en lo difícil que sería vivir después de que aquella dolorosa misión terminara. Sabía que Ángela terminaría casada con Jack al igual que Zack tarde o temprano haría lo mismo con Michelle. Y ella terminaría dedicándose de lleno a su trabajo en el FBI sin pensar en nada más. Se obligaría a si misma a no pensar en Seeley aunque sabía que aquello era imposible. Lo llevaba tatuado en el alma pero estaba consciente que la única manera de seguir adelante era hundiéndose en el trabajo con todas las identidades posibles para olvidarse de ella misma para siempre. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en ello porque de inmediato recordó que aquello sería una pérdida de tiempo. No importaba cuántas identidades secretas mantuviera porque todas ellas tendrían un mismo corazón, el cual le pertenecía irremediablemente a Seeley Booth.

Minutos más tarde, mientras su alma atormentada seguía pensando en el amor de su vida, se levantó de la cama para buscar el atuendo adecuado para la cena. Quería lucir despampanante para lograr llamar la atención de sus futuros compradores. Quería lucir sexy y a la vez segura de sí misma para lograr cerrar aquel trato. Recordó lo difícil que se había puesto la reunión pero estaba segura que haría todo lo estuviera en sus manos para cerrar aquel maldito trato y llevar a Alexander Humboldt ante la justicia por todos los crímenes que había llevado a cabo. De pronto, agradeció que éste tuviera tan buen gusto al escoger la ropa que le había comprado. De inmediato tomó un vestido color aguamarina para colocarlo sobre uno de los sillones que decoraban la habitación. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar que aquel vestido luciría perfectamente sobre ella. Segundos más tarde entró en el cuarto de baño para darse un baño con agua caliente y así relajarse por completo. Necesitaba despejar su mente por algunos minutos y así concentrarse para lo que estaba por venir. De pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente sintió como unas manos la tomaban por la cintura. Aquel roce prendió todos sus sentidos. Trató de voltearse para ver de quién se trataba pero aquellas manos se lo impidieron. Solo alcanzó a escuchar un susurro en su oído:

_-No sabes cómo he extrañado tu cuerpo amor._

En ese instante ya no le quedó ninguna duda de quién se trataba. Su cuerpo se lo había advertido desde un principio pero ella no quiso creer que así fuera. Rápidamente trató de zafarse de su agarre pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar atrapada entre la pared y Seeley Booth. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de gritarle:

_-Qué rayos haces aquí! Voy a llamar a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí!_

_-De verdad quieres llamarles? _–Respondió Booth con sarcasmo: _-Puedo decir que tú me abriste para dejarme pasar. Recuerdas que yo no tengo llave de tu habitación?_

_-Eres un idiota Seeley! Sal de aquí ahora mismo! _–Gritó la joven a todo pulmón pero nadie podía escucharla. Sabía que tenía que hacer que saliera de su habitación antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Sin embargo, Booth le gritó:

_-No pienso hacerlo! Quiero hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho! _

Dicho aquello, Booth se acercó decididamente a ella mientras el agua caía sobre ellos. Brennan sentía cómo la temperatura del baño aumentaba gradualmente al igual que su temperatura corporal. Quería pensar que esto se debía al calor que estaba provocando el agua pero sabía que era por la proximidad de aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta que el culpable de ello estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella. Booth, por su parte, se acercó más a la joven hasta tocar su cuerpo con el suyo. Al ver cómo la joven tembló ante aquel roce esbozó una ligera sonrisa para decir con sarcasmo:

_-Ves cómo tu cuerpo se rinde ante mi roce?_

_-Detente por favor. _–Aquellas palabras sonaron casi como una súplica pero Booth no se inmutó ante aquello:

_-No Temperance. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. _

De inmediato, tomó las manos de la joven y las colocó encima de su cabeza. Con una mano las aprisionó en la pared dejándola completamente a su merced.

_-Verte con ese imbécil me ha vuelto loco _-Los ojos marrones de Seeley brillaron al notar como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía ante sus caricias. Lentamente cerró la distancia que los separaba para besar el cuello de la joven. Temperance quería soltarse pero él la tenía agarrada por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y completamente pegada a la pared. Cuando sintió que estaba besándole el cuello quería morirse. No quería ceder ante sus caricias pero poco a poco la estaban llevando al límite de su cordura. Mientras tanto, Booth descendió hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar y besar. Brennan ya no podía más con aquel suplicio. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el inmenso calor que la estaba invadiendo. Booth sonrió al darse cuenta de ello porque sabía perfectamente que el cuerpo de la joven agente del FBI estaba a flor de piel. De pronto Seeley soltó las manos de Brennan para poder tomar ambos senos y seguir besándolos, acariciarlos y de vez en cuando darles ligeros mordiscos. Por su parte, Temperance ya no pudo reprimir los gemidos que salían de su cuerpo y que delataban su completa excitación. Bajó sus manos para colocarlas en la cabeza del hombre que amaba para intentar alejarlo pero terminó revolviendo su cabello y acercándolo más a ella. Segundos más tarde, Seeley empezó a descender con sus besos y caricias parando brevemente en el ombligo de la joven. Temperance dijo con la voz entrecortada:

_-No sigas… por favor._

Pero la contestación de él fue tajante: _-No amor. Te recuerdo que me perteneces por completo así que voy a tomar lo que me corresponde._

De inmediato descendió más para empezar a besar sus muslos y parte de sus piernas. Temperance ya no podía más con ello. Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose ante cada caricia, ante cada roce, ante cada beso y mucho más ante la proximidad de sus caricias hacia la parte más íntima de la joven. Por otra parte, Seeley estaba poseído, completamente seducido por la suavidad de la piel de la joven. Pero sabía perfectamente que quería castigarla:

_-Quiero hacerte gritar de placer. Quiero que grites mi nombre…_

En ese instante, Temperance sintió que sus piernas desfallecían ante los besos que Seeley estaba dando en su clítoris. La joven supo que ya no tenía salvación. Su propio cuerpo se había rendido ante sus caricias. Sus gemidos aumentaron tanto en volumen como en intensidad. Con cada gemido, Seeley sentía que ella estaba completamente a su merced. Con la lengua lamía cada parte de aquel dulce manjar mientras ella no paraba de estremecerse ante su contacto. De pronto sintió que uno de los dedos del joven ingresaba para acariciarla sin remedio. El joven miró hacia el rostro de la joven, el cual se encontraba completamente extasiado así que le preguntó:

_-Te gusta?_

Brennan asintió con los ojos cerrados. Al ver que no decía nada más, él le dijo: _-Disfrutas esto verdad amor? Responde por favor._

_-Si… me fascina... _–Respondió Brennan con la voz entrecortada así que Booth decidió ir más allá:

_-Quieres tenerme dentro de tu cuerpo?_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la joven. Quería alejarse de él pero su cuerpo irremediablemente gritaba que no lo hiciera así que solo respondió: _-Si Booth._

Seeley esbozó una sonrisa perversa al notar que la joven estaba a punto de sucumbir ante él por lo que la presionó a ir más allá: _-Quieres que te haga mía en este momento?_

Temperance había perdido todo el sentido de la realidad. Era como si ella estuviera ausente en otro mundo. A pesar de querer evitar aquello, escuchó su voz como si se tratara de una voz lejana y ajena a su realidad: _-Soy tuya Booth. Eres mi único dueño._

_-Y el idiota de tu amante? _–Las palabras de Booth la tenían en una completa ensoñación. En ese momento no existían ni Alexander, ni Gabriel, ni siquiera toda la gente que estaba ayudándola desde Washington. En aquel momento solo existían ella y el hombre al que iba a amar por toda la eternidad así que terminó exclamando una verdad que ya no podía negarse a admitir:

_-Soy solo tuya Seeley. Mi cuerpo te pertenece. Siempre he sido tuya y siempre lo seré._

El semblante de Booth no denotaba ninguna emoción mientras continuaba estimulando la parte más sensible de la joven. Solo quería que ella se rindiera a sus pies para completar la primera parte de su venganza. Para ello, debía averiguar qué era capaz de hacer la joven por él así que sin pensarlo le dijo: _-Demuéstramelo._

De inmediato, Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, la joven que se había prometido a sí misma no convertirse en esclava de la pasión nunca más, vio cómo aquella promesa se derrumbaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo: _-Haz conmigo lo que quieras._

_-Estás completamente segura? _–Seeley Booth estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Disfrutaba cómo la joven se derretía ante sus caricias, disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos que Brennan no seguía ocultando, disfrutaba verla por completo a sus pies. De pronto, su instinto lo volvió loco al escuchar la respuesta que tanto anhelaba de labios de Temperance Brennan:

_-Soy tuya. Te pertenezco._

Seeley esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras con ojos lujuriosos miraba el cuerpo de la joven. Se levantó para quedar frente a ella por lo que con rapidez volteó su cuerpo para de frente a la pared para colocarse detrás de ella. Brennan ya no era ella misma. La pasión la había sacudido por completo. Se había dejado llevar por las caricias de aquel hombre. Las caricias que sabía serían la última vez que tendría sobre su piel y por ello no quería pensar en otra cosa. Solo quería grabar en su mente cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sensación para recordarlas hasta el último momento de su vida.

Por su parte, Booth comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente cada milímetro de su cuello antes de bajar a su espalda. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco y él quería hacerla enloquecer. Quería marcarla para que cuando Alexander la tocara pudiera ver que le había pertenecido a otro. Quería dejar su nombre escrito en la piel de la agente del FBI para que solo él pudiera tocarla. De pronto la excitación fue más grande incluso que sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba hacerla suya por lo que no tuvo más reparos en hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, Brennan sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por el único hombre que la había hecho sentir mujer. Las embestidas de Seeley cada vez aumentaban de intensidad mientras seguía acariciándola. Ambos sabían que habían cruzado la línea que se habían marcado pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Segundos más tarde, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro cuando un poderoso orgasmo los invadió por completo.

**.**

**.**

Alexander Humboldt había decidido quedarse en el bazar para conseguir algunas baratijas con la finalidad de exportarlas hacia el Continente Americano. Adicionalmente a ello, había conseguido una joya sin igual, la cual al verla supo de inmediato que se vería deliciosamente bien en el cuello de su mujer. Durante el trayecto que lo conducía al hotel pensó que el destino la había puesto nuevamente en su camino para dejarla para siempre a su lado. Era el mejor trofeo que la vida le había otorgado después de todo lo que había vivido. Se consideraba a sí mismo un triunfador porque no había dejado que nadie lo pisoteara. Había luchado para ser quien era hoy en día: Uno de los criminales más buscados y temidos de todo el planeta. Había conseguido todo lo que había deseado pero no tenía a una compañera para disfrutar de todos los lujos y comodidades que poseía. Por eso, sonrió cuando tuvo la fortuna de reencontrarse con la única mujer que la había cautivado sin saberlo. La había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra pero cuando había decidido olvidarla, apareció como un ángel caído en aquel infierno. Solo ella había podido liberarlo de la soledad. Y ahora, le pertenecía por completo. Estaba consciente que Temperance Brennan era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, capaz de hacer enloquecer a cualquier hombre. No por nada Seeley Booth había caído en sus redes. Por ello lo odiaba. Porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía arrebatarla de su lado. Pero aquella insolencia se convertiría en la sentencia de muerte del joven heredero de Millenium Exports.

Al llegar al hotel, se dirigió hacia uno de los restaurantes del lugar. Sabía que Johnny Gondorff ya había arreglado todo lo necesario para la cita que tendría con Set y sus hermanos. Aquella era la oportunidad más grande para presumir a su tesoro más preciado en frente de todo el público. Brennan caminaría sujetada a su brazo y el esbozaría una gran sonrisa al notar cómo las mujeres morirían por ser ella y los hombres por tener a su lado a una mujer como ella. Decidió tomar una copa en honor a la mujer que le pertenecía. Si todo salía a la perfección aquella noche, la recompensaría con la brillante joya a la vez que le pediría que se casara con él para disfrutar de toda una vida juntos. A ese grado estaba dispuesto a llegar por Temperance Brennan. Con una sonrisa en los labios se terminó su copa para dirigirse a su habitación anhelando disfrutar de las caricias de su mujer antes de la cena que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

.

.

Dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma. Poco a poco las respiraciones de Temperance Brennan y de Seeley Booth comenzaron a estabilizarse. Lo que acababa de ocurrir minutos antes entre ellos había sido una completa locura. Sin embargo, aquellas almas atormentadas volvieron a su triste realidad. Las piernas de Temperance empezaron a flaquear pero Seeley la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Lentamente, salió del cuerpo de ella sintiéndose victorioso por aquella muestra de pasión desenfrenada. Brennan, por su parte, sintió que el alma se le rompía en mil pedazos porque sabía que aquello únicamente había sido un modo de hacerla pagar por todo el daño que le había provocado al joven que estaba detrás de ella. De pronto, Brennan sintió cómo todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo provocando que se desvaneciera por completo. Booth alcanzó a sujetarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo:

_-Temperance! Reacciona por favor!_

Con rapidez tomó una de las batas de baño para cubrirla con ella y sacarla del baño para recostarla en su cama. Seeley sintió un miedo atroz al ver que la joven no reaccionaba. En aquel instante pensó que había llevado demasiado lejos su necesidad de vengarse de ella. Colocó su mano en su mejilla mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar:

_-Brennan! Por favor no me hagas esto! Despierta por favor!_

De pronto, Seeley Booth empezó a vislumbrar como una triste mirada azul cristalina aparecía en el rostro de la joven. Un poco aliviado, Seeley le dijo:

_-Tempe? Tempe? Estás bien? Dime cómo te sientes por favor._

_-Booth… _-Respondió ella con un susurro: _-Perdóname. Sé que te hice mucho daño… Sé que me merecía lo que acabas de hacerme…_

_-No digas nada. No tenía derecho a usarte como lo hice. Fui un cobarde. _–Booth cerró los ojos ya que se sentía culpable del desvanecimiento de la joven.

_-No _–Esbozó ella mientras se incorporaba un poco hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Seeley: _-Y sabes por qué? Porque negué el amor más grande que jamás había sentido._

En aquel instante, Brennan se acercó para besar los labios de Seeley. Aquello sorprendió al joven, que se retiró al contacto. De inmediato abrió los ojos para contemplar los ojos de Brennan. Buscó en ellos la veracidad de sus palabras pero aquello ya no le importaba. Segundos más tarde, ambos estaban besándose en un lento vaivén. En su mente, Seeley sabía que en todo su intento de enamorarla se había resistido a besarla ya que no quería caer nuevamente en sus redes. Estaba consciente que con los besos se involucraban los sentimientos pero en ese instante lo único que quería era amarla como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Él continuaba desnudo y mojado pero a ella no le importó aquello. Solo quería estar en sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible. Brennan lo atrajo hacia ella mientras seguían besándose. Él se recostó encima de ella mientras deslizaba sus brazos por la bata dispuesto a acariciar aquella piel que lo hacía enloquecer. Si minutos antes había besado el cuerpo de la joven con lujuria y euforia desenfrenada, ahora Booth lo llenaba de besos y caricias suaves. Brennan seguía depositando besos en cada parte del cuerpo de Seeley. Necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba aunque fuera por algunos segundos antes de que aquel encantamiento se desvaneciera por completo. Ambos fueron absorbidos por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro mientras correspondían a las caricias que cada amante le hacía al objeto de su afecto. Sin embargo, para Temperance lo más importante era disfrutar del que podía ser el momento más feliz de toda su miserable existencia mientras que Seeley buscaba encontrar la forma de olvidar aquella venganza que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Buscó la mirada de Brennan para encontrar algún indicio del amor que le estaba profesando en aquel momento. Quería amarla sin dudas, sin mentiras, sin desolación en su interior. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas se convirtieron en uno solo. Ambos se abandonaron ante aquella maravillosa sensación ya que finalmente se habían reencontrado con su alma gemela. Tal era el éxtasis que sus cuerpos bebían que ninguno de los dos amantes vislumbró al hombre que justo en aquellos maravillosos instantes se encontraba frente a ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más drama imposible no? :D**

**Amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	24. Descubrimientos Inesperados

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Antes que nada, ayer 13 de septiembre fue el 8º aniversario de nuestra serie favorita! Yo celebré enviando por Twitter una felicitación a Fox, a Hart Hanson y a todo el maravilloso elenco que hace que esta serie en lo personal sea mi favorita! Por otra parte, el fin de año se acerca y el trabajo me absorbe cada vez más. Además, ya se cumplió un año de que terminé el diplomado y todavía no puedo terminar este fic. Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo verdad? El 21 de julio de 2011 apareció el primer cap de este fic y a más de 2 años de distancia creo que por fin es hora de llegar al final. Hemos recorrido un largo camino pero finalmente todo se está conjuntando para desembocar en el desenlace de esta historia. En estos últimos meses me he estado debatiendo entre la posibilidad de reducir los capítulos para llegar antes al final o hacer caps más cortos (el anterior tiene más de 10000 palabras) para que el capítulo 29 sea el último. Mi maquiavélica mente se sigue debatiendo en ello pero mientras tanto quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios. Estamos a 10 de llegar a la meta de los 250 y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, comentarios, anécdotas, etc. De verdad que saber todo lo que pasa por sus mentes me levanta el ánimo y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Fabiana. vivas. 12: Si verás que no me desaparezco mucho. Regularmente es un mesecito nada más pero como van las cosas se me hace que me extrañarán y bastante jajaja! Y aunque no lo creas no me fascina el drama, nomás me gusta un poquitín jejeje. Si quieres saber lo que ocurrirá, no dejes de leer este cap.**

**ChrisBooth26637: Te he dejado sin palabras. Bueno, ahora sabrás si tenías razón o no.**

**Anto Bones 16: Le escribo a tu espectro ya que moriste después del cap anterior jajaja! Tendré que vivir con ello además del odio de tus vecinos por culpa de tus gritos! Y en realidad no ha habido tanto drama. No sabes lo que se nos viene encima a todos (incluyéndome a mí). Sobre ByB hay muchas emociones en esa parte pero espero mi mente malévola no arruine las cosas. Ah! Y me alegra haberte alegrado este fin de semana con la actualización! :D**

**Sukatao: Espero que el shock ya haya desaparecido después de un mes porque lo que sigue de aquí en adelante te va a dejar igual que el cap anterior… Sin palabras… o tal vez no? **

**Mimamamemimaa: Después del creador ahora te vas a meter con el cielo. Acaso tienes algo contra lo celestial? Jajaja! Ya estoy mejor de mi pequeño percance así que gracias por tus buenos deseos. Con relación a Hodgins, andas un poquito extraviada pero él es la pieza clave para todo (como ya podrás ver) y Ted era un personaje que pensé no volvería a salir pero tal vez la vida nos lleve a verlo nuevamente. Sobre ByB pues qué te puedo decir, ambos están en un camino bastante frágil que puede detonar el desenlace del fic. Yo también creo que ella debería decirle la verdad. Ojalá se decida pronto a hacerlo. Y Cam no se extravió! En unos instantes sabrás que fue de ella! Y nuevamente, no estés ansiosa! Por fin podrás leer que sigue! Gracias por todos tus comentarios!**

**Kath-Bones: Me da mucho gusto que ya estés mejor de salud! Y ya deja de comerte las uñas! Jajajajaja! Tal vez si sea complicado que ByB regresen pero creo que el amor puede superar todos los errores y obstáculos. Yo espero que al final así sea. Creo que es triste para Brennan lo que ocurrió en el cap anterior pero también para Booth porque estaba perdiendo la perspectiva de su misión, que es el destruir a los que causaron su gran dolor. Sin embargo, después de su declaración de amor, muchas cosas pueden pasar, no crees? Qué bueno que te guste mi drama! Aunque no lo creas, ni siquiera yo sé de donde se me ocurre tanto desastre! Lo único bueno es que a ustedes les encanta tanto como a mí! **

**Kalexy Blackbone: Qué bueno que el cap anterior te fascinó! Y sobre la Divina Comedia, debo decir que no la he leído (espero hacerlo cuando pueda) pero a lo que me refería es que últimamente he leído muchos libros que hacen referencia a Dante, Beatriz, al Infierno, etc. De ahí mis palabras del cap pasado pero me alegró saber que fue "el primer libro" que leíste! Enhorabuena por ello!**

**RGG: Yo sé que es una buena idea pero todavía no es el momento! No tientes los designios del destino! Jajaja!**

**Pitaluadrake: Mueres, revives, mueres y todavía gritas. Tanto así te hizo el cap? Ahora sí sabrás quien descubrió al par de tortolitos. De antemano te digo que he firmado mi sentencia de muerte ;-D**

**Daniela (1): Me han dicho dramática, demente, buena escritora, creativa, entre otros pero ahora ya hasta me dicen que tengo mente lujuriosa! Eso sí me hizo reír! No creo ser la mejor pero hago mi esfuerzo para dejarlas en suspenso total. Además, tenemos que hacerle honor al título del fic no? Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que ya todo estará más tranquilito de aquí en adelante. Aunque pensándolo bien… Deberás seguir leyendo los últimos capítulos! **

**Daniela (2): Me da mucho gusto que este fic te siga gustando pero ya no desesperes más porque aquí está por fin la continuación.**

**Pues bien, basta de tanta palabra, los dejo con este capítulo que espero sacie la ansiedad provocada hace más de un mes. Saludos desde un pequeño puntito mojado en la enorme y festiva Ciudad de México! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por qué en ocasiones la burocracia podía traer consigo tantos problemas? Era lo que se preguntaba Camille Saroyan aquel día. Había llegado a El Cairo bastante tarde y no había podido dormir lo justo para rendir bien todo el día. Para colmo de males, en la Corte de Primera Instancia debía esperar a que el Embajador de los Estados Unidos se reuniera con ella y así explicarle el procedimiento a seguir. Era obvio que nadie quería que ocurriera algún incidente internacional que perjudicara las supuestas "buenas" relaciones entre Egipto y Estados Unidos por culpa de un procedimiento mal realizado. Cam sabía que no podía fallarle de esa manera a su jefe. Después de varias horas de espera y de aburrimiento, un hombre se acercó a ella a las afueras de la Corte.

_-Disculpe, es usted la Srita. Camille Saroyan?_

_-Así es. _–Respondió la joven al notar la presencia de aquel hombre de aspecto jovial quién, sin más preámbulo, exclamó:

_-Soy William Crawley y le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Tuve un pequeño contratiempo pero afortunadamente ya estoy aquí así que entremos en materia. Tengo entendido que piensa entablar una demanda en contra de un delincuente alemán?_

Cam imaginó que debía explicarle todo lo que estaban haciendo pero prefirió hacerlo de manera breve. No quería malgastar tiempo en detalles que después conocería: _-Efectivamente señor. Hemos seguido a este sujeto por varias semanas. Se trata de un traficante de armas, cuya pantalla, es la de ser dueño de una empresa de exportaciones e importaciones a nivel internacional. Tenemos pruebas y testigos de que en próximas horas venderá armamento norteamericano en este lugar. Es por ello que requerimos el apoyo de las autoridades egipcias para extraditarlo a los Estados Unidos donde pagará por sus crímenes._

William Crawley escuchó en silencio todo lo que Camille le había explicado. Por unos instantes se quedó en silencio analizando la situación pero finalmente expresó: _-Es muy loable lo que planea hacer Srita. Saroyan pero desafortunadamente las cosas no funcionan de esa manera en este país. _

La joven sospechó que sería difícil que pudiera ayudarla pero estaba consciente que debía poner todo su empeño en lograr esa solicitud de extradición ya que su vida y la de todos los involucrados estaba en riesgo: _-Sé que en estos momentos su embajada está en una situación muy delicada con Egipto pero necesito de su apoyo para extraditar a este delincuente. El trabajo y la vida de muchas personas está en juego si no conseguimos esa extradición._

Aquello sorprendió a Crawley. Acaso se trataba de algo mucho más grande? Fue por eso que respondió: _-Entonces necesito que sea sincera conmigo. Quiénes son sus testigos? Y cómo puede estar segura que en el momento necesario tendrán las agallas para testificar en su contra?_

Esta vez fue Camille Saroyan la que se quedó en silencio. Lo que quería que le revelara era algo extremadamente clasificado puesto que involucraba a diversas agencias federales no solo de Estados Unidos sino también en el ámbito internacional. Por su parte, William Crawley, al ver que la joven no le respondía, se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó la voz de Cam: _-Está bien. Mis testigos son dos agentes encubiertos que se han infiltrado en su organización para conseguir las pruebas necesarias para detenerlo. Uno de ellos lleva meses trabajando en este caso y el otro lleva poco infiltrado pero han estado trabajando juntos desde el principio. _

_-Los agentes son fáciles de comprar si saben cómo seducirlos. _–Respondió Crawley con seriedad. No podía dejar de pensar que en un caso así, los agentes infiltrados a veces llegan a convertirse al lado oscuro. Sin embargo, Camille dijo de inmediato:

_-En este caso es imposible porque estamos hablando de un trabajo conjunto entre el FBI y la Interpol._

El rostro de William se tornó inquieto. No se esperaba que aquel caso fuese orquestado por el FBI así que exclamó: _-Lo que me extraña es que la CIA no esté involucrada. Regularmente ellos se encargan del trabajo internacional._

_-Este caso nació siendo local _–Respondió Cam con seriedad: _-pero terminó expandiéndose a través de varios países. Es por ello que el FBI ha seguido con las manos en este asunto sin intervención de la CIA._

Crawley pudo ver en la mirada de la joven una gran determinación por hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr aquella extradición. Después de analizar todo, el joven le dijo: _-De acuerdo. La ayudaré para conseguir esa orden así que haremos lo siguiente. Trae consigo la demanda entablada en los Estados Unidos?_

_-Sí, la recibí en cuanto llegué al Aeropuerto _–Afortunadamente Cam no quería explicarle todos los inconvenientes de semejante acto. Pensaba que su acompañante, siendo una persona tan importante, se reiría de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para imprimir la demanda que Sweets le había enviado a su correo electrónico. Prácticamente tuvo que suplicar para que le permitieran imprimir aquel documento de suma importancia pero decidió continuar explicando: _-Tiene todos los sellos correspondientes de la ATF, quien le dará seguimiento personalmente a través de su director y de mi jefe._

_-No me queda duda que el Sr. Hodgins sabe moverse bastante rápido. _–Exclamó Crawley con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que Jack Hodgins era una persona que alcanzaba todas sus metas pero Cam respondió con rapidez:

_-Era necesario que actuara de esa manera. Así mismo, traigo copias de todas las pruebas que inculpan a Alexander Humboldt con relación a los tratos que ha realizado a través de la empresa Millenium Exports. Sabemos de muy buena fuente que el antiguo dueño fue obligado a acatar las decisiones de Humboldt así que nuestra intención es detener a ese traficante con la ayuda del gobierno egipcio y limpiar el nombre de Millenium Exports _–Por dentro, Cam sabía que todo el trabajo de Temperance y su equipo iba encaminado a ello para así devolverle la empresa a su legítimo dueño.

Por su parte, Crawley se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven. En su mirada veía una férrea determinación por lo que sin más le dijo: _-Está bien. Pongamos juntos esa solicitud. Estas personas verán con recelo que una mujer esté presente por lo que le pido que no haga ningún comentario. Seré yo quien me dirija a la Corte ya que conozco el sistema judicial así que rece a todos los santos en los que crea para que nos otorguen la extradición._

Camille Saroyan asintió en silencio mientras ambos entraban en aquella corte. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba todo lo que tendrían que hacer para lograr su cometido.

**.**

**.**

Gabriel Montemayor se había dedicado el resto de la tarde a preparar todo lo que le había solicitado Alexander Humboldt para su reunión con los clientes egipcios. Como parte de su trabajo encubierto decidió poner todo su empeño para convencer al gerente del restaurante más exclusivo del hotel que les permitieran tener su reunión en un ambiente excesivamente privado dadas las condiciones puestas por los egipcios. Al terminar se dedicó a hacer lo que le habían encomendado: Vigilar a Seeley Booth. Imaginó que dados los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos con El Comandante, el hijo de Morrison-Baker estaría recostado en su habitación hasta que la cena diera comienzo. En ese momento, decidió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta pero en aquel instante sonó su teléfono:

_-Aquí Johnny, allá quién? _–Respondió sonriente. Finalmente ante el resto de la humanidad que pasaba a su lado, seguía interpretando a un personaje ficticio. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz femenina:

_-Gabriel Montemayor? Habla Camille Saroyan._

Gabriel hizo más grande su sonrisa mientras contestaba: _-Hola hermosa! Qué tal te ha tratado la vida?_

La joven suspiró antes de continuar: _-Comienzo a pensar que odio la maldita burocracia._

_-La burocracia egipcia? Pero si son unos amores los de la Corte de la Primera Instancia! -_Expresó el agente de la Interpol con su peculiar sentido del humor.

_-Ya me había dicho Ángela que te encanta el sarcasmo… -_Ahora fue Cam la que respondió con ironía. Sin embargo, aquello hizo que Gabriel sonriera tanto que incluso sorprendió a varios turistas que pasaban a su lado:

_-Eso significa que soy importante para ella! Sabía que me amaba pero no a qué grado!_

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Cam. Acaso el agente de la Interpol había enloquecido a causa del inmenso calor de las tierras egipcias? De pronto simplemente dijo: _-Solo recuerda quien es su casi marido eh!_

_-No te preocupes amor, eso lo tengo perfectamente claro. _–Exclamó Gabriel con sinceridad:_ -Pero bueno, dime en qué puedo ayudarte?_

Por su parte, Camille Saroyan había batallado mucho en compañía de William Crawley por lo que la joven estaba bastante cansada. Sin embargo, aquello no fue impedimento para que le dijera lo que había ocurrido: _-Ya tenemos todo listo para que la policía egipcia detenga a Alexander en cuanto ustedes nos den la señal._

Aquello iluminó el rostro del agente de la Interpol. Sabía que esa era la noticia que Brennan esperaba ansiosa: _-Perfecto! Mejor regalo no me podías dar! En cuanto nos veamos te llenaré de besos amorcito._

Sus palabras hicieron que la joven estallara en carcajadas. Pensó en aquel momento que nunca había conocido a alguien como Gabriel Montemayor así que lo único que respondió fue: _-No estás solo verdad?_

La respuesta del agente no se hizo esperar: _-Ya sabes que siempre pienso en ti a pesar de que todos me vean como un loco enamorado!_

Cam ya no sabía si en realidad así se comportaba siempre o si en realidad el calor lo había hecho enloquecer así que simplemente decidió dar por terminada la conversación: _-Ok. Esperaré tu llamada._

_-Así será preciosa. Te amo! Bye! _–Exclamó Gabriel como un tonto enamorado después de percatarse que una joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero al escucharlo, decidió marcharse dejándolo completamente solo.

Aquella noticia había sorprendido un poco a Gabriel puesto que tratar con las instancias egipcias no era nada fácil. Sin embargo se alegraba de que Cam hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Ahora les tocaba a ellos la siguiente parte del plan. Sin embargo aún tenía que corroborar el paradero de Booth para poder estar un poco más tranquilo. Con rapidez se dirigió hacia la habitación del joven heredero de Millenium Exports. De su cartera sacó una tarjeta magnética para entrar sin que nadie lo viera pero cuál sería su sorpresa al hallarla completamente vacía. Salió rápidamente del lugar para buscarlo por el lobby del hotel y por todos los restaurantes sin tener éxito alguno. Lo que sabía perfectamente era que Seeley no podía ser tan demente como para buscar algún pleito con Temperance o con el mismo Comandante así que siguió buscando por todos los alrededores. Debía hallarlo con rapidez para que cuando le diera su informe a Alexander no tuviera ningún problema. Lo malo de esa situación es que el hotel era inmenso como para buscarlo él solo. De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente y se dio cuenta que esa sería la forma más sencilla de dar con su paradero.

**.**

**.**

Alexander Humboldt se encontraba a unos pasos de su habitación. Guardó en uno de sus bolsillos la hermosa joya que había comprado para su mujer. Estaba deseoso de ver la mirada de alegría cuando le entregara aquel regalo en el mismo instante en que le pidiera matrimonio. Completamente seguro de dar ese paso tan importante para prácticamente todo ser humano, entró en el ascensor que lo llevaría rápidamente hacia la habitación que compartía con Brennan. En cuanto bajó del elevador, con paso seguro se acercó al recinto donde una diosa se hallaba descansando antes de su cena con los clientes que le habían solicitado el armamento americano. De pronto observó que la puerta de aquella lujosa habitación se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Ese hecho le preocupó por lo que rápidamente entró pensando que la joven que le quitaba el sueño y otras cosas más estaría en peligro. Cuando observó aquella imagen no podía creer en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese mismo instante. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando convencerse de que lo que había visto era simplemente una ilusión. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna fantasía si no de una simple realidad:

_-Temperance! Me quieres decir que significa esto? _–Expresó Alexander con enojo.

_-Alexander! _–Exclamó sorprendida la joven cuando volteó a mirarlo. Al verlo se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios:_ -Ya estás aquí mi amor! En un momento pondré todo en su lugar._

El Comandante se quedó mirando sorprendido cómo toda la ropa de Temperance estaba regada por la habitación. Sabía que las mujeres eran un poco especiales cuando elegían qué ponerse para un evento de gran magnitud pero ver aquello definitivamente lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, al mirarla nuevamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el vestido que él le había comprado: _-Ese vestido… Te ves como una verdadera diosa! _

_-Y soy completamente tuya! _–Dijo Brennan provocadoramente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alexander.

_-Me dan ganas de quitártelo a mordiscos _–Exclamó Alexander con lujuria en el mismo instante en que colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la joven para atraerla más hacia él.

Temperance Brennan cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba al hombre frente a ella: _-Creo que no es el momento para hacerlo cariño. Debemos esperar hasta el final de la cena…_

El Comandante gruñó un poco al recordar que debían prepararse para los clientes. Se alejó de ella mientras continuaba: _-Tienes razón pero te prometo que después de esta noche te voy a arrancar ese vestido para hacerte mía toda la noche. _

Temperance soltó una carcajada: _-Hay amor, no tienes idea de lo ansiosa que me ponen todas tus palabras pero no desesperes. Recuerda que siempre seré absolutamente tuya por toda la eternidad._

Alexander Humboldt le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha extremadamente rápida. Por su parte, Temperance Brennan se dejó caer en aquella cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Se dio cuenta que nuevamente había cedido a sus deseos más terrenales y estuvo a punto de poner al descubierto toda su misión. Daba gracias a quien fuera que uno de sus ángeles guardianes había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

**.**

**.**

Horas más tarde, Temperance y El Comandante les daban la bienvenida a sus clientes egipcios ante la mirada atenta de Johnny Gondorff y Seeley Booth quienes fungían de guardaespaldas. Todos pudieron ver que el gerente del restaurante no había escatimado en gastos para que el lugar en el que degustarían la cena fuera de acuerdo a la solicitud de aquellos hermanos. Tanto Set como Khalid observaron maravillados la presencia de la agente del FBI. Set dijo de inmediato:

_-Srita Brennan. Esta noche luce realmente excepcional. Me he quedado sin palabras ante semejante belleza. Déjeme decirle algo Sr. Humboldt _–Dijo dirigiéndose al Comandante: _-Pitágoras dijo "Escoge a una mujer de la cual puedas decir: hubiera podido escogerla más bella pero no mejor". En verdad lo felicito por tener a su lado a semejante dama._

_-Es usted muy amable Sr. Amir. Sus palabras me halagan. _–Exclamó Temperance con ingenuidad. Sabía que debía ser lo más accesible posible en esos momentos antes de empezar a discutir la compra del armamento. Pero Alexander continuó con la conversación:

_-Tiene usted razón Set. No podía haber escogido a alguien mejor que Temperance. Desde que la conocí me hechizaron sus hermosos ojos azules. Afortunadamente después me gané su corazón._

_-Y será tuyo para siempre amor _–Respondió Brennan mientras le daba a Alexander un tierno beso en los labios.

Los minutos pasaron mientras aquellas cuatro personas platicaban sobre la vida egipcia y la historia que precedía a su familia mientras degustaban el menú que Gabriel había solicitado para ellos. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Khalid tomó la palabra:

_-Bueno, después de lo que platicamos hoy por la tarde, mi hermano y yo consideramos comprar el armamento que requerimos. Así que queremos escuchar su oferta:_

Alexander tomó un sorbo de agua para aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar: _-Como podrán darse cuenta en el momento en que revisen el cargamento, manejamos equipo de la más alta calidad. Nuestra intención es satisfacer todos sus deseos de la mejor manera posible. Considerando el pedido sumamente especial que están solicitando, proponemos un pago de diez mil millones de euros._

Tanto Khalid como Set se miraron por algunos segundos debatiendo la idea. Fue entonces cuando Set comentó: _-Creo que es una buena oferta pero se me hace excesiva considerando que tenemos que conseguir el transporte para llevarlo a nuestro punto de estrategia. Ese es un gasto considerablemente alto así que no estamos de acuerdo. Si descontamos ese traslado creo que estamos en posibilidad de pagar cinco._

Aquella propuesta sorprendió a Alexander y a Temperance por lo que ella tomó la palabra con firmeza: _-Estimado Set. Nos parece que estamos poniendo a su disposición equipo de la más alta tecnología americana así que no escatimamos en gastos. Además, le puedo asegurar que no tendrá ningún problema en la aduana para pasar este armamento de un país a otro. Hemos hecho los trámites necesarios para que cuando notifiquen los números de serie aparezcan como equipo totalmente legal. Además, le ofrecemos el trasladar todo el pedido al lugar donde ustedes requieran. Dicho esto, le parece si dejamos todo en nueve mil?_

Set esbozó una pícara sonrisa mientras miraba en los ojos de Brennan la seguridad con la que lo enfrentaba: _-Me agrada sobremanera su perseverancia Temperance pero aun así creo que nueve es mucho dinero para un equipo que no hemos revisado. Fijemos el precio de siete mil. Es una buena cantidad para Millenium Exports._

Aquello no estaba dentro de los planes de la joven ni en los de Alexander así que ella no se dejó intimidar: _-Tal vez lo sea, pero no es lo suficiente. Como empresarios, saben perfectamente que en este caso, como intermediarios que somos, requerimos tener una ganancia sobre el precio que pagamos por el armamento. Por ello le ofrezco una última oferta. Si no la aceptan, les agradeceremos su atención y pondremos el equipo a la venta al mejor postor._

_-Acaso nos está amenazando? _–Esta vez fue Khalid quien, sorprendido por el giro que tomó la conversación, expresó pero la joven rápidamente le aclaró el punto:

_-Por supuesto que no. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es esto. Sospechamos que todo esto es para hacer un golpe de Estado en contra del gobierno. Ustedes tendrán sus razones para hacerlo y en verdad no nos importa lo que hagan con ese pedido. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que nadie les va a ofrecer un trato tan lucrativo como el que les estamos haciendo así que esta es nuestra última oferta: Todo el equipo solicitado, traslado del mismo al lugar de destino y una garantía escrita por un año desde el momento en que le entreguemos el material por cualquier desperfecto._

_-Es arriesgado lo que ofrece Temperance. _–Contestó Set levantando una ceja con un gesto de incredulidad: _-Esas son cosas que no suelen tener garantía._

_-Para que vea que no nos tomamos nuestro trabajo a la ligera. _-Brennan supo que era ese el momento en que debía presionar a los hermanos para lograr su cometido:_ -Yo personalmente me comprometo a cambiar todo el armamento que no sirva sin costo alguno. Todo por ocho mil quinientos millones de euros._

Set y Khalid platicaron en voz baja entre ellos ante la mirada ansiosa de Temperance y Alexander. Éste comenzó a besar levemente su cuello ya que se había dado cuenta que la joven tenía la adrenalina a todo lo que daba. Segundos más tarde, Sed exclamó:

_-Srita. Brennan. La confianza en sí misma es el primer paso para el éxito. Se nota que es una mujer que llegará muy lejos. Aceptamos el trato._

Temperance esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras Alexander decía al momento en que estrechaba la mano de los hermanos Amir: _-Ha sido un enorme placer hacer negocios con ustedes._

_-El placer ha sido todo nuestro Sr. Humboldt. _–Respondió Set con entusiasmo por el placer de haber sostenido una excelente negociación gracias a la audacia de la joven Temperance Brennan.

_-Esto es digno de celebrar! _–Exclamó Alexander mientras le hacía una seña al mesero. Cuando éste estuvo a su lado, dijo: _-Traiga la mejor champagne que tenga porque tenemos que celebrar un gran triunfo para esta hermosa mujer!_

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Booth, que se encontraba en otra mesa, se sentía bastante inquieto y pensativo. Lo que había pasado en la habitación de Brennan lo había sorprendido así que mientras Temperance y Alexander se desvivían en atenciones con los egipcios, se acercó a donde estaba Gabriel para hacerle una señal con la intención de que lo acompañara. Éste se mostró sereno y ambos salieron del restaurante. De pronto, Seeley le preguntó con ansiedad:

_-Sé puede saber por qué rayos hiciste eso?_

Gabriel soltó una sonrisa irónica: _-Qué? Sacarte de la habitación de Tempe? No creas que lo hice por ti, sino por ella! Te advertí que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hicieras daño._

Booth no sabía qué pensar sobre sus palabras. Sabía que era un buen amigo de Temperance: _-No tienes la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros._

_-Claro que lo sé Booth. _–Exclamó Gabriel con sarcasmo pero con toques de sinceridad:_ -Yo sé todo sobre ustedes dos pero como te dije antes, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que le hagas daño! Acaso nunca vas a entender que El Comandante es su dueño? Ella le pertenece a ese hombre! Por eso ella está con él y no contigo!_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Seeley: _-No sabes lo que dices! Ella me ama!_

_-Tú crees que preferiría estar con alguien como tú que no tienes nada que ofrecerle? _–Exclamó el agente de la Interpol con una carcajada: _-Alexander Humboldt puede darle el mundo entero si ella se lo pide! Entiende de una vez que tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ahorrarnos trabajo y largarte de aquí de una vez por todas!_

El heredero de Christopher Morrison-Baker dijo en voz baja con coraje: _-No voy a hacerlo Gondorff!_

Al ver su reacción, Gabriel Montemayor esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro: _-Dale gracias a Dios que se me ocurrió darme una vuelta por las salas de seguridad. Así pude ver que habías entrado a su habitación y que él iba en camino hacia la recámara! En lugar de provocarme, deberías agradecerme que sigas con vida!_

_-Yo lo hubiera enfrentado por ella! _–Exclamó Seeley con desesperación. Sin embargo, Gabriel no se dejó impresionar:

_-No me hagas reír! Si él los hubiera descubierto, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para que él no la matara. Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Ella es su mujer! Temperance le pertenece por completo! Además, no serías el único al que le ha jurado "amor eterno"._

_-Qué has dicho? _–En ese momento, Seeley Booth empezó a notar como su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar por lo que el agente de la Interpol continuó diciendo con todo el sarcasmo que podía salir de su garganta:

_-De verdad que eres un idiota! Ella ha estado con todos los hombres que ha querido pero por primera vez he visto que está con Alexander por su propio gusto. Aunque ello no significa que a ella no le guste pasar un buen rato con quien ella quiera…_

Un inmenso dolor sacudió a Seeley al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por fin entendía la complicidad que existía entre Temperance y Johnny así que, con todo el odio del mundo, le respondió: _-Sabía que entre ustedes dos había algo más allá que una simple amistad!_

Gabriel Montemayor soltó una irónica carcajada: _-Por favor! No seas infantil! Nosotros únicamente somos amigos con derechos. Cuando se nos antoja a ambos saciamos nuestras necesidades y cada quien para su casa!_

_-Supongo que eso no lo sabe El Comandante verdad? _–Exclamó furioso aquel hombre con el corazón destrozado al notar que Johnny Gondorff era un sinvergüenza pero éste simplemente expresó:

_-Claro que no! Por qué crees que Brennan me consiguió un empleo con El Comandante? Para que continuáramos con nuestro jueguito! Pero a ti qué más te da! Brennan está con quien ella quiere! Y ese alguien es Alexander Humboldt! Él es su dueño! Los demás somos simplemente caprichos pasajeros!_

Seeley Booth no dijo nada esta vez. Las palabras de Johnny Gondorff seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Pero justo en aquel instante se dieron cuenta que los otros estaban por salir del restaurante. Ambos hombres recuperaron la compostura con rapidez. Temperance salió tomada de la mano de Alexander mientras sus clientes se encaminaban hacia la salida del hotel. Afuera, una camioneta blindada los aguardaba por lo que Brennan y El Comandante los acompañaron mientras Gabriel y Seeley los seguían en silencio. Segundos más tarde, los cuatro observaron como la camioneta desaparecía de su mirada con rumbo desconocido. De pronto, Alexander tomó el rostro de Temperance entre sus manos para darle un apasionado beso. Ella correspondió de la misma forma ante las miradas de Gabriel y Seeley. Cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire, aquellos amantes finalizaron su sensual caricia:

_-Eres la mejor negociadora del mundo. Me alegra que el negocio se haya concretado satisfactoriamente para ambas partes. No tienes idea de lo que anhelaba hacerte mientras me tenías hipnotizado con semejante comportamiento. Eras una fiera!_

A lo que Brennan respondió con voz sumamente sexy: _-Para que veas que soy una mujer con muchos talentos._

_-Lo sé. Y en estos momentos lo único que quiero hacer es sacar a flote tus otros maravillosos talentos. _–Exclamó Alexander con un susurro mientras en su mirada se observaba una total lujuria.

Por su parte, al darse cuenta de ello, Gabriel carraspeó en ese instante para hacer notar su presencia y la de Booth. De inmediato, Brennan se sonrojó y Alexander comentó:

_-Una disculpa señores pero estamos sumamente contentos por el éxito de esta transacción. Pasado mañana por la tarde, y después de una minuciosa inspección, entregaremos todo el armamento. Después de ello, ustedes podrán disfrutar de una maravillosa bonificación mientras mi mujer y yo nos iremos de vacaciones por un largo tiempo._

_-De verdad? _–La voz de Temperance sonó sorprendida. Era claro que estaba interpretando el personaje que se había autoimpuesto. La noticia también sorprendió a Seeley y al agente de la Interpol, quien solo respondió con la más absoluta seriedad:

_-Me alegra por ustedes señor. _

A lo que Alexander continuó: _-Váyanse a descansar que pasado mañana nos espera un largo día. _–Y dirigiéndose a Booth exclamó con dureza: _-Espero que todo esté perfectamente listo a las 18:00 hrs. El armamento debe estar en el lugar que habíamos acordado._

_-No se preocupe señor. _–Contestó Booth con la misma dureza: _-Le aseguro que pasado mañana no tendrá ningún problema._

El Comandante asintió en silencio para después exclamar: _-Por lo pronto, mañana tienen el día libre. Podrán hacer lo que deseen pero eso sí, los quiero en perfectas condiciones para cuando hagamos la entrega._

Tanto Seeley como Gabriel asintieron en silencio antes de observar como Alexander y Temperance se dirigían hacia su habitación. Booth quiso buscar la mirada de Brennan pero ella en ese momento solo tenía ojos para aquel hombre que la estrechaba a su cuerpo. En silencio ambos hombres los vieron alejarse así que Gabriel únicamente dijo:

_-Recuerda mis palabras. Al final del día Temperance Brennan está con el hombre al que le pertenecerá por siempre._

Booth enfureció ante eso. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue marcharse en silencio a su habitación. Por su parte, el agente de la Interpol se quedó a las afueras del hotel pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Seeley. Sabía que Brennan lo mataría cuando se lo dijera pero finalmente todo lo estaba haciendo por ambos. Tanto por Brennan como por Booth. Era la única esperanza de lograr que cuando todo terminara, aquellos tontos y enamorados corazones pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Era la única oportunidad de conseguir que todos salieran vivos de aquella misión.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, un joven ansioso recorría su habitación de un lado a otro. Sabía que Jack Hodgins había hecho todo lo posible para que la ATF interpusiera la demanda en contra de Alexander Humboldt pero lo inquietaba no tener noticias ni de Cam ni del agente de la Interpol. Tenía miedo que Brennan perdiera la noción de todo y en un arranque de pasión tirara por la borda el trabajo de todo el equipo. Sabía perfectamente que ella era una agente que estaba dispuesta a todo para cumplir con su deber pero finalmente en el corazón no se puede mandar. El tener demasiado cerca a Booth iba a ser su perdición. De pronto, sonó su móvil. Corrió para tomarlo de la mesita junto a su cama. Al ver el número de inmediato dijo:

_-Tienes alguna noticia? _

_-No._ –Respondió el ángel guardián de la mejor agente del FBI:_ -Todavía no sabemos nada de ellos. Estamos en espera de que nos informen de su detención. De acuerdo al plan, todos serán detenidos por tráfico de armas._

_-Y Temperance va a permitir que a Booth también lo detengan? _–Zack no sabía si Brennan estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo de esa manera pero Ángela contestó rápidamente:

_-No lo creo. Necesitamos que Seeley esté fuera de ello. Brennan incitará a Alexander para que no los acompañe a la entrega del armamento._

Zack Addy tomó asiento en su cama para pensar en la mujer a la que le debía la vida y la terrible situación por la que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, después de unos breves segundos en silencio, exclamó: _-Parece que Bren lo tiene todo fríamente calculado. Sé que es de las mejores agentes pero estando Seeley de por medio ya no estoy tan seguro._

_-No te preocupes Zack. _–Contestó la analista del FBI con una serenidad, que muy en el fondo, no tenía: _-Sé que Brennan es muy inteligente y que no permitirá que las cosas se salgan de control._

_-Lo sé pero hay algo que me tiene muy inquieto._ -Las palabras de Zack sorprendieron a Ángela porque curiosamente ambos estaban conectados en ese instante:

_-Puedo imaginarme qué es porque yo estoy igual._

_-No quiero pensar que en un arranque de coraje Alexander diga algo que pueda encender a Tempe. _–Zack pensó en ese momento que Brennan correría un gran peligro pero la voz de la joven lo tranquilizó por unos instantes:

_-No te preocupes. Estoy segura que Gabriel hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para detenerla en caso de que todo vaya por mal camino._

Fue entonces cuando Zack Addy soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo: _-Quien iba a pensar que estaríamos confiando nuestro futuro en un agente de la Interpol? Tendré que darle mis respetos al Big Ben cuando vaya a Londres._

Otra sonora carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Ángela continuó cuando se pudo calmar un poco: _-Y de seguro Ben te lo agradecerá enormemente verdad?_

_-Bueno, _-Respondió Zack con un susurro: _-me conformo con seguir vivo después de que todo termine._

Ante aquellas palabras, Ángela Montenegro, exclamó con tristeza: _-Eso es lo que todos esperamos. Seguir vivos cuando eso ocurra._

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth se encontraba confundido en aquellos momentos. Por un lado lo que había pasado en la habitación de Temperance lo había enloquecido. Ella le había declarado su amor antes de que estuvieran juntos nuevamente siendo un solo ser pero durante la cena la joven se había dedicado a ignorarlo por completo a la vez que le demostraba su devoción a Alexander y hacía todo lo necesario por llevar a buen término la negociación con aquellos traficantes. Por otra parte, todo lo que Johnny Gondorff le había dicho lo había trastocado. Acaso todo había sido un juego? Acaso aquella joven estaba enamorándolo nuevamente para que no le siguiera haciendo daño? Booth se dio cuenta que era un tonto al pensar que aquella mujer lo amaba de verdad. Si lo había engañado dos veces no iba a permitir que lo hiciera una tercera. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos que habían compartido estaba fijado con fuego en su mente y en su piel. No podía olvidar los instantes en los que se había entregado por completo a ella. Pero Seeley sabía que debía sacarse de la mente y del corazón aquellas palabras y caricias que se habían instalado en lo más profundo de su ser. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que se estaba volviendo dependiente de Temperance y por eso la joven iba a ser su perdición. Justo en ese instante comprobó que las palabras tan sabias de su padre eran verdaderas. Y por esa tontería llamada amor su padre se había marchado de su lado para siempre. Ya no podía volver atrás en el tiempo para hacer caso de aquellas palabras. Fue entonces que decidió comprobar si el amor que Temperance Brennan le profesaba era real o solo un simple juego. Una idea apareció por su mente así que decidió llevarla a cabo sin tomar más tiempo. Solo tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo así que debía planearlo cuidadosamente. Echaría mano de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de Millenium Exports para descubrir si Brennan en verdad le amaba o si solo estaba ganando tiempo para llevar a buen término la negociación con los egipcios y deshacerse de él de inmediato, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir por nada del mundo.

**.**

**.**

Muy lejos de ahí, un hombre acababa de llegar a su hogar. Llevaba varios días intentando resolver diversos asuntos de índole internacional pero afortunadamente había sobrevivido a todos los problemas que estaba enfrentando. Tomó asiento en su sofá favorito aunque prácticamente se dejó caer en él. Después de varios días en el extranjero por fin tenía un poco de descanso. Se aflojó la corbata dispuesto a quitársela al igual que los zapatos. Como vivía solo no le importaba dejarlos botados en el suelo. Lo único que quería era dormir, ya fuera en su cómodo sofá o en su entrañable cama. No quería saber nada de nada ni de nadie por lo que en cuanto sonó el teléfono de su casa se negó a responder. El sonido fue demasiado insistente pero aquel hombre anhelaba un poco de paz. Finalmente el silencio predominó en la sala. Aliviado, se dispuso a levantarse para dirigirse a su habitación. Su intención era dormir todo lo posible. Si era toda la semana sería mucho mejor. Arrastrando los pies, se encaminó a su recámara con toda la intención de dejarse caer en la cama para no volverse a levantar. Sin embargo, muy pronto comprendió que en la vida no todo podía ser perfecto porque su móvil empezó a sonar mientras lo sentía vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Supo entonces que no conseguiría alcanzar su tan preciado deseo. Sacó el móvil para observar de quién se trataba. Al notar que era una llamada de uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores contestó somnoliento y con voz baja:

_-Qué pasa Eric?_

El mensaje que le transmitirían lo dejaría helado. Pensó que se trataba de una broma: _-Me estás bromeando verdad? Porque no estoy de humor para ello._

De pronto el gesto del hombre se volvió sombrío. No podía creer que todo se le hubiera salido de las manos así como si nada. Lo único que quería era que le dieran todas las explicaciones necesarias pero eso era imposible así que sólo alcanzó a decir mientras se dirigía a la sala: _-Voy para allá. Quiero un informe detallado de todo en mi escritorio en 30 minutos. Y un café excesivamente cargado porque no dormiremos en lo absoluto._

Cerró su móvil para tomar sus zapatos. Se los puso con rapidez mientras añoraba el descanso que tuvo entre sus manos y que ya se había desvanecido. Así, salió de su casa para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino ya que debía detener todo el maremoto que se le venía encima.

**.**

**.**

Ángela Montenegro había disfrutado de una romántica cena junto al hombre que amaba con toda su vida y corazón. Después de la plática que tuvo con Zack quería distraerse un rato con Jack Hodgins puesto que no podían hacer más que esperar la llamada de Cam o de Gabriel informando de la actual situación en la que se encontraba la misión. Ambos se encontraban en casa de Ángela mirando el final de una película que ambos querían ver y por fin se les había presentado la oportunidad para verla. Cuando hubo terminado, Jack silenció el televisor:

_-Cariño, puedes decirme qué ocurre? _

La joven lo miró extrañada así que él continuó: _-Puedes decirme quién aparecía sentada frente a Bruce Wayne cuando Alfred los observa?_

Ángela lo miró fijamente a los ojos para responder: _-Perdóname amor pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que estamos haciendo. En lo que tú estás arriesgando para ayudarnos. _

_-Amor mío. _–Exclamó Hodgins al momento en que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella para mirarla a los ojos: _-Sabes que yo daría la vida entera por ti. Sé que esto no estaba en tus planes ni en los míos pero creo que hemos armado un buen equipo para lograr detener a Alexander Humboldt._

En la mirada de Ángela Montenegro se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos: _-Tengo miedo que algo te pase. Estamos jugando con gente muy peligrosa. Y si algo llega a salir mal?_

_-A ver, cierra los ojos. _–Ángela alzó una ceja mientras miraba fijamente su rostro. Al ver que él le miraba con amor, cerró sus ojos por completo mientras él continuaba: _-Quiero que me digas lo primero que te venga a la mente. Confías en Brennan?_

_-Sí. _–Respondió la joven sin dudar ni un solo segundo. Acto seguido abrió los ojos para ver la hermosa sonrisa que Hodgins esbozaba:

_-Lo ves? En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que ella es la mejor agente y que ella hará lo que sea necesario para detener a ese delincuente y salvar a la familia Millenium Exports._

_-Aunque eso la lleve a la perdición? _–A pesar de saber que Temperance Brennan era una mujer valiente, sabía que no era una experta en los asuntos relacionados al corazón: _-Tengo miedo que se derrumbe por completo. No tienes idea de lo que sufrió cuando asesinaron a sus padres. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mundo. Continuamente me platicaba que gracias a esa indiferencia había podido ser la mejor agente porque en el fondo no le importaba morir. Y ahora con Booth en la ecuación… Es la primera vez que la he visto profundamente enamorada. No quisiera que esto se le fuera de las manos por culpa de algún desliz. Además, puedes imaginar todo el dolor y odio que Booth debe estar sintiendo por Brennan después de la forma en que le arrebató a su padre y a Millenium? _

Hodgins soltó un pequeño suspiro después de escuchar las palabras de su novia pero finalmente respondió: _-Si Booth la ama, sabrá perdonarla de corazón así como yo lo hice contigo._

A Ángela se le encogió el corazón tan solo recordar los breves momentos en los que pensó que había perdido para siempre el amor de Jack. Sin embargo, ella respondió: _-Pero son cosas muy diferentes._

_-Lo son pero en el corazón no se manda. _–En ese instante, Jack abrazó a la joven analista del FBI para consolarla: _-Cuando ella por fin le revele todo lo que ha hecho por él, estoy seguro que podrán ver realizado su amor. Y si no la perdona, significa que él no es el hombre que sea capaz de merecerla. Una mujer que hace todo lo que ella hizo es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra porque está arriesgando su integridad y su propia vida por la persona amada. Solo las personas que aman de corazón pueden hacer lo que ella hizo y continúa haciendo._

Ella se soltó del abrazo para levantar su rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro pero con la mirada buscó los ojos amorosos del hombre que estaba a su lado: _-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma?_

_-Yo también te amo cariño. _–Hodgins la besó con ternura y devoción antes de continuar:_ -No puedo concebir mi vida sin ti así que quiero que cuando todo este circo mediático que se nos viene encima termine te cases conmigo._

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar: _-Estás seguro de unir tu vida a la de una pobre analista del FBI?_

_-Más bien la pregunta debe ser si tú estás segura de unir tu vida a la de un hombre como yo. _–Jack Hodgins se levantó del sillón al instante en que tomándola de la mano la atrajo hacia él para tomar entre sus manos las de ella: _-Sabes que de un momento a otro puedo ser enviado a otro lugar, que puedo tener un puesto más prestigioso o simplemente que en cualquier instante, en un arranque de locura, alguien pueda matarme._

_-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma! _–La sola idea de pensar que Jack estuviera muerto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven: _-Mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido si algo te ocurriera._

_-Lo sé pero es necesario que vivamos con ello y más en estos momentos. _–Jack sabía que era necesario poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa: _-Si tenemos éxito, todos nosotros podemos convertirnos fácilmente en blancos de la venganza de El Comandante. Y yo estaría a la cabeza de esa lista de blancos, obviamente después del par de tortolitos y de tu amigo cariñoso de la Interpol._

Ángela no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar aquel comentario: _-No me digas que todavía te ponen celoso las palabras de amor de Gabriel?_

Jack Hodgins rodó los ojos al momento en que una pequeñísima sonrisa aparecía en su rostro para beneplácito de la analista del FBI: _-Sé que todo lo que sale de su boca puede considerarse como una broma a causa de su extraño y británico sentido del humor pero espero que no me encuentre alguna vez en mis 5 minutos porque de lo contrario soy capaz de echarlo a la alberca más cercana!_

La analista del FBI no dudó ni un minuto en besar en aquel instante al hombre de su vida provocando que ambos cayeran nuevamente al sillón. Finalmente querían disfrutar un poco el uno al otro porque en las próximas horas estarían en la mira de todo el mundo. De pronto, el teléfono de Ángela comenzó a sonar. Como Hodgins empezó a hacerle cosquillas no alcanzó a ver quién le llamaba así que contestó con el rostro lleno de felicidad:

_-Aquí Angie. Allá quién?_

De inmediato su rostro se tornó serio. Hodgins se preocupó al darse cuenta de ello. La expresión de la joven se endureció por completo. Jack quería saber quién era pero ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que no la interrumpiera. Segundos más tarde, se levantó del sillón para tomar sus cosas:

_-Qué pasa Angie? Quién era? _–Hodgins quería saber quién era el responsable de su repentina huida pero la joven solo alcanzó a decir con preocupación:

_-La única persona, además de Alexander, que puede arruinar todo. Debo irme de inmediato._

Al ver que la preocupación de Ángela era real, se levantó de su asiento: _-Espera, yo te llevo._

Sin embargo, la analista se volvió hacia él para impedirlo: _-No te preocupes cariño. Tú debes descansar porque te esperan días bastante difíciles. _

_-Lo dices porque seré la imagen que todos van a ver? _–Respondió un Jack Hodgins con picardía.

_-Así es. _–Y dándole un beso rápido en los labios, ella continuó: _-Nunca olvides que te amo._

_-Yo también te amo cielo. _–Y con el susurro de esas palabras, Jack Hodgins observó como la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en la vida se escabuía con destino incierto en medio de la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El siguiente capítulo marcará definitivamente el inicio del final de este fic. De todo corazón espero continúen a mi lado en esta impresionante travesía que aunque ustedes no lo crean me ha dejado hecha polvo. Son muchas emociones al por mayor las que vienen en camino así que no se las pierdan próximamente!**

**Y como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	25. Enfrentando las Dolorosas Consecuencias

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Como todos saben la nueva temporada de nuestra serie favorita ha comenzado y después de ver el capítulo del lunes estoy más que encantada por lo que viene por delante para ByB. Eso es todo lo que diré por aquellas personas que no han podido ver los 4 capítulos que van de la novena temporada. :D **

**Volviendo al fic, primero quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por todos sus comentarios ya que hemos superado la meta de los 250 reviews. En verdad no saben cómo me he sentido por ello. Algunos de ustedes han dicho que soy una buena escritora y les agradezco infinitamente por ello porque la verdad únicamente soy una persona rara y loca que gusta de escribir cualquier tontería que se le venga a la mente pero lo curioso del caso es que esas tonterías en algún momento llegan a tener sentido! Así que nuevamente muchas gracias por continuar a mi lado en esta loca travesía literaria! Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Evonii: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Brennan tiene muchos ángeles guardianes cuidando de ella así que no podíamos permitir que los descubrieran no? Sobre el nuevo invitado sabremos más en este capítulo así que sigue leyendo! Y sobre que llegaste tarde a la fila de fieles lectores no te preocupes, lo importante es que sigas con nosotros hasta el final!**

**Sukatao: Por qué pensaste eso! Está bien que me guste el drama pero no quiero que todos se me infarten… todavía jajaja! **

**Booth bones: Si el cap anterior te hizo decir "Wow" no sé lo que dirás después de éste!**

**Pitaluadrake: Nop, Ángela no hablará con Booth. Sigue leyendo y descubrirás quien le llamó. Gracias por el 9.7 de calificación pero se me hace que bajará porque si me tardé en efecto casi un mes en actualizar xD**

**Mimamamemimaa: Supongo que ahora dirás ¡AAAY! ¡AAAY! ¡AAAY!. El plan de Booth será revelado en este cap y no sabemos qué repercusiones tendrá en Brennan y en sus planes para detener a Alexander. Y no desesperes! Por fin sabrás a qué se dedica Hodgins! Y con relación a todas tus preguntas, poco a poco se descubrirán! Por otra parte, yo sé que quisieron matar a Gabriel por lo que le dijo a Booth pero todo es por un bien mayor. Y del final feliz para Seeley, mi mente maquiavélica todavía se debate por ello. Y nuevamente gracias por todas tus palabras! Recuerda que solo soy una demente en potencia que desgraciada o afortunadamente escribe bien! :D**

**Lurbones: Qué bueno que estás de regreso! Y en verdad no me agradezcas porque en realidad soy yo quien debe agradecerte el que te tomes un poco de tiempo para leerla y hacerme llegar tus valiosos comentarios! Sobre el final, espero no decepcionar a nadie pero aún sigo pensando cómo voy a darle final a tanto revuelto que he causado!**

**Daniela: Si el corazón se te fue a la garganta, espera a que leas este cap! Y sobre tu pregunta, si he leído esa trilogía, la cual me pareció interesante pero en realidad no tiene nada del otro mundo.**

**Anto Bones 16: La verdad cuando leí lo del espectro me empecé a carcajear bastante! Insisto en que me gusta el drama pero no tanto como para permitir una masacre en aquella habitación! Sobre Gabriel creo que es quien le pone la sal y la pimienta al fic pero la posibilidad de una relación con Cam aún sigue debatiéndose en mi mente. Por otro lado, la diversión está por terminar para El Comandante pero todavía quedan muchas cosas por resolver para bien (o mal) de todos los involucrados. Sigue leyendo este cap y descubrirás quién es el misterioso personaje que puede cambiar todo. Lo que me extrañó fue que me preguntaras sobre Christopher. Acaso no leíste lo que le ocurrió? En fin, debo decir que tus comentarios me encantan y más cuando dices que tus vecinos no me odiarán! Como siempre gracias por todo tu apoyo!**

**ChrisBooth26637: Ese es el efecto que el drama puede causarte. Cuando piensas que ya habías salido de una, aparece otra cosa que te deja sin aliento. Sigue leyendo y espero muy pronto puedas leer el desenlace de esta historia.**

**Vero: Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario 250! Y por ello prometo no ser tan cruel (que bueno que no ves mis dedos cruzados!)**

**Fabiana. vivas. 12: Si! Dicen que todo lo que empieza siempre debe terminar así que falta poco para el final de este fic. Así que no te pongas triste y mejor descubre que le tiene preparado el destino por delante a ByB. **

**Pues bien, basta de tanta palabra y de tanta espera, los dejo con este capítulo que espero sacie la ansiedad provocada hace más de un mes. Saludos de parte de una escritora demente que sufre de gripa perpetua en la enorme México City! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es en ese momento cuando Ángela Montenegro recordó una frase que se adecuaba a su situación: "La Verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea, siempre es el camino adecuado". Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de entrar en aquel lugar. No sabía qué le esperaba pero en el fondo de su alma lo intuía. Aquella llamada la había dejado intranquila así que estaba a unos pasos de encontrarse con su destino. Tocó la puerta que estaba frente a ella mientras suspiraba para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad antes de entrar. Cuando escuchó aquella voz supo que no había marcha atrás. En el mismo instante en que vio a aquel hombre supo que de verdad todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

_-Buenos días señor. _–Dijo Ángela con un poco de timidez.

_-Toma asiento por favor. _–Respondió el hombre con seriedad.

La joven hizo lo que le pidieron en completo silencio. El hombre que la miraba fijamente le dijo sin más preámbulo:

_-Me puedes explicar por qué la ATF, la policía egipcia, el Embajador de los Estados Unidos en Egipto e incluso el Fiscal General están involucrados en la misión de la agente Brennan?_

Aquello hizo que Ángela cerrara los ojos. Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos pero nuevamente abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su interlocutor:

_-Te he preguntado por qué demonios un asunto tan insignificante se ha convertido en un asunto internacional! Sabía que la Interpol estaba interviniendo pero los demás? Acaso no entienden lo que es una misión secreta?_

_-Aunque no lo crea hemos tratado de que sea lo más secreta posible. _–Ángela no quería tener que explicarle al Director Cooper todo lo que estaban haciendo pero él le dijo levantando la voz:

_-No vengas con estupideces Ángela! Le advertí perfectamente a Temperance que quería informes de todo lo que estaba pasando para detener a Humboldt y por lo que veo los informes me los hacen llegar de otras partes. _

En ese instante, Ángela Montenegro quería que se la tragara la tierra porque no le tocaba dar a ella las explicaciones. Sin embargo, en vista de que Temperance no podía hacerlo solo alcanzó a decir: _-Yo sé que esto parece…_

_-Es una catástrofe! –_La interrumpió Cooper:-_Una misión que debía permanecer en suelo americano lo han llevado hasta Egipto! Acaso no has escuchado todos los problemas que tenemos con ellos?_

_-Lo tengo perfectamente claro, señor. _–Exclamó la analista con seriedad.

_-Entonces dime por qué demonios no han cumplido con su deber? Qué demonios hace Temperance en Egipto? _–Richard Cooper no pudo evitar golpear el escritorio con su puño ante la intensa mirada que le devolvía la joven analista. Ésta simplemente le respondió:

_-Está a punto de detener a Alexander Humboldt._

_-Y para eso tuvo que matar a Morrison-Baker? _–Dijo Cooper con sarcasmo.

Aquello fue algo que sorprendió a la joven ya que no esperaba que el Director Cooper estuviera enterado de todo eso así que con un susurro, ella exclamó: _-Sé que eso fue algo que se nos salió de las manos pero…_

_-Pero nada! _–Volvió a interrumpirla levantando la voz: _-Te das cuenta que la pueden acusar de asesinato, fraude, complicidad en actos de terrorismo, entre otras cosas más?_

Ángela no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de voz de Cooper: _-Pero todo ha sido parte de su pantalla!_

Cooper rodó los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de la joven así que con ironía le respondió: _-Y ninguna de las dos ha caído en cuenta que está usando su nombre verdadero? Así no puedo hacer nada para defenderla! De hecho, me están pidiendo que la acuse de alta traición!_

_-Usted no puede hacer eso! _–La joven sabía que Cooper no podía acusar a Temperance debido a la relación laboral que Temperance Brennan tenía con el FBI pero se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su jefe:

_-Claro que puedo hacerlo! Pero necesito pruebas para no hacerlo! Ustedes se han encargado de gritar a los cuatro vientos que están armando un caso para detener a un delincuente internacional cuando todo debía ser secreto! Ahora bien, me puedes decir por qué Morrison-Baker está muerto?_

Ángela Montenegro lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella quería que viera en su mirada lo que pensaba de las acciones de su amiga del alma pero finalmente solo pudo decir con un susurro: _-Brennan hizo lo que hizo para salvarlo._

_-Salvarlo? A quién? A Morrison-Baker? _–Aquello suponía una contradicción para Cooper ya que no entendía el por qué lo había matado.

La joven analista se quedó callada pero al ver que Cooper esperaba su respuesta simplemente dijo: _-No. A su hijo…_

Ahora el sorprendido era Cooper: _-Christopher tenía un hijo? Y cuándo me iban a avisar de ello?_

Ángela sabía que mientras más hablara, su mejor amiga estaría contra la espada y la pared: _-Brennan consideró que no era necesario que usted se enterara de cierto tipo de información._

_-Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES TU JEFE! _–Respondió Cooper con un grito y con el puño nuevamente golpeando el escritorio. La joven pegó un pequeño brinco ante ello así que solo contestó cabizbaja: _-Usted señor. _

_-Pues creo que no lo tienes bastante claro! _–Cooper estaba completamente furioso: _-Ahora dime? Por qué Brennan debía salvar al hijo de Christopher?_

Ángela guardó silencio. Sabía que no podía revelar el secreto que su mejor amiga le había pedido que guardara pero Cooper no le estaba dejando otra opción: _-Porque es alguien que conoce a Brennan._

Cooper cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello. Con razón todo el mundo estaba enterado menos él de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad con aquella misión: _-Qué acabas de decir? De dónde la conoce?_

Ángela Montenegro se quedó callada por algunos instantes pero al notar que su jefe esperaba una respuesta no tuvo más remedio que confesarle la verdad: _-Una misión que tuvo en Londres cuando usted fue su enlace._

Cooper abrió los ojos como si fueran dos enormes platos. Se quedó pensativo por algunos instantes antes de responder: _-No me digas que es… El hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker es… Seeley Booth? _

Ángela asintió en silencio. Cooper estaba furioso por las decisiones que Temperance había tomado: _-Sabes lo que ocurrió en aquella misión verdad Ángela? Temperance se saltó el plan que habíamos acordado. Y todo por un par de ojos bonitos._

_-Señor, sé que… _-Dijo Ángela pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por el Director:

_-No Ángela! Tú no sabes nada! Sabes del inmenso cariño que le tengo. Y ahora por su necedad de proteger a ese tipo está echando por la borda todo su futuro! Y eso sin agregar que está provocando un problema internacional! Además, quiero saber en qué momento el Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos se vio involucrado en semejante desastre?_

Esta vez, Ángela sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sin embargo, tomó aire para responder: _-El Fiscal General es... mi prometido._

Cooper rodó los ojos y dijo enfurecido: _-Lo que me faltaba! Un par de jóvenes que en vez de cumplir con su deber se han dejado guiar por el corazón!_

_-No es lo que usted cree! Jack nos ha apoyado en todo momento y está listo para hacer lo que sea necesario para encerrar a Humboldt! _–La joven estaba consciente que Jack no se iba a dar por vencido ahora que todo estaba por terminar.

_-Tal vez así sea _–Cooper sabía que Jack Hodgins era lo bastante astuto para lograrlo. Finalmente por algo había logrado convertirse en el jefe de todo el Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos _–pero solo me queda una única esperanza. Conociendo a Temperance sé que no lo entenderá pero ya no tenemos otra opción._

**.**

**.**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia una joven caminaba sigilosamente por un pasillo. Era entrada la noche y no quería que nadie notara como se escabuía por aquel sitio. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó una, dos, tres veces. Aquella era la clave para dar a conocer su identidad. Cuando se abrió, la joven únicamente escuchó:

_-Vaya, pensé que estarías celebrando con Alexander o tal vez con Booth?_

_-Podrías callarte por favor? _–Exclamó Temperance mientras entraba a la habitación del agente de la Interpol, Gabriel Montemayor. Al ver su reacción, éste respondió:

_-Está bien. Lo único que quiero saber es cómo te escapaste de tu habitación. _

Temperance Brennan entró a la habitación después de observar sobre el pasillo si había alguien observando: _-Gracias a unas pastillas para dormir que suministré en la bebida que nos tomamos en la habitación. _

_-Excelente plan. _–Contestó Gabriel pero se sorprendió al notar el semblante intranquilo de la joven. Por su parte, ella únicamente se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de empezar a hablar:

_-Es que no podía volver a estar en brazos de ese imbécil después de lo que ocurrió con Booth. Simplemente ya no quería sentir sus manos sobre mí. No quiero borrar de mi cuerpo las caricias del único hombre que verdaderamente he amado._

_-Ok, ok, ok. Ya basta de información. _–Exclamó el agente de la Interpol con una gran sonrisa y todo el sarcasmo que podía expresar: _-Aún me arden los ojos después de lo que vi esta tarde en tu habitación._

La joven se levantó de la cama para abrazarlo: _-Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo para advertirnos de la llegada del Comandante._

Gabriel esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Creo que después de que sepas lo que pasó más tarde, en vez de agradecerme vas a querer matarme pero creo que era la mejor opción para alejar a Seeley antes de que entreguemos el armamento. Le dije que lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes era algo pasajero, que tú solo quieres estar con Humboldt y que entre tú y yo hay muchísimo más que una simple amistad._

La joven agente del FBI abrió los ojos ante tales palabras: _-En este momento me están dando muchas ganas de matarte!_

Sin embargo, Gabriel le explicó las razones para haber hecho lo que hizo: _-A ver, él estaba dispuesto a luchar en contra de Alexander para defender el amor que tú y él se tienen. Acaso querías que Alexander lo matara en ese mismo instante? Habría servido de algo todo lo que has hecho para mantenerlo a salvo? Creo que en este momento es mejor que esté en su habitación furioso por la forma en la que lo has tratado a que esté muerto. No lo crees?_

En ese instante, algo se quebró dentro de la joven: _-Me estoy volviendo loca! Ya no soporto más! Lo que pasó en mi habitación me destrozó por completo! Por eso le confesé que lo amaba! Porque no soportaba la forma en la que jugaba conmigo! Lo único que quiero es terminar esto lo más pronto posible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Así podría confesarle a Booth toda la verdad. _

Gabriel pudo ver la tristeza que recorría el rostro de la joven así que le dijo: _-Antes que otra cosa pase, estás consciente de lo que pasará cuando le digas que eres en realidad una agente del FBI? Yo sé que en estos momentos cualquier cosa que Booth escuche puede provocar una desgracia pero estás consciente de que tal vez no te perdone que le hayas mentido nuevamente?_

Brennan se quedó callada porque desde hacía mucho tiempo se había contemplado esa situación: _-Lo sé. Sé que si le digo la verdad puedo perderlo nuevamente y tal vez para siempre pero no puedo compartir una vida a su lado llena de mentiras. _

Pero finalmente Gabriel hizo una pregunta obligada: _-Y sobre Christopher?_

La joven se separó un poco del agente para caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación. La vista de El Cairo era maravillosa, lo cual le había dado un poco de serenidad antes de responder ante tal cuestionamiento: _-Eso es algo que tal vez nunca me perdone pero desgraciadamente no podemos volver atrás en el tiempo. Tendré que vivir con ello así que tal vez esta misión no tenga un final feliz._

Gabriel Montemayor se acercó a la joven para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Lentamente la giró para poder mirarla a los ojos y exclamar: _-Yo todavía tengo fe en que así será. Y si no, pues ya sabes que aquí tienes a Johnny Gondorff, tu mejor amigo con derechos!_

Temperance no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Gabriel pensó que hacía tiempo que no veía reír a la joven. Por dentro pensó que ya era tiempo que aquel par de tórtolos tuvieran la felicidad que desde hace tiempo se les había negado. Tal vez dentro de un par de días esa esperanza podría convertirse en una realidad.

**.**

**.**

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, Temperance Brennan sintió que la misión que se había encomendado debía llegar por fin a su final. Había hecho muchas cosas para salvar de una muerte inminente al hombre que amaba pero ahora debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener a Alexander sin involucrar a Seeley en la entrega del armamento. Sin embargo, aún debía permanecer al lado del Comandante por lo que ambos bajaron al lobby del hotel luciendo como un par de enamorados. Brennan ya no quería seguir mintiendo pero no tenía otra opción. Sabía que aquel era un último sacrificio antes de poder disfrutar de su amor con Booth o de perderlo definitivamente. A lo lejos pudo ver que Seeley también se encontraba en el lobby leyendo el diario gratuito del hotel. De pronto Alexander se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el joven. Esta acción sorprendió enormemente a Temperance pero a escasos metros de distancia Alexander exclamó con la más absoluta seriedad:

_-Booth. Podrías decirme cómo vamos con el traslado del armamento?_

El joven volteó su mirada hacia El Comandante para después mirar a Brennan. De inmediato Seeley se dirigió hacia Humboldt: _-Hablé por la mañana con Gustav para supervisar eso y no tendrás ningún problema con ello. El pedido estará justamente en el lugar acordado._

_-No tendremos problemas con la aduana? _–Preguntó nuevamente Alexander: _-No quiero que por esas nimiedades nuestros clientes queden descontentos con nuestro servicio. Además, no quiero que mi querida Temperance quede mal con ellos._

Aquello había exasperado un poco a Booth por lo que respondió fastidiado: _-Ya te dije que no deberás preocuparte! Lo tengo todo bajo control!_

Temperance quería aprovechar el momento para sacar a Seeley de aquella situación por lo que se acercó a Alexander para decirle al oído:

_-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante._

Las palabras de Brennan desconcertaron al Comandante por lo que ambos se alejaron de Seeley para poder hablar sin que éste los escuchara:

_-Qué pasa mi amor?_

_-No confío en Booth. _-Exclamó Temperance con un susurro:_ -Creo que será mejor que no acuda a la entrega del armamento._

_-No entiendo por qué me pides eso?_ –Humboldt exclamó con sarcasmo pero la joven le dio sus argumentos:

_-Gustav era uno de los hombres más leales de Christopher y te aseguro que seguiría hasta la muerte a Booth. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es prevenir alguna rebelión en nuestra contra. Si ven a Seeley ahí pueden hacer uso del armamento para asesinarnos y recuperar el control de Millenium. En cambio, si dejas que yo entregue el armamento, podría controlar a Gustav y sus hombres._

Alexander se sorprendió por aquel planteamiento. Era verdad que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad pero estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que únicamente esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: _-Me agrada que veas el panorama completo pero creo que estás exagerando. Además, Booth sabe que estoy dispuesto a matarlo de inmediato si se le ocurre traicionarme._

_-Lo que deberíamos hacer es sacarlo del negocio._-La joven agente del FBI necesitaba que Booth no estuviera presente en la entrega así que debía presionar a su amante para sacarlo de la jugada:_ -Te lo dije en un principio y te lo repito ahora. No confío en él. Puede hacernos mucho daño!_

Alexander le mostró una sonrisa irónica para después acercarse nuevamente a Seeley para sentarse junto a él. Seeley lo miró de reojo antes de mirar a Brennan. Alexander sin más le dijo en voz baja:

_-Dime Seeley. Sabes lo que te pasaría si llegas a traicionarme verdad?_

De pronto, el hijo de Morrison-Baker sintió cómo una pistola apuntaba directamente hacia su costado. La joven se dio cuenta de ello y sintió temor de lo que El Comandante pudiera hacer en ese momento. Por su parte, Seeley miró de frente a la joven pero de inmediato le respondió a Alexander:

_-Estoy plenamente consciente que no viviría para contarlo. _

_-Y sabes qué es lo que debes hacer? _–Expresó El Comandante con seriedad mientras continuaba apuntando al joven. Éste respondió con serenidad:

_-Cumplir con mi trabajo._

_-Qué es? _–dijo Alexander divertido tratando de poner nervioso a Booth mientras que Temperance comenzaba a sudar frio al ver la posición en la que había puesto al amor de su vida sin querer. Sin embargo, Booth no se iba a dejar persuadir por Alexander tan fácilmente así que siguió respondiendo lo más calmadamente posible:

_-Supervisar que el cargamento llegue bien al punto de reunión y posteriormente trasladarlo a donde quiera que los clientes indiquen._

Al escuchar aquello, El Comandante quiso saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones: _-Muy bien! Ahora contéstame algo. De casualidad estás planeando una emboscada en mi contra?_

Seeley miró a la joven que estaba frente a él. Acaso eso era lo que le había dicho a Alexander mientras se alejaron instantes atrás? Acaso Temperance quería que ese hombre lo matara en ese instante? Tenía tantas preguntas pero todavía no era la hora ni el lugar para hacer aquellos cuestionamientos así que solo se limitó a decir: _-Jamás. Tú eres mi patrón. Yo solo obedezco órdenes._

Alexander Humboldt se mostró complacido por esa respuesta pero debía asegurarse que aquellas palabras no hubieran sido dichas de dientes para fuera por lo que dijo: _-Entonces hagamos algo. Jura por la memoria de tu padrino que no harás nada que pueda perjudicarnos a mí y a Temperance._

El joven miró de reojo a Alexander en completo silencio. Éste pegó más el cañón del arma al costado de Seeley, quien volteó hacia donde se encontraba la joven para simplemente decir:

_-Juro por la memoria de Christopher que no haré nada para perjudicarlos._

En ese instante el alma de la joven prácticamente había salido de su cuerpo. Sabía que esas palabras eran las más dolorosas que el joven podría haber expresado. Por otra parte, El Comandante se sintió bastante complacido por aquellas palabras por lo que esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que guardaba la pistola en su bolsillo: _-Así me gusta. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

El Comandante se levantó de su asiento provocando que Temperance recuperara la respiración. Por un instante pensó que todo por lo que había luchado se iba a ir al demonio. De pronto, el móvil de Seeley sonó haciendo que tanto Alexander como Brennan se quedaran quietos junto a él.

_-Si no tienes nada que esconder, ponlo en voz alta. _–Exclamó Alexander con sarcasmo.

Booth miró el número por la pantalla del móvil así que apretó una de las teclas para contestar a la vez que ponía el altavoz mientras contestaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios:

_-Hola cariño! Cómo has estado?_

_-Seeley! Escuché tu mensaje en el buzón de voz! Esperaba ansiosa tu llamada! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado!_

Alexander se dio cuenta que aquella voz le pertenecía a una mujer por lo que esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Por su parte, Temperance sentía que había escuchado esa voz con anterioridad pero no podía recordar dónde. Sin embargo, toda su concentración se fue al diablo cuando escuchó la forma en la que el hombre que amaba le respondía con dulzura:

_-Yo también te he extrañado cielo! Ya quisiera tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos para poder besarte eternamente._

Quién rayos era esa mujer que había estado en los brazos de Booth? Quién rayos era esa mujer por la que el hombre que amaba se comportaba como un adolescente? Muchas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Temperance Brennan mientras sentía como el fuego de los celos crecía en su interior a la vez que seguía escuchando aquella conversación.

_-Yo también quisiera estar contigo nuevamente. _–Exclamó la mujer con ingenuidad por lo que Seeley esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que respondía:

_-No te preocupes por ello. Espero terminar todo este negocio el día de mañana y regresar junto a ti dentro de unos días._

_-Avísame para ir por ti al Aeropuerto! _–Respondió aquella mujer con inmensa alegría mientras Alexander escuchaba divertido la conversación sin darse cuenta de que la joven que se encontraba a su lado lentamente quería atravesar medio mundo para encontrar a aquella mujer que le estaba arrebatando el amor de su hombre porque Seeley Booth únicamente podía pertenecerle a ella. El colmo era que Seeley se notaba ilusionado por volver a ver a aquella infeliz que hablaba con él. De pronto, recordó en dónde había escuchado aquella voz al instante en que Booth exclamaba:

_-Está bien. No olvides que te amo con toda mi alma Christine. Dile a tu padre que quiero hablar con él cuando regrese a los Estados Unidos._

La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que Temperance Brennan enfureciera. Cómo era posible que entre Booth y Christine hubiera algo? Cómo era posible que él estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio cuando horas atrás le había declarado que lo amaba más que a su propia vida? Y lo peor, cómo era posible que se lo restregara cuando ella no podía reclamarle nada ya que ella aún estaba con Alexander? Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Sin embargo, la joven agente del FBI continuó escuchando atenta las palabras de la mujer que le estaba arrebatando lo que más amaba en la vida:

_-Y se puede saber para qué quieres hablar con él?_

Esta vez Booth no pudo evitar comportarse como un chico enamorado: _-Amor, no se te ocurre alguna buena razón?_

_-No. Quieres invitarme a algún viaje? _–Exclamó Christine con ingenuidad por lo que Booth respondió con la más completa y absoluta sinceridad:

_-Quiero pedirle tu mano en matrimonio. En este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti he descubierto que ya no quiero estar ni un solo minuto sin ti. Te amo demasiado Christine. Tú fuiste la única persona que me apoyó cuando murió mi padrino y eso jamás tendré con qué pagártelo._

Temperance Brennan tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor y evitar al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaran en su rostro. Las palabras de Booth le habían roto el corazón. Comprendió en ese instante que lo había perdido para siempre y que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos solo había sido parte de su venganza a pesar de que había desnudado su alma completamente al decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Tan inmersa estaba en su dolor que no se dio cuenta cuando Seeley dio por terminada la llamada. Solo la voz de Alexander pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos:

_-Tengo que felicitarte Booth! Pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que uno ama debe ser una de las experiencias más importantes en la vida de un hombre._

Booth esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras recibía las felicitaciones de Humboldt: _-Así es Alexander. Con Christine encontré todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Por eso quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con esto y regresar con ella para compartir el resto de mi vida a su lado. _

El Comandante miró a la joven para tomarla de la cintura antes de responderle a Booth: _-Te entiendo. Eso es lo que a mí me ocurre con Temperance. Es la mujer de mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que se aparte de mi lado._

La joven solo sonrió sin decir ni una sola palabra porque tenía el corazón destrozado. Tenía que fingir una inmensa felicidad que no sentía pero en el fondo tenía sentimientos encontrados: odio, coraje, tristeza, consternación… Finalmente comprendió que otra mujer se había quedado con el corazón de su amado Seeley Booth y ante eso, no podía hacer nada.

Por su parte, Seeley Booth no perdía detalle del rostro de Brennan. Quería descubrir lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente. Agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón la ayuda que Christine le había dado al realizar esa llamada. Una hora antes había hablado con ella para pedirle su ayuda como la gran amiga que era. Seeley sabía que esto podía ser un arma de doble filo pero cuando Christine le comentó que estaba saliendo con otro hombre pensó que aquella era su oportunidad para descubrir si Brennan solo había estado jugando con él o si en realidad todas las palabras que le habían dicho eran verdaderas. Y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirlo. Por eso no despegaba la mirada del rostro de la joven a pesar de que Alexander estaba con ellos. De pronto, la joven se quedó completamente en silencio con el rostro desencajado. No quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería romper en llanto pero no podía permitirse eso, no en ese instante. Por más que su destrozado corazón estuviera al borde del suicidio lo único que podía hacer era exclamar con serenidad:

_-Felicidades por tu próximo enlace matrimonial. Espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz._

Booth no sabía qué pensar de aquellas palabras así que solo se limitó a decir: _-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Temperance._

La joven asintió en silencio antes de decirle a Alexander: _-Bueno amor, creo que es hora de que vayamos a comer algo. _

_-Tienes razón. Y Booth, descansa un poco y cómprale un bonito anillo de compromiso a tu prometida. _–Expresó Alexander a la vez que le daba algunos billetes a Seeley. Éste los tomó titubeando antes de ver cómo El Comandante y Temperance Brennan se besaban apasionadamente para dirigirse de inmediato a alguno de los restaurantes que se encontraban en aquel hotel.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que tal vez no había servido de nada todo lo que había planeado ya que no sabía si Temperance se había muerto de celos al escuchar su conversación con Christine o si no le había importado para nada que estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio a otra mujer. Lo único que podía hacer era confrontarla frente a frente para que le aclarara las cosas de una buena vez. Lo malo es que no podía hacerlo de momento frente a Alexander así que decidió hacerlo una vez que la entrega del armamento se hubiera terminado.

.

.

Por su parte, lejos de aquel lugar, Gabriel Montemayor bajó del taxi en el que se trasladó al Novotel Cairo Airport para encontrarse ni más ni menos con la mujer que había logrado lo que muchos habían pensado era imposible: Conseguir la ayuda de la policía egipcia para llevar a cabo la detención de Alexander Humboldt. Así que con toda la singularidad que lo caracteriza, se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada del hotel para tomar el primer elevador que lo llevaría al área de las habitaciones hasta llegar al cuarto 143. Al estar frente a la puerta tocó una vez, luego dos seguidas y finalmente tres veces consecutivas. La puerta se abrió de inmediato por lo que Gabriel dijo:

_-Creo que acabo de ver a un ángel que ha caído del cielo!_

Frente a él, Camille Saroyan observaba con una sonrisa al atractivo hombre que se encontraba parado en el pasillo de aquel hotel. Finalmente respondió: _-Así que tú eres el famoso Gabriel Montemayor. Pasa por favor._

Gabriel sonrió ante tal recibimiento: _-Gracias hermosa!_

_-Me imagino que Temperance no pudo venir porque está con El Comandante no es así? _–Cam era una mujer a la que le gustaba ir directamente al grano por lo que Gabriel entendió que no tenía tiempo para sus juegos así que le respondió con toda la seriedad que puede caracterizar a un agente de la Interpol pero sin olvidarse del sarcasmo lo caracterizaba a él:

_-Efectivamente. Brennan está dándole sus últimos minutos de amor a Alexander antes de que mañana lo detengamos._

De inmediato, la joven sacó un mapa para colocarlo en la cama de su habitación. Gabriel también se acercó para verlo: _-He estado en contacto con la policía egipcia y vamos por buen camino. Ya les informé dónde y a qué hora será la entrega para que vayan asegurando el área y puedan colocar a sus hombres fuera del rango de visión tanto de Alexander como de los hombres de Seeley y los de los hermanos egipcios. En este mapa se puede apreciar el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la entrega por lo que ellos estarán justo atrás de este perímetro para que no puedan ser descubiertos._

Gabriel observó detenidamente el plano para ubicar cómo él y Temperance someterían a Alexander Humboldt mientras la policía se dedicaría a detener a los hermanos Amir y a los hombres de Booth, a los cuales los dejarían en libertad con rapidez ya que ellos solo obedecían ordenes. Finalmente pondrían en custodia todo el armamento para dar por terminada la operación. El agente de la Interpol terminó por decir: _-Me parece perfecto. Todo debe estar fríamente calculado para que la policía detenga a los hermanos mientras Temperance y yo sometemos a Alexander. Ni se imagina por dónde le llegará el golpe._

_-Ya saben cómo dejarán a Booth fuera de la entrega? _–Aquella era la pregunta que todo el equipo tenía en mente ya que Seeley había demostrado que era un hueso duro de roer por lo que Gabriel solo se dedicó a decir:

_-No. Temperance quedó de avisarme si había logrado convencer a Humboldt de dejarlo fuera de la jugada pero en caso de que sea imposible no tendré más remedio que dejarlo encerrado en su habitación. Creo que esa sería la mejor opción porque la otra sería matarlo. El único problema de ello es que Brennan me mataría si le llego a tocar un pelo a su príncipe encantado._

Cam, entrando en aquel juego de verdades llenas de sarcasmo, respondió: _-Y creo que no sería la única que te mataría. Si supieras cuánto cariño le tienen Ángela y Zack solo por haber logrado que Brennan empezara a creer en el amor. Ellos te pondrían las manos encima si le llegas a tocar un pelito._

_-O sea que ahora también tendré que lidiar con ellos? _–Contestó el agente del FBI levantando las manos al cielo pero finalmente soltó una ligera sonrisa:_ -Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco quiero llegar a esos extremos así que por ello creo que tendré que robar su llave electrónica y dejarlo encerrado en su habitación._

Por su parte, la joven sirvió un poco de agua en dos vasos, de los cuales uno le brindó a Gabriel para después decirle: _-Bueno, por lo pronto Jack ya se está preparando para llevar el caso en la Corte. Con la ayuda del Director de la ATF pondrá en el juicio todas las pruebas para lograr la condena de Alexander._

Gabriel agradeció al cielo por el agua que acababa de beber y que había saciado un poco el intenso calor que sentía, cosa que provocó que su ironía saliera nuevamente a flote: _-Y una vez acabado Temperance y Booth podrán vivir su amor como si fuera un cuento de hadas mientras todos nosotros celebramos sus "¡felices por siempre!"_

Camille se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era la persona más rara que había conocido: _-Es un hecho que eres un buen tipo. Raro pero buen tipo. Con razón le caes bien a Ángela!_

_-Bueno, no es que le caiga bien _–Respondió Gabriel con un guiño: _-sino que todavía recuerda las noches de pasión que disfrutamos juntos en la ciudad del amor._

Una gran carcajada resonó en la habitación: _-Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a Hodgins porque creo que planea irse a Paris en su luna de miel!_

_-Qué bueno que me lo dices para hacer todos los comentarios posibles sobre ello! _–Ambos sonrieron divertidos ante aquellas palabras pero rápidamente el rostro de Gabriel se tornó serio: _-Pero ya fuera de la diversión, espero que Ángela y Jack sean muy felices pero sobre todo que Booth y Brennan puedan perdonarse todo el daño que se han hecho mutuamente para que encuentren la felicidad que tanto se merecen. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Mañana por fin el temible delincuente internacional apodado El Comandante verá como su reinado llega a su desenlace._

Dicho eso, Gabriel le entregó el vaso a Camille antes de darle un beso de despedida a la joven e iniciar el camino de regreso al hotel donde Johnny Gondorff pasaría la última noche de su vida.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Temperance Brennan necesitaba un respiro. Había pasado todo el tiempo en brazos de Alexander disfrutando como si fueran una pareja enamorada mientras la joven aún tenía el ánimo por los suelos después de lo que había ocurrido con Booth y su decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Christine Bertinolli. Decidió escabullirse de su habitación para salir a tomar un poco de aire. A pesar de ser bastante tarde, había gente llegando o saliendo de aquel concurrido hotel. Temperance pudo observar cómo la gente era ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Estaban tan concentrados en disfrutar de sus propias vidas que ni siquiera podían darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo para salvar un poco a todos ellos. Ni siquiera el amor de su vida podía saberlo. Sin embargo, ya no quería seguir luchando contra ella misma. El haber estado en brazos de Booth nuevamente le hizo comprender que ya no podía ni quería estar sin él. En ese momento comprendió que era hora de decirle toda la verdad. O tal vez acaso ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo? La conversación que le había tocado escuchar por la tarde tal vez era la mayor prueba de que él ya no la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a continuar con su vida lejos de ella. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la forma en la que se habían amado a pesar de todo. Aquellos instantes eran los más importantes de toda su vida así que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le arrebataran el amor de Seeley Booth. No había puesto tantas cosas en juego para que otra mujer se llevara al hombre que ella amaba con todo su corazón. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no tenía más opción que revelarle a Booth toda la verdad acerca de su verdadera identidad y lo que había hecho para detener a Alexander Humboldt y poder liberar a Millenium Exports de su yugo. El momento perfecto para hacerlo sería cuando la policía egipcia ponga al Comandante tras las rejas para después extraditarlo a los Estados Unidos para ser castigado por todos sus crímenes. Ya faltaba muy poco para ello así que sabía que una vez que Seeley supiera todo, solo dependía de él el romperle el corazón en miles de pedazos o de hacerla la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

Al notar que ya empezaba a amanecer se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Alexander. Sin embargo, su móvil comenzó a sonar:

_-Aquí Temperance. _-Respondió la joven con rapidez sin darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le marcaba.

_-Hola Bren _–Aquella voz era perfectamente reconocible para la agente del FBI así que con alegría exclamó:

_-Angie! No sabes la alegría que me da el poder escuchar tu voz. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar!_

_-Detente Tempy por favor. Hay algo que debes saber. _–Respondió uno de sus ángeles guardianes con preocupación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Brennan.

_-Qué ocurre? Qué ha pasado?_

_-Tranquilízate por favor. _–Lo que menos quería Ángela Montenegro en aquellos momentos era que Temperance perdiera el autocontrol. _-Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan pero creo que el final no podrá ser como lo habías planeado._

Aquellas palabras estaban poniendo el mundo de cabeza de la joven agente: _-A qué te refieres Ángela! _

La analista no quería seguir hablando pero no tenía otro remedio: _-Será mejor que hables con…_

_-Con quien! Ángela! _–La interrumpió Temperance pero solo escuchó un poco de interferencia y a continuación solo pudo escuchar:

_-Hola Temperance._

La joven reconoció de inmediato aquella voz por lo que respondió con tranquilidad: _-Richard. Cómo has estado?_

_-Estaba bien hasta hace algunas horas._-Exclamó Cooper con seriedad: -_Me quieres decir por qué rayos jamás mencionaste que el tipo que conociste en Londres era el hijo de Morrison-Baker?_

En ese instante Temperance Brennan supo que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna. Lo que tanto había temido tal vez en ese momento se haría realidad: _-Hay una explicación para ello. _

_-No hay ninguna justificación Temperance! _–Le gritó Cooper por el teléfono inalámbrico: _-No dijiste nada porque sabías que te sacaría inmediatamente del caso!_

_-Déjame explicarte por favor! _–La joven sabía que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que el Director Richard Cooper la sacara de aquella misión pero aquel hombre estaba completamente furioso:

_-No quiero saber nada! Era tu deber decírmelo!_

_-No! _–La joven estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse sobre su rostro: _-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo!_

_-Y para ello necesitabas a toda la maldita caballería para hacerlo? _–Exclamó Cooper exasperado: _-_ _Acaso ya olvidaste lo que es una misión secreta? Ahora todo mundo se enteró y yo soy el último idiota en hacerlo! Están pidiendo mi cabeza y la tuya!_

_-De qué estás hablando? _-Aquello desconcertó a la joven por completo por lo que Richard decidió explicarle la situación un poco más calmado:

_-El gobierno quiere que te acuse de alta traición, asesinato, contrabando, tráfico de armas y todo lo que se pueda. Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte porque no tenemos ni un solo informe de tu maldita misión! Tú decidiste mandar todo al demonio por culpa de ese tipo! Te encandilaste con él en Londres y lo has vuelto a hacer! En ese entonces no te dije nada porque te deshiciste de él rápidamente pero ahora has involucrado a agencias y dependencias internacionales y todo para salvar a ese idiota!_

_-Cállate! _–Temperance no iba a permitir que la tratara de esa forma y menos que insultara al hombre que amaba pero finalmente la joven había perdido la tranquilidad por lo que continuó con desesperación: _-No tienes idea de todo por lo que he pasado para sacar adelante esta misión! No tienes ni la más remota idea de nada!_

_-Si me hubieras dicho algo esto no estaría pasando! _–Contestó Cooper en voz alta: _-Maldita sea Brennan! Solo nos queda una opción. Tendrás que deshacerte de Seeley Booth lo más pronto posible._

_-Estoy viendo eso. _–Temperance pensó que finalmente esa parte estaba contemplada en el plan: _-Estoy planeando cómo hacer que no se presente en la entrega del armamento. No te preocupes, tengo todo perfectamente calculado._

Cooper se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos pero finalmente exclamó: _-No me has entendido. Quiero que te deshagas de él._

Temperance no comprendía a qué se refería pero de pronto intuyó de qué estaba hablando su jefe: _-No puedes pedirme que haga eso! _

_-No me importa lo que pienses._ –Interrumpió Richard con enojo:_ -Tu maldita necedad para salvarlo es lo que ha provocado todo este desastre así que ahora quiero que lo saques definitivamente de la jugada para que te dediques el 100% a detener a Humboldt._

_-No lo voy a hacer! No de esa manera! Confía en mí por favor! Siempre lo has hecho! _–La joven agente del FBI no estaba dispuesta a asesinar a Seeley Booth ni por todo el oro del mundo por lo que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Cooper comprendió que ya no tenía otro remedio para obligar a Brennan a acatar sus órdenes así que sin más contestó:

_-Todavía no entiendes que ya no puedo hacerlo? Toma una decisión: O te saco inmediatamente del caso o te deshaces para siempre de Booth. Son las dos opciones que te doy. Si no te decides voy a tener que olvidarme de quién eres y del inmenso cariño que te tengo y acusarte de alta traición ante el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Y ni siquiera tu amigo el Fiscal General podrá mover sus influencias para librarte de lo que se te viene encima._

La sola mención del cargo que ocupaba Jack Hodgins hizo que la joven comprendiera que Richard Cooper estaba enterado de su colaboración en el caso. Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas: sus padres, su estancia en el FBI, su relación fraternal con Cooper, su amistad con Ángela, Zack y Gabriel así como su ansiedad por salvar la vida de Booth y su determinación en encerrar a Alexander. Después de algunos segundos, la mejor agente del FBI vio como su vida cambiaría por completo después de las palabras que pronunció a continuación: _-Jamás pensé que me pondrías en ese predicamento. Sabes que eres un padre para mí y que te tengo un gran cariño. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por confiar en mí._

_-Temperance…_

Richard Cooper solo pudo escuchar cómo la joven a la que consideraba una hija daba por terminada la conversación. Con todo el coraje del mundo lanzó el teléfono inalámbrico a la pared ante el asombro de Ángela Montenegro. La joven no pudo decir palabra alguna pero pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de su jefe. Éste, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para de inmediato tomar el auricular del teléfono de su escritorio y teclear un número conocido para él. Segundos más tarde, Ángela, quién había decidido marcharse en silencio, alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su jefe, las cuales la dejaron completamente sin aliento:

_-Habla el Director Cooper. Llamo para confirmar que la agencia se deslinda de todos los actos realizados por la agente Temperance Brennan. No existe ninguna misión en la que se establezca su relación con Alexander Humboldt a.k.a. El Comandante. Procedan a su detención de manera inmediata por cargos de alta traición en contra del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, Asesinato en contra de la persona de Christopher Morrison-Baker así como Contrabando y Tráfico de Armas en suelo internacional._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	26. Almas Torturadas

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Hoy, 21 de octubre de 2013, es una fecha que quedará grabada para siempre en la memoria de todos los fans de nuestra amada serie Bones. Tuvieron que pasar prácticamente 9 temporadas para que pudiéramos llegar a ver el capítulo que esta noche saldrá al aire. Si hacemos una retrospectiva al primer capítulo, jamás creeríamos ver a nuestra antropóloga consentida en semejante acto. Bien dicen que el amor es tan fuerte que hace cambiar a las personas. Esta noche será la prueba viviente de ello. Así que brindemos todos por tan maravilloso acontecimiento!**

**Cambiando de tema, como podrán darse cuenta, he subido este capítulo para celebrar con ustedes lo que he mencionado en el párrafo anterior. Además, creo que muchos de ustedes están ansiosos por saber cómo continua este fic. De antemano, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, los cuales, me alegran todos los días y por seguir acompañándome en esta mega locura literaria!**

**Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Anto Bones 16: Como siempre al pie del cañón en esta travesía! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo pero espero que tu corazón no esté en semejante movimiento! Lo de Gabriel y Cam sigo pensándolo aunque no podría asegurarte nada y te aseguro que esa no es una sutil pista. Me da gusto saber que no has perdido detalle de las "pistas" lo que me da a entender que no soy tan impredecible como piensas! Sobre la fortaleza de Brennan, no hay ser humano que pueda aguantar tanto así que tal vez muy pronto, la joven agente del FBI caerá en un abismo sin fin. Y en efecto, era Cooper el que estaba detrás de aquella llamada. Aunque no lo creas, no andas tan perdida! Solo recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que muere! Saludos hasta La Plata! **

**Booth bones: Yo también espero que no la detengan porque ya sería mucho drama. Con respecto a lo de Booth… Creo que será mejor que leas este capítulo!**

**Mimamamemimaa: Supongo que tendré negada la entrada a España por haberle hecho daño a una chica española. Recuerda que no soy mala, simplemente soy una dramática demente en potencia! Creo que poner a Brennan entre la espada y la pared ha sido bastante duro para la joven pero espero que sus ángeles guardianes puedan hacer algo para sacarla de semejante embrollo. Recuerda que aunque lo parezca, ella jamás estará sola. Sobre la mala idea que me escribiste, aunque no lo creas, me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace varios meses pero no creo ser tan mala… o sí? Aunque sé que me he pasado de la raya con Brennan, creo que tendrá la suficiente fortaleza para salir adelante. Con respecto a la última noche de Johnny, creo que es uno de los personajes favoritos (no tienen idea del inmenso amor que le tengo!) y definitivamente dejarían de leer si lo llego a matar así que por ese lado ni se preocupen! Finalmente, gracias por todas tus palabras. Tal vez tengo habilidad para crear una buena historia pero te aseguro que hay mucha gente en todo el mundo que escribe mejor que yo. Yo solo me dedico a tener una buena imaginación! Ah! Y espero que estés tan emocionada como yo por el capítulo de hoy en la serie! Yo tendré una mega sonrisa de oreja a oreja! Besos para ti también Gina!**

**Zazú: Mi estimada amiga: Sabes que los celos a veces pueden ser peligrosos y traicioneros. Desgraciadamente Brennan está metida en un gran problema del cual esperemos pronto pueda salir sin tener que matar a Booth o como dices, simular su muerte porque eso es algo que se me hace Seeley no permitiría. Lo malo es que efectivamente todo se le está saliendo de control y para alguien que está acostumbrada a tener todo en orden pues… Mejor sigue leyendo! Ah! Y recuerda que ya empezó la cuenta regresiva para tu gran día! Espero terminar el fic antes de ello! **

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER: Creo que hay varias cosas que decir: 1) La tentación fue tan grande que finalmente ambos sucumbieron pero como podrás ver, siguen sin ser descubiertos. Sé que te encanta la historia pero no sufras por ella! 2) No eres la única que odia eso pero esperemos que Tempe termine pronto la misión para que ya no suceda eso! 3) Dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas así que ahora Brennan corre peligro de ser perseguida. Ojalá que no suceda. Eso sí, es un hecho que no te quiero matar! No todavía jajajajaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **

**Sukatao: Créeme que me reí hasta más no poder con tu comentario! Así que aquí tienes por fin el nuevo cap!**

**Guest: "Wow"! En una sola palabra resumiste lo que te hizo sentir el capítulo anterior! Eso de verdad fue asombroso! **

**Jazmín: Jajaja! Todavía faltan muchas cosas por contar así que tal vez ByB si puedan terminar juntos. Eso esperamos todos no? Hasta yo, siempre y cuando mi lado malévolo dramático no decida controlar la situación. Ah! Y prometo anexarte a mi red del blue bird! **

**Lurbones: De verdad que no te quiero matar de un infarto! Por favor no llores porque las emociones estarán a flor de piel durante los siguientes capítulos! Brennan ha estado sufriendo mucho pero sospecho que tarde o temprano tanta fortaleza no podrá durar para siempre. Y aunque no lo creas, te agradezco infinitamente que sigas acompañándome en esta travesía tanto leyendo como comentando! Gracias!**

**Roxanithaalor: Sigo sin entender cómo es que estés leyendo mis historias tan rápido! Gracias por tus comentarios en JP y por tus palabras en RP. Atendiendo a tu pregunta del capítulo 21, en efecto, fue un error mío del que solo una persona (y contigo dos) se dieron cuenta. Con eso de que es un personaje con doble nombre pues a veces uno está tan metido escribiendo que no te das cuenta de las metidas de pata pero como bien dices, debe decir "Johnny". Ah! Y espero que te haya ido bien en tu consulta médica! Mira que ponerte a leer mi fic mientras estabas en la sala de espera me hizo sonreír!**

**Pues bien, ya no desesperen más. Los dejo por fin con este capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Saludos y abrazos de parte de una escritora dramática demente con gripa perpetua en la enorme Ciudad de México! Hasta pronto! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. La canción "Dark Side" interpretada por Kelly Clarkson pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Testigo de aquella declaración había sido Ángela Montenegro. Una declaración que le perforó el alma. Era verdad lo que había prometido el Director del FBI, Richard Cooper. Acababa de escuchar cómo daba instrucciones para deslindar a la agencia de la misión de su mejor amiga Temperance Brennan. Por primera vez en su vida, Temperance Brennan, considerada hasta ese entonces como la mejor agente del FBI, estaba desprotegida ya que no contaba con el respaldo de su propia organización. Por otra parte, según el plan que habían planteado, Alexander Humboldt sería detenido por la policía egipcia cuando se concretara la entrega del armamento pero dada la situación actual, Brennan sería detenida al mismo tiempo que El Comandante para ser presentada ante la justicia americana. Ángela sabía mejor que nadie que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por lo que salió de inmediato de la oficina del Director Cooper para llamar a la única persona que en ese momento podía ayudarla:

_-Jack! Tenemos problemas! _–Se escuchaba una latente desesperación en su voz por lo que Hodgins empezó a preocuparse:

_-Qué sucede cariño? Te ha pasado algo?_

_-Yo estoy bien pero la que no lo estará es Bren. _–Ángela estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas ya que en aquellos momentos debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir: _-El Director Cooper ha decidido acusarla de alta traición y otras cosas más! Va a anunciar que el FBI no tiene ninguna relación con su misión para detener al Comandante! La van a matar!_

Aquello dejó sin habla por algunos instantes a Jack Hodgins pero segundos más tarde exclamó: _-Pero qué no se supone que él fue quien le encargó la misión?_

_-Sí pero la misión era detener a Christopher. _-La joven analista del FBI exclamó mientras salía del edificio para dirigirse a su automóvil:_ -Lo de Alexander fue "extra-oficial". Tenemos que hacer algo porque si la atrapan la van a matar!_

_-Tenemos que impedirlo a como dé lugar. Avísale a Zack de la situación y vengan a mi casa. Debemos emplear medidas especiales para ello. _–Exclamó el Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos antes de dar por terminada la llamada con el amor de su vida. Sabía lo que Temperance significaba para Ángela por lo que estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra con tal de impedir que le hicieran algún daño por lo que en ese momento tomó su móvil para hacer una llamada mediante el marcado rápido:

_-Lance! Necesito que te muevas rápidamente y empieces los trámites para solicitar un amparo para Temperance Brennan._

Lance Sweets, quien se encontraba justo en esos momentos en su oficina, preparando todo el caso para enjuiciar a Alexander Humboldt, exclamó sorprendido: _-Para Brennan? Pero qué rayos ha pasado?_

_-No hay tiempo de explicar _-Respondió Hodgins con urgencia:_ -pero conociendo a Richard Cooper te aseguro que hará lo posible por dar a conocer la traición de Temperance a todos los medios de comunicación dentro de algunas horas. Así podrá limpiarse las manos de todo este asunto._

_-Traición? _–Exclamó Sweets, sumamente sorprendido: _-Acaso es una broma? _

_-No! _–Respondió Jack con desesperación: _-Hay que tramitar ese amparo lo más pronto posible. Saca copias a toda la documentación que tenemos para encerrar a Alexander y anéxala a la solicitud de amparo. Con ello tenemos que protegerla antes de que la policía egipcia la detenga!_

Sweets se quedó pensativo pero después le dijo a su jefe: _-Jack? Has pensado en lo que pasaría si no podemos protegerla? Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos pero y si no lo logramos?_

Jack estaba perfectamente consciente que en casos de traición, una solicitud de amparo difícilmente era autorizada pero la vida de todos ellos estaba en riesgo por lo que después de soltar un suspiro, Hodgins exclamó con bastante seriedad: _-Lance, si no logramos salvarla, mi vida será un infierno y de paso la tuya también porque Angie me odiará por el resto de su vida y la verdad no te gustaría enfrentarte a la ira de una mujer que puede perder a su hermana del alma en la plancha de una prisión por culpa de una inyección letal. Así que muévete y tramita la maldita solicitud de amparo!_

Sweets pudo escuchar cómo Jack daba por finalizada la conversación así que de inmediato se puso a trabajar porque era un hecho que si no quería enfrentarse a su encolerizado jefe, menos quería enfrentarse al dolor y la ira de Ángela Montenegro.

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día había llegado para Temperance Brennan. El día en el que todo por fin iba a terminar. Dentro de algunas horas por fin vería cumplida su misión: encerrar a Alexander Humboldt. Sin embargo aún había muchas cosas que tenía que solucionar. La más importante era recuperar el amor de Seeley Booth, aquel joven que sin quererlo robó su corazón de una forma que jamás imaginó. Pero todavía tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar. Una cuenta pendiente con ella misma y con todo su pasado, un pasado que por más que quisiera olvidar, la perseguiría hasta el fin de sus vidas.

_**There's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If I show it to you now**_

_**Will it make you run away**_

Ese pasado era su propio lado oscuro y sombrío, el cual la había llevado a ser la mejor agente del FBI. Desde que entró a la Academia se destacó por ser una persona que no se tentaba el corazón para cumplir las órdenes que le encomendaban pero ahora le habían dado una última orden: Acabar con el hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida. Estaba completamente segura que Booth jamás podría perdonar todas las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado. Sin embargo, solo él podía ayudarle a recordar que ella misma era una joven mujer que podía conocer el amor, que podía ser feliz a pesar de todos los obstáculos que la vida e incluso ella misma se había puesto.

_**Or will you stay**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

Por su parte, Alexander Humboldt sentía que la vida lo estaba premiando. A pesar de ser un hombre sumamente poderoso, se sentía solo pero desde que Temperance Brennan se encontraba a su lado, sentía que podía conquistar el universo si fuera necesario únicamente para poder apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules. Sin embargo, había mucha maldad en su interior. Era un hombre que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, algunas veces culpable, otras veces inocente, pero finalmente había tenido que sacar de su camino a mucha gente. Ahora, lo único que anhelaba era disfrutar de una vida tranquila al lado de la mujer a la que había escogido para compartir su vida. Quería que ella conociera al verdadero Alexander Humboldt, el ser humano y no al Alexander Humboldt todopoderoso, aquel que no dudaría en plantar una bala en la cabeza de alguna persona con tal de deshacerse de ella.

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

El Comandante tenía la esperanza de que al terminar aquel compromiso con los hermanos Amir, pudiera pedirle matrimonio a Temperance y llevarla a viajar por el mundo entero con la finalidad de que ambos pudieran conocerse más como pareja y no como simples compañeros de trabajo. Quería apoderarse de ella en todos los sentidos. Quería que ella le perteneciera de la misma manera en la que él, sin decirle una sola palabra, le había pertenecido desde antes de que ella se diera la oportunidad de conocerle. Pero lo que Temperance Brennan no sabía era que desde aquella primera vez en que vio su dulce mirada se declaró completamente suyo por lo que estaba dispuesto a matar a quien fuera necesario con tal de estar siempre junto a ella.

_**Like a diamond**_

_**From black dust**_

_**It's hard to know**_

_**It can become**_

_**A few give up**_

_**So don't give up on me**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan solo tenía una cosa en mente. Terminar con aquel trabajo para luchar sin miedo a nada por el amor de Seeley Booth. Sabía que el hombre que le había robado el corazón tal vez no podría perdonar todo lo que hizo en favor de una patria que ahora le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, la vida la había llevado a esas circunstancias. Había luchado por un país al que consideraba suyo, una patria por la que había estado dispuesta a dar la vida en infinidad de ocasiones pero que en el primer momento en que ella le pidió apoyo, ésta se negaba a brindarle toda la ayuda. Finalmente ella era una agente entrenada pero ante todo era una mujer, una joven que hoy en día estaba perdidamente enamorada. Aun así, el miedo latente seguía presente a cada momento. Podría aquel joven perdonarla por todas las atrocidades que tuvo que hacer en el pasado? Podría ser capaz de olvidar todo lo ocurrido con Christopher y con Millenium? Podría ser capaz de amar a una mujer que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre?

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

Por amor, Temperance estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento por primero debía cumplir con una última misión ya que de ello dependía la vida de sus amigos y la del amor de su vida. Y ante esa situación estaba dispuesta a quitar de su camino al Comandante. Finalmente, ella no era perfecta porque el ser humano nunca podría ser perfecto. Por un lado ella creía en el sistema de justicia del gobierno americano. Creía que Alexander Humboldt tendría un juicio honesto en el cual lo condenarían para que nunca volviera hacer más daño pero por otro lado, sabía que a veces el sistema podía ser corrompido desde su interior. Por ello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo si fuera necesario con tal de salvar a la gente que ama con todo su corazón. No le importaba que su alma poco a poco se pudriera ante tal acto ya que estaba plenamente consciente que ella ya no tenía alma después de todos los pecados que había cometido. Lo único que le preocupaba era que la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida se alejara de ella después de que le expusiera todos los demonios que llevaba encima. Podía soportar absolutamente todo, menos que Booth se alejara de ella cuando supiera toda su verdad, una verdad que por más que quisiera, ya no podía seguir ocultando.

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Will you love me? ohh**_

Pero qué pasaría si Seeley en verdad estaba enamorado de Christine? Esa sería la perdición para Temperance. De nada habría servido tanto sacrificio que había hecho. Todo lo que había planeado y hecho era por él. Quería limpiar el nombre de Christopher y devolverle a Seeley todo lo que le correspondía por derecho pero ya nada tendría sentido si él no estuviera a su lado. Quien lo hubiera dicho: La mejor agente del FBI sabía que si le hubieran dicho que estaría en esa situación, se hubiera reído porque ella no creía en el amor. Pero ahora que lo había conocido, sabía que ya no podía vivir sin él porque el inmenso amor que sentía por Booth era más grande que todo. Era la luz que brillaba y le permitía seguir adelante dentro de su propia oscuridad.

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

Almas torturadas en distintos lados de la moneda pero al final son dos seres humanos que buscan la felicidad que la vida les ha negado. Su único temor es perder a la persona que aman con todo su corazón por culpa de su oscuro pasado, por culpa de la oscuridad que habita en sus corazones. Falta poco tiempo para que ambos abran su corazón pero solo hay un clamor, una súplica, una única petición…

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

**.**

**.**

Faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para que finalmente todo terminara y Gabriel Montemayor únicamente pensaba en la mejor forma de dejar a Seeley fuera de la entrega del armamento. Sabía que Temperance no había tenido éxito intentando convencer a Alexander de sacarlo de la jugada pero ahora no tenía más remedio que dejarlo inconsciente o encerrado en su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando tomó su móvil en el instante en que comenzó a sonar, jamás imaginó que todos sus planes cambiarían por completo:

_-Aquí Gondorff. -_Contestó Gabriel entrando en el personaje que estaba interpretando.

_-Gabriel! Qué bueno que me contestas! _–Exclamó Ángela Montenegro con preocupación: _-Estamos en serios problemas!_

_-Angie? Pero qué ha pasado? _–Respondió el agente de la Interpol con seriedad, la cual acabó demasiado pronto: _-Acaso Hodgins ya se enteró de nuestros apasionados y eróticos encuentros?_

_-No es momento para hacer bromas! _–Respondió Ángela con desesperación: _-Necesitas sacar a Brennan de Egipto lo antes posible!_

Aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta a Gabriel: _-Qué rayos está pasando? Te recuerdo que el único que hace bromas pesadas aquí soy yo!_

Pero la mejor amiga de Brennan no estaba para juegos: _-No es ninguna broma! Su pantalla está a punto de irse al demonio porque está siendo acusada de traición!_

_-Eso es imposible! No pueden hacerlo! _–Gabriel pensaba que aquello se había vuelto una pesadilla para todos pero Ángela le explicó lo que estaban haciendo del otro lado del mundo:

_-Pues el FBI ya lo hizo. Hodgins está moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para solicitar una solicitud de amparo pero no la tendremos a tiempo y Zack está intentando hackear todas las señales de comunicación para evitar que la declaración del Director Cooper sea vista por todo el mundo. Así que necesitas sacar a Brennan antes de que la policía egipcia la detenga o antes de que su identidad como agente secreto del FBI sea expuesta! _

Gabriel trató de pensar con rapidez pero si algo había aprendido de Temperance Brennan era que siempre cumplía sus promesas: _-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Ella jamás permitiría que la sacara del país antes de completar la misión! Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es acudir a la policía para interceder por ella como agente de la Interpol._

Ángela no quería creer que aquella fuera la única solución pero finalmente ella estaba demasiado lejos para sacar a su mejor amiga de Egipto así que no le quedó más remedio que amenazar al agente de la Interpol: _-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer para salvarle la vida porque si la llegan a descubrir te juro que haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno!_

Gabriel colgó con rapidez ya que no tenía más tiempo que perder. Conocía perfectamente a la analista del FBI como para saber que en efecto podía hacer de su vida todo un miserable infierno pero lo que necesitaba hacer de inmediato antes de marcharse era hacer una llamada que cambiaría por completo y para siempre la vida de una joven agente del FBI:

_-Temperance! _–Exclamó Gabriel con urgencia en el instante en el que la joven respondió a su móvil.

_-Qué pasa? _–La joven de inmediato sintió temor al escuchar al agente de la Interpol.

Gabriel no quería perder más tiempo así que de inmediato le dijo: _-Es necesario que busques la tarjeta de la habitación de Booth. _

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la joven: _-Pero cómo? Tú debías de buscarla ya que yo estaré con Alexander!_

_-Lo sé pero surgió algo que debo atender de inmediato. _–Gabriel no quería dejarla sola en aquellos momentos pero la llamada de Ángela lo había alertado. Necesitaba moverse con rapidez para evitar que levantaran una orden de aprehensión en contra de Brennan. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, lo último que quería decirle a Brennan era que su propio gobierno quería detenerla por actos de traición.

Por su parte, la joven todavía no podía creer lo que Gabriel le había dicho. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón sumamente poderosa para abandonarla en ese importante momento: _-Qué ocurre? Dime qué es lo que está pasando?_

El agente de la Interpol quería contestarle algo con su típico y característico sentido del humor pero no tenía la mente despejada para hacerlo por lo que simplemente se dedicó a decir: _-No puedo decírtelo en este momento! Date prisa y detén a Booth antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

Aquello preocupó mucho más a la joven: _-Por favor dime qué está ocurriendo? _

_-Temperance! _–Le gritó Gabriel para hacerla reaccionar: _-No te distraigas de tu objetivo principal. En estos momentos dedícate a dejar a Booth fuera de todo esto. Yo me encontraré contigo en el lugar de la entrega. _

Brennan soltó el aire que sin advertir estaba reteniendo en los pulmones: _-Está bien. Iré por esa tarjeta._

_-Solo recuerda una cosa _–Exclamó Gabriel antes de colgar: _-Haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerlo y mantenerte con vida._

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan no podía creer en qué situación se encontraba en aquellos difíciles momentos. Hubiera querido que Gabriel le quitara la tarjeta a Booth y así no tener que verlo hasta después de que todo terminara pero ahora se hallaba justo afuera de la habitación del hombre que la había llevado a la locura y a la perdición. Pero aquella locura y perdición para ella era el sentimiento más maravilloso que nunca creyó poder sentir. Al darse cuenta que la hora para la entrega se acercaba se apresuró a tocar. Segundos más tarde, Seeley abrió la puerta de la habitación:

_-Qué haces aquí? _–Exclamó Seeley con asombro.

Brennan no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante quería perderse para siempre en ellos pero tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para recuperar la compostura: _-Podemos hablar un momento por favor?_

_-Pasa. _–Respondió el joven al momento en que se apartaba un poco para permitirle la entrada a la agente. En el instante en que cerró la puerta exclamó: _- De qué quieres hablar?_

En ese instante, la joven se armó de valor para voltear a verlo y decir: _-De lo tuyo con Christine._

Seeley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que había llegado el momento que había esperado. Necesitaba saber si el amor que aquella joven le profesaba era real o simplemente una ilusión por lo que dijo con cinismo: _-Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Finalmente tú estás con Alexander. Y con Johnny y con cuántos hombres has querido._

_-Eso es mentira! _–Brennan sabía que tarde o temprano Booth le echaría en cara todas las palabras que Gabriel le había dicho pero Seeley siguió insistiendo:

_-Acaso vas a negarlo? _–Booth necesitaba saber: -_Estarías dispuesta a permitir que El Comandante se enterara de lo nuestro?_

_-Eso jamás! _–Respondió la joven sin dudar ni un solo instante. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Seeley ya que poco a poco descubría a la verdadera Temperance Brennan:

_-Lo ves? Siempre mientes! _

Los brillantes ojos azules de la joven poco a poco trataban de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro pero estaba plenamente consciente que no podía hacerlo en aquel instante: _-Es que si tan solo supieras!_

Booth ahora cruzó los brazos en señal de defensa: _-Qué debo saber! Qué te interesa más el estar con él que conmigo?_

_-Te amo Seeley! _–Gritó la joven con el corazón en la mano: _-Eso no lo olvides nunca!_

_-Entonces vámonos juntos! _–Era tanto el amor que Booth sentía por la joven que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario con tal de disfrutar de su amor: _-Deja todo y empecemos una vida juntos lejos de Alexander, de Gondorff, de Millenium!_

Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de Temperance. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias habría aceptado sin dudarlo pero, a pesar de todo, había hecho una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir: _-No, eso no puedo hacerlo! Jamás podría abandonar… _-Pero en ese instante fue interrumpida por el joven:

_-Entonces no me amas como tanto lo has predicado! _

_-Dame tiempo! _–Brennan no podía decirle en ese momento todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que lo que menos quería era que, en un arranque de locura y coraje, se enfrentara con Alexander: _-Dame solo unas cuantas horas y entonces podré ser capaz de decirte toda la verdad. Lo único que te pido es que no vayas a la entrega del armamento._

_-No! _–Seeley ya estaba cansado de tanto misterio y mentiras: _-A qué le tienes miedo? A que me atreva a decirle a Alexander que te acostaste conmigo mientras fingías ser su mujer? O tal vez, en realidad fingías ser mi mujer?_

En ese instante, Temperance le soltó una tremenda bofetada: _-Ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí! Solo quiero que este trabajo salga perfectamente bien!_

_-Yo también es lo que más deseo! _–Le gritó Seeley con coraje al mismo tiempo en que ponía una de sus manos en su colorada mejilla: _-Así podré regresar con Christine y pedirle que se case conmigo!_

_-No! _–Esta vez fue Brennan la que levantó la voz. No podía soportar que Seeley pensara hacer su vida a lado de otra mujer: -_Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! Tú me amas de la misma manera en que yo te amo!_

_-Entonces demuéstramelo! _–Expresó Seeley con desesperación.

En ese instante ella se acercó a él para besarlo con una pasión desenfrenada. Sabía que tenía que hacerle sentir todo el amor que sentía dentro de su ser. Seeley correspondió de la misma manera a aquella pasión tomándola de las caderas para acercarla por completo a su cuerpo y poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta, ella se separó bruscamente de su abrazo. Aquello desconcertó al joven:

_-Qué pasa?_

La joven lo miró a los ojos para simplemente decirle: _-Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme…_

En ese momento, Temperance levantó uno de sus brazos para propinarle sonoro golpe a Seeley, quien cayó inconsciente en el centro de la habitación. Con rapidez, la joven se acercó para cerciorarse que estuviera bien y después dedicarse a buscar la tarjeta electrónica con la que lo dejaría encerrado. Segundos más tarde, la tarjeta fue descubierta en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del joven. Rápidamente Brennan se dirigió a la puerta sin antes voltear a mirar al joven y expresar en silencio:

_-No puedo permitir que algo te pase. Prefiero saber que vives odiándome a saber que falleciste por amarme. Perdóname por todo. Te amo._

Dicho eso, apagó todas las luces de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta de aquel lugar y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega, el lugar en donde se encontraría con su destino de una vez por todas.

**.**

**.**

Algunos minutos más tarde, Seeley Booth abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una completa oscuridad. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerle pero hizo lo que pudo para tratar de ponerse en pie. Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido con Brennan así que maldijo en voz alta la hora en la que la conoció. Había disfrutado de sus besos y sus caricias pero se prometió a si mismo que nunca en la vida volvería a caer en sus engaños. Pero en ese instante lo único que quería era detener a esa mujer y a su amante arrogante para lograr recuperar el control de Millenium Exports y de su propia vida. Buscó su tarjeta electrónica para salir pero se percató que no la tenía en la chaqueta. Supo de inmediato que la mujer que más amaba y odiaba en la vida se la había llevado por lo que, dándose prisa, llamó a la recepción para amenazar al gerente del hotel: o abrían su puerta de inmediato o se dedicaría el resto de su vida a desprestigiar a uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas de Egipto. Diez minutos más tarde, Seeley Booth salió del hotel para dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega con una sola idea en mente: Destruir a las dos personas que habían hecho de su vida un verdadero infierno.

**.**

**.**

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, Temperance Brennan observaba con detenimiento todo el entorno que la rodeaba. Sabía que la policía no tardaría en llegar por lo que debía enfocarse en su único cometido. En el momento en que se cerrara la compra, tanto ella como Gabriel arrestarían a Alexander para poder terminar con aquella terrible pesadilla. En ese instante observó que bajaba del barco una persona que ella conocía perfectamente bien por lo que al acercarse dijo con ironía:

_-Hola Gustav._

Aquel hombre volteó en el instante en el que escuchó su nombre. Al ver a la mujer que había llevado a Millenium Exports a la perdición no pudo evitar verla con cara de asco: _-Temperance Brennan. Así que todavía sigues con vida._

_-Desafortunadamente para ti, así es. _–Respondió con sarcasmo en el instante en que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa pero Gustav solo tenía una pregunta en mente:

_-Dónde está Seeley?_

A lo que la joven contestó de inmediato: _-Está en su habitación. Creo que comió algo descompuesto y se intoxicó._

_-Cómo sé que me dices la verdad? _–Exclamó Gustav con suspicacia: _-Cómo sé que no lo has matado?_

_-No tengo por qué mentirte! _–Respondió Brennan con sarcasmo: -_Además, él sólo se encargaba de la logística. Yo me haré cargo de la entrega. Todo debe estar listo para la supervisión del armamento por parte de nuestros clientes._

_-Y si me niego a obedecerte? _–Gustav no estaba dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de aquella mujer que le había echado a perder la vida al hijo de Christopher pero Temperance, cansada de todo, sacó su pistola para apuntarla directamente a la cabeza de Gustav:

_-No creo que quieras dejar a Christine huérfana de padre no es así?_

Gustav observó que el semblante de la joven era serio y tranquilo, cual témpano de hielo por lo que con dureza le echó en cara: _-Eres una maldita arpía._

_-Te juro que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de tus palabras. _–Exclamó Brennan segura de sí misma y de que al final, cuando todos supieran de lo que había hecho, le pedirían perdón pero un leal Gustav respondió con coraje:

_-No lo creo! Traicionaste a la familia que te acogió con los brazos abiertos!_

Brennan hubiera querido decirle todo en esos momentos pero ya faltaba muy poco para que pudiera dejar de fingir. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un papel que interpretar por lo que le respondió con autoridad e ironía: _-Ya no me importan tus palabras. Lo único que quiero es que abran todas las cajas para que los clientes vean lo que están comprando o te aseguro que el que se morirá esta vez será tu adorado Seeley!_

Gustav se quedó callado. Hizo una rápida seña a sus hombres para que comenzaran a hacer lo que se les había indicado. Temperance sonrió con cinismo pero por dentro tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía que cualquier error le podría costar la vida a todos sus seres queridos.

Pasado un rato, Temperance Brennan comenzaba a impacientarse. Faltaba poco tiempo para que Alexander llegara con los hermanos Amir y todavía no tenía noticias de Gabriel por lo que subió al barco y le gritó a los hombres de Gustav: _-Dense prisa! Todo debe estar listo para los egipcios!_

_-Acaso no has olvidado algo?_

Cuando escuchó aquella voz, Temperance Brennan pudo sentir como el aire salía de sus pulmones. Era imposible que el dueño de esa voz estuviera en ese lugar justo en ese momento. Acaso esa era una señal de su propia destrucción? Había hecho todo lo que hizo para nada?

_-Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí!? _–Exclamó con desesperación en el instante en el que vio frente a ella al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Seeley, por su parte, exclamó con todo el odio que llevaba dentro de él:

_-Vine a impedir que tú y Alexander ensucien el nombre de mi padre y el de Millenium Exports!_

Brennan sintió como el miedo poco a poco iba apoderándose de ella: _-No tienes ni una sola idea de lo que estás diciendo! Vete por favor!_

_-No pienso irme a ningún lado! _–Exclamó un furioso Booth: _-Tú y ese idiota merecen un castigo por todo lo que le han hecho a Millenium, por lo que le hicieron a mi padre y por todo el dolor que me has causado cuando yo simplemente me enamoré de ti como un idiota! Eres una maldita mujer que ha jugado conmigo tantas veces! Pero ya no! No más! _

Temperance estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para sacarlo de ahí antes de que todo por lo que había luchado se fuera al demonio: _-Escúchame por favor! Debes irte por favor! Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo! _

_-He dicho que no! Ya no creo en tus palabras! _–Seeley se acercó a la joven para quedar a escasos milímetros de distancia. Lo único que quería era destruirla sin saber que faltaba poco para que la joven se hundiera en el abismo:

_-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo! Si me amas tanto como dices por favor vete de aquí!_

Al escuchar aquello, Seeley Booth se botó de la risa porque las palabras de la joven ya no eran importantes para él: _-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me importa lo que digas ni lo que pienses! Sé que nunca me amaste! Que nunca fueron reales tus palabras! Que tus besos fueron una vil mentira! Solo te acostaste conmigo para hacerme creer que tu amor era real y verdadero pero tú no amas a nadie! Eres una mujer que no tiene sentimientos por nada ni por nadie! No te importó apropiarte de Millenium! No te importó matar al ser que me dio la vida! No te importó destruirme por completo!_

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Temperance poco a poco se estaba destrozando pero aun así sabía que debía alejarlo de aquel sitio como fuera necesario por lo que colocó ambas manos en el rostro del joven para lograr que descubriera en su mirada el profundo amor que le tenía: _-Seeley… Escúchame por favor!_

_-No Temperance! _–Gritó Booth mientras sujetaba las muñecas de la joven: _-Esta vez no voy a caer en tus jueguitos. Lo que pasó hace rato en mi habitación hizo que por fin abriera los ojos y te viera como realmente eres! Una maldita víbora!_

En ese instante finalmente el alma de la joven se quebró por completo. Toda la presión que llevaba desde hace tiempo había explotado provocando que la joven se derrumbara. El desprecio que Booth sentía por ella era demasiado para su corazón. Por lo que finalmente no tuvo más remedio que decir en medio de lágrimas: _-Está bien. Cree lo que quieras de mí. Ódiame si es necesario pero lo único que te diré es que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. Porque te amo demasiado como para permitir que Alexander te haga daño! Te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie! Y si estuve con él fue para salvarte la vida! Si me acosté con él fue para no te matara! Fingí ser su mujer cuando mi único dueño es y serás tú! Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti! Y daría la vida si fuera necesario con tal de verte a salvo!_

Seeley se quedó petrificado ante aquella confesión. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que era imposible que lo que la joven le había dicho fuera verdad. Booth la miró fijamente a los ojos intentando descubrir alguna trampa pero en los ojos azules de la joven solo pudo encontrar una paz que le invadió por completo el alma. Sin embargo, la agente del FBI le había hecho demasiado daño por lo que le gritó:

_-No sigas mintiendo! Ya no te creo nada!_

Brennan, cansada de todo, simplemente expresó mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus brillantes ojos azules: _-Si ya no crees en mis palabras, cree en los hechos._

Al igual que horas atrás, Temperance se acercó a él para besarlo. Pero esta vez no fue con pasión. Fue un beso suave, delicado, lleno de todo el amor que era capaz de darle sin recibir absolutamente nada a cambio. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Seeley la tomó entre sus brazos para corresponder a ese dulce beso. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo ya que esos dos corazones estaban juntos. Él correspondió a aquel beso en el que se demostraron el inmenso amor que se tenían mutuamente. El aire empezó a provocar que aquellos amantes se detuvieran pero fue una voz la que los llevó al límite:

_-TEMPERANCE!_

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde había salido aquella voz. Fue en ese instante en el que Temperance Brennan, la mejor agente del FBI, veía cómo todo por lo que había luchado se derrumbaba ya que frente a ellos, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba el cañón de una pistola, la cual era sujetada por un furioso Alexander Humboldt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	27. Verdades que Matan

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Bueno, aprovechando estos días de descanso pude terminar de escribir este capítulo. Como saben, el año está por terminar y entre presupuestos, inventarios, preparativos de comidas de fin de año y las actividades de cada día pues tengo el trabajo hasta por las nubes pero me apliqué un poquito para traerles el nuevo cap., el cual, como siempre espero sea de su agrado. Por otra parte, nuestra serie favorita empieza una nueva etapa ya que estrena cambio de día de transmisión (ahora pasará los viernes) y de todo corazón espero que les vaya muy bien. Ah! Y no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerles todo su apoyo ya que el fic está a un pasito de llegar a los 275 comentarios. Creo que lo he dicho muchas veces pero no tienen ni la más remota idea de todo lo que me hacen sentir sus comentarios. En verdad que mil gracias por todo su apoyo en esta loca travesía literaria.**

**Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Evonii: Si te dejó ansiosa el final del capítulo pasado, entonces no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo te dejará este cap. Ojalá pienses que es tan fantabuloso como el anterior (me encantó la palabrita!) :D Y la boda! Simplemente maravillosa!**

**Booth bones: Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**Anto Bones 16: Si ya sabes que soy una perversa empedernida, de qué te sorprendes! Aunque espero que no hayas tenido tantas pesadillas por tanta espera. Lo que a mí se sorprendió fue que te dejara completamente sin habla. Yo la verdad hubiera gritado jajajaja! Y si no tienes ni idea de lo que pasará pues no te pierdas ni un solo detalle de este capítulo. ;D**

**Fabiana . Vivas .12: No llores por favor que me rompes el corazón! Creo que después de ese final, las emociones (en especial para Brennan) estarán a flor de piel. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Mimamamemimaa: Hola Gina! "La Loca de Turno"… Creo que en esta ocasión yo seré la loca jajaja! Hay veces que cuando todo se sale de control ya no puedes creer si vives en una realidad o en una fantasía. Muchas cosas pueden pasar (aunque creo que en lo que me resta de vida no podré ir a Europa). Se me hace raro que digas que mis fics te causen adicción. Creo que tendré que inventar un grupo llamado L.F.A. (Lectores Fanficcianos Anónimos) para controlar esa adicción. Y en efecto creo que te volviste loca porque no gritaste ni amenazaste tanto como de costumbre (solo 1 amenaza!). Y bueno, creo que el 21 de octubre ya ha quedado grabado en nuestras mentes y corazones por muchas cosas pero sobre todo porque te hice caso! Y nuevamente lo estoy haciendo! Actualicé antes! Espero no se me haga costumbre! Y ojalá te haya ido bien en los exámenes porque en caso contrario, tendré que dejar de actualizar para que te pongas a estudiar! **

**Zazú: Quieres que te lleve al hospital? Bueno, mejor que te lleve tu futuro esposo para que no tengas un infarto por mi culpa. Y sobre qué pasará ahora después del raro capítulo anterior… Creo que tendrás que seguir leyendo hasta el final.**

**Sukatao: Si crees que la cosa se está volviendo interesante, entonces no te pierdas lo que viene a continuación!**

**Lurbones: Bueno, creo que estando en la recta final del fic, era necesario que Alexander por fin descubriera a Brennan y Booth juntos. Eso es lo que hace que el fic sea interesante y cardiaco. Esperemos que no pase nada malo y si es así, te doy permiso (incluso te ayudo) para matar a Alexander! Jejeje! Me alegro mucho que pienses que Gabriel sea un personaje con una personalidad única porque está inspirado en cierta personita que conozco bastante bien! Con respecto a la boda, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Fue maravillosa y los votos… Bueno, creo que solté como un litro de lágrimas durante los votos. En efecto, creo que esos fueron los mejores (ya desde entonces Brennan sentía algo por nuestro agente del FBI favorito). Y nuevamente gracias por todas tus palabras! Ya te tengo en mi red del blue-bird! **

**Bonesfan: Si crees que está súper dramático el fic, sigue leyendo!**

**Roxanithaalor: Aunque no lo creas, ahora que estuve enferma y tuve que ir al IMSS me acordé de ti! No me puse a leer un fic pero ahora entiendo por qué decidiste ponerte a leer el fic en la sala de espera. En mi caso, después de esperar por 3 horas para que me dieran consulta, creo que pude adelantar bastante con tanto libro que tengo pendiente de leer. Con respecto a poner fin a tu martirio, no aguantas nada! Todavía falta mucho para que acabe el fic! :D**

**Manicbones: Quieres un poco de felicidad? Aunque no lo creas, yo también. Espero mi bipolaridad no provoque lo contrario!**

**Pues bien, ya no desesperen más. Los dejo por fin con este capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Saludos y abrazos de parte de una escritora dramática demente con gripa perpetua en la enorme Ciudad de México! Hasta pronto! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. La canción "Dark Side" interpretada por Kelly Clarkson pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Protegido de todo el daño posible había estado Seeley Booth hasta ese momento. Y eso era lo que Temperance Brennan ya no podía seguir evitando. Finalmente todos se habían encontrado con su destino. Alexander Humboldt los apuntaba con su revolver mientras el dolor y la rabia atravesaban su cuerpo por completo. Seeley observaba a su adversario detenidamente ya que él mismo y la mujer a su lado estaban en peligro de muerte. Pero fue Temperance la que rompió el silencio ya que debía hacer todo lo posible para que El Comandante no decidiera matarlos en ese instante de debilidad, un instante en el que había bajado la guardia:

_-Alexander! Puedo explicarte…_

_-No hay nada que explicar! Voy a matar a este idiota! _–Gritó Alexander sin dejar de mirarlos detenidamente, decidido a disparar en cualquier momento.

_-Veremos si te atreves! _–Respondió Booth intentando enfurecer todavía más a aquel hombre quien simplemente le contestó denotando un inmenso odio en su voz:

_-Lo dudas imbécil? Nunca me he tentado el corazón a la hora de quitar a alguien de mi camino! Y ahora, voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace tiempo!_

Por su parte, Brennan adelantó un paso para intentar cubrir con su cuerpo al hombre que amaba mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Alexander: _-Espera por favor! No es el momento ni el lugar para arreglar esta situación! Tenemos un compromiso por atender!_

El Comandante esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía al ver que la joven intentaba jugar con él una vez más: _-No me importa si los egipcios nos esperan por 300 años! En este momento voy a acabar con este asqueroso gusano!_

Sin embargo, la joven agente del FBI se armó de valor para enfrentarlo ya que de nada servía seguir fingiendo un amor que nunca había sentido: _-No te atrevas a hacerlo! Si lo matas, te advierto que no vivirás para contarlo!_

Alexander abrió los ojos en señal de asombro. Finalmente había visto a la verdadera Temperance Brennan, que nada tenía que ver con la joven ingenua que le había hecho creer que era cuando estaba en sus brazos por lo que exclamó: _-Ya veo. Estás dispuesta a matarme para salvarlo? Eso es algo que no vi venir. _

Brennan adelantó otro paso para enfrentarse finalmente cara a cara con aquel hombre. Estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de salvar a Booth y no le importaba llevarse a Alexander en el camino. Tenía guardada su arma en la parte baja de su espalda por lo que analizaba muy bien la situación en caso de que tuviera que dispararle a su objetivo: _-Hay muchas cosas que no has visto ni sabes de mí pero te puedo asegurar que no saldrás vivo de aquí si decides tocarle un solo pelo._

Humboldt se había dado cuenta de lo que la joven estaba haciendo al acercarse poco a poco a él pero en ese momento se obligó a sí mismo a sabotear cualquier intento de ataque por lo que simplemente le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el heredero de Millenium Exports lo escuchara: _-Por favor Temperance! No puedo creer que estés arriesgando tu propia vida por ese idiota cuando lo único que querías era matarlo!_

Booth, sorprendido por sus palabras, preguntó: _-A qué te refieres imbécil?_

El Comandante soltó una gran carcajada al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del joven antes de contestar con todo el coraje que podía tener: _-Acaso esta lindura no te ha dicho que cuando vino a buscarme me ofreció tu cabeza en bandeja de plata? Ella iba a asesinarte cuando descubriste toda la verdad. Desafortunadamente el estúpido y decrépito de tu padrino se atravesó entre esa bala y tú. Y si no hubiera sido por tu gente, en este momento ya estarías 3 metros bajo tierra! _

Seeley no quería escuchar más. Recordó que aquel día ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo cuando reveló que estaba aliada con El Comandante pero jamás pasó por su mente que aquel intento de homicidio estaba planeado desde un principio: _-Eso es verdad Temperance?_

Brennan seguía dándole la espalda sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa sarcástica del Comandante. La joven se quedó en silencio por lo que fue Alexander quien le reveló todo su plan: _-Claro que es verdad! Lo que ella buscaba era hacerte daño. Por eso te dijo que ella era la Danielle que te había engañado. Decidió aprovecharse de ello para herirte y lastimarte. Cuando estuvieras muerto, nosotros nos quedaríamos con el control de Millenium para siempre. Así, Christopher sufriría por partida doble: Por haber perdido tanto a su querida empresa como a su amado ahijadito!_

Booth recordó el inmenso dolor que le había provocado aquel día. Poco a poco pudo ver en su mente las escenas de aquella noche en la que su padre cayó al mar con una bala en su interior dejándolo completamente a merced de aquellos tipos. Seeley ya no podía creer en las palabras de amor de la joven al recordar los hechos de odio que tanto El Comandante como la mujer que decía lo amaba habían realizado en su contra. Inadvertidamente cerró sus manos en puños con la finalidad de intentar retener todo el odio, coraje y dolor que sentía por dentro así que, con toda la rabia y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, le gritó a la joven: _-Maldita sea Brennan! Responde! Dijiste que eras Danielle solo para lastimarme?_

Temperance Brennan sabía que eso era mentira. Ella en realidad era Danielle pero a Alexander le había confesado que se había hecho pasar por ella para lastimar a Seeley y hacer más creíble su plan. Sin embargo, creyó que tal vez esa era la única forma de sacarlo vivo de ahí por lo que, sin voltear a verlo, porque en caso contrario se derrumbaría, expresó: _-Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Te dije que yo era Danielle para hacerte daño. Yo estaba muy enojada con Christopher por la forma en la que me había corrido de su casa y de la empresa. Juré que me vengaría de él así que busqué a Alexander para pedir su ayuda._

Seeley soltó un grito de dolor para regocijo de Alexander. El hijo de Christopher estaba harto de la manera en la que Temperance Brennan le había estado viendo la cara por lo que con dolor y coraje en su voz le gritó: _-Creo que por fin estoy viendo lo que realmente eres! Eres un ángel y un maldito demonio! Eres la luz y la oscuridad! Eres la maldad en toda su expresión!_

_-No me digas eso por favor… _-Brennan volteó a mirarlo brevemente ya que no podía permitir que Alexander aprovechara esa distracción para dispararle. Sabía que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Si lo que quería era sacarlo con vida de ese lugar tenía que sabotear la última oportunidad que tenía para intentar ser feliz a pesar de que el dolor de perderlo, esta vez para siempre, fuera insoportable.

_-Tengo unas ganas inmensas de matarte! _–Gritó Booth antes de intentar acercarse a la joven para quitarle la vida con sus propias manos ya que su vida hubiera sido completamente distinta si no se hubieran conocido pero una voz fue la que evitó que cumpliera su cometido:

_-Entonces creo que habrá una gran matanza aquí. _–Exclamó Gabriel mientras aparecía apuntando con su arma hacia la joven agente del FBI y el amor de su vida: _-Ay Tempe, no puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante estupidez. Te dije mil veces que no traicionaras la confianza de nuestro jefe._

Aquellos jóvenes amantes observaron sorprendidos cómo Gabriel Montemayor se colocaba junto al Comandante sin dejar de apuntarles con la pistola. Por su parte, Alexander expresó con sarcasmo: _-Como podrás ver mi amor, tu amigo se ha convertido en un buen aliado mío. Ha estado al pendiente de todos los pasos de esta sabandija por lo que no me extraña que te haya embaucado para que terminaras enamorándote de él. Te dejaste impresionar por un bobo bonito teniendo a un verdadero hombre. Pero ahora mismo, voy a deshacerme de ustedes dos._

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa irónica sin dejar de ver ni de apuntar a Temperance y Seeley antes de decir: _-Con todo respeto señor, me gustaría que usted regresara con los egipcios. No sería bueno para el negocio hacerlos esperar. Yo me encargaré personalmente de este imbécil. No sabe las ganas que tengo de demostrarle quién es el que manda aquí._

Alexander también tenía ganas de matar a Booth por arrebatarle a amor de la mujer que le pertenecía por lo que, sin dejar de apuntarles con su propia arma, respondió: _-De ninguna manera! Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos!_

Al notar aquello, el agente de la Interpol insistió: _-Señor, no es necesario que una persona de su categoría se ensucie las manos con un tipo que no vale la pena. Para ello me tiene aquí._

Esta vez, aquel terrible Comandante, bajó su arma: _-Está bien Gondorff. Asegúrate que su muerte sea muy lenta. Y tú _–Dijo volteando a ver a Brennan: _-entregarás conmigo ese armamento. Y después me encargaré de ti!_

Gabriel avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba un dolido Seeley Booth. Éste lo miró con un profundo odio pero cuando pasó junto a la joven, ésta le gritó a la cara:

_-Hey Johnny! Si le tocas un pelo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás!_

El agente de la Interpol la miró fijamente a los ojos azules por solo una milésima de segundo antes de responder: _-Mi querida amiga, creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad porque te puedo jurar que lo sacaré de esta tierra para siempre!_

Dicho aquello, Gabriel agarró a Booth por la chaqueta para empujarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola. Brennan quería voltear para ver al hombre que amaba por última vez pero Alexander seguía teniendo toda su atención. Conociendo al hombre que estaba frente a ella no podía perder detalle de todos sus movimientos. Finalmente había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo y cumplir su objetivo aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del mundo, Zack Addy corría contra reloj para impedir que Richard Cooper diera a conocer al mundo entero que Temperance Brennan, ahora ex agente del FBI, había cometido actos de traición en contra del gobierno norteamericano. Con la ayuda de Ángela Montenegro intentaban sabotear las transmisiones para que nadie tuviera conocimiento de la misión de la joven. Sin embargo, el llamado cuarto poder era inmenso por lo que no alcanzarían a cubrir todo. Por lo que Jack Hodgins tomó una decisión que tal vez afectaría todo el caso pero era lo único que podía hacer ante la situación:

_-Me puedes decir qué rayos se te ha metido en la cabeza Cooper?_

Richard Cooper observó que su secretaría había hecho lo posible por impedirle la entrada a aquel hombre sin conseguirlo completamente por lo que únicamente le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se retirara. Cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Cooper tomó asiento mientras decía:

_-A qué se debe el placer de esta visita?_

Un furioso Hodgins exclamó mientras continuaba de pie: _-No me vengas con tonterías! Cómo se te ocurre acusar a tu mejor agente de traición?_

Cooper lo miró fijamente. Había sospechado que lo había ido a buscar para hablar sobre el caso de Brennan por lo que aquel reclamo únicamente se lo confirmó así que solo se limitó a decir: _-Si no hubiera hecho las estupideces que hizo, otra sería la historia._

_-Solo porque no hay informes de su misión? Eso es una tontería! _–Respondió Hodgins levantando los brazos antes de tomar asiento frente al Director del FBI. Por su parte, éste le contestó:

_-Eso no es lo importante! Temperance cometió un enorme error: Dejó que lo personal influyera en lo profesional._

Hodgins no podía creer en lo que escuchaba. Sabía que por un lado tenía razón pero en ese caso, Temperance había hecho lo que ella había considerado correcto por lo que después de algunos segundos en silencio concluyó por decirle: _-Eres un idiota Cooper! Uno no puede evitar enamorarse…_

_-Ella estaba en una misión! _–Exclamó Richard Cooper mientras levantaba la voz: _-No en unas vacaciones! Jamás debió permitir que el corazón nublara su juicio! Todas las decisiones que ha tomado han sido erróneas! _

Esta vez fue Jack quien lo miró a los ojos y con toda la seriedad del mundo le respondió: _-Y le das la espalda en el momento en el que más te necesita?_

Cooper cruzó los brazos en torno a su pecho en aspecto defensivo: _-Le di una alternativa y no la quiso tomar._

Más que las palabras fue aquel gesto el que molestó al Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos de América. _-Veo que eres un verdadero idiota. No mereces estar al frente de esta agencia._

Aquellas palabras exasperaron a Cooper: _-No me hables en ese tono Hodgins! El que estés involucrado con una de mis analistas no significa que vengas aquí a decirme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo!_

_-No vengo aquí por ser el futuro marido de Ángela si no como tu superior! _–Hodgins le recordó que finalmente en sus manos estaba el destituirlo de su cargo pero Cooper no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente:

_-Serás mi superior pero aquí el único que puede ordenar soy yo! Además, Brennan rompió las reglas!_

Hodgins trató de serenarlo quedándose en silencio. Al ver que Richard se tranquilizaba continuó: _-Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer para no cederle el control de Millenium Exports a Humboldt. Si tan solo la hubieras apoyado en vez de ponerla entre la espada y la pared, las cosas en este momento serían muy diferentes._

_-Lo único que importa es que desobedeció mis órdenes e involucró a todas las agencias y entidades internacionales que pudo! _–Exclamó Cooper a la vez que intentaba hacerle comprender a Hodgins ese punto. Sin embargo, Hodgins le dijo:

_-Veo que no te importa su futuro…_

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la serenidad de Cooper por lo que, furioso, le gritó: _-Claro que me importa! Ella es la hija que nunca tuve oportunidad de tener! Le tengo un inmenso cariño y es por ello que me duele en el alma lo que ha pasado pero tengo un deber con este país!_

_-Un país que tarde o temprano te dará la espalda como tú lo hiciste con ella! Pero creo que no tiene caso que siga hablando contigo ya que no escuchas razones. Lo único que puedo hacer es darte esto _–En ese instante, Hodgins sacó una carpeta para colocarla frente a Cooper en su escritorio: _-Aquí está documentada toda la misión de Temperance. Tanto lo que ha hecho en conjunto con la Interpol así como todo el trabajo que mi equipo ha hecho desde aquí con la ayuda de Ángela. Léelo detenidamente para que descubras los motivos oficiales por los que Brennan hizo lo que hizo de esta manera. Finalmente era su responsabilidad al ser únicamente su misión. Temperance trató de hacerlo todo sin ningún tipo de ayuda pero ella no está sola. Tiene amigos que la respaldaron a pesar de ser prácticamente una misión suicida. Ahora, por tu culpa, será detenida por la policía egipcia y enviada aquí para ser enjuiciada. Tuve que moverme rápidamente para solicitar un amparo pero desafortunadamente no pude evitar que tenga que presentarse ante las autoridades para responder por sus actos de "traición". Sé que deberé convencer a muchos de su inocencia pero te aseguro una cosa: Si a pesar de todas las pruebas, la declaran culpable y la condenan a la pena capital, te juro que moveré cielos e infiernos para hacerte pagar por ello!_

Dicho eso, un furioso Jack Hodgins salió del despacho de Cooper. Éste se quedó mirando el ventanal de su oficina antes de tomar aquella carpeta para empezar a leer todo lo que realmente había ocurrido meses atrás.

**.**

**.**

Aquella tarde se había convertido en uno de los días más nublados en El Cairo provocando un ambiente templado en aquella zona donde Temperance y Alexander estaban por encontrarse con su propio destino. El Comandante no podía olvidar la traición de la que había sido objeto pero, como le había dicho Gondorff minutos antes, tenían un negocio que llevar a cabo por lo que, a punta pistola, obligó a la joven a bajar de la embarcación:

_-Quiero que cumplas con esto. Si haces o dices algo que no me convenga, no dudaré ni un minuto en matarte. _–Exclamó Alexander con dureza pero Brennan necesitaba ganar un poco más de tiempo para que la policía egipcia llegara a tomar sus posiciones así que con ironía le respondió:

_-No te atreverías._

Aquello comenzó a sacar de quicio al Comandante. Era un hecho que la amaba pero jamás le iba a perdonar su traición: _-No tientes a la suerte. Lo he hecho varias veces así que no me importaría._

_-Me amas demasiado como para verme muerta. _–Temperance confiaba en poder envolverlo nuevamente aunque fuera solo por unos momentos más. Sin embargo, no se esperaba, o tal vez no quería admitirlo, que las palabras de Alexander le congelarían el alma:

_-Es verdad pero prefiero matarte a verte con alguien más._

En ese instante, tuvieron frente a ellos a Set, Khalid y Amunet Amir. Los tres hermanos se habían presentado para hacer la revisión de todo el armamento.

_-Mi muy estimada Temperance. _–Se acercó Set para saludar a la joven: _-Como siempre es un honor volver a verla._

_-El placer es todo mío Set. Es un placer volver a verlos a todos _–Brennan sabía que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, podrían detener a todos los hermanos al mismo tiempo así que entrando en papel, para beneplácito de Alexander, continuó: _–Como podrán ver a continuación, en esta embarcación se encuentra todo el armamento que nos solicitaron. Están en todo su derecho de hacer una selección al azar o revisar que cada una de las armas funcione correctamente. Aquí tengo la póliza de garantía donde está enlistada cada una de las armas con sus respectivas características y números de serial, la cual firmaré en cuanto ustedes me indiquen que todo está perfectamente bien._

_-Y el traslado? _-Preguntó Amunet de pronto pero fue reprendida a su vez por su hermano mayor únicamente con la mirada. Temperance, al ver cómo la joven era tratada, exclamó:

_-Por favor Set. Está en todo su derecho de preguntar. Los papeles de traslado están en el mismo sobre de la garantía. Me he asegurado personalmente de que todo esté en perfecto orden._

Fue entonces cuando Alexander tomó la palabra: _-Dicho eso, los invito a que suban a la embarcación para que aprecien con sus propios ojos la mercancía. Si requieren ayuda, mis muchachos están para servirles._

Temperance Brennan comenzó a dar indicaciones para que los hombres de Gustav se movilizaran para dar inicio a la inspección del armamento. Ella y Alexander estuvieron al pendiente de cada movimiento realizado por los tres hermanos. A Brennan no le sorprendió que quien más supiera del armamento fuera Amunet. Era un hecho que las mujeres estaban empezando a sobresalir en el mundo de los negocios pero el único punto desfavorable es que la joven pertenecía a una sociedad en la que las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto. Por otro lado, Temperance pensaba en cómo estaría Seeley en ese momento y si Gabriel en realidad cumpliría su promesa.

**.**

**.**

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, un hombre avanzaba hacia rumbo desconocido mientras sentía como el cañón de una pistola se enterraba en su espalda. Sin embargo, por dentro, estaba completamente derrotado. Seeley Booth por fin entendió que el conocer a Temperance Brennan era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Maldijo la hora en la que la había conocido en casa de su padre y se había enamorado de ella como un idiota. Maldijo el amor que había sentido por ella y que lo había llevado a aquella situación. Si tan solo hubiera creído desde un principio todo lo que su padre le había dicho de aquella joven, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, Gabriel Montemayor lo sacó de su ensoñación:

_-Muy bien Booth. Cómo quieres que te mate?_

Seeley quería que todo el dolor que sentía por dentro desapareciera pero en su corazón le había prometido a su padre que haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado así que en lugar de dejarse vencer se volteó para mirarlo de frente y decirle con valentía: _-Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que me quites la vida tan fácilmente!_

_-Si te pones en ese plan creo que será mejor que te mate con mis propias manos. _–Exclamó Gabriel mientras guardaba la pistola. Booth vio esto como una oportunidad para derrotarlo por lo que se le fue encima. Ambos rodaron por el suelo pero finalmente Seeley logró controlar a Gabriel. Lo golpeó directamente en la mandíbula para de inmediato colocar sus manos en el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo. El agente de la Interpol comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire:

_-No… creo que… puedas hacerlo… No tienes las… agallas!_

_-Quieres ver que si las tengo?_

Booth continuó presionando el cuello de Gabriel pero éste, con todas las fuerzas posibles, levantó su puño derecho para golpear en las costillas al hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker. Seeley cayó a un lado del agente liberándolo de su posible muerte. Gabriel expresó con sarcasmo: _-Sigo pensando que eres un hijito de papi Booth! Temperance necesita a un verdadero hombre! Un verdadero hombre como El Comandante! O como yo!_

Booth ya no sabía que sentir sobre Brennan pero aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron por completo. Ambos se levantaron para empezar una pelea a puño limpio. Mientras uno golpeaba, el otro aprovechaba para regresarle el golpe. Poco a poco, los moretones empezaron a notarse en el rostro de ambos hombres. Algunos segundos más tarde, el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en aquellos seres que sangraban sin cesar. Sin embargo, el agente de la Interpol exclamó:

_-Vaya que eres un hueso duro de roer Booth. Pero aquí solo puede haber un vencedor y ese seré yo. _

_-No lo creo Gondorff _–Respondió el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker mientras se limpiaba rápidamente con la chaqueta la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Pero Gabriel ni siquiera le permitió ponerse en guardia. Con la velocidad del rayo, el agente de la Interpol se lanzó hacia el heredero de Millenium Exports para patearlo en las costillas dejándole sin aire y golpearlo nuevamente en la mandíbula. Lentamente, Gabriel Montemayor pudo ver cómo Seeley Booth caía desfallecido ante sus ojos. Tomó un poco de aire y torció su cuello. De inmediato se acercó para tomarle el pulso a Booth y dio gracias al cielo de que únicamente estaba inconsciente por lo que lo jaló de los brazos para arrastrarlo a la orilla de un río que estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Lo tomó en brazos para depositarlo en una pequeña lancha que observó abandonada. Colocó los remos a su lado y empujó aquella embarcación. Sin más, observó cómo Booth se alejaba de aquel sitio mientras se limpiaba el sudor y la sangre del rostro. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo para finalmente decirse a sí mismo:

_-Tanto golpe para salvarte la vida Seeley Booth! Si no me hubieras atacado, en este momento todo habría terminado y tú estarías en brazos de tu noviecita! La cirugía plástica se la tendré que cobrar a Brennan! _

Sin embargo, soltó una ligera sonrisa. Le había costado dolor y sangre pero finalmente había sacado al hijo de Morrison-Baker de la mirada asesina del Comandante. Ahora, tenía una misión más importante, impedir que Alexander Humboldt matara a Brennan, o en su defecto, que ambos terminaran quitándose la vida.

**.**

**.**

Algunas horas más tarde, Set Amir bajó de la embarcación en compañía de sus hermanos con la seria intención de hablar firmemente con Alexander Humboldt y Temperance Brennan. Éstos habían salido para dejarlos solos pero en realidad Alexander quería tener a la joven a su lado para evitar que se escapara ya que entre ellos había todavía muchas cosas que aclarar. Cuando Brennan los observó acercarse, ella se dirigió a Set:

_-Bueno, cómo han visto la mercancía?_

Sin embargo, fue Khalid el que respondió al cuestionamiento: _-Hemos revisado la mercancía en su totalidad. Todo está de acuerdo a lo especificado y en perfecto funcionamiento. _

_-Sr. Humboldt, -_Dijo Set en un tono ceremonial: _-creo que éste es un buen momento para dar por cerrado este negocio. _

_-Entonces me gustaría proceder a la transacción que nos interesa. Este es el número de cuenta a la que deberá depositar la cantidad acordada._-Exclamó El Comandante con una gran sonrisa en los labios ante la mirada atenta de Temperance.

Set sacó de una maleta una mini computadora para realizar la transferencia en línea. Pasados algunos segundos, le dijo a Alexander: _-Listo. Ocho mil quinientos millones de euros. _

Alexander miró a Brennan al momento en el que ella sacaba una tableta para revisar si se había realizado el pago acordado. Segundos más tarde, Temperance exclamó:

_-Bien. Creo que me corresponde entregarles la garantía de la mercancía por un año y toda la documentación del traslado. Solo resta que ustedes le indiquen a nuestro personal el lugar al que deberá ser llevado._

_-Debo decir que ha sido un enorme placer hacer negocios con ustedes. Ojalá que ésta no sea la última vez. _–Contestó Set mientras se acercaba para darle la mano a Temperance y Alexander, con lo que la transacción quedaba completamente cerrada.

En ese momento, cerca de ellos, varios hombres comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Brennan supo que todo por lo que había luchado, estaba a punto de llegar a su final mientras Alexander ultimaba detalles con los egipcios. Sin embargo, El Comandante notó la presencia de la policía egipcia por lo que sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar. Al percatarse de ello, Brennan corrió detrás de él ya que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se escapara. Lo persiguió por algunos kilómetros pero afortunadamente, El Comandante tuvo que detenerse para tomar un poco de aire, lo cual fue aprovechado por Brennan para alcanzarlo. Al momento de estar frente a él le apuntó con su pistola:

_-Alexander Humboldt, quedas detenido en nombre del gobierno de los Estados Unidos!_

Alexander esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver a aquella joven completamente segura de sí misma. Por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas someterla y hacerla completamente suya como si no existiera un mañana pero decidió entrar en su propio juego por lo que simplemente le respondió: _-Vaya, has jugado conmigo tanto como has querido pero esto se acabó. Acabaré contigo así como acabé con el idiota de tu noviecito._

Sin dejar de mirar cualquier movimiento que su enemigo hiciera para intentar sorprenderla, Temperance respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo: _-Te equivocas Alexander. Johnny Gondorff está conmigo. Es un agente infiltrado de la Interpol así que Booth debe estar muy lejos de aquí._

Humboldt escuchó atónito aquellas palabras así que soltó una carcajada antes de contestar: _-Vaya que si me han engañado por completo. Y a quién le debo esta detención? NSA, FBI, CIA? Aunque para ser sincero tienes más cara de FBI que de CIA. _

Brennan soltó una ligera sonrisa sarcástica: _-En efecto, soy del FBI y te aseguro que no descansaré hasta verte refundido en la cárcel._

Alexander estaba sorprendido pero lo que trataba de hacer en aquellos momentos era enfurecer a Brennan para lograr salir vivo de ese lugar: _-Por favor Brennan! Infinidad de veces me han detenido e infinidad de veces me han dejado en libertad porque no han podido comprobarme absolutamente nada!_

La joven sabía que en efecto Alexander había sido detenido varias veces pero jamás había puesto un pie en la cárcel, pero en esta ocasión, estaba plenamente convencida que lograrían refundirlo en prisión así que le dijo sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos: _-Esta vez será diferente. Tengo muchas pruebas para acusarte de contrabando y tráfico ilegal de armas._

Alexander seguía pensando cómo escapar de ahí a la vez que trataba de hacer enfurecer a la joven: _-Te aseguro que en unos días voy a salir libre y entonces deberás cuidarte porque te aseguro que me vengaré de ti en lo que más te duele._

_-No puedes hacerme daño Alexander. _-Temperance respondió muy segura de su caso: -_Finalmente te veré en el lugar al que perteneces!_

_-No lo creo. Y para que sepas, tu castigo será estar conmigo por siempre porque yo soy tu dueño. Sé cómo hacerte gozar en la cama, sé cómo te gustan mis besos! _–Exclamó El Comandante mientras daba pequeños pasos para intentar acercarse a la joven y arrebatarle el arma. Al darse cuenta de ello, Brennan empezó a caminar hacia atrás:

_-Veo que no conoces a las mujeres y mucho menos a mí. Soy una agente entrenada para hacer que los demás piensen lo que yo quiero de mí. Me alegra saber que nunca notaste que todas mis caricias eran fingidas._

Esta vez fue Alexander quien por poco pierde el control de sus emociones porque prácticamente Temperance Brennan le acababa de revelar que todas las veces que había estado en sus brazos únicamente había fingido un amor que nunca existió por lo que con aspecto sombrío le respondió: _-Bueno, pues ahora voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras porque aunque no lo sepas tú has sido mía desde hace muchos años. _

_-A qué rayos te refieres? _–Exclamó sorprendida la joven.

Alexander se percató de que la joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima así que lo tenía completamente acorralado: _-A que desde que te vi por primera vez supe que serías mi mujer y tal vez no soy el dueño de tu corazón pero he sido el dueño de tu cuerpo. Y lo seré por siempre! Además, no crees que si yo lo ordeno mis hombres buscarán a Booth por cielo, mar y tierra para matarlo?_

Brennan soltó una sonrisa irónica, tal como lo hubiera hecho el agente de la Interpol si estuviera a su lado, antes de contestar: _-Eso sería interesante verlo porque tus hombres deben estar siendo detenidos en este momento si es que no lo están ya. _

Al ver que ya no le quedaban más opciones se acercó lentamente a la joven, quien le miraba con coraje pero a la vez sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Rápidamente Alexander deslizó una pequeña arma que estaba escondida en un dispositivo colocado en su brazo por lo que Brennan no pudo evitar que le apuntara directamente así que ahora, ambos tenían sus propias armas apuntándose mutuamente. Alexander esbozó una ligera sonrisa llena de sarcasmo antes de decir:

_-Dispara si quieres Temperance. Puedes matarme si lo deseas! Así podrás librarte de mí!_

Temperance sabía que esa sería una salida muy fácil ya que evitaría ser juzgado por sus crímenes por lo que exclamó: _-No lo haré. Dejaré que la justicia sea quien te castigue._

_-Yo puedo comprar a la justicia! _–Gritó Alexander con todas sus fuerzas: _-Siempre habrá alguien corrupto!_

_-Entonces vigilaré cada uno de tus movimientos para que eso nunca pase! _–Respondió la joven sin dejar de observar el arma y al individuo que estaba frente a ella. A su vez, El Comandante quiso sacarla de sus cabales:

_-Todavía no te das cuenta que en el fondo anhelas estar a mi lado?_

_-Eso jamás Alexander! _–Contestó Brennan con ansiedad y desesperación pero rápidamente intentó calmarse porque ambos sabían perfectamente que el primero que diera un paso en falso sería el perdedor. Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que aquel hombre le diría:

_-Ya te dije que deberás matarme porque sólo así podrás deshacerte de mí! Y te daré un buen motivo para animarte hacerlo! _–Alexander Humboldt bajó el arma con la que le apuntaba a la joven y guardarla nuevamente en el dispositivo de la manga de su chaqueta. Extendió los brazos para darle la oportunidad a Brennan de un tiro certero en el pecho antes de exclamar: _-Entérate de una buena vez que yo maté a tus padres!_

En ese momento, Temperance Brennan sintió que la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas palabras fueran verdad?: _–Eso es una mentira! Es una maldita mentira!_

Alexander esbozó una ligera sonrisa llena de ironía y sarcasmo antes de responder: _-No amorcito. Yo les quité la vida! Si tu padre no se hubiera atrevido a desafiarme, en estos momentos estaría vivo al igual que tu madre!_

La joven agente del FBI podía sentir cómo la rabia se iba apoderando de todos sus sentidos. Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, trató de mover cielo, mar y tierra para investigar todo lo referente a su muerte pero todos los archivos eran clasificados y no tenía ni el nivel ni el rango para poder accesar a ellos. En ese instante, recordó la manera en la que se preocupó cuando vio tantas llamadas perdidas en su móvil, la forma en la que sintió que la vida se le escapaba de las manos cuando observó tantas patrullas afuera de su casa, el terror de ver la sala destrozada y las manchas de sangre por toda la habitación. Y lo único que pudo decir fue: _-Por qué? Por qué me quitaste a mi familia! Ellos no te habían hecho ningún daño! Eran los mejores padres y los mejores seres humanos! Mucho mejor de lo que tú y yo nunca seremos! Contéstame maldito!_

El rostro de Alexander se tornó serio: _-Porque necesitaba dinero para escapar de varios miembros de la mafia italiana. Un plan había tenido desastrosas consecuencias por lo que tuve que esconderme en tu casa. En un principio descubrí que no había nadie por lo que me metí para buscar dinero o cualquier cosa de valor que pudiera vender rápidamente. Conforme buscaba vi un retrato tuyo. Desde ese momento supe que tenía que conocerte, enamorarte, declararme absolutamente tuyo y hacerte completamente mía. Me perdí en la magia de tu mirada y en la belleza de tu rostro. Fue tu padre quien me sacó de mi propia ensoñación. Traía en las manos una escopeta con la que trató de sacarme de la casa. Con rapidez agarré el arma pero ambos comenzamos a forcejear. De pronto logré quitársela para dispararle sin piedad. Al escuchar los disparos, tu madre apareció antes de gritar aterrada. Tuve que dispararle para evitar que los vecinos llegaran en su auxilio. Con rapidez busqué y me llevé todas las joyas que tenían así como el dinero que guardaban en su habitación. Antes de salir, busqué el porta retrato que contenía tu foto y me lo llevé. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería conocerte pero sabía que jamás me perdonarías el haber matado a tus padres. He guardado esa foto por años así que supones el porqué de mis palabras cuando te entregué aquella mercancía._

Brennan efectivamente recordó las palabras que Alexander le había dicho: _"Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte. No pensé encontrarte aquí"_. Por fin había entendido aquellas palabras que le habían incomodado y sorprendido. Pero El Comandante continuó: _-Cuando te vi por primera vez en persona supe que la vida me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para conquistarte. Pero parece que la propia vida es la que me está llevando a la muerte misma en manos de la persona a la que más deseo con toda mi alma._

Brennan le respondió con absoluta seriedad pero tratando de mostrarle el inmenso odio que le tenía en ese mismo instante:_ -Bien dicen que amor y deseo son cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea ni todo lo que se desea se ama._

_-No pensé que alguna vez hubieras leído al Quijote. _–Exclamó Alexander sorprendido por el conocimiento literario de la joven.

Temperance Brennan continuaba apuntando con su arma a aquel hombre que le había cambiado la vida por completo pero todavía tenía muchas preguntas que contestar así que la joven exclamó: _-Pagaste para que nadie pudiera ver la investigación del caso, no es así?_

El Comandante la miró fijamente a los ojos azules que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez fingieron amarlo y hoy lo miraban con odio y al mismo tiempo con dolor: _-Hice muchas cosas para evitar que me investigaran. Uno de tus antiguos vecinos me vio salir de tu casa pero como no encontraron ninguna de mis huellas ni nada que me involucrara con tu familia me dejaron en libertad. De hecho, hay un video donde me están interrogando por ese delito. Me extraña que teniendo tantos artilugios en el FBI no hayas tenido la oportunidad de verlo. En fin, solté mucho dinero para dejar de estar involucrado y ya ves. Aquí estoy, libre como el viento._

_-Será la última vez que lo estés. Vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que me has hecho. _–Brennan sujetaba con fuerza su arma. Los dedos comenzaron a ponerse blancos debido a la presión con la que la estaba sujetando. Quería en ese momento matarlo por tanto sufrimiento que le había provocado pero también sabía que no debía hacerlo ya que podría terminar encarcelada por quitarle la vida a una sabandija como esa, que finalmente no la merecía. En ese momento, bajó la mano con la que le apuntaba a Alexander hacia uno de sus costados. Con paso lento se acercó a Alexander hasta quedar frente a él solo a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Alexander la veía con dureza y enojo. A su vez, Brennan solo podía mirarlo con odio, rabia, desolación. Lentamente, dejó caer la pistola en el suelo para de inmediato subir ambas manos y colocarlas en el cuello del aquel hombre con la intención de asfixiarlo para que ya no pudiera hacer más daño. Sin embargo, Alexander la golpeó en las costillas provocando que el aire de los pulmones de la joven desapareciera por algunos segundos. El Comandante la golpeó en el rostro antes de tomar su brazo izquierdo y colocarlo justo detrás de la espalda de la joven. Brennan sintió un profundo dolor mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre. De pronto, Alexander le dijo: _-Todavía recuerdo que tienes lastimada la muñeca. Qué te parece esto?_

En ese instante, un poderoso y ensordecedor grito salió de la garganta de la joven después de que Alexander le rompiera la mano por completo. La joven sabía que tarde o temprano el movimiento de su mano izquierda sería nulo pero ahora su objetivo se había vengado de ella inutilizando por completo una parte de su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable, lo cual fue aprovechado por Alexander para patearle las piernas y provocar que cayera de rodillas frente a él. De esa manera, esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía mientras le tomaba la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos:

_-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que nuestra relación terminaría de esta manera. Como te dije antes, si no eres para mí, no serás para nadie._

El Comandante sacó nuevamente su arma de donde la había guardado para apuntarla directamente a la frente de la joven. Ésta, con la mirada desafiante, exclamó:

_-Nos veremos en el infierno._

Alexander le quitó el seguro a su arma pero antes quería perderse por última vez en los brillantes ojos azules de Brennan antes de que ese brillo se apagara para siempre.

_-No tan deprisa Humboldt _–La voz del agente de la Interpol lo sacó de su ensoñación en el instante en el que colocaba el cañón de su arma en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Comandante: _–Ni se te ocurra moverte infeliz._

Alexander de inmediato soltó a la joven, quien se levantó rápidamente para quitarle el arma a aquel delincuente y apuntarlo con ella mientras Gabriel sacaba unas esposas. Con rapidez, tomó los brazos del Comandante para colocarlos en la espalda de aquel hombre: _-Alexander Humboldt. Queda detenido en nombre de la justicia internacional. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio o cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizada en su contra._

Aquel hombre había guardado un silencio sepulcral mientras miraba fijamente a Temperance. Ella todavía seguía apuntándole con la pistola al momento en el que observó que algunos integrantes de la policía egipcia se lo llevaban detenido. Por su parte, Gabriel se acercó a la joven para ver cómo se encontraba. Brennan aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado:

_-Brennan? Estás bien?_

La mano con la que sostenía el arma empezó a temblar sin dejar de apuntar al Comandante pero contestó con todo el rencor que llevaba por dentro: _-No. Ese infeliz mató a mis padres. Quiero acabar con él._

_-Lo sé. _-Respondió el agente de la Interpol mientras poco a poco le quitaba la pistola a Temperance, quien bajó la mano mientras intentaba detener el temblor con el brazo izquierdo:

_-Sabes que quiero acabarlo?_

_-No. Sé que mató a tus padres. _–Exclamó Gabriel en el instante en que guardaba el arma de Alexander en una bolsa de evidencia: _-Bueno, lo sospechábamos pero creo que podemos tomar todo esto como una declaración._

_-Lo sospechaban? _–Preguntó Temperance sorprendida: _-Quienes?_

Gabriel supo que ya no tenía sentido seguirle ocultando la verdad así que le confesó lo que sus amigos habían hallado tiempo atrás: _-Zack descubrió un video en el que lo interrogaban por el homicidio de tus padres. Siempre negó todo a pesar de que un vecino declaró que lo había visto salir de tu casa. Zack y Ángela investigaron más a fondo y descubrieron que Alexander, además de haber ordenado el asesinato del único testigo presencial, le había pagado mucho dinero a un juez para que sellara toda la investigación así como la grabación del interrogatorio. Es por ello que jamás pudiste averiguar qué había pasado con el caso._

La joven no podía dar crédito a todo lo que acababa de escuchar: _-Es un maldito infeliz! Por qué no me dijiste nada!_

Gabriel la tomó de los hombros para mirarla fijamente al rostro: _-Porque ya tenías muchas cosas encima. No podía darte una preocupación más. Además, si te lo hubiera dicho, hoy ya no estaríamos aquí. Lo habrías matado desde hace tiempo._

Temperance comprendió las razones que tenían todos sus amigos para ocultarle aquella información por lo que segundos más tarde le dijo: _-Tienes razón. Alexander me ha destrozado la vida por completo._

_-Y por lo que veo la mano también. _–Exclamó el joven al notar que Brennan ya no podía moverla.

_-Creo que eso era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería. Lo único que él hizo fue adelantar el proceso. _–Contestó la agente del FBI nuevamente con inmenso dolor. Sin embargo, Gabriel exclamó con toda la seriedad de la que podía ser capaz:

_-Hay algo más que debes saber. Tu jefe te ha acusado de alta traición._

Brennan lo miró sorprendida: _-Qué has dicho? De verdad Cooper lo hizo?_

Gabriel asintió en silencio pero después le explicó: _-Fue por eso que no pude ir a quitarle la tarjeta a Booth. Hodgins tramitó un amparo pero como se trata de traición a los Estados Unidos no creen que te lo puedan dar. De momento, hay una orden de aprehensión en tu contra para llevarte a Washington y enjuiciarte allá._

En ese instante, sacó un segundo juego de esposas mientras le decía: _-Creo que hubieras querido que yo fuera el que te detuviera._

Ahora fue la joven quien asintió en silencio al momento en el que extendía las manos para que el agente de la Interpol la esposara. Cuando las colocó sobre su muñeca izquierda Brennan mostró en el rostro un gesto de dolor.

_-Necesitas que las afloje un poco?_

Pero la joven respondió serenamente: _-No. Creo que he soportado tanto dolor como para no ser capaz de soportar esto._

Así, ambos agentes empezaron el camino que los llevarían al término de aquella travesía. Brennan soltó un poco de aire antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Finalmente todo había llegado a su fin puesto que Alexander Humboldt ya estaba tras las rejas pero se dio cuenta que todos los pecados que había cometido en el proceso habían provocado que la única persona que amaba la odiara por completo. Sabía que ahora debía librar una batalla con sus demonios internos para encontrar algún día la redención que su alma tanto necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, no se pierdan próximamente el penúltimo capítulo de esta dramática historia.**

**Como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	28. En Manos de la Justicia

**HELLO! I´M BACK AGAIN! Dicen que más vale pedir perdón que permiso pero esta vez no tengo perdón! Ha llegado el 2014 y después casi dos meses de espera por fin vengo con el nuevo capítulo. Pero la verdad existieron tres poderosas razones para no haber podido subir antes. La primera fue el exceso de trabajo que tuve desde finales de noviembre y todo diciembre (los cierres de fin de año son horrorosos!), la segunda fue porque debido al cansancio, mi perversa mente maestra se bloqueó y la más importante fue porque a principios de diciembre una de las personas más importantes de toda mi vida, un gran amigo del alma y corazón se nos adelantó en este camino y se convirtió en un angelito que desde el cielo nos está cuidando a todos así que por algunas semanas aquella chispa creativa y literaria que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo desapareció por completo (para él está dedicado este capítulo donde quiera que se encuentre). Pero como bien dicen, el show debe continuar así que estoy aquí nuevamente para prácticamente cerrar este maravilloso ciclo. Como saben, éste es el penúltimo cap del fic por lo que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Evonii: Me encanta lo fantabuloso! Todo se está resolviendo para llegar al final de esta historia. A mí tampoco me gusta que Booth y Brennan sufran. Espero de corazón que por fin sean felices después de tanto dolor (aunque mi maquiavélica mente se resiste a ello). Muchas gracias por tu comentario! **

**Zazú: A dónde parará esa lancha? A donde ninguna otra lancha ha ido jamás! jajajajajaja! (Soy fan de Star Trek!). Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es todo lo que pasa por la mente de nuestro querido Booth. Y sobre tus uñas, pues a este paso, creo que hasta los dedos te comiste! :D**

**Kalexy: Me voy a sentir mal de que necesites clases extra de Finanzas! Recuerda que lo primero es la escuela y ya después la diversión. Aunque con semejante capítulo pues la verdad es que te entiendo jejejeje! **

**Anto Bones 16: En verdad amo tus comentarios mujer! Siempre me hacen reir! No puedo creer todos los adjetivos que le pusiste al cap! Sobre tu consejo, creo fervientemente que es muy difícil escribir una historia cuando te dedicas al 100% a ello. Ahora, cuando tienes otras ocupaciones pues es más difícil. Yo sé que te gustaría ver el fic publicado como libro pero en realidad eso sí sería imposible y más porque los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (aunque apoyo la moción de que hagas un libro con todos tus comentarios! Son geniales!). Con respecto al capítulo, me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado. Algunas preguntas ya fueron contestadas, este cap da respuesta a otras preguntas y para las demás deberás esperar el siguiente cap (Finalmente, el siguiente es el último). Y después de tanto tiempo de espera, realmente me sorprendió no recibir tus amenazas eh!**

**Manicbones: Mientras no me eches la culpa de que te estás volviendo masoquista, todo está bien! Jajajaja! Saludos hasta Chile!**

**Lurbones: Qué ansiosa eres! Mira que leerlo de inmediato… Esa era la idea del capítulo, era una montaña rusa de emociones imparable! Creo que no eres la única que en verdad odia a Alexander y todos (me incluyo) amamos tanto a Booth como a Gabriel. Sobre lo que le pasará a Booth pues creo que deberás leer este capítulo (nada grave para que no me amenaces jajaja!). En efecto, a veces todo lo bueno se acaba (qué humilde me vi!) así que no te pierdas el final de esta historia!**

**Booth bones: Gracias por tus buenos deseos!**

**Mimamamemimaa: Hola Gina! Dime por qué lloraste! Tal vez en efecto fue por la situación por la que estabas pasando en esos momentos por la escuela (espero no haya sido porque no te gustó el cap eh! :D). En verdad no quiero que me mates pero siempre es bueno que haya algo de drama no crees? Además, era merecido en esta travesía hacia el desenlace de la historia. Qué bueno que te diste cuenta de lo que Gabriel había hecho con Booth (no podíamos convertirlo en uno de los personajes más amados a uno de los más odiados de la noche a la mañana! Con Alexander tenemos más que suficiente!). Y me quedé intrigada con lo que comentas. Cómo es posible que mis fics te ayuden? Ojalá pudieras contestarme (si lo deseas, que sea en PM). De verdad que si quisiera saberlo. De cualquier manera, gracias por ser fan de mis fics! Y creo que eres la primera miembro oficial del LFA! Enhorabuena! Jajajajaja!**

**Saray: Tu comentario fue larguísimo! (Creo que le has ganado el record a Anto con el comentario más largo). Y con toda seguridad te puedo comentar que cuando terminé de leerlo morí de risa e incredulidad. Antes que nada te comento que el final de esta historia lo escribí a mediados del año pasado (siempre tuve claro cómo debe acabar el fic, prácticamente desde que comencé a escribirlo) así que cuando leas el final espero descubras qué tan cercana estuviste con tu versión. Descubrirás si soy tan perversa como parezco!**

**Sukatao: Ansías leer el nuevo cap? Pues aquí lo tienes! Espero lo disfrutes!**

**Roxanithaalor: Con tanto tiempo de espera, me consta que te volviste un alma torturada! Cuando vi tu msn por la red del blue bird supe que debía ponerme las pilas y continuar con este capítulo. Lo fui escribiendo poco a poco hasta que por fin está terminado. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Name lara: Qué bueno que te ha gustado el fic! Ojalá también te guste este capítulo y el desenlace!**

**Guest: Pues el martirio terminó este año. Sobre las festividades navideñas pues las pasé con sabor agridulce por lo que comenté anteriormente pero gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

**Y para todos, mil gracias por sus comentarios! Ya casi llegamos a los 300! Ojalá lleguemos muy pronto a esa meta! Pues bien, ya basta de tantas palabras y de tanta espera!. Saludos y abrazos de parte de una escritora dramática demente con gripa perpetua en la enorme Ciudad de México! Hasta pronto! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El alma de una mujer puede esconder infinidad de cosas: alegrías, tristezas, desdichas, satisfacciones, secretos. Y sin embargo su rostro puede mostrar ante todos una gran serenidad aunque en el fondo esté en un abismo sin fin. Ese es ahora el sentimiento que embarga a Temperance Brennan. Quien iba a decir que además de destruir al amor de su vida, acabaría con su propia vida al mismo tiempo en que descubriría lo que ocurrió el día en el que mataron a sus padres. El recordar las palabras de Alexander la llenaba de muchas emociones encontradas: Odio, Coraje, Tristeza, Decepción, Paz. En el fondo sabía que, después de tanto tiempo, sus padres descansarían en paz pero era en aquellos momentos cuando más necesitaba de ellos, de su apoyo, comprensión, cariño y consejo. Por otro lado, Gabriel le había dicho lo que había ocurrido con Seeley antes de que lo dejara navegando lejos del alcance de la maldad de Alexander. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él aunque nunca más volvieran a estar juntos. Ahora que por fin el Comandante estuviera en prisión, ella y sus amigos estarían a salvo de cualquier peligro. Desgraciadamente y a pesar del éxito de su misión, un profundo sentimiento embargaba su corazón. En lugar de volver a casa como una heroína, volvía como una delincuente, como una traidora. El hombre al que amaba como a un padre le había fallado cuando más había necesitado su apoyo y sobretodo su comprensión. Entendía que, como Director del FBI, Richard Cooper estaba obligado a actuar como lo hizo pero en el fondo le dolía el hecho de que una de las personas más importantes de su vida no confió en ella. Ahora iba en camino a los Estados Unidos detenida y acusada de traicionar a su patria, una patria que había defendido con uñas y dientes. Muy a su pesar, la joven se percató que había perdido todo lo que tenía en la vida: su trabajo, su identidad, su familia y el único amor de su vida. Ni siquiera el haber perdido el movimiento de su mano por completo podía superar el dolor de haber perdido todo por lo que había luchado. Lo único que le quedaba era el cariño de sus amigos pero ella sabía que eso no podría llenar jamás aquel vacío que inundaba su corazón.

De pronto sintió la mirada de su compañero de aventuras sobre ella por lo que le dijo con tristeza:

_-Ya estamos a punto de llegar. Crees que Jack pueda hacer algo para evitar que me encierren?_

_-Si está en el puesto en el que está supongo que es porque ha sabido amarrarse bien los pantalones y demostrar de lo que es capaz, no crees? _–En momentos como ese, el agente de la Interpol no podía dejar de hablar con la verdad con su característico cinismo. Sin embargo, Brennan sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil salir de aquella situación:

_-Lo sé pero para todos soy una traidora. Y el sistema no tiene compasión con los traidores._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Gabriel tomó la barbilla de la joven con su mano para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo: _-Recuerda bien que no lo eres. Que solo estabas cumpliendo con tu misión._

_-El fin justifica los medios? _–Preguntó Temperance con miedo. A su vez, Gabriel se sorprendió al notar la actitud derrotista de la joven. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hablarle con dureza:

_-Respóndete tú misma a esa pregunta! Si no hubieras tomado al toro por los cuernos, en estos momentos tal vez Seeley estaría muerto._

Temperance Brennan bajó la mirada para evitar que Gabriel notara que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus brillantes ojos azules. Segundos más tarde, volvió a levantar su rostro para mirarlo un poco más serena: _-Eso es lo único que me reconforta. Si me condenan a la pena capital, no me sentiré mal porque sé que él está vivo aunque viva el resto de su vIda odiándome._

_-Pues que viva como quiera _–Respondió su ángel guardián -_pero tendrá que pagarme la cirugía plástica! No puedo creer que me atacara de semejante manera._

Aquel comentario provocó por primera vez en las últimas horas que Temperance soltara una carcajada antes de contestar con sarcasmo: _-Creo que en verdad te odia._

_-Me di cuenta de ello con tanto golpe. _–Respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa -_En fin, lo único que me queda es estar a tu lado en estos momentos antes de volver a Londres._

En ese instante el semblante de Brennan se tornó nuevamente serio: _-Aunque no lo creas, te agradezco de todo corazón todo tu apoyo y cariño. Has sido un gran amigo y confidente. Es por ello que quiero pedirte un último favor. Que estés conmigo en caso de que Hodgins falle en su misión. Quiero ver tu rostro en el último momento de mi vida. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo pero no podría pedírselo a Ángela. _

_-Y prefieres que sea yo el que vea cómo te matan? _–Gabriel no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la joven se deprimiera en esos momentos. Sabía que Temperance debía ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar la dura prueba que tenía por delante pero la joven buscó su mirada esta vez antes de decirle:

_-Creo que sería lo único que me daría serenidad en ese momento tan difícil._

El agente de la Interpol se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos: _-No pienses en ello. Ya verás que Hodgins demostrará tu inocencia. _

Sin embargo, aquel instante era uno de los más importantes en la vida de la ex agente del FBI. Por ello, insistió con el corazón en la mano: _-Prométemelo por favor Gabriel._

Al ver la forma en la que Temperance Brennan le pedía un último favor con tanta vehemencia, Gabriel Montemayor tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas para decirle con la más absoluta seriedad: _-Está bien. Lo prometo. Será mi rostro el que veas cuando llegue el momento, el cual estoy seguro, que no llegará._

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro triste de la joven: _-Jamás voy a tener como pagarte por esto. De corazón, muchas gracias por todo._

Así, Brennan volvió a mirar la ventana del avión para percatarse que estaban a minutos de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de Washington. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la justicia y pagar por sus propios pecados.

**.**

**.**

No muy lejos de ahí, Zack Addy se hallaba pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a Brennan. Sabía que le debía la vida a la joven por lo que se sentía en la obligación de hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar la vida de la joven. Sin embargo, Ángela Montenegro lo regresó de vuelta a la realidad:

_-Sé que estás preocupado pero no tienes nada de qué temer. Bren estará muy pronto con todos nosotros. _

_-Tengo lo necesario para sacarle del país con una nueva identidad tal como ella hizo conmigo. Puedo hacerlo hoy mismo si tú me ayudas. _-Respondió Zack bastante ansioso. Estaba plenamente consciente que en poco tiempo, el avión que traía a Brennan y a Alexander pisaría suelo estadounidense por lo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan con o sin la ayuda de la prometida de Jack Hodgins. Por su parte, Ángela sabía que el joven era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más pero con toda la serenidad del mundo le dijo:

_-Zack. Seamos sinceros. Ambos conocemos a Brennan. Tú crees que ella aceptaría tu propuesta?_

_-Se trata de la vida de mi hermana! _–Gritó el joven con el corazón en la mano por lo que Ángela le contestó de la misma manera:

_-Y también es la mía! Crees que no me duele todo esto? Se siente herida y traicionada pero ante todo es una persona que da la cara y afronta las consecuencias de sus actos! Brennan confía en el sistema de justicia así que se negaría rotundamente a escapar como si fuera una delincuente porque todos sabemos que ella tiene de delincuente lo que yo tengo de astronauta!_

El comentario de la joven hizo que Zack entrara un poco en razón: _-Tienes razón, pero me parte el corazón imaginarla encerrada o que puedan llegar a..._

_-Ni lo pienses! _–Gritó Ángela _-Ella no va a morir. Jack y Teddy tienen todos los elementos necesarios para demostrar su inocencia y para encerrar a Alexander en la cárcel de por vida. Verás que muy pronto la tendremos junto a nosotros. Ahora lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar._

Zack abrazó a la prometida de Jack Hodgins, el hombre del cual dependía la vida de su amiga y hermana. Sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas pero en el fondo tenía miedo por el futuro de Brennan. Lo único que Zack Addy no sabía era que a pesar de todo, Ángela compartía el mismo temor que él.

**.**

**.**

Aquella no era la primera vez que Temperance Brennan pasaba la noche encerrada en una celda. Debido a su trabajo encubierto, varias veces había sido detenida cuando había llevado a buen término sus misiones, en las cuales no terminaba simulando su propia muerte. Pero esta vez, todo era distinto. De verdad había sido acusada de traición y estaba a escasas horas de tal vez ser condenada a muerte. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto aunque le haya destrozado la vida a la persona que más amaba con todo su corazón. Lo único que podía consolarla en aquellos instantes era pensar que pronto Seeley podría comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ella. También pensaba que debía hacer todo lo posible para despedirse de Ángela y de Zack. Ambos eran sus hermanos por lo que pensó en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Pero a lo lejos empezó a oír pasos que se acercaban. De pronto, un hombre apareció frente a ella:

_-Hola Temperance. Cómo estás?_

La joven de inmediato descubrió que había escuchado esa voz con anterioridad pero al ver el semblante de aquel hombre supo sin dudar a dudas quien era en realidad: _-Hola Jack. Supongo que bien. Cómo están Angie y Zack?_

_-Preocupados por ti. _–Respondió Hodgins con seriedad _-Pero están seguros que pronto serás libre. Y te aseguro que me encargaré de tu caso poniendo todo mi empeño en ello. De momento te traigo estas frazadas para que no pases frío y un poco de comida._

Brennan tomó todo lo que Jack le pasaba por los espacios de los barrotes de la celda: _-Gracias. Sé que harás un excelente trabajo. Te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado. Has arriesgado muchas cosas para ayudarme. Jamás voy a tener cómo pagártelo._

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la joven, Jack expresó con una ligera sonrisa: _-No tienes nada que agradecerme Temperance. Finalmente eres de la familia. Por otro lado, he venido a decirte que el juicio de Alexander empezará mañana._

Aquello sorprendió a la joven ya que regularmente los juicios no comenzaban de inmediato: _-Tan pronto? Por qué? _–A lo que Hodgins, ni tardo ni perezoso, explicó:

_-Porque es un asunto que estamos tratando sea ocultado a la prensa para seguir manteniendo tu identidad como agente en secreto y testigo principal. Incluso Zack ha intentado intervenir todo lo que puede para que no se filtre algo que pueda perjudicarte._

Temperance colocó sus manos en los barrotes para recargar su cabeza en ellos. Estaba cansada de toda aquella situación pero finalmente le faltaba poco para poder ver encerrado a Alexander Humboldt así que levantó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Hodgins: _-Entiendo. Y con respecto a las pruebas que tenemos en su contra? Crees que la defensa pueda debatir algo de ello?_

_-Todo está en orden. Con eso podemos hundir a Humboldt sin ningún problema. _–Respondió Jack en completa tranquilidad pero no se imaginaba lo que la joven le preguntaría:

_-Estás consciente que al llamarme a declarar la defensa podría hundirme?_

Por algunos segundos Jack se quedó en silencio pero finalmente contestó: _-Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Tú eres la principal testigo pero también te pueden acusar de complicidad o peor aún, de ser la autora intelectual. Todavía estamos a tiempo de detener la solicitud para que no tengas que presentarte a declarar._

Ahora fue Brennan la que se quedó pensativa. Estaba analizando todas las posibilidades en su mente de lo que podría llegar a pasar pero le dijo a Jack segundos más tarde: _-No te preocupes por mí. Me presentaré a declarar. _

_-Si lo haces, no podrás mentir y efectivamente el abogado de Alexander tratará de hundirte para liberar a su cliente. Lo que podemos hacer es presentar todo lo que tenemos sin que tengas que declarar. _–La intención de Jack era evitar que tuviera que declarar pero Temperance, fiel a su causa le respondió:

_-No lo hagas. Si me atacan deberás mantenerte al margen. Sabré defenderme. Alexander debe creer que puede salirse con la suya. Esas pruebas debe ser lo último que salga a la luz. Y otra cosa. En ningún momento deberás involucrar a Booth. Es más, no lo menciones en el interrogatorio. _

Hodgins tenía perfectamente claro que no podían involucrar a Seeley Booth en el caso pero respondió para tranquilizar a su cuñada de corazón: _-Será como tú lo pidas Temperance. _

_-Otra cosa Jack. _–De pronto Brennan lo interrumpió _-Sé que el juicio es en contra de Alexander pero por si alguna razón el juez llega a condenarme a la pena capital quiero que te lleves a Ángela y a Zack muy lejos de aquí. No quiero que me vean morir._

Jack trató de no perder la concentración después de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que Temperance confiaba en él pero de cualquier manera la joven necesitaba dejar todo en orden. Por otro lado, Hodgins debía hacerle saber lo mucho que Ángela y Zack la querían: _-Sabes que los dos querrán estar contigo en esos momentos._

_-Lo sé pero no podría soportar verlos tristes a través del cristal. Es más de lo que puedo soportar. _–Expresó Brennan por lo que sacó una de sus manos para tomar la mano de Jack en la suya _-Por eso deberás llevártelos para que no estén presentes en mi ejecución. Me lo puedes prometer?_

Jack estaba luchando por no dejar caer algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro pero al ver la fortaleza y valentía de la mujer que tenía frente a él, tomó aire para decirle con toda serenidad: _-Confío en que podremos comprobar tu inocencia Brennan pero en caso de que no sea así, te prometo que los alejaré de aquí aunque Angie me golpee, insulte o incluso aunque me mande al demonio. Ahora será mejor que te deje descansar. Los siguientes días serán muy difíciles. Adiós Temperance. Nos veremos mañana._

La joven asintió antes de decir: _-Adiós Jack. Saluda de mi parte a mi familia._

El Fiscal General asintió en silencio mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos azules de la joven. Segundos más tarde salió de aquel lugar dejándola completamente sola. Por su parte, Brennan decidió tratar de dormir un poco ya que debía estar de la mejor forma mental y emocionalmente para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, en el Tribunal de Justicia, Jack Hodgins se encontraba con Theodore Benedict alistando todo lo que necesitarían para el juicio en contra de Alexander Humboldt:

_-Estamos listos Teddy. _–Exclamó el Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos. En ese instante, Jack comprendió que había llegado la hora de demostrar la inocencia de Brennan así como la culpabilidad de Alexander Humboldt. A pesar de toda la preparación que habían llevado a cabo, Jack no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervios. Era un hecho que Alexander estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir un veredicto a su favor. Por otra parte, era tal la magnitud del caso que podía llevarlo a las ligas mayores o hundirlo y marcarlo como parte fundamental de una de las derrotas más históricas del sistema de justicia del gobierno americano.

Por otra parte, Theodore Benedict notó el nerviosismo de su amigo por lo que le dio una palmada en el hombro, la cual sacó a Jack de su ensoñación: _-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sé que harás un buen trabajo Jack. Por fin ese tipo recibirá su merecido._

Hodgins soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. Confiaba en sus capacidades y en su inteligencia. Confiaba en todas las pruebas que tenían para detener a Alexander. Confiaba en que evitaría que Temperance fuera ejecutada. Así, con toda la seriedad y templanza le dijo a su amigo: _-Lo sé. Tenemos todo lo necesario para demostrar su culpabilidad. _

En ese momento, uno de los asistentes exclamó en voz alta:

_-Todos de pie! Se presenta el caso número 7101988 El Estado vs. Alexander Humboldt a quien se le imputan los cargos de tráfico de armas, contrabando y distribución ilícita de armamento y diversas mercancías ilegales, evasión fiscal y homicidio en segundo grado por el asesinato de Max y Ruth Brennan. El Juez Gregory Stevenson entra en sesión._

Acto seguido, Jack observó que un hombre alto investido con su tradicional toga hacía su aparición para colocarse en lo alto de la tribuna. Con tranquilidad tomó asiento mientras todos guardaban silencio. _-Buenos días a todos. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos realiza este juicio en contra de Alexander Humboldt a quien se le imputan los cargos que acabamos de escuchar. Cómo se declara el acusado?_

_-Inocente. Su señoría._ –Respondió Alexander con total seriedad.

_-Su señoría. Jack Hodgins por parte de la Fiscalía. _–Exclamó Jack de inmediato ya que el juego acababa de comenzar: -_Como parte acusatoria solicitamos que no se le otorgue ningún amparo al Sr. Humboldt y que permanezca en prisión durante todo el tiempo que dure el juicio. Debido a los antecedentes del caso que se está presentando, se corre el riesgo de que el acusado salga del país intentando escapar de la justicia estadounidense y busque refugio en su país de origen._

_-Moción aceptada. _–Respondió el juez _-Por otra parte, tendré que pedir a la prensa que salga de la corte debido a que se ha determinado que éste sea un juicio cerrado al público debido a que se presentará información confidencial que puede hacer peligrar la vida de los implicados. Así que le pido a los guardias que escolten a todos los reporteros presentes._

Algunos minutos más tarde, la sala estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo habían permanecido algunos integrantes de la ATF y personal de la corte así como los implicados en el juicio. En cuanto fueron cerradas las puertas, el juez Stevenson continuó: -Se_ le concede la palabra al Sr. Fiscal._

Hodgins ceremoniosamente se puso de pie al tiempo que exclamaba: _-Muchas gracias señoría. Alexander Humboldt puede parecer una persona inofensiva pero se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que no se detiene ante nada para conseguir sus objetivos. Tenemos pruebas que se presentarán a este jurado donde se comprueba su culpabilidad, las cuales están claramente fundamentadas. Lo que queremos es encerrar a este criminal internacional para que no siga haciendo más daño a gente inocente. Además, la muerte de dos ciudadanos americanos no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto. Nuestro deber es buscar justicia para la familia de los fallecidos para que por fin puedan tener un poco de tranquilidad._

Hodgins tomó asiento mientras el juez le otorgaba la palabra al abogado de Alexander. Éste se limitó a decir: _-Señor juez. Randall Coughlan por parte de la defensa. El Sr. Humboldt es un respetado ciudadano alemán que tiene infinidad de negocios a lo largo y ancho del planeta Tierra. Es un exportador e importador de todo tipo de mercancías a través de varias empresas privadas las cuales son vigiladas por él mismo. Por otra parte, el principal argumento de la fiscalía es una acusación realizada mediante una operación encubierta por parte del FBI y de varias agencias de inteligencia internacionales en la cual se fabricaron pruebas para incriminar directamente a mi cliente. Por tal motivo, la defensa presentará la documentación necesaria para demostrar la inocencia del Sr. Humboldt. _

Horas más tarde, infinidad de pruebas fueron presentadas por Jack Hodgins y las cuales fueron refutadas por Coughlan. Alexander se mantenía serio ante toda la evidencia aunque en algunas ocasiones esbozaba ligeras sonrisas muy seguro de salir pronto de aquel embrollo. Fue entonces cuando Jack solicitó la presencia de la testigo más importante del caso. Temperance Brennan entró en la sala con toda seriedad y serenidad. Tomó asiento mientras levantaba su mano derecha al momento en que uno de los asistentes del juez le preguntaba:

_-Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?_

_-Lo juro. _–Respondió la joven con solemnidad por lo que el asistente le dijo:

_-Tome asiento por favor._

Brennan se sentó en su respectivo lugar para colocar su mirada en la de Alexander. Quería que supiera que haría todo lo necesario para refundirlo en la cárcel desde el primer momento. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo dejaran en libertad. Por su parte, Jack se acercó al jurado para empezar con su interrogatorio:

_-Buenas tardes Srita. _–Comenzó a decir Hodgins. _-Podría decirle al jurado cuál es su nombre completo?_

_-Temperance Brennan._-Mencionó la joven con un semblante tranquilo.

_-Cuál es su profesión? _–Preguntó el fiscal general. Debido a que no podía decir ninguna falsedad, Temperance contestó:

_-Soy agente del FBI especializada en operaciones encubiertas._

_-Operaciones Encubiertas. _–Dijo Jack pensativo: _-Quien es el líder de dicha división?_

_-El Director del FBI, el Sr. Richard Cooper. _–Contestó Brennan mirando directamente a Jack. Éste, por su parte, quería hacerle ver al jurado quien era la joven realmente por lo que siguió con sus interrogantes:

_-Usted le responde directamente a él o tiene sus propias reglas?_

_-Nuestro deber como agentes encubiertos es informar de todas nuestras actividades a nuestros superiores, en este caso, al Sr. Cooper. _–Contestó la joven _-En ocasiones, el agente debe tomar decisiones al momento y después se le informa al superior._

_-Podría indicarle al jurado cual fue la misión que le encomendaron? _–Jack sospechó que ya era hora de que entraran en materia con el caso que estaban juzgando por lo que Brennan siguió su propio juego:

_-Mi misión era infiltrarme en la empresa Millenium Exports para así descubrir las actividades ilícitas de contrabando de armamento que llevaban a cabo. Es por ello que se me dio una pantalla ficticia para poder ponerme en contacto con Christopher Morrison-Baker y convencerlo de aceptarme dentro de su empresa._

_-Qué puesto ocupó en Millenium? _–Preguntó Jack mientras observaba con detenimiento que el jurado iba tomando nota de las palabras de Brennan. Ésta, por su parte, respondió a la pregunta:

_-Era la asistente personal de Morrison-Baker._

Jack dirigió su mirada hacia el jurado en general pero seguía dirigiéndose a la joven: _-Ese es un puesto muy importante no es así?_

_-Así es. Hasta yo me sorprendí de ello pero lo aproveché para descubrir todos los manejos que Christopher hacía en la empresa._-Expresó Temperance con serenidad, lo cual fue aprovechado por el Fiscal General:

_-Ahora bien. Qué fue lo que descubrió?_

Brennan miró fijamente al jurado para de inmediato dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre que le había cambiado la vida: _-Christopher Morrison-Baker era una persona transparente que solo ocultaba las transacciones que realizaba con cierta persona a la que apodaba "El Comandante"._

_-Aquello era algo sospechoso? _–Preguntó Jack con curiosidad a lo que Brennan simplemente se limitó a decir:

_-Al principio pensé que sería difícil descubrir los negocios ilícitos de Morrison-Baker pero en realidad no ocultaba nada. Hay un registro perfectamente detallado de todas las transacciones realizadas en Millenium Exports durante todos sus años en funcionamiento. _

_-Excepto las que fueron solicitadas por "El Comandante" no es así? _–Preguntó Jack para que el jurado tomara nota de aquello.

_-Efectivamente. _–El rostro de Brennan no mostraba ningún sentimiento ni sensación alguna. Finalmente solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo al intentar encerrar a Alexander. De pronto, las palabras de Jack la sacaron de su ensoñación:

_-Ahora bien. Dígame, cuándo y dónde conoció al Sr. Humboldt?_

La joven estaba dispuesta a responder sin llegar a profundizar en los detalles que ella deseaba mantener en secreto: _-Lo conocí poco tiempo después de que empecé a trabajar en Millenium. Christopher me había pedido que lo acompañara a él y a su ahijado a Alemania pero Morrison-Baker me ordenó que me quedara a recibir un cargamento. El Sr. Humboldt fue quien entregó dicho cargamento._

_-Usted había visto antes de ese día al acusado? _–Aquella pregunta era clave para la acusación de asesinato en contra de sus padres así que Temperance no tardó en contestar:

_-No. Fue la primera vez que lo vi. Nunca pensé que él fuera el famoso delincuente internacional en aquel momento._

_-Cómo se enteró que Alexander Humboldt era "El Comandante"? _–Jack sabía que aquel era el momento en el que todo cambió por lo que era necesario que Brennan explicara el por qué había hecho todo lo que hizo. Así que la joven comenzó su relato:

_-Cuando Christopher Morrison-Baker me acusó de trabajar con él para destruirlo y apropiarme de Millenium. La única persona con la que había tenido un contacto directo sin la presencia de Christopher había sido con Alexander. Fue entonces cuando decidí ir por un pez más grande._

Jack se colocó frente al jurado mirando a la joven testigo: _-Y para todas estas acciones tuvo autorización de su superior?_

_-No. -_Contestó la joven con honestidad_ -Cuando hay un agente que está trabajando en actividades encubiertas a veces es difícil contactar con tus superiores por lo que no tuve autorización para ir en busca del acusado. La única vez en la que solicité una autorización fue cuando decidimos trabajar en conjunto con un agente de la Interpol, quienes ya estaban investigando a Humboldt._

Después de escuchar aquello, Jack preguntó con cierta inquietud: _-De casualidad esta autorización se dio por escrito?_

Pero Temperance Brennan no dudó ningún momento en responder con la absoluta verdad: _-No. Fui a casa del Director Cooper para explicarle la situación y él aceptó el trabajo en conjunto. Únicamente fue una autorización de palabra puesto que no podía hacer acto de presencia en las oficinas del FBI._

Hodgins se quedó un poco pensativo aprovechando el momento para que el jurado terminara de hacer sus respectivas anotaciones. Posteriormente continuó: _-Ahora bien, cuál fue su participación en la transacción con Set, Khalid y Amunet Amir?_

_-Cuando busqué a Alexander, _-Exclamó Brennan con tranquilidad _-solicité su apoyo para apoderarme de Millenium Exports. Al convertirme en la principal accionista de la empresa, él ya había decidido realizar ese encargo con los hermanos Amir. Mi misión era conseguir todas las pruebas posibles para detenerlo por este delito. Así fue que me convertí en su socia. _

_-Debo decir que eso no debió ser fácil no es así? _–Jack quería que el jurado la viera como una agente profesional pero también como una mujer que tenía que hacer sacrificios para cumplir con su cometido. Ante ello, Temperance respondió:

_-No lo fue porque tuve que romper varias reglas para convertirme en criminal igual que el acusado. Esa es una de las consecuencias de llevar a cabo misiones encubiertas._

Finalmente, Jack tenía que llegar a las preguntas dolorosas: _-Cuando usted detuvo al acusado, él le dijo algo importante. Podría decirle al jurado que fue lo que le dijo? _

_-Me confesó que él había sido el asesino de mis padres._-Contestó la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. El jurado notó inmediatamente cómo el semblante tranquilo de Brennan había cambiado por lo que Jack continuó:

_-Pero usted nos acaba de decir que nunca había visto al Sr. Humboldt antes de conocerlo cuando hizo la entrega de un pedido._

_-Efectivamente. _–Respondió Temperance tratando de recuperar la serenidad _-Cuando nos conocimos, él me dio a entender que ya nos habíamos visto con anterioridad. Lo que yo no sabía es que cuando asesinó a mis padres se llevó un retrato mío. Él me conocía por dicha razón._

_-Eso suena algo tétrico no es así Srita. Brennan? _–Dijo Hodgins dirigiéndose a Temperance pero mirando al jurado. Sin embargo, la joven dio su opinión al respecto.

_-Para mí no es tétrico, es simplemente algo infame._

Al final, Jack volteó a mirar a Brennan: _-Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su declaración._

Dichas aquellas palabras, Jack tomó asiento mientras Coughlan se levantaba de su silla dispuesto a destruir la imagen de la joven:

_-Buenas tardes Srita. Brennan. Primero que nada quisiera preguntarle: Es verdad que usted ha sido acusada de traición a los Estados Unidos?_

Aquella jugada de inmediato fue respondida por el Fiscal General: _-Protesto su señoría! Este juicio no es en contra de la Srita. Brennan!_

_-A qué quiere llegar Sr. Coughlan? _–Expresó el Juez Stevenson dirigiéndose al abogado de Alexander, quien simplemente le dijo:

_-Le pido por favor que me deje terminar su señoría._

Después de pensarlo por unos escasos segundos, el juez respondió: _-Moción denegada Sr. Hodgins. Que la testigo conteste a la pregunta._

Mientras tanto, Temperance Brennan esperaba eso y mucho más así que simplemente respondió mostrando un semblante serio: _-Es verdad. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos me ha acusado de actos de traición y de asesinato._

_-Asesinato… Podría decirle al jurado a quién mató? _–Coughlan quería dejar en claro quién era realmente la joven pero ella contestó con la verdad:

_-Al dueño de Millenium Exports, el Sr. Christopher Morrison-Baker. __Pero fue por circunstancias que estaban fuera de mi alcance._

_-Fuera de su alcance? _–El abogado hizo gran énfasis en esa frase para después continuar con el interrogatorio _-No es cierto que usted buscó a mi cliente con la finalidad de quitar del camino al Sr. Morrison-Baker así como a su ahijado, el Sr. Seeley Booth?_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que se está juzgando aquí! _–Respondió la joven un poco exaltada ante la mención del hombre al que amaba con toda su vida pero la voz del Juez Stevenson la obligó a tranquilizarse:

_-Contesté la pregunta por favor Srita. Brennan. _

_-Es verdad. _–Exclamó finalmente con una completa seguridad. El jurado tomaba nota de casi todo lo que Brennan decía pero eso no impidió que Coughlan siguiera manchando la imagen de la ex agente del FBI:

_-Eso es homicidio premeditado no es así?_

Temperance sabía que no podía mentir así que con toda la frialdad que podía mostrar, respondió: _-Tuve que quitar del camino a Morrison-Baker para poder accesar al Comandante._

En ese instante, Coughlan esbozó una ligera sonrisa sarcástica: _-El fin justificaba los medios?_

_-Así es. _–Respondió Brennan secamente.

Aquello hizo que Coughlan hiciera un recuento de los hechos: _-Eso significa que haría cualquier cosa con tal de detener a mi cliente. Por eso se convirtió en su amante mucho antes de saber que Alexander Humboldt era un delincuente? No es verdad que ustedes pasaron una noche juntos en la fecha en que usted admitió que lo conoció? _

Aquello había sacado de balance a la ex agente del FBI. Por un momento se quedó en silencio ante tal cuestionamiento. Por su parte, Coughlan supo que tenía que apretar un poco más a Brennan:

_-Usted afirma que nunca antes se habían visto y la primera vez que lo ve pasa la noche con mi cliente? No quisiera decirlo pero tengo entendido que también tuvo amoríos con el ahijado de Morrison-Baker así que creo que usted es una mujer de dudosa reputación._

_-Protesto su señoría! _–Gritó Hodgins mientras golpeaba con su puño el lugar en el que se encontraba. Esta vez, el Juez respondió:

_-Petición aceptada. Le pido al jurado que haga caso omiso a la última declaración._

_-Retiro lo dicho. _–Dijo Coughlan pero finalmente había tenido éxito en su cometido ya que el jurado no podría hacer caso omiso ante tales declaraciones pero decidió continuar: _-Volviendo a la asociación que realizó con mi cliente podría decirle al jurado quién realizó el trato para la compra del armamento que se le vendió a los hermanos Amir?_

_-Fui yo. _–Respondió Brennan tajantemente _-Mi misión era lograr que Humboldt realizara aquella transacción para tener las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo. _

_-Pero gracias a su maravilloso desempeño, _-Continuó Coughlan _-usted logró cerrar la compra del armamento. También, gracias a usted fue que mi cliente logró la venta de dicho armamento americano. No cree que deberíamos enjuiciarla a por dichas acciones?_

Aquello enfureció a la joven: _-Yo estaba llevando un trabajo encubierto! _

_-Y de nuevo el fin justifica los medios. _–Respondió el abogado con ironía. Segundos más tarde se dirigió al jurado:_ -Señores del jurado. No creen que el testimonio de esta mujer debería ser analizado desde varios puntos de vista? En primer lugar, ella no iba tras mi cliente, buscaba incriminar a Morrison-Baker. Cuando descubrió que mi cliente era un, como dijeron con anterioridad, pez gordo, asesinó a Morrison-Baker y despojó a su ahijado Seeley Booth del control de Millenium Exports para posteriormente convertirse en amante y socia de mi cliente. Ahora bien, mi cliente tal vez no habría podido llevar a cabo todo lo que hizo la Srita. Brennan. Logró un jugoso trato con la persona que le vendió el armamento así como también logró convencer a los hermanos Amir de adquirir dicho armamento comprometiéndose ella misma, no el Sr. Humboldt, a hacer el cambio de cualquier arma que estuviera en mal estado. No es así Srita. Brennan?_

Temperance quería matar con la mirada a Coughlan. Por su parte, Hodgins quería salvar a Brennan de aquella situación pero sabía que no podía hacerlo aún. Había acordado con Temperance no revelar todo lo que sabían hasta que no fuera necesario. Finalmente, Brennan contestó con toda seriedad:

_-Yo solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para detener a este delincuente. Cuando realizamos actividades encubiertas, tenemos que hacer cosas que tal vez no nos gusten pero que son necesarias. Cualquier agente que realice este trabajo corre el riesgo de cruzar los límites de lo que es legal o ilegal, de lo que es bueno o malo._

_-Usted cruzó ese límite? _–Preguntó el abogado de Alexander fríamente pero Temperance respondió con sin duda alguna:

_-No. Sigo defendiendo a mi país con uñas y dientes, de la misma manera en la que cuido y defiendo a las personas que amo y que me importan. Como dije antes, hice lo que tenía que hacer de la única forma posible._

El jurado seguía tomando anotaciones pero Coughlan continuó: _-Finalmente, cuando la policía egipcia detuvo a los hermanos Amir, mi cliente se encontraba desesperado. De hecho, prácticamente le pidió a la Srita. Brennan que le quitara la vida. No cree que en el estado mental en el que se encontraba mi cliente, éste hubiera podido decir cualquier cosa con tal de salvar o no su vida?_

_-Se refiere a que confesó el asesinato de mis padres? _–Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la joven_ -Lo que su cliente quería hacer era fastidiarme la vida como lo hizo cuando mató a mis padres. Lo que él quería era que lo matara para no tener que pasar el resto de su vida en prisión y para que me encerraran por su asesinato._

_-Dígame algo. _ –Coughlan quería aprovechar el estado emocional de Brennan -Si_ hubiera estado en su poder, le hubiera disparado a mi cliente?_

_-Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho pero no para matarlo._-Dijo Temperance con profunda verdad en sus palabras_ -Tal vez lo habría golpeado porque me quitó lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida. Mis padres no le habían hecho ningún daño. Simplemente estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada. Pero creo en el Sistema de Justicia de este país. Sé que habrá justicia para la muerte de mis padres._

Coughlan la miró fijamente a los ojos en silencio. Segundos más tarde exclamó: _-Para terminar Srita. Brennan: Se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo?_

_-No. _-Respondió la joven con absoluta franqueza_ -Hice lo que hice por el bien de mi país y de los seres que amo. Y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario._

_-Gracias por su declaración. _–Concluyó Coughlan completamente seguro de una victoria a favor de su cliente.

Por otra parte, tanto Brennan como Hodgins sabía que la declaración de la joven había podido ser un arma de doble filo. Todos podían percibirla como alguien que estaba llevando un trabajo encubierto pero sus acciones mostraban que había cruzado la línea entre lo legal y lo ilegal. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba interrogar a Alexander por todo lo que se le culpaba. Cuando el asistente del juez lo llamó al estrado para testificar, éste caminó ceremoniosamente mientras su semblante se apreciaba tranquilo, incluso podían verse destellos de satisfacción en sus ojos. Estaba completamente seguro que no tenían nada para incriminarlo así que cuando Jack Hodgins se colocó frente a él simplemente esperó que el Fiscal General de los flamantes Estados Unidos hiciera su movimiento:

_-Buenas tardes Sr. Humboldt. Antes que nada quisiera preguntarle algo. Cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia la Srita. Brennan?_

Aquello era algo que Alexander no se esperaba tan deprisa por lo que se limitó a contestar: _-Es la mujer de mi vida. Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Por eso hice todo lo que ella me pidió. _

Jack no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta ironía en su mirada como si sopesara la veracidad de lo que acababa de escuchar pero continuó: _-No sospechó nada cuando fue a pedir su ayuda después de que la joven le pidió que la dejara en paz? Hasta donde tengo entendido, cuando ella lo conoció le dejó bastante claro que no quería nada que ver con usted. Acaso no sospechó que se trataba de algo más?_

Alexander trató de reprimir una ligera sonrisa pero contestó con seriedad: _-Estoy consciente que Temperance estaba mal emocionalmente en aquellos momentos pero eso no impidió que… bueno, usted sabe. Estoy seguro que ella disfrutó enormemente de esos instantes a mi lado._

_-En verdad lo dudo _–Respondió tajantemente Jack -_pero lo que me inquieta es que usted, si dice que es un hombre honesto y bueno, haya decidido apoyarla para matar a Morrison-Baker y apropiarse de Millenium Exports._

_-Le he dicho que estoy loco por ella._-Exclamó El Comandante sin dudar ni un solo segundo_ -Si me dice, aviéntate del techo lo hago. Si me pide que envenene a alguien lo hago sin pestañear. _

Aquello alertó a Hodgins. Tal como lo esperaba, Alexander quería culpar de todo a Brennan así que continuó con el interrogatorio: _-Creo que fue muy conveniente para usted ayudar a la Srita. Brennan para adueñarse de la empresa de Morrison-Baker no es así? Ya que por fin usted iba a tener un control total sobre la misma._

_-Antes que nada déjeme aclarar algo. _-Respondió Alexander levantando las manos para intentar enfocar la situación_ -Christopher siempre fue un buen amigo. Cuando hacíamos negocios, él personalmente atenía todas mis solicitudes y las entregas de las mismas. Cada vez que cumplía años, yo le enviaba un regalo de corazón. No cree que me dolió verlo morir frente a mis ojos?_

_-Si en verdad hubiera sentido algo de cariño por Morrison-Baker no hubiera permitido que su socia lo asesinara y que despojara a su familia de lo que le correspondía por derecho. _–La respuesta de Jack era concluyente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al jurado pero Alexander trató de justificar sus actos:

_-Tal vez pero como he dicho hasta el cansancio. Yo hice únicamente lo que ella me pidió._

Pero no se esperaba lo que le preguntarían a continuación: _-Y qué fue lo que sintió cuándo vio a la mujer que amaba en brazos de Seeley Booth?_

Alexander sabía que Hodgins había tocado una parte bastante dura por lo que después de pensar durante algunos segundos su respuesta fue: _-Sentí cómo la vida se me escapaba entre las manos. Yo había dado todo por esa mujer. Y ella simplemente me engañaba con otro. Eso me partió el corazón._

El jurado notó que se tardó en contestar la pregunta, tal como si hubiera pensado detalladamente la respuesta pero Jack continuó enfrentándolo: _-Y si tanto la amaba por qué no le confesó el asesinato de sus padres? No cree que ella tenía derecho de saberlo aunque se arriesgara a perderla?_

_-Yo no maté a sus padres._ –Por ningún motivo Alexander iba a declarar ser el culpable del asesinato de Max y Ruth Brennan_ -Así que no puedo confesar un crimen que no llevé a cabo._

_-Va usted a negar que fue interrogado por la policía al ser sospechoso de ese crimen? _–Jack necesitaba acorralarlo pero Alexander se mantuvo firme:

_-No. Fui interrogado porque un supuesto testigo me vio salir de la casa de los padres de Temperance pero en realidad nunca pudieron comprobarme nada. _

_-Tengo una pregunta _–En ese momento, Jack Hodgins se acercó al lugar donde estaba Teddy quien le entregó una hoja de papel. Jack la tomó y se volvió hacia Alexander: _-Podría decirme si ésta es su firma?_

Humboldt observó detenidamente la hoja que le entregaron. De inmediato, le regresó el papel al Fiscal General mientras decía: _-Efectivamente es mi firma._

Jack sabía que ese era el momento cumbre para hundirlo por asesinato: _-Como el acusado acaba de confirmar que se trata de su firma, presento al jurado la copia del cheque que el Sr. Humboldt le dio al Juez Martin Lebowski como pago para que sellara toda la investigación y para que mantuviera en secreto el video del interrogatorio._

_-Eso es una mentira! _–Gritó Alexander para defenderse pero aquello no intimidó a Hodgins:

_-Tengo una declaración firmada por el ex Juez Lebowski afirmando que recibió una gran cantidad de dinero para que nadie tuviera acceso a esa investigación ni al video del interrogatorio. También declaró que usted fue el autor intelectual del Sr. Armand Todd, quien fue el testigo que identificó al Sr. Humboldt como la persona que vio salir de la casa de los Brennan minutos después de que se escucharon los tiros que acabaron con la vida de Ruth y Max Brennan! Acaso va a negar su culpabilidad?_

_-Si ese idiota hubiera hecho lo que le pedí, en estos momentos estaría vivo! _–Alexander explotó al verse acorralado. Era evidente que quería matar al Fiscal General con sus propias manos.

En ese instante Jack esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente ya lo tenían por asesinato. Ahora solo restaban los cargos de contrabando por lo que Jack Hodgins decidió que era hora de colocar la balanza a su favor así que le dijo al Juez Stevenson:

_-Su señoría. Es un hecho que todo lo que ocurrió podría hacer creer al jurado que el Sr. Humboldt es inocente de los cargos que se le imputan, salvo de los cargos de homicidio, pero en este archivo tengo todas las pruebas que demuestran la culpabilidad del acusado._

_-Protesto señoría. _-Gritó Coughlan_ -Esa información no nos fue entregada para su revisión!_

Jack sabía que la defensa se escudaría bajo ese argumento pero continuó explicándole al Juez Stevenson: _-No fue entregada a la defensa debido a que nos fue proporcionada por una persona que fue colaborador muy cercano del acusado y que en este momento se encuentra en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Le pido a su señoría que usted mismo interrogue a este testigo para comprobar la veracidad de toda la documentación que la fiscalía presenta._

Ante aquella solicitud, Randall Coughlan debatió: _-Nosotros tenemos derecho a conocer la identidad de ese testigo! También solicito que se nos permita suspender el juicio para poder refutar las pruebas que la fiscalía afirma pueden condenar a mi cliente!_

El Juez Stevenson razonó en silencio por algunos momentos para finalmente decir: _-Sr. Coughlan. Usted tiene todo el derecho que quiera para entrevistar al testigo así como a refutar las pruebas que se presentan. Pero antes que nada, yo personalmente revisaré las pruebas y entrevistaré al testigo. Después, y si lo considero necesario, permitiré que haga lo que solicita. Sr. Hodgins, entrégueme las pruebas las cuales revisaré el día de hoy. Ya le haré saber cuándo entrevistaré al testigo. Mientras tanto, la corte entra en sesión hasta nuevo aviso. Le pido al jurado que vuelvan a revisar las pruebas y testimonios que se han presentado hasta este momento. Se levanta la sesión._

Jack se acercó al juez para entregarle en propia mano la documentación que estaba seguro encerraría de una vez por todas a Alexander Humboldt y de paso, salvar a Temperance Brennan de una muerte segura. Después, sacó su móvil para mandar un mensaje: _"Está todo listo. Prepárenlo". _Al terminar, Teddy le dio una mirada aprobatoria. Ahora solo dependían de lo que el juez decidiera.

Mientras el jurado se retiraba a la habitación designada para su reunión, una joven rubia salía de la sala mientras mandaba un mensaje por móvil. Cuando presionó la tecla enviar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que de inmediato comprendió que aquel era su día de suerte.

**.**

**.**

Minutos más tarde, Jack y Teddy fueron a buscar a Temperance a la celda en la que permanecía encerrada. Ambos hombres querían mantenerle informada de los acontecimientos del caso, tal como le prometieron que harían. Cuando la joven los vio llegar de inmediato se levantó para acercarse a ellos:

_-Cómo ha salido todo?_

Esta vez fue Teddy quien respondió a su pregunta: _-El juez ya está revisando todas las pruebas que consiguió Zack. Afortunadamente nadie podrá descubrir que prácticamente toda la información fue hackeada así que podemos amparar la legalidad de dicha información con las órdenes de cateo. _

El semblante de Brennan se tornó sereno: _-Me parece bien. Dijo algo sobre Seeley?_

_-No pero a ti te ha dejado muy mal ante el jurado. _–Respondió Jack con seriedad, cosa que no sorprendió a la joven, por lo que respondió con sinceridad:

_-Me lo suponía. Pero eso no importa. Lo único que quiero es que no involucren a Seeley en esto._

_-Espero que a Coughlan no se le ocurra llamarlo a declarar. _–Dijo Teddy como un simple comentario a lo que Jack le respondió:

_-No lo creo porque si Alexander lo tiene frente a frente es capaz de matarlo._

_-Afortunadamente Booth está muy lejos. Ya nada podrá hacerle daño. Ni siquiera yo. _–En ese instante el rostro de Brennan se mostró triste al recordar todo lo que le había hecho al amor de su vida. Hodgins trató de hacerle recuperar la esperanza:

_-Tenemos plena confianza en que todo saldrá bien. _

Temperance esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de agradecerles a ambos: _-Gracias por todo. Han hecho demasiado por mí. Todos lo han hecho aun arriesgando sus propias carreras y vidas. _

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. _–Contestó Hodgins con un dejo de alegría en la voz _-De mi parte, y como te dije, prácticamente eres mi cuñada así que mantén la esperanza de que todo terminará para bien. _

Brennan asintió en silencio. Quería con toda el alma que así fuera. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que el Juez Stevenson diera su resolución. 

**.**

**.**

Muy lejos de ahí, un desconcertado joven camina sobre un terreno desconocido. Trata de recordar lo que le había ocurrido. Varios flashbacks llegan a su mente inundándolo todo de infinidad de imágenes, como la manera en la que había llegado a tierra, la forma en que logró regresar a El Cairo para su posterior regreso a Washington. Había sido un difícil trayecto pero la figura de una mujer de ojos azules es la que más se repite en su mente. Sabe que esa mujer era la culpable de toda su desgracia. Le había quitado todo lo que tenía en la vida. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que todo estaba a punto de cambiar cuando pasó frente a aquella ventana. De inmediato entró al local para comprar lo que le había llamado la atención. Pensó que aquello era una broma pero al leer aquella nota periodística redactada por una mujer que se hacía llamar Hannah Burley se dio cuenta que pudo haber una opción para él y su padre. Pudo haber un destino diferente al que estaban viviendo pero una persona había decidido destruirles la vida. En ese instante tuvo bastante claro lo que debía hacer en realidad. Pensó que tenía que cumplir la promesa que se había hecho tiempo atrás. Vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar el control de Millenium Exports pero sobre todo asesinar a la recién descubierta agente del FBI Temperance Brennan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Podrán encerrar para siempre a Alexander? Cumplirá Booth con su promesa? Brennan será condenada a muerte? Algún día podrá encontrar la felicidad al lado del amor de su vida?**

**No se pierdan próximamente el último capítulo de esta dramática historia!**

**Como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	29. En Ausencia de tu Amor

**HELLO! Después de casi dos años y medio llega el último capítulo de esta historia. Fue algo difícil retomarla después de darle prioridad a JP y a mi diplomado pero creo que lo que bien acaba bien termina (aunque sigo pensando si así será en este caso). Siempre he dicho que me gusta el drama, el suspenso, el misterio, los acertijos y las sorpresas pero si hay algo que he repetido hasta el cansancio es que siempre hay que leer entre líneas el trasfondo de todo lo que sucede en realidad. Finalmente, lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles todo el apoyo mostrado durante este largo tiempo, el cual se refleja en los 294 comentarios que he recibido. Mil gracias por ello y ojalá podamos llegar a los 300! **

**Ahora, y para gusto de los fans incondicionales de este fic, paso a la ronda de respuestas:**

**Zazú: Hola amiga! Sé que en estos momentos estás pasando por un momento bastante doloroso así que supongo que tardarás en leer este cap. Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento pero quiero que recuerdes que lo más importante es seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer. La vida después te dirá si lo que ocurrió fue lo mejor o no. Y sobre tus preguntas, en este capítulo por fin encontrarás las respuestas. Te mando un gran abrazo!**

**Anto Bones 16: Definitivamente extrañaré todos tus comentarios Anto! Hasta tus persecuciones en la red del blue bird! Alguna vez me escribiste que yo fui la causa por la que te registraste en Fanfiction porque no podías leer más fics sin antes comentar JP. En aquel momento, eso me sorprendió porque sigo insistiendo en que no soy tan buena escritora (aunque digas que sí) pero creo que el secreto está en mantenerlos en suspenso desde principio hasta el final. Desde entonces has estado al pie del cañón y eso no tendré nunca con qué agradecértelo. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como yo. Y espero de inmediato tus amenazas eh! :D**

**Manicbones: La idea de introducir a Hannah realmente no estuvo presente pero al final creo que fue una buena jugada. Espero que este cap te guste! Saludos hasta Chile!**

**Lara: Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud y en tu caso creo que no es así jejeje! Tres comentarios en dos semanas! Si he estado algo ocupada pero finalmente aquí tienes tu recompensa! Disfrútala!**

**Mimamamemimaa: Hola Gina! De verdad que me agradó haber podido conocer un poco más de la primera miembro oficial de los LFA! Siempre he dicho que Fanfiction me ha permitido conocer a otras personas con las que tengo algo en común (en este caso Bones) pero con el tiempo aprendemos que hay muchas otras cosas que nos unen a pesar de vivir en otros países o continentes. Y aunque no lo creas así soy! Te agradezco por todo el apoyo que le has brindado a esta demente, el cual espero siga hasta el día en que mi mente maestra decida dejar de escribir. Mil gracias! Y con relación al cap, estoy segura que recibiré de inmediato tus amenazas! :D Ah! Y sobre el pequeño secreto que te conté, no puedes decir absolutamente nada! xD**

**Bueno, la hora ha llegado! Espero disfruten de este último capítulo y si han leído el resto de mis historias, supongo que sabrán lo que esto significa! Saludos y abrazos de parte de una escritora dramática demente con gripa perpetua en la enorme Ciudad de México! Hasta pronto! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. La canción "En Ausencia de Ti" interpretada por Laura Pausini pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

AGENTE ENCUBIERTA DEL FBI IMPLICADA EN ACTOS DE CONTRABANDO. ACUSADA DE PARTICIPAR EN ACTIVIDADES RELACIONADAS CON CRIMINAL INTERNACIONAL APODADO "EL COMANDANTE"

Dos fotografías acompañaban aquel encabezado. La primera mostraba a Temperance Brennan y la segunda a Alexander Humboldt. Aquella noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría a Jack Hodgins. Sabía que aquello podía ser perjudicial tanto para el caso como para la propia Brennan ya que el país entero podía exigir su condena. Adicional a ello, el Juez Stevenson podría desestimar el caso y dejar en libertad al Comandante. Y todo por culpa de una joven reportera que lo único que buscaba era unos pocos minutos de fama mientras él y Theodore Benedict aguardaban por la resolución del caso. Por otro lado, Temperance Brennan no podía dejar de mirar el encabezado de aquella nota. Finalmente su identidad había sido descubierta. Todo el mundo conocía su rostro y a lo que se dedicaba. Aquello había terminado por destruirla completamente. Su semblante se veía triste y su mirada estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Aquello no pasó desapercibido al Fiscal General:

_-No te preocupes. _–Exclamó Jack con serenidad- _Acusaremos a esa mujer de desacato. Tendrá que pedirte una disculpa pública. Y si gustas podemos acusarla también por difamación._

Temperance sabía que Hodgins quería levantarle el ánimo pero ya nada podía hacerlo por lo que con un semblante derrotista le dijo: _-Por favor ya no hagas nada Jack. Mi identidad ha sido revelada y ya no puedo hacer nada ante ello. Jamás pensé que esto terminaría así._

_-Es que no es justo Temperance! _–Respondió Teddy con coraje- _Todo es culpa del maldito de Cooper! Si no hubiera sido tan idiota y arrogante!_

_-Ya déjalo! _–Contestó Brennan con tristeza y resignación- _Finalmente creo que este momento tarde o temprano iba a llegar._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Preguntó Hodgins consternado por lo que Temperance le respondió:

_-A que es hora de que me enfrente a mi propia realidad. Llevo mucho tiempo jugando a ser alguien que no soy. Me he pasado los últimos años lejos de mi hogar y de las personas que amo. Ahora finalmente puedo parar. Ha llegado la hora de buscar nuevos horizontes._

_-Eso significa que… _-Teddy no entendía a lo que Temperance se refería por lo que ella le aclaró el punto:

_-Si esto termina a mi favor, mis días en el FBI estarán contados._

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Jack exclamó: _-No puedes estar hablando en serio! El FBI ha sido tu vida!_

_-Sí pero ya no soy la misma de antes! No puedo volver a ser una agente encubierta porque mi rostro ha sido visto por medio planeta! _–Respondió la joven con desesperación pero al ver los rostros de Jack y Teddy, trató de calmarse un poco antes de continuar-_ Además, la mano ya no me sirve para nada por lo que me mandarían a un trabajo de oficina. Siempre he sido agente de campo porque no soportaría estar encerrada en una habitación con cuatro paredes. Además, creo que tengo muchos pecados que redimir. Empezando por todo el dolor que le causé a Booth._

_-Si tan solo supiera todo lo que has hecho por él las cosas serían muy diferentes. _–Contestó Teddy intentando levantarle un poco el ánimo pero la joven sabía que todo había llegado a su final:

_-Ya no tiene sentido. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos es que Alexander sea encerrado para siempre. Lo que venga después en realidad me importa un comino._

Jack no podía creer la actitud de la joven: _-Entonces no te importa lo que ocurra con Ángela? Con Zack? Ni siquiera con Booth?_

_-Claro que me importa! –_Le gritó la joven con desesperación- Son_ las 3 personas que más quiero en la vida además del inmenso cariño que le tendré a mis difuntos padres! Pero seamos honestos, Ángela será la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado! Zack poco a poco está haciendo su propia vida con Michelle! Tarde o temprano no tendré ninguna importancia en sus vidas!_

_-Y Booth? _–Preguntó Hodgins- _No crees que eres importante para él?_

_-Booth… _-Brennan mencionó el apellido de la persona más importante para ella en un susurro- _Sería una verdadera locura que siguiera enamorado de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Le he destruido la vida intentando cumplir con mi deber. Ahora sé que lo he perdido todo._

Teddy se acercó para abrazar a la joven mientras Hodgins intentaba consolarla: _-Siempre nos tendrás a todos los que te queremos. No importa lo que pase con Booth o con el FBI o con el mismo Alexander, siempre podrás contar con nosotros._

En ese instante sonó el móvil de Hodgins. Rápidamente contestó para recibir la noticia que había estado esperando. Cuando colgó le dijo a la joven: _-Era de la oficina del Juez Stevenson. Quiere vernos de inmediato a Coughlan y a mí._

_-Supongo que es por la nota verdad? _–Preguntó Teddy al ver la expresión de su amigo, quien solo se limitó a decir:

_-Efectivamente. Y que se prepare la Srita. Burley porque me voy a encargar de ella más tarde._

Hodgins y Benedict tomaron sus cosas para salir. Antes de que lograran pasar la puerta, la joven ex agente del FBI solo alcanzó a susurrar: _-Buena suerte._

**.**

**.**

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Seeley Booth tenía un solo pensamiento en mente. Asesinar a Temperance Brennan. Después de descubrir su identidad como agente del FBI pensaba en que si ella hubiera querido, las cosas entre ellos habrían podido ser completamente diferentes. Le había mentido infinidad de veces, le había hecho creer que lo amaba, le había quitado todo lo que más amaba en la vida. Si tan sólo ella le hubiera dicho quién era en realidad, claro que se hubiera enojado con ella pero la habría entendido e incluso la hubiera apoyado para conseguir detener a Alexander pero Brennan había decidido por sí sola destruirle la vida sin ninguna consideración. En ese momento, en el que seguía sosteniendo el periódico que le abrió los ojos, decidió no volver a caer en ese maldito juego de poderes entre el Comandante y Temperance Brennan. Finalmente esperaba que Humboldt terminara el resto de sus días en prisión. Pero la joven era un caso aparte. Tenía la firme esperanza de que terminara sometiéndose a la pena capital pero si no era ese el caso, él se encargaría de hacerle pagar todo el daño que le hizo a él y a su padre. Esta vez no iba a dejarse influenciar por las falsas palabras de amor que Temperance pudiera decir. Finalmente, y después de tanto dolor, Seeley Booth se había vuelto inmune a todo lo que la joven agente del FBI pudiera representar en su vida. Ahora, sólo se trataba de un objetivo más en su camino, el último obstáculo para vengar la muerte de su padre y hacer justicia por todo el daño que le había provocado.

**.**

**.**

Una hora más tarde, Jack Hodgins llegó a la oficina del Juez Gregory Stevens dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por Alexander Humboldt ya que la vida de todos los involucrados estaba en juego. Cuando entró pudo ver a Stevens y a Coughlan esperándolo. En cuanto el juez lo vio entrar le dijo mientras le entregaba uno de los tantos periódicos que habían circulado por todo Washington:

_-Me quieres decir qué es lo que significa esto Jack?_

A Jack no le extrañaba que el Juez Stevenson le hubiera mandado llamar por la nota periodística así que simplemente le dijo: _-No tiene que decírmelo señoría. Nos cayó a todos como bomba. _

Pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que el Juez le respondería: _-Sabes que tengo que desestimar el caso verdad? _

_-Usted no puede hacerlo! _-Exclamó un desesperado Hodgins al ver la gravedad del asunto-_ Usted ha visto todas las pruebas! Ha entrevistado a nuestro testigo! No puede hablar en serio!_

Por su parte, Coughlan estaba disfrutando aquella escena ya que la liberación de su cliente estaba más cerca de lo que creía así que siguió escuchando lo que Stevenson le decía al Fiscal: _-Lo sé Hodgins pero ahora me van a pedir tanto la cabeza de Humboldt como la de Brennan!_

_-Por favor su señoría! No haga caso de estas idioteces! _–Jack necesitaba tiempo para arreglar aquella situación así que exclamó: _-Es más, estoy tramitando una orden de presentación en contra de esa reportera para acusarla de desacato!_

Cansado, Coughlan se dirigió al Juez Stevenson: _-Señor. Mi cliente se ha mostrado sumamente interesado en saber cuál será el rumbo que tomará el juicio. _

Pero un exasperado Jack Hodgins se dirigió hacia el abogado de Alexander: _-Dile a tu cliente que puede empezar a contar los días que le quedan de vida porque me voy a encargar de que le den pena capital y si no, que pase el resto de sus días en prisión._

_-Hodgins! _–Reprendió el juez a Jack. Éste tomó un poco de aire para aclarar sus ideas antes de continuar:

_-Lo siento señoría pero tanto la reportera como el Sr. Coughlan me están sacando de quicio. Lo único que le pido es que no se deje llevar por todo lo que salió en los periódicos._

_-Veamos Hodgins. _–Dijo el Fiscal con seriedad-_ El jurado puede hallar culpable al Sr. Humboldt pero también podrían acusar en ese momento a la agente Brennan. Si pasa eso, no voy a poder ayudarla porque a pesar de todas las pruebas que tengas en su defensa, su propia institución la está acusando! _

Hodgins se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Sabía que se estaba jugando la vida de Brennan, la suya propia y la de todos sus amigos así que no tuvo más remedio que pactar: _-Hagamos algo. Déjeme interrogar a Hannah Burley y acusarla de desacato ya que desobedeció sus órdenes señoría. Con respecto al caso, le pido que tanto usted como el jurado decidan lo mejor. Si deciden desestimarlo o si deciden declarar culpables a Alexander Humboldt y a Temperance Brennan._

El Juez Stevenson se quedó en silencio meditando aquella idea. Coughlan estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el Juez aceptó la propuesta. Jack supo que ya no tenía más opciones. Cooper se había encargado de hundir a Temperance así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar un verdadero milagro.

**.**

**.**

A varios kilómetros de ahí, una joven rubia sostenía el reporte de una transferencia que le habían hecho llegar como pago por sus servicios a su cuenta bancaria secreta. Como reportera independiente, Hannah Burley podía hacer todos los reportajes que quisiera pero aquella bomba le había caído del cielo. En el momento en que recibió aquella llamada supo que su suerte estaba por cambiar aunque con ello pusiera en entredicho su credibilidad. Sin embargo, su móvil la hizo volver a la realidad por lo que al ver el número, esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

_-Burley_

_-Hola cariño. _–Respondió un hombre a través del móvil pero Hannah sabía perfectamente quién era así que con una gran sonrisa exclamó:

_-Hola amorcito! Cómo te sigue tratando la vida en prisión?_

_-Sabes que esto es un verdadero infierno _–Respondió un exasperado Alexander Humboldt- _pero debo agradecerte por tu apoyo para convertir el juicio en un verdadero espectáculo mediático! _

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. _-Dijo la joven reportera-_ Finalmente estoy devolviendo uno de todos los favores que me has hecho._

Alexander sabía perfectamente que había ayudado a Hannah para que se convirtiera en la reportera que siempre quiso ser así que ella no opuso resistencia cuando solicitó su ayuda para la noble tarea que le fue encomendada así que le respondió: _-Y te aseguro que cuando salga de esto, me encargaré de recompensarte con lo que más quieras._

_-Eres un verdadero demonio! _–Esta vez la joven supo que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a todo así que fue sincera con él- _Me estás tentando como no tienes idea!_

Ahora fue Humboldt quien soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de los profundos deseos de su amiga: _-Y tú eres una verdadera zorrita Hannah! Pero si así lo deseas podemos rememorar aquellos deliciosos y excitantes momentos que disfrutamos en las Islas Caimán pero lo primero que debes hacer es salir del país._

_-Y se puede saber por qué? _-Aquello sorprendió a la joven reportera por lo que Alexander no tardó en ponerla al tanto de la situación:

_-Porque el idiota de Jack Hodgins acaba de interponer una orden de presentación en tu contra para acusarte de desacato._

Burley se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Necesitaba ver cómo jugaría con Hodgins pero lo único que dijo fue: _-No te preocupes por mí. Finalmente con todo el dinero que me diste por esta pequeñez pagaré la multa sin mayor problema._

_-Haz lo que quieras pero recuerda que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. _–Por nada del mundo, Alexander quería perder su más grande oportunidad para salir de aquel embrollo pero Hannah susurró:

_-Si tan solo supieran… En fin, seguimos en contacto cariño. _

En ese instante, tocaron la puerta del domicilio de aquella mujer. En cuanto abrió se hizo la sorprendida al recibir tal notificación por lo que no tardó ni cinco minutos en abandonar su casa para dirigirse a la oficina del Juez Stevenson dispuesta a salir bien librada de aquella situación.

Algunas horas más tarde y después de un minucioso interrogatorio, Jack Hodgins comprendió que no habría manera de detener aquella bomba. Burley había confesado que realizó aquel reportaje simplemente porque era una buena nota y porque el pueblo americano debía saber las cosas en las que se ven involucrados los supuestos representantes de la Ley. A pesar de haber sido acusada de desacato, aceptó pasar 15 días en arresto domiciliario y pagar una multa de 500,000 dólares sin ningún problema y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En aquellos momentos, Jack solo quería matarla con sus propias manos porque ahora el pueblo norteamericano quería que tanto Humboldt como Brennan recibieran su merecido castigo. A raíz de ello lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el jurado no se dejara influenciar por aquello.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los involucrados podía conciliar el sueño. Todos sabían que dentro de unas cuantas horas, no habría ningún retorno. Los destinos de Alexander Humboldt y Temperance Brennan se definirían por completo.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela Montenegro se levantó muy temprano al igual que Jack Hodgins. Ambos estaban conscientes que ese día iba a ser determinante por el resto de sus vidas. La prometida del Fiscal General quería ir al juicio para asegurarse de que Alexander fuera declarado culpable. Sin embargo, Jack se dio cuenta de ello por lo que le dijo a la joven:

_-Ange, quiero que me prometas una cosa. Que si las cosas salen mal, no vas a cometer ninguna tontería. Eso es lo que menos ayudaría a Temperance._

Ángela lo miró directamente a los ojos intentando mantener la calma: _-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Si tuviera a esa Hannah enfrente te juro que la ahorcaría con mis propias manos._

Hodgins le dio un tierno abrazo para intentar confortarla: _-Ya no podemos hacer nada. Si desestiman el caso, tendremos que buscar nuevas pruebas en contra de Humboldt. Con respecto a Brennan, si la sentencian a la pena capital apelaremos las veces que sean necesarias. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo le pase._

Ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios: _-Lo sé Jack. Creo en ti. Y tengo plena confianza en que todo saldrá bien._

Eso era lo que Ángela y Jack querían creer. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ellos con más fuerza.

**.**

**.**

_Cuando llegaron al Tribunal, tanto Jack como Teddy estaban en completo silencio. Hodgins quería hacer algo para que Brennan no fuera declarada culpable pero todas sus opciones se habían agotado. Por otra parte, Coughlan y Humboldt estaban alegres esperando que el juez decidiera desestimar el caso para poder salir en libertad. De pronto, el asistente del Stevenson se levantó para exclamar:_

_-Todos de pie! Se retoma el caso número 7101988 El Estado vs. Alexander Humboldt a quien se le imputan los cargos de tráfico de armas, contrabando y distribución ilícita de armamento y diversas mercancías ilegales, evasión fiscal y homicidio en segundo grado por el asesinato de Max y Ruth Brennan. El Juez Gregory Stevenson entra en sesión._

_Todos los presentes tomaron asiento cuando el Juez hizo la seña para que lo hicieran. De inmediato tomó la palabra para acabar con aquel embrollo de una vez por todas: __-Buenos días a todos. Como es del conocimiento de todos ustedes, en nuestra última sesión, la fiscalía me entregó evidencia con la que se pretende comprobar la culpabilidad del Sr. Alexander Humboldt por los cargos que se le imputan. Asimismo, tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar a uno de los testigos principales de este caso, el cual está bajo el Programa de Protección de Testigos debido a que su vida está en peligro por la colaboración que le brindó a la policía. Pues bien, después de revisar la evidencia, la entregué al jurado para que pudieran analizarla y tomar en cuenta con el resto de las pruebas así poder dictar la sentencia correspondiente. __–Segundos más tarde, el juez Stevenson se dirigió al abogado de la defensa: __-Sr. Coughlan. Usted hizo una solicitud para revisar las pruebas que entregó la fiscalía pero considero que son pruebas irrefutables de la culpabilidad de su cliente._

_Aquello sorprendió a Coughlan por lo que poniéndose de pie tomó la palabra: __-Con todo el respeto que me merece su señoría. Es injusto de su parte no permitirnos revisar dichas pruebas y demostrar que son falsas. Mi cliente merece demostrar su inocencia._

_-Sr. Coughlan. __-Lo interrumpió Stevenson-__ Primero escucharemos el veredicto del jurado y después podrá considerar si es necesario o no revisar dicha evidencia. Le doy la palabra al presidente del Jurado._

_Todos voltearon a ver a un hombre joven que se levantaba de su asiento con el veredicto en sus manos. Hodgins sabía que en ese pequeño papel estaba marcado el destino de todos sus amigos. Alexander supo que ese pequeño papel era la llave de su libertad. Finalmente, el hombre exclamó: -__En representación de todo el jurado hemos encontrado al Sr. Alexander Humboldt culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputan. Adicional a ello, solicitamos que la Srita. Temperance Brennan sea declarada culpable de alta traición en contra del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos._

_En ese momento tanto Hodgins como Coughlan gritaron al unísono: __-Protesto!_

_El Juez Stevenson golpeó su mazo para poner orden en la sala mientras le entregaba un documento a su asistente, quien se lo dio a Teddy. Éste, empezó a leer dicho documento pero conforme fue leyendo, en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa. De inmediato se lo pasó a Hodgins, quien trató de leerlo rápidamente pero de inmediato supo que aquello en realidad era un milagro. Mientras eso ocurría, el Juez Stevenson continuó: __-En vista de la decisión del jurado, el Sr. Alexander Humboldt es sentenciado a cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad por los cargos de __tráfico de armas, contrabando y distribución ilícita de armamento y diversas mercancías ilegales, evasión fiscal y homicidio en segundo grado por el asesinato de Max y Ruth Brennan. Con relación a la Srita. Brennan, las pruebas no la exoneran de toda responsabilidad pero he recibido esta carta firmada por el Director General del FBI, en la cual se retiran los cargos en contra de Temperance Brennan afirmando que la joven siempre estuvo cumpliendo con su deber dentro de los límites que marca la ley. _–Dicho aquello, se dirigió al abogado de Alexander: _-Sr. Coughlan, tiene una semana para revisar la evidencia presentada y apelar el veredicto con las pruebas correspondientes. Se levanta la sesión._

Hodgins y Benedict no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente, todo había terminado por lo que los amigos se abrazaron para festejar su triunfo. Con rapidez tomaron sus cosas para darle la noticia a la persona más interesada por aquel resultado.

_Por su parte, Temperance Brennan aguardaba ansiosa la noticia del veredicto. Por un lado, esperaba que Alexander fuera declarado culpable por la muerte de sus padres pero por el otro sabía que a ella le aguardaba una muerte segura. Estaba consciente que tal vez hubiera podido hacer las cosas de una manera distinta pero ya no podía volver atrás en el tiempo para enmendar sus errores. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era enfrentarlos. Y si para ello debía morir, estaba lista para cuando llegara ese momento. De pronto escuchó la voz de Hodgins acercándose a donde ella se encontraba. Tanto Teddy como Jack se mostraron serios cuando llegaron a su celda. De inmediato, la joven exclamó:_

_-Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Tanto Teddy como Hodgins tenían los rostros extremadamente serios. Aquello le dio mala espina pero todo empeoró cuando Jack le dijo: __-Te tengo dos noticias: una mala y otra mucho peor. Cuál quieres primero?_

_-La mala. __–Temperance necesitaba respuestas por muy dolorosas que fueran así que, sin más, Jack le dijo:_

_-La mala es que Coughlan va a apelar el veredicto. _

_Temperance lo miró con ojos esperanzadores: __-Eso quiere decir que…_

_Esta vez fue Teddy quien respondió: __-Así es. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Tienen una semana para demostrar que esas pruebas son falsas o prefabricadas pero ten la seguridad de que me encargaré de que esa apelación no sirva de nada._

_La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: __-Se hizo justicia. Por fin mis padres podrán descansar en paz._

_Al notar el semblante de la joven, Jack continuó: __-Hay algo más que debes de saber. El jurado te declaró culpable de alta traición._

_Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a la joven. Se esperaba esa noticia pero cuando la escuchó de labios del Fiscal sintió como si todo hubiera sido en vano por lo que de inmediato preguntó: __-Y cómo será? Inyección Letal?_

_Jack no quería mirarla pero se acercó para tomar la mano de la joven entre las suyas: __-Creo que tu condena será la más horrible que se haya visto en la historia de este país. Lo siento mucho Temperance pero pasar todo un día con Ángela buscando un vestido de dama de honor será un verdadero castigo._

_Aquello sorprendió a la joven: __-Qué rayos has dicho?_

_-Lo que has oído Brennan. __–Exclamó Hodgins con una gran sonrisa__- Ángela te llevará por toda la ciudad para buscar el mejor vestido de dama de honor. Te advierto que serán horas infernales pero Ángela estará muy feliz._

_-No puedo creerlo! __–Brennan estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado en realidad-__ Cómo es posible?_

_-Cooper retiró los cargos en tu contra argumentando que estabas cumpliendo con tu deber._

_En ese momento, toda la presión que estaba sosteniendo Brennan dentro de ella salió con una explosión de intensos sentimientos por lo que las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus brillantes ojos azules. Por fin todo había terminado. _

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, Alexander Humboldt recibió una visita inesperada. La mujer que lo había encerrado estaba frente a ella. Calmada, serena, tranquila. De inmediato, Humboldt se sintió atraído a su presencia como si fuera un poderoso imán a pesar del grueso cristal que los separaba pero decidió únicamente esbozar una ligera sonrisa:

_-Vaya. Estaba seguro que vendrías a verme. Acaso vienes a despedirte?_

La joven se mostró seria ante la persona que había asesinado a sus padres. Por dentro quería matarlo con sus propias manos pero finalmente se había hecho justicia así que únicamente le dijo: _-No. Vine a comprobar que en efecto éste será el lugar en el que permanecerás el resto de tu vida._

_-Por favor Temperance. _–Exclamó el Comandante con autosuficiencia- _Sabes que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Ganaré la apelación e iré por ti y por el idiota de Booth._

Alexander sabía que el heredero de Christopher Morrison-Baker era el punto débil de la joven así que sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Brennan: _-Eso jamás pasará. Él está demasiado lejos. Nunca más podrás hacerle daño! Y a mí tampoco!_

Una gran carcajada salió de la garganta de Humboldt: _-De eso no estés tan segura! Recuerda que eres mía! Yo soy tu dueño!_

Brennan ya estaba cansada de semejantes afirmaciones pero lo único que quería era herir a Alexander en el orgullo: _-Eso no es verdad! Jamás fui tuya! Solo le he pertenecido a un hombre! Sólo él ha podido hacerme vibrar de una forma que jamás creí que fuera posible! Sólo él ha podido hacerme sentir una verdadera mujer! _

Esas palabras hicieron que a aquel hombre le hirviera la sangre así que le dijo con todo el odio de lo que fue capaz: _-Lo único que me consuela es que si no eres mía, tampoco serás de él porque te aseguro que en estos momentos debe estar aborreciéndote como a nadie en este mundo._

Ahora fue Brennan la que sintió un nudo en la garganta ya que en efecto ese era su destino: _-Lo sé. Ese es el precio que estoy pagando. El precio que pagaré el resto de mis días._

El Comandante se acercó al cristal para pegar su rostro en él y así mirar fijamente a la mujer que lo había llevado a la perdición: _-Entonces ambos fuimos vencidos porque ninguno de los dos tendrá lo que más anhela._

La joven sintió lástima por aquel hombre por lo que lo único que le dijo fue: _-Adiós Alexander._

Cuando Alexander se percató de aquello sintió rabia por lo que con todo el coraje y odio le gritó a la cara: _-Escúchame bien maldita! Esto no es un adiós Temperance! Porque como alguna vez me dijiste, nos veremos en el infierno!_

Temperance lo miró por unos segundos antes de continuar hacia la salida. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era empezar a pegar los pedazos de su destrozada vida.

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas más tarde, llegó el gran día y toda la pandilla estaba presente para disfrutar del enlace matrimonial de Ángela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins. Éste había gastado una inmensa fortuna para celebrar tanto su boda como su triunfo en el caso contra Alexander. Días antes, Teddy les había informado que Humboldt había perdido la apelación por lo que iba a estar mucho tiempo confinado en una celda. Pero finalmente, aquel día era un momento de emoción y alegría. Los novios se veían radiantes mientras que los invitados estaban disfrutando de la felicidad que los embargaba. Por su parte, Brennan pudo conocer y convivir con todo el equipo de Hodgins, a los cuales agradeció por todo su apoyo. Sin embargo, la joven todavía tenía que hacer un anuncio por lo que se acercó a los novios y a su querido hermano y amigo Zack Addy. Cuando estuvieron juntos los cuatro, ella le dijo a su ángel guardián:

_-Ángela. De todo corazón espero que seas muy feliz. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todo tu cariño._

La novia le dio un gran abrazo mientras por su rostro aparecía una enorme sonrisa: _-Amiga mía. Créeme que si no fuera por ti, mi vida sería bastante aburrida._

Y ahora volteando para ver a Hodgins, la joven exclamó: _-De verdad, muchas gracias por todo._-A lo que el flamante Fiscal General respondió:

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. Sin dudarlo, lo haríamos nuevamente._

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la joven pero ella tenía unos planes completamente distintos: _-Lo sé pero creo que es hora de cambiar de aires._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Preguntó una sorprendida Ángela. Por su parte, Temperance le miró a los ojos para decirle con el corazón en la mano:

_-Voy a irme Ánge._

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar pero fue Zack quien exclamó: _-No puedes hacer eso!_

La joven miró a su protegido, a aquel joven que llegó a convertirse en su hermano pequeño: _-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que empecé con la última misión que me encomendaron y ya no soy la misma de antes. He cambiado mucho y la verdad es que necesito tiempo para reencontrarme conmigo misma._

_-Puedes hacerlo aquí! _–Exclamó Ángela mientras sujetaba a la joven con un fuerte abrazo- _Donde está tu familia! Aquí estamos las personas que te queremos!_

_-Lo sé _–Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Brennan y de Ángela- _y jamás voy a tener como agradecerles a todos su apoyo pero de verdad necesito alejarme de todo y de todos._

_-Entonces esto es un adiós? _–Preguntó Jack resignado a dejarla marchar.

Temperance no quería entristecerlos ni darles falsas esperanzas por lo que simplemente expresó: _-No lo sé. Espero que no sea así pero si es el caso, solo quiero decirles que los quiero y que siempre voy a llevarlos en mi corazón. _

_-Entonces yo me iré contigo. -_Dijo el joven Zack sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Brennan, al escuchar tal afirmación, le dio un gran abrazo. Cuando se separó de él, lo miró fijamente a los ojos para decirle:

_-Zack. Eres el hermano menor que nunca tuve y como tal, tienes que levantar el vuelo. Has encontrado tu propio camino y a una hermosa y noble jovencita que te ama. Es hora de que cuides de ella así como estos dos que se acaban de casar._

Zack sabía que Temperance tenía razón. Al final le dijo: _-Sabes que voy a extrañarte verdad?_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven: _-Claro que lo sé!_

En ese momento, llamaron a los recién casados para que partieran el pastel por lo que todos se encaminaron hacia el centro del salón para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Por su parte, Brennan miró a todos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que sus amigos serían felices pasara lo que pasara. Así, sin que nadie la viera, tomó sus cosas para encaminarse hacia la salida. De pronto, escuchó una voz bastante familiar:

_-No vas a esperar al brindis?_

Brennan sabía que no iban a dejarla ir tan fácilmente por lo que sin más, respondió a aquel cuestionamiento: _-No. Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

De pronto, Gabriel Montemayor estaba a su lado: _-Entonces es verdad que renunciaste al FBI?_

La joven lo miró fijamente a los ojos: _-Por qué no me extraña que ya lo sepas? _–Aquella mañana Temperance Brennan se había encontrado con Richard Cooper con la finalidad de agradecerle su intervención para salvarle la vida pero ambos sabían que la joven había cruzado la línea entre lo personal y lo profesional por lo que habían decidido, con todo el dolor de sus corazones, dar por terminada su relación laboral.

Por otra parte, Gabriel esbozó una de sus ya tradicionales sonrisas sarcásticas: _-Sabes que soy un excelente agente de la Interpol y que tengo mis contactos para saber todo lo que necesito saber. Además, prácticamente tienes algo que hace que los problemas te sigan a donde quiera que vayas._

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la garganta de la joven: _-Creo que eso no puedo negarlo. Soy un imán para los problemas y para las desgracias._

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente pero él respondió: _-Pues yo estoy más que listo para todo eso._

_-Qué es lo que quieres decir? _–Preguntó la joven todavía con una sonrisa en los labios a lo que el agente le contestó seriamente:

_-Ven conmigo a Londres. Te ofrezco un puesto como asesora en la Interpol._

_-Eso es una locura! _–Respondió la joven pero al ver el semblante del agente exclamó: _-Estás hablando en serio?_

_-Claro que sí! _–Exclamó Gabriel con sarcasmo: _-Necesito tenerte vigilada para que no cometas cualquier tipo de estupidez!_

Era un hecho innegable que Gabriel se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa a Brennan pero ella le respondió con absoluta sinceridad: _-Te agradezco esta maravillosa oferta de trabajo pero de verdad necesito estar sola por un buen rato. Tengo muchos pecados que expiar antes de poder seguir adelante._

Aquello no sorprendió al agente pero sabía que debía hacer la pregunta obligada: _-Y Booth? No te has decidido a buscarlo?_

La sola mención del hombre al que le había entregado su corazón por completo hizo que se estremeciera pero no tuvo más remedio que decirle: _-No. Nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Ambos nos hemos hecho demasiado daño como para simplemente darle la vuelta a la página y empezar de cero. _

Gabriel comprendió que la historia de amor entre aquel par de tórtolos tal vez no iba a tener el final que él hubiera deseado así que no le quedó más remedio que expresar: _-A dónde irás?_

_-No lo sé. _–Respondió Brennan con un susurro mirando a la distancia-_ A donde la vida me lleve. _

Lentamente el agente de la Interpol acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del de ella: _-No tengo que decirte que no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo._

_-Lo sé. _–Exclamó Temperance mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-_ Te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos._

_-Si quieres puedo dejar de serlo y convertirnos en amigos con derechos no? _–Contestó Gabriel Montemayor con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas irónicas. Aquello hizo que la joven nuevamente esbozara una linda sonrisa en su rostro:

_-Me gustaría… _-En ese instante Temperance plantó un diminuto beso en los labios del agente de la Interpol antes de decir- _pero tal vez en otra vida será._

Temperance Brennan le dio un gran y efusivo abrazo ya que esa iba a ser la última vez que se verían pero aquel hombre que se convirtió en su fiel confidente le respondió con completa seriedad: _-Ten por seguro que así será._

**.**

**.**

La vida en Bozeman era sumamente tranquila. Aquella ciudad era conocida con el sobrenombre de "Valle de las Flores" por el crecimiento abundante de las plantas que rodean la zona. Nadie hubiera pensado o creído que la ex agente del FBI Temperance Brennan decidiría pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar. Rodeada de zonas montañosas, aquel lugar tan remoto le servía para desaparecer del mundo entero porque ya no podía retomar el hilo de su antigua vida. Temperance había entendido que ya no había manera de regresar porque ella misma había cambiado y su propio corazón arraigaba un dolor demasiado profundo, el cual era imposible que el tiempo pudiera curar. La soledad le servía para pensar en todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del amor de su vida estaba presente a cada instante. No quería investigar sobre su paradero porque no quería destrozar aún más su desgastado corazón.

_**Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti,**_

_**mis raíces se secarán,**_

_**abandonada así,**_

_**me hace falta que tú estés aquí.**_

Aquella pequeña cabaña le había pertenecido a Christopher Morrison-Baker pero se la había dejado en su testamento. Jamás pensó que aquel lugar le traería infinidad de recuerdos. Cuando llegó, estaba decidida a olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido pero encontró una imagen del hombre que le había hecho creer en el amor. En ese instante comprendió que nada en el mundo podría hacer que olvidara el inmenso amor que le profesaba a Seeley Booth. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, el tiempo fue pasando lentamente pero el dolor permanecía intacto. Podría decirse que se había incrementado. A pesar de todo, ya no podía arrepentirse de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

_**No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mí,**_

_**en esta casa, en la oscuridad,**_

_**cae la nieve y será**_

_**más triste el invierno al llegar Navidad.**_

Pero cómo podía olvidar? Cómo podía sacar de su corazón aquel gran amor? Cómo podía dejar de sentirlo? Todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos habían sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que se perdió en la sonrisa de Seeley. Todas las noches despertaba llorando ya que sus sueños la llevaban a sus brazos. Cada centímetro de su piel añoraba las caricias de aquel hombre que le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor. Sin él se sentía incompleta, sin ganas de vivir.

_**Y me faltas, amor mío,**_

_**como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío**_

_**en ausencia de tí,**_

_**quisiera así, decirte que...**_

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío,**_

_**el dolor es fuerte, como un desafío,**_

_**en ausencia de tí, yo no sabré vivir.**_

El dolor la estaba consumiendo lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Sabía que ese era el castigo que tenía que pagar por todos los errores que había cometido. Pensó que todo lo que había hecho era la mejor opción para salvar la vida de Booth y tal vez se había equivocado así que ahora solo le quedaba pagar por sus pecados. En aquel lugar en el que el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, cada día parecía una eternidad y para la desolada Temperance Brennan aquello la estaba llevando a un abismo sin fin porque cómo podía luchar contra la soledad, contra aquella sensación de vacío que permanecía en su interior?

_**Porque de tí tu alma permanecerá,**_

_**y tu voz volverá a sonar,**_

_**cierro los ojos y aquí,**_

_**en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir.**_

Cada noche tenía que suprimir la ansiedad de llamar a sus amigos para que investigaran su paradero, cada noche tenía que controlar el enorme deseo de marcar su número de móvil solo para escuchar su voz como aquella vez en la que se dejó llevar por la pasión solo escuchando las palabras del único hombre que la había hecho vibrar, del único hombre que la había hecho sentir mujer. Ahora ya nada de eso existía, nada volvería a ser como antes, nada podía hacer que olvidara el inmenso amor que le tenía.

_**Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos**_

_**uno en el otro, solo un corazón,**_

_**en cada lágrima tú estarás,**_

_**no te podré olvidar jamás**_

La que alguna vez fue la mejor agente del FBI ahora se encontraba derrotada ya que no valía la pena seguir viviendo con aquel sufrimiento. Había perdido frente al amor. Aquel sentimiento que llegó para cambiarle la vida de una manera que jamás imaginó. Los recuerdos de la primera vez que su mirada se encontró con la de ella volvían para atormentarla porque todo hubiera sido diferente si en aquel momento le hubiera dicho quién era en realidad en vez de presentarse como otra mujer completamente a la que era en verdad.

_**Y me faltas, amor mío,**_

_**cada día muero un poco y siento frío,**_

_**quiero ir junto a tí,**_

_**poder así, decirte que...**_

Segundos, minutos, horas, días… Temperance se había condenado a vivir en una terrible soledad lejos del amor, tanto de sus amigos como del de Seeley. Sabía que debía buscarlo para explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido pero estaba segura que él no la escucharía. Así que prefirió dejarlo en paz. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, se aseguró que el dinero que le había arrebatado cuando se conocieron en Londres volviera a sus manos junto con toda la inversión que había generado. De igual manera, le devolvió el control absoluto de Millenium Exports por medio del abogado de Christopher. Estaba segura que con eso no podría redimir sus pecados pero había sido el primer paso para hacerlo.

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío**_

_**el dolor es fuerte, como un desafío,**_

_**en ausencia de tí, yo no querré vivir.**_

En aquel silencioso lugar, en el que el frío cada día se hacía más presente, la antigua agente del FBI estaba consumiéndose por los maravillosos recuerdos que había disfrutado con el único hombre que amaría por el resto de su vida y los cuales tristemente jamás regresarían. Al cerrar los ojos, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era su dulce sonrisa, aquellos ojos marrones que la hacían derretirse por completo cuando la miraba fijamente, aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que atravesaban su flujo sanguíneo cuando sus labios presionaban los suyos… Aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que ahora solo eran eso… Recuerdos.

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío,**_

_**como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío**_

_**necesito de tí,**_

_**tenerte junto a mí, porque...**_

Wiiliam Shakespeare dijo alguna vez: "Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar". Pero aquella foto y el collar que le había pertenecido a la madre de Seeley era todo lo que Temperance tenía del amor de su vida. Era lo único que le quedaba de aquel hombre que cambió su vida por completo. Y era lo único que podía aferrarla a la vida. Siempre había luchado por lo que quería. Ahora, lo único que anhelaba era lo único que no podía tener. Así, una idea se había fue arraigando en su mente. Y esta vez para quedarse por siempre en su interior.

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío,**_

_**tanto, tanto que quisiera irme contigo,**_

_**en ausencia de tí, yo no querré vivir.**_

En aquel terrible abismo, en aquella terrible soledad, Temperance Brennan tomó la decisión más importante de su vida. Siempre se había definido como una persona llena de luz, valiente, luchadora, que anteponía a su familia y el deber ante todo y ante todos. Aquella joven ahora había desaparecido por completo. Una sombra quedaba en su lugar. Una sombra que estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la oscuridad. Una sombra que muy pronto vería su llama extinguirse porque la única verdad en la que Temperance Brennan podía creer era que no quería seguir viviendo sin la única persona que le había dado sentido a su vida.

_**Desde que no estás aquí,**_

_**no quiero ni podré vivir.**_

_**Vivo en ausencia,**_

_**en ausencia de tí...**_

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan había dejado de luchar contra sí misma para permanecer simplemente añorando los pocos momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de tener junto a Seeley Booth. Y aquella noche no era diferente. Ni siquiera el torrencial que caía en ese instante provocó que la joven se levantara de su asiento. Siempre miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia la nada. En realidad porque ya nada importaba. Tal vez el amor de su vida por fin había encontrado a la mujer adecuada para hacerle feliz aunque ella se estuviera muriendo de amor por aquel joven. Tal vez en aquellos momentos, Seeley Booth ya había encontrado la felicidad al olvidarse de ella por completo. En ese instante en el que la lluvia caía sin piedad supo que había llegado el final. Ya no podía soportar aquella soledad que lentamente la estaba consumiendo. Sin embargo, como si su intuición hiciera acto de presencia, levantó el rostro hacia el horizonte. Supo que al final, no había podido escapar de su destino, por lo que con voz serena, exclamó:

_-Te estaba esperando._

Detrás de ella, escuchó cómo las pisadas de una persona se acercaban más hacia donde ella se encontraba. De inmediato, la voz de un hombre sonó incrédula: _-De verdad? _

Aquella voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Brennan. Quería salir corriendo a sus brazos pero sabía que él ya no le pertenecía por lo que lentamente se levantó y volteó para mirarlo de frente antes de responder: _-Sí. Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas venido antes a buscarme._

Ahora Seeley respondió con sarcasmo: _-Lo dices porque decidiste esconderte en el lugar más inimaginable?_

Temperance soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo al ver a aquel joven frente a ella. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, comprobó que el amor que sentía por él era más grande que todo. Sin embargo, la tristeza seguía impregnando su corazón: _-Esta casa era de tu padre. Me la dejó como herencia en su testamento._

La sola mención de Morrison-Baker hizo que los puños de Seeley se cerraran con fuerza: _-Ese testamento que vilmente me dejó sin Millenium._

_-Pero ahora ya la recuperaste. _-Respondió Brennan tratando a arreglar un poco las cosas-_ Millenium Exports volvió a tus manos. Qué más quieres?_

Seeley miraba fijamente a los ojos a la mujer por la que, en el pasado, había podido dar la vida: _-Sabes algo Temperance? Desde aquel día en el que Alexander nos descubrió besándonos, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Pero cuando descubrí que eres una agente del FBI supe que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre._

Brennan sentía cómo lo poco que le quedaba de fortaleza salía de su cuerpo así que con un suspiro le preguntó: _-Acaso no te enteraste que ya no trabajo en el FBI?_

_-Con razón estás refundiéndote en este lejano lugar! _-Respondió Booth con coraje- _Finalmente todos conocen la clase de persona que eres!_

_-Por favor Seeley! _–Le suplicó la joven pero el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker hizo caso omiso a sus palabras:

_-No Temperance! Me destrozaste la vida de una forma que jamás podrás imaginar! Me engañaste de la peor manera! Jugaste con mis sentimientos! Nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan mezquino como tú!_

Las palabras del joven estaban destrozando por completo a Brennan: _-Eso es lo que piensas de mí?_

_-No sabes cuántas noches lloré por ti. _–Respondió Seeley con un claro odio en su voz- _Lloré porque te amaba como un idiota pero tú solo estabas cumpliendo con tu misión! Solo te importaba el imbécil de Alexander! Solo te importaba detenerlo! Y los demás? Y yo? Sólo fui tu juguete! Maldita seas por ello Brennan!_

_-Escúchame! _–Le gritó Temperance con desesperación- _Es verdad que te destrocé la vida pero todo fue para protegerte!_

Seeley soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo antes de expresar: _-No mientas! Nunca te importé! Nunca te importaron mis sentimientos! Si tan solo me hubieras dicho la verdad yo mismo te hubiera ayudado a detenerlo!_

_-Era un trabajo encubierto! _–Esta vez Temperance ya no pudo retener las lágrimas _-Nadie podía saber mi verdadera identidad! _

Booth tampoco pudo evitar soltar lágrimas llenas de odio, coraje, desesperación pero sobretodo de desilusión: _-Lo hubieras hecho si me amabas tanto como lo predicabas! Creí en tus falsas palabras de amor, creí en tus malditos besos, en tus falsas caricias! Nada de eso era real!_

_-No Booth! _–Brennan respondió dando un paso hacia él- _Jamás pude fingir contigo!_

Sin embargo, el Seeley Booth que estaba frente a ella era completamente diferente al que había conocido tiempo atrás, lo cual fue confirmado en el momento en el que el joven le dijo: _-De seguro fingiste conmigo al igual que lo hiciste con Alexander o con tantos otros. De seguro tu amiguito Gondorff también cayó rendido a tus pies!_

La sola mención de su amigo agente de la Interpol hizo que Temperance explotara: _-Cállate! No sabes lo que estás diciendo!_

_-Claro que lo sé! Y por eso estoy aquí! _–Gritó Seeley en el mismo instante en que sacaba de su chaqueta un revolver para apuntarle directamente a la mujer que le había destrozado la vida por completo- _Vengo a cobrarte una a una todas las lágrimas que me hiciste derramar al igual que cada gota de sangre que cayó del cuerpo de mi padre!_

Aquella acción sorprendió por completo a la joven quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, exclamó con el corazón en la mano: _-Aunque no me creas, todo lo hice para protegerte! Y sabes por qué! Porque te amo! Te amo mucho más que mi miserable vida! Cometí muchos errores y estoy pagando con creces por ellos! _

_-Eres una mentirosa! Ya no creo nada de lo que digas porque todo lo que sale de tu boca es solo para destruirme por completo! Es por ello que quiero acabar contigo! Destruirte de la misma manera en la que tú lo hiciste conmigo! Me quitaste lo que más quería y ya no me queda nada! _–Respondió Booth apretando el arma cada vez con más fuerza. Sin embargo, Temperance Brennan, quien sentía que todo estaba llegando a su final comprendió que simplemente había llegado la hora de pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a la persona más importante de su vida por lo que con todo el dolor decidió que era hora de terminar con aquel castigo. Brennan extendió los brazos para permitirle a Booth un tiro certero en su propio pecho:

_-Eso es lo que quieres? Entonces hazlo! Dispara! Mátame de una buena vez y arranca este dolor que me está quemando por dentro! _

_-No tientes a la suerte! _–Contestó Booth gustoso de terminar con la vida de Temperance- _Estoy deseando con toda mi alma verte muerta! Quiero matarte con mis propias manos!_

_-Entonces hazlo! _–Gritó con todo su dolor la desesperada joven- _Dispara Seeley! Sé un hombre y acaba con esto para siempre! _

_-Cállate Brennan! No me obligues! _–Respondió Booth con la misma intensidad pero Temperance lo único que quería era acabar con aquel dolor que estaba terminando por consumir su alma:

_-Hazlo ya! Libérame de este suplicio y terrible soledad porque no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti! Tu recuerdo llena mi mente por completo! Tus caricias están impregnadas en mi piel y por más que intento no puedo arrancarlas! Tus labios marcaron los míos con fuego! Cuando cierro mis ojos veo tu rostro y tu sonrisa. Y cuando despierto lo primero que hago es decir tu nombre! Te amo Seeley! Te amo con toda mi alma y corazón!_

Seeley Booth escuchó cada una de las palabras de la joven frente a él. Por un instante pasaron todos los hermosos momentos que habían compartido juntos pero también aparecieron los más dolorosos de su existencia por lo que con el corazón en la mano le gritó: _-Nunca más volveré a caer en tus redes! Por fin voy a quitarme esta estúpida obsesión porque eres una persona que no merece seguir viviendo! Espero que ardas en el infierno!_

En ese momento, Seeley Booth descargó todo el coraje que llevaba meses cargando encima. Un disparo salió de su arma seguido de otro mientras las lágrimas aparecían en su rostro. Lentamente vio cómo aquella mujer que le había destrozado la vida caía herida por los impactos recibidos en el pecho. El semblante de Temperance era sereno porque por fin iba a encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba su atormentada alma.

De pronto, Seeley escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas. Pensó de inmediato que Johnny Gondorff debía de haber llegado a su nidito de amor con la única mujer que odiaba con toda su alma y corazón. Por lo que sin pensarlo colocó otra bala en su revolver. Quería acabar con todo para poder vivir en paz. Por tal motivo, cuando escuchó su nombre de inmediato se dio la vuelta para disparar y acabar con la vida de Gondorff. Sin embargo, al ver a aquel hombre, Seeley Booth dijo algo, una sola palabra que cambiaría su vida y su futuro por completo y para siempre:

_-Papá?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdan que siempre deben leer entre líneas? Había teorías al respecto pero esto era algo que ya les había confirmado en varios capítulos. Y si no me creen, revisen la primera palabra de los capítulos 18 al 27 (En el 24 son las primeras dos). Adoro los acertijos! Jajaja!**

**Por otro lado, como comenté al principio, los que han leído mis historias anteriores deben (o deberían) saber que en todo final, siempre debe haber un epílogo (sigo esperando que haya un final feliz… por lo menos para Booth) por lo que podrán disfrutar del final de este fic dentro de dos semanas así que… comienza la cuenta regresiva!**

**Como siempre, se reciben las amenazas en la red social de blue bird con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo xD**

**Bye!**


	30. Epílogo: Voy a Amarte Eternamente

**HELLO! Con todo mi cariño, un desenlace dedicado para los incondicionales de este fic, que nació gracias a la experiencia de vida de EP. Saludos y Happy Valentine Day! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Las canciones "Daría Cualquier Cosa" y "Eternamente" interpretadas por Chayanne y Sentidos Opuestos respectivamente pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meses atrás:_

_-Me estás amenazando jovencita?_

_-No pero tómalo como quieras! _–Temperance Brennan había perdido el control de sus acciones por lo que solo podía defenderse de esa manera ante los cuestionamientos que, su hasta ese momento jefe, le estaba haciendo.

Por su parte, Christopher Morrison-Baker no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba en voz de aquella joven a la que quería como a una hija por lo que sin pensarlo le dijo: _-Escúchame bien Temperance. No sé por qué razón Seeley te dio ese collar pero quiero que se lo devuelvas de inmediato_.

_-No lo pienso hacer!_ –Ya que hacerlo significaba para Temperance negar el amor que había entre ella y el heredero de Millenium Exports pero Christopher cada vez estaba más fuera de sus cabales:

_-No me contradigas!_

Ahora fue Temperance la que golpeó con el puño en el escritorio que estaba frente a ella: _-No lo haré! Este collar me pertenece ahora!_

_-Está bien!_ –Contestó Christopher con un sonoro grito: _-Llévatelo si eso es lo que quieres pero no quiero volver a verte ni en mi casa ni en las oficinas de Millenium. Está claro?_

Brennan lo miró fúrica por lo que con todo el odio que podía sentir le gritó: _-Te aseguro que lamentarás todo lo que estás haciendo. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me estás haciendo!_

La joven enardecida salió del despacho. Christopher tomó asiento. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño ni a ella ni a Seeley. Si El Comandante se enteraba que ella ya no trabajaba en Millenium, ya no tendría que llevarla e involucrarla en un mundo bastante oscuro del cual solo se podía salir estando muerto.

Segundos más tarde, Christopher Morrison-Baker vio como la puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso a la joven que acababa de salir:

_-Te dije que no quería volver a verte! _–Gritó Christopher con la esperanza de que la joven saliera de sus vidas definitivamente pero no contaba con la terquedad de Brennan:

_-Sé que piensas lo peor de mí pero no tienes ni la más remota idea del inmenso amor que le tengo a Seeley. _

_-No te creo nada! _–Christopher estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarle la vida. No importaba que ella terminara odiándolo por ello así que continuó con sus dolorosas palabras: _-Tú solo quieres llevarnos a todos a la perdición!_

_-Eso es mentira! _-Gritó Temperance con desesperación: _-Le tengo un gran cariño a Miilenium. A ti te he llegado a querer como el padre que perdí hace tiempo y a Seeley… _-la joven soltó un suspiro- _Estaría dispuesta a dar la vida misma por él. Es por ello que estoy aquí. Para confesarte toda la verdad. _

Aquellas palabras sacaron de balance al dueño de Millenium Exports: _-A qué te refieres?_

Temperance se quedó callada. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás por lo que con el corazón en la mano le confesó: _-Soy agente del FBI. Mi misión era infiltrarme en tu organización para descubrir tus actividades de contrabando de armamento. Con lo que no contaba era que la vida pondría a Seeley nuevamente en mi camino._

_-Nuevamente? _-Sus palabras sorprendieron a Christopher pero finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban:_ -Acaso me quieres decir que tú eres Danielle?_

Temperance Brennan asintió en silencio al momento que tomaba asiento frente a Christopher antes de proseguir: _-Yo estaba en una misión cuando lo conocí. Las cosas se dieron de una forma especial entre nosotros pero sabía que debía terminarlo. Sé que debí decirle la verdad en ese momento pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar quise evitar cualquier contacto con él pero el amor que ambos sentimos fue más grande que todo. Lo amo Christopher. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Y es por ello que quiero ayudarte. Dame la oportunidad de sacarte a ti, a Seeley y a Millenium de toda esta porquería._

Morrison-Baker se quedó en silencio pero finalmente debía preguntar: _-Cómo es que El Comandante te conoce?_

La joven se encogió de hombros: _-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Si lo tuviera enfrente jamás lo reconocería. _

_-Su nombre es Alexander Humboldt. _–Soltó de pronto Christopher mientras observaba el rostro de la joven. Finalmente ya no podía seguir ocultándole el verdadero nombre de la persona que estaba acechándolos.

Temperance comprendió todo al escuchar su nombre: _-A él si lo conozco. Recuerdas cuando me obligaste a quedarme a recibir un pedido cuando tú y Seeley fueron a Alemania? _–Christopher asintió por lo que ella continuó: _-Él fue quien entregó ese pedido. De hecho, salí a cenar con él antes de… _-Temperance no quería confesarle que había pasado la noche con él por lo que simplemente dijo: _-De que se encaprichara conmigo. _

_-Ahora entiendo el por qué pidió tu presencia. Ese tipo es una persona muy poderosa. No hay manera en que podamos librarnos de él. _–Contestó Christopher comprendiendo la situación pero ella exclamó:

_-Déjame ayudarte. Tal vez tengamos que tomar medidas drásticas pero finalmente podremos detener al Comandante de una vez por todas. Confía en mí por favor._

Christopher todavía no sabía qué pensar pero lo único que quería era hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que Alexander Humboldt se quedara con todo el control de Millenium Exports y con el alma de su hijo por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en responder: _-Está bien Temperance. Confiaré en ti. Qué es lo que haremos?_

La joven agente se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquel hombre: _-Todavía no lo sé muy bien pero lo único que tengo claro es que voy a tener que acercarme a Humboldt tal como lo hice contigo aunque tenga que romperle el corazón a la única persona que he amado. Tendré que avisarle a mi equipo que el plan acaba de cambiar…_

**.**

**.**

_-Papá?_

Seeley Booth todavía no podía salir del asombro que le había dado ver al mismísimo Christopher Morrison-Baker frente a él. Pero de inmediato Christopher se acercó a la joven Temperance Brennan para comprobar sus signos vitales. De pronto exclamó:

_-Rápido Seeley! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!_

Fue en ese momento en que Booth comprendió que su padre estaba vivo. La cabeza empezó a dolerle ya que eran muchas emociones las que aparecían dentro de su ser. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle así que le ayudó a cargar a Brennan para llevarla a una camioneta estacionada frente a la cabaña sin importar que estuviera lloviendo:

_-Cómo es posible que estés vivo? Yo vi tu cuerpo caer cuando ella te disparó! _–Exclamó Seeley desconcertado. Todavía no podía creer que su padre estuviera frente a sus propios ojos. Pero Christopher lo único que quería era salvar la vida de Brennan por lo que le dijo tajantemente:

_-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar pero éste no es el momento! Tenemos que salvarla!_

Con rapidez, ambos hombres depositaron cuidadosamente a Brennan en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Christopher subió con ella para cubrir sus heridas y así evitar que continuara desangrándose mientras Seeley se subía del lado del conductor para arrancar lo más rápido posible para enseguida preguntar:

_-A dónde debemos ir?_

_-Hay un hospital a 20 minutos de aquí. _–Exclamó Morrison-Baker mientras intentaba determinar la gravedad de las heridas de la joven-_ Date prisa! No podemos dejar que muera!_

Aquello enfureció a Booth: _-Creo que eso sería lo mejor, después de todo el daño que me ha hecho!_

Sin embargo, Christopher se limitó a decir: _-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo! Y si lo hizo fue por el inmenso amor que te tiene!_

Aquellas palabras sacudieron al joven. Todavía no entendía el por qué Christopher quería salvarle la vida. No comprendía por qué le dolía el alma el solo ver que poco a poco Temperance iba perdiendo el color por lo que decidió pisar el acelerador para llegar más rápido al hospital. Por su parte, Christopher logró sacar su móvil para hacer una llamada a la única persona que podía ayudarle en ese momento:

_-Jack! Habla Christopher! Le han disparado a Temperance y necesito internarla en el hospital de Bozeman para que le salven la vida. Pero al ser una herida de bala harán averiguaciones y ella no querría que las hicieran. Necesitamos que arregles todo de inmediato! _–Morrison-Baker guardó silencio por unos segundos y finalmente dijo:_ -Está bien. _

Seeley Booth no podía dejar de pisar el acelerador para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que ella muriera a pesar de que él mismo fue quien le había disparado para terminar con la miserable vida de Brennan y cobrarse todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Y todo porque muy en el fondo de su ser seguía amándola pero se negaba a permitirse esa posibilidad. Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada durante el trayecto porque Seeley estaba dedicado a manejar lo más rápido posible y Christopher a presionar las heridas para evitar que Brennan siguiera perdiendo sangre.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el equipo médico de urgencias estaba aguardando su llegada. Seeley se sorprendió al ver que de inmediato se acercaron a ellos para bajar a Brennan de la camioneta y comenzar a verificar sus cada vez más débiles signos vitales. Los médicos se dieron cuenta que debían darse prisa o la perderían. Christopher y Seeley fueron tras ellos pero ya no pudieron pasar más allá de la sala de emergencias. Después de algunos segundos en silencio, Christopher tomó asiento en la sala de espera mientras Seeley no dejaba de mirarlo con detenimiento. Fue entonces que el joven le reprochó:

_-Por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo!_

Morrison-Baker volteó hacia donde estaba su hijo para explicarle: _-Porque técnica y oficialmente estoy muerto. _

_-De qué demonios estás hablando? _–Respondió Booth con incertidumbre por lo que Christopher se levantó para sacar dos botellas de agua de una máquina dispensadora. Seeley aguardaba en silencio por las respuestas sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de su padre. Todavía no podía creer que Morrison-Baker estuviera frente a él. Christopher le entregó una botella mientras él tomaba un sorbo de la suya. Segundos más tarde le explicó:

_-Es una historia muy larga de explicar. Temperance entró a Millenium para conseguir pruebas que me inculparan de tráfico de armas pero descubrió que El Comandante prácticamente era nuestro dueño. Por otro lado, ella se había enamorado de ti desde que se conocieron en Londres y antes de que digas otra cosa, ella es Danielle, pero su posición como agente encubierta del FBI no le permitía decirte la verdad. Cuando Alexander se encaprichó con ella, yo la juzgué mal y la acusé de traidora. Fue entonces cuando me confesó su verdadera identidad. Comprendí que el amor que te tiene era más grande que todo y capaz de luchar por salvarte la vida, incluso llegando a destruirse a sí misma. Y para lograrlo tuvo que fingir mi asesinato con la finalidad de convertirse en la dueña de la empresa e impedir que Alexander tomara control de ella. _

_-No puedo creerlo! _–Respondió Seeley con incredulidad- _Yo vi como nos traicionaba! Yo estuve ahí... Ella intentó matarme!_

Christopher tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar: _-Ese era el plan. Qué tú la creyeras capaz de matarte pero en realidad yo tenía que atravesarme para recibir el supuesto disparo. La bala era de salva y la sangre que viste caer era ficticia. Todos pensaron que me había hundido pero en realidad me alejé lo suficiente de la orilla para encontrarme con un amigo de Temperance. Bajo papeles falsos, su amigo Zack y yo regresamos a los Estados Unidos para reunirme con Jack Hodgins y así ingresar de inmediato al Programa de Protección a Testigos. Es por eso que ante todos, Christopher Morrison-Baker está muerto. Mientras estuve escondido le ayudé a sus amigos a reunir las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a Alexander. Si supieras cuánto tiempo pasamos todo el equipo en desvelo. Temperance es una persona muy querida por todos ellos. Y yo le tengo un enorme cariño y agradecimiento ya que todo esto lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio. Incluso entregó su felicidad para devolvernos Millenium y librarnos del yugo del Comandante._

Seeley se levantó de su asiento. No podía y no quería creer en las palabras de su padre: _-Te escucho y todavía no puedo entenderlo! Ella sobornó a tu abogado para hacerse dueña de la empresa!_

_-Eso no es verdad. _–Respondió tajantemente Morrison-Baker- _Yo le pedí a Perkins que leyera un testamento falso, el cual yo supervisé y pagué directamente. Todos los documentos fueron firmados por mi puño y letra. Él únicamente cumplía mis órdenes._

Booth sentía cómo su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Abrió su botella para tomar un sorbo de agua para después gritarle: _-Esto es una maldita pesadilla! Por qué lo hiciste! Por qué lo hizo!_

Christopher se levantó de su asiento al ver la desesperación que su hijo tenía por lo que colocó sus manos en los hombros de Booth para lograr que lo mirara al rostro: _-Todavía no entiendes el inmenso amor que te tenemos? Yo permití que Temperance se quedara con todo para protegerte. Dejé que creyeras que estaba muerto para que no sufrieras ningún peligro. Ella ha sufrido mucho para lograr su cometido. Por ello se alejó de todos nosotros, incluso de su mejor amiga. Se ha refugiado en este lugar para dejarse morir. Sabe que la odias y por eso permitió que le dispararas. Creo que ella prefería morir a seguir viviendo sin ti._

_-No! _–Exclamó Seeley con dolor y desesperación-_ Por qué! Si me hubiera dicho la verdad…_

Alexander abrazó a su hijo para darle un poco de consuelo: _-Ambos se han hecho mucho daño. Ella prefería que encontraras la felicidad en otra parte aunque eso le rompiera el corazón._

_-Es que ella es… es el amor de mi vida! _–Respondió un abatido Seeley Booth- _Nunca he dejado de amarla! Toda la rabia que sentía me hizo cometer una estupidez pero ahora que sé lo que hizo por nosotros me hizo ver que no podría vivir sin ella._

Morrison-Baker pudo apreciar el dolor que invadía a su hijo. Quiso decir algo más pero prefirió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, con un susurro únicamente exclamó: _-Ojalá los doctores puedan salvarla. De lo contrario jamás me perdonaré el no haberle dicho cuánto la quiero, la admiro y respeto porque ha dado su propia vida para que podamos vivir en paz._

**.**

**.**

Las horas pasaban y Booth sentía poco a poco como la desesperación se estaba apoderando de todos sus sentidos. Uno de los médicos le había dicho a él y a Christopher que afortunadamente habían podido salvarle la vida a la joven pero ella todavía no recuperaba la conciencia. Seeley solo pedía a todos los dioses que le permitieran pedirle perdón a Brennan. Ella había hecho todo por él y él nunca supo estar a su altura. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si alguna vez lo estaría por lo que se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir su perdón y hacerla inmensamente feliz.

En aquel instante, tal como si un huracán hubiera entrado a ese silencioso lugar, Ángela Montenegro hizo su aparición en el hospital para ver a Brennan. La joven había tomado el primer avión para estar al lado de su hermana del alma. Cuando vio a Booth quiso golpearlo por haber intentado matar a Temperance pero al ver todo el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Seeley, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de Booth quien no sabía quién era aquella mujer. Cuando la esposa de Jack Hodgins se separó de él, le dijo en voz baja:

_-Brennan es la mujer más fuerte que ha existido en la tierra._

Un todavía sorprendido Booth exclamó: _-Supongo que tú debes ser su mejor amiga verdad?_

_-Así es. _–La joven extendió su mano para estrechar la de Seeley- _Soy Ángela Montenegro y él es mi esposo Jack Hodgins._

En cuanto Booth vio a Jack supo que aquel hombre había protegido a su padre ya que el Fiscal General tenía las facultades suficientes para ingresar a una persona al Programa de Protección de Testigos si lo consideraba conveniente por lo que extendió su mano para estrechar la de Hodgins: _-Así que a ustedes les debo el que mi padre esté vivo._

_-No. A nosotros no nos debes nada. _–Respondió Jack diplomáticamente- _Únicamente ayudamos a Temperance. Ella hizo todo el trabajo difícil._

Seeley se sintió mal por lo que había escuchado porque prácticamente se había convertido en el villano de la historia: _-Lo sé. Y sé que en estos momentos daría mi propia vida por la de ella. Maldita sea! Si me hubiera hablado con la verdad desde un principio!_

_-Dime algo Seeley. _–Exclamó el ángel guardián de Brennan- _Si ella te hubiera dicho la verdad, le hubieras creído? Porque ella te ha mentido desde el momento en que dijo que se llamaba Danielle. Sin embargo, te ama con todo su corazón. Te ama más que a la propia razón. Y te lo digo yo que la conozco mejor que nadie._

Seeley enmudeció al escuchar las palabras de Ángela mientras una fuerza invisible le oprimía el corazón. Todos sabían del inmenso amor que Brennan le tenía y que él no había sabido procurar. Al final terminó diciendo: _-Es verdad lo que dices. No le creí porque estaba cegado por el odio y el deseo de vengar la muerte de mi padre. Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdone._

Ángela pudo ver un profundo pesar en el semblante del hijo de Christopher. Supo de inmediato que ese joven correspondía al amor que su amiga sentía así que le dijo en completa sinceridad: _-Conozco tan bien a Temperance que podría asegurarte que ella es la que te pediría perdón. Se ha sentido culpable por no haberte dicho quién era en realidad desde un principio y por haberte golpeado para aparentar un simple robo de dinero. Lo único que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que la amas y hacerla inmensamente feliz. _

_-Eso sí Booth _–Añadió un Jack con semblante serio- _No importa que le tengamos a Christopher un cariño sin igual. Si te atreves a hacerle daño, te las verás con nosotros. Brennan siempre ha sentido que está sola pero te aseguro que tiene muchos amigos que nos consideramos su familia y que daríamos la vida por ella si fuera necesario._

Seeley asintió con seguridad antes de responder: _-Lo sé. No tienes por qué decírmelo porque lo he visto. Y no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a reparar todo el daño que le he hecho. No importa que se me vaya la vida en ello. Amo a esa mujer como jamás pensé amar a alguien y el hecho de creer que me había engañado me hizo enloquecer por completo. Ahora que sé la verdad estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme ante ella para pedirle perdón, pedirle que sea mi compañera de vida y prometerle que no habrá momento alguno en el que no ponga todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en hacerla feliz._

Al ver el dolor que estaba hundiendo a Seeley, Ángela Montenegro inmediatamente le dio un gran abrazo: _-Bueno, los dos han demostrado que del amor al odio y viceversa hay solo un paso. Creo que ya es momento de que busquen la felicidad que ambos se merecen. Christopher nos ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ti y sé que eres un excelente ser humano. Si no lo fueras, mi amiga no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ti. _

Aquellas palabras fueron un pequeño aliciente para Seeley Booth mientras esperaba que la única mujer que amaba con todo su corazón despertara para poner fin de una vez por todas a aquella telaraña de mentiras, desilusiones y engaños.

**.**

**.**

Los médicos habían decidido trasladar a Temperance a una habitación donde pudiera restablecerse. Seeley de inmediato quiso estar a su lado ya que la culpa no lo dejaba en paz pero su padre lo obligó a ir a la cafetería para que comiera un poco. Sin embargo, lo que Booth menos quería era comer. Apenas había probado bocado cuando decidió dejar a sus acompañantes y dirigirse a la habitación de Brennan. Mientras avanzaba, a su mente llegaron los momentos que había disfrutado con ella. Desde los vividos en Londres cuando pensó que se llamaba Danielle hasta los vividos durante el tiempo en el que ella fue tanto asistente de Christopher como amante de Alexander. Era un hecho que ambos se habían hecho daño pero lo que lo llenaba de culpa era que él le había hecho un daño mayor porque ella simplemente hizo todo para salvarlo a él y a su padre. En cambio, él se había ensañado con ella de la peor manera haciéndola sufrir. Aprovechó su debilidad ante él para someterla física y psicológicamente. Aquello era algo que Seeley jamás se iba a poder perdonar. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era cuidarla hasta que estuviera completamente bien, hacer todo lo humanamente posible para conseguir su perdón y trabajar lo bastante duro para ofrecerle una vida a su lado tal como ella lo merecía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación se preparó para verla convaleciente y postrada en la cama de aquel hospital. Tenía miedo de perderla para siempre. No quería pensar lo que sería de su vida si ella muriera. Por eso rezaba a todo lo que existiera para que no la arrebataran de su lado. En el momento en que entró supo que su alma lentamente se estaba consumiendo. Frente a él había una pequeña cortinilla que ocultaba la cama donde reposaba la mujer de la que estaba fervientemente enamorado. Se acercó poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido para no perturbar su sueño mientras anhelaba estar a su lado en cuanto despertara. Finalmente la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría por toda la eternidad. Levantó su mano para descorrer la cortinilla para únicamente descubrir una cama vacía. Aquello alarmó a Seeley de inmediato pero pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos una pequeña hoja en la almohada de aquella cama. La tomó con las manos temblorosas para abrirla y descubrir el mensaje más importante de toda su vida:

_Seeley:_

_Jamás voy a tener como pagarle a la vida por la oportunidad de encontrarte en mi camino. Tú eres la luz que iluminaba cada uno de mis días pero sabía que lo nuestro por diversas circunstancias estaba destinado al fracaso. Has cumplido tu promesa de acabar con mi vida lo cual tendría que agradecerte porque finalmente podría estar en paz en el paraíso o en el infierno porque prefiero mil veces eso a vivir sin ti. Te perdí hace mucho tiempo debido a mis engaños y traiciones pero todo lo que hice fue por el inmenso amor que siento por ti. No sé lo que sientas en estos momentos ahora que tal vez has descubierto la verdad pero no puedo quedarme a averiguarlo. Ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño y eso no podrá borrarse de la noche a la mañana. Por eso te libero de toda responsabilidad por intentar matarme. Ahora debo marcharme para poder sanar todas las heridas que llevo por dentro y por fuera y tratar de vivir en paz. No sé si la vida me permita volver a verte aunque sea por una última vez pero quiero que sepas que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo junto a tu padre y todas las personas que te quieren. Busca a Christine y forma una familia con ella. Estoy seguro que con ella encontrarás toda la felicidad que no pudiste tener conmigo. Solo puedo decirte que eres el único hombre al que he amado y amaré hasta el último día de mis días._

Seeley Booth no podía creer lo que la joven le había escrito. Salió corriendo para buscarla pero no logró encontrarla en los alrededores del hospital. Sabía que no podía dejarla ir, no después de todo lo que sabía en esos momentos. Era verdad que se habían hecho mucho daño pero él estaba decidido a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por el inmenso amor que le profesaba. Se subió a la camioneta en la que habían llegado pero no logró dar con ella. Como buena ex-agente sabía cómo esconderse para no ser encontrada a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas. Pero si la había encontrado una vez, estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para volver a hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron pasando los días sin tener ninguna noticia de la joven. Todos estaban buscándola por todas partes sin tener resultado alguno. Ángela contactó a Gabriel para que intentara localizarla en Europa pero la joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Zack también hackeó cámaras de seguridad y de tránsito en todas las ciudades posibles pero no había ninguna pista que pudiera llevarlos hacia Brennan. Por su parte, Christopher ayudó a Booth. Recorrieron infinidad de carreteras, volaron infinidad de millas pero nada. Todas las pistas que conseguían los llevaban a callejones sin salida. Booth no quería creer que hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

_**Daría cualquier cosa para estar contigo**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver**_

_**En ese apartamento hoy**_

_**Donde no alumbra el sol caliente y sopla el viento**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver.**_

Todos los días seguían investigando por el paradero de Brennan pero por las noches, Seeley Booth se encerraba en su habitación, desesperado por no saber de ella, imaginando lo peor. Cada segundo sin saber de ella lo agobiaba porque lo único que anhelaba era estar a su lado. Ella había hecho todo por él y él no supo ver el inmenso amor que le tenía a pesar de tantas mentiras y engaños. A su mente llegaban todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y los malos, los cuales lo hacían llorar de dolor porque, en su sed de venganza, le destruyó la vida a la única persona que le había hecho sentir que el amor existía. Y en su ausencia, eso le dolía todavía más.

_**Daría cualquier cosa por sentir tu cuerpo**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte cerca otra vez**_

_**Y acariciar tu espalda**_

_**Mientras te vas tendiendo suave, delicada**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver.**_

Booth ya no tenía dudas del amor que Temperance le tenía porque no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que ella hizo para salvarlo de la maldad de Alexander Humboldt. Había comprendido demasiado tarde que a veces se hacen enormes sacrificios por las personas a las que amamos. Ahora, había perdido a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado. Esa mujer que tenía distintos nombres. Esa mujer que le había hecho ilusionarse cuando la encontró por primera vez en aquel acuario. Aquella mujer a la que besó para comprobar si era Danielle. Aquella mujer que bailó seductoramente ante él en la fiesta de Millenium. La mujer que se había entregado por completo a él. Esa mujer ahora se había marchado porque no supo estar a su altura. Porque no supo defender su amor de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho.

_**Enamorado del amor**_

_**No sé vivir sin ti**_

_**A solas con mi soledad**_

_**Te echó de menos de verdad**_

_**Sintiéndote alejar por mí.**_

_**Enamorado del amor**_

_**Buscando tu calor**_

_**Encuentro oscuridad y frío**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo.**_

Cada día, Seeley Booth se odiaba más a si mismo porque no supo ver todo lo que pasó frente a sus ojos. Temperance había hecho infinidad de cosas por él. Entre ellas tener que soportar las caricias de un hombre que no amaba únicamente para proteger a su familia y para salvarlo de la maldad de Alexander. Antes había sentido odio y celos al verlos juntos, al ver que ella le pertenecía a aquel hombre. Ahora lo único que podía sentir era tristeza y desesperación porque esas caricias debían ser suyas. No había segundo en que no se lamentara por haberle hecho tanto daño. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Había jugado con sus sentimientos cuando lo único que ella hacía era amarlo con todo su ser. Por eso necesitaba estar a su lado, necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba demostrarle que no le guardaba ningún rencor, necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

_**Daría cualquier cosa por llamarte ahora**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por oír tu voz**_

_**Al otro lado del teléfono**_

_**Para arreglar mi tonta vida, deprimida**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver**_

Los amigos de Temperance seguían apoyándolo para encontrarla pero por cada día que pasaba empezaba a perder la esperanza. No quería creer que la había perdido para siempre porque había empezado a vivir de sus recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos lo hacían soñar despierto, aquellos instantes en los que ella había aceptado ser su esposa. Cuando la joven le hizo llegar el collar de nudo argelino que le perteneció a su madre sintió un profundo pesar pero cuando vio que venía acompañado del anillo que hacía juego con el collar supo de inmediato que la joven ya no quería saber nada de él. Seeley le había dado ambas joyas como símbolo del inmenso amor que le tenía y ahora Brennan le había devuelto su promesa de amor eterno. Recordó que en esos momentos que ella le había dicho _"Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa. Que pase lo que pase siempre vas a amarme de la misma manera en la que yo siempre voy a amarte"_. Ahora es que tenían sentido esas palabras que no supo descifrar. Ella le había jurado un amor verdadero e incondicional y él, sediento de odio y venganza, destruyó lo más hermoso que había tenido en la vida. Ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos cuando lo único que podía anhelar era poder tener la oportunidad de escuchar su voz.

_**Enamorado del amor**_

_**No sé vivir sin ti**_

_**A solas con mi soledad**_

_**Te echó de menos de verdad**_

_**Sintiéndote alejar por mí.**_

_**Enamorado del amor**_

_**Buscando tu calor**_

_**Encuentro oscuridad y frío**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo.**_

En aquella oscura soledad, sabía que cada día que pasaba corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre. Así como ella le había pedido en su carta que buscara el amor con otra persona, así ella podía comenzar de nuevo con alguien más. De nuevo, la desesperación se hacía presente por no saber de ella. Eso lo estaba hundiendo emocionalmente porque para él la vida no tendría ningún sentido. No quería seguir viviendo sin ella porque era su alma gemela, la otra mitad de su ser que le faltaba, sin ella se sentía vacío, incompleto. Solo rogaba a todos los dioses que le permitieran encontrarla para así demostrarle que él era el único hombre que podía amarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**.**

**.**

Agotado por la situación que estaba pasando, un abatido Seeley Booth escuchó que alguien había llegado a su departamento. Al momento de abrir la puerta, jamás imaginó encontrarse con aquel hombre después de todo lo que habían pasado y compartido. La voz de Booth se tornó seria al momento de expresar: _-Gondorff._

Frente a él estaba el siempre irónico agente de la Interpol, quien únicamente le aclaró: _-De hecho es Montemayor. Gabriel Montemayor. Ese es mi verdadero nombre._

Seeley rodó los ojos _-Por qué eso ya no me sorprende?_

Una gran sonrisa llena de sarcasmo apareció en el rostro de Gabriel: _-Porque has vivido tanto tiempo entre agentes que sabes que mentimos para poder sobrevivir._

_-Es verdad. _–Respondió ceremoniosamente un serio Seeley- _Qué quieres?_

_-Necesitamos hablar. _–Exclamó Gabriel mientras hacía a Booth a un lado para entrar a su departamento. Seeley estaba atónito por la intromisión así que le aclaró:

_-Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_-Por favor Seeley! _–Contestó el agente con incredulidad- _No puedo creer que sigas enojado por la manera en la que nos despedimos! Todavía no puedes perdonarme que me haya quedado a jugar a los barquitos mientras tú estuviste de viaje por todo el mundo?_

Booth quería agarrarlo a golpes. No estaba de humor para recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en Egipto así que tajantemente dijo: _-No se me olvida que me dejaste inconsciente en una lancha a la deriva!_

Un Gabriel algo pensativo lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de decir: _-Pero no te has dado cuenta que, gracias a ello, sigues con vida?_

Seeley se quedó mudo ante aquel cuestionamiento pero después soltó el aire que inadvertidamente estaba reteniendo: _-Bueno, creo que eso es lo único que te puedo agradecer._

_-Eso lo dudo _-Exclamó Gabriel con ironía- _porque hay otra cosa que tendrás que agradecerme._

Eso era lo último que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker se esperaba porque una cosa era saber que le debía la vida y otra muy diferente era tener que estar aguantando todas sus ironías así que se lo dejó bastante claro: _-Espero que no porque no soporto tu sarcástico sentido del humor._

_-En serio? _-Exclamó sorprendido el agente de la Interpol _-A todas las mujeres les fascina! Acaso será porque es mi sex-appeal?_

Booth rodó los ojos: _-Olvidaré que dijiste eso._

Gabriel soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el semblante de Seeley. Segundos más tarde, le dijo seriamente: _-Volviendo al tema, he venido a buscarte para golpearte._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el temperamental carácter de Seeley Booth saliera a flote: _-Si me golpeas te mato! _

_-Así me gusta! _–Exclamó jubiloso Gabriel al momento que levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria- _Todavía tienes esa pasión! Pues esa pasión deberías utilizarla para buscar a Brennan!_

La sola mención de Temperance Brennan hizo que el semblante de Booth se tornara triste: _-La he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra sin poder encontrarla. Incluso sus amigos me han ayudado pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra._

_-O el mar? _–Dijo Gabriel como si nada pero fue algo que Seeley no pasó por desapercibido:

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Nada, pensé en algo sin importancia. _–Respondió Gabriel con indiferencia pero de inmediato continuó:-_Oye! Y no piensas seguir buscando? Acaso no te importa lo que sea de su vida?_

_-Claro que me importa pero ya he buscado en tantos lados que… _-Era un hecho innegable que conforme pasaban los días Booth estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Gabriel se armó de valor para gritarle:

_-Eres un idiota! Si supiera que la mujer que amo está en algún lado del globo terráqueo recorrería toda la faz de la tierra hasta encontrarla. Pero como la tuya tiene una seria fascinación por permanecer oculta en las sombras decides no seguir buscando. Eso significa que si nunca la encuentras ambos vivirán en la desdicha?_

El hijo de Christopher estaba a punto de rendirse: _-Esa fue su decisión. No la mía. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darme la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, de pedirle perdón. Creo que por fin me he dado cuenta que la perdí para siempre._

_-Seeley Booth! _–Nuevamente le gritó Gabriel mientras se acercaba a él para sacudirlo: _-Por primera vez sé un hombre! Ella hizo todo para salvarte y tú no puedes hacer nada para encontrarla? Pensé que eras una persona diferente._

El joven se estaba derrumbando por dentro así que trató de explicarle lo que sentía al agente de la Interpol: _-Lo soy pero…_

_-No hay pero que valga! _–Lo interrumpió Gabriel- _Sal a buscarla, encuéntrala, dile que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella! Sean felices por el amor de Dios!_

_-Por qué te interesa tanto nuestra felicidad? _–Seeley no podía dejar de pensar en los verdaderos motivos por los que él quería que fuera a buscarla por lo que Gabriel Montemayor, en un acto de sinceridad, nuevamente se olvidó de su ironía y sarcasmo, para revelarle la razón de su presencia en ese lugar:

_-Porque los he visto sufrir demasiado y porque quiero que ustedes tengan lo que yo nunca tendré. Yo tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida sin la única mujer de la que me he enamorado. Tú todavía estás a tiempo de evitarlo. Es por ello que estoy aquí. _–Gabriel sacó en ese instante de su chamarra un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Seeley: _-Tempe ha estado en infinidad de ciudades pero pude localizarla ahí._

Seeley abrió el papel para leerlo. De inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: _-Y no tienes idea de dónde encontrarla?_

Esta vez fue el agente quien rodó los ojos: _-Acaso no has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho? Ya te dije dónde encontrarla!_

Booth sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al entender lo que Gabriel le había dicho así que con toda sinceridad le dijo: _-Jamás pensé que diría esto pero… Gracias._

_-Prefiero que vayas por ella a que me lo agradezcas _–Exclamó Gabriel con sarcasmo.

De inmediato, Seeley tomó su chamarra para salir pero se detuvo en la puerta. Volteó a ver a Gabriel y le dijo: _-Cuando salgas cierras la puerta por favor._

_-Ni creas que lo voy a hacer! _–Le gritó el agente con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Esta vez Seeley sonrió por el sarcasmo de aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podrían ser amigos pero en ese preciso momento únicamente tenía un solo propósito en mente.

**.**

**.**

Eran las 12:43 horas de aquella tarde y Temperance Brennan podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba cada vez más de las manos. Llevaba varios meses recorriendo el mundo entero como siempre había querido hacerlo pero nada podía hacerle sentir un poco de felicidad porque estaba sola. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus pensamientos iban dedicados al único hombre que amaba. Todos los días se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo pero en el fondo lo único que anhelaba era que fuera feliz aunque tuviera que ser lejos de ella. Por eso iba a aquel lugar, siempre a la misma hora, porque era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante en aquella terrible soledad. Pero en aquel instante, mientras observaba a aquellos delfines que le transmitían un poco de paz, se dijo a sí misma:

_-Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y poder hacer las cosas diferentes pero sé perfectamente que eso es imposible. Me hubiera gustado tener una segunda oportunidad._

De pronto escuchó una voz que le decía: _-Disculpe, me podría dar la hora, por favor?_

_-Son las 12:45 de la tarde _–Respondió Brennan segundos antes de observar al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Al ver de quién se trataba se quedó completamente paralizada. Sin embargo, aquella persona le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios:

_-Muchas gracias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Seeley Booth._

_-Mucho gusto. El mío es… _-Hace años le había mentido porque estaba en una misión secreta pero hoy, ya no tenía nada que ocultar, así que con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo: _-Temperance Brennan._

_-Qué hermoso nombre. _–Contestó un serio Seeley Booth mientras miraba finalmente el rostro de la única mujer a la que había amado y odiado al mismo tiempo: _-Al igual que tus ojos. Me recuerdan la paz que transmiten los delfines. Me agrada venir a verlos._

Por su parte, Brennan no podía dar crédito a lo que miraban sus brillantes ojos azules. Siempre pensó que moriría sin volver a ver al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. De pronto, volvió a la realidad para simplemente mirarlo a los ojos: _-A mí también. Me dan la paz que tanto he buscado._

Booth miró fijamente a la joven. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas para depositar un ligero beso en ellas antes de exclamar: _-Creo que el estar aquí nos ha hecho bien a los dos. _

_-No lo sé. _–Respondió la joven retirando sus propias manos de las de Seeley. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que tenía miedo de que aquello fuera únicamente un sueño o una ilusión. Sin embargo, Temperance necesitaba de aquella ilusión así que se aferró con toda el alma a ella para decirle:_ -Yo todavía tengo una penitencia que cumplir. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba preparada para todo… excepto para ti._

Al ver que la joven intentaba alejarse, Seeley se acercó a ella para no dejarla escapar una vez más por lo que colocó sus manos en las caderas de la joven. La atrajo tanto a él que su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del de ella: _-No crees que ya nos hemos hecho bastante daño? Nos hemos mentido, hemos tratado de matarnos, por mi culpa el imbécil de Alexander provocó que perdieras el movimiento de tu mano, por ti me volví loco. Y nuestro castigo ha sido estar separados durante mucho tiempo. No crees que ya hemos cumplido con nuestra penitencia?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Temperance Brennan sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Era tal el efecto que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker provocaba en ella que se quedó prácticamente muda ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, todavía no creía posible que estuviera en la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado por lo que exclamó con serenidad: _-Booth, he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Hay muchos demonios dentro de mí que siempre estarán conmigo. Ni siquiera creo que la vida sea suficiente para perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice._

Seeley Booth sintió dolor al escuchar las palabras de Brennan así que le dijo con toda sinceridad: _-Entonces te propongo algo. Yo voy a imponerte tu propio castigo. Quiero que sufras por el resto de tu vida a mi lado. Quiero hacerte llorar cuando me veas despertar cada mañana. Quiero que grites de dolor cada vez que te haga el amor porque puedo asegurarte que el placer será intenso. Quiero que tus labios sangren cuando los muerda y bese a cada momento. Quiero que el miedo te invada por completo cuando me veas llevarte el desayuno a la cama todos los días, y eso porque jamás se me ha dado la cocina. Te parece un duro castigo?_

Temperance esbozó una gran sonrisa en el rostro: _-Creo que ese es un castigo ejemplar pero podré sobrellevarlo si estás a mi lado. _

Esta vez fue Booth quien esbozó una gran sonrisa: _-Siempre lo estaré porque te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie más._

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el apasionado beso que la joven impregnó en sus labios. Seeley correspondió con la misma intensidad ya que ambos estaban dispuestos a dejar el pasado atrás para crear un futuro juntos. Además, habían estado tanto tiempo separados que querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Cuando se separaron escasos milímetros para tomar un poco de aire, Temperance tocó con su frente la de Booth mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente antes de decirle con el corazón en la mano:

_-Perdóname por favor._

Booth tomó la barbilla de aquella joven para expresarle lo que pensaba: _-No amor mío. Perdóname tú a mí porque gracias a ti mi padre está vivo y es libre del yugo del Comandante. _

Por los ojos de la ex agente del FBI aparecieron unas pequeñas lágrimas: _-Lo hice porque eres el amor de mi vida. Sé que cometí muchos errores pero prometo que nunca en la vida volveré a mentirte ni a engañarte. _

_-Temperance... _–Booth sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver y escuchar a la mujer que amaba por lo que no dudó en decirle: _-No tienes que prometerme nada porque sé que después de lo que hemos vivido nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, mentira, engaño. Incluso es más fuerte que la muerte misma. _

No hizo falta más. Temperance Brennan unió sus labios a los de aquel joven que le robaba el último aliento que salía de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que comprendió que, al final de aquel camino, el poderoso amor que se tenían mutuamente había sobrevivido. Ahora solo les quedaba disfrutarlo plenamente.

**.**

**.**

En un alejado lugar en Londres, el Director de Operaciones de la Interpol, Gabriel Montemayor, ponía atención a los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios conforme iba leyendo. Había descubierto que el delincuente internacional Alexander Humboldt, mejor conocido como "El Comandante" había sido asesinado mientras intentaba escapar del Centro de Correccionales de Washington. Lo que le sorprendió un poco fue que en el incidente fue detenida la reportera Hannah Burley como presunta cómplice del intento de fuga. Fue entonces cuando logró entender los verdaderos motivos por los que Hannah había destapado la verdadera identidad de Temperance como agente encubierta del FBI. Con eso dio finalmente por terminado el asunto Humboldt.

Por otro lado, por correo electrónico le habían hecho llegar una fotografía especial donde aparecían todas las personas a las que ya consideraba sus entrañables amigos. Sin poder evitarlo, mantenía completamente vigilados a sus amigos, simplemente para asegurarse de su bienestar. Tanto Camille Saroyan como Lance Sweets seguían trabajando junto a Jack Hodgins pero en un despacho privado del cual los tres eran socios mayoritarios. A raíz de su victoria en el caso contra Alexander Humboldt decidieron formar su propio bufete y trabajar en los casos que tal vez ningún otro despacho atendería. Claro está, todo eso ocurrió cuando Hodgins terminó su periodo como Fiscal General. Por su parte, Zack Addy se había casado con su novia Michelle en una ceremonia pequeña donde solo estuvieron sus amigos más cercanos y queridos. Con respecto a Ángela, había sido ascendida a Jefa del área de Análisis Informático en el FBI. Richard Cooper le brindó todo el apoyo posible para que pudiera combinar satisfactoriamente su trabajo en el FBI así como su vida personal porque he ahí el motivo de la fotografía que había recibido. Después de algunos intentos, Ángela y Jack se convirtieron en padres de un hermoso niño al que llamaron Michael. Finalmente, no pudo evitar mirar a ciertas personas. Aquel par de tórtolos aparecían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Habían pasado por muchas cosas pero por fin estaban juntos. Temperance y Seeley lucían como una pareja de enamorados. Quien hubiera pensado que la mejor agente del FBI terminaría sus días como socia y dueña de Millenium Exports. A la par de su trabajo en Millenium, se dedicaba a cumplir con su rehabilitación para recuperar hasta donde fuera posible el movimiento de su mano. Sabía que era algo dificil pero contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, de Christopher y de Seeley para lograrlo. Para ellos las cosas en su momento no habían sido fáciles porque la fama de Millenium Exports cayó por culpa de lo ocurrido con Alexander pero poco a poco había vuelto a ser una empresa de primer nivel reconocida internacionalmente. Sin embargo, Gabriel no pudo dejar de mirar a la joven de brillantes ojos azules. A pesar de todo, lamentaba que todo el talento que poseía para ser agente de cualquier agencia de inteligencia, desapareciera en las paredes de aquella empresa de exportaciones e importaciones. Pero esa había sido su decisión y la respetaba porque sabía que por nada del mundo cambiaría su vida actual por una vida en la que fuera la mejor agente del FBI.

En ese instante, sonó su móvil. De inmediato lo tomó para responder. Segundos más tarde, dio por terminada la llamada y exclamó: _-Bien Temperance. El deber llama. Supongo que en efecto, en otra vida será..._

**.**

**.**

A kilómetros de distancia, la luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana aquella mañana. Temperance Brennan luchaba por dormir un poco más pero la luz apuntaba directamente hacia su rostro. Cuando no tuvo más remedio, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que un nuevo día había llegado a su vida. De pronto, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver junto a ella, durmiendo plácidamente, al hombre por el que había dado todo. Cuando conoció a Booth jamás imaginó que cambiaría su vida por completo. Jamás creyó posible que se pudiera enamorar perdidamente de aquel hombre a primera vista pero la vida, en ocasiones, nos colocaba en las circunstancias menos imaginables. Siempre pensó que terminaría su vida como la mejor agente en la historia del FBI o muerta en acción pero ahora, por fin, tenía una vida propia y una familia a la que adoraba con toda el alma.

_**Viviré para verte sonreír**_

_**Con la magia en mis brazos por tenerte**_

_**Congelando tus besos junto a mí**_

_**Y así dormir en tus labios para siempre**_

Brennan levantó una de sus manos para recorrer con uno de sus dedos el rostro del único hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que todavía no creía que aquella hermosa realidad no fuera únicamente un sueño pasajero. Todavía no podía creer lo afortunada que era al poder disfrutar del inmenso amor que Booth le tenía a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

_**En esta vida no me puedes mentir**_

_**Aunque lo intentes no puedes huir**_

_**Pues en tus ojos lo puedo sentir**_

_**Así tu corazón deje de latir**_

Seeley abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el contacto de la joven. Cuando la observó detenidamente esbozó una sonrisa porque pudo ver en los brillantes ojos azules de Brennan el inmenso amor que la joven le tenía. Habían pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento para poder llegar a ese punto. El punto en el que no había necesidad de palabras para que ella le demostrara que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerle feliz por toda la eternidad. El punto en el que él ya no desconfiaría de la mujer que ahora se encontraba a su lado y por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida misma tal como ella lo había hecho.

_**Eternamente voy a amarte **_

_**Porque sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Para mí tú eres una bendición**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol...**_

Booth levantó el rostro para perderse por completo en la mirada de Brennan. Cuando la conoció supo que era la única mujer a la que podía amar. Por fuera, aquella mujer le había mostrado distintas facetas de su personalidad pero su corazón se había mantenido intacto con el paso de los años. Ahora, ese corazón le pertenecía por completo. Él sabía que la vida de Temperance no había sido fácil y que sus demonios seguían atormentándola pero ahora él estaba a su lado para no dejarla caer en el abismo ya que le había prometido que juntos recorrerían un mismo camino porque uno era el alma gemela del otro. En silencio, Booth tomó los labios de Brennan entre los suyos para disfrutar de aquel manjar que eran sus labios. Ella lo besó con suavidad haciendo que Booth correspondiera de la misma manera.

_**Tú y yo nacemos con cada noche**_

_**Con las caricias como roces**_

_**Cuando calientas el alma en tu olor**_

_**Cuando el silencio pertenece a los dos**_

_**Cuando sabemos que no existe el adiós**_

Ambos se dejaron llevar por las caricias del otro. Aquellas caricias que los llevaban al infinito. Tanto uno como el otro comprendieron que no podían pertenecerle a nadie más porque ellos eran almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Temperance fijó su mirada a los ojos de Seeley ya que la inundaban de una profunda paz mientras el joven le esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Por su parte, Booth disfrutaba plenamente estar al lado de la mujer que había dado todo por él. Sabía que no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle y agradecerle por ello así que se comprometió con todo su ser a hacerla feliz por durante todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Porque sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Para mí tú eres una bendición**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol...**_

_**Yo quiero estar **_

_**Sólo contigo **_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

Ambos sabían que ya no habría poder humano que pudiera separarlos ya que habían logrado vencer todos los temores, miedos, engaños y traiciones que habían cometido. Lo único que querían era emprender el camino hacia la felicidad completa en compañía de la persona amada. Habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo separados pero ahora no estaban dispuestos a permitir que los separaran. La única persona que quería hacerles daño se encontraba en el lugar en el que debía de estar. Así, Temperance y Seeley se demostraron el inmenso amor que se tenían mutuamente. El inmenso amor que los llevaron a unirse en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma y un solo corazón.

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Porque sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Para mí tú eres una bendición**_

_**Voy a amarte**_

_**Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol**_

_**Eternamente… **_

_**Eternamente…**_

Después de la tempestad venía la calma. La marea por fin ha recuperado su cauce normal. Tranquilo y sereno. De esa manera Temperance y Seeley permanecían en todo momento. Pero lo que más los llenaba de alegría era ver cómo el amor entre ellos había ido más allá. De una manera que jamás habían pensado que podrían verse recompensados. Porque en efecto, aquello era su propia recompensa después de haber salido victoriosos de una guerra sin cuartel. Por primera vez, aquella pareja comprendió que su amor era más grande que todo. Que el amor siempre nos hacía cometer locuras y estupideces pero que también nos hacía sentir vivos. Porque así era su amor: vivo, fuerte, poderoso, insaciable, invencible.

_**Eternamente voy a amarte (voy a amarte)**_

_**Porque sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte**_

_**Para mí tú eres una bendición**_

_**Eternamente voy a amarte (voy a amarte)**_

_**Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol**_

Finalmente la vida les había premiado después de tanto dolor y desdicha. Juntos habían formado una familia a lado de dos tiernos gemelos, Helen Ruth y Christopher Max, los cuales eran el tesoro más grande que podían tener así como el mejor regalo que Christopher Morrison-Baker había recibido. Esos pequeñitos eran la consolidación del amor más grande que había surgido entre un joven heredero de una empresa de importación y exportación y una joven agente secreta. Ninguno de los dos hubiera creído que llegarían a este punto antes de haberse conocido. Pero después de todo lo sucedido la vida les demostró que entre el deber y la pasión, siempre prevalecerá la lealtad y la amistad, pero sobre todas las cosas, el verdadero amor.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero de todo corazón que este desenlace haya sido de su agrado, el cual dedico a todas las personas que siguieron el fic y que me alentaron con sus comentarios en cada uno de los 30 capítulos que tuvo Trabajo Encubierto así como en agregar este fic en alertas y favoritos: RosarioBoothBrennan, BNS, AnSaMo, bybtyty, brennangirl, ChrisBooth26637, ilyquinn, sary, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, Cherriesandapples, GimeFanBones, BerryF, emilytemperance, bety, daniela, Anto Bones 16 (Semper Fi!), Lesly Azenet, sukatao, adrii, edu, araakis, javi, evaa, saray (ahora entiendes por qué dije que prácticamente leíste mi mente? Increíble!), HeartBrainLove, Temperance34, zae, adictaatusfics, ErikaBones, RGG, eva, booth bones, Alejandra, mimamamemimaa (Mil Gracias!), milibarrios, Evbones, milidemily, pitaluadrake, Karla, evaboreanz, Bonesobsesión, estupidasonrisa, tralari tralara, MakotaBones, demily, evonii, Kath-Bones, Paula, Pao ozuna, fabiana. vivas. 12, EM11, Arabesque447, Legobrazzy20, Lurbones, Zazú (Te voy a extrañar muchísimo! te quiero amiga!), andybones, kalexy Blackbone, vero, jazmin, roxanithaalor, bonesfan, manicbones, Name lara, DayithaBones24, jc y a todos los que aparecen como "Guest" a lo largo de los más de 300 comentarios que ha recibido este fic. De verdad que no tengo con qué agradecer todo el tiempo que han dedicado a leer y comentar. MIL VECES GRACIAS! Ojalá también comenten el epílogo! =)**

**También agradezco a BNSLOVE, ByB-S, JoysonSpock, K4ROLINA, Margarita1733, TEMPERITA-BOOTH, ariencalderon, , foreverloveboothbrennan, imthesexyscientist, magreylorena, nata073, paomoralesbones, stephyortizfonseca, zulis Rosales, Jenny Hatake, Lily Abernathy, Silvietta10 y eowin-mll por agregar el fic en favoritos y alertas.**

**Y a ti, querido y amigo lector, si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco que hayas leído esta historia. Por eso te pido por favor que me permitas saber tu opinión en un comentario.**

**Me despido agradeciéndoles por todo su apoyo a lo largo de todos estos años en esta maravillosa y loca travesía literaria. Saludos y Hasta Pronto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella mañana el sol comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad. Los habitantes de Washington DC comenzaban su jornada matutina a toda velocidad. Los padres de familia se alistaban para llevar a los hijos a las escuelas y a sus esposas a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Algunos comercios empezaban a abrir sus lugares de trabajo para comenzar con sus respectivas actividades. Pero en cierto hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, una joven se encontraba desconcertada. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera despertado en un lugar completamente diferente al que era su hogar. Pero lo que más le inquietaba saber, o mejor dicho, no saber, era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía algunos recuerdos pero aún tenía dudas puesto que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Recordaba haber bebido un poco la noche anterior pero no lo suficiente como para perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, la sensación que había tenido al descubrirse al lado de aquel hombre era lo que la había perturbado. Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Ella era una joven que gozaba de cierto grado de sensatez… hasta la noche anterior. De pronto, se levantó de la cama que estaba compartiendo con un hombre al que no conocía. Lo único que podía recordar era su nombre, aunque más bien era su apodo: Zeus, tal como el padre de los dioses del Olimpo. El miedo comenzó a invadirla por completo por lo que, con toda la rapidez que pudo, tomó su ropa para ponérsela y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Mientras se dirigía a casa, observó un mensaje que le había enviado su mejor amiga horas antes: "_Ni adiós dijiste pero no te preocupes. Tus padres creen que dormiste en mi casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche!_". Así, la joven suspiró aliviada pero los recuerdos poco a poco fueron cobrando vida en su memoria. Recordaba la diversión, la alegría, las bebidas, el baile, la cadencia del cuerpo de aquel hombre… De pronto, se quedó en shock por las imágenes que estaban pasando en aquellos instantes por su mente: la forma en la que ese hombre había bailado con ella, la forma en la que la música la hacía contonearse al bailar, la forma en la que besó a su acompañante, su ardiente voz cuando le pidió que se fueran a otro lugar, la pasión que impregnaban en sus besos, la lujuria que notaba en su mirada, el calor que sus caricias le hacían sentir, la maravillosa sensación de pertenecerle a alguien. En ese instante se percató de algo: Había cometido un error porque esa no era su personalidad, no era ella en realidad. En su sano juicio jamás habría hecho una locura como esa pero estaba completamente segura que si aquel hombre se lo pidiera nuevamente, ella no pondría resistencia.

**COMING SOON**


	31. Noticias de no tan última hora

**HELLO! Y finalmente estoy nuevamente aquí de una manera que no creí que fuera posible. Antes de empezar, quiero decir que agradezco con todo el corazón todo el apoyo que le dieron a TE durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiéndolo. Como deben saber, al escribir lo que sea regularmente dejas algo personal en la historia, ya sea en un personaje, en una situación, etc. Pues bien, así ha sido en los fics que he podido escribir así que les guardo un especial cariño dentro de mi ser. Es por ello que he vuelto aquí con algunas noticias. Unas buenas y otras tal vez no tanto:**

**1.- Antes que nada y como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que terminaron de leer TE y han expresado en un comentario o en varios a través de los capítulos su sentir hacia esta historia. Ojalá esta no haya sido la última vez que se embarquen en una travesía como ésta a mi lado.**

**2.- Cuando terminó TE, fui tentada con una idea que empezó a dar vueltas en mi mente malévola. Empecé a escribir mi nuevo fic pero aquella idea seguía presente en mi cabeza así que decidí empezar a enloquecer. Y he aquí lo que ha pasado: Mi amiga Anto me dio la idea de hacer un spin-off de uno de los personajes más queridos de este fic. Tanto ella como yo terminamos amando a Gabriel Montemayor así que la locura se apoderó de mi casi de inmediato. Pero he aquí un detalle. Como no es un personaje que pertenece al mundo Bones, he decidido hacer este spin-off pero fuera de Fanfiction, es decir, en su página hermana FictionPress. Y por obvias razones, ya no podré hacer uso de nuestros personajes favoritos. Sin embargo, en este camino nuestro agente de la Interpol no se encontrará solo puesto que habrá otro personaje de JP que se atravesará en su camino.**

**3.- Hasta aquí todo iba bien. Empecé a escribir el spin-off y el nuevo fic pero como saben, estamos sujetos a lo que ocurre en nuestra realidad. Resulta que tengo nuevas responsabilidades laborales (un nuevo proyecto de certificación de calidad a nivel nacional) y con ello menos tiempo libre para escribir. Por lo que pongo a su consideración y votación dos cosas:**

**a) Escribir poco a poco el spin-off de Gabriel Montemayor y que se publicaría en FictionPress o**

**b) Escribir poco a poco el nuevo fic de Bones en este sitio.**

**En ambas cosas, tal vez los capítulos sean pocos y cortos porque no sé con cuanto tiempo podré contar. Y a raíz de ello viene la tercera opción:**

**c) Detener todo aquí y esperar prácticamente un año en lo que termina este proyecto.**

**Antes de que peguen el grito en el cielo, mi intención es hacer un poco lo que hice hace dos años cuando hice el diplomado dejando de lado TE para únicamente terminar JP. **

**Pues bien, así están las cosas. Yo sé que quisieran leer los dos fics pero no creo poder hacer los dos a la vez con tan poco tiempo disponible. Espero de todo corazón su decisión en los comentarios y ojalá muy pronto tengan noticias mías.**

**Saludos y abrazos desde un pequeñísimo punto remoto en la inmensa Mexico City. Bye!**


End file.
